Lily's Protection
by JoannasHope
Summary: What if Lily didn't completely trust Dumbledore? It's not the "boy"-who-lived. Can two Mother's love protect a child to save both worlds? Begins Dark. Please note trigger warnings at beginning of chapters. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1 - The ending to begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; starvation, isolation, physical violence to children, child sexual abuse – all non-descriptive, but all mentioned. Please do not read if this will bother or offend you. **

Chapter One – The ending to begin

Number 4 Privet Drive looked like every other house on the street. Lights winking on as people sleepily got ready for another day of work.

Petunia Dursley huffed in the silent kitchen, "That girl! Where is she? She knows to be down here starting breakfast." Petunia was at a loss. The girl had been with them for three and half years now. She had been taught to speak only when asked a question, do her chores and eat when given food. After everyone else had eaten of course and if there was anything left. Any disobedience meant the belt and solitary in her cupboard under the stairs. Any sound from the cupboard meant no food that day. The last six months the girl was not in the kitchen when Petunia got downstairs. When Petunia looked for her, the cupboard was unlocked and the girl was not found anywhere.

Reaching for the cast-iron frying pan, Petunia heard her five year old son softly say, "Mum…p-p-please I don't want to be a b-b-boy. I don't w-w-want to hurt h-h-her." Stunned Petunia turned, stood and looked at Dudley standing in the kitchen doorway. With tears coursing down his face, his left cheek bruised and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes begged her to fulfill his request while his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

"Dudley, what has happened?" cried his mother as she dropped the frying pan onto the stove. Overhead she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Vernon was getting ready for work, as was the regular routine. _Please God no, how can I even think that…_

With a trembling voice the boy said, "I asked him what he was doing with the girl in the bathroom. He hit me and told me it wasn't my turn yet. I had to wait until I was older. He said not to say anything to you. She was naked Mum. Please Mum, I don't want to be a boy and do that. Don't let him make me."

Petunia grasped for her son and pulling him towards her hugged him tight. In a deceptively calm voice she replied, "Never ever will I allow you to hurt anyone that way. Go next door to Mrs. Martin's. Stay there until I come for you. I love you son and you did right to tell me. Go quickly now!"

Her fingers shook as she reached for the telephone. Dialing the emergency number, she silently prayed she was wrong about what was happening upstairs. "Please pick up…please hurry…" she murmured.

"Hello, you've reach the emergency response telephone line. How may I direct your call?" a pleasant voice enquired.

"Police, and hurry there isn't much time…" whispered Petunia. The calm voice replied, "One moment please."

A male voice stated, "How may I help you?"

"My h-husband, I think he is mol-mol…t-t-touching the girl. He's upstairs right now and I can't find her. Please hurry. I have to stop this. He's over 350 pounds, bring back-up." said Petunia while tears dripped down onto her hands.

"Please stay on the line. Don't go anywhere. What is your address?" said the male voice.

"Number 4 Privet Drive. I can't let him do this…I have to stop him." she whispered.

"Ma'am…Ma'am?…please don't go near him…the police are coming…Ma'am!" yelled the man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Until Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; starvation, isolation, child sexual abuse – all non-descriptive but all mentioned, character death, physical violence. Please do not read if this will bother or offend you. **

Chapter Two – Until Death Do Us Part

Petunia Dursley had everything she had always dreamed of; a beautiful manicured lawn, a well-maintained house, a devoted husband, a smiling son, the envy of her neighbours, and enough gossip about same neighbours. It was _normal_.

After not being allowed into the wizarding world, Dumbledore had refused her request to be with her beloved sister at Hogwarts, it was all she could do to _not_ turn that pain into sorrow. **They **had taken her sister from her, first Severus Snape, then Hogwarts, then James Potter and finally, forever in death, by a mad-wizard – **their world**. Hatred and bitterness consumed her thoughts when she could bring herself to think of her precious baby sister. How could she _not _think of Lily when, with even a single glance at the girl, _those eyes_ looked back at her.

The girl represented _magic and loss_. She _did_ _magic._ Not often, just little things that was not _normal_. How could she forget and live in a normal world if the girl never, ever let her forget.

_Those eyes…I must protect those eyes…Lily's eyes…Lily! ..I _can't_ lose you again…_

With her whole body shaking, trembling like a leaf in a turbulent storm, lightening running up and down her body, feeling heaviness within her soul, Petunia dropped the telephone onto the counter with a clatter. Her vision tunneled as she started towards the hallway out of the kitchen. Just a few more steps…yes, now up the stairs…one stair at a time…

_No, I can't look…I don't want to believe…_

Petunia's white, shaking hand reached for the bathroom doorknob, and hesitated. Then with a deep breath, thinking only of Lily, she drew herself up straight and tall and opened the door.

"Vernon, what are you doing?" she screeched.

Vernon, purple with rage, interrupted yet again, turned and snarled, "Nothing pet, just teaching the girl her place."

"That is not acceptable Vernon!" cried Petunia as she stood just outside of the bathroom doorway. Evidence, undeniable, staring her in the face. _How could he? ...why? _With a sigh Petunia asked,_ "_Why Vernon, just tell me why?"

Eyes narrowed in rage and passion stared at Petunia. Bellowing loudly Vernon replied, "I _will_ eradicate every single part of her unnaturalness any way I see fit to! Her blood is tainted and _must _be cleansed. She is less than nothing and only doing her duty for being allowed to live with us. Just go make breakfast. The girl will be down shortly to help you."

As he turned away, Petunia yelled, "No! She is my sister's child-"

Fast as lightening Vernon slapped Petunia across the face. As she staggered back across the hall into the wall behind her, she heard, "You will _not_ tell me what I can or cannot do in _my _home with _my _property. Now, go make breakfast and don't you _ever_ talk back to me again."

_Who was this man?_

In eight years of marriage she had never before seen this person as clearly as now, even as her eyes smarted with tears and blood dripped from her split cheek. Her hands rose towards him, palms up, beseeching him listen to her, "Vernon, I cannot allow this to continue. _Please,_ stop this, at least for Dudley's sake."

Threateningly he advanced towards her as she slowly backed towards the stairs, every step in synchronization. Getting into her face he screamed, "You will not stop me and I will teach Dudders to enjoy it as much as I do! He will be a _real _man who knows how to treat those beneath him!"

With a shove of his hands to her shoulders, a wailing cry from her lips was heard throughout the house, as she tumbled down the stairs.

Sprawled on the floor, Petunia dazedly looked up the carpeted stairs as the enraged man started down. Every thundering footstep he made caused her head and cracked ribs to pound. With a groan and now frightened for her life, Petunia tried to stand and fled towards the kitchen, her sanctuary in this house. Gasping loudly into the air, clutching her broken left arm to her chest, she swiftly entered the kitchen, looking for any escape available. The back door was open from when Dudley had left.

She felt a hand shove her towards the stove. As she cried out in terror and pain, her head hit the exhaust fan above the stove. With blood dripping into her eyes she looked down and saw the cast-iron frying pan…_Was it just a few minutes ago I was starting to make breakfast on a normal routine day?_

With no thought to what she was doing, her right hand grasped the handle of the pan and swung it upright towards the person trying to kill her, twisting her body completely around.

Looking up from the floor she was sprawled upon, all she could see across the hallway from the kitchen was Lily's wide frightened eyes.

With no thought or glance at the hand-twitching, profusely bleeding crushed skull of the man lying on the floor, she crawled over the body towards the girl…

With a crash of the front door, the police arrived to witness a kneeling, crying, bleeding woman rocking a naked complacent little girl in her arms gently saying repeatedly, "Lily…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I'm so very sorry…please, forgive me…don't leave me again." Looking past the two they could see a very large man lying dead on the blood covered floor.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ten minutes later Petunia sat at her kitchen table playing with a napkin ring clasped in her right hand trying desperately not to stare at the blanket covered corpse on the blood stained tile. She didn't know where the napkin had gone.

"Ma'am…we really need to get you looked at. Let's get you to hospital." said a gentle concerned male voice. Looking up she looked into the eyes of the police officer sitting across from her, she had refused medical treatment other than for the blood running down her face.

Flinching she stated, "I don't deserve your concern. I'm not a nice person. I have been so wrong to her. They will take her away from me. I will deserve the pain of that." They had already taken the girl from her. "Please where is she? Is she ok? Not that I deserve an answer, but she is all I have left of my sister. I don't want to lose her too." she rambled in a quiet voice.

"Ma'am is there anyone we can call to help see you through this? We saw a boy's room. Where is he?" the quiet voice asked.

Gasping, eyes wide in fear, with a trembling voice she said, "Dudley! My son, yes, I sent him next door to Mrs. Martin's. I sent him away to be safe…he hit him, his own son. H-H-He planned to make him do _that _to the girl too. H-h-how could he? H-h-how could I do what I did?"

Looking lost and forlorn Petunia bowed her head towards the table and cried bitter tears of regret.

Turning to another officer the policeman requested the social worker to get Dudley from next door.

Petunia quickly raised her head and pleaded, "Don't let him in here! Please, don't let him see what happened."

"No Ma'am. We wouldn't do that. Let's get all three of you to hospital now. Come, up you get, you can all go together in the same ambulance." The quiet male voice reassured her. With a gentle arm guiding her from the table, he walked her to the ambulance out front and towards the girl.

With a sigh, he closed the ambulance door on the four within: a slightly burnt-out social worker, determined to see right prevail; a mother/aunt, regretful and in shock over the revelations of that morning; a son, fatherless and scared; a girl, strangely quiet and calm. This was going to be a lot of paperwork. He would make it a point to be at the trial, to be a witness for the woman. From what he had seen and heard she had risked her life for the girl – to finally do right by her. Shaking his head, he wondered why after 10 years on the force, he was still shocked at what happened behind closed doors. He couldn't wait to hold his little girl in his arms. _Lunch time, yes, at lunch time I'll take the time to go home and hug my wife and little girl._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

In a small room sitting at a table, the social worker turned on a tape recorder and gently talked to a little girl.

"Sweetie, my name is Ms. Litstone. You can call me Sally if you wish." Without looking up the girl just nodded her head but remained silent. "Can you tell me your name?" asked Sally.

"Girl." the whispered voice said.

"Well, I know you're a girl, honey, but what are you called? When you are called to do something or go somewhere what name is used?" questioned Sally.

"Girl. Freak."

Shocked Sally sat stunned at the answer. "Sweetie, don't you know your name?" With a shake of her head the girl continued to look at her tightly clasped hands. "How old are you then?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder in reply.

"Well, do you remember your last birthday party? Do you know how many candles were on your cake?"

With a tiny sigh, the girl stated, "I'm not allowed to have a birthday or cake. I'm just a freak. Dudley had a birthday cake, it was so pretty."

"Honey, I just have to step out for a minute. I'll be right back." With a trembling in her body, Sally Litstone turned off the tape recorder and walked out of the door, carefully closing the door behind her. She was furious at the treatment of this little girl. She needed information and she wanted it now! Pushing herself away from the wall she had been leaning against she went in search of _the Aunt_. She would get her answers and she would protect that little girl.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Mrs. Dursley I have some questions for you." Sally tried to keep her voice calm as she stalked through the doorway into the interrogation room. Closing the door she sat at the table. Quickly turning on the tape recorder for her session with _the Aunt_, she placed her folder full of papers on the table.

"Yes, of course. I will tell you everything. Just please, c-c-can you tell me if she is ok? Please tell me I stopped him before…before he could…and my son, is he ok too?" tearfully asked Petunia.

Petunia was a sorry sight to see. A three inch gash stitched closed on her forehead, another gash on her cheekbone stitched as well with a black and blue bruise radiating outwards covering the left side of her face, her left arm in a cast as she sat stiffly in the chair trying to breathe shallowly so as not to move her tightly taped torso where her cracked ribs were. The pain killers were wearing off and she was in as much agony mentally as physically.

Sally was surprised. Maybe there was hope in this case after all. "What is the name of the little girl living with you? How old is she?" she asked. If the Aunt cooperated she would answer her questions, eventually.

With a small sigh Petunia answered, "She goes by the name of Harry, Harry Potter. She is four and a half years old."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Start to Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; child abuse – not explicit**

Chapter Three – The Start to Begin

The small back yard had just enough room for a table, four chairs, flowers and herbs bordering the fence, a miniature cherry tree and a shed housing a lawn mower, various lawn tools and three bikes.

"Mum, I can't get the shade to stay up!" yelled a struggling blonde haired five year old boy.

Giggling could be heard coming from underneath the shade as a smiling Petunia Evans walked from the back door of the house carrying plates and cutlery. "Oh my, we have a giggling shade. What a wonderful idea. I wonder if I asked, do you think it would sing?" asked Petunia.

Carefully placing the items down onto the table, she reached for the shade and popped it open. "Oh, Douglas look, a flower fairy has joined us for tea. Aren't we blessed today?"

"Mum, you know that's just Jamie." answered Douglas as he reached for the little black-haired green-eyed little girl and swung her down from the table. "She can't be a flower fairy 'cause then she'd go away and couldn't live with us."

With a kiss on her sons head, she replied, "Quite right son. Where would we be without your sister?"

"Hello, anyone here?" came a voice around the side of the house as a tall 30ish year old woman popped into view. "There you all are, am I late?"

"No Sally, we just had a little shade mishap. Do come in. Jamie and Doug please bring the crumpets and glasses from the kitchen table. Thank you." said Petunia with a smile. "Do have a seat Sally, I'll just get the tea and we can visit."

Musing over the changes this past year to this little family, Sally sat at the table, a gift bag by her feet. _It feels so calm and peaceful here. _She glanced at the small house behind her. _Who would have thought that tears and terror would lead to this happiness. This result is why I continue being a social worker, for the far too few times it works out right._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Twenty minutes later the two women continued to bask in the peaceful back yard as the children enjoyed a bike ride round to the park next block over.

"Sally, I can never repay you for helping me get my children back." said a quiet voice.

"Oh Petunia, it was my pleasure. It is a joy to see you all like this. You give me the fortitude to continue doing my job during the harshness I see in this world." Sally replied. Reaching for the gift bag by her feet she handed it to Petunia. "Here, this is for your family."

Carefully unwrapping the item inside the bag, Petunia had fresh tears spring into her eyes. Covered in painted flowers the wooden plaque had words written in gold script, "Family are those you gather into your heart". "Oh Sally, it is perfect." Hugging her friend Petunia continued, "Thank you for all you have done. The recommendation of a family psychologist, your support during the trial, helping me get the children back and teaching me how to be a good mother. Even the defense classes you recommended at the Community Centre have given us peace of mind. You have given me my life and you are a great friend."

With a smirk Sally said, "Well, it's good to be appreciated and valued. You are my good friend too. Who else would I tell dating horror stories to?"

Laughing the two women continued to talk of their lives. As Sally left, a bit later, Petunia reflected over the "bumps" with Jamie and Douglas.

Even after she had fought to bring the children back to live with her, Jamie had not believed she was loved.

**_Flashback:_**

Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast, ecstatic that only two months after they were taken from her, both children were living with her in a trial run with weekly visits from their social worker, Sally.

Looking up she stared in astonishment…_Lily! It can't be. _Standing before her was the spitting image of her sister, Lily. Long auburn hair flowed down the girls back and hopeful brilliant green eyes gazed at her.

Flashing through her mind she remembered saying to Jamie yesterday, "I am so glad you have your mum's eyes. It feels like I still have a piece of her with me when I see you."

Petunia blinked and harshly said, "You will change back immediately young lady!"

With a sobbing cry of a wounded animal Jamie turned to run away just as Petunia caught her up in her arms and carried her to the couch. "Why did you change your hair?" Petunia asked softly.

Jamie relaxed in her arms and nestled her head against Petunia's chest. Slowly her hair changed into the raven black she was born with. "So you will love me too." the little voice whispered.

Lifting the little girls head with her cradled hands on either side of Jamie's face, Petunia looked into her eyes, "I do love you, exactly how you are – you're my daughter."

**_End flashback._**

Shortly after that incident they had a family meeting. It was decided and unanimously agreed by all that their names would be changed. Petunia just could not call a little girl "Harry" and really "Dudley" – just what a boy needs, being called "dud". So, they became the Evans family: Petunia, Douglas Thomas (after Petunia's gentle father), and Jamie Lily.

Everything seemed to be settling down when, a few weeks later, Jamie had an accidental magical incident. Nothing too serious but Jamie was immediately terrified she would be punished.

**_Flashback:_**

Petunia sighed as she heard yelling upstairs, _what could be the problem?_

"You change me back right now Jamie Lily Evans or I'll tell Mum!" yelled Doug.

Opening the door to Jamie's room, Petunia couldn't stop a snort of laughter escaping her mouth. Her son was orange from the tip of his head to the toes of his shoes – he was bright neon orange. Then she caught sight of Jamie. Cowering in a corner as tight as her body could be, with her arms covering her head, Jamie was whimpering.

"Douglas, you didn't hit her, did you?" questioned their Mum.

"No Mum! I would never do that."

Petunia smiled reassuringly at her son and ruffled his hair, "I didn't think so but just had to ask. Go to your room now. We will talk in a bit."

"Yes, Mum." said a subdued, orange Douglas.

"Jamie, everything is ok. Come on, let me help you up. There we go, up on the bed. Now what is the problem? Why did you turn Doug orange?" said Petunia as she gently gathered Jamie into her arms and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got mad at him and then all I could see was orange – and he was. Y-y-you're not going to hit me or lock me up are you?" came the terrified little voice.

"No Jamie, never ever will I do that. You are safe here." Petunia sighed, "Jamie it's ok that you do magic. It's your special gift. Magic chose you. Of course we can never tell anyone – it must be kept secret. Jamie, you can do anything with magic. Magic is neither good nor bad – it just is. But you must use magic with integrity, honour and morals. Your actions with magic make it good or bad. You must decide to use magic to be a help. Actions have consequences. Sometimes terrible things can happen if you don't stop and think before you do. Now, let's see you change your brother back."

**_End flashback._**

Jamie wasn't the only one having to adjust significantly to their changed circumstances. A few days after that incident, Petunia had to punish a tantrum throwing Douglas.

**_Flashback:_**

At her wits end, Petunia watched a red-faced little boy, eerily reminding her of Vernon in a full snit, scream at her in full rage.

"But **I want **it! Give it to me right now! Dad would have given it to me. You **hate** me. I wish you were dead instead of him!"

Trying her hardest not to flinch and cry as the cruel barbs hit her heart, Petunia stood firm against Doug. After sending him to his room and telling him they would talk after he had calmed down and thought about what he had said, Petunia sat at her kitchen table with a cup of tea massaging her aching head. _Being a good mum sure is hard, especially when I'm trying to correct my previous mistakes._

A gentle small hand was laid on her arm, "Mum, please don't cry. He didn't mean it."

Scooping up her daughter onto her lap, Petunia replied, "I know dear, but most times words hurt."

"Mum…I'm sorry. I really don't hate you, if-if **you** had died, it would have been awful. Please forgive me. I'll try to be good." said a soft voice from behind her.

Reaching to her son, she pulled him close to her side and hugged both her children. "Children, we must all be careful of what we say to others. Sometimes we don't get the chance to take the words back or ask for forgiveness. Douglas, you're grounded this week, no friends over, no park and extra chores too."

"Yes Mum."

**_End flashback._**

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was around ten o'clock at night and the children were safely tucked into bed. With a small smile at the words written on the plaque tacked onto the living room wall, Petunia wearily looked at the bills spread across the kitchen table. She really did watch what she spent money on; they didn't have television, cell phones or even eat out but on holidays, but somehow there just didn't seem enough. _Jamie's birthday is coming up soon. She must have a party and cake. Now that she's at school and has friends, she deserves to have a few over to celebrate._

Glad for the interruption, Petunia picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello."

Sally bubbled on the other end, "Hey there, just calling to ask about Jamie's birthday. Any special gift she'd like or you'd like to go in together on?"

"Oh, well I haven't really started thinking on it yet. It is coming up soon though." Petunia said tiredly.

With a stern voice Sally replied, "Petunia, I'll be right there."

"Oh, no it's alri–" Petunia glanced at the phone. Sally had already hung up.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Sally asked kindly as she sipped on her cup of tea at the kitchen table. After all the intimate details Sally already knew about her family, Petunia had no worries about sharing her monetary concerns.

"It's just that I never expected the money from the life insurance and selling my old house to run through my fingers so fast." Petunia clenched her hands tightly.

"Well, you didn't get what you should have from your old place. Plus you had all the court costs, medical bills, psychologist visits, a new home to purchase and two children to take care of. I've been proud of how well you have been doing."

"I think I need to get a job." Petunia looked at Sally for approval.

Sally looked at Petunia gently and reached out her hand to hold Petunia's. "Petunia, with your migraines and the frequency you get them, I can't see you holding a full-time or even a part-time job outside your home. I think we need to explore a home based business or working from home instead. What about Jamie's parents, did they not leave her with anything to help you out?"

With startled eyes, Petunia replied, "Well, I really don't know. Nothing was ever given to us but just Jamie, a locket and a note. I just assumed there was nothing. Yes, maybe I could look into that further. Not that I'd take anything to live off of, just to help with raising Jamie, her schooling, just until I get my ducks in a row."

Smiling at each other the two women squeezed hands once more. There was now a possible light at the end of a dark tunnel called "the future".


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; none so far ;)**

** I had to re-upload chapters one and three as I had Doug's age wrong. No other changes.**

Chapter Four – Family Life

It was an early June evening as Petunia sat at her kitchen table thinking back over the last few days. Douglas had just celebrated his sixth birthday on June fifth. It had been a very quiet, low-key birthday with only one present from her and Jamie. The last five had been very different. Doug had been happy with the present, friends and a cake. She was so very proud of her son accepting this new life. _Next is the first anniversary of Vernon's death, June 21__st__. Then it is Jamie's birthday, July 31st, school starting after that and then the anniversary of Jamie's arrival in my life. _Petunia had fully intended on talking to Jamie about her arrival that cold November morning, but life just got in the way. _Time to fess up; I really don't want to talk to her about this. I must though. We have to move forward._

Yesterday had been a busy day what with the optometrist appointments for the children, grocery shopping and travelling by bus everywhere. _I really wish I could have kept the car._ Shortly after they had moved into their new house Petunia had sold the car. She just couldn't justify the expense; insurance, fuel, and maintenance. Oh, she knew she was deliberately avoiding thinking about the results from the optometrist for Jamie. After school had sent a note home requesting she get Jamie eyes checked, she had known what the result would be – Jamie needed glasses. _I could just get a cheap or free pair from the bin, but Jamie has been so used to second-hand. _Not that second-hand was wrong; it was wise to use the resources available to save money._ I just don't want to do that to her. It's bad enough that I've already missed her last birthday as she was in the child services system._

Petunia felt her face flush again recalling how they had told her that Jamie needed to be checked yearly and possibly her glasses prescription might change yearly for the next five or so years. She had barely been able to stammer out a reply that she would let them know her decision soon regarding the glasses.

_What thin corner can I trim away to find the money to get Jamie a decent pair of glasses that will be just right for her. Maybe, I could make my own dish soap, laundry soap or hand lotion…but I would still need the initial ingredients to make them. It would pay in the long run but not short term, as needed. Well, I don't need tea, I can drink hot water. That will also cut down on milk and sugar. _With a tired sigh and a final glance at the plaque hanging in the living room, Petunia gathered her papers and headed upstairs to check on the children before bed.

Doug was fast asleep, his hands clasping a football magazine from the library. Petunia carefully eased it out of his hands and placed it on his bedside table. The community centre was having a free summer football activity. _It would be perfect for Doug; exercise, time with friends and keeping him busy for the summer. I could check the second-hand store to see if they have any cleats. That should be the only expense. Maybe I can talk to the coaches and see if they will send out a flyer requested used cleats to be dropped off for other children to use. We can always drop any extras at the second-hand shop._ With a tender smile and kiss on Doug's forehead, Petunia left to check on Jamie.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie had been worrying all last night and today. She had gone to bed but had been so restless she had finally decided to go downstairs to talk to her Mum. Hesitating at the bottom of the stairs, Jamie had watched her Mum looking at the bank book, noticing the frown lines creasing her face and hearing the small sigh. Slowly and silently Jamie had crept back upstairs into bed.

_Why am I such a bother? Mum has done so much to make me happy and I am __**still**__ a problem. _Jamie knew her Mum was worried over buying her glasses. _I don't care about new glasses, just bin ones would be fine. I just want to be able to see the alphabet on the board at school._

She recalled how the optometrist had pushed for new ones, "For the first time use, it is very important to have proper fitting glasses. You do want her to still look pretty with glasses don't you?" _Old cow, how could she talk to her Mum that way? Mum is always doing her best for me. I'm so happy now. I wish I could just make it go away, fix it so that I don't need glasses... Mum said I could do anything with magic…maybe, I __**could **__change my eyes…heal them. Yes, I must try – no, not try – I __**will**__ fix my eyes, magic __**can**__ do anything._ Jamie closed her eyes and soothed her breathing and calmed her mind. Concentrating very hard on her eyes and how they should be, she willed her magic to do as she wished.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia walked down the carpeted hall and opened the door to Jamie's room. Stepping quietly over to her daughter, she gently smoothed Jamie's hair from her face, smiled and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead. In a better frame of mind, thankful for her children, Petunia left for her own much needed sleep. She had just entered the upstairs bathroom and turned on the water to prepare for bed when a soft glowing light encased her daughter's body and started to burn brighter and brighter. Soft whimpering filled the air as the small body started to convulse.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

_Oh, I __**hurt**__. What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Am I tied down?! Why can't I open my eyes? Wait, what is on my eyes? What's happened to me?!_

With a gasp, Jamie tried to reach her hand up to take the thing off her eyes. She couldn't, her whole arm trembled with weakness "Mum?!"

"Hold still dear. It's ok. Relax, Mum is here. Everything will be okay." Her Mum's words sounded wrong. They sounded scared. "Let's take this damp cloth off of your eyes. There that's done. Now slowly open your eyes. If the light is too bright close your eyes and we'll try again in a bit." Jamie felt her Mum's hand softly encasing her own. With barely a fluttering of her eyelids, Jamie let out a large exhale and tried again to open her eyes. It was bright with the early morning sun diffused through the curtains. Slowly her eyes adjusted until she opened them wide and looked at her Mum.

She could see everything! Each line on her Mother's face, the darkness under each eye, the fear in those eyes and the trembling lips trying to stay firm, t_o calm me. _Looking past her Mum, Jamie saw her room. She could clearly see through the open door into the hall. _Why do I see bits of violet and gold in the hall carpet? It's like a rich brown? Wasn't it just brown? _"What happened to me Mum?"

"You did something to yourself last night with your magic. Your body has changed, it's healed and you've grown several inches. All the scars are gone but the one on your forehead. How are you feeling? What did you do?"

Jamie glanced down at her blankets and clenched her hands "Mum, I…I just didn't want you to buy me glasses. It's too much. I just wanted to fix my eyes, but I guess I did more than that. Please don't be angry."

Petunia sighed and picking up her daughters hands softly stroked them. "Honey, as your Mum it's my job to look after you and see to your needs. You should have talked to me about your concerns. You fixed yourself but I don't know the consequences on your magic. What you did was dangerous. We should have talked about this before you tried it. Jamie you must be careful before you do things, thinking of all the things that can happen and finding other ways to achieve the same end result. We could have gone to the magical community and found information to safely fix your eyes and body. I don't want to lose you when I just got you back."

Tears filled both their eyes and Jamie whispered, "I'm sorry Mum."Slowly a smirk lighted up Jamie's face. "I did it though, Mum. My eyes are fixed. You won't need to buy me glasses."

"Well, what's done is done. Just lay still while I fix you some breakfast. Milk toast would be best I think." As Petunia got up and started to walk out of the bedroom, she paused and stated, "Oh yes, and you are to stay in bed for a few days and are grounded for two weeks young lady."

With a soft smile at her Mum's retreating back, Jamie let out a deep breath. _Mum is always here for me, she loves me, no matter what._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It took three weeks before Jamie was able to be up and about the neighbourhood. At first she just laid on her bed, napping quite a bit. Slowly her body strengthened and she was able to be downstairs. Doug was a big help getting her up and down those stairs. It was an achievement to just be able to sit outside in the back yard.

Petunia was guiltily glad Jamie was not going to attend Vernon's first death anniversary. Sally would be staying with Jamie that afternoon while Petunia and Douglas visited the urn interned at the cemetery. _How would I have been able to say anything good about him to Jamie? It's going to be hard enough with Douglas, who he was a father to. At least I can mention that he provided for us and wanted the best for us._ At first Petunia hadn't wanted to even acknowledge Vernon's death, but Sally had said it was important for Doug to know good things about his father so that he wouldn't think badly about himself. It was a great life lesson about how wrong decisions have a long lasting ripple effect on yourself and others around you.

Needless to say, Jamie missed the ending of her school year. It wasn't too much of a loss, as Doug brought home and returned anything that needed doing. It was great they were in the same class together.

Everything was a bit of an adjustment for Jamie as she was now slightly taller, her appetite had increased, and her eyesight was altered significantly. Petunia was very thankful Jamie was completely healed from the cruelty she had previously inflicted on her. Long term childhood malnutrition caused long-term health problems and even possibly death, if not caught in time. Petunia was anxiously hoping Jamie had not damaged her magic permanently. _If only she would show a bit of magic…._Shaking her head and with a wry smile she thought, a_ year ago I would have never wished for Jamie to do any magic. I would have been pleased if she had lost it completely. I am so glad I have changed. Even though it's hard sometimes, I have never been happier._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day, Petunia was outside weeding the plants when she heard a squeak coming from the walkie-talkie then, "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Mum! Doug's been hurt!"

Running out of the gate and down the street she saw two bikes on the ground with Jamie kneeling beside Doug, who was laying on his side. "Jamie, Doug are you ok?" After quickly examining Doug she carefully lifted him up and set off for home, while Jamie followed closely behind. Jamie opened the back door and Petunia set Doug in a chair at the kitchen table. Doug was red faced and biting his bottom lip trying not to cry. He was unsuccessful. His left leg was stretched in front of him, the outside covered in blood from his knee down to his trainers. Jamie had tears in her eyes as she mopped up the blood which was slowly dripping onto the floor.

Grabbing the medical kit and a clean dish towel Petunia quietly instructed Jamie to get a large bowl of distilled water. "We need to wash his wound very carefully and see if anything is imbedded in it. Doug, you will be ok. Tell me what happened?"

After getting the water Jamie watched Petunia gently cleanse the leg. With a few hisses and tears during the cleaning, Doug told the story. They had just been out for a bike ride to the park, when suddenly a small dog ran straight towards Doug. Swerving to avoid the animal and trying not to cause his sister to bump into him from behind, Doug lost control of his bike and ended up falling onto his left leg and scrapping his leg as he slid for a bit. His left shoulder was a bit bruised up as well considering how hard he had landed on it. His shirt was torn up a bit on his left arm but there was very little damage to the skin underneath. He was very thankful his Mum insisted on them always wearing a helmet, as he would have injured his head as well from the fall.

Once the dirt, gravel and extra blood had been gently removed Jamie pleaded, "Mum, can I try to heal Doug? I'll be really careful."

Searching her daughter's eyes, Petunia paused and carefully answered, "Are you sure you are up for it? I haven't noticed you doing any magic for a few weeks now. Perhaps we should just take Doug to hospital."

"I promise I'm fine and I will be careful. I just want to try."

"Okay honey."

Jamie gently laid her hands on either side of the deep wound and believed that she could heal her brother. She visualized his flesh knitted back together and no scar. With a gasp Doug watched his wound heal. A few minutes later, you would never have guessed the accident had ever happened, except for Doug's blood covered sock and trainer. "Wow, thanks sis!"

"Mum, I'm fine. Could I try to heal his shoulder too?"

"Yes, I think you could try. You'll need to make sure to think of his bones, tendons, flesh, and his bruise too. He jarred his shoulder pretty hard when he landed on it." Petunia was trying to remain calm and not cry with joy seeing Jamie do magic again. She really wanted to do a happy dance; Jamie had her magic and her son was being healed.

Doug rotated his shoulder and praised his sister for her help. While Petunia tidied up the supplies she announced that she was making banana loaf as a special treat and while it was baking she would check that his bike was okay. Jamie blanched, "The bikes! I forgot our bikes!"

As the children were about to race out the door Petunia called, "Hold it you two! Get back here. Doug, we need a bandage round that leg. We can't let anyone know you've been healed by magic." Doug sheepishly came back and sat in his chair again.

"There all done, off you go." Petunia laughed to see Jamie and Doug run out the back door again. Another crisis averted due to magic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next morning, after Doug had left to practice football, Petunia sat down with Jamie in the living room. "Jamie, we need to have a little talk about your mum and dad."

Jamie sat on the couch silently watching and intensely listening to every movement and word Petunia said. Reaching for a small box before her on the coffee table, Petunia opened it and continued. "This is all that you had with you when you were dropped off. See this is your Birth Certificate. It's quite fancy and beautiful. This is the blanket you were wrapped in. I think this is the crest of your father's family as it is also on this locket you were wearing." Slowly each item was presented to Jamie. She touched each one with hesitant fingers. The blanket was a bright red, as soft as butterfly wings, with a golden lion facing a silver griffin, both upright with mouths wide open. Two silver long swords were crossed between the two animals. There was some kind of writing around the crest, maybe Latin. The locket was small and golden. It could not be opened.

"I don't know why your birth certificate states your name as Harry. I don't understand why my sister would have named you that, when you are obviously a girl. I do know that your parents were magical just like you. They were killed when you were 15 months old on October 31st by a very bad wizard. Thankfully you survived and the bad wizard died. I would tell you about your parents but I never met your father. I can tell you about Lily from when she lived at home. Unfortunately, I don't know much about Lily's time at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school where they teach witches and wizards how to perform magic. When Lily was eleven and received her letter to attend Hogwarts, we went to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. Diagon Alley is in the magical world and you will see many strange and wonderful things and people. Tomorrow, we will go to there and hopefully find some answers. One last thing was with you, a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts, but I destroyed it. I regret my actions but I can't do anything about it now."

"Please tell me about my mum." Jamie was looking at Petunia with hope in her eyes.

"Everyone loved her and she was so pretty, just like you." smiled Petunia as she gathered the little girl onto her lap. Petunia proceeded to tell Jamie about Lily, how she was just a bit spoilt and yet loyal; slow to get angry but when she did watch out because she took forever to forgive; how she was smart but helped others with their lessons; how she appeared so innocent that no one could believe she pulled pranks, Petunia usually took the fall and was punished for them. Petunia tried to be as objective as possible and yet truthful with Lily's character. "I still love Lily so very much; she will always be my little sister. I wish she hadn't died, but I am so very proud I am allowed to raise you. You can talk to me about any of this anytime Jamie."

"Mum, can I wear the locket and take this to my room?" Jamie asked with a tired voice.

Petunia smiled at Jamie, gave her a gentle hug and reached for the locket. "Of course you can. Just be very careful with the locket, it's an heirloom. Don't wear it when you are running about or playing outside. When Doug comes home we'll have lunch, so go ahead and take your things to your room. I'll keep your birth certificate in a safe place for you."

Jamie got up and carefully picked up her blanket. "Thanks Mum." Walking slowly up the stairs to her room, Jamie could hardly think. Her thoughts were all jumbled about her birth mum and magic. _I'm tired._ Jamie kicked off her slippers, laid down on the bed and cuddled with her blanket. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and soon she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - What is in a Name?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; emotional and physical abuse – non explicit, non-important character's death, non explicit discussion about torture and death ;) **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been very sick for over three weeks. At least I'm better enough that my brain is starting to work again, though I am still coughing. Also, I had specific points I needed to cover in this chapter and then suddenly each point had bunnies and research had to be done. Plus I kept thinking of scenes for year one and two. Hopefully you stick around for those, enjoy this until then.**

Chapter Five – What is in a Name?

At six o'clock in the evening, on the day Petunia had her talk with Jamie, Sally rang the door bell. Doug had sprinted for the door with a yelled, "I'll get it!"

"Wow Doug, a little hungry huh? Or are you just happy to see me?" laughed Sally as she was practically attacked by Doug grabbing the cartons of food in her arms and heading straight for the kitchen table.

Doug smirked "Hi Aunt Sally, how's it going?" He continued to open cartons and place forks in each one. Petunia and Jamie finished setting the table with juice and tea.

"Well, it was going pretty good until I was attacked and robbed of the food I was bringing for my friends." Sally replied as she walked into the kitchen and swatted Doug's hands from grabbing chips from one of the cartons. "Doug, wait for your Mum and sister to sit down."

Sitting down Petunia mock glared at Doug. "I see I need to teach you better manners Doug."

With a bit of pink highlighting his cheeks, Doug groaned. "Mum, Auntie Sally sorry." Laughter filled the kitchen at Doug's expense as everyone started to fill their plates with fish and chips.

After super was eaten and the children were cleaning up to "give Mum a break", Sally was talking to Petunia about a case that was reported in the newspapers. "It's the saddest thing Petunia. This is exactly the problem I face over and over. These horrible adults get charged for physical abuse but not emotional cruelty. There is no law against emotionally hurting a child even though we know the long-term psychological harm it creates, leading from runaway teenagers to possible child suicides. I know there are potential issues with defining the depth of emotional neglect, but right now we have nothing in place and my hands are tied unless it is obvious physical abuse. Some of these children are so messed up…physically and emotionally that they can't even cope in the world. The worse thing is the abusers only get a fine or counseling to a maximum sentence of ten years, but the children carry the scars for life. "

Petunia's breath hitched and her eyes glistened with tears as she whispered to Sally, "I should have gone to jail for ten years for what I did to Jamie. The physical abuse was bad but I was much worse towards Jamie emotionally."

Sally's body froze and her eyes glazed over. "Petunia just needs counseling. She really loves those children and they should be living with her. I believe we can have everything squared away within two months or so with counseling for her and the children."

With a gasp, Petunia reached for Sally's hand, "Sally, are you alright?"

Sally's eyes cleared and her body relaxed, "Of course I'm alright, just wondering how long it's going to take for someone to champion for the laws to be changed."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Later that night, after Sally had left with a "Cheerio and goodnight", Petunia walked into Jamie's room after saying goodnight to Doug. Picking up Jamie's hairbrush from the dresser, Petunia motioned Jamie to the bed. Jamie proceeded to sit cross legged on her bed with her back towards Petunia, while Petunia sat on the bed and began to slowly brush Jamie's long hair. "Jamie, Sally said something interesting tonight about me just needing counseling and getting you and your brother to live with me within two months. It sounded like she was repeating something she was told to say. Do you know anything about this?"

Jamie had stiffened at first and then her shoulders slumped. "Yes Mum." the quiet little girl's voice replied.

Continuing to brush Jamie's hair Petunia commented, "Please tell me. I won't get angry. I just need to know the truth."

"You were holding me and saying you didn't want to lose me. You were so nice. Then the police man thought he'd go to court for you. Doug and I were at some people's house and I asked Doug if he wanted to live with you again. He said yes and with me too. So when I talked with the Judge and Sally I just thought to them that we'd need counseling. That was in their thoughts already, and I added that we needed to be together really soon. I didn't want to stay with strangers and you said sorry. I didn't want you to go to jail. I-I-I really wanted a family with you and Doug."

By this time Petunia and Jamie were both crying. Petunia placed the brush on the bed covers and gathered Jamie into her arms. Slowly rocking them both, Petunia asked in a stunned voice, "You can hear what people are thinking and give them thoughts?"

"Sometimes. Not always Mummy."

"Well, I think you shouldn't put thoughts into people's minds. If you want to do that again we should talk about it okay? Although I'm very glad that you wanted to live with me, I did need to be punished for what I did wrong. I am so sorry Jamie."

With a slight giggle Jamie turned towards her Mum and wrapped her arms around her Mum's waist. "I forgive you. Silly Mummy, you were already being punished while you were mean to me."

_Yes I was, wasn't I. There was so much anger, frustration and bitterness day after day inside of me. I was never happy or at peace, even before Jamie came to live with us. I still feel guilty and that I do not deserve to be this happy. For them to be happy, I have to be happy so that I can give it to them._

With another squeeze, both said at the same time, "I love you."

Laughter filled the bedroom and love sweetened the air.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After her Mum had left Jamie let out a little sigh of relief. _Good thing she didn't ask if I have put thoughts into anyone else._

Jamie fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreaming about being loved from her Mum and brother.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early the next morning the Evans' were sitting at the breakfast table eating. Well, one was eating, while the other two were trying to control their butterflies and eat. It wasn't working very well.

"Mum, how are we going to get there? I'm scared." Jamie tore apart her toast while she was speaking.

"Oh it's quite straight forward, we will go by bus to The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road and then we go through a doorway of sorts to Diagon Alley. No need to be scared children. I went a couple of times with Lily and my parents. We best get a hurry on as we have a ways to go and much to see." Petunia knew it would be a long day and hoped the children would be deserving of a treat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She had loved going there until she had gotten so bitter about not being allowed to follow Lily to Hogwarts that she eventually refused to go to Diagon Alley anymore_. I really had cut my nose off to spite my face. I must talk with Douglas and make sure he does not get jealous of Jamie. Wait, could Doug be magical too? I never noticed anything but maybe he's just not as strong magic-wise as Jamie. It would be great if they could stay together. I guess I'll find out when he turns eleven. There must be a way to tell earlier than waiting for a letter – how does Hogwarts know anyway?_

Thinking of Hogwarts led Petunia to think of Lily, which led to thinking about Lily's death. This led to…_ I hope Jamie isn't recognized, her eyes are identical to Lily's._ _What about her scar? Will her scar be recognized? I hope it's safe to go to Diagon Alley. Did that letter from Dumbledore say anything about followers of the evil wizard? Didn't it mention something about blood wards activating for protection? I think a change might be in order, just to be safe._

"Mum we're ready." Shouted Doug, and he and Jamie bounded into the kitchen.

Petunia looked at Jamie and said, "I think, since this is a special occasion for Jamie, she should have a special hair style done." Doug groaned. "Oh hush Doug, this won't take long. What do you think Jamie? Maybe cut a bit of hair to have a fringe on your forehead and a bit wispy around your face? It will look so pretty on you."

"Thanks Mum, let's do it!" exclaimed Jamie with a smile. _Well done Mum. I think making me cover my scar is a great idea. What are blood wards? How will I find out about them? _

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The family of three had finally left their house and caught the double-decker bus. It was a beautiful sunny morning and the Evans decided to sit up top. Petunia glanced at her daughter's new hair cut. Just a few minutes in the bathroom, a little cover up on the scar, and voilà problem solved.

Suddenly a loud bang and crash was heard. Everyone braced themselves as the bus and vehicles around them screeched to a halt. Slowly they started moving again as people murmured and looked out the windows to see what had happened. A terrible accident had just happened on the cross street just in front of them, but their lane was clear.

Petunia noticed that Jamie was staring fixedly on the trashed car. A bloody body had been thrown from the vehicle and lay crumpled on the road. "Don't look dears." Petunia said in a soft voice. "It's a part of life, but still difficult to see."

Doug had swiftly turned away from the accident and was struggling not to cry. _Oh my gentle, gentle little man._

Jamie turned towards her Mum and Petunia could hardly contain her gasp. Jamie's eyes were brilliant neon green. "It's okay Mum, I've seen Death before."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

"Yes, this is the stop. Come along children." Petunia commented out loud as she guided the children off the bus and proceeded to walk down the street. "Jamie let me know if you see the sign for the Leaky Cauldron."

Looking around at the dirty rundown street lined with abandoned broken windowed buildings and dusty grimy stores, Douglas had serious misgiving about the place. "Mum, this place is kind of scary. Can we go home?"

Petunia laughed, "Well, it's suppose to look like this to keep non-magic people away. Just relax we are almost there."

With a little jump and a squeal Jamie pointed to the next building and exclaimed, "Mum, there it is, The Leaky Cauldron!"

Douglas looked at the building Jamie pointed at. It was the worse one of the entire street. Petunia grasped both children's hands and told Jamie to lead them in.

Walking from the bright sunny morning into the dark pub, all three had to stop and blink as they waited for their eyes to adjust. Petunia was glad Jamie's eyes had quickly returned to her normal green.

Straight ahead of them was a hunched back apron-wearing old man wiping a glass mug, there was a door to his right. He stood behind the bar which had stools against it. Looking around the place they could see tables with chairs gathered round. Some tables were round and able to hold four people, while others were rectangle and could easily fit a dozen. A set of stairs led up on the far right wall, near a lit six foot high fireplace. A sign with a red arrow pointing up and the word "Loo" was nailed to the wall beside the stairs. Just past the ending of the bar, near the fireplace, was a door. Above this door was a sign, "Diagon Alley" in black script.

"M' name's Tom. What can I get for you folks?" called the gruff voice of the barkeeper.

As Petunia walked forward with a hand around each child, she replied, "Oh how do you do? My name is Petunia and this is Douglas and Jamie. We are just heading to Diagon Alley." Petunia nodded to each child in turn as she introduced them. The children both said their "how do" in turn.

"Those are very polite children you have there, nice to see in these times." Putting down the mug, Tom peered at them and asked,"Ever been here before?" At the children's shaking heads and chorus of "no", Tom slung his towel over his shoulder and proceeded to pour them each a Tongue Tying Lemon Squash.

"Oh sorry, I haven't anything but muggle money right now. We are just about to go to Gringotts and can pay you right after." Petunia blushingly replied as the children sat down at the stools in front of Tom.

"Never mind, polite kids, first visit to Diagon Alley and a nice Mum. Come back and have lunch next time you're here." With a wink at the kids Tom went through the door behind him, while the children called out "Thanks Mr. Tom."

Petunia quietly explained to the children that non-magic people were called muggles by magic people, and that magic people had their own currency.

They had just finished their drinks, when Tom came through the door holding a thick piece of parchment out to Petunia. "Knew I had it somewhere, I made changes to some names but most are still the same. Need help getting the door open?"

Taking the parchment from Tom, Petunia glanced down and saw a map of Diagon Alley. Looking at Tom, Petunia smiled and gently said, "Thank you so very much for your kindness and generosity. This map will be a huge help. And yes, if you wouldn't mind showing us the way and opening Diagon Alley, we would greatly appreciate it."

With a nod Tom walked towards the end of the bar, lifted the bar top and escorted them to Diagon Alley.

It was a curious thing to see Tom take a stick from his pocket and tap a brick wall, after walking through the doorway into a small courtyard. Suddenly the bricks began to move and create an opening large enough for them to walk through.

"See ya later folks." Tom called after they had walked through and the brick wall was closing up. All three chorused their goodbyes as well.

Doug turned towards his Mum and asked, "Mum how do we get back through from this side?"

Tilting her head and frowning a bit, Petunia replied, "I don't remember, I'm sure we can ask someone or just knock on the bricks. Don't worry; let's just look around as we head to Gringotts."

Aligning the map with the Victorian era shops they could see around them, they set forth.

The cobblestone street was busy with all manner of people talking, stopping and walking. They were dressed in very old fashioned clothes, which made Petunia feel a little uncomfortable as her skirt was only just past her knees but everyone else's was to their ankles – including the men!

Doug piped up, "Mum, it's – wow, it's strange and fas-fast, whatever people."

"Fascinating is the word Doug. Oh look at the quills on display." Petunia gestured to the display window of the Stationery Shop.

"Mum, what kind of feather is that one, the red one?" pointed out Doug.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have time to stop by later and ask. Let's keep going now."

Finally making it to Gringotts, they had to just stop and stare at the white marble building before them, with a set of bronze doors. Above the doors was an inscription: Fortius Quo Fidelius (meaning: Strength through Loyalty).

"Do you think they are statues?" whispered Doug as he nodded his head at the two strange looking guards each holding a spear in their hands and dressed in scarlet and gold.

"No definitely not." Said Petunia as one of the guards turned his head and sneered at them.

"My apology Sirs, I meant no disrespect. I'm sure you are very well thought of to be the first line of defense for Gingotts."Doug had walked a few hesitating steps to the guards as he stated his apology.

Both guards' eyes had widened in surprise. They nodded to Doug and opened the doors to Gringotts for them. As the three passed through the doors and thanked them, the original guard who had sneered, followed them through. Silently all three of them read the inscription on the second set of doors, silver this time, warning against stealing what was within. The guard opened the second set as well and motioning them to an alcove on the left. He then looked at an inside guard and jerked his head towards the front doors of Gringotts. As the inside guard obeyed the silent order, their guard swept aside the heavy tapestry and pointed to the plush seats within, and told them to "Wait here."

With wide eyes they walked into the alcove inside Gringotts and blinked. The little they had seen in the huge hall did faintly resemble a muggle bank with all the tellers at each cubicle and a multitude of doors lining the other walls. If those banks were completely made of marble and gold, and had short grumpy suited men with large pointed ears and long pointed noses, helping their customers. The differences were very shocking indeed.

Once they had walked through the doorway of the alcove the guard dropped the tapestry over the entranceway leaving them alone. Looking round about themselves they noticed a tea with biscuits set on the table the benches were surrounding. "Let's just wait for our host dears." Petunia said as she sat down while motioning the children to do the same.

After a few minutes wait, the tapestry was parted and another short creature, which resembled the guard, entered. With a nod of his head the speaker sneered, "How may I help you?"

"How do you do, my name is Petunia Evans. These are my children. It's a rather complicated tale. Would you please join us? May we know your name Sir?" Petunia enquired.

After the creature had seated himself and motioned for them to help themselves to the tea, he spoke. "My name is Bogrod."

Jamie piped up, "Sir, forgive me, but what are you?"

A fearsome look come over his face, one almost would have thought it was a smile on a human, but on Bogrod it looked like he was showing them every tooth and was about to utter a war cry and attack them. "I am a Goblin and goblins own Gringotts. You are most polite for wizards. Tell me your tale." Bogrod lifted his hand and made a motion towards the tapestry. "We will not be overheard."

Petunia started her tale as she served tea, first to their host, Bogrod and then to the children. "My previous name was Petunia Dursley and my sister was Lily Potter. Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter, my niece who I now call Jamie Evans, outside my door. I discovered her there one early morning in November 1981. All that was with her was the clothes on her, a baby blanket, a locket, and a note from Albus Dumbledore." Petunia paused and handed the birth certificate to Bogrod. With a quick glance at the children, she continued, "I was not a fit mother, even to my own child. Last year, after the death of my husband, I moved from our previous home and changed all our names legally. As things are different now, I was hoping you would be able to tell me if there are any funds available from Lily's Will that will help me to provide for Jamie. Please don't get me wrong, it's not for myself I am asking for, but for Jamie's sake." By the end of this speech Petunia was blushing.

The goblin examined the birth certificate. "You are muggle, are you not?" Petunia nodded. "I assumed so, because this certificate has a notice-me-not spell caste on the gender portion. It states that Harry Potter is male."

Petunia gasped. "But how can that be? Jamie is the child I found and she is a girl! Besides that, she has Lily's eyes. I **know** she is Lily's little girl. "

"Do you have the locket with you?" The goblin had narrowed his eyes at them as Jamie unclasped her locket and handed it to him. "Hmmm… this is goblin made and held a powerful charm, another notice-me-not spell. Where is the note from Dumbledore?"

Shaking her head, Petunia wearily stated, "I was so angry I destroyed it after I had read it and followed the instructions."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to state aloud that I would be Harry Potter's guardian. Dumbledore wrote something about blood wards being activated once I said that aloud. Then I noticed the locket on Jamie." Petunia decided not to mention she had tried to sell the locket. Strangely, it always disappeared when she went to find it for that purpose.

"We can perform an ancestry ritual on Miss Evans." Nodding his head, Bogrod stood and started to leave.

"Excuse me, but how is this ritual performed? Is it dangerous for Jamie? Is there a cost?" Petunia enquired.

Bogrod paused, "A few drops of blood, not dangerous and the cost is 5 galleons."

"I'm sorry I don't have galleons, what would that be in pounds?"

"Twenty-five pounds" Bogrod stated. "Shall we proceed?" he sneered.

Motioning the children to stand, Petunia rose. "Yes please."

Petunia and the children followed Bogrod out from the alcove back into the hall. He paused and briefly spoke to another goblin, in a different language, before he led them to a hallway just to their left. There they continued on through dark oak doors and grey stoned hallways with many a twist and turn. At one point they even went behind a floor to ceiling framed picture! Petunia and Doug were hopelessly lost, although Jamie just smirked. Finally Bogrod taped on a door, opened it and from the doorway announced, "Ancestry ritual Jamie Evans." He then turned back to them and motioned them to enter the room. After they had done so, he started to close the door, shutting them in the room. The Evans quickly called out their thanks and gazed about them.

The room was paneled with dark oak and lighted by candles from a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Four brocade chairs were placed in front of a massive mahogany desk. Sitting behind the desk was another goblin. This one had black short hair combed straight back from his head. The same large pointed ears and sharp large nose graced his features as all other goblins they had seen, although his face was less lined than Bogrod's.

"Sit down and let's proceed." Sneered the goblin as he pulled out a black feathered quill and a golden hued parchment. Placing two glass ink bottles on the table he stated, "Payment first."

Petunia placed twenty-five pounds on the desk. The goblin quickly snatched it, counted it and placed it into another drawer. "Jamie Evans your hand."

As Jamie reached out her right hand towards the goblin, she was startled when he grabbed her hand tightly with one of his hands and pricked her middle finger with a jagged black bladed knife held in his other hand. She had not even seen him draw this knife. "Three drops only." As quick as a flash, the knife was gone and the goblin had swished his hand over her cut and released her completely. Her cut had been healed.

All three of the Evans watched in astonishment as the goblin added ink to the blood. Lifting the bottle he swirled it to mix the two together. The mixture turned burgundy, which was quickly sucked into the quill the goblin had placed inside. Once that was done, the goblin placed the quill against the bottom middle of the parchment, as if he was about to write, and let go of the quill. The quill quivered for just a moment and then proceeded to write furiously, moving upwards as it did.

Petunia cleared her throat, "My name is Petunia Evans and this is Douglas Evans. May I ask what your name is?"

"Griphook." The goblin stated stiffly.

Blinking at the response, Petunia replied with a thank you and sat back quietly.

"Most interesting, oh yes, the wizarding world won't be happy about this, no, not at all." Griphook chortled as he turned the parchment towards Jamie and Petunia.

Petunia turned towards Jamie and exclaimed, "Jamie I didn't know you were a twin. Oh, I forgot that your Mum was adopted…I remember now. I was so little. My parents held me up and told me to find my sister. There were so many babies and I looked at them all. Then I saw her, beautiful green eyes and red hair. I picked her, my own sister, my Lily-baby. I had forgotten…" At this Petunia burst into tears.

Jamie got down from her chair and hugged her Mum. "I'm glad you picked her, Mum." After a few moments when Petunia had cleaned up her tears, Jamie asked, "Mum do you know anything about my twin?"

Smiling sadly Petunia said, "No dear, nothing. It just says that he is no longer living."

Griphook cleared his throat and announced, "I have some letters you may wish to read." He opened another drawer and pulled out two letters and a scroll. "Some decisions need to be made."

Petunia reached out a shaking hand to the letter addressed to her and pushed the letter addressed to "My precious daughter" into Jamie's also shaking hand. Both looked at each other, and then glancing at their letters, they unsealed them with deep breaths.

My Precious Daughter,

Always know that I love you. I hope you are loved and cared for and most especially happy. I do not know when you will receive this letter, but I hope it is before you turn eleven.

I must warn you of the danger you are in. Your Father, James, trusted Albus Dumbledore, but I did not. He is too secretive and manipulative. He encouraged us to leave Potter Manor and live in his house at Godric's Hollow. Then he insisted we would be fine if he cast the Fidelius Charm. It hides the house and only the secret-keeper can reveal it to people. I wanted, our friend, Remus Lupin to be the secret-keeper, but Albus overruled me and sent him on a "mission". We knew we couldn't pick our other friend Sirius Black, your Godfather, as he would be the obvious choice. (Frank and Alice Longbottom, your Godmother, are also in hiding.) Our only other choice was Peter Pettigrew. If we have died while under the Fidelius Charm, Peter has betrayed us.

If your Father is also dead, I trust our Will has been carried out and you live with your Godfather, Sirius. If this is not the case, then you should be with Alice, Frank and their son, Neville. You are not to live with my sister, Petunia, under any circumstances, as stated in our Will. She became bitter and angry towards me, although I am partially to blame. I love her still and have forgiven her as I hope she will forgive me. I have left a letter for her in the Potter Vault; perhaps someday you may forward it to her. Our Will states a list of people who you are to live with.

Do not trust Hagrid, the gameskeeper at Hogwarts. He is a truly wonderful person but cannot keep any secret. Also, he trusts Albus implicitly. Severus Snape was my childhood friend but after a disagreement I was too stubborn to forgive him, much to my regret. You will find a letter for him in the vault as well. Please ensure it is delivered to him when you can. If you have an unforgiving nature, it's from me. Learn from my mistakes and learn to forgive if the person is truly repenting, but be leary if they are unworthy of your friendship. Some actions are unforgivable. Be cautious of those who would use your friendship for Albus' control. If you are brought up by Sirius or the Longbottoms your pure-blood upbringing will help you to become your own person and understand our magical world best. It is your life; embrace and rule it.

My confession to you: I have hid your birth from the Wizarding world. Your twin brother, Harry was born and while I gave birth to you, he died. His Birth Certificate was magically charmed by the midwife to appear. I refused to allow yours to be created or for the creation of his Death Certificate. I obliviated, erased the memories of the midwife for Harry's death and your birth. James was away at that time on an assignment for Albus. He knows nothing of this. You will find Harry buried in the Godric's Hallow Graveyard. His tombstone bares the inscription: My Son, until we meet in Heaven, Flower-Mum.

Albus had told us, before your birth, about this prophesy concerning a child born "as the seventh month dies" so I told no one I was having twins. I needed to protect you, so I charmed an heirloom locket to make you appear as a boy, my son Harry. I had set the charm to expire once someone claimed guardianship of Harry Potter out loud. Dearest Daughter, according to Albus, the prophesy states that you or Neville are to defeat Voldemort or to be defeated by him. He is an evil wizard who has caused much death and destruction in this world. Use whatever you need to, to ensure he is destroyed. Help Neville, as the Potters have an alliance with the Longbottoms. Research this history.

Many will tell you magic is dark or light. Do not believe it. Magic is whatever your purpose and results reveal. Research a person's actions against their words. Their actions truly reveal their heart.

Grow strong, think before you act, be the best you can be and learn from others. Live your life with love and happiness.

With all my love,

Your Mother, Lily Potter

Dearest Tuni,

I love you and forgive you, if you feel the need to be forgiven of anything. Please forgive me, my beloved sister. Being in hiding leaves a lot of time for reflection. I cast back into my mind to discover why/when did we drift apart. I think it started when I revealed magic and then Severus and I began to be friends. Looking back as objectively as possible, I put myself in your shoes. I would have been jealous and sad. We had always been as tight as two peas in a pod. Then suddenly, because of magic, we were different. Our lives were split apart. We began to live in two different worlds. How I wish we could have had our parents sit us down and hash it all out. With my temper and unforgiving spirit, I don't know if I would have responded well. I hope I would have, but knowing the "me" of then, no I would not have. As much as I wish to, I cannot change the past.

My precious sister, I'm sorry I never spoke these words to you face to face. Remember our good times and Christmases together.

If my daughter is living with you, please know I would never have burdened you this way. I hope and pray you have been kind to her. If not, please start to do so now. She is innocent and cannot help being magical. Please read the letter I have given her as it explains the terrible danger she is under. I fear Albus Dumbledore will use her or Neville Longbottom for his own purposes. I cannot be sure, but if James and I are dead, I wonder if Albus orchestrated it. I have no proof but again read my letter to my daughter. It all comes back to Albus and his decisions in peoples' lives. He never tells the whole truth. I would love to use a truth serum on him, but knowing him, he would somehow circumvent it.

If she is with you, use the Potter funds to raise my daughter well and prepare her for Wizarding society. Prepare her for the danger I fear she will face. The more I contemplate my death and her life, the more I fear Albus will use her, throw her away and gain even more control in this world. If possible, carefully research the people listed in my daughter's letter; discover their loyalty. Perhaps they can help. Be careful of Severus, he was torn between, what Albus calls the dark and the light. Hopefully he is grey and will forgive me so that he can be a help to my daughter. If you are looking after her, she is now your daughter too! If so, enjoy the girl times we shared together with her now, as I cannot. If she is not with you, have a wonderful, peaceful and love-filled life. Remember I love you.

With pinkies crossed together forever,

Your Lily-sis

Petunia cleared her throat and after mopping up the tears on her face, she handed a tissue to Jamie. "Jamie, your Mum would like me to read your letter. Would you mind?"

Jamie got up and after she sat on her Mum's lap, held out the letter.

Douglas was getting a little impatient and worried with all the crying going on between the two, but he knew he would just have to wait a bit longer. He decided to study Griphook.

Griphook sat patiently waiting for the two females to be done so he could talk about the ancestry results. They were highly astonishing.

Once Petunia laid down both letters, she slid them towards Griphook. "I think you need to read these. Jamie's first."

Griphook's eyes grew larger and his eyebrows went higher and higher until he finished the letters. "We will go to Ragnuk, the Head Goblin at Gringotts."

Griphook gathered the papers on the desk and escorted them back into the same hallway they had entered from and turned left. This time there was no elaborate walk. They simply passed two corridors and turned right at the next. The hallway led to a pair of huge black oak doors on the end wall. Griphook knocked on the door. Both doors were opened by two guards, while their uniform was the same as the others, these two were even more furious looking and taller. They each gripped a sword instead of a spear.

Griphook gestured for the Evans to enter and swiftly walked to the goblin sitting behind a massive black oak desk. The room was almost exactly like the Griphook's office but larger. The guards stepped outside the office and closed the doors. While Griphook spoke to Ragnuk in a different language, the Evans walked to the chairs, but did not sit down. Griphook was gesturing to the ancestry parchment and then handed the letters to Ragnuk to read. When Ragnuk had finished reading everything, he studied the people in front of him, especially Jamie. "You may sit down, except Jamie. Come to me."

Jamie walked around the desk as Griphook took a step back from the desk and sat at another chair, which was against the side wall. Ragnuk turned towards Jamie and lifted her fringe of hair off her forehead. With a swipe of his fingers, her lightning bolt scar was revealed. He then looked into her eyes. _What is this scar, a possible Horcrux or rune symbol? If it is a Horcrux does Voldemort's soul exist within her? Is he still alive somewhere waiting to return? What will another war mean for my people? _"Yes, more testing perhaps. What do you want child? Who do you wish to become; the savior of the world, the avenger of your parents' death, an heiress, a dark, grey or white witch, or a daughter? You have many choices. Choose wisely."

"I don't understand everything you listed, but I am a grey witch already. Both my Mums told me magic is grey so I am too. I will learn to think before I make choices and ask for help from my Mum and others I trust." With this statement, Jamie turned and looked at Petunia and Douglas. Ragnuk felt her magic being cast on the two, and turned to Jamie with a raised eyebrow. Jamie turned back to Ragnuk. "I don't want them to worry, but I saw what you think of my scar. If he is in me, will I be stronger or not?"

Ragnuk was nonplused at the moment and after clearing his throat and taking a breath stated, "I think you would make a better friend than enemy. We will go to our healers and get answers." He glanced at the two frozen people. "We will tell them we require more tests and they will stay here for brunch."

Jamie smiled at Ragnuk, glanced at her family and they were restored.

Ragnuk rose and guided Jamie to the door. "More tests are required. Do not be concerned, we will return."

Petunia rose from her chair about to give chase when Griphook pointed to another door, which was opened to reveal a dining room with table and chairs set for brunch. "Mr. Griphook, she will be alright, won't she? I should have gone with her. It's not right to leave a child alone with a stranger."

"Jamie is safe with Ragnuk. They will return." Griphook gestured for them to sit down and enjoy the food and drink provided.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Meanwhile, Jamie and Ragnuk were walking the hallways of Gringotts. "I would like to read my birth Mother's letter to my Mum, please."

Ragnuk nodded his head in reply and after a pause he spoke, "You act older than you appear."

Jamie tilted her head to the side and studied Ragnuk for a moment, then nodded her head. "You would make a better friend than enemy as well. I remember everything, every second of my life from the first breath I took. I don't remember much from being in my mother's womb, just warm and happy, then later squished by my brother. We hugged each other a lot and sent each other feelings. I miss him. He didn't feel right when he was born, then he was gone and I couldn't think to him any longer."

Ragnuk spoke in a softer gravelly voice. "It is rare for magical twins to survive. You were…fortunate." Making sure his shields were up around his mind, Ragnuk carefully thought to himself. S_ince they were twins, I wonder if she received her brother's magical core when he died. Seeing how powerful she is, I wouldn't be surprised. A very in-depth testing will need to be done. Can it really be Voldemort I sense in her? If so, how is she still herself and not taken over by him? _

After two more minutes of walking, Jamie stopped and sighed. "Please, can't we just go straight there? We have been here twice already."

Ragnuk stopped, looked at Jamie and chuckled. "I see our confusion charm does not work on you. We will go straight there." With that being said, Ragnuk turned into the right corridor, walked to the second door on the left and after opening it, gestured for Jamie to follow.

As soon as they stepped inside a grey cloaked goblin approached them.

Ragnuk imperially stated, "You will tell The Nine to meet me immediately at Ritual Room Seven." With that being said Ragnuk turned around with a flourish and ushered Jamie from the room. She hadn't even had a chance to peek about the room, never mind who Ragnuk had spoken to.

As they walked along the downward slanting corridor, Jamie noticed the wall scones where not casting as much light. It was progressively getting harder to see, as the stone walls gradually changed from light grey to the blackest of black. The stone flooring had correspondingly changed colour as well. Jamie also noticed some rainbow-hued colours lazily floating within the corridor and as she continued walking, she noticed the colours were becoming more intense. Suddenly she noticed two curved archways on either side of her. She could see nothing beyond the archways. Ragnuk and Jamie passed four more archways positioned like the first two, when they stopped before the end of the corridor facing the largest archway of them all. The intense colours coming from beyond this archway started to scare Jamie.

With a trembling voice Jamie asked Ragnuk, "What is this place? What are those colours? Why are they strongest here?"

Startled Ragnuk stared at Jamie in puzzlement. "This is the strongest warded ritual room. Tell me what you see when I do this." Ragnuk cast a spell and the room past the archway lighted up.

Jamie looked around in wonder as she stepped through the archway into the room beyond. "Oh that was pretty. Silvery-white whisps came from you to the wall scones and they lit up the room. They are floating about now with the other colours. What language did you speak? Is it a Goblin language or magic language?"

Ragnuk narrowed his eyes, looking intensely at Jamie, as he followed Jamie into the ritual room. "You can see magic. Very strong magic is performed here. I spoke Gobbledegook, Goblin language. The Nine are our strongest healers. You will lie within this chamber and allow them into your mind. They may need your blood. Change into the robe on the bench outside the doorway. Remove the locket as well. I will return with the Nine when you are ready." With that Ragnuk left the chamber.

The chamber was completely round with smooth black walls and curved ceiling. Walking outside the chamber Jamie saw the low bench she hadn't noticed before. _Maybe it wasn't there to begin with._ Once she was changed into the ankle length long sleeved dark grey cotton robe and had walked back into the chamber, she noticed faint lines and swirls written on walls, floor and ceiling. Everywhere she looked she could see them. Standing in the middle of the room she looked up. It was like looking at the universe, colours swirled and danced with each other, while light reflected off the colours and shadows played about the room. Jamie was just about to examine the shadows above her when she noticed Ragnuk had returned with the Nine. Ragnuk stood within the archway while the dark grey robed goblins encircled Jamie.

Just before Ragnuk turned to leave, he told Jamie to lie down and close her eyes, relaxing her mind and body.

As Jamie closed her eyes she saw the darkest shadow glide across the ceiling to the highest curve. Closing her eyes Jamie felt at peace. None of the chanting goblins noticed Jamie's eyes had turned brilliant neon green.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slowly waking Jamie noticed how comfortable she was, as if she had just had the best sleep ever. Opening her eyes and sitting up she saw she was in a comfy bed. White gauzy silk enclosed her within the queen sized four-poster bed. When she pushed aside the hangings and stepped forth she noticed she was still in her ritual robe. The walls were a peacock blue with white chair railings. The room held a wardrobe, desk, table and upholstered chairs all in mahogany. Two dark oak doors led from the room. Opening the wardrobe Jamie saw her previous clothes and locket. Grabbing them she opened one of the doors and sighed in relief as it was the loo and bathroom. Creamy marble lined the walls and floor of the loo, which was as richly decorated as the bedroom; silver faucets, sunken bath, a loo, a double sink with elaborate mirror and even mahogany shelving filled with thick peacock blue towels. Jamie quickly changed and exited back to the bedroom, as a knock sounded on the other door.

After Jamie had opened the door and moved aside to let Ragnuk enter, they sat at the table. Jamie had blinked her eyes a few times when Ragnuk had uttered the word "Brunch" and it had suddenly appeared on the table. _I __**like **__magic. _When they had satisfied their hunger and thirst, brunch had disappeared with a "Finished" from Ragnuk; Jamie had read the letter from her birth Mother to her Mum.

Laying the letter on the table Jamie looked into Ragnuk's eyes. "I need to know more: The Will, where my Godparents are, the results of the Ancestry ritual, the Potter funds, why I am living with Mum and the actions of Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort and Severus Snape for the last six years."

Smirking Ragnuk replied, "Asking for a lot aren't you?"

"Only for what you already know, which will be easy for you to tell a friend over a cup of tea." Jamie smirked back at Ragnuk.

Ragnuk burst out laughing showing a full (terrifying) smile. "I look forward to seeing how goblin you can be. The Will, results of the Ancestry ritual and Potter funds can be shown to you when we return to the others. Your Godfather is in the wizarding prison, Azkaban, for revealing your parents whereabouts and killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured with Crucio until they went insane. They are in permanent care at St. Mungo's. Lord Voldemort disappeared when he attempted to kill you after killing your parents. It appears, since the letter Petunia received was from Albus Dumbledore, that he arranged your placement with the Dursleys. Most likely it has something to do with him mentioning blood wards. We will discuss that later. He also revealed the Death Eater Severus Snape was his spy during the last few years of the war. Potions Master Snape is a professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is the Head Master there. He is also a Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

Jamie knew she was getting mostly bare facts from Ragnuk, but still fact was better than guesses. "Death Eaters were with Voldemort? It's not right for my Godfather to be in prison, unless he did kill Peter and those people. Was that proved in his trial? I'd like to see the trial results. St. Mungo's is a hospital for wizards? What is the Wizengamot?"

Nodding his head at Jamie's questions Ragnuk confirmed her questions about Death Eaters and St. Mungo's. _She uses her brains and picked up on what I didn't reveal. I could use her to really stir up the wizarding world. Getting the funds of House Potter invested again will bring additional profit for goblins instead of the galleons just sitting in the vault. Hmm…Lily wanted her daughter trained for wizarding society; the Black family could help with that. Andromeda would be best. Arcturus Black is an old warrior still with power, he should not be sitting by a fire and slowly slipping into death. Let's see what Jamie will do with this information._ "The Wizengamot is the high court of law in the wizarding world. The trial transcripts cannot be read because they do not exist."

Narrowing her eyes and letting out a gasp of outrage Jamie hissed, "**What!** My Godfather never was on trial? Who was in charge of the Wizengamot then, Dumbledore? Tell me more."

Ragnuk could feel a powerful magical buildup in the room. _How can she have such abundant power so soon after what happened in the Ritual Room. She definitely needs to be trained in all aspects of magic and defense. What a warrior she could become for the goblins. Subtle handling is needed here._ "Calm yourself. There was no trial. As Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm, he knew who the Secret Keeper would be and would have been told the address right then. He could not share it though. Peter is guilty there. As Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock, he could have insisted on a trial for Black given that information. We do not have any evidence of Black's guilt or innocence of the others' deaths. If the Aurors, who picked up Black, had followed procedure properly they would have checked Black's wand for prior spells. That could have proved his guilt or innocence, unless someone else used his wand. Minister of Magic then and now is Millicent Bagnold and as then and now, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is Bartemius Crouch Senior. Bartemius Crouch Junior was a Death Eater who was one of the ones responsible for torturing the Longbottoms. He also did not receive a trial but went straight to Azkaban when accused."

Jamie and Ragnuk sat together silently mauling over all the destruction caused by the deception of a small but powerful group of people. Jamie again felt as insignificant and powerless as a pawn in someone else's chess game. She refused to be controlled once again. "Ragnuk you have told me lots but I think I need the rest to make a plan… Goblins were smart to take charge of the wizard's gold, but I don't think Goblins and Wizards like each other. I need to find out about this society and I don't like wizards right now. If I decide to believe that this prophesy means me, and I can't get out of it, I'm going to need advisors."

Nodding to Jamie, Ragnuk left the room with Jamie following and then walking beside him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Returning to Ragnuk's office, they greeted Griphook, Petunia and Doug while they once again sat around the desk.

Petunia reached out her hand and caressed Jamie's face, "How are you?"

"Just fine Mum." Jamie leaned into the caress and smiled.

Releasing Jamie's face after a searching look into her eyes, Petunia clenched her hands and turned to Ragnuk, "What are the results from examining Jamie?"

Ragnuk sat back in his chair and looked through slightly hooded eyes. "Jamie does not have a Horcrux, a piece of soul, from Voldemort within her. Her scar is a lightning rune, called Sowilo. This means success, victory, spiritual, mental and bodily strength for her life's endeavor which is encased in an ancient code of honour. We believe she received it when Voldemort attacked her." Looking at Jamie Ragnuk continued, "Your birth Mother and Father gave their lives to save you. Voldemort was only after you Jamie. Laying down your life voluntarily for another wouldn't normally cause this rune to appear when a person is attacked. When we examined you we found a hidden memory. It was of Lily performing a blood ritual on you. She prepared you to survive."

Jamie was shocked and her hands felt like ice. "But I remember every moment of my life. How could I not remember this too?"

Sighing Ragnuk continued. "Lily was an unspeakable in training when she had to disappear with you and James. As a very intelligent witch, she must have researched how to save you as soon as she heard about the possible prophesy. After your first birthday, while James was away again on Dumbledore's orders, she performed the ceremony in your basement. She charmed the memory to be as if you were sick during the ritual. We have unlocked the memory for you, so you should remember it correctly now."

"Yes…yes I remember now."

"What is amazing is that you survived. A large part is due to the fact that you have your brother's magical core, which we believe you received upon his death at your birth. This doubled your magical core. You are an extremely powerful witch and will create an intense interest from observant magical beings." Opening the ancestry ritual parchment and sliding it towards them he pointed to different names written upon it as he continued. "Through your Father, James, you are the last heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Your Mother was adopted into the Evans family, through a muggle means, but not through blood. The blood wards never would have worked because your Mum does not share blood with you and Lily. We do not know why Dumbledore was never alerted to the fact that they never worked. As we follow your Mother's ancestry we see Squibs and Wizards in the family tree. A curious thing is we don't see any muggles marrying into the direct line, which means you, are a pure-blood on both sides of your parents. We think there was a deliberate hiding of your family line through to your Mother because the line leads to someone, well known in history, to never have had descendents; Antioch Peverell, the eldest. Antioch had received a wand from Death, which was stolen upon his being murdered. Your Father's line leads to Antioch's brother, Ignotus Peverell, who also received a gift from Death, an invisibility cloak. I suggest you read the children's book called, The Tales of Beedle the Bard." With an uplifting of his chin Ragnuk stared at Jamie and then motioned to her Mum and Doug.

Confused and curious Jamie "froze" her Mum and brother, "Sir?"

"I didn't want to confuse or upset your Mum, but notice here." Ragnuk pointed a finger to the third Peverell brother, Cadmus, and followed it down to the where the Gaunts married into the Salazar Slytherin line. He then continued down to the end; Tom Marvolo Riddle defeated by Jamie Lily Potter. "As you defeated the last heir to the Peverell, Gaunt and Slytherin lines, you have the right of conquest to the third gift from Death, the Resurrection Stone. No one has ever done this before. We do not know what this means, except that it seems Destiny has come to you in spades. We believe Tom Riddle was Voldemort. Dumbledore has always stated he would return. If that is the case, when he returns he will be coming after you, at the very least to defeat you to win back his honour and the magics that were given to you when you defeated him. The rune will protect you, but only from Voldemort, not his Death Eaters. As a powerful Goblin mentor and friend I will grant for you to be trained by our warriors. If you accept, Griphook will advise you at a later date when you will start. We will also train you, if necessary, on mind protection magics. Goblin magic is quite different from Wizard magic, as again so is each species magic from others. The well known defeat of Voldemort and the scar on your forehead will let everyone know who you are immediately. While we cannot remove the rune, nor would we want to, we can move it on your body and disguise it with a tattoo. I would also advise you to keep this entire time spent with us and these contents hidden from everyone. Unless you have any questions, release your family."

With a brief glance at her family Jamie released them. "So I am heir to the Peverell and Potter lines. Will I have to accept being an heir to all the lines now? Do I have to be a certain age to accept?"

Ragnuk nodded his head thoughtfully. "There is no acceptance on your part. You simply are the heir as you are the last living descendant for these ancient lines. That being said, if you do not accept the heir rings, you will not have that family's house spirits to guide and teach you. Also you cannot gain entrance to the Heir or House Vaults. As the last descendant you may choose between the ages of eleven to seventeen when you will take on your Ladyship duties to your lines. There are a degree of varying duties for each family line. This will be discussed later with your account managers. It is best to keep each House separate with individual managers."

After a small silence Petunia sighed and spoke softly, "Perhaps we should take some time to reflect on everything that has happened today."

Jamie sharply shook her head. "No Mum, I want to accept my heritage. It's the last gift I will receive from my parents." Jamie again froze her Mum and Doug. "Ragnuk, could you summon or retrieve the heir rings. I have a suspicion about something and I want to see if I am correct."

Ragnuk nodded and spoke, "Heir Potter ring," A small wooden box appeared on his desk. "Antioch Peverell heir ring," Another wooden box appeared. "Ignotus Peverell heir's ring," The second box glowed briefly. "Hmmm, Gaunt heir's ring," again the second box glowed briefly, and Ragnuk lifted an eyebrow; "Salazar Slytherin heir's ring," as before the second box glowed; Ragnuk paused thoughtfully "I wonder… Cadmus Peverell heir's ring," again the second box briefly glowed. Carefully Ragnuk opened the second box. Briefly looking inside he saw one ring. "The House spirits have combined the Peverells, Gaunt and Slytherin rings. This is unheard of. The spirits must be similar enough to be identical or…they were already combined." Quickly closing the wooden box, he placed both boxes into a drawer and motioned for Jamie to again unfreeze her family. Once that was done he pulled out the two wooden boxes and placed them on the desk near Jamie. Motioning to one of the boxes he spoke, "Let's proceed. Take the Potter heir ring and place it on the ring finger of your right hand. It will automatically adjust and you can nonverbally tell it to be invisible. Once that is done do the same for the other heir ring but placing it on your middle finger same hand."

Jamie opened the dark wooden box and carefully pulled out the simple golden band. It was etched with the Potter crest and seemed quite plain. Placing it onto her ring finger and making the crest be on top, Jamie gasped aloud. The ring had squeezed tightly to her finger, pinched her and then eased to be snug. Slowly the band turned crimson and then the gold slowly returned to the band except now the crest etching was crimson. Jamie stiffened in her seat.

_Well, who do we have here, A possible heir? We will see if you are worthy._

_Are you the House Spirits? How will I be judged?_

_Yes, we are the House Spirits and we will judge your worth through your convictions, actions, purity and honour. _

_What are the consequences of being worthy or unworthy?_

_If you are worthy we will accept and teach you, if you are not worthy you will immediately die._

_Well, nothing much to say to that but, search me utterly to make sure you know __**exactly**__ who I am._

…well, well you are a most intriguing heir. Your actions and inactions prove you are Honourable. Hmmm…you have Courage and strength of will to survive and prosper. Your sense of Justice is very strong but tempered with loyalty, forgiveness and compassion – like a warrior of old. What interesting thinking about magic, but it works – surprisingly so. Oh, who is this? Can it be, is this true? There is no doubt now, you will make a formidable warrior. Yes, you are definitely acceptable.

Jamie closed her eyes briefly and with a deep release of breath, opened her neon green eyes and looked at Ragnuk. "They have accepted me. You did not tell me what would happen or the consequences."

With a wide smile showing most of his teeth Ragnuk explained, "You did not ask and congratulations."

Doug piped up, "What do you mean sis, didn't you just have to put the ring on?"

Jamie's eyes returned to normal. "No, I was examined by the House Spirits to see if I was worthy. Ragnuk, I think I should study Goblin ways. I find you quite tricky…I like it."She smiled broadly.

Ragnuk snorted in amusement and was slightly uneasy that Jamie liked them. _It is slightly disturbing that a Witch likes Goblins; there might even be respect in her eyes._ _Maybe she will survive the second ring after all._ He motioned to the remaining closed box.

The second box was exactly like the first although the ring was slightly different. The band was burnished silver etched with a snake wrapped around a vertical thick line, which was halving a thick circle enclosed within a thick triangle, some of the lines overlapped. The snakes' eyes were chips of emerald and its mouth was open as if it were hissing. Jamie could see colours of green, black and silver magic swirling tightly around the ring.

Ragnuk and Griphook let out gasps and suddenly stiffened in their chairs. Jamie narrowed her eyes, "What?! What now?"

The Goblins shared a look and then Ragnuk whispered, "The Deathly Hallows with a serpent. Salazar was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Each of the four founders had their own Houses, which are represented by an animal; Gryffindor a lion, Ravenclaw an eagle, Hufflepuff a badger and Slytherin a snake. We did not expect the combining of this heir ring. Read the book we suggested earlier and also read Hogwarts: A History."

Jamie's back straightened and she looked at her Mum. Jamie could feel the tension pouring from her Mum. Petunia was biting her bottom lip and looked like she was about to grab Doug and Jamie and run from the room. With a smile for her Mum and Doug, she relaxed her shoulders and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Again the same tight pinch and release but this time the ring turned a blackish crimson. Slowly the ring changed colours. The snake was an iridescent dark grey, the emerald eyes changing to brilliant neon green, its tongue crimson, while its fangs were ivory. The line, circle and triangle darkened to gleaming black obsidian. Three voices hissed into her mind; a female and two males.

Well, well who do we have here, A possible heir? How delightful to torture you.

We don't torture, we examine and judge.

Whatever, at least this one is a pureblood, unlike the other possible, who had a muggle for a father and barely a squib for a mother.

Oh yes, I would have loved to torture him. Unfortunately he knew he would never be worthy, so he never tried. Pity, we all would have agreed to kill him.

Oh, you already have an heir ring and house spirits?! It's a Potter! Well my brother was further down the line, so it could be acceptable, I suppose. How interesting to be all together again.

Gryffindors! You expect me to be connected to unthinking Headstrong Fools of Gryffindor!

Be quite! Hmm… what is this? This heir, she is quite the snake already, so cunning and private. What ambition for control in her life and others. She has so many juicy hidden secrets already, though the Goblins know much. She wants to learn from them to become more slytherin, how delightful. Look at how she already has planted thoughts into people, though they weren't wizards, to get what she wanted. We two girls could have so much fun together.

Look, look, see this here. I recognize him, we have met before! See through her eyes; see who has come to her so many times already. It's him! Or is it her? I never can figure it out. How do you address or talk about this person? Arrg!

Yes, I see. We could be a great advantage to her, if we share our gifts. I could share so much with my heir at hogwarts. Besides, I'm tired of being in a box.

I Agree. Did either of you notice we are on her power finger? Idiots, the both of you! I like this Heir, What potential of power and destruction on those who wish to use her. Also, we could have the pleasure of killing the unworthy one after all.

Don't you mean again? She already has once. Look at the magical core she has while still so young and we haven't even contributed yet. She hasn't even reached her normal increase when she turns eleven and Seventeen. How exciting to be with one with so much magical power. I agree and accept her as heir.

Stop blathering and move on to the fun part of gifting her. You always want to have the last word and take forever to stop talking. You're pointing out the obvious again. I wonder if she can cope with my gifts. It will be most amusing to see, maybe she'll go insane.

Both of you shut it. Gifting will be done slowly and we will ensure her safety and health with the other House Spirits... Maybe one gift now should be fine, since they are in Diagon Alley. I will decide which one, not another word from either of you!

Jamie slumped into her chair and with a shuddering inhale and smooth exhale she opened her brilliant neon green eyes. "I think I need a bit of a breather after all that."

Ragnuk called for tea and biscuits to appear magically on his desk. After they had all partaken and it was vanished away Ragnuk disguised Jamie's scar while Petunia applied a bit a makeup as well. Gruffly Ragnuk suggested that Jamie think where she would like her rune scar moved to on her body and what she would like as a tattoo. It would be done when Jamie comes back in a few days for her meeting with her account managers.

By this time Jamie's eyes had returned to their normal green. She silently wished for her heir rings to become invisible and they did.

"I believe we are almost done. A tutor for Jamie would be best. She will need to know how to perform her Headship duties and learn to take on her eventual membership in the Wizegamot. There is much resentment of Purebloods towards muggleborns and muggles. Griphook will have a candidate at your next meeting. You may also purchase; A History of Magic and Wizards' Book or Witches' Book. Also ask for the muggleborn pamphlet. Your tutor will advise you further." Ragnuk pulled out fresh parchment. "Let's keep the original letters and ancestry ritual in the Peverell Family vault. Here is a copy of each for you to take." Ragnuk handed Petunia the copies and then handed the originals to Griphook.

Griphook accepted the papers. "Since you don't have any vault keys the Family and trust vaults will be rekeyed, costing 15 galleons. We will combine the Peverell vaults into one. You will have two trust vaults, Peverell and Potter; two Family vaults, Potter and Peverell; and one Heritage vault, Slytherin. The Gaunts had no vault for the last two hundred years. These Family vaults are all high security but the trust vaults only require a key and identity verification. The Heritage vault is of a higher level of security than Family vaults. Before the vaults are adjusted and new keys issued, there will be an identifier charm cast for existing key holders. This means we will know who has a key at this time for any of the vaults. Those keys will be activated with their memory remover charm and simply disappear. The current key holder will simply forget they ever had the key and will no longer even remember the vault number. The charm will only be cast for the last 20 years of use. Even though Gringotts wasn't created until 1474 and the Peverells lived in the 1200's, we had been hiding treasures for Wizards for centuries at a cost. Jamie, do not let anyone have your vault keys. With your key, you have implied they have your permission to fully access that vault, and they may take what they want. Gringotts will not see this as theft."

Touching the blank parchment with his finger Griphook proceeded to speak in Gobbledegook. The parchment created a table showing the vault Family name, type, number, and name of key holder, date of access and items removed. Beside each key holder was written a group of numbers or "deceased". When the charm had finished everyone was eager to see the results. As expected the Peverell and Slytherin vaults had no activity and the key holder was listed as deceased. However, the Potter vaults had Albus Dumbledore as the key holder and both showed use over the last five years. The number of items Dumbledore had taken from the Family vault was astounding; books, furniture, a pensieve, and magical items just to name a few. The list for the Potter trust vault was also long showing thousands of galleons had been removed. Ragnuk and Griphook were looking quite scary; rigid body and teeth shown in a grimace, and their hands were clenched tightly.

Griphook spoke through clenched teeth. "I will send the retrieval squad to get these items back. If an item cannot be retrieved we will deduct its value from his vault. A memory charm will be activated on the items so they will not be remembered by anyone who saw them near Dumbledore. I will check the Will of James and Lily Potter, but I do not believe Dumbledore had any legal right to those keys. They should have been retrieved by Sirius Black. Jamie, we will go over the Will and what has been retrieved at our next meeting. An owl will deliver a letter to you stating the date and time of your appointment along with a portkey directly to Gringotts with instructions on how to activate it."

Griphook opened his pouch, which was tied to his belt. Here are your new keys; the silver is the Heritage vault, the two Family vaults are gold and the two trust vaults are bronze. As you can see the vault number is engraved onto each corresponding key. You will need to remember which vault number belongs to which vault. Let's proceed to your vaults now."

Standing up Jamie commented. "I think today we will only go to the Peverell trust vault. Thank you for your wisdom and advice Ragnuk. May gold flow into your vault."

Ragnuk responded, "May your enemies be afraid of your shadow and curse the day they were born."

Jamie laughed delightedly and respectfully nodded her head at Ragnuk.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Griphook led them from the office and shortly they were again at the hall. Opening one of the identical doors on the walls, the group entered a small bare torch-lit room with a set a tracks near the far wall. Stating, "Cart." Griphook ushered them into a metal ore cart that came screeching to a halt before them. "Hold tight."

With a jerk the cart started forward sending them into a dark, cold windy tunnel. The cart tumbled along the tracks and quickly gained speed, terrifying Petunia as they sharply careened through a corner. Suddenly they were falling down, down, down into a pit as Doug and Jamie screamed with delight. Abruptly they emerged near the ceiling of a huge cavern, sparkling like the night sky, still following the tracks steeply leading them further down. They could just barely see other carts, filled with goblins and people, on tracks that zipped along up, down, cornering wildly and gigantic loops. With a loud gasp, they heard Griphook chuckle with amusement as they were soaked. Their cart had leveled out and took them under a waterfall.

Petunia stuttered, "Could we slow down please?"

With humour in his voice Griphook stated, "One speed only, no stops."

When they finally reached their torch lit destination, Peverell trust vault 407, they were mostly dry due to the speed of travel and the increasing warmth in the air. Douglas swore he glimpsed a dragon through an archway into another cavern. Jamie believed him but Petunia wasn't so sure. Rather Petunia hoped it wasn't true.

Getting out of the cart Griphook held out his hand, "Key".

Jamie handed over the correct key and closely watched Griphook open the vault door. As Jamie stepped into the vault torches lit within and she heard Griphook explaining the monetary system of galleons, sickles and knuts. Petunia and Doug stayed in the cart and gazed at the stone walls around them interspersed with vault doors. Jamie gazed around her seeing piles of coins; some had even reached the ceiling and flowed to her feet. She tried to see how large the vault was but was unable to.

Well, stop gawking. Don't be an idiot, grab the bag on the shelf by the door and place some coins in it. We still have much to do today.

Be nice! She has never been here before. It can be a bit overwhelming. The bag has an undetectable Extension charm on it. Before you put anything into it, touch the knot tying it closed. It will key to you and then only you may use it.

Jamie grabbed the small leather pouch and touched the knot of leather ties. _Ouch, that hurts. Does everything here have to draw blood?! _Quickly Jamie stuck her finger into her mouth.

Oh, we forgot to mention it bites…It just needs a little blood.

_It's a bit late now. You are all so very helpful. Keep this up and I won't trust a thing you tell me._

My, you are a caustic little thing aren't you? You need to learn to ask questions, don't be such a gryffy and blindly follow what you are told. I expected better from you. Although, point taken about trusting us.

True, you do need to learn how to be a thinking pureblood Lady. Most children your age would already know this.

I wonder if the pouch would be considered Blood magic. I've heard nowadays it is considered dark or evil, the fools.

Seriously! Blood magic is used at gringotts every day. It protects your assets and can prevent numerous deceptions. Our world would have expired long ago without blood adoption rituals.

Jamie sighed. _How much should I take?_

Information first: only you can open the pouch, if lost it will automatically return to you and It will never get heavy or bulky no matter how much you place into it. Open the pouch, see the three compartments? Each compartment is for the three types of currency. Notice the flap near the opening inside. That is where you should put all of your confidential papers. Answer Second: take as much as you want. At the very least take a dozen handfuls each. A Pureblood should always have enough funds for whatever they wish for.

Are we finished here yet? This is boring.

Ignore him. While it is proper to have enough funds, it is best if possible to get someone else to buy things for you. Why spend your funds on something someone else will buy for you. Just be careful about any expectations they may have for giving the present. House Elves are very good at body removals and blood stains. I will teach you how to use your feminine wiles, we'll have such fun!

Jamie was beginning to wonder about how to silence house spirits. _The Potter spirits certainly are quiet. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea; after all they __**are**__ supposed to teach me._

Jamie quickly finished up, secured the pouch and after walking out of the vault, watched Griphook lock it and then retrieved the key from him; off they went again into the cart. They didn't return via the route they had taken to get to the vault. Instead they went a different way, but this time they held on tight as they went through several loop-d-loops. Jamie thought it was a great opportunity for the Goblins to retrieve some gold from loose pockets and unsecured pouches; Goblins were certainly smart. Petunia was not feeling well by the time they stepped from the cart into an identical room to the one they had started in.

Griphook handed Petunia a potion vial and gruffly stated, "One Galleons for Stomach Settling Potion."

Jamie paid for the potion and Petunia quickly drank it after a quick thanks to Jamie. Petunia immediately felt much better and it also eliminated the beginnings of her migraine. With a final check of Jamie's scar, dabbing it with a bit of powder, they exited the little room into the hall. All three thanked the Goblin; Jamie added that she was looking forward to seeing him soon, before they exited Gringotts.

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't resist the three house spirits. There is a pattern for the speakers and I tried to give you hints as to who they represent or their main characteristic. See below for more info.**

**The answer is a repeating pattern; female – Bellatrix-like/Gaunt/Pureblood mania/blood thirsty character; male – Peverell/a bit snooty/high society character; male - Salazar Slytherin/testy/sly character. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Exploring Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; just a few cuts and bleeding; maybe a headache or two - some people are just too loud.**

Chapter Six – Exploring Diagon Alley

The family of three slowly moved away from Gringotts and out onto the slightly crowded street. They were all slightly bewildered and needed to catch their breaths. Petunia took charge, glancing around she led them to an old fashioned wrought iron table and chairs with umbrellas right outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As they sat down Petunia pulled out her map. "Let's make a plan of where we need to go and where we want to go. First though, Jamie how are you doing love? Are you tired? Do you want to go home and come back another time?"

"No, Mum I want to stay. I'm a bit tired but I really, really want to get those books and look around, please?" Jamie stared into her Mum's eyes with a slightly pleading look. She knew not to pour it on, as it would have the opposite effect. Petunia was quite capable of saying no and sticking to it regardless to the amount of pleading involving teary eyes and sad faces.

"Alright we'll stay for a bit, but if you need to rest we'll come right back here for ice cream. I'm so proud of you both. Doug you were so patient and supportive of your sister and me, thanks love. Now, let's look at this map and see where we want to go. We need to get books. Let's get some quills and paper or parchment; it seems the wizarding world uses those still. I'm interested in looking at potions. It took away my migraine and calmed my stomach, and so quickly too."

Doug looked up at his Mum with a smile, "Really Mum? That's great." _It would be great if Mum wasn't in pain stuck in her dark room. She always looks so tired and shaky with her face so white and we have to be quiet too. Maybe she won't miss anymore of my games either. _Doug's tummy ached when his Mum was in pain.

Petunia smiled at Doug, "Yes it was the best medicine ever. Jamie I think we need to get you robes. This is what witches wear and I want you to be comfortable in both worlds. Let's go to Madam Malkin's first, since we're so close by."

That started a lively discussion of all the shops they wanted to go to. Petunia had to finally put her foot down and state they could always come back, this wasn't a onetime visit. At one point they were interrupted by a waiter asking what they would like to order. Petunia was slightly embarrassed that they were just using the place to rest and plan to go other places, but reassured the waiter they would be back later to treat themselves to "the best ice cream in the world" after their shopping. The waiter smiled and said he understood; Diagon Alley didn't provide parks or resting areas. Shortly thereafter they crossed the street and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello dears, how can I help you today?" A slightly chubby and curly grey-haired woman called to them as she walked over. She was wearing witches robes of a soft blue that flattered her smiling face.

With a pleased smile, Petunia replied, "How do you do? We are looking for some robes for my daughter, Jamie."

"Please Mum, you and Doug too? I don't want to be the only one and we are family. It would help me not feel so different." Jamie had spoken softly but her hands were clenched tightly into fists by her sides.

Hesitating slightly Petunia agreed. _Is she already feeling separated from us?_ Petunia was sad but determined Jamie would always feel accepted and loved. _Maybe I could get her a present here for her birthday, bring some of this world into ours. It might help._

"So, are you looking for every day robes or for a special occasion? We have a special right now…" Madam Malkin started her sales pitch and motioned for an assistant to help her. _This is going to be a treat. Judging by what they are wearing they are obviously muggles but how different, two blondes and the girl's beautiful black hair with a hint of red. Oh the colours we are going to try today!_

"Every day robes are fine for now. For my son and me...We are muggles and if it is appropriate everyday robes for us as well." Petunia leaned closer to Madam Malkin and whispered, "We won't offend anyone by dressing this way would we, even if we are muggles?"

Madam Malkin gave another gentle smile, winked and whispered back to Petunia, "It is better if you dress in robes. When in Rome right? I'll have something whipped up immediately so you can wear it out."

"Thank you Madam Malkin."

With a pat on Petunia's arm, Madam Malkin then guided them to the dressing room to be measured, talking all the while about which colours would suite each of them and the style she would like to see them dressed in for casual wear. Meanwhile her assistant busily set up three note quills with parchment to record everything her Mistress was recommending and then quickly set up the measuring tapes to automatically start measuring all three customers.

Meanwhile Doug and Jamie were startled to see the quills and parchment in mid air writing away. They were squirming around trying to see what the quills were writing and also to see the measuring tape measuring their whole bodies by itself.

Interrupting herself from her chatter, Madam Malking said, "Oh my, how silly of me, I forgot to ask your names. There's no use of taking notes and measurements if I don't have your names for the records."

Petunia introduced herself and her children, who politely nodded their heads and smiled at their names.

In a very short time all three were dressed, robes adjusted, paid for and an order for more placed, which would be owled to them, and suddenly they were outside the shop. Looking at each other's stunned faces they started to laugh.

"I think that's the fastest we have every shopped in a clothing shop before, I like it Mum!" commented Doug with a grin on his face.

Still laughing and with a couple of elbow jabs at Doug the three walked into Flourish &amp; Blott's next door. They abruptly stopped laughing as they looked at the rows and rows of books before them. Turning about they walked outside again, looked at the store and then walked in again. The inside was surprisingly much larger than the outside of the store indicated.

With a little sigh Jamie commented, "I love magic. Remember Mum anything is possible with magic, right?"

Giving a little chuckle and a quick hug, Petunia smirked, "Quite right my dear, quite right."

A sales girl off to their right, behind a wooden oak counter with an old fashioned gold and black cash register, enquired in a hushed tone, "Do you need any help?"

Smiling Petunia replied, "Yes please, we need a few books: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Hogwarts: A History, A History of Magic, The Witch's Book, and any Muggleborn pamphlets you have. Also I think we'd like to look around a bit as well."

Coming around the counter the girl held the parchment that her notes quill had written the books Petunia had requested on, "I'll get these for you. You can either follow me or start browsing when you spot something you find interesting."

Jamie followed the shop girl noticing some of the books were very large and heavy. "Do you have a bag that will shrink the books and make them weigh less or should I purchase a bag to do that?"

"Well, we do have bags that can do that, but if you want a school bag with a shoulder strap you'll have to go to the Trunk Shop just past Gringotts. They have a great selection of colours, materials and charms you can select from. Our bags are good for up to ten books but a school bag can carry lots more and it can have compartments for other supplies you'll need to carry around for classes." Replied the shop girl as she pulled down Hogwarts: A History. The book was huge and thick. "Do you want the newest edition or the old edition, which has a lot more stories in it?"

"Oh the old one I think. I'm just going to find my Mum and see about getting a school bag before we get all these books. Be right back." Jamie turned around and started walking swiftly away looking down every aisle for her Mum and Doug. Finding herself back at the entrance she scowled with her arms crossed. _How huge is this place? I didn't see them anywhere. By the time I find them I could be back with a bag._ Tapping her foot while her arms crossed over her chest, Jamie came to a decision, _I'll just be a minute and the sales girl knows where I went, everything should be fine if I go fast._

Knowing she was not doing the correct thing, Jamie opened the book store door and stepped outside. Looking quickly to the left, so she didn't walk into anyone as she stepped into the street, she saw a bunch of boys gathered around a shop window. Curious as to what they were looking at and hearing the awe in their excited voices she turned her feet towards them.

The owner, Mr. Standish, of Quality Quidditch Supplies had purposely gotten up early this morning to make sure his display window was ready before the first customer stepped into Diagon Alley this morning. He was right to be proud of the effort and time he had spent on that display, seeing as the response generated had exceeded his expectations. There were roughly ten boys, of various ages and sizes, outside the display window chattering away about the new Nimbus 1700. Suddenly a fight broke out amongst them.

A six year old red haired boy had turned away from the window to argue with the red haired twins, who had been directly behind him. A few of the boys around the three had quickly left leaving four still gazing raptly at the broom while their smiling faces were almost pressed against the glass. With a snarled yell the red haired and now red faced little boy drew his clenched fist and elbow back behind him hitting a blonde haired boy in the head. This caused the blonde haired boy to smash his face into the corner of the wood framed window. At that point a plump red haired woman came upon the scene.

"What is going on here?! Fred and George are you being mean to your brother again?" screeched the red haired woman. With those words all the other boys by the window decided they wanted to be as far away as possible from the ear piercing harridan, leaving only the hurt boy behind.

The red haired boy gave a few false tears and whined to his mum, "They wouldn't let me have any candy. They have lots and won't share."

"Mum we saved" said one twin.

"for months to buy some" said the other twin.

"candy from the store. We don't want" said the first twin.

"to give any to Ron, when he never" said the second twin.

"shares or saves for his own." completed the first twin.

"You boys need to share with your brother or I will take it all away and you will both have none. We are leaving now!" The woman grabbed the candy with one hand and the little boy with her other hand. The boy, Ron, looked over his shoulder at his twin brothers and while he smirked stuck out his tongue.

The twins dejectedly looked at each other, shook their heads and said at the same time, "Git, we'll get him for this." As they started to walk away they looked at the hurt boy and called out, "Sorry you got hurt."

By this time Jamie had made her way over to the blonde haired boy. His left hand was cradling his left eye and cheek, blood was starting to seep between his fingers and run down his wrist. With his right fist clenched and his body almost vibrating, he stared after the red haired family as they walked away. He bit his bottom lip and looked ready to cry or scream out in rage.

"Let's take a look at that." Jamie softly spoke to the boy as she pulled out her handkerchief from her robe pocket. Looking up at his face she gently eased his hand from his face. "Wow, you're really brave. If it had been me, I'd be bawling by now. It's not bad, just a cut on your eyebrow and cheekbone. Here use this." Jamie placed her handkerchief covered hand over the boy's cuts and pressed gently._ He is kind of cute. Wow, just look at his eyes, I've never seen grey eyes before. It'd be a shame if this scars. Most likely it will. Maybe I could just help a little. It wasn't his fault and the prat didn't even say sorry. His mum didn't even try to help either, nasty people. The twins at least said sorry and it wasn't even their fault._

The boy blinked and stared at Jamie as she helped him. His face felt curiously warm from where her hand touched and he slowly moved his hand over top of hers. She eased her hand from underneath his leaving him to hold the handkerchief in place.

With a wink she said, "I hope you feel better soon, take care." Leaning closer she raised her lips to his ear and whispered, "Don't tell." Then smiling one last time she quickly turned and ran back up the street leaving a thoroughly puzzled boy behind her.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the boy blinked and looked up at his father. "Draco what happened to you?! Let's see." Crouched in front of his son, the blonde haired man carefully eased the bloody hand and handkerchief away from his son's face. "I see blood but I don't think your face is hurt. Is it your hand son?" The man pulled the cloth from his son's hand and still could not see any damage. He looked into his son's eyes and with a firm voice said, "Draco what is going on?"

Draco looked at his father, clenched the cloth in his hand and whispered, "Let's go home please. I'll tell you there."

Raising his right eyebrow the boy's father replied, "Cover your face again with the cloth, we'll find your mother at Twilfitt &amp; Tattings and go straight home. Then we shall discuss this."

Following the same direction the girl had fled, father and son walked side-by-side. One pair of older grey eyes looked for any signs of threat; while the younger grey eye searched for the girl who had helped him. _Where did she go? If I see her I want to introduce her to my father. I didn't even say thank you. I won't ever forget her. What did she do to me? It doesn't even hurt anymore. Well, except for the back of my head where that git hit me. Why did he do that? What was his name? Ron, that's right. Red haired Ron with twin brothers and what a mother! Ugh, no class at all. At least the twins said sorry. He didn't nor his mother. I'll remember them too. I don't like them at all. Father may know who they are. No, I don't want him to know. It's my hurt; I'll get revenge on my own terms one day._

Unknown to either party Jamie had just closed the door of the Trunk Shop before the father and son passed by. Looking around she blinked a few times at the stacks and stacks of trunks filling the room. Looking at the walls she saw handbags of all sorts hanging from hooks. The air smelled of leather and wood with a hint of spices, although the place was a bit dusty.

A rough male voice called out, "If you want any help I'm at the back."

Jamie followed the voice to the very back of the shop to see an elderly grey haired man wearing a leather apron sitting on a low stool. He had a quill stuck behind his left ear and he was waving a stick at the bag he was holding as he muttered under his breath. Sticking his wooden stick behind his right ear he lifted a pail of water from the floor and poured it into the bag. As the water started to seep from the bag onto the floor he started to swear.

"Excuse me." Jamie said in a prim little voice.

The man looked up startled to hear and see such a young girl in his shop. He immediately stopped swearing while his face turned a bright red. "Sorry little miss, how can I help you?"

_He looks just like a grandpa should, even with the red face._ "I need a school bag that can hold a lot of books and stuff, be feather-light and I guess water-proof would be good too." Jamie frowned as she looked at the bag the man held. "Maybe you could tell me of other charms too. Oh, and it has to have pockets inside and be very strong."

Both the girl and man looked at the puddle slowly forming on the floor. With a chuckle and man kicked the bucket underneath the bag and placed the bag into it. With a wink at the little girl, "Don't mind this mess. I always test my merchandise before they go on the floor to be sold. Someone wanted to sell me some leather. Good thing I only bought a small amount, as I think I'll only get belts from the lot. Not worth the time, probably sell it to someone else. Let's see now. Bags hmm…shrinking, feather-light, water-proof charms, dragon hide is best for durability and fire-proof. You're a little small for going to Hogwarts yet. You want pockets inside? Ah, compartmentalized inside. Anti-theft charm would be good, don't need someone else summoning your bag. Need any identification or locking charm? Then there's colour, know what you want?"

Jamie was a little overwhelmed with all the choices. _A little help here please house spirits._

**_Female Spirit: Shopping! I love to shop. So let's see, yes get the dragon hide and all the charms he mentioned. Leave the identification blank for now. Maybe just your initials, we can change it to your coat of arms later. Always get a locking charm, blood is best but a password will do for now._**

**_Male Spirit 1: No pink or black. Black is just too much for a little girl._**

**_Male Spirit 2: Well, I won't be caught dead with yellow._**

**_F: Oh you two are so funny - not! We're already dead and the bag is for a little girl. Black will look smart, but grey would be best or dark brown. It will wear well and still look good._**

**_M1: Grey like the boy's eyes. That was a nice colour._**

**_M2: What are you talking about? Who cares about the boy's eye colour._**

**_F: Really you two, if Jamie likes the boy's eyes it is fine. She is a girl after all. Now Jamie you pick what you want and don't listen to those two sour old men. Besides we have other shopping to do soon._**

_What do you mean other shopping?_

**_M1: We'll lead you there soon. Do hurry; you've been away quite awhile from your mum. She might be getting worried soon. Also I am not sour or old!_**

_Oh no, how long have I been gone for?_

**_M2: Now you start worrying? Just hurry up and move it. Just say you were reading behind a chair or something when we get back. (I am sarcastic not sour!)_**

**_F: Right, that will make perfect sense when she shows them the bag to put her books in._**

_I didn't think about that. You're right; I'm going to be in so much trouble. Why didn't you guys say anything?_

**_M1: We are only here to teach you, not make your decisions for you. Besides you never asked our opinion._**

**_M2: Less talking, more getting out of here. Now!_**

"Do you have anything already made in grey? I think with just my initials will be fine and yes to a password. Can I get that changed later?" Jamie said in a quiet little voice.

"Let's go take a look." The old man had gotten up, walked towards the far right wall and reached for a medium grey bag. Holding out the bag to the little girl, he noticed she looked almost ready to start crying, "Are you alright?"

Jamie was clenching her hands and a tear fell from her eye. "I didn't tell my Mum where I was going. Please, could I come back later for the bag? I really don't want her to be upset that I left without her knowing."

Putting the bag back the owner said, "Sure sweetie, let me just walk you back so we both feel better about your safety."

"Oh you don't have to…but I would feel better about it. Just to the book store near Madam Malkin's please." Jamie gave a timid little smile as she brushed away her tear with her fingers.

The man put a closed sign in the window of the store, placed his wooden stick in his pants pocket, threw the quill on the floor and after locking the door, held out his left hand for the little girl. "My name is Hugh little miss. What's yours?"

Jamie shyly clasped his hand and giving him a huge smile replied, "Hi Hugh, my name is Jamie Evans." They were quietly walking down the street when after a few minutes Jamie spoke again, "Can I call you Grandpa Hugh. You're just so nice and you look like a Grandpa should. You wouldn't mind, would you? I mean I don't have to-" Jamie stopped talking suddenly when she felt Hugh gently squeeze her hand and they stopped walking.

Crouching down to look at Jamie face to face, Hugh smiled and spoke. "Darling Jamie I would love it if you would call me Grandpa Hugh. That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. Now, let's go find your mum."

They resumed walking and in just a minute or so they were entering Flourish &amp; Blott's.

Jamie released her hand from Grandpa Hugh and flung herself at Petunia. "Mum, I'm so sorry. I left without telling you. I just wanted to get a bag for our books and I didn't tell you. I'm so very sorry Mum, please forgive me." By the end of this little speech Jamie was crying and holding tightly to Petunia's waist.

Petunia looked at the man who had walked in with her daughter with a puzzled look. She hugged Jamie tight and then eased her daughter from her body so she could tilt her face up. "You went out of the store alone and without asking for permission, anything could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known how to find you. Jamie, you know what you did was wrong and I'm thankful you told me the truth and came back safely. We will discuss your punishment when we get home. For now introduce me to this gentleman who brought you back." Petunia gently wiped the tears from Jamie's face and both of them turned to face Hugh.

Leaning her back against her mum Jamie introduced Hugh to her mum and then to Doug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to seeing you a bit later today at my shop just past Gringotts." Turning to the book shop girl he stated, "Susan just send the books to my shop and I'll place them in Jamie's new bag." With a wink to Jamie and a smile to everyone else, Hugh was out the door before anyone could reply.

Susan decided she better reassure these customers about Hugh. "Hugh is really nice. He's got no family left after the war but he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they attacked first. He's the kindest man you'll ever meet and it looks like he's taken a shine to your daughter. Did you have anything else you wanted to look at or are you ready to tally up?"

"Let's tally up please." Petunia was more than ready to go as the day just seemed to be getting longer each minute.

Once they had paid for the books and left the store they walked into the stationery shop next door. They picked out some practice quills, a quill sharpening knife, a few bottles of black ink, nice and rough parchment and a notebook on learning how to write with a quill. They also requested those items to be sent to the Trunk Shop under the name of Jamie Evans. Doug was happy to find out the red quill was from a Phoenix, although he was a little sad it was much too expensive for them to purchase. They left the shop and proceeded to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a mid afternoon snack. Opting to eat outside they quickly sat at their previous table with sighs of relief. The same waiter they had spoken to before greeted them in a very friendly manner. With recommendation from the waiter they each ordered different flavoured ice cream cones. After they had finished they proceeded to Hugh's Trunk Shop.

Grandpa Hugh was at the back of the shop again when the Evans entered.

A rough male voice called out, "If you want any help I'm at the back." Jamie stifled a giggle at hearing the same words spoken again as she led her mum and Doug to Hugh.

This time Hugh was working at the counter on the beautiful grey bag he and Jamie had looked at earlier. "Hello again Missus, Master and Little Miss. I'm almost done here. Just need to know your middle initial Jamie and then tell you how to set your password. Then we'll place these books into your bag and your all set."

Jamie smiled and walked around the counter to climb onto a stool beside Hugh. "My initials are J L E."

With a swish of his wand in the air Hugh touched the tip of his wand to the black metal plate that made up part of the clasp. Bronze copper script formed Jamie's initials.

"Oh it's beautiful Grandpa Hugh!"

Doug rose onto his tiptoes to see but couldn't as the counter was just too high. He sighed and then spoke, "May I see too please?"

"Of course Master Doug, how's this?" Doug was startled to suddenly find himself sitting on a tall stool across from Jamie.

"Th-thank you Sir." stuttered Doug as he clenched the stool with both hands. When nothing else happened he relaxed and then turned his attention to the bag and examined Hugh's craftsmanship. _Wow, it's cool. I've never seen anything like it._ "Sir what's it made of?"

Hugh chuckled and answered, "Dragon hide." With a wink Hugh continued, "Got special charms on it too. See dragon hide is fire proof so no worries over that. The trick is most spells just bounce off dragon scales and the hide has to be really tough to hold those scales. You have to charm the inside of the hide so that the charms permeate through to the scales. To change the colour of the bag I had to do the same. Now I added an Impervius Charm, to prevent all kinds of water damage; Anti-theft, to prevent anyone other than the owner summoning the bag; Feather-light, to stop it getting heavy no matter how full it is; and an Undetectable Extension, which makes more space inside than what appears outside."

Doug was suitably impressed and also a little jealous that Jamie was getting such a bag, especially after she had just gotten in trouble.

Hugh looked at Petunia and continued; "Now I have a little special going on right now for my friends. Buy two and get the third item free. Now no arguing, it's for today only until closing. I think a nice smaller bag for you and a school-sized bag for Doug here will be just right. Let's go take a look at the bags on the wall." With that Hugh walked around the counter and guided Petunia and Doug to the bag covered wall.

Jamie followed and then wondered around the shop looking at all the items she had missed the first time she had been there: belts, boots, and even a duster or two. Jamie ran back towards Doug and started to tug on his arm. "Doug, Doug, you have got to see this!" Jamie managed to pull Doug to the boots and dusters.

Petunia and Hugh followed. "Yeah, don't know what I was thinking when I made them dusters. Nobody wants dusters just cloaks. They've been there for ages. At one time I thought they'd make good protective clothing for Aurors, but it takes a long time to make, seeing as they are made of dragon hide. I was wearing mine when the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley during the war, saved my life too. Now, I can't even give them away. Hmmm…you kids want them; they're just collecting dust here. They might be a bit big, but you can grow into them, though they will adjust a bit."

Jamie and Doug's eyes had gotten bigger as they had listened. Both turned pleading eyes to Petunia but didn't dare to say anything. Petunia sighed at their looks and then turned to Hugh, only to realize he was giving the exact same look. With a huff Petunia threw up her hands and said, "Alright, alright I give up. Yes to the bags, yes to the dusters. Is there anything else you'd like, since I've given up and am now saying yes?"

Biting her bottom lip, Jamie hesitatingly said, "Well, actually there's these really nice boots and I've noticed all wizards wear boots not trainers so …" Jamie trailer off as she looked at her Mum. Gulping and shrinking slightly Jamie softly spoke, "Well, you did ask." Doug just nodded his head.

With her shoulders slumped and her bowed head shaking Petunia replied, "Lord why did you send me intelligent children? I can't keep up." Straightening up Petunia continued, "Ok you too dusters, bags, and boots. Nothing else you two, clear?"

The children chorused, "Yes Mum."

The trio left the shop with their items, including the books and stationery from the previous shops, which were in Jamie's bag. Doug had picked a brown bag, which carried the dusters, identical to Jamie's. Petunia had chosen a smaller, almost purse sized, black bag with the same charms. All three had gotten a pair of boots, which they decided to wear out of the store. Their previous footwear and clothing was now in Petunia's bag.

As they closed the shop door, after a promise to come for tea when Hugh owled them an invitation (he wasn't comfortable entering the muggle world), Jamie stopped on the street.

**_F: It's time for your first gift from us Jamie._**

_Gift? What gift – Oh! What was _**that**_?_

**_M1: Just follow your magic dear. We've something special for you today._**

_What did you just do to me? I feel funny. My brain feels tingly._

**_M2: What did we do to you?! There's gratitude for you! Unlocking this gift is wasted on her._**

**_F: Now, now…relax. She's just not used to things like this happening to her. Soon she'll get used to our gifts and she'll appreciate it more. At least she better._**

**_M1: She is very young. Do you think we should have waited until she got older?_**

**_M2: Most Slytherin's would be exultant to receive this gift, but no, definitely not her._**

_Please I'm not trying to upset you. I just want to understand what happened. Can't you teach me?_

**_F: I guess we should teach her, but this will be much more fun to let her find out on her own._**

**_M1: Just follow your magical sense. It is leading you towards your-_**

**_M2: No! Let her find it on her own. It is better this way. The bond will be stronger. She needs to learn to trust us and herself._**

**_F: Agreed._**

**_M1: Fine, agreed._**

Petunia and Doug had stopped and looked back at Jamie, who was still standing outside of Grandpa Hugh's shop.

"Jamie honey, come on, let's finish up and head home." called Petunia.

Taking a deep breath Jamie slowly let it out and explained, "Mum, I just don't know how to explain this but I feel my magic calling me to the shop next door. I have to follow it. I don't know why but I have to. Please let me. Please come with me."

Doug looked at his Mum. He was tired and wanted to go home. He gave his Mum an incredulous look as he saw she was wavering. Hadn't she just said they couldn't buy anything more? _Why is she letting Jamie get away with this? It's not fair; this day has all been about Jamie. _"Mum?"

As Petunia leaned towards her daughter she softly queried, "Jamie is it your magic or the House Spirits telling you to do something?" Petunia was trying to figure out the right thing to do.

Just as softly Jamie replied, "Mum it's both. They gave me a gift and told me to follow my magic. I think it's leading me next door."

All three looked at the sign above the door to the next shop: Magical Menagerie. Doug couldn't believe it. It looked like Jamie was going to be allowed into a pet shop. _I bet she gets a pet, so much for no more buying stuff. Bet I don't get one. Yup, figures, here we go._

Doug followed his Mum and sister into the pet shop and became fascinated with all the variety of animals there; birds, cats, rats, even toads were available to be purchased. He watched Jamie slowly walk through to the back of the store, while his Mum followed her.

"Keep up Doug." called his Mum as she looked over her shoulder at him. Doug had become distracted by some puffy balls of yellow fur in a basket, he couldn't tell what they were, though the sign stated they were Puffskeins.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Doug grumbled as his shoulders slouched and he followed them down the aisle.

Jamie followed her magic to the far back corner of the store. Pushing aside the hanging curtain she saw a brightly lit area. There were glass rectangular containers, lined at the bottom with sand, looking rather like fish aquariums but much larger, lining the two walls. Then she suddenly heard a hissing voice speaking.

~More nasties come to peer at us. If they poke at me I will strike them dead.~

Another hissing voice chimed in, ~Do that and they will either kill you or remove your venom.~

The glass containers contained a large variety of poisonous snakes. Petunia felt slightly faint and gasped at what happened next.

Jamie gazed at the snakes and commented, ~They're beautiful. I wonder which one is calling me?~

~A Speaker, we have a Speaker here.~ hissed one of the snakes.

Slowly most of the snakes lifted their heads and stared at Jamie. Tongues darted out and hissing filled the air as they commented to each other and vied for Jamie's attention.

Doug's eyes had grown larger and fear filled him as he heard Jamie hissing along with all the snakes. _No way, no way is she bringing a snake home. Mum won't go along with this, there's no way, right? _Doug looked at his Mum and shook his head. _What am I thinking, of course she will, it's about magic and Jamie. I wish I had magic too._ "Jamie, why are you hissing at the snakes?"

"I'm not, I'm talking with them. Wait, what? You hear me hissing and them hissing too?"

Petunia and Doug just nodded their heads.

_You gave me the gift to talk to snakes?_

**_F: Yes, aren't you so pleased?_**

**_M1: It's quite a noble gift to be given Parseltongue._**

**_M2: A Slytherin gift that I am not entirely sure we should have given you. You hardly deserve us unlocking this gift from your ancestors._**

**_F: How else would she be able to talk to her familiar if she didn't have this gift? Besides you're the one who was excited to share with her 'special things' at Hogwarts._**

**_M2: Only if she proves her Slytherin traits._**

**_M1: Those are not the only traits she will be showing. Besides it's all for whom she is becoming, not who she is now._**

_Excuse me what do you mean "familiar"?_

**_M2: Ha, ha you let that slip my dear!_**

**_F: I slyly allowed that to slip. She picked up on it, which proves she is intuitively able to discern important facts from boring chatter._**

**_M1: I don't know if I should be insulted or not. Anyway, a familiar is an animal that bonds with someone. The bond is usually emotional, mental and magical between the two. Just remember your familiar will have its own personality, desires and thoughts, though it will go with you anywhere you wish to go._**

**_M2: Yes, and it will protect you even if that leads to its own death. It will be your companion until death._**

**_F: Let your magic select your familiar. Hopefully it will be a magical snake. Do not let its venom sacks be removed, if necessary we will help you with this._**

_OK, here goes. Maybe I'll just close my eyes first, nope I think not. Am I actually "seeing" magic?_

**_M1: What did you expect when you "healed" your eyesight?_**

**_M2: Just get on with it already._**

Jamie slowly walked past the snakes pausing now and again to peer at one or two snakes. When she was at the last column of snakes she looked way up at a snake that was on the very top shelf. The snake had pushed its way out of the container, knocking off the lid. It was draped over the side and trying to slither down to her. ~My Lady.~ it hissed.

Jamie smiled and hissed, ~I am yours and you are mine.~ Reaching up Jamie helped the snake escape from confinement. It slithered around her body and ended up with its head peeking out from her hair near her ear, while Jamie giggled.

"Jamie I'm not so sure about this." Petunia was not only terrified but at her wits end with all the shocks she had gone through today.

"But Mum we've bonded, I can't leave my familiar. I promise he'll be good and won't hurt anyone. In fact, he'll actually protect me."

Sighing Petunia tried to think things through. "You promise we'll all be safe and you can control it?"

"Mum it's not like that. Yes, we will all be safe. He has his own personality, feelings and thoughts."

"Well, I was going to buy you a birthday present. I guess this will save me a trip. Ok but it has to feed its self, we can't afford an added expense to the household budget."

Doug shuddered, "It's not allowed in my room either."

Jamie beamed at the two of them, "Deal." She then walked out of the curtained off area, after hissing a polite farewell to the other snakes, towards the front of the shop where a clerk was just finishing a sale.

The purchase went fairly smoothly, except for the initial shock of the clerk seeing a six year old wanting to buy an especially venomous snake, until the clerk reached for the snake intending to remove its venom sacks. With a bit of help from the House Spirits quickly telling Jamie how to confound the clerk and her family, Jamie was able to leave the shop with the snakes' venom sacks intact. A new glass enclosure, with sand and care instructions, was to be delivered via owl tomorrow. Jamie didn't think the enclosure was going to be used much but it might come in handy sometime in the future. Her familiar hid itself within her garments.

Walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron they crossed the street after passing Knockturn Alley. Seeing the Ice Cream Parlour they all smiled but kept walking until they briefly paused in front of Magical Instruments to peer through the window at all of the curious instruments on display.

"I've been thinking." Petunia stated. "Everyone here seems to use Owl Post." The two children snickered at the word play. "I think it would be best if we also purchased an owl for the family. I don't think the upkeep would be expensive. Owls can hunt for their own food and just need a place to roost during the day. What do you think children?"

Jamie piped up, "I think it's a great idea. Doug should pick out the owl."

Doug looked startled for a moment and then began to smile. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea too. Can I really pick out the owl?"

"Yes, you certainly can Doug." Petunia was proudly smiling at both her children. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Doug had been getting a bit grumpy. Hopefully this would help stave off the jealousy she feared Doug was starting to feel. "We will all help with looking after the owl too."

They walked into the shop next door, which was called Eeylops Owl Emporium. Doug went to inspect the shop for "their owl" while Jamie followed him. Meanwhile Petunia headed for a shop clerk to understand exactly what was needed to look after an owl and to find out which type would best fit their needs.

Doug abruptly stopped in front of the most beautiful white owl Jamie had ever seen.

"It's this one Jamie, I know it is." Doug reverently spoke in a hushed voice.

Jamie had to agree and was glad Doug had picked it out, until she looked into its eyes and felt the connection. Jamie was confused; she already had a bonded familiar. How could she have another? Admittedly the bond felt somewhat different, not as strong and she couldn't speak to the owl, but they had definitely connected. What was she going to do? This was supposed to be Doug's owl not hers.

**_F: Don't worry about it. Just talk to it later and explain the situation. Tell her she needs to serve the family and she has more people to care for her. She'll listen and obey._**

**_M2: Besides, the snake has the stronger bond, as it should._**

**_M1: Your snake needs a name. Let Doug name the owl. Everyone's happy._**

_How come I never hear from the Potter House Spirits?_

**_F: Maybe because they are on a vacation? Or they are just a bunch of weak spirits pretending to be House Spirits. You have us, you don't need them._**

**_Potter House Spirit: If we could get a word in whilst all of you are talking we would have. As it is we have been fairly satisfied with the results so far._**

**_M2: Oh ho, sounds like someone is a right frigid old bas-_**

**_M1: Let's stop right there and remember we are being housed by a little girl and show some decorum._**

**_ F: Fine, but I still get girl time. I can't wait till she gets older and we'll have some real fun times._**

**_M2: Not all of us are girls you know. But fine, if you get girl time, I get Slytherin time. (heh, heh, heh)_**

**_PHS: Might I remind you all that we are here to help the girl and teach her the way of our houses, not for some revolting fun time._**

**_M1: And you thought I was the stuffed shirt._**

**_F: Please accept our heart-felt deepest apologies._**

**_M2: Speak for yourself witch._**

**_F: What? You thought I was serious?! Is sarcasm lost on you or do you think you are the only one to speak it?_**

**_M1: Why _****_do_****_ we have a female House Spirit? I mean there are three males, we could outvote her._**

**_M2: I can't believe you just said that. You are truly an idiot._**

**_PHS: Even I know you don't treat a Lady with disrespect or cast any slight upon her power over males. Just look at the females in the pureblood lines. Crazy or not they are powerful and you don't mess with powerful people unless you can win or kill them._**

**_F: Oh you. How sweet and truthful. I think we'll keep you around. Now hush everyone._**

Jamie felt just a little spaced out from all the conversations going on in her head. She couldn't decide if she wanted to yell at them to shut it or run around outside screaming that she had voices in her head. Neither option would help her in the short or long term.

Petunia came over with the shop clerk and they both approved of Doug's choice. After they had purchased the owl, a stand, some owl treats and received the care instructions they left the shop and continued towards the Leaky Cauldron. Doug had put the owl supplies and instructions into his bag and was carrying the cage the owl was in. The shop clerk has cast a feather-light charm on the cage and was sending the packaged shrunken stand by owl post.

Jamie had closed the shop door and paused briefly to glance at the Quidditch shop across the street, remembering the boy she had helped. _I wonder how the boy is doing. I forgot to heal the back of his head where the nasty boy elbowed him. Hopefully he didn't get a headache. Will I ever see him again? Hopefully I don't have to wait until Hogwarts._ After those thoughts Jamie turned and quickly caught up to her Mum and brother.

~You must tell me of this boy later and do not worry over the owl familiar. For now I will sleep.~

Crossing the street once again they arrived at the last shop on their left, before the Leaky Cauldron entrance, Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary. A bell tinkled as they opened the door and stepped into the cool interior of the potions shop. With a quiet word of don't touch anything, Petunia walked down the aisle and waited in line to speak to the shop clerk. She later found out the shop clerk was in fact the owner, Mr. Jiggers. There was no longer a Mr. Slug, but to change the name was a nightmare of paperwork that Mr. Jiggers decided to ignore for his own sanity's sake.

Jamie and Doug were fascinated by all the bottles, bins and barrels of items. There was every colour imaginable in dry, wet or granule. Everything had a label and most had instructions for use. At one point Doug stopped and looked at Jamie. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

Jamie shook her head. "If you are, I'm dreaming with you. I don't think we're dreaming, because I've already pinched myself and it hurt."

Doug replied, "Yeah, but it would hurt in a dream anyway 'cause you're expecting it to hurt."

With a sly smile Jamie continued. "How about I pinch you while you tell yourself it won't hurt?"

Doug shied away from Jamie when she suddenly leaned towards him with her fingers ready to pinch his side. "No, no that's fine. I believe we are not dreaming."

Jamie leaned back and put her arm back down as they both smiled at each other and continued examining the potions and ingredients in the shop.

Petunia had finally reached the front of the cue and proceeded to ask for a few bottles of the Stomach Settling Potion. Since there were no other customers in line, Petunia proceeded to ask Mr. Jiggers about making potions, buying ingredients in bulk and possibly selling them to apothecaries. Since Mr. Jiggers had been in business for over seventy years, he was vastly knowledgeable and pleased to share with Petunia. He recommended certain books, cauldrons, stir sticks, burners, vials, bottles and potion magazines if she was truly interested on entering the potion making business. Petunia was rapidly writing it all down, not wanting to forget anything she was told.

Mr. Jiggers paused and looked thoughtful, and then continued on. "Just remember you have to have your potions certified by a Potion Master and set up your business with the Ministry. Each cauldron of potion must have a vial sent to the Potion Master. If he won't authenticate it you can't sell it; well, unless you sell it on the black market but that's not very safe to do. Knockturn Alley is very dangerous, even in the middle of the day. Professor Snape at Hogwarts is England's top Potion Master, but he is very particular to please. He is the best and closest Potion Master around but I'd say you might be better off trying further afield."

Once the potions were purchased and packaged for safety, Mr. Jiggers placed an order form into the small box. Petunia thought this was a smart idea and enquired if other shops also had order forms. Mr. Jiggers assured her most other shops did and that she could owl the stores for the forms. Gathering Doug and Jamie, they left the shop and proceeded to follow another person through the brick wall into the Leaky Cauldron.

With a smile and wave to Tom, the family of three went up the stairs to the washrooms to change back into their "muggle" clothing and shoes. Once that was done they walked outside and proceeded to the nearest bus stop to finally go back home.

Once at home Petunia had the children wash up to help prepare a supper of chicken soup, salad, bread, butter and peaches. After the table had been set and the soup simmered on the range, the family put away all they had brought home.

It was decided that the "magic" books would be "hidden" in Jamie's wardrobe since Sally was a frequent guest in their home. Not that Sally was a snoop but it was best to keep magic a secret. All "magic" clothing, boots, and bags went into the back of the owner's wardrobe and Petunia's potions would stay hidden in the drawer of her bedside table.

Jamie's desk, which was in her room, hid the parchment, quills and practice books within its many drawers. Petunia only allowed Jamie to keep the quill sharpening knife after a promise that Jamie could only use it when Petunia was in the room and that otherwise it was in its protective case within the desk drawer.

Doug was given permission to keep the owl in his room and, after placing the cage on his desk, opened the cage and his window for the owl to inspect its new home and outside environment. With a huge smile on his face, Doug set up the cage with water and told the owl how beautiful it was and how fortunate he was to have care of it. He was especially thankful for the mess removal charm on the bottom of the cage. Changing excrement covered newspaper was not his idea of fun, nor was the smell involved with same chore. Petunia pointed out to the owl and the children that the owl would have to fend for itself for food, although they would give her treats, when deserved.

Jamie went back into her room to talk with her snake about where it would like its bed and if it would like to explore its new home too. The snake proceeded to tell Jamie it would stay where it was dark and warm, most likely in Jamie's bed at night and on her person during the day unless it was hunting for food. Jamie was a bit concerned over the safety of her snake until it replied it would mostly hunt in the evening after dusk. At that point, Jamie and Doug were called to their Mum's room.

Petunia carefully placed the copied letters from Lily and the ancestry ritual parchment within her fire-proof safe under her bed, while Doug and Jamie watched. "I'm letting you both know where the key is and where I keep the safe just in case I ever need either of you to get these papers. There are other important papers and documents inside so do not ever remove them unless I give you permission. Agreed?" Both Doug and Jamie nodded their heads and agreed verbally.

With their tasks completed, they walked down to the kitchen to have their supper. What followed was an enjoyable family meal seasoned with many "did you see..." and "do you think they would have…" questions. This in turn caused them all to anticipate their next trip with smiling faces and joyous hearts. They all decided one of the first stops back in Diagon Alley on their next visit, was to be at the Trunk Shop to see Grandpa Hugh. After supper and washing up was finished, Petunia sent the children off to bed for an early night. Doug and Jamie started to complain just a bit, when they interrupted themselves by yawning. Petunia only had to arch one eyebrow at them before they merely looked down sheepishly and change their words to say, "Yes Mum."

Jamie had finished getting ready for bed and was now tucked in when her Mum came into her bedroom to say goodnight.

Petunia carefully looked around for the snake before spying it curled up on Jamie's right side. Sitting down on Jamie's left side Petunia took a breath and spoke to Jamie. "Honey, we need to have a discussion about what happened today when you left the bookshop. I know that you are sorry. I'm not angry at you but I am concerned. You know about our safety rules and you broke my trust in you today. Is there anything you have to say before I tell you your punishment?"

Jamie looked down, then back up at her Mum while she chewed on her bottom lip. With a few tears in her eyes Jamie whispered, "I'm really sorry Mum. I was wrong to leave without permission. I also talked to a stranger and walked with one back to you. Will you ever trust me again?" At this point Jamie had a few tears running down her cheeks.

Hugging her daughter and slowly rocking back and forth, Petunia spoke. "I will always love you Jamie, no matter what. Trust is earned and I have faith that you will earn mine again with time and obedience. Rules are set for your safety because I love you and want to see you grow into a wonderful young woman." Drawing away from Jamie, Petunia looked into Jamie's eyes and continued, "Your punishment is two days house bound and extra chores. Also we will not be going back to Diagon Alley until after your next meeting at Gringotts. Also know that when rules are broken it is not just the rule breaker that gets punished but that punishment has far reaching effects on others." Petunia paused. "Do Doug and I want to go back to Diagon Alley?" Jamie nodded her head. "Can I go or do anything else but stay in the house with you while you are house bound?" Jamie thought for a moment and shook her head. "See neither Doug nor I broke the rules but we are affected by your disobedience. Is this fair?" Jamie now could not even look at her Mum and silently cried as she shook her head. Petunia lifted Jamie's head and made her look directly into her eyes. "Right, it's not fair, but I will follow through on this punishment so that you learn your lesson. I am glad that you told me the truth right away in the shop otherwise you would have been house bound for a week." Petunia carefully wiped Jamie's face of the tears, kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Mum I love you so much. I'm happy you love me too. Goodnight." Jamie scooted under the covers and lay down.

Stroking her daughter's hair Petunia whispered goodnight and I love you a final time and then walked out of the room, into the hallway and then stopped. Taking a deep breath in and then letting it out slowly, Petunia then continued into Doug's room. Doug was also tucked into bed waiting for his Mum's goodnight.

Sitting on the bed beside Doug, Petunia reached out her hand and stroked his hair. "Honey, I'm a bit concerned about your feelings today. A lot of things happened today, especially to your sister. We also did quite a bit of shopping, even pets too. I noticed you got a bit grumpy about Jamie getting a pet after I had said no more buying. What was going through your mind?"

Doug looked at his Mum then the owl and back again at his Mum. With a sigh and slumped shoulders Doug began to talk. "I was upset with Jamie getting a pet and us going to Grandpa Hugh's shop when she had disobeyed. But I got stuff there too and I just…it didn't seem right for her to get more when she had done wrong. She's getting all this gold and stuff and magic and well, I haven't and I even have to share you too. It's not fair Mum. Then I get upset for being like this 'cause I got presents too and a pet." Doug groaned. "I am just upset and I don't want to be."

Reaching for her son and holding him close; Petunia quietly comforted him by rubbing his back. "Oh Doug I really do understand. I felt exactly like that when it happened to my sister, Lily. I chose her to be my sister and these strange things began to happen to her. Then she made a friend from the next street over across the park. I felt so different from them and I felt very jealous of the boy. I got angry at them both and tried to keep Lily away from him. I was scared of magic and what it could do, it seemed so wild. Then my sister got her letter from Hogwarts. It was another thing to take my sister away from me. I even wrote to them asking if I could go too." By this time Doug's eyes were widened in surprise at what had happened to his Mum. "They wrote back that I couldn't go as I was a muggle. That letter turned my frustration and fear into anger and resentment. My sister was so happy to go and I was scared of losing her further. I called her and her friend mean names. I was so cruel to them both and it caused a huge riff between us. One that was only resolved today with my sister's letter. Doug you need to talk to me about how you are feeling about what's happening with Jamie. I don't want to see history repeat itself between you and Jamie."

Doug had cried a few tears while his Mum spoke. Now he felt even more drained emotionally. "Mum, I will talk to you and try not to be upset about this stuff with Jamie. It's just hard."

Petunia ruffled Doug's short blonde hair and smiled at him. "I know you will do your best sweetie. I'll always be here for you. Would you like to go with Jamie for some of her lessons, if it's appropriate of course?"

"Yeah, doing things with Jamie will be fun I think." With a cheeky grin Doug continued, "Maybe we can teach you how Lords and Ladies do things. Or maybe do a prank or two."

With a mock scowl at her son, Petunia replied, "Oh really, you think so do you?" suddenly Petunia started to tickle Doug but stopped after a minute.

Doug stopped giggling and with a huge smile on his face confessed, "I really like the owl Mum. I know it's not just mine but thanks for getting it."

Petunia stroked Doug's face and whispered goodnight and I love you, which Doug copied back to her. With that Petunia left Doug's room, checked the house was secure and slowly got herself ready for bed.

Sitting down on her bed, she turned off the lamp beside her bed and scooted under the covers. Laying down she looked at the other side of her bed. Her hand reached out to the empty space, gave a caress or two and with a sigh her hand curled into a fist as she drew it back to her body. _Sometimes it's just so hard to be alone raising children. Not that I miss Vernon but that I miss sharing the burden of life's decisions. The feeling of being alone feels so overwhelming at times, especially at night. Second guessing my decisions are a bad idea. It would just be nice to lean on someone else for a bit. Oh and I will have to pay Jamie back for the pets and clothing. _With a final sigh Petunia closed her eyes and a smile began to grow across her face. _My sister forgave me! I have peace finally in my life. I can't wait to go back to Diagon Alley and look up books about potions. Looks like magical potions may be our home business after all. I have to remember to ask the Goblins about testing Doug and I to see if we have any magic…_With that Petunia fell into a deep, well deserved sleep. 

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Earlier that day, while Jamie had closed the door to the Trunk Shop on her first visit and just missed being seen and seeing the boy she had healed. Draco and his Father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, entered the shop of Twilfitt &amp; Tattings, which was beside Ollivander's Wand Shop. Lady Narcissa Malfoy looked towards the door with concealed curiosity when the patrons and owner let out gasps and then the very air seemed to grow still with a stunned silence. Narcissa's back straightened and her eyes betrayed her shock at seeing her husband beside her son, who had a bloody hand covering his face.

Swiftly walking towards her husband and son, Narcissa's eyebrow arched in silent enquiry. Lucius drawled, "A silly red-haired six year old boy attempted to start a brawl outside the Quiddich shop to obtain his brothers' sweets. He was unconcerned for the other boys about who couldn't see him and hurt Draco. Neither he nor his screeching Mother offered their apologies or help and just walked away, though the twin older brothers did at least apologize for the hurt Draco received." Sure that his goal had been achieved and those in the room would enact proper punishment to those deserving, he continued, "Let's go home."

With a final quick word of instruction regarding her shopping, Narcissa left the shop as Lucius held the door open for her. They quickly walked to the apparition point on the other side of Ollivander's, with Draco between them, leaving behind society's elite and the shop owner gossiping about what had just happened. They knew exactly who it was with those worded clues of "screeching Mother" and "red-haired" and "twins". Soon it would flow through the magical world in London that Mrs. Molly Weasley was the worst sort of mother with a nasty rude spoilt little boy. Lucius had achieved his aim of embarrassing them for their conduct towards his son, while sparing the twins as much as possible. It did not pay to annoy or be rude to any Malfoy, society would see to it.

Narcissa was quite concerned over her son and was barely restraining herself to a quick walk to the apparition point. Once they were within their house, Lucius reassured Narcissa that Draco wasn't badly hurt at all, that he had no cuts on his face or hand. With a wave of his wand Lucius removed the blood from Draco's hand and face.

"Thank you, Father. Would you please remove the blood from this handkerchief as well, but I do want to keep it. It's from the girl who helped me." Draco requested.

"Certainly son, hold it steady." With another wave of his wand Lucius silently removed the blood from the handkerchief. Watching his son carefully inspect, then fold the handkerchief and place it into his pocket, Lucius raised his eyes to his wife to share a certain look of surprise over their sons' actions. "Are you hurt anywhere son?"

Draco let out a silent sigh and replied, "Yes Sir, the back of my head."

Narcissa carefully carded her hand through her son's hair and immediately felt the bump. Lucius careful felt the bump as well while Narcissa spoke to her son. "Dragon, it hasn't bled and you will be taking a pain reliever potion as I'm sure it is painful." Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug. "Don't worry you will be healed in no time." Then she paused, inspected his face and spoke again. "I don't see any cut on your face at all."

"But it hurt really bad and was bleeding a lot. Oh!..." Draco looked puzzled for a moment and then started to slowly smile. "It was the girl that helped me." Draco's smile turned into a frown when he realized he had not obeyed the girls whispered, don't tell.

"Let's go into the Family Room for tea and discuss what happened there." Narcissa spoke with a soft, cultured tone but also one that meant compliance was not optional. Lucius and Draco followed her.

Once everyone was settled, Draco had taken his potion and tea had been poured, Narcissa merely arched her eyebrow at Draco to begin his story.

Draco, although now reluctant to speak, spoke of all that had happened on the street. Finally ending with, "I didn't know what she had done exactly, just that it didn't hurt anymore but felt kind of warm. She told me not to tell and I just did." Draco was looking sternly at his parents, "Promise you won't tell anyone please. It's the least I can do after she cared for and healed me."

Sharing another look, Lucius and Narcissa agreed they would tell no one about how Draco had been miraculously healed.

Narrowing his eyes Draco snootily enquired. "Father, what is the last name of that Ron boy? I will get my own revenge for his rude assault upon me."

"Draco while I admit your right for revenge, I have already taken care of it with what I said within the shop." Lucius looked intently at his son's face. "Malfoys do not need to sully their hands with vengeance when truthful words are spoken and others are readily able to tell of the offense received and enact punishment for us. Subtlety uses your power to ensure maximum punishment." Draco looked a bit puzzled. "Those women will gossip to others, who in turn will gossip to others and so forth until it reaches the ears of Mr. Weasley who will be embarrassed by his family's conduct in public. If his boss questions him, which is entirely likely, it could cause him to be seen as too easy going and unable to control his family. No boss would likely put such a person in charge of important tasks. Mrs. Weasley will be shunned by higher society, though there is not any difference there, but she will be ridiculed, possibly shunned, by her own society. The twins will receive positive attention for their own actions. Most will feel pity for their unavoidable circumstances of birth and will be willing to lend a hand or at the least an eye to watch their progress. You have nothing else to gain by crying for your vengeance. In fact you have much to lose if you attempt it. Rising above it, you will be seen as worthy of praise for your restraint. People will also be watching you to see your progress. If you chose not to rise above it, you will be seen as petty and a spoilt brat, unworthy to be acknowledged, which would be used to discredit myself and your Mother. Use this wisdom Draco and live up to the name of Malfoy. Think before you act. There are many ways to achieve your goals in this life."

"I will think on this Father and thank you for your words." Draco paused and then continued in a puzzled tone. "Father how did you know what happened to me? I didn't tell you until we got home."

Lucius tried to hide his smirk, "No you didn't tell me, but your brain was shouting very loud about what had just happened. It was easy enough to determine what happened to you. My apologies if I have offended you."

Draco sighed, "I accept. Father I think I need to learn to hide my thoughts. I don't mind if you or Mother hear them but I don't like others to."

Nodding his head, Lucius commented, "I agree, it is time to start learning Occlumency, which will hide your thoughts from people trying to enter your mind using Legilimency. We will start the beginning of next week."

Narcissa spoke, "Draco do you know the girl or her name that helped you? Had you ever seen her before?"

Shaking his head Draco replied, "No Mother, I have never seen her before. Nor do I know her name. I wish I had said thank you to her. It just happened so fast and then she was gone. I wish I had a picture of her." Draco sighed.

Sharing another look, Narcissa gave a brief nod to Lucius. "That may be possible my dear. If you think of the girl, remembering what she looked like and what she did, your Father will copy that memory. He will then place it within a pensieve and watch that memory. Taking a picture will be easy at that point and he will give you that picture."

Draco thought hard about it. "I won't be missing the memory of what happened or of her will I? I don't ever want to forget."

"Rest assured Draco, we are only copying the memory not removing it. Although that can be done, we will not do that to you." Lucius reassured his son.

"Alright Father, please copy my memory." Draco was still a bit apprehensive but trusted his Father and Mother. He also desired to have a photo he could look at.

Lucius copied his son's memory storing it within a vial Narcissa summoned to her. Sending Draco off to rest and play quietly in his room, they entered Lucius's study and poured the vial of memory into the pensieve. Lucius summoned a wizards' camera and with a final look at each other they clasped hands and entered the memory.

When they emerged from the memory, Narcissa was furious beyond words of what had happened to their son and yet both were deeply grateful to the young girl. They knew Draco would have been scarred for life without the intervention of the little girl. They also would keep a copy of her photo and if possible try to find out who she was, so they could express their appreciation. Then they remembered their promise to Draco of not telling. While they were sure they could easily find her or hire someone to do so, they assumed there was no need as they would meet her through society soon enough. After all she was easily recognizable with that black hair and those brilliant green eyes, and she must be in society given her manner of dress and gentle manners. Perhaps she had recently returned from abroad. What intrigued them both were Draco's obvious infatuation and her healing abilities. Lucius wanted to discuss this with his friend, Severus Snape, but was bound by his promise.

That evening Draco received his photo which he placed on his bedside table. He watched the photo for quite awhile, examining her gentle smile spread slowly upon her face. He noticed she had a dimple in each cheek when her smile reached its brightest. He wished he knew her name. After a goodnight from his parents, he fell asleep to dream of green eyes and her hand upon his face, giving him comfort and peace.


	7. Chapter 7 - Names, Trust and Retribution

**Disclaimer: No money received; HP never will be mine.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; a little pain, a little blood, a few broken bones, a hint of ritual suicide - non explicit, a bit of sweat and a lot of tears, laughter and love.**

****Please note****_ poll_**** on homepage at the top. I've never done this before, hopefully it works. I'm asking for your opinion regarding Hermione's role in this story. Every vote is appreciated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to roos1414.**

Chapter Seven – Names, Trust and Retribution

The next day brought a few owls to the house, what with the delivery of an owl stand, snake enclosure and the robes they had ordered. Petunia had also decided to request the order form and catalogue, if available, from the book store. She also wanted to request subscriptions to potion magazines and wizarding newspapers. She settled for the recommended potion magazine by Mr. Jiggers, The Practical Potioneer, and the Daily Prophet newspaper. She decided to pay as she received the papers and if she decided they were helpful to pay for a yearly subscription.

She had awoken this morning with a deep desire to get started on her new business. She also desperately wanted to visit the Goblins to determine if Doug or she had any magic sufficient to, at the least, create potions. This she could not do as Jamie was being punished.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Petunia set about writing her lists of things that needed to be accomplished to have her business running. Frowning she glanced about, and realized she wasn't sure where to actual place a potions lab. It couldn't be the kitchen or anywhere easily accessible to her muggle friend, Sally. Not only did she need a well ventilated room, with sinks, vials, bottles and labels, she also needed a safe storage area for the ingredients and a preparation area. _I'm stumped before I even get started._ Petunia walked to the bottom of the stairs and called Jamie to come downstairs, as she needed her help.

After they were both seated at the table, Doug was out that morning playing football, Petunia proceeded to discuss what she was stumped upon with Jamie, and ending with saying that two heads were better than one for brainstorming ideas. After discussing and discarding many ideas they finally decided to discuss it with the Goblins. Jamie's brightest idea was having the potions lab in a trunk, while Petunia argued if they could expand a trunk that big why not a house. They did agree they needed to learn more about the wizarding world and went upstairs to select and read their "magic" books.

At one point Jamie ran into Petunia's bedroom, needing to share about a mode of transportation called a "floo", which was travel by floo powder and a fire in the fireplace. All they needed to do was get a connection hooked up to the floo network and the world was open to them. It would be an especially easy way to travel to Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron, instead of taking the bus. The tricky part would be coming up with a unique name for their particular floo. They decided to wait for Doug to return before they discussed it further, as they wanted to decide as a family.

Jamie had also read about apparition, and although she was confident she could do it, she didn't want her Mum to worry about it. There were warnings about splinching oneself if not carefully focused and determined to reach the desired destination.

As Jamie left her Mum's room she entered Doug's figuring this would be the best time to talk to the owl, since Doug would not overhear her conversation and possibly become jealous of their bond. Quietly walking forward, she stopped in front of the cage and examined the owl. It looked like the owl was sleeping and Jamie was hesitant to wake it. The owl removed its head from under its wing and blinked as it stared at Jamie. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed to explain to you why you are staying with my brother and not me. See I know you are connected to me, but I think you are with him too. I already have another familiar and I don't want Doug to get upset with me having magic and two familiars. We really need you to be our family's familiar not just mine, okay?"

The owl tilted its head and then bobbed its head and gave a soft hoot. Jamie smiled and continued speaking as she began to stroke the owl thru the cage bars. "We will all take care of you too. You're special because we need you so much. I just learned about the magical world and it's nice to have a part of it here too. I better go now, Doug will be home soon."

The owl watched Jamie until she left the room and then tucked its head back under its wing to continue its rest.

Jamie popped her head into her Mum's room and stated, "Mum I'm just going to read the instructions and try the quills now."

Petunia looked up from her reading. "Go ahead but come get me if you are going to use the quill knife."

"Yes Mum."

Jamie read about how to sharpen the quill nib properly and hold the quill at the correct angle to the parchment. She was fascinated to watch the examples being drawn in the instruction booklet for each letter of the upper and lower case alphabet. It was like having a mini television in her book! After watching the sharpening example a few times and practicing without her knife, she pleaded with her Mum to allow her to sharpening the nib so she could practice her letter writing in the practice notebook.

Petunia agreed and carefully watched Jamie sharpen the nib while she bit her lip and tried not to take over. She couldn't help being a bit anxious, although this was hardly fair as she allowed Doug and Jamie to use knives during meal preparation. Thinking back on it now, she was always watching them carefully and anxiously at those times too. She was impressed with how easy Jamie made it look. She was also happy that Jamie was not complaining about being stuck inside the house but was wisely using this time to learn and practice the necessary skills she would need in the wizarding world.

"Jamie, I think I can trust you to handle your quill knife responsibly. You may use your knife as you need it without calling me, okay?"

Jamie carefully put down the quill and looked up at her Mum with a brilliant smile. "Really, Mum? You trust me already?"

Petunia gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Yes, I do brat. You have been very trustworthy with my instructions so far today. You are making it very difficult not to trust you." Petunia gently teased Jamie.

Still smiling Jamie responded, "Love you Mum."

After a hug Petunia left and continued her own study.

While Jamie continued her writing practice she talked with her snake about the boy from yesterday and all that had happened on that very long busy day. When her hand started to ache she cleaned up her desk and put everything away. She washed her hands and was feeling a bit tired so she lay down on her bed. Her snake left her body and curled up near her stomach. Jamie started to stroke her snake and for the first time carefully examined it.

He was a truly beautiful snake, with dark grey scales on the upper part and a pale almost beige underbelly. The scales were iridescent when the sunlight struck them. Its human looking eyes changed colour, depending on the angle they were looked at, how near or far away it was and how much light struck its eyes. _I always thought snakes had different looking eyes, not human looking eyes, strange. _Jamie could see magic swirling around the snake. ~Are you magical?~

The snake was returning Jamie's gaze and also studying her at the same time. ~I was not until I became your familiar. Now I am. Though I am not yet sure what I can do.~

Still stroking the snake lightly Jamie continued their discussion. ~What species are you? Do you already have a name?~

The snake was enjoying the attention and contentedly hissed. ~I am a Black Mamba. My species are also known as The Shadow of Death and our bite is known as The Kiss of Death.~

~Wow, really? So do you want me to call you Shadow or something like that?~ Jamie asked.

The snake was silent for a moment and then replied. ~No, I want a name just for me.~

Jamie rested her head on her pillow but continued to stroke the thin snake. ~I will do my best to find you a good name. Do you poison someone if you attack them?~

Putting its head down onto the bed the snake answered. ~Yes, if we are threatened, I will attack repeatedly. My venom can kill within fifteen minutes depending upon if I strike a vein or not.~

Jamie let out a yawn. ~That's cool, so you'd protect us both, good. You are small like me, will you grow like I will too?~

The snake slithered closer to Jamie's chest and curled up against her. ~I am very young still and only two feet right now but I will grow very long. When I am older I will be able to move very fast too.~

Jamie's eyes slowly drifted closed. ~Huh, that's really cool…~ Jamie's voice trailed off into a mumble. Eventually her fingers stopped stroking the snake and were just resting on its coiled body as they fell into a deep sleep.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie spent the remainder of the day, and the next studying and practicing. She did get a little frustrated with the House Spirits commentary on the correct style of writing. It appeared there were several types of scripts taught depending upon the century each Spirit had lived. Finally Jamie pointed out that she lived in the current time and wanted to follow the script from the book. They all agreed it would be fine until she had a tutor and could learn properly, for now it was constant practice holding a quill and properly inking it so it did not leave splotches all over the parchment. Jamie made sure she thanked the Spirits for their suggestions, as they did make it easier to learn the skill.

She had been puzzling over some things the books had mentioned and had asked the Spirits for their input. Happily they could explain it in further detail until she understood thoroughly. From that point on she asked that they would continue to freely comment on what she was reading as they had knowledge the books were lacking, although this made her reading take a lot longer to complete. She felt it was worth it, even though she could do without the long debates. Jamie found she was becoming used to their presence and now looked forward to listening to them and asking questions.

Petunia had decided to get a yearly subscription of the Daily Prophet as it was easier to pay that way then to daily find a knut to place into the owls pouch.

After a fun evening of imaging what to call their floo, with many hilarious and ridiculous names being mentioned, they decided on 'Hearts' Home', if it was available. Otherwise it would be called 'Evangeline' though they couldn't remember whose bright idea that was.

Petunia decided they would try to make one trip to the Ministry of Magic to arrange for a floo and to register a potions business. They each started to say names for their company. Doug, deciding to be absurd, yelled out "Marvelous Magical Potions." Both Mum and daughter looked at each other and said in unison "MMP" then they smiled and nodded. Doug protested that he was only joking but the girls outvoted him and refused to discuss any other name. Doug pouted a bit then smiled and boasted that he was great at naming things. This led to an all out tickle war while running throughout the house shrieking. They all ended up in the living room with tears on their faces as they sprawled on the floor gasping for air and still emitting small chuckles.

Privately Petunia was a bit worried about making potions that would be acceptable by a Potion Master and sellable to apothecaries. On the other hand, Jamie was excited and couldn't wait to write to Potion Master Snape at Hogwarts. She was hoping to create a dialogue with him and eventually meet so that she could give him her Mother's letter and learn about their school years.

It was decided that they would all attend Diagon Alley, after Jamie had her second meeting with the Goblins, to purchase potion making and ingredient preparation books. Once they had the basics covered and understood a bit better what they were getting into, then they would purchase the necessary equipment and ingredients in bulk. Petunia grabbed a few cooking books from the shelf and decided the family needed to learn what they could about dicing, slicing and crushing from the information readily available at home. They also learned the differences and temperatures between simmering, boiling, roiling boil and poaching. Although Doug wasn't really that interested he still participated as it was a family business and they all needed to pitch in to make it viable.

On the third day after their trip to Diagon Alley, the family went to the local library as the children needed to find different and meaningful names for the new familiars. They had tried all the names they knew already, and had only annoyed the animals enough that they turned away from the children upon seeing them enter the rooms. Petunia gently told the children that picking a name had to mean something special to each animal. She explained how she had named Douglas and Jamie, even to giving them special middle names. This advice was very helpful to both of the children.

Douglas decided he would take out some female baby name books specializing in a variety of different countries. Jamie copied any name that she could find that had the meaning "Shadow of Death". She discovered she would also need to look at other languages as she couldn't find many English names that seemed to fit.

Jamie also needed to think over where to move her scar on her body and research designs of tattoos to disguise it. She was thinking of flowers as both her Mums were named after flowers but she didn't want to pick just one as it didn't feel right to exclude one over the other. They both had saved her life and she wanted to reflect that in her tattoo. Then she was thinking that the tattoo should be something about her as well as her familiars. By this time she was very confused.

Walking over to her Mum, Jamie sat at the library table in the hard plastic chair at her Mum's left side, "Mum, can I talk to you?"

Looking up Petunia laid her book down, smiled and nodded at her daughter to continue.

Leaning close Jamie whispered, "I don't know how to pick a tattoo. I want to pick flowers because of you and Mother but I also want the familiars because they are important too. Oh, and I want Doug 'cause we're family…but that's a lot to put together and what would I use for Doug and what about me…oh I don't know what to do." A huff escaped the disgruntled little girl, who scowled, crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair.

Petunia tried to conceal her twitching lips by resting her left elbow on the table and placing her fisted hand against her lips as she leaned towards her daughter. Taking a breath and clearing her throat to stop her amusement, she placed her hand back down on the table and motioned her daughter to come close.

Speaking quietly Petunia queried her daughter, "Do you really need all of us represented? How about one symbol to represent the Evans and one for the Potters? What about the Peverells and the others?" Thinking hard Petunia continued softly, "See how it can be too much? By trying to include everyone individually it becomes confusing. Let's just think about it in the big picture. What are the two worlds you represent?"

With a frown Jamie looked at her Mum's arm and reaching out with her finger she started to connect the freckles on it. "Well, magic and not magic."

"Right, so don't make is so complicated. One symbol can represent a few special meanings. Also your scar can be turned so that it's not in the same position, I would think. Looking at the styles of clothes in this world you don't have much hope of covering up the tattoo unless you place it on your private areas." Looking stern Petunia warned, "Which you will not do young lady."

Then Petunia continued in a softer voice, "I think your upper back would be best as the clothes in the magical world cover up your body quite a bit, so no worries there. If you really want to represent your Mother and I, you could use a different flower altogether. Say a blending of the two which creates who you are. If you think about it, this is also true of the two worlds you are a part of. If one symbol is not enough to disguise your scar, you could use two. Maybe your scar could be smaller. Remember Jamie, anything is possible with magic." Petunia ended with a smile and a wink.

Jamie felt better after talking with her Mum. They looked through a few books together until Jamie felt she had a better idea of what she would like. Her Mum did explain that it was permanent and that she would need to approve the final choice.

Each of the Evans were thankful for their "magic" bags as they had taken quite a few books on loan from the library, some were quite heavy too. They had carefully ducked round the library towards a park with a bench to put away their books, while keeping an eye out for people who might be paying attention to them. It felt a little like they had just stolen the books and each of them gave a little nervous twitch. Petunia kept saying that they had done nothing wrong they were just keeping magic out of sight; Doug was looking around suspiciously of everyone; Jamie was huffing at Doug and punched his arm which irritated her Mum. Needless to say, they were a bit cranky on the walk home. It didn't last long though as Petunia distracted them by questioning the children on what names they had found.

After lunch and cleanup, Petunia insisted everyone go to their rooms for a quiet time, stating she was getting a headache and needed to rest.

The children each went to their respective rooms to discuss names with their familiars. Doug and the owl agreed on Hedwig, meaning battle and fight. Hedwig was very pleased with the name since many noblewomen were so named through the ages. Jamie and the snake decided on 'Shisou', which in Japanese Kanji means 'Shadow of Death'.

This also gave Jamie an idea to hide her scar in plain sight within the tattoo. Replacing the naming books with flower books and getting out paper and a pencil, Jamie started to draw her tattoo. After some frustration including broken pencil tips, a fair amount of erasing which included a few torn and crumpled up pieces of paper thrown onto the floor, Jamie finally had a coloured tattoo to show her Mum for approval. The House Spirits had given a few pointers and comments, though the most curious one was from M2 of "How appropriate". None would speak to explain the meaning of that comment no matter how much Jamie demanded to know the meaning. They did however give their approval of the tattoo, after they insisted Jamie use the quill for drawing instead of pencil or pen, though they did allow her to use coloured pencils to fill in the flowers.

By this time Petunia and Doug were downstairs getting supper started. Jamie quickly descended the stairs and carefully placed her drawing on the living room table to show later. She then went into the kitchen to help and, along with Doug, proceeded to reveal the familiars' names. They each had a difficult time saying Shisou and after awhile Shisou was a bit annoyed with them all and went back upstairs to get away from the ~…insulting family who cannot say my name properly.~ They did feel a bit bad about it and practiced during supper until they could say the name correctly. Jamie just hoped she was actually teaching it correctly to the others.

After their meal and the kitchen tidy, they then went into the living room to look at Jamie's tattoo drawing. Doug thought it was wicked, while Petunia was a bit perturbed over the meaning of the scar design. Jamie had done an excellent job drawing, although she admitted to freehand copying various parts of the design. Once Jamie had explained her reasoning behind each part of the design in detail, Petunia grudgingly gave her consent. Petunia eventually realized the design could not be cutesy or girly as Jamie would have this tattoo on her body for the rest of her life.

Jamie wanted to go back to the library the next day to return some of the library books, while Doug wanted a day at home. They compromised and agreed to go the day after tomorrow if Doug would play with Jamie in the back yard for a couple of hours in the afternoon.

That night they played a few board and card games and then went off to bed after letting the familiars out for the night. All of them had wished Shisou a goodnight while being careful to say his name correctly, which he was very pleased about. Jamie was happy he was appeased and leaving to hunt in a good mood. She had an irrational fear he would leave angry and never come back. The House Spirits took the time to explain to her the relationship between a familiar and its master/mistress, which did much to soothe her fear.

Bright and early the following day many owls arrived at their house; the Daily Prophet, the current monthly Practical Potioneer magazine, the Flourish &amp; Blotts order form and catalogue, and the appointment with Gringotts (including the portkey with instructions). Needless to say Jamie was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement and Petunia had a hard time getting her to calm down.

Finally in exasperation Petunia declared, "Jamie go outside right this minute and skip rope until you are calm enough to read the letter so we can discuss this!"

Jamie was still very twitchy and started whining, "But Mum…"

Petunia had her arms crossed and now was tapping her foot. With a stern glare and pointing to the kitchen door leading to the back yard, she continued, "Outside or upstairs until lunchtime, your choice!"

With hunched shoulders and pouting, Jamie glared at her Mum and muttered, "Fine" as she stomped out the door.

Petunia collapsed onto the kitchen chair and rested her head down onto her folded arms which were on top of the table. "Doug, please get me a potion from my bedside table." Petunia whispered while her eyes were pinched tightly closed with pain.

Without answering Doug ran to get the Stomach Relief potion for his Mum while trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew she was getting a migraine and he didn't want her to have a full blown attack. _This is my day of rest at home and Jamie is ruining it. Why is she being such a brat and causing Mum to be in pain? She needs a good scolding._ Doug had reached his Mum's room and grabbed a potion, noticing that there was only one bottle left. _How many did Mum buy? Has she really been using it a lot? _By this time Doug had made his way back downstairs and whispered, "Here Mum, just lean back. I got it, just open your mouth. Do you need anything else, if not I'll just leave you alone to feel better. Love you Mum."

Petunia slumped back onto her arms again as Doug slipped his shoes on and went out the back door.

Doug looked around the back yard and saw his sister holding the folded jump rope in one hand while she viciously whipped it at the tree.

Clenching his fists Doug walked over to her with angry eyes and yet in a calm cold voice he addressed her, "Mum has a migraine because of you. It's my day to relax at home and you are causing so much trouble first thing. I'm so angry I could hit you."

When Jamie had heard her brother walking towards her, she had flown around with a nasty retort on her lips, but as Doug spoke she felt ashamed of herself. By the time Doug finished speaking, Jamie was starting to cry. Doug gave a huge sigh and reached for his sister to hug away her tears.

Jamie dropped the skipping rope and clung to Doug. "I'm sorry. I was so happy. I didn't think about you or Mum. Please forgive me? Is Mum okay?" she eased back a bit and wiped her eyes and nose on her shirt sleeves.

"Eeeww…that's gross. Yeah, I gave Mum the potion but she's still in the kitchen resting."

Jamie continued to sniffle a few times, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Still looking down Jamie whispered in a scared little voice, "Do you still want to hit me?"

"Yeah" Doug replied. Making a fist with his right hand he lifted it up towards Jamie and gently bumped her jaw. "Okay all done. I feel better now."

Jamie looked up at Doug in shock and then began to giggle. Soon the two of them gave each other another hug and then proceeded to quietly take turns with the skipping rope.

With a smirk Jamie said to Doug, "This doesn't count for our outside playing time today."

Doug growled back, "Yes it does."

"Nope, it doesn't 'cause Mum ordered me out here for punishment not play."

"Yes it does, because I came out here to play with you."

Jamie stopped her skipping and turning towards Doug started to speak loudly, "You came out here to scold me!"

Doug narrowed his eyes and then started to smile. "Doesn't matter, I'm playing with you right now instead of being inside doing what I want."

Jamie was scowling and then turned on a mega-watt smile, "Well, we'll see what Mum has to say when I tell her you said we'd play outside this afternoon."

Doug slumped and then growled, "Not fair…"

Jamie just laughed. They both knew their Mum would say that the compromise had stated playing together in the afternoon. Secretly Jamie wasn't planning on taking advantage of Doug and making him play with her this afternoon. She just liked Doug to know she had the power to **make** him play with her this afternoon if she chooses to do so. The female House Spirit gave Jamie a mental high five while M2 was proud of her cunning.

After they put away the skip rope in the shed, they quietly walked back into the house so that Jamie could apologize to her Mum. After her apology Jamie had run upstairs, changed her shirt and cleaned up a bit, then Petunia, Doug and Jamie sat down in the living room to discuss the letter from Gringotts. The letter had stated their appointment was set for ten o'clock in the morning on Tuesday July eighth, which was in three days. The enclosed portkey was a five inch long black string, which would activate 5 minutes before the appointed time. Jamie and Petunia looked at the string, then at Doug and then at each other. Walking carefully they gently but securely attached the string to the bulletin board.

Doug looked at them as they did this with a scowl on his face and said, "What? I wouldn't do anything with it. Why did you look at me like that?" Then he sniffed and put his nose in the air while he crossed his arms. "Seriously, I wouldn't have done anything! How could you think that? I'm going to my room."

As Doug got up to leave the room, Petunia and Jamie smirked at each other and then tackled Doug and tickled him mercilessly. Finally Doug cried out, "Uncle, Uncle!" When they let him go, he dashed upstairs to the relative safety of his room.

The next few days brought the usual ups and downs of family life. Doug didn't play outside with Jamie that afternoon but they did take the time to practice the defense lessons they had neglected in the last few months. Unfortunately they had forgotten to be careful with their punches, kicks and throws, and Doug ended up with a severely sprained foot. Thankfully Jamie healed him within a few hours, after he had profusely apologized for breaking her arm with his foot.

Petunia's migraines were becoming more frequent while she stressed over her financial worries. Doug and Jamie were concerned enough that they had researched relaxation and meditation techniques at the library. They instigated a family meeting and it was decided they would all participate in relaxation exercises or meditation before bed every night as a family. The first time they tried was not as helpful as they had hoped, but they were determined to support each other until it worked or they could find something else that would. Jamie was determined to find something in the magical world that would help her Mum, even if it was just soft music to magically play in the background while they meditated together each evening.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early morning, two days before the Gringotts appointment…

Ragnuk was sitting at his desk, in Gringotts, pouring over parchments and quite determined to snag every single knut he could squeeze out of the deal, when he was interrupted by a respectful knock on his door. Curbing his first impulse of hurling his wickedly sharp axe at the door he growled out "enter" in Gobbledegook.

Griphook and Bogrod entered, walked towards Ragnuk's desk and stood as still as statues awaiting permission to speak. After a few minutes Ragnuk stacked the parchments together and placed them into his desk drawer. Settling back into his chair Ragnuk stared at the two goblins before him noticing one had a stack of parchment clutched in his arms while the other held one piece of parchment. Ragnuk continued to stare at the goblins testing their resolve to stand before him.

Bogrod was the one who cracked. It wasn't much, just a minor twitch of his left eye, but it was enough for Ragnuk to tamp down his surge of bloodlust. In the old days that flinch would have seen Bogrod's head on a pike within one minute. Ragnuk was not pleased with Bogrod being the Potter Account Manager, as the Potter Account would need a strong warrior to defend it and guide the heir. _Hmmm…he may salvage his life yet, depending on how he has handled the retrieval for Jamie. Perhaps I should have had Griphook handle the Potter Account, but no, I want her to interact and learn from Griphook now. He is loyal, intelligent and a strong warrior, he will handle Jamie correctly and line Goblin pockets with much gold. Ha! Yes you see contempt in my eyes, don't you Bogrod. What! Do I see a glisten of sweat forming on your brow?!_

With a snarl Ragnuk barked out his order, "Sit and Report!"

Both golbins sat on the chairs in front of Ragnuk's desk, but only one of them was calm.

Taking the initiative, Griphook began, "As ordered, I have written to Andromeda Black and have received her acceptance to meet with Heir Evans, although I did not give her knowledge of whom she could be tutoring. Upon that meeting, I will ensure they come to a mutually beneficial agreement as per our special client fee rate." Ragnuk nodded his head and motioned for Griphook to continue. "All Peverell Family Vaults have been combined and, along with the Slytherin Heritage Vault, have been fully inventoried. The books are ready for inspection upon your convenience. Mind Healer Snipbue has prepared a schedule for his lessons with Heir Evans. High Warrior Boaxum has also prepared a schedule for lessons with Heir Evans. This concludes my report."

Ragnuk stared at Griphook for a moment and then spoke, "Acceptable on all counts. You have exceeded my expectations with High Warrior Boaxum. Tell me how did you convince him to teach Jamie?"

Griphook's teeth widened into a breathtakingly hideous smile showing even his back molars. "I convinced him in the old manner."

Bogrod was feeling just a bit more than a little queasy at the amount of bloodlust he felt in the room. With a nervous lick from his tongue to his dry lips, he began to wonder if he would survive the day with his head still attached to his body. Suddenly he realized exactly what a rodent felt like when a snake tracked it as he saw Ragnuk was staring at him.

Swallowing nervously Bogrod began his report, "I have sent out the retrieval squads to obtain the missing items and galleons from the Potter vaults." At this point he stood and placed half the sheaf of parchments onto Ragnuk's desk. "As you can see here, there are some items they were unable to retrieve as of yet…" Bogrod trailed off as he realized Ragnuk had narrowed his eyes at him. "Sir?" he squeaked out.

With a quiet hissing voice Ragnuk spoke, "Did I ask to see your documentation?"

"N-n-no you did not." Bogrod was trembling.

Ragnuk's hands clenched. "Then **why** have you littered my desk with your parchments?"

Bogrod could barely speak, "I meant only to show you how little were not yet retrieved." In his haste Bogrod quickly attempted to gather his parchments from the desk but instead he ended up casting his own parchments onto the desk and the floor.

Ragnuk stood up and said in a tight voice, "Leave now and know that you have only been spared from beheading at this time because of your decision to ensure Heir Evans received the Ancestry Ritual. You are removed from the Potter Account."

Bogrod snapped straight up, bowed his head in thanks to Ragnuk, turned and left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He knew exactly what was expected of him and he would perform his duty for his clan's honour. _Well at least my head will be attached to my body this evening for my funeral pyre._

Ragnuk resumed his seat then lifted an eyebrow in Griphook's direction. Griphook swiftly waved his hand making the parchments disappear. "Report" Ragnuk's voice had returned to normal.

Griphook was glad he had briefly spoken to Bogrod before being called to report to Ragnuk's office. "All items will be retrieved by mornings rise or heads will roll. In the unlikely event any item is not retrieved, the goblin in charge of said item's retrieval and the thief will pay double the reimbursement cost. All stolen galleons will be accounted for at the same time. In the highly unlikely event the full amount of stolen galleons are unattainable, the thief will pay triple the amount from goods currently owned." Continuing to exude confidence and a calm appearance, Griphook allowed himself to smirk slightly as he continued speaking, "If any loses are still unaccounted for the thief will work in the deepest dragon pit at a rate of one hundred galleons per month which, when taken into account his upkeep, the thief will yield one galleon per year towards debt owed. Depending on amount unrecoverable and not compensated, interest could conceivably cost more than one galleon per year, which would mean a dishonourable beheading to stop the deficit of profit, as per Goblin Justice."

Ragnuk nodded his head, smiled and chuckled. "Ensure the Potter Account has an equivalent wise manager in place as does the Peverell and Slytherin Accounts. You are dismissed."

Griphook quickly stood, respectfully nodded his head towards Ragnuk then left and swiftly walked towards his office. It was going to be another long day in which he had much to accomplish and little time to complete it. _Hmmm…I now have obtained the Slytherin Account, interesting. But I suppose that can be worked to my advantage. If I find a reliable Manager for Slytherin quickly, I will appear to follow the original wise directive of keeping the accounts separated. Just because he included the account in his words didn't mean it actually was official. So this is another trial. Does the Slytherin Account merit a Manager? Not much to do with it, is there? Waste of galleons to pay for a Manager. Thinking on vaults...Dumbledore's vault must also be checked for missing items as well. That will be done when we go to retrieve the missing galleons. Now, who shall I appoint as the Potter Account Manager? That is an immediate concern. They must be swift of mind to pick up this mess and work with me easily, without trying to cut my throat. Yes, loyal to my clan but a brother-in-arms. Ragua, no…Blatfoot, no…Nagnut, maybe…yes, I think yes. A quick trial and if he passes by surviving then he will be appointed._ Griphook entered his office, sealed his door and while thinking of his plans for Nagnut, he changed his garments from banker to warrior and sharpened his double headed axe. _But first, a few promises to be made to encourage the retrieval squad!_ Two battles in one day; Griphook loved being a Goblin.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andromeda Tonks nèe Black was sitting with her husband, Ted Tonks, having tea in the afternoon on the day before her scheduled appointment at Gringotts.

Once they were both settled and comfortable Ted began their conversation, "Andi are you sure you want to be a tutor. I know we discussed this when you first received the letter, but I do have concerns over you spending time away from Dora right now, never mind your own grief."

Andi looked at her husband with sad, tired eyes. "Are you asking for yourself as well Ted?"

Ted gave a rueful smile, "No my dear, I will have you for myself during the night when my mind and heart aches and our tears fall. It is not for myself I am concerned about but for your and Dora's health and grief."

Andi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know it has been barely three months since our Teddy died, but strangely I feel drawn to attend this meeting. My first inclination was to decline, but as I put quill to parchment, I found myself unable to write a refusal. It feels right as rain after a parched summer day to accept." Andi paused for a moment collecting her thoughts and then continued, "I was concerned about Nymphadora but in just over a month she will be returning to Hogwarts for her third year. Then we will be alone again. We have talked and grieved together Ted, she is doing well, all things considered. I think it helped that he died after her spring break ended. She had time for a last visit and happy memories during his last birthday. We have talked about guilt and she confessed to having a little in regards to having a little brother who teased and irritated her."

Andi smiled and then wiped the tears that slowly fell down her face. "No, Ted, I am not replacing our little Teddy by tutoring but it will help fill the days. Although I hardly know what I will be needed to teach the child. As you also read the letter, it only stated they required someone to teach a child pureblood upbringing. Besides I doubt I will be teaching every day, perhaps only four or five days per week, if that."

Pursing his lips and taping them with his finger Ted commented, "This doesn't concern you Andi? That someone is actively seeking to have a child raised as a pureblood?"

Andi's back straightened and she turned a stern eye at Ted. "I will admit my family took things too far, but I do regret letting Nymphadora to be raised as she was. She is almost muggle in her manners! I know - I know I agreed with you when she was born, but it was too far the opposite from how I was raised. Now I have another chance, just like I did with our Teddy." Andi's mouth curved into a little slight smile at Ted and continued, "Who knows perhaps Nymphadora will help and learn as well."

Ted let out a booming laugh as his wife schemed to turn her daughter into a lady. "My dear that ship has sailed many years ago. But try if you must, just don't be too hard on the girl. Do you have any inclination if the child is a girl or boy?"

"No idea at all. The goblins have not replied to my questions, and I doubt they intend to. We shall know the answers in due time tomorrow. Let's all go to Floreans for an icecream now. Call Nymphadora while I get ready."

While Andi cleared the tea away, Ted went to gather Dora for a special treat.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Later that same evening…

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, entered his office at Hogwarts and knew something was a little off but was not able to bring to mind exactly what was wrong. In somewhat of a daze he called out, "Snally."

A small little person wearing a tattered teatowel bearing the Hogwarts crest, popped into existence, "Yes, Headmaster."

Albus couldn't seem to focus and was getting a bit testy because of it. "Desk and chair are required immediately."

Bowing Snally replied, "Yes Headmaster, straight away." She wondered what had happened to the desk and chair that had been in the office that morning. Popping back to the kitchens she discussed the confusion she had noticed the Headmaster exhibiting with her superior.

Snally's superior called for an immediate emergency meeting. It happened she had heard other rumors from her subordinates who had caught glimpses here or there of Goblins roaming the castle. The superior ordered everyone back to work after selecting Snally and five others to retrieve a desk and chair for the Headmaster and then to search the castle for other items that may need replacing. If at all possible she could prevent any other replacement requests. Besides she wanted to know who was being targeted by the Goblins. Every race knew to give the Goblins and their justice a wide berth, as no one wanted to be the next target due to interference. It was too easy to lose your head that way.

Within two hours the superior and her subordinates knew the Headmaster was the target and the large scale of items taken. This was worrying as the Goblins only every targeted the guilty and always had undeniable proof. That the Headmaster was in a daze meant he was not going to remember the items retrieved, which meant someone knew what the Headmaster had done and requested the retrieval. This was a shameful act and her subordinates had lost all respect for the Headmaster. This would have far reaching effects on their ability to perform their duties. Some already wanted to leave and find a worthy family to work for. With their lives and magic at stake the superior arranged for all her subordinates to receive pieces of the Headmasters' clothing and transfer their allegiance completely to the castle. The Headmaster would never again have any of her race bonding to his person or his magic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The sun rose early on the morning of the Gringotts appointment. Jamie decided to do very calm things to keep herself calm, the best being to simply stroke Shisou. She could almost always fall asleep while stroking him. After awhile Jamie got ready for the day; first exercise by stretching, second shower, third dress robes, fourth breakfast, fifth tidy up her appearance, sixth…

By that time her brother interrupted her by knocking on her door then opening it up. "Mum's not well. Migraine again, she wants to see you."

Jamie blanched and hurried from her room, entirely forgetting her mornings' plan. As she passed her brother she murmured, "She's getting them more and they are worse, right?"

Doug could only sadly nod his head as he quietly followed her to their Mum's darkened room.

Petunia lay in agony upon her bed. "Jamie go, keep appointment, trust you, straight home." Petunia struggled to contain her awareness of anything other than the intense pain.

In a barely audible voice Jamie spoke, "Yes, Mum."

The children swiftly but quietly exited the room. Jamie went to her room while Doug went downstairs to get breakfast started.

Jamie entered the kitchen with Hedwig. "Doug I hope you don't mind, but I had to get Hedwig from your room. I've ordered more potions for Mum and included the cost. Hopefully it arrives soon and Mum will feel better."

Doug gave a lopsided smile. "That's fine Jamie, it's for Mum. Here eat up and get ready to go."

After breakfast and cleanup was over, Jamie was feeling conflicted and needed a little time alone so she went to her room to calm herself down. Part of her was happy with her Mum trusting her so soon, but on the other hand she was upset because her Mum was getting sick more and more often. Could she fix her Mum? _I don't know what's wrong with her. A broken bone is easy, you can see what is wrong and fix it. A migraine is in her head but I can't see what needs to be fixed. There's got to be a way to heal Mum._

Looking at the time Jamie quickly got ready in her new dress robes and ensured that her rings were charmed invisible. She also made sure she took her money pouch, her tattoo drawing and hid Shisou under her robes. As she looked at herself in the mirror she hardly recognized herself. Once she received confirmation from the House Spirits that she was presentable as a pureblooded Witch she went downstairs and retrieved the black string, holding it tightly in her damp hand. She was telling Doug that she was taking Shisou with her for safety but that she wouldn't exit Gringotts, when she felt a strange squeezing and pulling sensation. She was on her way to Gringotts, leaving the muggle world far behind.

Upon her arrival at Gringotts she wanted to throw up so badly but instead breathed in through her nose and carefully exhaled from her mouth. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Griphook and another Goblin silently standing in front of her.

Griphook nodded his head as a greeting and then stated, "Portkey room."

Jamie glanced around noticing that it looked exactly like the cart room but without the cart or rails. Looking again at Griphook Jamie greeted him, "May your gold multiply as your wisdom increases." Then she looked expectantly at the other Goblin.

Griphook was startled and then pleased with her greeting to him. Turning to face Jamie and the other Goblin, Griphook spoke, "Nagnut will be your Potter Accounts Manager."

Jamie and Nagnut briefly nodded at each other. Jamie calmly commented, "I look forward to your report on the return of my items."

Nagnut looked at Jamie sharply with narrowed eyes. He had heard that same tone of voice from Griphook last night as he informed him of the trial to determine his failure and death or success and life while receiving the Potter Accounts. Turning to Griphook he enquired in Gobbledegook, "Is Heir Evans a Goblin in disguise?"

Griphook replied also in Gobbledegook, "She will be if Ragnuk has anything to do about it."

Nagnut nodded again at Jamie. "I look forward to informing you." _Just what have I gotten into with these three?_

"Tattoo first I assume?" Jamie enquired.

Griphook only nodded his head and gestured for Jamie to follow him out of the room. Nagnut left them to return to his new office.

Griphook walked beside Jamie not speaking a single word but gesturing which way to go. Finally with a sigh of exasperation Jamie commented, "Ritual Room Seven again?" When Griphook nodded she continued, "Then let's make the walk quicker and take this hallway, it's only a two minute walk from here."

Griphook was astonished and decided he had better rectify his mistake. "My apologies Heir Evans, I should have realized you had already been there."

Jamie smirked at Griphook and then gently bumped his arm and giggled. "Yes, and I can see through your confusion charm too. We will rub along well together I think Manager Griphook. I look forward to you teaching me about Goblins and Gringotts."

Griphook noticed she did not say that he would be teaching her about her accounts or holdings. Was it more important to her to learn about Goblins? Was she looking for allies? He would report this to Ragnuk at the next meeting.

Once they arrived at the Ritual Room Jamie made one comment. "Change and wait?"

Griphook again nodded and left Jamie alone.

Lying on the stone floor, Jamie was very relaxed while looking at the magic swirling around her. She felt life she was literally floating in magic. What she hadn't realized is that she was in fact floating a few inches above the floor. As she gazed above, she watched the shadow playing with the tendrils of magic, slowly her mood changed until she was euphoric.

She had left everything but Shisou and the drawing of the tattoo outside the room. Shisou had slithered about and now was resting upon her stomach looking at the room. ~What is this place?~

~ This is a ritual room, a safe place. I was here once before. The Goblins are going to move my scar from my forehead to my back near my right shoulder. They will then disguise it with a tattoo. Remember the picture I drew?~

Shisou slithered and peered at Jamie's scar. ~Yes, I understand better now. What are all these strange colours and lines in this room?~

Jamie smiles at her familiar and set about explaining the ritual room was carved with runes for protection. Excitedly Jamie asked, ~You see the colours of magic? Do you see the shadow up high on the ceiling?~

Stretching himself up a foot and a half, Shisou intently studied the ceiling. ~Yes, this place is filled with magic. I see the shadow as well. Is it friend or foe? Shall I kill it for us?~

Jamie's smile grew even bigger. ~It is, what it is. Neither friend nor foe, but more friend than foe I think. It may come to us and then we can be friends, but I don't think it can be killed. I think the House Spirits know who or what it is, but they won't talk about it. It's very frustrating; all they say is "all in good time" whatever that means. Though they seem almost in awe of it or almost frightened.~

Shisou looked back at Jamie, ~Your eyes are very bright green. Why did you change your eye colour? Can I make my eyes glow like that too?~

Startled Jamie floated back down until she was once again resting on the hard stone. ~What? My eyes changed colour? I wonder why, I didn't mean to do it. Let me know if I do it again, okay? It's strange and I don't want to be noticed by others, it can be dangerous.~

~Yes Mistress, I will watch out for you.~ Shisou hissed in pleasure as Jamie started to float again and began to stroke him.

~To answer your question, sure if you want to change your eyes to glow you can I guess. If you have magic you can do most anything. Well, as long as you know what you are doing. See I can't make my Mum better because I don't understand what is wrong, so I can't fix it. But I want to.~ Jamie paused and then continued speaking; ~Do you think you can do other things too with your magic?~

Shisou was silent for awhile and then looking at the scar said, ~I think I can become a tattoo. I won't ever be too heavy but I will grow long. Some of my species can grow to be fourteen feet long! That means I will be too long to be wrapped around you unseen. I like being wrapped around you, I don't like being apart too long. So I will make my magic change me into a tattoo when I am wrapped around you. Your clothes will fit better and then you can be hiding two secrets. We could have fun startling people and pranking them.~

Jamie giggled a bit. ~Okay do you want to try becoming a tattoo now? Just try not to go onto my back where my other tattoo will be.~

Jamie and Shisou experimented for awhile, until they found it easier for Shisou to be a tattoo on Jamie's left arm. The House Spirits suggested that her wand holster would go onto her right arm as she was right handed, thereby possibly causing Shisou to be trapped under the wand holster. Both Shisou and Jamie were glad of the House Spirits guidance.

Shortly after that the Nine entered the ritual room and again they were clothed in dark grey as was Jamie. Getting to her feet Jamie greeted them with a nod of her head and then respectfully added, "May your life be as prosperous as your gold."

The Nine shifted uneasily glancing at each other and then straightened, looked at Jamie and nodded.

Jamie was having a great time thinking up dual meanings for her Goblin greetings, especially since she kept getting the same reaction from the Goblins. House Spirit M2 was laughing uproariously; if he'd been alive he'd have been wiping tears from his eyes. Jamie just hoped she could continue thinking up new words to insult and praise the Goblins at the same time.

Shisou unintentional tickled Jamie as he slithered around her to peek out at the Goblins by her left shoulder near her ear. When Shisou began to flicker his tongue repeatedly "smelling" the Goblins, Jamie let out a bit of a giggle. This also startled the Goblins. Jamie was beginning to wonder if the Goblins were skittish by nature or nurture. She had thought they were very solid, unflappable, stern creatures but now was wondering if she had them pegged wrong.

Trying to reassure the Goblins she quietly spoke, "This is my familiar, Shisou. He is only here to protect me and keep me company. He will be merging onto my skin as a tattoo and will be out of your way shortly." Then she held out her tattoo drawing, "This is what I would like my tattoo to look like, if possible. I would prefer it on my back near my right shoulder." She then pointed to a certain part of the drawing making then aware which part would be her scar, "This part is my scar. Do you think it can be coloured and sized a bit like this? Do you have any suggestions?"

The Goblins gathered around the parchment and Jamie could feel a particular tension emanating from them. They spoke in hushed Gobbledegook for a moment, while Jamie was mentally telling herself she better order a book to learn their language. They turned back towards her and one spoke, "You obviously know what this word means. Did you obtain your guardian's permission to use this, with their full understanding?"

Nodding her head Jamie answered, "Yes, I explained in detail my reasons for choosing that word and the design surrounding it. My Mum was not happy but understood and accepted it." Then Jamie's voice turned to steel and her brilliant green eyes turned as cold and hard as ice, "Do not make the mistake that I am just a little girl by my appearance. You will recall I was here before and the results. Remember who requested that and this as well."

At her words the Goblins visibly flinched and their spokesperson nodded to Jamie and then spoke a final time, "Let's proceed."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slowly Jamie became aware of her surroundings, finding herself again in the same recovery room as before. This time she hadn't fallen asleep or passed out, but had gone into a kind of a healing stupor. She remembered a voice telling her that magical tattoos were healed instantly, would keep its shape as she grew and would never fade. It was wonderful what magic could accomplish, but she had been unprepared for the agonizing pain caused by moving her scar. She had almost passed out but had to concentrate on calming Shisou and preventing him from killing the Goblins for hurting her.

Getting to her feet and ignoring Shisou's advice to rest, she gathered her clothes from the wardrobe and entered the bathroom. She desperately wanted to see the tattoo, it had to be right. As if anticipating her need, the bathroom had a tri-fold mirror waiting for her use. Jamie quickly stripped and angled the mirrors for the best view. It looked absolutely perfect.

Quickly she called Shisou to come examine the tattoo. He lifted himself into the air and studied the tattoo. ~It looks correct my Lady. The colours are vibrant and it looks real. These vines represent me quite well with my own colour. Even though I watched them carefully I still don't how they added my shiny scales to your back. I am glad that you have part of my name branded into your skin. Everyone will know we are bonded. They did well for you my Lady.~

Jamie turned around and stared into the snake's eye. ~Trust me please Shisou, I want to see. I won't hurt you.~

Shisou acquiescent Jamie's plea and looked deeply into her normal green eyes. A bit of time passed and then Jamie blinked and their postures relaxed. Softly Jamie hissed, ~Thank you my dearheart.~

Shisou merely slithered around Jamie until he coiled onto her left arm and quickly changed into a tattoo except for his head. Whispering into her ears were the sibilant words, ~You are mine as I am yours.~

After Shisou sunk completely into a tattoo, Jamie dressed into her pureblood attire and picked up her tattoo drawing from the table in her room. Carefully folding it she placed it back into her pouch, then turned and approached the door just as a knock sounded.

Griphook was standing on the other side of the door and gestured for her to join him. Together they walked to Griphook's office, where Jamie had her Ancestry Ritual completed.

Once Jamie was settled in a chair facing the desk, a single knock sounded on the door. Nagnut entered, leaned a leather satchel against the legs of a chair and sat himself down in that chair beside Jamie.

Looking at Jamie, Nagnut started to speak, "There are some, shall we say, interesting developments in regards to the Wills of your parents. If I may ask, do you know who the last to die was?"

Jamie stared at Nagnut after glancing at Griphook and sated, "My Mother died after my Father."

Nagnut looked less sour and continued speaking, "That will make things less complicated – hopefully. Will you be willing to testify to that if there are any contentions regarding the will?"

Jamie stated her agreement and Nagnut continued. "The difficulty lies with there being a Joint Will of your parents and then an Individual Will from your Mother dated after the Joint Will. As far as the Goblins are concerned your Father died first leaving everything to your Mother. Then when your Mother died her Individual Will should have been acted upon. Gringotts received your Mother's Will signed in her blood and magic, and sealed with the Potter crest, but she did not have any witnesses sign it and it was delivered via House Elf. It could be contested, but we will stand behind her final wishes. Do you wish to know or read the Joint Will?"

Jamie had an internal dialogue with the House Spirits and final spoke, "Yes please, I will read it quickly."

Nagnut lifted his satchel, opened it, removed the Joint Will and handed it to Jamie.

While Jamie was quickly scanning the Will, Griphook had ordered a brunch setup on a low side table.

Nagnut lifted his eyebrow is surprise when Jamie returned the Will to him in two minutes. "Do you have any questions?"

Jamie smirked slightly, "No, it seems my parents wanted "Harry" to be raised by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everything else seems minor."

Nagnut then pulled out the Will of Jamie's Mother. "This is where everything becomes very interesting. I assume you would also like to read this Will."

Jamie nodded and accepted the Will from Nagnut. The first thing Jamie noticed was that there was a sealed letter enclosed with the Will to Severus Snape and a second sealed bulky letter to Rita Skeeter. These she placed aside onto the desk. The second thing noticed was neither Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin were left anything. In fact, Lily Potter had left 200,000 galleons each to Petunia Dursley nèe Evans, in the event Petunia received her letter; and to Severus Snape, in the event he also received her letter.

Jamie let out a startled gasp when she read the curses her Mother included in the will:

· Albus Dumbledore, to die slowly and painfully scorned by all

· The Killer of Lily Potter nèe Evans, to dream each night of Lily's death by replacing her with themselves for her last few minutes so that they may feel her agony and pain

· The Betrayer to be betrayed as he betrayed Lily

Jamie continued reading and noticed a difference between the two wills. The first had stated "Harry" whereas this Will stated "my child". Looking at the Goblins Jamie questioned them, "I would not have received anything in my Father's Will because I am not "Harry", correct?" Both nodded their heads. "Because of the Ancestry Ritual I am the only living child from my Mother, so this means I inherit everything, correct?"

Nagnut solemnly nodded his head, "You are correct the estate would have been liquidated and gone to the Ministry of Magic. We were very concerned until we read your Mother's Will and how she named you. She was very smart. You will be happy to notice that an allowance had been set up for a guardian to look after you. It will be retroactive and added to Petunia's inheritance, which we have already opened a vault for. Each month the allowance will be deposited. Notice the stipulation though, Petunia Evans must return as soon as possible to make her vow."

Jamie quickly scanned the Will and read how her Mother did not set a specific person to look after her, but required a vow of life and magic. The vow was strongly worded to protect, nurture, guide and teach Jamie even to giving up their life. It was stated that the child's Godfather was Severus Snape and Godmother was Petunia Dursley nèe Evans. This made Jamie smile in delight.

The second to final paragraph was in regards to emancipation of the child at eleven years of age if requested, and at that time or upon majority to inherit completely with exception to the previously mentioned bequeaths. The last paragraph stated that there was a special box of memories for the child within the Potter Family Vault.

Jamie sat for a moment and then a frown appeared on her face, "Griphook there is something I don't understand. Why is this Will so different from my Mother's letter to me? Her letter was more in line with the Joint Will than this Will. Even my Godparents are listed as different people."

Griphook thought for a moment and then spoke slowly, obviously thinking deeply. "I do not know. The only thing I can think is that the letter was written shortly after your birth, whereas this Will was received a few days before her death. I can only assume she found out something that drastically changed her mind."

They all wondered what it could have been and how they could find that information.

At this point Jamie took a break and helped herself to the refreshments upon the side table. Bringing her tea with her, she returned to her chair placing her tea cup on Griphook's desk. While Jamie sipped her tea, Griphook slyly spoke to Nagnut, "It seems that others have been enjoying Heir Evans' greetings." Griphook glanced at Jamie. "At this rate I won't need to teach you about being a Goblin, but just make sure you attend warrior training. I will give you the schedule later."

Nagnut chuckled, "What was the latest one?"

Griphook grinned furiously, "She greeted the Nine with 'May your life be as prosperous as your gold'. They needed to think if it was an insult or praise. Then realized it depended upon the amount of gold they have obtained and since most all Goblins are trying to gather as much as possible, they decided it was high praise." Griphook turned towards Jamie, "You have stirred up the Goblins, Heir Evans because we are so used to hearing the same greeting from every witch or wizard that speaks to us. Well the ones who are polite enough to greet us that is. You are like a shiny sharp blade we wish to test."

Nagnut asked if Heir Evans would like to have a copy of her Mother's Will and when she accepted he handed her the copy in moments. At that point they moved on to the property and holdings Jamie now owned. Since the Peverell property and holdings were practically nonexistent, they were able to review the Potter property and holdings within a minimal of time. Jamie decided to accept copies of all her property and holding portfolio and decide upon her actions at another time. The most she wanted to do right now was ensure the property was in decent repair.

It was decided that a special trip, including Griphook or Nagnut, would be undertaken to visit the properties and assess their potential for renovation or liquidation.

Next was the retrieval report, this she had been looking forward to for the past week.

Jamie requested a copy of the retrieval report and scanned it quickly. "It appears all items have been retrieved. Is this correct?" Nagnut nodded his head. "Have the galleons been repaid in full as well?"Again Nagnut nodded his head. Jamie almost looked disappointed. "Pity, I would have liked to have had his head on a spit."

Griphook chuckled. "Like I stated earlier, you are most Goblin-like already Heir Evans." Nagnut agreed.

"I wish to retrieve a few items from the Potter Family Vault today when convenient." Jamie requested.

Nagnut answered, "While normally the Family Vault is off limits until you are emancipated or have reached the age of majority, we will make an exception for you, seeing you are last of the Potter line and the Will stated there was a special item available for you. I will ensure these two letters are retrieved from Gringotts by the recipients."

Biting her lip Jamie spoke hesitantly, "By all means do so with the Rita Skeeter letter but Severus Snape…If possible I would like to hold that one for the time being. I am hoping to become acquainted with Potion Master Snape and wish to advise him of the letter myself. Perhaps we should wait on both of the letters if possible. What is your advice?"

Griphook cleared his throat, "Rita Skeeter works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Her articles are very noteworthy but not fact reliant. If this is what we all think it is perhaps we should be sensitive to the timing of this exposure. Then again she will need time to gather her facts. Also the Wills have been on hold for a long time already, due to the sealing of the Joint Will by Albus Dumbledore at the Ministry, and should be executed immediately. As for the other letter we will leave that to your discretion, as I recall in Lily's letter to you she asked for you to deliver it when you meet him. We will take this up with Ragnuk and he will advise us."

It was decided that another appointment was needed in the next few days. Jamie mentioned that her Mum and Doug needed to be tested to see if they had a magical core, and if so the amount of magic it contained. Petunia had never mentioned this to Jamie but she couldn't help reading it from her Mum's mind since it was thought of often.

Nagnut decided this was the best time to visit the Potter Family Vault and deposit the two letters there until they were needed. Jamie and Nagnut set off for the vault after stating they would see Griphook later at the meeting with the tutor.

After another enjoyable trip down to the vaults, they stopped at vault number 531. Jamie gave the gold key to Nagnut and watched as he used it and his finger to open the vault. Jamie couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her as the vault shivered, as if the finger was run down someone's spine. When Jamie spoke her thoughts aloud to Nagnut he agreed and said the vaults were more self aware the lower the number.

"So the Heritage Vault is number 107, what type of vault could be lower than that?" Jamie asked.

As he swung the vault door open Nagnut whispered, "Goblin vaults for the Goblins, of course."

Jamie walked into the vault after groaning and smacking her forehead with her hand. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

Jamie stopped and then turned around to look at Nagnut with pleading eyes. "Nagnut perhaps you could help me? I am looking for just a few things and you hopefully know where to find them. Otherwise this could take a week."

Nagnut nodded and entered the vault.

Jamie smiled her thanks and gazed around again. "I am looking for the box Mother mentioned, the pensieve, the invisibility cloak and anything else you would recommend. Oh, and something to carry them in, I left my bag at home."

Seeing a desk Nagnut dropped the letters onto its surface and then walked back to the door. Just inside the door was a leather-bound ledger resting upon a dark oak stand. "Heir Evans lets use the ledger to call the items to us."

Smiling cheekily Jamie commented, "Goblins are very smart."

Nagnut proceeded to call for one good conditioned expandable bag, which flew to his waiting hands. It was acceptable for their use, even if it was terribly old fashioned, so he proceeded to call for the other items Jamie had mentioned. When they were stored safely in the bag, Nagnut then called for a book sized portrait of Lily Evans. Jamie gasped and tears flowed down her face as the picture flew to her eagerly waiting hands.

Spinning towards Nagnut she tackled him with an exuberant hug choking out "Thank you" repeatedly, until he patted her arm and then cleared his throat. With a very red wet face Jamie let go with a strangled "sorry". Nagnut just smirked a bit and gestured her towards the cart. After the picture was placed carefully in the bag, the vault was locked and both were ready to leave, they sped along the tracks and returned to Jamie's recovery room, where Nagnut left her to enjoy her lunch in peace.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andromeda Tonks entered Gringotts and the stares and whispers started as her presence registered among the witches and wizards present. She, on the other hand, ignored it all and continued to let a Goblin know she was here for her appointment with Griphook and Nagnut. Andi was tired of it all, which is why she preferred not to attend Diagon Alley unless it was early evening or early morning. Some witch even screeched out "Bellatrix". Andi supposed she and her sister could have passed for twins but all you had to do was really look at Andi to notice the difference immediately. For one, Andi was mild mannered, not cackling insanely and crucioing everyone. Secondly, people knew Bella was in Azkaban, what were they thinking that Bella would enter a heavily fortified place like Gringotts. It just reaffirmed Andi's belief that the wizarding world was heavily populated with stupid people.

Just then Andi's eye caught the glistening strands of pure blonde hair, and her eyes focused on the hair as the person slowly turned around. With her throat tightening painful Andi looked into the face of her other sister, Narcissa, for the first time in eight years. They faced each other just five short feet apart, paused and then both blinked and turned away. Andi was deeply thankful a Goblin approached her at that moment and led her away. Once she was in an empty corridor she carefully dabbed at her face and eyes with her lace handkerchief while following the Goblin.

Andi had been ushered into Griphook's office and now was sitting in a chair while Griphook and Nagnut were examining her with their eyes. As Andi was brought up as a pureblooded witch, she was taught she was better than everyone else and they were all beneath her notice. Therefore she could take their staring until they tired of it, not that she believed any longer that she was better than them, but rather that she knew her strength as a person. What she could barely endure was being estranged from her sisters.

After a good five minutes of silence the Goblins glanced at each other then nodded and turned back to Andi.

Nagnut started the conversation. "Good you can handle pressure and silence. This is essential for your potential student as she will require your discretion. If you choose to become her tutor we will require an unbreakable vow from you in regards to her identity and secrets. The choice will be left to her if she chooses to tell you anything, we will tell you nothing other than the name you are to call her. Do you have any questions?"

Andi almost snorted. "Considering you will tell me nothing other than her name, I guess that is all I am left to ask for."

Griphook and Nagnut smiled, while Andi tried to control her shivers of fear.

Griphook commented, "We have chosen well." Turning to Nagnut he continued, "Bring Heir Evans."

While Nagnut was gone Andi enquired, "Heir Evans? The first name would be?"

Griphook blinked at Andi and replied in a monotone, "Heir Jamie Evans."

Nagnut opened the door and gestured for someone to enter the room before him. Andi was shocked to see a young six-year old girl with long black hair and startling green eyes precede him into the room. Andi had never before seen any Goblin treat a witch or wizard with such courtesy, it was almost reverential. _Just who is this little girl? She is very pretty and already has the bearing of a pureblood. Her clothes could use some work. What exactly am I getting into here?_

Andi nodded her head in greeting to Jamie and received a nod in return. When everyone had settled themselves, Jamie studied Andi for a moment and then asked, "May I have your name please? Will you tell me about yourself?"

Andi introduced herself and spoke about her pureblood status but that she had married a muggleborn and was removed from the Black Family. Andi noticed the slight tightening of Jamie's eyes at the mention of the Black Family. She paused to give Jamie a chance to speak, but Jamie remained silent. Andi continued to tell of her children and mentioned her daughter's gift of being a metamorphmagus and then paused when Jamie let out a gasp of surprise. Andi explained how her daughter could change her appearance into a completely different person.

Jamie interrupted her, "You mean like this?" Jamie's hair turned pure white and her eyes turned black.

The Goblins stiffened in surprise and then sighed. They really shouldn't be surprised anymore at the secrets Jamie shared. It was just one more thing to share with Ragnuk.

Andi's hand clenched the arm of her chair. "Yes just like that but Nymphadora can change her whole body; facial features, size and height as well. While I am not a metamorphmagus, I did teach my daughter and I can teach you as well if you'd like."

Jamie changed herself back to normal. "Yes, I would like you to be my teacher. Would you take your vow now please? Also I am sorry for your loss."

Smiling gently at Jamie, Andi answered, "Thank you my dear, it was a great loss but we are coping. Yes dear, I will take the vow to keep your secrets and identity safe. Though I feel I should also tell you about my sisters and cousin as it could change your mind." Andi then continued telling Jamie about her sister, Bella being in the wizarding prison, Azkaban; Narcissa being married to a known Death Eater, who followed a possibly deceased Dark Lord; and her cousin Sirius who betrayed his best friends and caused their deaths, who was also in Azkaban, and was accused of being a Death Eater, though she couldn't believe it.

Once Andi was finished talking, Jamie again asked her to take her vow. Andi agreed with a light heart. _I never knew I felt a heavy weight because of my family's darkness, until I was accepted by this young witch. She is very special for having such an accepting heart._

Andi gave her vow of life and magic and all four pitched in to create a schedule for Jamie's tutoring which was to begin the following Monday. This was followed with the discussion of payment for tutoring Jamie. It was arranged for Andi to apparate Jamie home so that Andi could retrieve Jamie for her lessons. Once the Evans floo was operational, Jamie would travel on her own to her lessons.

The Goblins asked Andi to wait outside for just a few minutes, as they had just a few things to discuss with Jamie before she left. Once Andi had left, the Goblins gave Jamie her schedules from the Mind Healer Snipbue and the High Warrior Boaxum. Jamie asked if they had a day planner to keep track of everything as she didn't want to lose slips of paper. This caused Nagnut to give Jamie a short but intense lesson on creating her own magical day planner with just a few pieces of parchment, which he provided for her.

After politely saying goodbye to the Goblins and letting them know she would be waiting for their owl to inform her of the next appointment, Jamie left with Andi.

Griphook turned a sour look upon Nagnut and growled, "That parchment will be reimbursed by you. Do you realized yet that she not only did not pay for the parchment or for the lesson but that you also helped her learn Goblin magic?"

Nagnut plopped onto the chair with a stunned look on his face. Shaking his head he replied, "Oh she is good isn't she. Please don't tell Ragnuk that I got defeated by a six year old witch. I will never live this down. Completely overcome by a little witch. No I refuse to admit it. I was overcome by a Goblin in witch's clothes. You saw her, she can change her appearance. Oh no, that's not all, I also revealed how to access items using the ledger in the vault."

Griphook looked slightly put out and then a sly look came into his eyes. "Well, you're not the only one. Ragnuk claimed himself as her special friend with the special rate and ordered me to get her lessons for a mind healer and warrior. Plus he personally took her to Ritual Room Seven for the Nine to examine and suggested the tattoo that was performed today. I don't believe he requested payment for any of it either. All things considered you came out ahead against him. But I have you all beat; at least I made her pay for her Ancestry Ritual."

Nagnut snorted, "Sure you did better. Who just sat here all morning and afternoon while I talked to her about Potter business? Just who arranged to pay for the Retrieval Squad? Also, you made no mention of payment for your services to broker the deal between tutor and student."

The Goblins looked at each other and then started to swear in Gobbledegook. Then they stopped, looked at each other and swore they would tell no one, not even Ragnuk. Nagnut left the room in a hurry to attempt to salvage the day by finding some way to gather some gold into his pockets.

Griphook sat and laughed heartily. _She will either bless us so that we can earn galleons from her vaults or break the economy by being a sneaky goblin friend. Either way she is not dull. I wonder how she will greet me at our next meeting. _With those thoughts Griphook settled down to work, he had to find the gold to pay for the business deal he just brokered. He refused to work for free, even if it was for a little goblin-witch girl.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Narcissa had turned away from her sister, Andi, in a daze. She had enough presence of mind to complete her business with the Goblins, walk to the apparition point in Diagon Alley, and continue into Lucius' study to collapse onto the settee. She could barely hear Lucius approach her and beg her to tell him what was wrong. When his arms wrapped around her, she buried her head against his chest and burst into tears. The dam had burst and fifteen years of agony had let loose in a torrent of tears, wailings and curses against her sisters, parents and mudbloods.

When she roused herself to her condition she apologized to Lucius, but he only hushed her and let her know that there was nothing more important to him than that she and Draco were safe. While she repaired herself, Lucius called for tea. They then sat down and Narcissa explained what had happened at Gringotts. How she missed Andromeda and yes even Bellatrix, as she used to be before the Dark Lord and marriage had altered her Bella.

Lucius could not find any solution of reconciliation between the sisters. Bella was of course out of the question entirely. On the other hand perhaps if Narcissa and Andromeda met secretly in a remote location. Narcissa disagreed, the risk was too great for discovery and she would not risk Draco's safety even though she yearned for her sisters. Narcissa gathered what comfort she could from her husband. Perhaps in another few years she could glimpse her sister again as she had today and eight years ago. She had cursed the day Andi had run away from home to marry her mudblood fifteen years ago. Now she no longer cursed the day, but admired her sister's courage and strength to continue on even though she had been cast out of the Black Family. These were things she would never be able to express to either of her sisters.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie had come out of the office with her belongings and had requested a note be sent to her Mum for permission to return home with her new tutor. Andi insisted upon paying for the owl delivery even though Jamie claimed she could take care of it. Jamie had let a Goblin know she could be found in "her" recovery room when they received a reply from her Mum. The Goblin had just nodded his head.

Andi was surprised when Jamie started to take her to the room without a Goblin leading them. When they arrived and settled around the table, they talked of all the different areas Andi could tutor Jamie.

Jamie requested if her brother could be her dance and dinner partner so that she could practice at home. Andi thought it was a great idea and enquired who would be tutoring her brother. Jamie revealed her brother, Doug, was her Mum's real son, whereas she has been adopted into the Evans family. At this point Andi found out that Jamie lived with muggles, but was reassured by the acceptance and love Jamie had received from them.

Soon a reply appeared on the table they were sitting at, giving consent for the return as discussed and an invitation for Andi to meet the rest of the family for a cup of tea. Although Andi didn't want to accept the invitation due to her emotional upheaval earlier, she thought it best to meet her student's family. Andi told Jamie that she accepted the invitation, but that it was pointless to reply via owl as they would be appearing before the owl could possibly get to her home. Gathering their things together they left Gringotts.

When they reached the apparition point, Andi asked for the address of Jamie's house.

Looking into Andi's eyes, Jamie quietly asked, "Will you trust me? If I show you an image of where to apparate to, will you let me?"

Andi gave a puzzled smile. "I suppose but I'll need the address as well, just in case."

Jamie rattled off the street address and then nudged into Andi's mind, sending her the picture of Jamie's back yard. Andi was startled and tried to close her mind and eyes against Jamie but was unable to until Jamie released her.

"Did you receive the picture I sent you?"

Andi blinked a few times. "How did you do that? I've never heard of anyone so young being able to do that. I couldn't even get you out or keep you out."

Jamie smiled. "I've never sent a picture before, did it work? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Andi reassured Jamie that she had only felt a gentle spring breeze in her mind. She described the back yard in detail back to Jamie, who agreed it was correct.

At this point a man cleared his throat, reminding them that others needed to use the apparition point and they needed to get going.

Holding onto Jamie's arm tightly Andi side-along apparated Jamie home. Jamie was slightly nauseous but quickly agreed they had reached the right place. Jamie led Andi into her home and was relieved to see her Mum up and about in the kitchen preparing tea for their guest.

Jamie introduced Andromeda Tonks to her Mum and brother after they entered the kitchen from the back door.

As they sat round the kitchen table, Andi felt another pain in her throat. This is what she has been missing, this closeness; sitting around a table talking and getting to know each other. Petunia reminded Andi of her sister, Narcissa, with her blonde hair and graciousness. Oh they didn't look alike at all but this is what sisters should do, sit around a table, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. This was also friendship at its very beginning stage. Andi craved this in her life, she had no close friends.

She was a pariah in high society because of her marriage to a muggleborn. When she was younger and during the first few years of marriage she didn't miss the tea parties, garden parties or the balls. Now that she was older and the house was empty most of the year, she found herself wishfully remembering the older ladies at those functions; they had a closeness and strength together. Politics never had any interference. The husbands could be bitter enemies and the wives would still get together for that bond of femininity.

Petunia could instinctively tell something was wrong with Andromeda Tonks, so she sent the children upstairs to rest or play quietly until supper. They looked at the adults, politely said goodbye to Andi and raced upstairs. Seeing the two interact brought tears to Andi's eyes.

Andi was lost in her own world, staring at the doorway through which the children had gone, while her hands cradled her teacup. Reaching out her hand, Petunia gently squeezed Andi's arm. "Call me Petunia please. I know you don't know me, but perhaps a stranger would be easier to talk to. You seem very troubled."

Turning startled eyes to Petunia's face Andi gasped and after a pause tears gently rolled down her face. "Oh, please call me Andi. I should really go home, I've disturbed you enough. What must you think of me as your daughter's tutor with me acting this way?"

Petunia scooted her chair closer to Andi's and wrapped an arm around the distraught woman. "No, you are in no condition to apparate. Just sit here with me and let it all out. We won't be disturbed and I think you need a friend."

Andi seemed to wilt and turned towards Petunia looking deep into her eyes. Seeing only compassion and a deep pain hidden within, Andi knew she could share her own pain. And so she did. She shared from the beginning; strict society, distant parents, the close bond between sisters and on through the years to the pain of losing her only son and seeing her sister today. The floodgates had opened and the two women grew closer. Petunia shared her own pain of losing her sister to the magical world, her death, her own jealousy and mistreatment of Jamie and on to the death of husband at her own hands until finally the hope, peace and yet loneliness of the past year.

The two finally stopped and just sat back in their chairs enjoying the peaceful silence. Although no solution had been found to the weight upon their shoulders, the burden was somehow lighter from being shared. They glanced at each other and both blushed as awkwardness permeated the silence.

Petunia straightened her spine. "I refuse to be embarrassed. We both needed to share. I have another close friend but she knows nothing of the magical world so I can't share completely with her. Having messed up my relationship with my sister, I refuse to do so with you. Could you be my friend, even if I am only a muggle?"

Andi looked up and smiled. "Yes, I would really like to be your friend. Perhaps we could have tea again on Sunday afternoon? I could apparate you over to my house for tea so you could meet my family and see where Jamie will be having her lessons?"

Nodding her head Petunia agreed.

Gathering herself together Andi stood. "Petunia, I can see who Jamie has learned her compassion and gentleness from, it's you my dear. Your family is very precious. I'll have my husband, Ted apparate with me so the children could come along and play with Nymphadora while we have our tea."

As Petunia closed the kitchen door, after Andi had apparated away – she just had to see what that looked like, Petunia was softly smiling. Picking up her teacup, "Here's to the start of a beautiful friendship." then she drained the last swallow.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ted heard the crack of apparition and walked towards his wife. Upon seeing her tear ravaged face he exclaimed, "My dear! What has happened, are you okay? Come sit down and tell me."

He led his wife towards the couch and cradled her within his arms.

Resting her head on his shoulder Andi soaked in his strength. "I'm fine, a little sad but mostly content. I saw Narcissa today at Gringotts before my meeting. I haven't seen her in eight years and it was so sudden I was shocked. Mostly I held myself together until just a few hours ago. Oh Ted, my student and her family are truly remarkable. I'm so happy I took this opportunity. I had to take a vow of silence so I can't say much, but it will be an honour to teach her. We'll apparate over and bring them back here on Sunday afternoon for tea."

Leaning back from her husband's embrace Andi looked up into Ted's eyes while hers shone with happiness. "Her Mother, Petunia, and I are friends. We talked and talked for hours and…we are friends." Andi let out a little sigh of contentment. "I briefly told her daughter about my family and she accepted me and wanted me to be her tutor. It never occurred to me how much it would mean to be accepted again in the wizarding world until a little witch accepted me."

Ted tucked Andi's head underneath his chin and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad my dear, so very happy for you."

His voice had taken on a wistful sad tone and Andi immediately reacted in a scolding tone, "Now Ted, don't you dare feel bad. I don't and I never shall. If I live two hundred years I would always make the same choice of marrying you. I just never realized how much I missed female companionship until now. I have no regrets for the life I have. I love you always and forever, my Teddy Tonks."

Ted relaxed and continued to hold his wife within his arms. "I am most blessed my dear for all that you have given up. Hush let me finish. I gave up nothing to be with you, but you gave up your place within the wizarding world and your family. I treasure you and your love for me and it humbles me, which is a very good thing…Let's order in tonight and just be together as a family."

A clatter and thumping sounded above them, then thundering down the stairs and then a muttering voice could be heard. "Ouch, oh that one hurt!"

Ted called out, "Dora you okay sweetheart?"

A girl's voice responded, "Yeah, just why do we have railings and tables that bite me? They hate me! Ow, ow, owchie, that's gonna' bruise."

Soon a thirteen year old girl landed with a slide and tumble into the room. Ted and Andi moved apart and opened their arms towards the spiky pink haired witch. The girl picked herself up from the floor and carefully walked over to them. She was almost to them when she stubbed her toes on the carpet and lurched into their arms.

Ted let out an "oof" and tried to catch his breath. Dora mumbled a "sorry" and straightened herself out. Peering at her Mother, Dora asked, "Mum you okay?"

Giving an extra squeeze to her daughter Andi smiled and answered, "I am now. So, are you practicing tripping so that you can fall into the arms of a boy you like?"

Dora looked shocked, "No Mum! Why would you say that? I would never do that!" But the blush that bloomed on her face gave away her lie.

Andi just smirked and then drawled, "Riighttt, you are more Slytherin than I thought. Good for you."

Ted just sputtered and coughed, "Think I have to go buy a shotgun and shells."

Both Andi and Dora turned and stared at him incredulously.

Ted coughed again, "Right, wizard here. Hmmm…maybe stinging hexes, nope they are just too light, maybe practice crucio or something."

The two females looked incensed and then burst out laughing.

Dora started whinning, "Dad, you can't go to Azkaban if I get a boyfriend. No crucios allowed."

Ted smirked, "Okay honey, maybe the threat will be enough to keep the boys in line."

Andi knew her life held more laughter than tears from the choices she had made. She was happy and loved; it was a day to be thankful for.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pain, Dreaming and

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; talk of sex and murder – non explicit, **

****Please note****_ poll_**** on homepage at the top. Every vote is appreciated. Argh, it's an even vote so far between four selections. In case anyone else wants to vote I'll leave it up for now.**

Chapter Eight – Pain, Dreaming and What's your name again?

Jamie awoke the next morning cuddled in bed with Shisou. Blearily opening her eyes she yawned and blinked a few times. When her eyes focused she realized she was gazing at her Mother's portrait. Lily was sitting on some rocks dipping her feet into a lake on a sunny day while she read a book. The picture started with Lily looking up then slowly her smile blossomed across her face as she dropped her book into her lap and waved at the person taking the picture. Jamie thought Lily may have been fifteen or so. _I wonder who she is smiling at. She looks happy to see the person. How do you take a magical picture? Maybe I can ask Mrs. Tonks on Sunday._

After supper last night, Jamie had remembered to tell her Mum about another appointment being set up with the Goblins. Jamie didn't mention the galleons left to her Mum as she didn't want to answer the questions her Mum would ask, even if she knew the answers.

So Jamie kept quiet about the box full of memories, the invisibility cloak, the pensieve and the Will. She only said, when asked, that the Goblins had decided to explain everything to Petunia at the next meeting.

All three of them were excited to visit Diagon Alley again. Jamie wanted to send a letter to Grandpa Hugh so they could go out for lunch on the day of the appointment. Petunia squashed that idea stating that they didn't know when the appointment was or how long it could last. When they had more information and only then, could they let him know their plans. Jamie decided to be content with that logical response.

Jamie frowned when she remembered she had a bad nightmare last night, although she couldn't quite remember what it was about, which was very unusual.

Shisou stirred a bit and asked, ~What is wrong, you feel sad and agitated?~

~Just something I dreamt last night. I only remember a green light and a loud noise. Never mind it's nothing. Are you hungry? Did you catch anything last night?~ Jamie slowly stroked the snake and then gathered him into her arms as she scooted out of bed.

Shisou slithered around until he was latched onto Jamie's left arm. ~Yes, I found a nice mouse in the shed. It was very tasty. I will become a tattoo and rest more.~

Jamie finished getting dressed, brushed her hair into a ponytail and bounded down the stairs. She had forgotten last night to show her Mum and Doug her tattoo and with all the emotional upheaval they had temporarily forgotten to ask.

"Mum! Doug! Do you want to see my tattoo?" Jamie flew into the kitchen startling Petunia who was stirring hot cereal on the stove. Doug was putting the apple peals into the compost and whirled around at his sister's yelling, spilling them onto the floor. Jamie laughed, "Sorry Doug I'll help."

Turning towards her daughter, Petunia said, "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, with everything happening yesterday I didn't even think you might need to change the bandages and put on the antibacterial cream."

"Me too Sis, I totally forgot." Doug glanced at Jamie as he started to clean up the mess on the floor.

Jamie's smile brightened as she helped Doug, "Its fine Mum, I didn't need to do anything because magic healed it up right away. But it's wicked, check it out."

Jamie stood up and carefully lifted her shirt up onto her shoulders while keeping her front covered.

"Wow that **is** wicked!"

"Jamie it's amazing. It looks so real. It's bigger than I thought it would be. Does it hurt? No fever or anything?" questioned her Mum.

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "Well, it hurt a lot when they moved the scar, but otherwise it didn't hurt at all. The healers said it wouldn't fade or stretch weird when I grow." Jamie pulled her shirt back down and lifted up her left sleeve. "And look Shisou can become a tattoo too."

They examined Shisou tattooed on Jamie's arm and all exclaimed when Shisou lifted just his head, hissed at them and then sunk back onto Jamie's arm.

Just then the cereal started to splatter and a slight burning stench started to fill the air.

Petunia let out a yell, "The cereal!" and quickly gave a stir to the pot on the stove, after a bit she said, "I don't think it's too bad. We'll just add a bit of sugar and cinnamon."

After dishing out the apple cinnamon oatmeal, they all sat down to eat their breakfast. Doug was the first to break the silence. "Mum, do you think I could-"

"No."

"But Mum Jamie-"

Petunia lifted an eyebrow and sternly looked at her son, "Don't even start with me about this, Douglas Thomas Evans."

Doug started to whine, "You don't even know-"

Again Petunia interrupted Doug, "Yes, I know exactly what you are trying to ask. You are not allowed to get a tattoo. Ask me when you are older, much older. You know I only allowed this because of Jamie's safety. If you want a sticker tattoo, I will think about it. Anything permanent is a no. End of the discussion."

Doug dropped the subject and continued to eat before he could be sent away from the table for whining. Jamie was looking a little guilty and sad.

After cleanup the two children went upstairs to play. Jamie whispered to Doug, "Maybe when Mum says yes, you can get the Goblins to do it. I'm sure she'll say yes years earlier if they do it."

Doug could only nod his head and hope. Following Doug into his room, Jamie sat on his bed and asked him what kind of tattoo he'd like and where he wanted it. The children spent some time talking and Jamie was impressed that Doug had really thought about it seriously.

Doug had confessed that while researching for Hedwig's name, he had found out about the Evans possibly having a Crest. That is what he wanted on his arm or back, his family's crest. Jamie was sure that if Doug actually had the chance to talk he could have convinced their Mum to let him have it within a few years.

Doug wasn't so sure, but he was determined he would get the Evans Crest when he was older, permission or not.

After awhile Jamie left to go to her room. She needed some uninterrupted quiet time for the House Spirits to answer some questions.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia was in her room thinking about what to make for lunch when she heard a scream that sounded like every Mum's worst nightmare – and it wasn't stopping. Running into the hallway she collided with Doug as they tried to get into Jamie's room at the same time. They moved apart while their eyes met in stark terror. They entered Jamie's room and searched the room for danger with their eyes as they swiftly approached Jamie.

Jamie was on the floor near a shallow bowl filled with a strange white wispy liquid, curled into a fetal position, rocking her body as she sobbed and screamed while trying to pull her hair out. Shisou was on the floor hissing and slithering back and forth. Petunia knelt and swiftly gathered Jamie into her arms crooning and rocking Jamie back and forth, "Jamie hush it's okay, nothing is hurting you; you're safe, hush sweetie. It's okay, Jamie you're okay, and we're here for you. Jamie, listen to my voice. You are safe."

Petunia turned a frightened face to Doug, "Doug I need you to be strong. Send Hedwig to Mrs. Andromeda Tonks with a letter telling her we need her here now. Tell Hedwig to fly as fast as he can. Doug! Do you understand?"

Doug flinched and nodded at his Mum and raced from the room. A few short minutes later when he came back into Jamie's room he saw his Mum still rocking Jamie, who was now rigidly staring blindly into space whimpering. "Mum, I'll just wait downstairs for Mrs. Tonks."

Petunia just gave a small twitch of her lips and nodded gratefully at him.

It was the flinching that caught Petunia's attention. Every time she said Jamie's name, the girl flinched violently. Not completely sure, Petunia said the name once more and felt a chill seep into the room, like an icy breeze. A voice like death came from the little girl Petunia was holding. "**Don't** call me that! Never, **ever** call me that again! I **won't** be called by anything like **his** name!" The voice ended in hissing.

Shisou reacted like he had been struck, flinching back from Jamie. Then he slithered close and wound himself onto Jamie's left arm, turning into a tattoo.

Petunia looked down and saw Jamie's cold green eyes staring at her, eyes burning with a brilliant neon cold fire. Petunia was terrified out of her wits. "Wh-what happened?"

Jamie let out a bitter mocking laugh, "I saw the truth, only the truth." Then she fell back into her stupor, staring into space, her body rigid once again and whimpering softly.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Doug was waiting by the back door in the kitchen. He heard a CRACK and suddenly the woman from yesterday was standing in his back yard. He eased open the door and called out, "Please hurry, it's my sister. We don't know what's wrong, but it's bad, really, really bad. Please help her."

Andi strode quickly to Doug and caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears he hadn't realized were there. "I'm here; I'll help any way I can. Take me to her."

Giving a short nod, Doug turned and swiftly led the way upstairs to his sister.

Andi expected blood and broken bones, steeling herself to see a copy of her son's death, but not this. This - this broken little girl, not physically but mentally shut down, almost catatonic.

Turning towards Doug, Andi caught him by the shoulders with her hands. "I need some medication, come back downstairs. I need to go home, get my husband and the medication." Andi shook Doug slightly, forcing him to look at her. "I will be right back; I need help to fix this. Doug, come with me downstairs."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi was true to her word and quick as a flash she was back again, this time with a tall brown haired man, and holding a small box in her hands. "Doug, this is my husband, Ted Tonks. He's just going to sit with you and have some tea, while I go upstairs and help your sister. Do you understand?"

Doug stared at her and eventually nodded his head. Andi gave a quick look at her husband and exited the kitchen.

Ted cleared his throat, "How about a nice pot of tea, son?"

Doug nodded again and got up to put the kettle on.

Meanwhile upstairs, Andi had once again entered Jamie's room and gently touched Petunia's arm. "Let's get her on the bed. I've got something that will help her sleep. When she wakes up, she'll be able to talk to us about what happened."

Petunia nodded and together they laid Jamie on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Petunia sat on the bed stroking Jamie's hair as Andi pulled a vial of liquid from her box. Together they managed to get the liquid down Jamie's throat and within a few minutes Jamie was fast asleep.

Giving a relieved sigh, Andi looked at Petunia, "She should sleep for about four hours. We'll see how she's doing then. Any idea what happened?"

Petunia silently shook her head. "All she has said is that I am not to call her Jamie and that she saw the truth."

Looking around the room Andi spied the pensieve. "Do you know what this is?"

Petunia shook her head.

With a tired sigh Andi continued, "It's a pensieve. It allows you to view memories," Andi gave a sharp narrowed eyed look at Petunia "and right now it has a memory in it. I think it's safe to say Jamie has just viewed a memory that frightened her and caused her to react like this."

Both woman looked at each other, then at Jamie, and then at the pensieve.

"Just give me a moment to tell my husband and then you and I are going into that memory. We need to find out what happened." Andi walked out through the doorway.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was a cheery, cozy little room, a fire burned brightly in the hearth giving the room its only source of light. A couch lined the wall and two armchairs had been pulled closer to face the fire. Pictures hung on the walls and plants lined the only windowsill. Two relaxing men sat in the armchairs nursing their whisky.

"Congratulations on a son. Can't believe you made me Godfather, though, what the hell were you thinking?" said the black haired mustached young man.

The other man laughed, "Who else would I pick? Yeah right, like it'd be a destitute werewolf or rat? My son deserves the best and will be brought up proper. If need be, you will see to that Sirius." The messy-haired man peered into his now empty glass through his glasses and, reaching over to the table beside his chair, grabbed the decanter and poured himself more of the amber liquid.

"Just can't believe it of you. James Potter, husband and father. We are way too young for this responsibility. Hell, I still can't believe you're married. So many woman out there and you stuck to only one. She put a spell on you or what?" complained Sirius as he also refilled his drink.

James sneered at his friend, "What do you mean stuck to? I did the sticking part, not her or was it the other way around? Don't matter, I'll tell you the story, just you gotta promise – you tell no one. Blood brother oath, the finest set up and prank the Marauders every played was by me."

Sirius squinted at James, "What'd you mean? We played some damn fine pranks. Who says you played the finest?"

James laughed. "Yeah well this one took about three or four years, but I won in the end. Just listen and I'll tell you. Remember fifth year and our lovely prank on Snivellus?"

Sirius just stared at James, "Which one, there were lots that year and the next and the years before that one."

Throwing an irritated look at Sirius, James huffed. "Throwing him into the air at the end of fifth year, we were going to expose his bits when Evans interrupted and hexed us." Sirius nodded his head. "Well, about a month before that prank, I was taking a stroll through the corridors under my invisibility cloak after hours when I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation."

Snorting was heard from Sirius, "Strolling my foot, you were sneaking back to the dorms after being with some girl or other."

James rolled his eyes, "Fine, I was coming back from having a bit of fun with one of the Lee sisters, when I overheard Dumbledore and Flitwick talking about charms. Dumbledore was explaining a wonderful spell called the Compulsion Charm. It's a cross between the Imperius and the Confundus. Basically nobody can tell you are under the charm once it's been cast. You simply cast the spell and tell the person exactly one thing to do or not do. The great part is they don't remember a spell being cast and think it is their own idea."

Sirius looked at James in awe. "That is brilliant. Why didn't you ever share this with me? We had two years left where we could have been using that little gem."

James sighed, "Yes, well there are a few side effects. If you use the spell more than twice in a row or twice on the same person, their memory gets a bit spotty until a bit of time passes. The person is noticeably confused and unfocused."

While frowning, Sirius motioned James to continue.

"So after I heard that little gem I had to practice it, so I used it on Snivellus to call Evans a mudblood, next time she was around and stuck up for him, worked great too. She storms off, he gets depressed, and then I go after her to 'apologize for taking things too far' making her think I'm the good guy. At that point I use it on her to make her not forgive him."

Sirius laughed and snorted until tears fell down his face. "I knew you had a thing for her, but why bother? Don't get me wrong, I love redheads, but was it really worth it? Think about it, if someone found out you could have been sent to Azkaban for that."

Sneering James replied, "Oh yes it was worth it. They were in love and it irritated me that she preferred him over me. I had no chance until he was out of the way. It was too good an opportunity to miss."

Sirius queried, "Then why did you marry the little mudblood? I mean, you finally had her in Seventh, why take it to marriage?"

James gave a mocking rueful twist of his lips, "But I didn't have her in Seventh, she broke up with me before we did anything more than a few kisses. All that effort wasn't going to be wasted for just some kisses and a little torture of Snivellus. No, I had to wait and beg her to go out with me when she was in training as an Unspeakable. It was so humiliating, asking her over and over again to give me another chance. But all it took was one pity date and a Compulsion Charm and then she was mine, though she still refused to allow me into her bed until marriage. Can you believe she was a virgin? "

Sirius softly whistled, "No wonder you couldn't compel her to your bed – blood magics, right?"

Frowning James continued, "Yeah, nasty stuff that is. Then the joke was on me, because the war was getting nasty. I'd had to obliviated her right before the wedding because she started to remember she loved Snivellus. That's when nasty side effects started; guess those two spells don't mix well. Before I know it the little mudblood got pregnant and Dumbledore is telling us about some sort of prophesy regarding the baby. It's been a bloody nightmare let me tell you."

Staring intently at James, Sirius asks, "Now what are you going to do? Still going to stick with her?"

James leaned back and closed his eyes and started to grin. "Yeah, I'll stick with her for awhile, gotta get my enjoyment out of seeing Snivellus's face when he sees me with Lily and my son at an order meeting. You watch his face and see the burn in his eyes, then we pensieve it and enjoy it over and over again." James paused and then continued, "She's no pureblood but I figure she'll raise the boy and in a few years have an accident. Then it'll be me and him cruising for a new pureblood Mum, well, wife for me anyway. He can do with a house elf like we did until he's old enough for tutors."

Sirius stared blearily at James as he helped himself to another drink, "You are so wicked, mind if I have a go with her?"

James glanced over at Sirius and shrugged, "I guess you can, she's not much though. You've got to be careful; she got pregnant so fast it made my head spin. But sure if you want to, you are practically my brother or at least second or third cousin anyway. It's not like she's a pureblood with family. She didn't bring anything to the marriage but her body and she doesn't have anyone to defend her or come after us. We can always obliviate her later. When's the next Order meeting, I'm itching to get out of here."

"Hmmm… most likely not worth the hassle or risk, there're other redheads out there for me. Don't know about a meeting, should be in a week or so." Sirius paused, had a few sips and then continued, "So it's true, she really loves the greasy bat?"

James frowned and poured another drink, "Yeah, I had to charm her so she couldn't approach him or St. Mungo's. It was a pain with her being pregnant and all. We had to get a midwife in every so often to check on her. At least she gave me a strong fine son. Maybe I'll just obliviate her in a few years and then drop her off in America."

Sirius shook his head, "Might be a bit messy if she gets checked out by a healer."

"Yeah, it will have to be an 'accident' then, less chance for a screw up."James nodded his head.

"Time honoured tradition. Men have been doing it for hundreds of years. Though I could take her off your hands if you want." smirked Sirius.

Andi and Petunia looked horrified at each other, and then catching a glimpse of movement, looked at the doorway to see Lily silently crying, her hand covering her mouth to stifle her sobs and horror. Swiftly and silently she climbed the stairs. The memory ended and they found themselves back in the bedroom.

The two women collapsed onto the floor staring at each other with horror on their faces. If it had been that horrific for them, what must it have been like for a little girl to hear and see her father brag about manipulating her Mother and planning her murder?

Petunia choked out, "That –that was my sister, Lily. He-he used her and planned to m-m-murder her." Then she collapsed and started to sob.

Andi gathered Petunia into her arms and rocked her gently. "That man, Sirius, he's my cousin. I can't believe he just went along with that. Maybe I've been wrong about him all along, seeing as he's in Azkaban right now for betraying them. I don't know what to believe right now." Andi paused for a moment letting her brain catch up. "What do you mean? Lily and James Potter had a son. Your son can't possibly be Harry Potter, is he?"

Petunia took a shuddering breath and explained about Jamie.

Andi could hardly believe what she was hearing; Jamie was Harry, not the boy but the girl-who-lived. "I think I need a drink, no not tea. Do you have anything else? If not, Ted is going for it. We better not do magic here."

Looking puzzled Petunia asked, "Why not? Jamie does magic all the time, nothing's ever happened before."

Andi gasped in surprise, "Jamie does deliberate magic, not just accidental magic? You don't get a letter from the Department of Underage Sorcery for Jamie deliberately using magic in a muggle home?" Andi began to mutter to herself and then said, "I suppose if she isn't using a wand they have no way to track it? But what about them tracking accidental magic or underage magic in a muggle home, with or without a wand. This doesn't make any sense."

Petunia shook her head, "Just a few days ago she and Doug were sparing and Doug sprained his foot while braking Jamie's arm, she healed them both. We didn't receive any owls about it. Jamie has always used magic for healing, even though she doesn't have a wand. Plus she doesn't use magic outside the house. Is she not supposed to use magic deliberately? Lily did and so did her friend when we were little, before she got her wand."

Andi just reiterated, "It doesn't make sense. You should have received a warning. She deliberately heals herself and Doug? That is amazing. Usually children can only do accidental magic if they have very strong emotions or are physically threatened. We should get her to St. Mungo's and checked out. Are her wizarding immunizations up to date?"

Petunia just blinked and then answered, "I don't think she's ever been to St. Mungo's. Is that a hospital or clinic? She did get checked out by the Goblins, will that be sufficient?"

Andi just shook her head, "No, we can take her to St. Mungo's tomorrow afternoon, if she is up for it. Why are the Goblins so interested in her? No wait; don't tell me if you don't want to. I've given an oath that I will never tell anyone about Jamie or her secrets so tell me or not, it should be her decision." Then she paused and hesitantly spoke again. "Have you thought about what she said? She doesn't want to be called Jamie anymore. After seeing what we did, I can't say I would feel differently."

Nodding her head Petunia sighed, "Yes and I agree with her. This will be her third name change and she's not even six for another three weeks. I don't know what name she will decide on." Petunia paused and looked thoughtful, "Do you think Snivellus is Severus Snape? He was Lily's childhood friend. Should we tell him about this? Wait, I think Lily wrote a letter to him. That's right, she asked Jamie to deliver it to him when she meets him at school. That's an awful long time to wait; it's already been almost five years."

Just shaking her head, Andi commented, "We'll figure it all out in time. Nymphadora has spoken about Professor Snape and he is a very unpleasant man. For now let's join the boys downstairs."

After they both checked on Jamie one last time and Andi replaced the memory into the empty vial she found on the desk, they went downstairs to find the 'boys'.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Jamie awoke with a fuzzie tasting mouth and a muzzie feeling head. The bed dipped and Jamie cracked open an eye, "Mum?"

A cool hand rested on her forehead and a soft voice answered, "Yes sweetie, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Jamie closed her eye and swallowed, "Hurts, thirsty." She listened as her Mum left the room and then returned a minute later. The bed dipped again.

"Here's some water. Could you try to sit up a bit?"

Jamie scooted up in bed and found it easier to open her eyes this time. Her Mum looked drawn and very sad. Jamie took the glass of water sipped it and then placed it on her bedside table. "Mum, was I sick or something? What happened? Why are you looking so sad? Is Doug okay?!"

Petunia leaned forward and stroked her daughter's hair then softly, hesitantly she began to speak. "Everyone is fine. You just did something without checking if it was okay first. Then you saw and heard something that shocked you."

Jamie narrowed her eyes, "What did I ..." she paused and then her eyes grew wide, her breathing started to speed up and she gasped for air. "I-I-I saw… I heard…He-he-he planned…" With a soft cry of alarm Jamie threw her body into her Mum's waiting arms and wrapped her arms about her Mum.

Petunia crooned, "It's all okay and you're safe. Andi was here and we watched it together. We know what happened and we can talk about it. Look at me please."

Jamie looked at her Mum with tears clouding her eyes, "How could he do that to her, to him, to me? I don't want my name; I won't have my name so close to his. Please, please, please change it. Please Mum?" Jamie was distraught as she begged her Mum.

Trying to look stern Petunia steadily looked at her daughter, "Of course we will be changing your name. I would want the same, if it was me."

Jamie let out a trembling breath and tried to control herself. "You really get it? Really truly understand? Thank you, thank you, thank you Mum." Jamie tried to smile but her bottom lip was trembling too much for her to succeed.

Petunia gave Jamie an extra hug and then helped her rise from the bed. "Let's go downstairs and see everyone."

Jamie gave a startled look, "Everyone? Just who is everyone?"

Petunia held Jamie and guided her down the stairs. "It is just Andi and her husband, Ted Tonks. Just friends sweetie, just friends. I asked them to come earlier and they've been a big help when I didn't know how to help you."

Looking around the living room, Jamie saw Doug, her tutor, Andi, and a tall man, she assumed was Ted. Jamie slowly stiffened and refused to move further into the room. She was terrified of the man who was looking at her. Suddenly she ducked behind her Mum just barely peeking out around her.

Petunia looked puzzled; Jamie was usually very outgoing and friendly. Then she realized this was the first time Jamie had seen a man in her home since Vernon had died. Yes, she had been in foster homes but she had always been with Doug and it wasn't her home. Petunia knelt down in front of Jamie. "Sweetie he won't hurt you. He is very nice to me, Doug and Andi. He has a little girl of his own and he doesn't hurt her."

Jamie looked into her Mum's eyes but Petunia could tell Jamie didn't believe her. "Where's his daughter then? Why isn't she here?" Jamie kept shooting accusing glances at Ted and just held herself stiffly.

Andi spoke up, "She is over at some friends. I was thinking since it's almost supper time, Ted and I could bring something over and bring Nymphadora back with us. Will that be fine with you?"

Jamie shot another suspicious glance at Ted then said in an accusing tone, "You named your daughter Nymphadora?"

Andi ruefully laughed, "My doing I'm afraid. I had a favourite great aunt I named her after. Ted was upset with me but finally complied with my wishes." Leaning forward towards Jamie she winked and whispered, "He really is a teddy bear. That's what I secretly call him. He has never yelled at me or our children."

Ted smiled, "I call her Dora of course. She hates her name and insists we call her Tonks or Dora. If you call her Nymphadora she - well, she gets right angry. She's very nice usually though."

Andi smiled, "She's thirteen and going into Year Three at Hogwarts this September. Remember I told you about her being a Metamorphmagus when we were at Gringotts."

Jamie had been relaxing slowly, but as soon as Andi mentioned Dora being a Metamorphmagus she stiffened right back up again and shot another glare at Ted. Then she leaned towards Andi and whispered, "She doesn't use it to hide being hurt, does she?"

Andi's eyes widened and she shot a quick glance at Petunia. "No she doesn't but you can ask her yourself when we come back. You can even ask her when you are alone if you would like."

Nodding her head Jamie said, "Okay you can all come back. But if he hurts her or us I will tell Shisou to bite him."

Andi enquired, "Shisou?"

Jamie held out her left arm and Shisou rose from her arm and slithered around her body until he peeked out at everyone near Jamie's neck. Andi and Ted faces drained of all colour as they watched the snake repeatedly flicker his tongue at them.

Andi swallowed and nervously asked, "Is it poisonous?"

Ted calmly interrupted, "It doesn't matter if it is or isn't since we will not be hurting anyone. Let's get Dora and the food. Then we will come back and reassure Miss Evans that I am just a tall big Teddy Bear."

With that being said the Tonks took their leave to return shortly. Doug gave Jamie a big hug and whispered that he loved her and with a very red face he ran to his room.

Shisou slithered off to find a sunny patch on the carpet.

Petunia sat on the couch and patted the cushion until Jamie sat on it. Then she wrapped Jamie up in her arms and just held her without saying anything.

Jamie couldn't help being a little impressed with what Ted said. But words and actions weren't always the same. She was glad she hadn't had to answer that question though. Just how was she to explain her actions at the Pet Store? She didn't want to lie to her Mum or Doug but she didn't want to get in trouble for lying or confunding them.

The House Spirits were having a lively conversation of their own going on. Jamie was learning a bit more about her Father.

**_F: I can't believe the gall he had. I don't care that she was muggleborn, how dare he treat a woman like that._**

**_M1: No class whatsoever. I'm sure his Head of House would have punished him severely if they had known about it._**

**_M2: Why don't we just ask the Potter House Spirits? They are being very quiet right now._**

**_PHS: We are highly embarrassed. But now you can see why we are so happy with Heir Evans. Remember what we asked her, oh right you weren't here yet. We told her we would judge her worth by her convictions, actions, purity and honour. We stand by our judgement; she is like a warrior of old. Her sense of justice is tempered by loyalty, forgiveness and compassion._**

**_F: and Him…(hissing voice) did you test him?_**

**_PHS: Yes, he was unacceptable._**

**_M2: But you didn't kill him for his failure. We would have._**

**_PHS: He was the last of the Potter line. There was no other. If we had killed him for his failure, the Potter line would have died and us with it. Plus we wouldn't have had the hope of a new generation to test. We had hope and it proved true. We stand by our decisions and actions._**

**_F: Acceptable. (sly smile) Good thing he had a daughter then._**

**_M1: I suppose we could have made the same decision as well._**

**_M2: Bastard, I still would have found a way to slowly punish him for what he did to the Lady._**

**_F: You are calling her a Lady. A mudblood!_**

**_M2: Well, what else would you call her?! She was obviously above him in every manner. And she wasn't a mudblood! She was born from hidden wizards and squibs – not her fault._**

**_F: My apologies, I stand corrected._**

**_M1: Perhaps we should not say that word anymore. It does have a ring of distaste about it._**

**_PHS: Agreed. We are most pleased with Heir Evans. What should we name her?_**

_Wait, what? You want to name me?_

**_M2: Sweetie is a little too sweet for my taste._**

**_PHS: Who else should name you but those who know you best?_**

**_F: A good strong female name._**

**_M1: It should match to who she is becoming._**

**_M2: Her destiny you mean._**

**_F: Selena. It means Moon Goddess._**

**_M2: Oh please, Lady, Mistress, and now Goddess, truly? Talk about getting a swelled head._**

**_PHS: No, there is no worry over that. I like it; it is strong, elegant and suits her._**

With that being said, all the House Spirits agreed that Heir Evans new name should be Selena.

The little girl stirred in Petunia's arms. "Mum, could I be named Selena Lila Peverell? Please don't be mad at me for wanting to change my middle and last name as well. It is just - it's who I am becoming. I still want to be your daughter but I will be going into the wizarding world and that last name has meaning there. Lila is both my Mums – **Lil**y/Petuni**a**."

Petunia looked questioningly at her daughter. "Peverell will be safe there? I understand you don't want Potter and it is not safe to use. As to your middle name, I am honoured Selena."

Selena bit her lip. "I think Evans is too close to Potter. People will remember her last name with his."

Petunia nodded her head, "You are right, Selena. People would remember her and her last name. You look too much like her, even with your black hair, to use her last name. I should have thought of that."

**_F: We should have thought of that. I can't believe we didn't realize._**

**_M2: That's my snake, thinking ahead! _**

**_M1: Peverell is famous too. The Wizarding World will remember it and it will be difficult to explain her connection. We need a more neutral name._**

**_F: Selena we'll think about this and get back to you about it._**

**_M2: We have to consider the House she will be in at Hogwarts – too neutral and she will have difficulties. Too bad she couldn't pick Slytherin as a last name._**

**_ M1, F &amp; PHS: !_**

Selena let out a giggle. Petunia looked enquiringly at her. "Just the House Spirits are being funny again."

Petunia gave Selena one last hug and then got up and dragged Selena with her. "Let's set the table for supper. How's it going with the House Spirits anyway? Are they being helpful or not? What's it like anyway?"

The two walked into the kitchen and set up for supper while Selena told her Mum about hearing voices, having conversations with them and listening to them argue. She also told her Mum about gifts she would be getting and lessons from them, how they had helped with the quill and explained things from the books. Then Selena whispered, "I think I'm changing them as much as they are changing me."

Petunia just smiled and whispered back, "I think that is a very good thing."

Doug wandered into the kitchen, to be teased by Jamie for arriving just after everything was ready.

Doug just shrugged his shoulders and didn't care. "Mum, did you tell umm…what do I call you now?"

Selena said in a sing-song voice, "You have to guess."

With a straight face Doug said, "Pie."

Selena and Petunia just stared at him.

Doug huffed, "What? I'm hungry. Fine I will guess Carol."

Selena scowled, "No. My name is Selena Lila Peverell for now. "

Doug tilted his head and then nodded, "Okay. Can I call you cell or how about leana?"

Selena put her nose in the air. "No you may not! Not unless I get to call you ugg."

Doug scowled, "Fine no nicknames."

About that time there was a CRACK! from the back yard and Doug rushed to the door to let the Tonks family into the house. Well, Petunia and Selena knew it was to let the food into the house and the Tonks were carrying it.

Petunia introduced Selena by her first new name, so that everyone would start using it. Selena watched Ted interact with Dora carefully and thought maybe he wasn't completely evil.

Before they could sit and eat Selena squeaked out an "excuse me" and ran to the living room to get Shisou. There was just no way she could stand being in the same room with a man without her protector. She made sure she sat away from Ted Tonks but still beside Dora, who she discovered was a bit clumsy. To her surprise Dora didn't get embarrassed; she just apologized and continued on.

Selena did have the chance of talking to Dora privately after supper in her bedroom. Dora, having been warned by her Mother and Father, answered truthfully to all of Selena's questions. This relaxed Selena enough that they started to play with their metamorphmagus abilities. When it was time for the Tonks to leave, Andi called for Dora to come downstairs. What no one expected to see, were two identical thirteen year old girls walk into the room.

They had different clothes on but otherwise they matched perfectly. They had short spiky electric blue hair, purple eyes with cute button noses. They were exactly the same height and stunning them all a tattoo of Shisou on both of their left arms. There were shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Ted got a bit teary eyed, "Twins, Andi we have twins! If I could I'd hug them both." Even in his shock Ted hadn't forgotten about Shisou and didn't want to scare Selena.

The twins looked at each other and then nodded. One spoke, "You can hug each of us and then tell us who we are." The other spoke, "Then you can take Dora home, but we won't change back until tomorrow morning."

Petunia clasped Andi's hand and attempted to hold back a few tears. She was so proud of how brave Selena was being.

Ted cleared his throat and said, "Okay Dad hug is coming. Please tell Shisou I will be gentle."

The twins gave identical scowls. One said, "No trying to" "trick us." said the other.

Doug just breathed, "That is the scariest thing I've ever seen."

The twins smiled beautifully.

Ted approached and carefully hugged one girl and then the other. He stood back and looked between them. "They are both special, I don't think I want to choose." Then he looked at Andi and Petunia. "Maybe I can just be Dad to both?"

One girl launched herself at him and hugged him tight, sobbing in his arms. While the other girl stomped her foot and yelled, "Dad not fair! You tricked us."

With his arms full of a crying girl, he helplessly looked at the other girl and said, "Honey I really wasn't trying to trick you, Hufflepuff here remember."

"Oh yeah, me too." Dora sheepishly replied.

Ted carefully lifted Selena up and sat back down onto the couch, letting her cling to him. Eventually she stopped crying, yawned and sniffled a few times. Petunia handed her a handkerchief but Ted grabbed it wiped her face and then told her to blow her nose while he held it.

Selena looked at him in shock and then did as he ordered while her face turned pink.

Looking gently into her eyes, Ted asked, "Okay now sweet pea? Just lean on me while we adults talk a bit."

Nodding her head and leaning back into Ted's arms Selena fell into a light doze. Ted, Andi and Petunia talked about nothing of consequence, but letting the conversation flow so that Selena was soothed.

Dora sat beside Doug and talked with him. It was a bit hard at first as she kept remembering her brother and in her mind mixing Doug with Teddy. After she morphed back to her original look, Dora showed him some funny faces she could do getting Doug to giggle softly while the adults talked.

When Selena was soundly asleep in his arms Ted carried her to her room and whispered goodnight. Just before the Tonks left, Ted gravely gave his own vow of silence in regards to Selena and her secrets.

Once they were home, Andi and Ted expressed to Dora the importance of not speaking to anyone about the Evans especially Selena. Dora had seen enough pain in the small family to not want to unintentionally cause more and promised that she would keep silent.

Petunia and Doug crawled into their beds that night emotionally exhausted. They both hoped that tomorrow would be a calmer day.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next morning brought a peace to Selena that she hadn't had before. While she was still deeply upset about her Father and his friend, Sirius Black, she also had an oppressive weight removed from her small shoulders. She had now met a real Father, a Dad if you will, who loved his little girl the right way. He had hugged her, Selena, as a daughter should be touched. Most importantly, for the first time in her life Selena had been tucked into bed by a Father. She now knew how a Father should act.

Doug was also re-examining how a Father should be and was glad to see a fine example. Secretly both children wanted Petunia to get remarried eventually and provide a good Father for them. Although right now they didn't want to share her with anyone. The wounds were still too fresh.

As Selena got ready for the day, morphing her body and looks first, she frowned as she vaguely recalled having another nightmare about a green light, an explosion and someone yelling. Shaking it off, she went downstairs to help with breakfast.

Doug was already helping their Mum when Selena arrived and he quickly reminded his Mum that they hadn't told Selena about the owl from Gringotts.

Petunia quickly filled her daughter in on the meeting scheduled for tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. Selena looked at the notice board and saw another black portkey string securely attached.

Petunia was adamant the Selena would not be viewing any more memories without her permission or attendance. Selena had to secretly admit she was glad of this decision, though she would never say it aloud.

Doug and Selena decided to practice their defense lessons and then played outside at the park. Selena had asked her Mum if it could be possible to change the name on her bedroom door. Petunia agreed and they would tackle it together this afternoon.

While the children were playing, Petunia sat down at the kitchen table with paper and pen, to think about all the steps involved for changing her daughter's name again. There was the birth certificate, her Will, the government paperwork, the school- at that Petunia stopped.

_I had forgotten about school, would it be too difficult for the teachers to remember Selena's new name. Would they even bother to use it and if they didn't how would Selena react to being called her old name? What if Selena went to a different school? Should Doug transfer as well? They won't want to be apart. What if Andi homeschooled Selena? It seems silly to only have Selena tutored in the summer and not the rest of the year._ _Selena has shown me the day planner she created with the Goblins. Her schedule was very busy and if they had so much to teach, wouldn't they be expecting Selena to continue throughout the entire year? Just how are wizarding children taught? Is there a school? At what age do they start?_

Petunia rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes; she could see and feel a migraine coming on. She had been so fortunate one hadn't happened yesterday. _Forget this, maybe I'll dump this whole name change mess onto the Goblins. It would be worth it to pay them to look after this. They must deal with the muggle world; why not let them have a go at it. It will save me the hassle and if they can't do it, then I did it once before so I can do it again. Although it would be nice if someone from the wizarding world knew of a safe last name for Selena._

Instead of a list of paperwork to be completed for Selena's new name change, the list consisted of questions to ask the Goblins and especially Andi. Petunia sat wondering if she should just wait and ask her questions at tea on Sunday with Andi or if she should send an owl instead. Petunia thought she should be better informed for her meeting with the Goblins and finally decided to owl a tidier letter full of questions to Andi.

While Petunia appreciated the muggleborn pamphlet, it was geared towards the child entering Hogwarts and left much to be desired in regards to how a wizarding child was raised in the wizarding world. With a single visit to Diagon Alley, one could see the separation of worlds. Petunia needed more information to raise Selena as Lily would have wanted, well, how Petunia thinks Lily would want her daughter raised. Seeing as Selena was to be Head of House to several Houses, Petunia intended to take advantage of everything she could to help Selena succeed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early afternoon while Petunia and Selena were scraping off the name from the bedroom door and Doug was spending time with Hedwig and Shisou, Selena and Petunia were both silently thinking of the wizarding world.

Selena piped up first, "Mum do you really want to start a potions business? I mean I do, if you do. But if you don't, well I have money now and we could live off of that."

Petunia stopped and looked at her daughter, "That's very generous of you; sweetie but I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right. That money is your inheritance and should be used for your education, travel and eventually left for your own children." Her Mum paused and then with a gentle smile said, "Working or keeping busy is very important, it gives a feeling of accomplishment and purpose in your life. If you have no reason to get up in the morning, why bother to get up? Once I was in that mindset and it is very addicting and depressing. I don't ever want to go back there again."

Selena was quiet for a bit and then asked, "What are we going to do about Aunt Sally? She can't know about the wizarding world. Would it be alright if I just 'told' her not to notice any magic or our business?"

Giving a little chuckle Petunia answered, "Let's see if the Goblins will recommend anything and if not then you will have my permission to make Sally not notice anything. And only this once young lady, you will be careful with your magic."

Giving a mocking stern glare at her daughter, the two giggled and then continued their work.

Looking at the clean door Petunia commented, "Let's see what you can do with your magic, dear. Try some different designs first and then you can pick what you like within reason."

Smiling mischievously Selena changed the door to a dark oak and in neon green she scripted her first name to cover the entire door at an angle. Little fireworks exploded on the top right portion of the door and along the bottom edge flowers were blooming amongst swaying grass.

Selena was giggling behind the hand covering her mouth, while Petunia stared at her. "Not exactly what I was thinking of, but beautiful in its own way." Petunia said in a strangled voice as she tried not to laugh.

Doug vacated his room, along with their familiars, to see what the laughter and banging was about. "Wow! That is the coolest door ever. Can I have one too?"

Petunia stated, "May I."

With a sigh Doug complied, "**May **I** please** have a cool door too?"

Shaking her head Petunia replied, "No, you know we can't have anything like this in the house. How would we explain to Sally or other muggles, if we have workers in to fix the bathroom?" The children groaned. "Oh hush now, I'm disappointed too. If we didn't need to keep quiet about magic I would say go for it, but you know we have no way to hide this. What if Sally comes over and you weren't here to hide it? It is rather loud and wonderful Selena, but it has to be changed."

Selena looked thoughtful. "Mum what if I made it so it's not seen by anyone but us? You are right about the fireworks, I'll turn them silent."

With a slow nod of her head Petunia agreed. Doug excitedly pulled Selena towards his door and asked her to remove the old paint from his door with her magic.

With slumped shoulders Selena looked at her Mum and groaned, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Chuckling slightly Petunia just shook her head. "Still thinking like a muggle I guess. Well, no harm done. It's good to know how to do things the muggle way too."

Doug squeezed Selena's hand to get her attention and then gave her explicit instructions for his own door's decorations.

When they were finished with Doug's door, he decided on the Evans crest with his first name underneath, the children decided their Mum needed her door decorated too. Petunia couldn't think of anything and told the children to surprise her. They had her go downstairs until they called her to come back up.

While she was downstairs, Petunia decided to write Grandpa Hugh a note telling him they would be in Diagon Alley tomorrow and would like to visit with him. She called Hedwig to her and tied the note onto her leg to deliver. As she released Hedwig out the back door, an owl landed onto her outstretched arm. Quickly Petunia returned into the kitchen and after removing the letter offered the owl a drink and an owl treat. The owl accepted and then flew away when it was finished, as Petunia had left the back door opened.

Absentmindedly Petunia closed the back door, having opened up the small parchment and started to read the response from Andi. Suddenly Petunia stopped and lightly smacked her forehead, "I can't believe I forgot Andi was coming over to take us to St. Mungo's this afternoon."

When Petunia was called back upstairs she was surprised to see a beautiful door with a sunrise picture as a background. Written all over were scripted words under mini pictures. She focused on the word Hugs and above it was a picture that showed her hugging Doug and then it morphed into her hugging Selena. Tears sprang into her eyes and with a cry of joy she wrapped each child into her arms. With a choking voice she managed to say, "It's so beautiful. Thank you so very much."

Both of the children hugged her back murmuring that they loved her. Releasing the children, Petunia wiped at her face with her handkerchief and with a trembling laugh stated, "You've just shown me that you love me."

Petunia gazed at the door for a few minutes more, watching the pictures change. "I wish we didn't have to hide this. Doug and Selena it is almost the most beautiful thing I have ever been given." The children looked slightly disappointed. "Silly children, don't you know by now that you two are my most precious gifts?"

The children groaned. Doug muttered, "Corny Mum, very corny." But in their hearts the two children were secretly very pleased.

Gathering his courage Doug casually mentioned, "So Mum do you like the Evans crest?" When Petunia concurred he took a deep breath continued, "That's what I want as a tattoo, just the Evans crest on my arm."

Looking at Doug intently Petunia sighed. "I guess I owe you an apology for not giving you the chance to explain. Thank you for waiting until I could listen. I'm sorry for getting upset and not listening to you. Give me some time to think about it. A lot has been happening lately and I just need to let everything settle. Ask me again in two weeks alright?"

Doug smiled and then bounded down the stairs, "Sure, two weeks. I'll just write it on the calendar."

Petunia murmured and smiled, "Smart boy."

After reminding the children of the visit to St. Mungo's and to change into wizarding robes, the rest of the afternoon was quiet.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi showed up with Dora and suggested that Dora visit with Doug while they were away, if that was alright with everyone. Petunia was relieved over Andi's thoughtfulness and that Doug was willing to go along with it.

They quickly apparated to St. Mungo's and appeared on the apparition spot in the waiting room. Andi walked over to the admittance desk and was told which floor to go to.

Meanwhile Selena and Petunia were subtly looking around at the place they found themselves in. The walls and floor were made of white marble and wizards and witches either approached the Welcome Witch sitting behind a desk with a sign marked Inquiries or continuing through a doorway after briefly studying a sign posted to the wall on their left.

Selena cast a quick intent look at the sign as she followed behind Andi. The sign had listed each floor and corresponding title. Taking a guess Selena assumed they would be going to the second floor – Magical Bugs and Diseases, since she most likely had to receive wizarding immunizations.

Andi led them through the doorway into a hallway with several brass elevator doors lining one wall facing them and light brown oak doors lining the opposite wall. At the end of the hallway to their left was a set of French glass doors which were etched and frosted with a beautiful silver willow tree planted by a river. Selena was stunned by the beauty and magic that surrounded those doors and barely tore her eyes away to enter the elevator before the doors clanged shut.

Once they had exited the elevator, on the second floor, they saw people sitting in plush chairs lining the wall. Mediwizards or rather Healers, dressed in lime green robes, were asking questions of the potential patients while parchments and quills were hovering in the air taking notes. Petunia guessed that this was the waiting room. The floors were a shiny dark wood while the walls and ceiling were a soothing pale blue. Everything was very clean and orderly.

A Healer waved her wand, making a stretcher appear and hover in the air. She then levitated a person from the chair onto it. The Healer then motioned with her wand and pointed to the open doorway to their right. The stretcher floated out of the room and through the doorway while the Healer followed.

A Healer approached them as they continued to stand by the elevator. When Andi explained that they needed an exam to determine immunization requirements, the young sandy-haired man immediately led them through the doorway, into another door-lined hallway, and through a set of doors into a semi-private ward.

The Healer, Jaxom Smythe, explained that while a protection charm was automatically cast on every person who went through the doorway to the elevators, still he didn't want them exposed to the patients already infected. He asked Selena to lay on one of the beds and he would perform a diagnostic spell.

Selena cast a suspicious glare at the Healer, then looked at her Mum and gave a resigned sigh as she sat on the curtained-off bed. Petunia and Andi were relieved Selena decided to mostly cooperate with the Healer, even though he was a man.

Andi spoke in a soft reassuring tone, "Selena we will be right here with you. We won't go anywhere."

The Healer raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two women and then the little girl. He set a quill to write on parchment. "First let me reassure you that everything said in the room will be confidential. There are no other patients in this ward at this time." He smiled at Selena. "Now I'm going to ask for your name and then we will continue on with other questions and the diagnostic spell."

Selena looked intently at the Healer as she sat on the bed. "Before I give you my name, you will first vow not to reveal anything to anyone about what is mentioned during this visit on your life and magic, and then we will see if you are trustworthy."

Healer Smythe looked at Selena in surprise. "My dear girl, I have taken an oath already about patient confidentiality. I will not reveal anything about this visit to anyone."

Smiling sweetly Selena asked, "What about the paperwork? Can you tell me that others will not see it? Can it not be stolen? Will others be able to read it?"

Blinking in surprise, Healer Smythe ruefully grinned and nodded his head. "You are right; others will have the opportunity to read my reports, if they search for them. How about if you keep the records or I can just put a generic name on my reports?" _What could she have to hide; she's just a little girl._

"We will keep the records and if I ever need to return, we will bring them will us and ask for you by name." Selena's eyes hardened and she continued to smile. "I am glad you have taken an oath, but I do need your vow about my information."

Healer Smythe eventually agreed, when Petunia told him it would be life-threatening to Selena if he unintentionally revealed to anyone who she was. Andi revealed that she was also under the same vow.

With some misgivings, Healer Smythe gave his vow. When he heard Selena's last name, he blinked a few times and said, "Peverell huh? Truly your last name is Peverell, like from the stories of the three brothers and Death? While it is a shock I don't think it is life-threatening."

Selena just nodded her head. Petunia just muttered, "That's not all."

Continuing on Healer Smythe, cast the diagnostic spell as he began to explain to Selena exactly what the spell would reveal. "So, it will tell us about broken bones, illnesses, intense healings, and scars also it will reveal all immunizations you have received, all very routine stuff. It will also give results on your magical core. It's very detailed – what the-?" Healer Smythe stopped talking and glanced and then stared as the parchment became longer and longer while the quill wrote furiously.

Andi shared a smirk and wink with Selena at the Healer's expense. _It's nice to not be the only one shocked about Selena. He most likely won't even know all the stuff I already know or what the Goblins know. Scar, that's right Harry was suppose to have a scar on his forehead, why didn't I remember that? Selena doesn't have a scar on her forehead. I better steel myself for another big reveal._

The quill had finally stopped writing and just lay quivering in the Healer's robe chest pocket. "Just what hasn't happened to you in your very short life young lady? Just exactly who are you? Rune scar, broken bones, magically altered eyesight, magically healed body from malnutrition including removal of other scars. Your magical core was doubled at birth, increased twice almost five years ago and then increased twice again just last week! How are you even alive right now!?"

Healer Smythe took a few calming breaths with his eyes closed and then opened his eyes and this time spoke calmly. "First off, you came here to receive vaccinations you might need. As resilient as you are you will need these, so let's get that taken care of." With that being said he summoned three vials of potions to him.

Helping Selena take the potions, he told her about each one and explained any issues about them that they should watch out for. Giving her a glass of water to help with the taste, he then magicked three chairs for the adults to relax in.

Healer Smythe cleared his throat and then said, "None of you have to tell me anything, although I would really like to know. Medically speaking, I would like to know about your healing and the rune scar. You are not in any threatening situation at this time, are you?" Healer Smythe looked intently at Selena and was reassured by her negative response. "Good. Your magical core is steady and strong, so no worries there. In fact you have the largest core I have ever seen. You are already so powerful and you haven't yet had your substantial increases at ages eleven and seventeen. I would recommend that you use your magic every day, if possible, just to keep in control of it. Potentially you could have issues if you are unable to control your emotions. If there are any issues with the Underage Use Department just let me know, I'll provide you with a medical note without revealing any information."

Petunia looked at Selena and nodded her head. "It would reassure me to have a Healer know about you Selena. He has already taken his vow so you could tell him."

Selena gave a little sigh and looked pointedly at the closed doors.

"Oh right, my cue to tighten the security." Healer Smythe muttered as he cast locking and silencing charms at the door. Turning back to the ladies he commented, "Why don't you three ladies call me Jaxom." Then he reached around Selena and fluffed up her pillows for her to sit back against comfortably.

Selena appreciated the gesture and leaned back in comfort as she began her story. She went for shock appeal first and revealed that she was "Harry" Potter, but that her Mother had concealed her gender to the wizarding world. Jaxom was not all that surprised but kept his mouth shut and when questioned, just pointed to the dark spell, Avada Kedavra listed on the Diagnostic parchment.

Shrugging his shoulders Jaxom murmured, "Only one person is known to have survived, so I figured Harry Potter was somehow connected."

Continuing on Selena mentioned her twin dying, her Mother's blood ritual and then living in an abusive situation, but being rescued by her Mum. Petunia appreciated how Selena glossed over living with the Dursleys and not revealing who her Mum really was. Then Selena spoke of healing herself from the abuse and changing her eyesight, discovering her heritage and taking on a different name to hide her history.

Jaxom sat back and then commented, "You are very special Selena and it seems magic loves you. I have never heard of anyone having such an affinity to magic that you have. You simply wish and your magic complies for you. It is truly amazing. What I don't understand is who you are hiding from. The wizarding world loves you for saving us from He-who-must-not-be-named. You would be adored."

Sadly Andi spoke, "Yes she would be adored by us, but not all wizards would love her. Some would kill her for what she had done, namely my sister Bellatrix for one."

Jaxom shook his head and ruefully agreed. "You're right. I wasn't seeing the full picture."

Petunia nodded and then added, "Also who buried the Will, left her with the Dursleys and what did they have planned for Harry after he returned to the wizarding world? Make no mistake Jaxom, Selena's life and our own are in peril. You must be careful with the knowledge you now have. Only we, Ted Tonks and a few Goblins know any part of Selena's story."

Looking slightly sick Jaxom confessed, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore told the magical world the story of Harry Potter and how he saved us. Some say Rubeus Hagrid told the story first at the Three Broomstick in Hogsmeade late evening on All Hallows' Eve. As far as I know only Dumbledore alone knew what happened to Harry and where he went for his 'protection'". Jaxom got up and started to pace. "Dumbledore is well known as the leader of the light. A powerful wizard who saved us from Grindelwald years ago and the only wizard You-know-who was afraid of. Are you sure about this?" Jaxom stopped pacing and looked at Petunia. She nodded her head.

Petunia sighed and then spoke, "There is more to this than Selena has told you. There is a letter from Lily Potter to Selena telling about who betrayed them and it was not Sirius Black." Andi let out a gasp, while Petunia nodded at her. "It was Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore was the one who performed the Fidelius Charm. He knew Black was innocent and yet allowed him to go to Azkaban, without a trial. Just how light is that?"

Andi just shook her head while Jaxom answered, "That's as dark as if he killed Black himself. Your sanity doesn't last long with Dementors around. Sorry Andromeda but it's the truth. Maybe something can be done for him but that means going up against Dumbledore and the Ministry, while trying to stay hidden from their knowledge. That's a really tough decision to make." Jaxom got up from his chair. "Well, ladies if you need me for anything just send me an owl, as I think it's safer for us if I make house calls instead of you coming here." Then Jaxom winked, "Less paperwork that way."

The ladies laughed and after Jaxom removed the charms, handed them the Diagnostic parchment and quill (so it could not be spelled to reveal its secrets), they bid him a good day.

Walking from the elevator to the apparition point on the main floor of St. Mungo's, Andi apparated them back home.

After a brief farewell Andi side-along apparated Dora back to their own home.

The rest of the short afternoon was very quiet and in the evening the family practiced meditating together. It was working so well by that point that Petunia had to wake the children up to go to bed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena woke up the next morning sweating slightly and gasping for air.

Shisou slithered up to her face and looked at her, ~What is wrong with your sleep? The last few nights you are not resting well.~

Frowning, Selena gathered the snake into her arms and got out of bed while trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. ~I don't know what is going on. I've been having the same nightmare every night, but I only remember parts of it. Now there is something new, a black-haired man crying as he held my dead Mother.~

Entering the bathroom Selena continued her conversation with the snake while using the facilities and getting the shower ready.

Shisou commented, ~Maybe it is not a dream but a partial memory. The Goblins may have unknowingly unlocked this memory also.~

Giving a shiver Selena stopped rinsing her hair and stared at Shisou, who was sharing her shower, and then she whispered, ~A partial memory? Not a dream, but a hidden memory? Who - how…~ Continuing her shower and taking a deep breath, which caused her to choke on the water cascading down her face, Selena continued, ~I need to remember it all, how do I try to remember it?~

Slithering and playing with the bubbles running down the drain Shisou answered. ~How does anyone remember anything, you recall it by touch, smell, taste or sight. You will have to recall it that way or you could meditate on it. That might help.~

Finishing up in the shower, Selena got out and dried herself off while Shisou rinsed off the last of the bubbles. Gathering Shisou into the towel, Selena walked into her room to give Shisou a good rub and then dress for her Mum's meeting with the Goblins.

Looking at herself reflected in the mirror, Selena promised her witch-looking self, ~Tonight, tonight I will recall this memory. It will no longer frighten my dreams.~

Frowning slightly, Selena looked at her robes. Then with a simple thought she embroidered the hem and cuffs with a swirl design. Nodding her head while Shisou hissed his approval from her left arm, Selena left her room to break her fast.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia, Doug and Selena sat in front of Griphook's desk while Nagnut told Petunia about Lily's Will and explained about the galleons she inherited and also for the care of Selena. To say Petunia was shocked would put it mildly.

Petunia readily gave her Vow of keeping Selena safe and well cared for and then started down her list of requests to the Goblins.

Telling them that Selena's name needed to be changed for safety reasons, Petunia requested the Goblins make the necessary changes in both worlds, if possible. Nagnut agreed and shot a triumphant look at Griphook as he stated there was a fee charged. Petunia gave a sigh of contentment and happily agreed.

After some discussion, it was agreed that Selena's name would now be Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell. Although Selena was at first furious at the suggestion of accepting the name Potter, she finally conceded to the argument that she might need it someday if only to ensure her Potter inheritance and the Potter House Spirits. It also gave her an out of any magical vow if she didn't use her name in full. Basically her vow would be nonbinding to her as most people would never know her complete name. _Not that I would ever do anything so dishonourable_, Selena hastily reassured the Potter House Spirits.

It was the Potter House Spirits that reassured her about her Father being the only unworthy heir in a very long lineage of honourable men and women. They recommended her to access the Potter Family History at the Potter Manor for the validity of their claim.

The female House Spirit suggested Evans to honour Selena's Mums, while the male 2 House Spirit ordered Selena to take on the last name of Black. He also told her she should register only the Black last name at Hogwarts, as it was easily identifiable for power and respect.

Considering Selena's deceased Grandmother was a Black and she would be tutored by a Black the connection would prove useful for hiding in plain sight.

Giving a faint smirk, Griphook spoke, "If anyone questions your connection with the Black Family you can mention you have a connection to Cassiopeia Black, in truth she is your Great Aunt. Then just mention that we Goblins have the heritage information and have satisfied your claim. Everyone assumes that Cassiopeia never married or had children but she did travel the world and was gone for years at a time, so who really knows the truth.

Giving her own smirk and nodding at Griphook's truthful trickery Selena was pleased with her Goblin mentor.

Selena then gave a sigh and handed the copy of her Mother's Will to her Mum and apologized for hiding it from her. Selena explained that she unthinkingly requested the copy from the Goblins and then hid it because she didn't feel confident answering the questions Petunia would have had regarding it. Her Mum did allow that at least Selena had ensured her copy was kept in her charmed pouch. It would have been extremely dangerous if someone had managed to get a hold of their copy of Lily's Will. Everyone shuddered at the thought of it being published in the Daily Prophet.

Continuing on Petunia requested that she and Doug be tested to see if they had a magical core and if so, how much magic they had. Nagnut shot another look at Griphook and stated that for a fee a Goblin Healer could be sent for and the testing could be done immediately in Griphook's office. Griphook just rolled his eyes and continued to silently listen to the conversation. Petunia gave her approval and Nagnut quickly wrote on a piece of parchment, which he handed to one of the guards outside of Griphook's office door.

Selena was trying to muffle her amusement at the Goblins actions, and was mostly succeeding until Griphook smirked at her. Selena burst forth with laughter while gasping out an apology for her behaviour.

Frowning at her daughter's interruption, Petunia continued her requests. "If it is revealed that Doug and I have magic and it is sufficient to prepare potions, then would you be able to alter our home so that we have a hidden potions lab? We thought of selling to apothecaries and St. Mungo's and we also know our potions will need a Potions Master's approval. We would be grateful for any suggestions."

Griphook and Nagnut quietly spoke with each other in gobbledegook for a few moments.

Griphook steepled his fingers together under his chin while his elbows rested on his desk. "First, I would recommend you have a business vault and manager for your new venture. Secondly, if you have magic and it is of adequate quantities you will be able to create potions." Petunia let out a sigh of relief. "Thirdly, for a fee…" Griphook shot Nagnut his own look of triumph, "we most certainly are able to magic a hidden potions lab for you in your home."

Nodding her head in gratitude Petunia replied, "Thank you. I would prefer to keep our business a secret so which of you would like to be the manager of our business account, if it is needed?"

Nagnut sighed and commented. "While I appreciate your trust in my ability, Griphook has more experience and would serve you better."

In a low growl Griphook spoke. "Nagnut has spoken the truth." Giving a penetrating stare at Nagnut, Griphook continued in a more normal tone. "I will be the manager of your business vault, while Nagnut will be the business manager-in-training."

Nagnut was stunned for a moment and then stood and bowed to Griphook, his chin touching his chest. "I am deeply honoured." He then returned to his chair.

Clearing his throat and giving a slight nod at Nagnut, Griphook continued speaking to Petunia. "Do you have a business name? Are you perhaps intending to keep the business private and secret from the public?" Petunia nodded her head and revealed the name of their potential business was to be called 'MMP Inc.' and that they did not want anyone to know who the owners were.

Griphook suggested that, for a fee, he file the appropriate paperwork for them with the Ministry of Magic, thus ensuring their privacy.

Nodding her head Petunia also enquired, "We were going to set up a floo access at the same time." Smiling a little she continued. "For a fee, would you also make sure that is taken care of? We would like our floo address to be called 'Hearts' Home' if possible."

Griphook nodded his head while a knock sounded on his office door. He barked out, "Enter."

A Goblin Healer clothed in grey entered the room, walked towards them and nodded his head in greeting to the two Goblins at the desk.

Nagnut spoke while gesturing towards Petunia and Doug. "Test the adult female and young male for magical cores and the amount if available. Submit an invoice with the results."

The Healer, still completely enclosed within the grey garment, nodded and magicked a parchment and quill to hover in the air. With a wave of his hand at Petunia the quill began to write on the parchment. Then the Healer did the same with Doug. After the quill had finished writing he vanished the quill, placed the parchment on the desk and exited the room without a word.

The Evans blinked in surprise, while Selena nodded her head and commented, "Goblins are so wicked."

Griphook and Nagnut smiled and nodded at Selena in approval.

Nagnut showed the parchment to Petunia and Doug while he tore off the bottom portion which contained the invoice. He explained that they both had magical cores, and although they had enough magic to create potions, they were classified as squibs.

Selena piped up. "Mum that's why you were drawn to my Mother, because you had enough magic to sense hers." Then she shook her head. "I wish you had enough magic to see the Leaky Cauldron." Then she brightened with a smile. "But soon it won't matter because we will have our own floo."

Doug smiled and then gave a proud look at his sister. "I guess that's why I felt pulled towards Hedwig."

The children smiled at each other and then at their Mum.

"My smart children figured it all out." Petunia smiled and gave a wink to each of the children. Then she turned towards Nagnut, "Please withdrawal the necessary fees from my vault for all that we have discussed. Again thank you for all you have done and will do for us."

Both Goblins just nodded their heads.

Selena decided this would be a good time to discuss her portfolio and property. Petunia and Doug quietly listened to this discussion and Petunia was relieved Selena was in very good hands. It was decided that Selena's funds would be invested in the magical and muggle world. Selena was interested particularly with newspapers, as that would give Selena an edge if she ever needed to control them, and also with advancing science. There were a few other venture capital businesses like potion ingredient importing and apothecaries, so Selena gave the Goblins leave to investigate their viability. She also left the contract details in their hands to encourage maximum profits.

After a bit of discussion, it was decided that Selena would need to visit all of her properties in the company of the two Goblins and also Andromeda Tonks, if she would consent. This could potentially take a few days as Selena's schedule was quite busy seeing she was starting her lessons on Monday. This weekend would not work either as the Goblins would be busy with creating the potions lab, floo connection, business registration and also processing Selena's name change.

If Andi would accompany them, they would start the visits on Tuesday for a full day, with the possibility of Thursday if needed. Selena supposed it did classify as pureblood training to visit her properties and determine their worth and viability of habitation.

Griphook consented to prepare the international portkeys they would need, for a fee of course. Selena gave her permission for withdrawals from her Peverell and Potter vaults as to which property the portkey related to.

With their business completed the family left Gringotts and walked to Grandpa Hugh's shop to take him for lunch. Selena threw herself into Grandpa Hugh's arms once they entered the shop and wouldn't let go of his hand until they were seated outside a café in Diagon Alley. They all enjoyed a pleasant lunch listening to Grandpa Hugh tell them stories of his life. Once lunch was finished they walked back to The Trunk Shop and bid a sad goodbye to Grandpa Hugh.

Selena wanted a few more books and to find a magical music sphere for their meditation, while Petunia also wanted to pick up some books about Potions. Doug was mostly content to watch people and see the sights, although he secretly wanted to look at the flying brooms and the joke shop. Petunia got out her map and the children gathered around her to locate where they wanted to go.

Selena wondered about the streets leading off from Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. "Mum where do you think these other streets lead to? What kind of shops do they have?"

Doug interrupted, "Maybe they have houses there. We should go see."

Petunia chuckled and then turned it into a cough when the children looked at her. "I suppose we have a bit of time to explore today. Where should we head to: Knockturn Alley, Horizont Alley or Carkitt Market?"

Selena's eyes grew bigger, "Maybe there are more than the ones listed on the map! Oh we should have asked Grandpa Hugh…I also want to go to a second hand bookstore."

Petunia thought it was a good idea to try a second hand bookstore and it was finally decided to try Carkitt Market. Petunia had caught a glimpse down Knockturn Alley and wasn't very interested in exploring the dark seedy place.

The three reached the 'Mermaid' Statue at the cross road of Carkitt Market and Diagon Alley. Before they explore the new street, they paused to study the statue.

Doug tilted his head and looked puzzled, "I don't think it looks like a human mermaid, like Disney's does."

Selena raised an eyebrow, "It looks more fish-like and angry. I wouldn't want to meet one."

Petunia gathered the children with her arms and guided them away from the statue and down the street.

The first thing they noticed was the marble pillars interspersed throughout the street. Looking up they saw a glass ceiling just over four stories high protecting them from the outside environment and diffusing the sunlight. Hanging from the steel rafters was a multitude of Victorian streetlights not yet lit. Stalls were set up all down the street while the buildings housed one, two, three or even four businesses each. The colours were bright, the noises loud and the smell was heavenly.

Looking around and blinking a few times, Petunia held out her hands from her sides. "Hands now and no letting go, if you want to go someplace ask, don't pull."

The children took hold of their Mum's hands and nodded their agreement. There was just so much to see; a blacksmith at his forge, flower stalls, knitting stalls, barber shop, museum of muggle items, pubs, cafés, sweet shops, photo shop, clock shop, a Gringotts exchange, a travel agent, and clothing shops. The children stared transfixed as they saw mini fireworks going off partway down the street.

They stopped here and there, conversing with the friendly shop/stall owners and examining their wares.

Doug exclaimed, "Look Mum, an Owl Post Office."

Both Petunia and Selena watched in fascination as an owl flew out of the open door of the shop, up the street the way they had walked, and up into the sky once it reached Diagon Alley.

Selena's eyes had moved on to another shop. "Mum look, a place to hire House-Elves. Please can we go in? We've never seen a house elf."

Shaking her head and looking sad Petunia replied, "No dear, they are not in a zoo for us to gawk at. They are sentient beings looking to be employed, not pets."

Looking disappointed and then embarrassed Selena whispered a 'sorry' and earned a forgiving smile from her Mum.

They continued slowly down the street, stopping once again to laugh at the musical instruments competing musically in the display window. They entered the Junk Shop to browse, but it was so dusty and dirty that they soon left without purchasing anything. They would have entered the magical bag shop but they had no need and would have felt slightly guilty when they next saw Grandpa Hugh if they had found something to buy.

This time when Selena asked to enter a shop Petunia gave her consent.

An older gentleman with bushy white hair and beard entered from the back room and peered at them. "Well you two are much too young for a wand. How may I help you?"

Selena looked up at the man, tilted her head and answered, "How do you do? I may be too young right now but I was wondering how a wand is made. Do you have time to talk to us?"

The elderly man chuckled, "I am very well indeed, as I hope you are as well. I have a bit of time to discuss my craft with you." With a snap of his fingers a table and chairs appeared in the shelf lined room. "Noddy" the man called.

A small being, short, thin with floppy ears and wearing a ragged tea towel appeared before them. "Yes Master."

"Tea for my guests and bring the red album on my work desk in the back."

The three had tried not to stare at the creature or start when it appeared and disappeared, but they couldn't quite control their involuntary reactions.

Doug piped up, "Excuse me Sir was that a House Elf?"

The man smiled, "Yes it was, right useful things they are too."

Petunia nodded her head, she didn't like intelligent creatures being called things but didn't want to offend the gentleman. "Please forgive my manners, my name is Petunia Evans. This is my son, Douglas and my daughter, Selena."

"Wesley Carminart at your service, pleased to meet you."

At that moment Noddy appeared with the tea and album. As they helped themselves to the tea and biscuits, Wesley explained about the type of woods used and some of the types of cores available, showing pictures from his album. He told them that some wands were premade but the best wands were those created for a specific person. In other words, if the witch or wizard allowed their magic to select the wood and core, that would be their most powerful wand.

At Selena's urging he went on to explain that wands rarely had more than one core and that each wood and core held crucial meanings. He advised Selena to purchase a wand wood and core meaning book. Selena asked a few more questions about wands; could you use someone else's wand, did you have to use wood for the wand part, how many cores could you have, were there any important wands in history?

Wesley answered with a bit more thought to these questions: yes, but the wand might not work as well or at all for you; almost all wands now use wood, it is a safer conductor of magic, although metal and staffs were used in the past but only by the most powerful of wizards; three cores maximum, but he would prefer using only one as the cores had to be compatible; Merlin's staff, the Ouroboros Wands and the Elder Wand were the most famous ones that he could think of.

Sitting back in his chair and putting on a serious face, Wesley explained, "Wands are the tool used to focus your magic. They make it easier for you to use the magic to perform what you want with words and wand movements." Then he paused and mentioned that different parts of the world use different items to focus magic; stones, crystals, rings and staffs, but wands were the most common.

The three thanked Mr. Carminart for his time and information and left the shop.

The House Spirits distracted Selena by mentioning that first wands were purchased by eleven year olds just before entering a magical school. Selena was a bit put off about this, until it was mentioned that other magical children did not have the control that Selena had.

They further distracted Selena by mentioning that a tracking charm was mandatorily placed on each wand for anyone under the age of seventeen.

**_F: There are ways around that. Only legitimate wand makers cast the ministry ordered charm but most pureblood families remove the trace immediately_**.

**_M2: (snidely) I don't understand why Selena even cares; she performs magic silently, wandlessly and well beyond the ability of most adults._**

With that praise from such a crusty House Spirit, Selena was very happy and a huge smile lit up her face. When Doug gave her an enquiring look for her happiness, Selena just shrugged and said 'House Spirits'. Doug just nodded his head and smiled back at Selena.

They finally reached the end of the market and were about to turn back when Doug pointed out there was another intersecting street just to their right called, Horizont Alley. Seeing that they hadn't found a second hand book store or the magical music sphere yet, the three decided to explore the new area.

Horizont Alley was open to the sky, dirty and very short, housing only a few shops and stalls. They soon found out it was a dark, tiny jewel that needed a bit of polishing to be discovered.

Selena and Doug were fascinated with the window display showing magical toys. Once inside, the store was clean, bright and colourful. Shelves lined the store and the aisles were filled with all manner of toys for the newborn baby to the oldest adult. Safety baby toys, puzzles, miniature brooms and even Puffskeins were available to be purchased.

Petunia paused just inside the shop door, laughed and then released their hands. "Go on search the place without me."

Doug and Selena tried not to sprint to the nearest aisle and just barely managed to walk swiftly instead.

Selena was able to find a few magical music spheres for their meditation, some she wanted for her individual meditation exercises.

Petunia had found monitoring bracelets that were made of beautiful stones. They could also be charmed as an emergency home portkey.

Doug found the flying brooms. Even though they would only go five feet in the air, he still desperately wanted to purchase one. It was far beyond what Petunia was willing to spend even if the two children would share it. Petunia pointed out that Doug had to try it to make sure he had enough magic to fly.

Doug got off to a bit of a rocky start but managed to keep the broom in the air for a few minutes. Petunia could see the excitement on Doug's face and was having a very hard time saying no.

The shopkeeper had an older used floor model and was willing to haggle on the price. Petunia finally relented after assurance from both children that they would never fly the broom inside the house and only in the back yard under supervision. No fighting was also agreed upon.

All three left the shop happy with their purchases, the broom having been shrunk to take home.

They had hardly walked a few paces when they found a second-hand book store. The front window was so blackened with soot and dirt it looked like someone had painted it with tar. Etched into the glass was a single word angled to completely cover the window. The golden letters were chipped, scratched and faded. They were also the most beautiful calligraphy Selena had ever seen; sweeping lines and flourishing swirls created an artwork of the name _Scribbles._

The rest of the weathered wooden store front and door had flecks and streaks of faded, peeled robin egg blue paint. In its heyday the store would have been magnificent to look upon, now it was an old wrinkled lady revealing the fading glow of her youthful beauty.

Doug piped up, "Mum, Scribbles like our scribbler notebooks for school?"

"I think so Doug, let's try it." Petunia answered as she reached out and turned the old tarnished brass doorknob.

The first thing they noticed as they entered the shop was the hushed almost reverential air. The second was how clean everything was. Every single inch of space was sparkling clean. Then they looked up and saw the sun streaming in through a multitude of etched windows, the dust motes sparkling and casting a golden glow over everything. They noticed how large this shop really was. Row upon row of shelving covered in books, walls lined with shelves, glass cases and enchanted book stands. Their breath caught in their throats at the magnitude of books before them.

They walked on the parquet flooring to an isolated dark oak stand before them upon which was an open blank book, golden quill and a small plaque. They read the scripted words on the plaque, which were: Welcome friend to Scribbles. Please write your name in our welcome book. Add a star beside your name to receive our monthly book updates.

The three wrote their names down although only Petunia and Selena added the star. Before their very eyes the plaque changed its words and now was written: Thank you Petunia, Doug and Selena. Mrs. Scamander is available if you require assistance. Good Wishes.

A movement and a hushed thump on their far right caught their attention. An ornate half circle counter blocked off the front right corner of the shop, on which was a golden cash register, parchments, quills, a few books and a burnished gold name plaque which stated, Mrs. Scamander. Moving silently behind the thick wooden counter was an old lady. She wore an old fashioned high necked, long sleeved black dress embellished with white lace at her wrists and collar. An old golden silk shawl caressed her shoulders and wrapped around her arms. For all that her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her spine rigidly straight and she had a regal air about her; her eyes were a soft gentle blue and her pale pink lips wore a faint smile.

The three were drawn to her and moved forward to capture her attention.

Looking towards her new customers Mrs. Scamander spoke in a gentle voice, "Hello my dears anything I can help you find?"

Selena was fascinated with the genteel quality this elderly woman exuded. _I want to be just like her when I reach her age; formidable steel hidden in the softest of velvets._

**_F: You will be, sooner than you think. I promise._**

Smiling Petunia asked about potion making books, ingredients, and really anything at all even vaguely to do with potions.

Mrs. Scamander's smile filled her face. "We could just run around the shop but I will show you the best way to get every book you would like. Just follow me."

The children followed the two adults down the first aisle of books near the counter. At the end of the very long aisle was an archway leading to a room containing a stand and long table surrounded by chairs. The dark oak stand held a golden quill and teal parchment. Mrs. Scamander held the quill out to Petunia and stated, "Just write your request down, be as specific or vague as you will and the books will appear on the table. You may then browse at the books and when you have decided on which you would like to purchase, just place a finger on the spine of the book and say purchase. The books you don't want to purchase do the same but say return."

"I'm not very magical will it still work for me?" Petunia asked.

"Of course it will. The enchantment is on the books themselves, which will be removed as you leave the shop." Mrs. Scamander looked at the two children, "Anything else my dears?"

Smiling prettily Selena asked, "Is there another room I may use please?"

Giving a tinkling laugh Mrs. Scamander replied, "Yes, there are as many rooms as are needed. Come along and follow me."

Selena looked at her Mum for permission and once she saw Petunia nod followed Mrs. Scamander from the room. Doug received permission to wander through the aisles of books.

Before Mrs. Scamander left Selena in a room next door to her Mum, Selena asked, "If you don't mind and if I am not being rude, are you – how are you –"frustration showed for a moment on Selena's face. "I don't know how to ask this, but you are so strong and yet gentle. How did you become like this?"

Lifting an eyebrow and tilting her head Mrs. Scamander thought about what Selena asked. "I suppose it was how I was brought up." Then she peered into Selena's eyes, "The strength is from enduring excruciating times and the gentleness is from accepting my faults and not blaming others. Perhaps a bit is personality and pureblood training; but that training usually results in arrogance. Gentleness or compassion is not pity but realizing that I could have become that person or worse in their circumstances. That does not mean to say I will not fight evil to my last breathe – just that I understand how easily I could become what they are. Does that answer your question?"

Selena nodded her head, "Thank you Mrs. Scamander."

Mrs. Scamander gave one last smile and then left Selena to select her books, while she returned to the front of the shop.

Starting off with the easiest subject, Selena wrote on the parchment, 'Wand lore, wand making, wand cores, wand wood, foci to using your magic and wandless magic'. Then she groaned as she saw thirty books appear on the table. _Maybe I should have only selected wand lore or cores to start off with. Okay House Spirits I'm going to need your help selection which books to buy._

Looking at some of the ridiculous titles before her, Selena picked out her favourite: Wand Wood and Core Meanings or Discover What Your Wand Says About You, The Complete Guide to Wand Woods and Cores. Selena just shook her head, _Why such a long title? Surely it could have just been the last part: The Complete Guide to Wand Woods and Cores. I will never understand the wizarding worlds' fascination with long titles on their books._

She had narrowed down the books from thirty to five, now it was time to make further requests for books, learning how to speak Gobbledegook and their society. The selection was rather narrow in this field and Selena only selected two books to purchase:

· So You Want to Speak Gobbledegook, Your Inner Goblin Revealed

· Life as a Goblin; Galleons, Honour and Rituals.

Selena felt she was getting the hang of her requests when she next wrote 'beginner's guide to Runes, what I should know before studying runes and languages to help with runes'. Selena stared in disbelief as the table literally groaned from the weight of the massive amount of volumes it now held. Selena whispered aloud to her House Spirits, "Do you think there is a restart command?"

The table gave another groan and Selena let out a slight eek then she yelled, "Mrs. Scamander?!"

As quick as it took for Selena to blink Mrs. Scamander was before her in the room. It turns out there was a restart charm or rather simply writing on the teal parchment 'return all' did the trick. Selena watched in awe as the elderly lady repaired the table and then proceeded to help Selena re-request the rune books and also help her select the best ones for her to purchase. This started a conversation about runes and why an almost six year old would be interested in such a difficult subject.

Needless to say this led Selena to reveal her pet project for her bedroom: her own bathroom. Mrs. Scamander requested further books about bathroom creation or rather wrote 'Water Closet to Luxurious Roman Spas, Creating Your Own Paradise'. Of course it was the only book to appear on the table, but what a book! Interactive word search, moving pictures of how to perform each charm and rune, and critique regarding each step you performed. It wasn't a book; it was a how-to of epic proportions. Selena fell in love with the wizarding world just a little bit more that day.

Reaching the counter at the front of the shop they all paid for their purchases. Doug had even selected a few books on broom riding and a wizarding sport called Quidditch. They placed their books into the bags they had gotten from Grandpa Hugh, each thankful they had remembered to bring them. Then the three thanked Mrs. Scamander and promised to come back again now that they had found such a lovely shop.

Petunia pulled out the black string portkey from the Griphook, they all pinch a part while Petunia said the activation words, 'Heart's Home'. In just a moment they were back home, tired from their long day but excited to read their books while resting.

Pulling the books from each bag they realized a problem. Where were they going to hide them? It seemed ridiculous to hide them in Selena's wardrobe, there were just too many and it was inconvenient. It was decided that they would use the living room bookshelf and Selena would caste a notice-me-not spell targeted at those who had no magical cores.

During supper Selena asked her Mum to stay with her while she looked at some things in her room. Petunia of course agreed and after supper and cleanup they walked into Selena's room.

Selena walked into her wardrobe and held a multi-coloured slippery cloak in her arms. Giving a grimace of distaste she spoke, "I want to try this on even though it was James Potters."

Petunia sat on the bed and asked, "What is it sweetie?"

Taking a breath Selena answered, "An invisibility cloak."

Arching her eyebrow Petunia spoke in disbelief, "Really?"

Nodding her head Selena allowed the cloak to slip through her fingers until her two hands clenched it near the hood, she then swished it over her shoulders and fastened it at her neck, leaving the hood to fall onto her back, while the fabric pooled at her feet.

Petunia gasped in amazement as her daughter's body disappeared before her eyes. "That's just not possible! But it is…Pull the hood up please."

Selena did so and completely disappeared from sight. Blinking and shaking her head slightly Petunia uttered, "Okay, okay…hood down now please." Then she gave a small startled cry and arched herself backwards as Selena's head suddenly appeared just a few inches from her own face. Putting her hand to her racing heart Petunia gasped out, "Not funny Selena, my poor heart."

Soon Petunia also tried on the cloak and got her payback on her daughter. They laughed for a bit and Selena gave a sigh when her Mum made it clear there was to be no scaring Doug with the cloak. Then she added as an afterthought or me either. Selena finally agreed though she thought it ruined the whole point of having an invisibility cloak and not using it for pranks.

Selena wanted to look at another memory but only if her Mum went with her, so with Doug keeping watch over them they selected another memory and entered it into the pensieve. This memory was a happy one, although Petunia did have some difficulty with the emotions it created in her.

They were in Petunia's old home with her parents and Lily. Birthdays, Christmas and summer holidays were flashing before their eyes. Little snippets of conversations and laughter swirled about them, one scene fading into another as they watched Petunia's Mum and Dad slowly age while the girls grew older. There were even a few scenes of each girl's wedding. The final scene was of Lily looking into a mirror telling her daughter how much she loved her sister and wished her son had lived so that she might know a siblings' love.

They came to themselves and after reassuring Doug that they were okay, he had been slightly freaked that they had just stood there with their hands touching the 'water', Selena talked to Petunia about her brother and how they had 'spoken' to each other.

It had been another long day so once they were ready for bed they retired to the living room to meditate before sleeping. Selena had selected a music sphere to play as they relaxed. It stopped playing after one hour and they all came aware of their surroundings at the same time. This time had worked much better, although perhaps an hour was too long. They decided to try only thirty minutes tomorrow night. With that they all headed off to bed.

After a round of goodnights and hugs Selena entered her room, selected her own music sphere to play, said goodnight to her Mother's picture and then started her own meditation. _I will remember my dream or memory or whatever it is. I __**will**__ remember!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Floo, Tea and the Dervish

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter series and world; no money, no fame, and not mine.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; just pain**

**AN2: Re-uploading previous chapters due to spelling, grammar and continuity. Don't bother re-reading story as most changes are superficial, except the following. **

· **Important change: ch 4 removed "first" from "November first morning" (when 'Harry' is found). I could keep it and make it work, but it would be a pain to the continuity.**

· **Changed any reference to Shisou blinking; snakes don't have eyelids.**

· **Corrected Ravenclaw crest from raven to eagle, as per cannon. Sorry I originally went with logic.**

Chapter Nine – Floo, Tea and the Dervish

Selena woke the next morning tired, sad, scared and depressed. Things had not gone at all like she had wanted. ~Shisou I don't get it. Why can't I remember my dream?~

Shisou lifted his head and part of his body from her arm to rub against her face. ~I don't know Mistress. Perhaps it will take time. Maybe you could talk to the Goblin Mind Healer.~

Selena huffed and pouted, ~They already know too many of my secrets.~ Then she sighed, ~I guess I will just have to wait.~

Shisou rested back onto Selena's arm. ~_It will come in time.~_

Gasping Selena stared at her Shisou tattoo. ~_Are we thinking in Parseltongue to each other?~_

~_Yes, you've already seen through my eyes. What is shocking about mind speech?~_

Selena just shook her head and then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. ~_I guess if I can put thoughts and pictures into human minds I shouldn't be so surprised that we can think to each other. Maybe this will help me understanding how to fix Mum's migraines.~_

_~Perhaps.~_ Shisou fell silent then. _Perhaps I just needed to distract you from being upset over not remembering your dream. I'm glad she doesn't realize what I just did._ Shisou privately chuckled in his mind.

The House Spirits wisely didn't bring it to Selena's attention either. No one wanted a grumpy pouting almost six year old to deal with, especially as they couldn't get away from her.

Getting up and readying herself for the day, Selena remembered that the Goblins would be coming by this afternoon to set up the floo and potions lab, as long as everything went alright at the Ministry of Magic. Selena decided she would study her rune books and then watch the Goblins like a hawk as they worked. _I'll be really careful to stay out of their way but I hope they will answer a few questions. Maybe I better read my how-to book as well. I hope I have enough time to read them all._

Thus was Selena distracted and didn't recall her failure to remember her dream or the snit she had been in because of it. What the House Spirits and Shisou were unaware of was that in the deepest part of her mind Selena was terrified she was losing the ability to recall things perfectly. She could not fathom having less than perfect remembrance because she had always had it. The Goblins had shown her that she could forget or be unaware of pieces of her memory and it frightened her terribly. Unconsciously she wondered if she had forgotten anything else or if she would soon forget other things; her bond with her brother or being rocked to sleep by her Mother.

Going downstairs to help with breakfast Selena couldn't help thinking that she should be remembering something about last night. But what was it?

Stopping suddenly on the stairs she let out a gasp as her eyes widened, someone had been in her room last night. A presence had invaded her room and yet it was not frightening. Her fingers reached up to touch her forehead. _Something or someone had touched my forehead and hair last night, just a gentle stroke. It hadn't felt wrong like Uncle._ Selena shuddered at the remembrance of her Uncle and then slowly continued down the stairs. _The Presence from last night felt comforting._

After breakfast and cleanup was done Doug left to play football while Selena, laying on the sofa in the living room, started reading her books.

Petunia was feeling a little antsy this morning. She was excited to finally get the lab created and was anticipating shopping for the supplies needed.

Looking up from her book, Selena gave a huff of exasperation as her Mum started to dust the living room for a second time that morning. "Mum I think you have the cleanest house on the planet."

Petunia looked down at her dusting rag and flushed, "I'm just a little nervous sweetie and it doesn't hurt to have a clean house. Aren't you excited?"

Frowning Selena answered. "I guess. It's just not a sure thing until the Goblins show up, so I'm not thinking about it. I'm more nervous about Monday." Selena sat up and swung her feet down onto the carpet. "What do you think the Goblins will teach me? I don't even know where to go for my lessons at Gringotts." Selena bit her bottom lip.

Folding the dust rag and placing it on the coffee table, Petunia sat down beside Selena on the sofa. "I would think someone would meet you and take you to your teachers. As a friend to Ragnuk I don't think you need to worry much. Would you like to send an owl asking about Monday?"

Shaking her head Selena replied. "No, it will be fine. Thanks Mum."

Petunia leaned forward and stroked Selena's cheek. "You're welcome daughter of mine." Taking a deep breath Petunia got up, picked up the rag and left the living room. Carefully inspecting her house one last time Petunia finally allowed herself to sit with Selena and continue reading her new potions and ingredients books.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Time passed and Doug came home. The three continued their day until there was a knock at the back door. All three looked startled for a moment and then Doug rushed to open the door.

While Doug held the door open for the Goblins to enter, Petunia greeted them graciously, "Welcome to our home. Please do come in."

The three Goblins entered the kitchen and then two of the Goblins began to poke around opening cupboards and the appliances. The other Goblin left the kitchen to enter the living room, walked up to the fireplace and started to wave his hand in the air.

Selena had nodded her head in greetings to the Goblins as they entered her home, but she needn't have bothered as the Goblins completely ignored the three humans. She followed the Goblin to the living room and after watching him for a bit she noticed the motion of his hands seemed to resemble rune symbols. She watched the magic swirl through the air from his hands and focus on the fireplace.

The other two Goblins entered and started to poke around the living room. One of them stood underneath the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Selena remembered her first visit to this house. Petunia had sat in the living room with her and Doug and explained that she had the cupboard under the stairs removed so that Selena would feel more comfortable with the open space there. When Selena and Doug finally started to live in the house on a more permanent basis they had added coat hooks and shoe racks to the area so it could be useable. It was never sealed off in any way.

One of the Goblins spoke in Gobbledegook, "Here". The other Goblin just nodded and without any further discussion started to wave their hands also.

Petunia gave a quick glance at Selena and then swiftly moved towards the two Goblins. "No, stop you can't change this area-"

Selena piped up, "Mum it will be okay. I don't mind if the entrance is there. In fact I think it makes sense."

Petunia hugged Selena tight while Doug bit his lip and looked worried. Petunia whispered, "Are you absolutely sure? You are more important than a potions lab Selena. I won't have you scared to enter through that area."

Selena gave an extra squeeze then let go of her Mum and smiled at Doug. "I promise I'll be okay. If I can handle hanging up my stuff and putting my shoes there, I'll be okay for a hidden door."

The three watched in awe as the Goblins continued to create a secret door, stairs leading down, and a hidden potions lab below the house. Walking over to them, the third Goblin started to carve runes into the floor and walls creating more magic to the mix Selena could already see.

Speaking through her mind-link with the House Spirits, Selena discovered the names and meanings of the runes being carved. Well, the ones that wizards use anyway. There were some that the House Spirits did not know, so Selena guessed they might be Goblin runes.

The first two Goblins had already gone down the stairs and the third was about to follow when Selena desperately called to him, "Please may I follow you and watch? I will stay on the stairs out of your way."

The Goblin gave a slight nod of his head before vanishing through the unseen doorway behind a hanging jacket.

Selena lurched forward and vanished from sight. Petunia and Doug looked at each other and then they too stepped through the hidden door. They found themselves on a landing big enough for four people. The dark oak stairs, with banisters on each side, were wide enough for two to walk abreast. They followed the stairs down until they reached Selena who was sitting in the middle of the second to last stair.

The three stared off to their left in fascination to see tall cupboards, deep double sinks, smooth marble counters and long rectangular wooden tables magically appear before their very eyes. Only Selena noticed that the items were being pulled from pockets and magically resized to fit into place.

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard. Petunia startled and rushed back up the stairs saying, "Oh that's the phone ringing."

Before her Mum and Doug had followed her, Selena had just managed to see the Goblins put up the lighting and pipes for the sinks. She noticed they used runes and lines of magic, like strings pulled from the stone walls and floor they had erected. She thought she understood what she was seeing but wasn't completely sure how the runes had connected to the lines of magic.

Off to their right was another long rectangular table surrounded on one side with stools, a desk with a comfy chair, a large moveable chalkboard and more bookcases and cupboards lining the walls. It looked like a classroom from school.

Doug pointed, back on their left side, to a strange looking rectangular waist-high box-looking cupboard that one of the Goblins was etching with runes. Another Goblin approached them causing both children to scoot aside to let him pass. They then raced after him to see what he was doing.

They quickly moved out from under the stairs to see the Goblin reach up and touch a knot in the wood beside the hidden doorway. Suddenly and quietly an identical box-looking cupboard, that they had seen from below, slid out from under the stairs and into the living room. The Goblin pulled a string from his pocket, placed it into the cupboard, touched the knot again and the cupboard slid from view.

One moment later the cupboard again slid into view, this time containing a piece of parchment. The Goblin grabbed the parchment, pulled a short quill from his vest pocket, wrote on the parchment and returned it to the cupboard, and then touching the knot again it slid from view.

Doug quietly spoke, "Do the items reappear in the potions lab cupboard?"

The Goblin gave a barely discernible nod of his head but spoke no words. The two remaining Goblins walked through the hidden doorway, handed a sealed rolled parchment to Selena and a small lidded stone bowl to Doug. They gave a curt nod of their heads to the children and then walked through the kitchen and out the door, closing it behind them, while the children continued to stare after them.

Petunia walked towards them from the kitchen looking puzzled. "Are they finished already?" At the children's' nodding heads, she continued, "Well, that was quick. What do you have there?"

It turned out the parchment was just a note from Griphook stating the connection of the floo network was approved using their requested destination name, Heart's Home. It also stated their business was registered and Selena's name change was completed. A postscript stated that the details of the potions lab were to be found in the top right hand drawer of the desk.

The children were about to race off down to the potions lab when Petunia said, "Hold it you two. Sally called earlier and is stopping by in just a few minutes. We don't have time to explore, but we do need to make sure this house is as magic free as possible." Selena gave a grimace. "I know it's a hassle but Sally is our friend. Selena are you sure the bedroom doors will not be noticed?"

Selena nodded her head. "Yup, but I'll double check the magic on them. Do you want me to do the same for the books in the living room?"

Nodding her head Petunia answered. "Yes please. Doug I need you to hide Hedwig and her cage or maybe you should let her fly – oh just place her in her cage in your wardrobe with a cover over top; she's most likely asleep anyway. Make sure you leave the door partially open so she can breathe. Check your room for any books too. Oh, and make sure no cloaks or robes are left out."

Petunia rushed to make sure the kitchen and laundry room were magic-free. Selena checked the living room before rushing upstairs to check her room and the bedroom doors. Shisou moved from Selena's left arm to her back as a tattoo. He refused to leave Selena's body in case he was needed for her protection; no matter how many times Selena insisted that she would be perfectly fine.

Sally arrived through the kitchen back door and stated, "There's something different about you two." Doug got a little nervous, while Selena narrowed her eyes and seemed about to hex Sally.

Petunia cleared her throat. "Oh, and what do you think that might be Sally?" as she turned away and prepared the teakettle for tea.

Laughing Sally said, "Oh come on, it's a joke. Although I must say you two are growing taller every time I see you. Nice haircut Jamie."

Giving a strained smile and a fake laugh Petunia agreed.

Suddenly a loud CRACK! was heard. Sally let out a "What on earth was that?!" while the children raced out the kitchen door into the back yard. Doug yelled out a "goin'ta play in the back yard Mum" and Selena called "Wait for me!" leaving Petunia to smile weakly at Sally when the door slammed closed behind them.

Sally looked a bit puzzled over their behaviour but shrugged it off. She sat at the table while Petunia swiftly placed their tea on the table. "Good now we can talk about a little girl's sixth birthday. Do you want to go in together on a gift? Any ideas what she would like?"

Petunia was desperately trying to calm her nerves and not wonder who had apparated into the back yard and why. Forcing herself to think about Selena's birthday she hesitantly answered. "Oh, well I haven't really given much thought yet to Selena's birthday. We've been a little busy with everything else right now that it's summer."

Sally held up her hand in a stop motion and gave a frowning look at Petunia. "Wait, what is going on and who is Selena? Are you calling Jamie Selena now?"

Petunia finally sat down at the table, closed her eyes and prayed for someone to take her away from the mess she had unintentionally created. After everything they had just gone through, she hadn't given a single thought about explaining Selena's name change. "Oh Sally…." Petunia rested her elbows on the table and raked her hands through her hair, she wanted to scream in frustration. _This Statute of Secrecy really stinks!_

Lifting her head and leaning back in her chair Petunia softly said, "Oh Sally so much has happened, I'm not sure where to start." Taking a sip of her tea Petunia found her mind racing to think of something suitable to say.

Lifting her eyebrow Sally waited for Petunia to continue. When a minute had passed and Petunia still didn't say anything Sally spoke, "Is this to do with your research to see if anything was left to help take care of Jamie?"

Like a person grabbing hold of a life raft, Petunia grasped at this straw. "Yes, yes that's exactly right. I'll start at the beginning. I managed to find out Lily's lawyers name and contacted them. There had been a huge mix-up and it appears the will was never processed correctly. Lily had left a sum for me and also for Jamie's care. A letter was written to each of us. Oh Sally, my sister forgave me for our quarrel and wants me to raise Jamie correctly. It appears that Lily's husband was from an upper crust society and wanted her raised a certain way."

Petunia was thinking hard and fast to keep the story as true as possible. "Lily also revealed that there was some estrangement between her and her husband. I really can't reveal it but I will tell you that Selena found out and it has made her very against her Father, not that I blame her at all. Selena begged to change her name and I agreed. The lawyers agreed that we should change her full name, so that her controlling relatives will not be able to find her. Her new name is now Selena Lila Black. The last name of Black is from a distant relative that nobody will remember now." Petunia held her breath and closed her mouth from saying anything more. _I hope she accepts what I've told her and doesn't question it too closely._

Sally frowned a bit and took a sip of her tea. Finally she questioned, "Are you sure her relatives are that bad? You do have the law on your side to keep Ja- sorry Selena."

Putting on a sad look Petunia answered. "They are very wealthy and would do anything to take Selena away – even forcibly."

With a shocked look Sally gasped, "Surely not!"

Petunia just nodded her head and fiddled with her teacup. "I'd never be able to find her if they took her out of the country, which they could easily do." Then she gave a wan smile, "Let's discuss Selena's birthday and present since you are here."

The conversation moved on and finally the children returned inside to enjoy Sally's visit. Sally spent a bit of time fussing over Selena before she left.

The three collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Petunia groaned and weakly rested her arm over her eyes as she slouched on the sofa. "Let's order in and then you two tell me who and why someone apparated here."

It appeared that Healer Jaxom had requested to side-along apparate with Andi to the Evan's home in case there was ever an emergency. Since Jaxom was returning to St. Mungo's after an emergency house visit elsewhere, he stopped by Andi's house and begged her to take him to the Evans. His time was limited as he was expected back at St. Mungo's shortly so they hadn't had time to send a request by owl.

When the children rushed from the house without wearing any shoes and motioned for them to be quiet, they realized their mistake immediately. Andi quickly transfigured shoes for the children and adjusted her and Jaxom's robes. They quietly left the yard walking towards the park talking in hushed brief words.

While Selena looked around carefully to see if they were noticed, Doug let the adults into the back yard of a friend, who was away on vacation with his family. Andi and Jaxom changed their clothing back and apparated away. The children waited for at least fifteen minutes after the loud CRACK was heard before they left the yard unnoticed and returned home to visit with Sally.

When supper was finished the three explored the potions lab after Doug had released Hedwig from her cage. They each read the booklet left in the potions lab desk drawer and the children had fun showing Petunia the special cupboard. All three were relieved to read that only beings with a magical core could access the secret door to the potions lab.

After looking at the stone bowl and seeing the powder inside, Selena figured out that it must be a floo powder bowl. She quickly pulled a book from the bookshelf and opened it to show her Mum and Doug the picture of floo powder and how to use the floo network. Petunia thought it would be a good idea to have a floo address book hidden in the bookshelf just in case of emergencies.

The House Spirits cautiously agreed but said they would teach her how to charm it so that only the three of them would be able to open the book. They stated that wizards only gave out floo address to family and those they trusted to keep the information private, otherwise anyone could potentially enter everyone's home. Selena thought that there must be a way to place wards to keep out unwanted visitors. The House Spirits agreed that there were but that she needed to proceed with caution and further discussion needed to take place regarding the dangers.

Concentrating while holding a few pieces of parchment, Selena created a Floo Address Book. With the House Spirits instructions she charmed the leather covered book unreadable by anyone other than her Mum, brother and herself. Selena raced upstairs to grab her quill and ink to write down the few addresses they knew: the Leaky Cauldron and St. Mungo's.

The evening concluded in its usual way of meditation and goodnights. Petunia fell asleep happy that the stress of the day hadn't caused a migraine.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Again Selena awoke frustrated that she could not remember her full dream, although now she decided to call it a hidden memory. A bit more had been revealed: a bushy black beard up above her, the dark sky filled with stars, a cold wind blowing against her face and the rumble of a loud engine. She had no idea how this fit into the previous dreams. She was terrified that this was a different memory altogether and her mind had even more memories missing.

Shisou and the House Spirits did their best to calm her down, finally stating that if she kept pushing to remember the memory, it might delay or stop the process altogether. Shisou asked Selena to continue reading her magic books because he wanted to learn too. Then Shisou asked a few questions about the Goblins magic and runes that Selena had seen. Once again Shisou had successfully distracted Selena.

The day passed in a normal fashion; meals, clean up, reading, defense practice and spending time with their familiars. Selena especially wanted to practice her defense seeing that she had warrior training on Monday morning.

About midmorning a Gringotts owl had arrived with a letter for 'Heir Black'. Upon opening it Selena found another black string portkey for Monday morning's lesson with Warrior Boaxum. She read the letter stating that Griphook would be escorting her to her lessons on Monday and that he would also be taking her to breakfast between lessons in order to discuss a few things.

Finally it was time to get ready for their afternoon tea with the Tonks. At five to four Andi and Ted arrived to apparate their guests. When they discovered the floo was working, it was decided to use that mode of transportation instead.

Careful instruction was given on how to exactly use the floo; just a pinch will do, wait for the green fire, enunciate the destination, walk into the green flame, no breathing in through your mouth in the floo, elbows and feet tucked in, close your eyes, when whirling slows then count five seconds and on five open eyes and step out of the fireplace with their right foot off centre to the left.

They didn't do too badly for their first floo travel; Doug and Selena stumbled a bit. Selena liked it better than apparition at least, although the dust left a lot to be desired. Andi charmed away the floo dust and welcomed them to her home. Doug kept rubbing his right elbow; he had not tucked his elbows in right away and got a nice bruise as a result.

Dora insisted on sitting across from Selena and Doug so she could talk to them both while they had tea with the adults. Selena asked Dora what she knew about taking magical pictures. Dora didn't know too much about it, other than the pictures were developed using a special fluid. The adults entered the conversation, explaining in more detail. Ted was especially knowledgeable seeing as he was a muggleborn and could tell Selena that she could use any film camera except instant. The film could be processed at portrait shops in the wizarding world or you could do it yourself if you had a dark room.

Selena asked if there were any wizarding cameras which would produce the moving picture instantly. Ted replied that there were but that they were huge and bulky. He compared them to the early to mid 1800's cameras. Selena was disappointed to hear of the lack of technological advancement in the wizarding world. Andi cautioned that much was lost of refinement and honour in the muggle world because of that same technological advancement.

The House Spirits agreed with Andi, while Petunia wondered aloud if there could not be some sort of compromise between the two worlds. Andi just shook her head and said it was a topic for after Selena's training, as she would essentially come from two separate worlds.

The tea went well and the children left the adults sitting in the living room while they went to amuse themselves in a magical home. Selena unconsciously found herself searching for signs of abuse throughout the house. When she realized what she was doing, she asked Dora if they could play a magical game or go outside.

Dora led them to her bedroom and introduced them to Exploding Snap, Gobstones and Snitch Snatcher. A while later Doug and Selena were still having fun sitting on the floor playing the exciting magical games when they were called to go home. Andi reminded Selena that they would be meeting tomorrow at Gringotts for their one o'clock lesson. After thanking the Tonks for the invitation and lovely visit, they departed by floo.

Looking at each other in dismay at their dust covered faces and clothes, Selena laughed, "Mum can I try to remove the dust?"

Petunia lifted her lips in a wry smile. "Please do if you remember it correctly."

Quickly Selena confirmed with the House Spirits that she had the right spell and then waved her hand in the air at her Mum, Doug and then herself. All three were relieved at their clean state and thanks were expressed.

Petunia insisted that Selena have a quick supper, meditation and then get herself off to bed seeing as the portkey activated at five forty-five tomorrow morning. This would leave Selena fifteen minutes before the start of her first lesson. Selena was still excited enough to not grumble about the early bedtime.

While they enjoyed their supper, Petunia revealed that Selena's first pureblood lesson was going to be purchasing the supplies needed for their potion business. Petunia had discussed this with Andi, who thought it would be a great lesson to teach Selena how to select the best ingredients, how the shop owners treated purebloods and how to treat the shop owners and other customers. Pureblood Shopping 101 was starting tomorrow.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The following morning Selena awoke to find she had not remembered anything new from the hidden memory. She reached over to her alarm to slap it off noticing that it was five o'clock in the morning. Giving a big yawn and rubbing her tired eyes, she suddenly sat upright in remembrance that she needed to get up **now **so that she could leave on time.

Shisou and the House Spirits calmed her down by advising what she should wear and how to dress her hair. It was decided that Selena's Mum would be asked to braid her hair for her on this special morning. Selena put on her best dress robes knowing that she would be shopping later and she wanted to give her best impression of a pureblood. _This is fun, kind of like dress-up and acting._ Giggling at the thoughts floating through her mind, Selena grabbed her brush and elastics, and proceeded to the bathroom before venturing downstairs.

With half an hour left before she needed to leave by portkey, Selena quickly got herself some toast and water to tide her over until breakfast. With ten minutes left she surveyed the kitchen to ensure it was tidy and walked upstairs to brush her teeth. At this point Selena was wondering if she really should have eaten anything at all as her tummy was churning a bit with nervous excitement, also her Mum had yet to wake up.

Selena carefully put her hair in a ponytail and attempted to braid it. Just then her Mum entered the bathroom.

Giving a soft smile to her daughter in the mirror, Petunia stepped behind Selena and swiftly braided the ponytail. "There now all done." Petunia rested her hands on Selena's shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "You'll do fine. You have already taken some defense lessons and the Goblins like you."

Selena let out a big sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, "Thanks Mum." The two smiled at each other.

Arm in arm they left the bathroom to walk downstairs. Selena gasped, "Oh I almost forgot." She raced back upstairs and then ran back down. "Mum I want to leave my Potter locket and blanket in the vault today." Selena looked kind of sad and yet angry at the same time.

Nodding her head Petunia agreed, handed the black string portkey to Selena, and kissed her forehead.

Selena had placed the locket in her money pouch which she then placed into her special book bag along with the blanket. "They should be safe in here." She then let out a startled squeak, "Bye Mu..."

With that Selena was off for her first lesson with the Goblins. Petunia gave a sigh before slowing walking upstairs to see if she could get another few hours of sleep before Doug got up.

Walking into her room she sat on her bed and glanced at her bedside table. It was then that she remembered the bracelets. Swiftly she gathered up the bracelets along with a small jewelry bag, pen and paper.

Returning downstairs to the kitchen table, she wrote a note to Griphook requesting his assistance with her project, for an acceptable fee of course. Giving a smirk she recalled the two Goblins stressing fees for their services.

She almost let out a shriek of surprise when Hedwig flew towards her from upstairs. Petunia took a few deep breaths as she stroke Hedwig's feathers, "Hedwig aren't you the smartest owl ever. How did you know I needed you? What am I saying; of course you are our familiar so you would know when you are needed. Are you alert after your long night awake to fly this pouch to Griphook at Gringotts?"

Hedwig gave a nod and soft hoot and held out her leg for the pouch to be attached.

Petunia gave a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was already half six. "Okay girl just let me open the door and you can leave. Selena should already be done with Griphook by now."

The door closed behind Hedwig as she swiftly flew in the early morning sky towards Gringotts. Inside the home Petunia again returned to her bedroom for another attempt to rest.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was pleased to find that she had less trouble this time with the portkey. She was also pleased that she had appeared in her special room at Gringotts. Looking around she noticed Manager Griphook was sitting at the table waiting for her.

Giving a nod at Griphook, Selena stated, "May I one day bring honour and glory to my special friends as you have honoured me."

Griphook was almost moved to tears with this declaration and had to clear his throat in order to respond. Standing and with a nod of his own head, Griphook responded, "Heir Black I am almost sure you have a Goblin-Witch soul." Then after a brief pause he continued, "This is now your own personal room at Gringotts, it will be keyed for only you to enter unless you invite someone in. In the wardrobe you will find two outfits. One is the grey cloak, which you have already worn for the ritual room. You will wear this for your lessons with Mind Healer Snipbue. The other outfit is for you to wear while in training with High Warrior Boaxum. I will be outside to escort you to your fist lesson."

With that being said Griphook exited the room while Selena swiftly walked towards the wardrobe. Upon opening said wardrobe, Selena arched one eyebrow when she examined her 'outfit'. _Okay they weren't kidding about the warrior part. No weapons so that's good. This leather reminds me of my bag, could it be dragon armour? I better get changed fast; I don't want to be late for my first lesson. Oh now these are some well made boots, very comfortable too._

Selena quickly changed, left her clothing and original boots in the wardrobe and almost sprinted for the door to exit the room. "Manager Griphook anything I need to fix?"

Griphook walked around Selena critically studying her outfit. "Passable. The belt should be tied thus." He quickly untied the knot Selena had made and then showed her the special beginner warrior knot needed. Then he undid it and gestured for Selena to tie it as he had.

With a few tries Selena managed to copy the knot correctly. Then they walked away from her room and along the corridors. Selena was surprised to find they had walked into a room where a cart waited for them, just like if they were going to the vaults.

Giving a small chuckle Griphook motioned for Selena to enter the cart and once she did so he also entered, firmly closed the cart door and stated, "Warrior Training Hall with High Warrior Boaxum."

Off they flew along the rails, but this trip was unlike the others to the vault. It was faster, scarier and pitch-black. Selena was thankful for her ability to see magic otherwise she would have been terrified out of her wits. Even still she desperately held her scream within her throat. At one point Selena was sure they were falling without the aid of tracks, the sensation continued for at least five minutes and then they were careening around a corner to the left.

Just as suddenly as the darkness had begun it ended and bright light startled her eyes. The cart stopped in a cavern of dark brown stone. She could see water lapping at the stone the tracks were bolted to. Griphook helped her from the cart to the stone ledge which led to ornate blackened doors. The magic was almost pulsating from each of the ten foot high and five foot wide pair of doors.

Noticing splotches of a darker colour on the stone at her feet, she followed the trail from the cart to the doors. Suddenly she realized what she was really seeing. Generations of spilt blood had stained the floor. Straightening her spine and steeling her gaze she faced Griphook, "Thank you for escorting me. Shall I wait for you here after my lesson?"

Griphook just gave a nod of his head and waited for Selena to enter the doors. As she did so he whispered, "Well done Goblin-Witch, you are proving worthy of my loyalty, but we will see how you fare after all of your lessons today." With that he entered the cart and made his way to Ragnuk to report his latest encounter with Heir Black, the Goblin-Witch.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slipping through the barely opened door, Selena carefully and quietly closed it behind her while keeping her body facing the room. She looked around in awe; the dimly lit room was huge. _You could fit a full jousting tournament in here with the stands, stables and small village. _ Racks of weapons lined the wall on her right while the left side was too far away for her to see clearly, she only saw vague body shapes outlined. _It looks like I am alone but I sense two presences here._

Moving further into the large room Selena noticed the stain on the floor spread outwards to encompass the whole floor and partially up the walls but below the tapestries, though the darkest stain was in the middle of the room and led right where she stood close to the doors. _Hmmm…I always felt Goblins were bloodthirsty, guess I was right. I better focus so it's not my blood spilt today._

Continuing into the room but keeping her back to the wall as much as possible, Selena also slightly bent her knees remembering her defense training. Suddenly she was rolling on the floor and sprang back onto her feet as fast as she could. _Ouch that hurt! Yup both legs, were did that come from? A stick or pole most likely. _More attuned to her surroundings Selena was aware of the presence only a few seconds before another whack hit her but this time it was her back, hip to shoulder that pushed her forward.

~_Who dares to attack you? I will kill them!_~ Shisou hissed in her mind.

~_No, you must not; this is training so that I will be able to fight! Please Shisou I must concentrate.~ _Selena again regained her footing and this time crouched down and scanned the area around her. She looked for any disturbances in the magic, air and listened intently. _There to my right!_

Swiftly turning to her right she brought her arms up in a defensive position to thwart her attacker. It proved ineffective as this time she was hit with the pole across both arms and her legs were swept out from under her. In a panic and just before she expected to land in a painful heap on the hard stone, she blinked in amazement to discover she was standing in the darkest corner of the room.

Looking around she saw she had appeared, from her previous position, in the far upper left corner, but everything looked off somehow. She started to move out from around the practice dummies surrounding her and then realized she didn't feel quite normal. Looking at her body she saw herself shadowy-looking almost ghost-like but wispy black. _I look like the shadow in Ritual Room Seven! How is this possible? How do I change back? Am I dead?_

Shisou and the House Spirits were also frightened but it was the Potter House Spirits that calmed everyone down. They managed to have Selena focus on reappearing looking normal and slightly to the right of where they were currently. Closing her eyes and using her meditation techniques to further calm herself, Selena felt her body move and upon opening her eyes she discovered she had done what was asked of her. She was 'normal' looking and slightly to her right. PHS said they would explain what they thought had happened when Selena was alone.

Selena carefully walked towards the centre of the room and then saw the Goblin who had attacked her staring intently at her. They moved towards each other judging the other with each step they took. He was battle scarred and only a few inches taller than her. He was also wearing a training outfit but in black instead of Selena's brown. Selena also noticed that his belt was tied differently than hers. She almost giggled when she saw that they both had almost the same hair style, though his was pure white.

Meeting roughly in the middle of the room but with a five foot space between them, after a slight pause Selena bowed forward at her waist. "High Warrior Boaxum, may your weapons be as deadly as a basilisk's fang, as swift as a thought and as strong as an ant."

Continuing to wait in her submissive form, Selena sensed High Warrior Boaxum slowly and critically examine her as he walked around her. Keeping her eyes focused on the floor, her breathing steady and her body submissive and relaxed, Selena focused on not panicking as she felt extremely vulnerable. _I'm safe with my teacher and he is a Goblin. I am in Gringotts learning to defend myself and others. I will become a warrior. I am relaxed in this position and even if I am punished, it is only so that I learn how to defend myself. My teacher will train me and I am safe._

High Warrior Boaxum had finished his inspection and was now again in front of Selena facing her. He raised her chin with his pole and forced her body upright. When her eyes refused to look into his own, he tapped her chin sharply with his pole.

After staring into her eyes for a full minute the Goblin released the pole from under her chin, turned his body so that his left side now faced her and slowly started movements while staying in the same spot.

Selena recognized that he was stretching his body and swiftly moved her body to copy his after she had moved slightly further back so that she could watch him easier. After about twenty minutes of stretching, Selena followed him to the weapons rack and pulled the pole he had gestured to. Then it was back to the centre of the room and more stretches, which somehow flowed into pole combat moves. She adjusted her hands into the proper position on the pole and then continued the movements.

Highly impressed with her new teacher, Selena started to analyze and see if she could predict his movements. Most times she could and slowly their movements started to synchronize. Suddenly Boaxum turned and faced Selena; he was almost startled by the fierce smile and brilliant green eyes which stared at him, though he refused to show it. Continuing his movements he watched as she mirrored his movements perfectly.

As suddenly as they started they both stopped. "You will call me Teacher and now we will fight."

With those few words Boaxum thrust out his pole to strike Selena. Selena reacted in a mirror image and thrust her own pole towards her Teacher. The resulting hit cracked through the room as they moved. It took Selena another two hits before she realized the pole movements from before were now directed at her. With that epiphany, Selena flowed into the rhythm of the previous movements, being careful of her foot movement. _Wow if he followed these moves earlier and I couldn't even see him, he must have been a whirling Dervish. I am so glad he has slowed down to teach me._

After another ten minutes, Selena changed things and started to add her own attack instead of just defending herself. She would have smirked if she could have known how pleased Boaxum was with his new student.

_She is the fastest to pick up on my teachings then I have ever taught before. She must have had training elsewhere, at least some defense with her body, most likely not with weapons though. Truly she is amazing with her ability to learn so quickly. How did she disappear before? I had her falling onto her back, when suddenly she was gone. What she is now attacking! Very good little one, let's see you handle this. Ouch! I can't believe it she actually managed to hit me! I better pay better attention or the student will become the teacher._

Suddenly Selena lay gasping upon the floor flat on her back. With a giggle she sat up and when she stood, once again bowed from the waist and said, "Thank you Teacher." Then she moved into a defensive position watching her Teacher carefully.

With a wave of his hand a table and two chairs appeared between teacher and student. The table held a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit and nuts. Selena took both of the poles and returned them to the weapons rack. Then they both sat down and refreshed themselves, although Selena was very careful to only copy her Teacher's leading.

Once they were done and the table and chairs had disappeared, Boaxum told Selena to show him her previously known defensive moves. He told her to repeat them once again but holding each position this time. Silently he corrected her position for each of the movements. Selena was amazed at how the movements were easier to execute and flowed better into the next movement.

With a snap of his fingers two poles appeared in front of them. Boaxum immediately grabbed his own, while Selena's almost smacked her in the face before she grabbed it in time. Again Boaxum started his movements with the pole, except this time he uttered a word in Gobbledegook as he was executing it. He started repeating the first movement and name, until Selena said it perfectly. She was amazed to feel the name fit in perfectly with the movement and breathing. It was like each word **was** the movement. _Maybe it is. This is unbelievable!_

Selena had gotten about one third of the words down with the movements when Boaxum snapped his fingers and the poles reappeared on the weapons rack. He then restarted the original stretching movements, although he was slowing them down and pausing as he performed each one. Selena followed suit and felt her body unwind. She hadn't even realized her body had been tensed before.

Boaxum ended the stretching exercises by sitting on the floor cross-legged, eyes closed and body completely relaxed. Selena once again followed his example, but wished he would speak so she could know if she was doing this correctly.

Selena roused from her mediation when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She rose from the floor and followed her teacher to the doors. Before her Teacher could open the doors, Selena once again bowed from her waist and in a reverential voice spoke, "Thank you Teacher."

Boaxum motioned for her to rise upright, "I am pleased that I don't have to throw your dying bloody body into the water." Then he exited through the doors.

Selena swiftly exited the room and blinked in surprise to only see Griphook and the cart. Her Teacher had completely disappeared. Absentmindedly she closed the doors, walked towards Griphook, nodded at him and entered the cart without saying a word.

Griphook internally chuckled. _Yes, you are becoming more Goblin-like with every passing hour you are here. Let's see how you react to Ragnuk's orders: _"Goblin Hall."

Selena raised an eyebrow at Griphook's words and then internally shrugged. _I'm a special Goblin friend; let's see where Griphook wants to take me, though I could use a fresh change of clothes before going anywhere._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena stared around her with awe and amazement. Goblins, young and old, male and female, filled the Hall sitting at incredibly long tables before her. In front of the far distant wall another table was raise by two steps. Slowly Griphook escorted Selena towards that distant table, as the Hall hushed its noise in an almost visible wave radiating out from them. At that table sat Ragnuk and other highly esteemed Goblins.

To turn her mind away from the uneasiness of being inspected by every Goblin in the Hall, Selena remembered the trip from the Warrior Training Hall to the Goblin Hall.

They had swiftly left the chamber in the little cart and entered the darkness beyond. Once they had exited the cart, which had stopped at a narrow stone ledge, Selena commented, "I thought carts only had one speed?"

Griphook had laughed and said, "One speed for wizards only."

Selena replied, "No wonder your hair is always slicked back. I don't think I've ever travelled that fast in my life."

Griphook glanced at Selena and laughed again. He waved his hands and then spoke, "Your hair is fixed."

Selena arched an eyebrow. "Thanks, I am sure I wouldn't want to embarrass you to be the Manager of a ridiculous looking Witch."

Griphook swallowed and then subtly made another hand motion. "Of course not Heir Black, it is my honour to escort you to our destination."

Catching his eyes Selena laughed and after a moment Griphook joined in. He motioned for them to follow the ledge before them when she suddenly laid her right hand upon his arm. Griphook's eyes widened slightly and then he angled his arm correctly to escort Selena properly.

Continuing along the ledge Selena looked about at the walls about twenty feet away on each side. The ledge was narrow, fitting approximately four Goblins wide at the widest point, while the narrowest could fit only two abreast. Looking briefly over the side Selena could see a red glowing movement far, far, far below. It suddenly occurred to her that she could be looking at lava flow and was puzzled that she felt neither hot nor cold and that the air was not stifling either. _Goblins never cease to amaze me. I do like the blue flames in the lanterns that are on the walls on either side. At least they emit enough light to see where we are walking._

Glancing down at her feet as her foot hit a small rock which careened over the side of the ledge, Selena was also very happy over her new boots. She had just spent three hours wearing brand new boots and her feet neither were hurt and aching nor hot and sweaty. _I wonder if I can get another few pairs and perhaps in different colours._ The female House Spirit was giving her ideas of different designs as well as colours.

The ledge eventually led to Goblin guarded doors not unlike the Warrior Training Hall doors, which were then opened to admit them into the Goblin Hall.

Selena pulled away from her thoughts as they had finally reached the stairs, while a deathly silence filled the Hall.

Almost at the exact same time Griphook and Selena bowed from the waist in front where Ragnuk sat at the High Table.

In a powerful but quiet voice Ragnuk spoke, "Rise Goblin Friend Heir Black, rise Manager Griphook. Join me at my table and break your fast."

At those words murmuring was heard throughout the Hall. Swiftly the words were repeated throughout the Hall Goblin to Goblin, "Griphook was manager to the Peverell and Slytherin Heir." No Goblin would dare to say or do anything against either of them. The rumors had been fierce over Ragnuk's meeting with a witch and her visit twice with the Nine. She radiated power and magic, none here would oppose her. Hushed whispers floated through the Hall, until it unified into 'Goblin-Witch'.

Ragnuk was pleased His People had accepted his decision to accept this Special Friend, The Goblin-Witch. He gestured for the two before him to come up to his table and join him. A movement up high in the shadows of the ceiling caught his attention and he took a swift swallow from his goblet to cover the fear that briefly shadowed his face. He scanned the faces before him and beside him to see if any others had noticed the shadow above them.

From the tensed grey-cloaked Nine below and to his right he knew they had noticed. A few here and there in the Hall had seen and quickly looked to him to determine how to respond. His warning to them all was to rise and help Selena into her chair beside his own, raise his eyes again to the shadow far above them and then meet each of the eyes of those who had tracked his every move as he seated himself once again.

Ragnuk glanced at Griphook, who was seated beside High Warrior Boaxum, who in turn was sitting on Selena's right, noticed his slightly widened eyes as he saw the shadow and then the swift look into Ragnuk's own eyes. Ragnuk gave a barely discernible nod of his head and saw Boaxum also notice the shadow but instead of turning his eyes to Ragnuk, he instead smiled at Selena. Others around noticed and swallowing hard, they waited for blood to be spilt, instead Selena nodded her head at Boaxum and murmured, "Teacher." Those closest heard a murmured, "Trainee."

Ragnuk was pleased that Griphook and Boaxum were now aware of how extremely important Selena was to the Goblin Nation. As the youngest of those who had acknowledged the Shadow's presence, Griphook was also the one with the longest and most direct contact with Selena and needed the warning Ragnuk was unable to voice. Only the bravest, smartest and strongest would be allowed around Selena, Ragnuk would not risk His People's continued existence on any less worthy. It was his only option.

After an enjoyable meal Selena, Griphook and Ragnuk entered a small room off to the side of the High Table.

Selena expressed her thanks for the honour of dining beside Ragnuk and asked if she may join the other Goblins for breakfast in the Goblin Hall after her future lessons with her Teacher.

Ragnuk was not so pleased to grant her request, as he would not be able to prevent the possibility of her being offended by other Goblins. He could not express his concerns as she had never confided to him about the Shadow's presence, therefore leaving him no alternative but to grant her request.

He did however give her a special bronze ring etched with the Goblin Crest. He instructed her to wear it on her index finger of her left hand and when she wanted to enter Gringotts to simple touch the crest with a finger and state, "Selena's Gringotts Room". It was a continual portkey from Gringotts to Selena's home. To return Selena only had to do the same but say, "Selena's Home" and she would appear in her bedroom at home.

Selena expressed her thanks for the ring and her own room at Gringotts to Ragnuk. She was deeply touched and told them both that she felt Gringotts was her home away from home. It was overwhelming for the little girl that in just over a year she had gone from being abused without a home or feelings of worth, to having two bedrooms and being cared for by family and friends.

Griphook and Selena left the Goblin Hall to make their way to Selena's room so that she could freshen up and change before her next lesson. Griphook also wanted to show her the Gringotts employees' canteen where it was a quieter and less crowded place to eat. He also stated that Selena could also have a quiet meal in her room instead, if she wished to.

Selena had not noticed Boaxum enter the small room off from the Goblin Hall or that Ragnuk had not yet exited. It was time for Boaxum to tell his own stories about the Goblin-Witch.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was now one minute before ten o'clock in the morning and Selena was feeling just a bit tired and ready for a nap. Griphook had just said goodbye to Selena and now watched to ensure she entered the Mind Healer Hall. Selena gathered herself together and slowly and carefully opened the massive doors. _Okay what is it with the huge doors? Did they have a special sale, buy fifty and next the next ten free? Not that the doors are ugly or anything, in fact they are beautiful in their own way, just heavy and thick. Nobody is getting through those doors if they are locked. Hmmm…maybe that's the point. They are the only way in or out and in an attack they would safe-guard the room. No wonder there are guards posted throughout Gringotts._

With those thoughts Selena gazed around the room. It was not what she had expected. A dozen rooms led off from this central room, like a queen's hive. Tapestries covered the walls and incense perfumed the air. It was an almost 'soft' room which puzzled Selena seeing as her view of Goblins was as a harsh warrior-like race. They were steadily breaking her expectations with each visit she had with them.

A group of ten or so Goblins were sitting cross-legged on woven cloth mats in a rough circle. They each wore dark grey cloaks, like the Nine, and as usual Selena could not see any of their faces or hands. She paused uncertain as to what she should do.

A gentle gong sounded in the hushed room. Like the ocean flowing with the rhythms of the moon the figures silently rose and dispersed into the adjoining rooms. Only one broke free and approached Selena before tilting its head and gesturing with a cloak covered hand to follow into one of the adjoining rooms to Selena's right.

Once they had entered and the wooden door closed tightly, Selena turned to the Goblin and queried, "Mind Healer Snipbue?"

The goblin nodded its head and turned towards Selena, raised its hands and pushed down its hood to fall against its back. Facing Selena was the shortest cutest goblin she had ever seen. He was a full head shorter than Selena, wispy white hair framed a halo around its head and pointed floppy ears, wrinkle upon wrinkle graced his round face, and his chocolate eyes twinkled mischievously. If Selena had ever pictured Santa Claus as a Goblin, Spinbue fit perfectly. Selena reciprocated and lowered her own hood.

After they had stared at each other for a few moments, Snipbue motioned for Selena to take a seat on one of the woven cloth mats placed on the floor. Selena did so and sat cross-legged, finally taking a moment to look around the room.

Tapestries of magical creatures covered every wall floor to ceiling, even the door was covered. If Selena were to close her eyes and spin, she would have no idea which tapestry hid the door. Not even a doorknob could be seen, in fact there was no doorknob just a simple bolt recessed into the door and wall.

Mind Healer Snipbue lighted a few incense on low tables near the walls around the room and then sat down across from Selena copying her pose. His eyes were closed and Selena let hers close as well.

Selena relaxed as the scent of cedar filled the small room.

Giving a startled jerk, Selena's eyes flew open to glare at Snipbue as Shisou reared up from Selena's arm and hissed a warning. Snipbue's eyes opened in surprise and then changed to his usual twinkle.

Chuckling slightly Snipbue held up a hand, "Very good, just testing your abilities. Although I think you should have your familiar away from your body for the next test. It's not really fair to have your mind protected while I try to test you."

Selena stroke Shisou to calm him down and asked in a puzzled voice, "What do you mean? Is Shisou protecting my mind from others trying to invade my thoughts?"

Snipbue arched an eyebrow, "Are you newly bonded?" Selena nodded. "Yes, Shisou is your familiar and has occluded your mind. Hmmm…maybe I should explain what I teach first."

With a wave of his hand Snipbue silently called for tea. A small table appeared between the two, set with fine china. Gold and crimson flying dragons were painted on the black tea set and their entwined tails created the handles. Clove and cinnamon scented steam rose from the teapot to perfume the air.

After pouring the tea Snipbue started to speak. "Heir Black and Familiar Shisou I welcome you to my teaching room. My goal is to teach Heir Black how to prevent anyone from entering her mind unless she wishes them to enter."

Selena started to ask a question but was stopped by Snipbue raising an eyebrow. Giving a rueful smile Selena bowed her head.

Snipbue continued, "You may wish someone to enter your mind to give them false information, to coax them into a path of action they might not have considered. Or to mislead them as to your true strength and knowledge – an innocent appearance, which I think you already use."

Giving a slight blush Selena lowered her eyes and took a careful sip of her tea.

Mind Healer Snipbue gave a slight smile. "Also I wish to teach you how to access other magical beings' minds, not just humans, but Goblins, Elves, Kentauros known as Centaurs, and other magical creatures with logical thoughts. We may do some travelling."

Snipbue took a sip of tea and then spoke again. "Where we go from there is up to you and your abilities." At this point Snipbue stared intently at Selena. "A piece of information for your reflection, I am one of the Nine. Therefore I am very interested in teaching you, especially in regards to your connections…those who are and will be closest to you."

Closing his eyes to break the connection with Selena, Snipbue quietly took another sip of tea. "You may call me Teacher or Teacher Snipbue. I will call you Heir Black. Now perhaps, once we are finished our tea, Shisou will be content to learn by observation? Then we will begin unless you have anything to tell me." Snipbue's eyes were once again twinkling.

Shisou slithered from Selena's arm to coil between the two and watch Snipbue intently, forked tongue flickering. After a moment Shisou turned to Selena, looked into her eyes and then gave a slight bob of his head.

Giving a near silent sigh Selena turned towards Snipbue. "Teacher, I have attempted to meditate with some slight success. Shisou and I have shared thoughts in Parseltongue. I have mind manipulated muggles and squibs, given a picture of my backyard to a witch so that we could apparate there and I have healed my eyesight and other various injuries."

Selena paused, took a sip of tea and then continued in a soft voice, "I wish to heal my Mum. She gets bad migraines and they are becoming more frequent." Then she spoke in a stronger voice, "It's frustrating because I can heal bones and flesh but I can't 'see' how to fix her mind. Would you help me?"

There was silence while Snipbue thought and then he spoke, "It would take years for you to learn how to heal a mind. Request Griphook or Nagnut to call the Nine to heal her. That is my best advice. Unless you wish St. Mungo's to heal her, but I don't know their individual Mind Healer abilities. Anything else you wish to discuss Heir Black?"

Selena gave a rueful smile and then nodded her head then took a deep breath and stared at Snipbue. "Only between us, swear it!"

Teacher Snipbue swore that what was between them in this room was to be known by only the three of them.

Hesitating Selena continued, "I…I wish to recall a hidden memory. It started when the Nine released the memory of the rune ritual by my Mother. It is plaguing my sleep and I can only recall snatches of it." Then is a near whisper, "I cannot piece together the parts I see. What if it is more than one memory? What if I can no longer perfectly remember my past?"

Large eyes brimming in tears looked into Snipbue's reassuring ones. Shisou uncurled and lovingly tried to comfort Selena by rubbing against her leg and coiling around her waist.

Snipbue reached out with his hand and patted Selena's hands that were clenched together. "Thank you for your trust Heir Black. This is what I want you to do: meditate each night before bed and every morning for twenty minutes. Try not to recall the memory and do not dwell on it. It will come when it is time." Snipbue held up his hand again to stop Selena from speaking. "Your mind is not yet ready to remember this memory. Your mind needs to prepare for its recall. I fear it will be a very traumatic memory and you will need my help to deal with it. Give me your hand with the Gringotts ring. Yes, yes of course I can sense it."

Selena removed the notice-me-not from the ring and held her hand out to her Teacher.

Snipbue pressed a finger to the ring and a pulse of magic was felt between the three. "There you will call out my name when you recall the memory in full. I will come to you wherever you are and help you." With another wave of his hand the teaset and table vanished. "Now let me teach you how to organize your mind and meditate correctly. You will feel me in your mind and we will walk together in your mindscape. Let's begin."

Both closed their eyes while Shisou watched them. Lowering his head he sent his thoughts to Selena and joined them in their mindscape.

Teacher Snipbue was pleased to see Shisou join them and was amazed that he could understand Parseltongue while in Selena's mind. He was pleased to know that Selena had already 'looked' through Shisou's eyes and it would be easy to have her enter Shisou's mind after that. In fact Selena had already done so in order to see through Shisou's eyes, she just hadn't realized it yet.

Snipbue walked through Selena's mind teaching her how to organize her memories and thoughts, starting first with a lesson on her mind fortress and the shapes it could take. He was amused when she created the North Pole and Santa's Workshop, with him as Santa. He built on that practice and had her create reality based pictures of the words he spoke to her. He only allowed her five minutes for each word and then would test the pictures, showing her the weak areas. He was very impressed with her reality of the word 'Pyramid'. She had included traps and hidden rooms, sarcophaguses, mummies and sphinxes, curses and treasure rooms.

Finally Snipbue had her learn how to meditate properly for twenty minutes with Shisou. After a short break where they sat and spoke of the Goblin life, Snipbue had Selena meditate alone for twenty minutes after he said 'think of your mindscape Selena, do not force it but let it come to you'.

After twenty minutes Selena opened her eyes and smiled. "I have my mindscape. At first I thought it would be Gringotts, with guards, mazes, vaults and hidden rooms. Then I realized training from Goblins should be one of my secrets. So I built a hidden walled country with all kinds of lands; forests, deserts, and swamps, also lands of ice, fire and lightening. Castles made of stone, trees, and crystal. Hidden deep in the land underground is my fire castle where my memories will be kept. I have traps and curses, hexes and mazes all over. Magical creatures roam freely; some even live in the castles. Even ghosts are haunting the castles. Do you want to see Teacher?"

Snipbue blinked his eyes with astonishment. _She has completed all of that in only twenty minutes! What a pleasure it will be to teach her. She will exceed me and possibly end of teaching me in just a few years at this rate._ "Yes, let us explore your mindscape. Shall Shisou join us?"

Shisou nodded his head and they all entered Selena's mindscape.

It was as beautiful and deadly as Selena had described. In fact it was quite a bit more deadly than Selena had described, as she hadn't mentioned the dungeons or the concealed tar/scorpion pits or the quicksand that littered her world. Snipbue had almost been drawn and quartered by a few vines in the forest, but was saved by Selena at the last minute. Therefore he was very impressed and decided he would not like to venture in without Selena or Shisou.

Selena was about to register him as a friend to her mindscape but Snipbue told her not to allow him that power over her mind, it was too dangerous. Then he told her about polyjuice potion, which allowed someone to appear as someone you knew and trusted. Also there was the Imperious Curse, which allowed someone to control you completely. Selena thanked him for his wisdom.

They moved on in the mindscape to Selena's Fire Castle. Snipbue had Selena organize a few memories and select in which objects she would hide them, and arm them with traps and curses. He also had her fabricate a few false memories, which they would continue to work on Friday. He cautioned Selena that she would need to rest and take breaks as she slowly organized her memories.

At this point Selena told her Teacher about her eidetic memory. Snipbue was very concerned and told Selena that he wanted her to only organize her happy memories first or if she insisted on following her life-time years, to make sure the painful memories were dealt with one at a time with lots of time taken to reassure her mind that she was not living in those dreams again. He was concerned she would not escape those memories.

Finally in an authoritative manner he stated that she was not allowed to organize those painful memories except with him in attendance. They would organize those memories together with Shisou's presence as well. Selena had to promise him and Shisou had to give his word as well that he would ensure Selena obeyed.

Their time was up and Selena learnt how to find and exit the room. Wishing her Gringotts ring to be hidden once again, Selena bowed to Teacher Snipbue and then left the Mind Healer Hall to find Griphook waiting for her.

They were about to take the cart, when Selena asked about dropping some things off in the Potter Family Vault. Griphook motioned to their cart and as they entered he explained, "These carts are only for Goblins and Special Friends. I will teach you how to use these carts so that you may go to the places you already have, but be warned not to attempt to go elsewhere unless you are invited by a Goblin. Your Friend status can only protect you so far. The wizarding vaults are accessible only by the other system of carts, well for them anyway. It is complicated and there are many traps in place. Suffice it to say, if you want to visit your vaults I will escort you on the other cart system."

Selena was surprised by how Griphook seemed almost flustered in his response. "Thank you for explaining it to me Manager Griphook and thank you also for your time to escort me."

Off they went whirling away on the Goblin cart, while Griphook taught Selena the trick to cart travel. It was disappointingly simple, think about where you wanted to go and release a small bit of magic to activate the cart while holding the front part.

They were on their way to the Potter Family Vault on the other cart system, when Selena turned to Griphook, "The other cart system has spoilt this for me. This seems so tame by comparisons."

Griphook grinned and arching an eyebrow said, "Goblin speed?"

Nodding her head, Selena gave a shriek of delight when they lurched forward to reach the speed of the faster Goblin cart system.

When they finally stopped outside of the vault, Selena gasped, "I thought you said there was only one speed on these vault carts?"

Griphook merely shrugged, "One speed for Wizards, one speed for Goblins and Goblin-Witch."

Deeply touched Selena bowed to Griphook and in a husky voice said, "I am honoured Manager Griphook." She turned away and carefully wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

Nodding in response Griphook then opened the door of the vault after receiving the key from Selena.

Walking into the vault Selena carefully placed her locket and folded blanket onto a small table just inside and near the desk holding the letters. _It's time to say goodbye to my past. _Giving one last caress to the locket and blanket, Selena straightened her spine and shoulders, turned and walked out of the vault without looking back as the vault door closed with a clang.

She accepted the key from Griphook and once it was safely tucked away in her pouch, turned to Griphook as they entered the cart. "Would you like to join me in the Goblin Hall for lunch Manager Griphook?"

Griphook gave a nod of his head.

Then giving a mischievous look Selena enquired, "May I drive?"

Moving over and waving Selena to join him at the front of the cart, Griphook smirked as Selena touched the railing he gripped. He felt the surge of magic through his fingertips as the cart bucked and flew along the tracks. Internally Griphook swore in Goobledegook as he wondered if they would survive to see their destination.

"Oops! Maybe a little less magic next time!" Selena yelled as the wind from their travel tore the words from her mouth. Sparks showered behind them as they careened around corners, while Selena laughed out loud.

Griphook was sure he felt the back wheels leave the tracks at least five times.

Suddenly they saw a slower cart ahead of them, Griphook and Selena turned to each other their eyes widened in fear. Faster and faster they approached the cart. One last corner and they would hit it. The people in the other cart were clutching their robes and screaming.

With a bump they were airborne and falling through the air. Griphook turned to Selena, "Well this is different."

Bang! They had landed on another set of tracks five stories below on the crest of tracks going down. Again they were racing down the tracks gaining speed. They were going so fast that when they went under a waterfall Selena turned to Griphook, "Was that a waterfall? I only got two drops on my head. Oh wait nope, dry already."

Griphook just shrugged his shoulders. He had never travelled this fast in his whole life, if they went through fire he wouldn't have been able to tell. Everything was now just a blur to him. Suddenly they were in pitch black as they accessed the other Goblin cart system.

When they arrived, after only five minutes although it felt like a lifetime, they shakily exited the cart and rolled their heads and shoulders, arched their backs and then smiled at each other.

With an ironic twist of his mouth Griphook commented, "It would seem you can access both cart systems."

Selena just gave an incredulous look and nodded her head. Then she tilted her head and studied her windswept partner.

Griphooks hair was now defying gravity and swept straight back from his head. Selena couldn't quite tell, but she thought he had fewer wrinkles on his face.

Selena on the other hand, had roses for her cheeks, her eyes sparkled and her face was gently framed by a few wisps of hair. "We have so got to do that again! Do you think Ragnuk or Nagnut would like to join us next time? Or maybe we should ask Teacher Boaxum? hmmm…maybe not."

Griphook and Selena carefully walked along the ledge gripping each other tightly. They were still a little wobbly on their feet.

Before they entered through the doors Selena spoke, "Umm… your hair is… a little windswept."

Giving a shrug Griphook spoke, "I bet you one galleon someone will ask within five minutes of us sitting down at table."

"Two galleons, within three minutes." Selena's eyes gleamed with humour.

"Deal." They both said and shook hands.

Entering and sitting down at the first available table, Selena made a point of looking at each goblin around them and then sitting back and staring at Griphook. After two minutes a gruff older goblin turned to Griphook and asked him what had happened.

Turning to Selena, Griphook gritted his teeth and handed her the two galleons, "Cheating."

Giving a mocking smile Selena replied, "No rules not too."

Griphook laughed out loud and said, "Goblin-Witch"

"Thank you Manager Griphook, I am deeply honoured by your words." Selena gave a nod of her head.

Making sure that she was not offended and after searching her face and eyes, Griphook gave his own nod and turned to the Goblin who had asked the question, "How much will you pay to know the story of the first cart driven by the Goblin-Witch?"

With that Griphook made quite a bit of galleons with his story, galleons paid up front of course. It was quite a profitable and pleasant meal for the two.

Eventually it became known as a mandatory fear ritual before enter adulthood if you paid to ride in a cart driven by the Goblin-Witch. Ragnuk was the second Goblin to ride with the Goblin-Witch, but that is only because he pulled rank and it was immediately after lunch that same day. Boaxum and Snipbue were waiting for Selena outside her special room on the Wednesday morning. That morning Selena decided to see how much magic the cart could really take and unintentionally turned their cart into a chariot which almost seemed to fly to the Warrior Training Hall. While still extremely fast it really missed out on the cart falls and corner wheel lifts, which almost seemed to disappoint all three. Selena promised to do better next time after her warrior training, if they were willing to try again on the way to breakfast. They did and had a great time entering the hall staggering together, although Snipbue was a bit dusty from falling off the ledge.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was waiting in her own room at Gringotts for her Mum, brother and Andi to show. She had showered and tidied herself up, rearranged her hair and changed into her robes in preparation for her first Pureblood Lesson. She was practicing her meditation to calm her nerves when a knock sounded at her door.

Rising from her chair and answering the door, Selena welcomed her Mum, Doug and Andi into her room as the Goblin escorting them bowed to Selena and then walked away. As Andi had already been here before, it was left to Petunia and Doug to be impressed with her now permanent quarters within Gringotts.

With a wave of her wand Andi made some minor adjustments to their attire so they would appear more in the pureblood fashion. Selena carefully watched every change and could tell the difference immediately.

"The key to appearing like a pureblood is voice, attire and attitude." Andi explained as she put on her own pureblood persona. Just a slight tilt to her chin, carriage lifted and straight, her words soft but with a refined tone and Andi appeared to be from a different era. "We will call each other by our full title and last names only, especially Selena who we will all call Miss Black. I have given this some thought and it would serve best for the necessary anonymity. We must have our story straight. Therefore we are relatives through Cassiopeia Black. Any enquiries are beneath us to speak of and the Goblins have all the details necessary. You three have recently returned to our English shores, after the death of Mrs. Evan's husband, and sought out family relations. You are related to Selena through marriage."

Andi paused and then continued, "We four met by accident and discovered our family connection. Due to the strain in the family on my side and your recent loss, we will be keeping a low profile at this time. That should take care of not meeting the rest of the Black Family at this time, any questions?"

Petunia looked thoughtful, "Were did we meet?"

"Gringotts." Andi gave a rueful smile. "We should keep it as truthful as possible. Perhaps the Goblins introduced us as I was also doing business that day and you desired a contact with your newly discovered relations."

The other three nodded and agreed it was a plan. A sketchy but workable plan and it was the best they could come up with at this time.

"Doug you will be required to act the gentleman for us ladies; opening doors, acting as our escort, very polite manners and speaking respectfully, which you already do well. You are only six but a Pureblood would already know how to do these things. If we meet anyone that I introduce, you must use the correct greeting, as must Selena. Short head nods are for those below your station; shop owners, other children and the socially inferior. You will know when to take an older ladies hand, bow and kiss the back of her hand if she holds it out to you. Those from the upper social elite require a lower bow from your waist, hands and arms in this position."

Andi showed and positioned Doug into the various correct bows. She then advised Selena of the head nod or curtsey she would need to perform and helped her practice as well. "Petunia, just follow my lead. Hopefully I am just being overly cautious but it helps to be prepared and besides you do need to learn this and the sooner the better. I think we are now ready to go unless you need to visit your vault."

Petunia declined stating that Griphook had already been in touch with her that morning and had already advised the apothecaries and related paraphernalia suppliers to submit invoices for any purchases today. Petunia had already requested a certain amount of galleon transferred from her personal vault to the business vault for their startup expenses.

Finally they left Selena's room and followed her out of Gringotts. Andi told them they would stop at the best place first, with the freshest ingredients. The first stop, surprising them all, was to a covered cart tucked in the far corner of the intersection of Diagon Alley and Carkitt Market.

Andi introduced them to Aunt Polly, a small grey-haired old woman wearing a crocheted grey shawl and faded blue dress, who owned the cart. All three nodded politely at the introduction. The rough wooden cart held all sorts of potion ingredients; from freshly picked flowers to live bugs and various exotic ingredients. They would eventually learn that Aunt Polly was a shrewd business woman who had international connections to any ingredient they could possibly request for the best possible price.

After they finished their negotiations with Aunt Polly and arranged for delivery, Andi took them to various apothecaries located in Diagon Alley. They eventually went to a few unsavory shops including ones in Nockturn Alley, though Andi warned them 'not to come at night and never alone'.

Near the beginning of their shopping and in one apothecary Andi taught them the valuable lesson of haggling with Pureblood attitude.

Andi had peered and gave a 'tsk, tsk' in disapproval at the beetles she was examining. In a snooty voice she mentioned to Petunia that 'Smithy's had the same item at five sickles for two scoops' and started to turn away and towards the door.

The owner swiftly walked over and voiced his disagreement, "My dear lady, I assure you my beetle's quality is much better. I turn over my stock regularly and they are all fairly uniform in size."

Turning back to the shop owner Andi commented, "I suppose that is true, I _suppose_ we could accept five sickles for one scoop if you add one scoop of the lace wings."

When they had eventually left the shop Andi commented, "Most Purebloods feel that bargaining is beneath them, but it sure is fun and the bargains you can get are outrageous."

Most of the ingredients purchased they placed into their bags but for the large orders they had them being delivered by owl tomorrow morning.

At their invitation Andi stopped by the house to inspect their potions lab. She was very impressed and said they were off to a great start. When she enquired who was teaching them to create potions and they answered that they had thought they would learn on their own, she immediately offered to teach them as part of training Selena.

"Really it only makes sense Petunia, I would eventually teach Selena anyway. Besides if I stop her from learning any bad habits now it makes my job easier later." Andi convincingly argued.

Petunia gave in graciously and thanked Andi. They briefly went over what the children already knew and impressed Andi with their knowledge and experience. It was agreed that Andi would starting teaching them on Wednesday after lunch.

Just before Andi left, she casually mentioned to Selena that she would see her tomorrow morning just before nine at Gringotts.

Selena nodded her head, "Yes I will see you there. Goodnight Mrs. Tonks." _Right tomorrow we inspect my properties. That is going to be another full day. I'm so tired._

"Sweetie, why don't you have a rest for an hour and then we will get supper ready." Petunia wrapped an arm around Selena's shoulders and led her to the stairs.

Giving a yawn and covering her mouth just in time, Selena nodded her head and climbed the stairs to her room. "Thanks Mum" she mumbled.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The rest of the late afternoon was relaxing. While Selena was sleeping Petunia and Doug put away the items they had brought home, organizing and deciding where things were going to be placed tomorrow.

When Selena got up from her rest she made sure she stretched her body as Teacher Boaxum taught her. She did not want to be stiff and sore tomorrow, well as little as possible.

Now that Selena was finally alone, the PHS told her that she had Shadow travelled when she was first in the Warrior Training Hall and being attacked. They explained, with a little help from M1, that it was a bit like apparition, but silent and she turned invisible when using shadows to move to another location. It was finally decided that it must be because of the special Potter invisibility cloak she had tried on the other night or the presence that had visited her. There was some confusion because no other person owning that cloak had ever Shadow travelled before, but they had heard of the ability from other ancient legends. When Selena tried to talk about the other Shadow she had seen, all the House Spirits would say is that they could not talk about it or explain it. They eventually said that it was not yet time for her to know.

After supper Selena took a warm shower and noticed a few bruises here and there. Using her magic she healed them, changed into her pyjamas and then sat at her desk. She decided to write down a list of what she had learned from her teachers and their instructions.

Doug interrupted her to play a board game with him and Selena swiftly followed him to his room so that they could spend a little time together. They had quickly realized they wouldn't see each other as much if Selena was going to be so busy away from home. After a while Petunia came upstairs and also took part in a game with them.

That evening Selena shared the techniques she had learned from Mind Healer Snipbue for meditating. They discussed candles versus incense and music versus silence. It was eventually decided to try a variety to find what worked best for them and in which combination.

After family meditation Selena finished up her list and then started to organize her earliest memories, but only for twenty minutes as she was still exhausted from her day. Still she had managed to organize her earliest memories including her brother and her first three months after birth.

Giving another tired yawn Selena curled up with Shisou, bid the House Spirits and her Mother's picture a goodnight and fell fast asleep.

**AN: **For those of you who would like the pronunciations: Boaxum – Bow-Axe-Umm; Snipbue – Snip-boo


	10. Chapter 10 Magical Beings Near and Far

**Disclaimer: Same as previously mentioned.**

**AN: Trigger warnings for this chapter; night terrors and mithridatism – please don't try this**

Chapter Ten – Magical Beings Near and Far

The man awoke heart pounding and gasping for breath, his fisted hands clenching sweat soaked sheets. The nightmares were more frequent than last month – or rather The Nightmare. There was only one that replayed every night now for almost two weeks.

He had been having this same nightmare for almost five years now, but it hadn't ever been this bad before. The first time he had the nightmare it had alarmed him. Since that time he had done what he could to lessen the impact it had on his sleep and his health. He had been mostly successful until now.

Somehow it was now worse than it had ever been before and he was terrified it would drive him insane. He would have to increase his frequency of Dreamless Sleep potion. There were side effects but he could handle them. After all he was who he was, and being who he was, he would succeed at whatever he wanted. He had proved it throughout his life. Those who opposed him had no life or less than a life depending on his benevolence. No one ever got the best of him, it just wasn't done.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Tuesday morning Selena awoke and remembered yet one more fragmented memory.

This time it was of another black-haired man picking her up from her crib, holding her tight and rocking slightly on his feet while he sobbed out, "I'm so sorry Harry… Lily deserved better….Please forgive me Harry … I'm so sorry I failed you both."

She felt his tears soak her pyjamas while his cold leather clad body trembled in anguish and his minty breath shuddered between the repeating words. "Pafoo?" she said as her baby hands stroked his hair.

With sudden clarity Selena realized that this black-haired man was the same one from the pensieve memory with her father - Sirius Black.

Quickly Selena sat up in her bed and started her meditation. She needed to get away from this memory before it consumed her thoughts. She gathered the other fragments of memories and placed them all into a sealed urn, placed it within a hidden room in her Fire Castle and protected it with traps. She didn't know if the partial memories belonged together but it was easier to keep them together for now.

Shisou entered her mindscape and agreed with her. He told her he would add his venom to a few false memory objects and anywhere else she wanted.

Selena giggled a little and thanked him for his generosity. _I guess his poison would work the same way as in reality. Hmmm…I wonder if it would poison me. ~Shisou if I touched your poison would it kill me?~_

_~I do not know My Lady. My poison has to reach the blood stream in order to kill.~ _Shisou started to undulate in circles becoming increasingly agitated. ~_Perhaps we should make you immune to it just in case.~_

_~Agreed.~_

With the input of the House Spirits, Selena and Shisou came up with a plan to research mithridatism, which is to slowly increase immunity to poison over a period of time.

Once her twenty minutes of meditation was over Selena looked at the time and was thankful that it was only half seven. She had plenty of time this morning to follow Teacher Boaxum's exercises and get ready for her appointment.

Looking over her day planner she realized that if today had been a normal training day she would have been home by three this afternoon, now she wasn't sure just when she would get home, as she had two days worth of properties to look at.

As she started her exercises Selena felt a bit sore and stiff, but as she moved through the stretches her body became suppler and smoothly flowed from one to the next. It felt liberating and calming. She wanted to start the pole movements but decided not to, although she did run through the memory and repeated the Goblin words in her mindscape. _I need an exercise area in my mindscape, perhaps in a flat field or in my Fire Castle. Hmmm… a special exercise place in my Fire Castle and I'll put my exercise memories there. Maybe in globes of light, then you can't tell which one is just a light and which is a memory light – dual purpose lights. Maybe copy the room in each of my Castles but without the memories._

Selena got herself ready for her busy day of exploring houses and their surroundings. _I wonder if I should change into my warrior boots at Gringotts, they were so comfortable. I don't want to wreck them though. I'll ask Manager Griphook if it is possible to order more of those boots or where they bought them._

The remainder of her time was spent with her Mum and brother, eating, talking and making sure she was ready to go. She had already reviewed her property paperwork while in her mindscape, so all that remained was to organize today's memories tonight. She decided a picture gallery would work. Each location memory; a room, seaside, forest or hills, would be embedded as the background of portraits or just become landscapes. She could even make them moving pictures. _I love magic; I can make it do whatever I dream of in my mindscape._

Just before she left, Selena's Mum presented two cloth bags to Selena and Doug. "I want you both to always wear these."

Both children opened the pouches and shook out identical black/grey stone bracelets knotted with black leather.

"Mum?" Doug tilted his head enquiringly.

Petunia held out her own right arm which had an identical bracelet. "Those two bracelets are monitoring bracelets and emergency home portkeys. I just want to give you both the best protection I can in both worlds. Just think of it as a kind of walkie talkie that doesn't talk except to me."

The children looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay Mum." they chorused. Selena opted to place her bracelet onto her left wrist.

Petunia helped both children put on their bracelets while she explained how to use the portkey, which was the last slightly larger stone pushed through the end loop. She stressed that it was only to be used in an emergency but that she also wanted them to have one practice to familiarize them to its use.

Doug was startled when the bracelet automatically adjusted to his wrist. It fit snug enough that it wouldn't move around but not too tight as to be uncomfortable.

Selena just giggled at Doug as he gaped at the bracelet. She knew exactly how he felt, as she had felt the same when her rings re-sized.

After a round of hugs Selena was off to Gringotts by using her ring to portkey there.

Just after Selena had inspected her boots in the wardrobe in her Gringotts room a knock sounded on her door.

Opening the door Selena greeted them. "Welcome Mrs. Tonks. Manager Griphook and Manager Nagnut may your enemies' blood fall from your blade as rain falls from the leaves of trees."

All three returned her greetings and then entered the room and sat at the table. Selena quickly asked Griphook about wearing her warrior boots.

Griphook explained that it wasn't profitable for Goblins to purchase most things outside the Goblin Nation; therefore the boots were Goblin-made especially for Selena. "I will have Master Cordwainer Moonclaw attend you tomorrow after breakfast. Meanwhile I will request another pair of boots to be in your wardrobe for tomorrow's lesson."

Quickly walking to the desk Griphook wrote a quick note on the available parchment and uttered a few words in Gobbledegook.

Selena was astonished to see the sealed parchment disappear. _I have got to learn how Manager Griphook did that!_

Griphook walked towards them and enquired if Selena would like to change into her boots. With a shake of her head and then a nod Selena quickly changed into her warrior boots, put her other boots away and with a slight blush said, "Sorry for the wait, I'm ready now."

Waving Selena to a chair at the table Griphook also sat down at the table. "Just to give you a brief itinerary, we will be using portkeys to access the properties. We will start here in England and then proceed around the world in a clock-wise rotation. We will leave via the apparition room for ease of mobility."

All three nodded and Nagnut spoke, "Griphook and myself will be accompanying you both everywhere for safety reasons, so please do not wander. If you wish to go anywhere please advise us."

"Do you anticipate any issues?" Andi enquired.

Shaking his head Griphook replied, "No, but it is still better to be prepared for any problems. Also some of these properties are quite old and we do not know about their upkeep or security measures."

Getting to her feet Selena gave a short bow to both Griphook and Nagnut. "Thank you for your care."

The others followed her example and rose to their feet and walked towards the door to exit the room.

Andi, as they walked along the corridor, asked Selena about her 'warrior' boots.

While the two females were discussing footwear, the Goblins were silently leading them to the apparition room.

Selena had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from smirking at the black string portkey. "Ummm… Manager Griphook, are all Goblin portkeys black strings?"

Smirking back Griphook replied, "Yes, though for our trips today we had to use other colours as well."

Mumbling under her breath Selena commented, "That's a relief."

With a word in Goobledegook by Nagnut, they all felt the tug and pull in their bodies and away they went.

With a slight stumble Selena landed on her feet but then narrowed her eyes at the vision before her. Her companions were running in midair as they gracefully landed. Narrowing her eyes Selena commented, "That would have been useful to know before I started portkeying."

Nagnut and Griphook swallowed and looked slightly nervous. Griphook bowed his head to Selena. "My apologies Heir Black, it was remiss of me to not provide you with the information. How may I compensate you for my error?" Griphook had of course shared the breakfast incident with Nagnut. It was imperative that Selena's Managers know exactly how important their client was.

Andi's eyes grew wide at the display before her. _Merlin, I'm missing something huge. Why on this green earth, would a Goblin ever lower himself to a Witch and ask for her to punish him for an innocent error? Do I really want to know the power she holds over them? I am also in error and I better get in line for my punishment. Whatever this power is that she holds Ragnuk must know about it. He would not have let a subordinate lower himself before a Witch or Wizard otherwise. Wait, does she hold the entire Goblin Nation in the palm of her hand? If so, does she hold the Wizarding World in her hand and we don't know? Merlin's beard she is not yet six years old, what if she becomes offended by us?! No, I must treat her as any – well, almost any child would be treated. Maybe a bit more of the kid gloves though. I don't know if I can do this alone. I can't wrap my brain around this. Perhaps I could ask Selena if I may speak of her to those who already know about her. I need a confidant._

Gathering her courage Andi spoke in a calm soothing tone but with sincerity, "Selena I am also in error. I should not have assumed that you knew how to portkey correctly and as your Teacher it is my duty to teach you all aspects of the Wizarding World. If there is any compensation it should come from me."

Griphook and Nagnut shared another significant look; a Witch was placing herself between them and possible death. It was unnerving and surprising. Ragnuk must be told of this.

Losing her narrowed eyed look, Selena gave a quirk of her mouth and replied, "It's okay, I guess I'm just so awesome that people forget I am a newbie and know nothing. Well let's go exploring. Where are we and where are we heading off to?"

With those words Selena grabbed the hands of Andi and Griphook and looked at Nagnut to answer her questions.

Giving a startled blink or two, Griphook clasped Selena's hand and gently turned her around on the dirt road they stood upon. Now before her was a ten foot tall silver-iron gate. Above their heads, at the top of the gate were the words 'Potter Manor'.

Tears weld in her eyes. _I'm home. No! This is __**not**__ my home; it was my Father's home._ Selena tried to suppress her feelings of homecoming but she was not successful. _Maybe I can make it my home – no, I have a lot of homes. I can pick my home and it is with my Mum, no place else._

Nagnut turned to Selena, "Welcome to Potter Manor Heir Black. If you will touch the gate, it will take a sample of your blood and the wards will accept you and who you allow to enter. This road will lead us to the Manor and once there those doors will also need your blood to open. After that we shall explore the house and land as you see fit."

Selena approached the gate and saw the Potter Crest in front of her. She touched the crest and felt a prick of her fingertip. Immediately after, a shudder ran through her body and also through the gate. The Potter Crest shifted apart and the gate swung open away from them.

Stepping through the gate the Potter House Spirits spoke, **_Welcome Heir. This is your inheritance, make of it as you will. Remember to get the Potter Family History Books. Please try to be open minded of your Potter heritage and through them your Black heritage._**

Giving a sigh Selena responded, _I will try to keep an open mind PHS – it's just difficult. My last memory of Sirius Black has made me question his character from the pensieve memory. I am confused how he seemed to care for me and apologized. He was broken hearted at my Mother's death and made no mention of my Father._

**PHS: ****_It will come in time Heir, be patient. For now look upon this land your ancestors claimed as home._**

As they continued walking Selena looked about, it was truly a beautiful location. Hills, trees, a pond and lush green grass flowed around them. The cobblestone road was smooth and lined with white stone edging. They rounded a corner and before them lay the house – or rather Manor. A white building three stories high with an attic above sprawled before them, littered with windows and columns of stone graced the long porch while wide stone stairs invited them to the entrance. Rosebushes bloomed in a multitude of colours from the lawn in front of the porch railings. The blossoms perfumed the air with their scent.

Andi hesitantly spoke, "I think you have House Elves taking care of Potter Manor Selena. They should appear if we go inside."

Selena drew her hands from Andi and Griphook and walked up the stone stairs, across the wooden porch and approached the doors, which were made of frosted glass and white wood. Each of the doors was etched with half of the Potter Crest. As they were closed the Potter Crest was intact.

Drawing a breath Selena touched the Potter Crest and a white light burst from the spot to encompass the house and land. The very air seemed to sing that the Potter Heir had come home. Somehow the place seemed brighter, the colours more intensified.

Selena could vouch for that, for as her blood had touched the glass, magic roundabout had increased and danced around her and the property with glee. She was home. She felt light and immersed with magic and energy, but in a calm joyful manner. Looking behind her Selena asked, "Is that going to happen with each of my properties?"

Nagnut answered, "It should just happen with the primary homes you are heir of, if those homes are still in existence. Unfortunately, I cannot give you a complete answer because I am not entirely sure.

Griphook decided to also answer, "I have seen this happen before but not to this degree. If I would hazard a guess, you just woke the magical inhabitance of the Manor to your presence. They were waiting for your return and should be approaching soon to welcome you."

This was very true as the doors had swung open into the house. Gleaming cedar floors were before them as they entered the lobby. Cream coloured walls graced the entrance as they walked ahead. Dark oak furnishings were available for their use to place their coats, hats, gloves and pouches.

A soft Pop sounded the arrival of a female house elf; large green eyes brimming with tears. "Welcome Mistress Selena, welcome home." the high pitched voice trembled with suppressed joy. "Missy is my name and I was your Mother's personal house elf."

Five other POPs sounded. Lined up behind Missy were five other uniformed house elves. Each introduced themselves and gave their occupation with a bow to show their respect. Each had the Potter Crest sewn onto their uniforms high on their left chest.

· Missy wore a black tea towel with a white belt; she was now Selena's personal elf.

· Hoggy wore a black tea towel with a blue belt; he was in charge of the upkeep for the Manor.

· Nuggy wore a brown tea towel with a pouched brown belt; he was in charge of the gardens and yards surrounding the Manor.

· Peppy wore a white tea towel with a black belt; she was in charge of the kitchens.

· Chaffy wore a green tea towel with a pouched brown belt; he was in charge of the fields, forests and animals of the estate.

· Kitty wore a blue tea towel with a red belt; she was in charge of the household linens and other general duties.

Chaffy stepped forward and bowed again to Selena, "If it would please you Mistress, please step outside to greet The Others who live here." He was trembling slightly and his high pitched voice was a bit screechy while he continued bowing throughout his request.

Looking puzzled Selena glanced at her companions unsure of what to do. Andi and the Goblins all reluctantly nodded. They were also unsure of this unusual circumstance.

"Of course Chaffy, please lead the way." Selena replied as she gestured for the elf towards the front doors which were still opened.

Chaffy bobbed upwards with a huge smile upon his face. "Yes Mistress!" he exclaimed. He then dashed in front and led them out of the house, around the right side of the Manor towards the woods and a far off pond which was now ahead of them.

Slowing slightly Selena saw the magic coalescing just past the pond at the edge of the forest. Glowing eyes, flutters of wings, a limb or two, a patch of fur all teased their eyes as they caught these glimpses through the foliage of the trees and bushes.

As they rounded the large pond two magical beings came forth from the trees. Two ancient beings with flowered crowns upon their long flowing hair and silk clothed tall bodies stood before their group five feet from Selena. Chaffy approached them and bowed low almost touching his pointed nose to the grass at their feet. "May I present Selena, Heir of Potter Manor."

Other worldly eyes stared at Selena as they examined her. She felt a tickling of her mind and narrowed her eyes. With a smirk she opened her mindscape to them.

The two beings stood upon the wildflower field mindscape unease pouring off of their bodies. After a quick glance at each other they turned to Selena, who was sitting cross legged before them while she stroke Shisou's scales as he curled in her arms.

Shisou hissed, ~Mistress, shall I poison them for their rude attempt to read your mind?~

The two flinched as Selena answered Shisou, ~No, perhaps they will introduce themselves and explain their actions. After all they aren't going anywhere and any step they choose will end in their death anyway.~

The male being gave a look about him and with another significant glance at his companion gave a nod of his head to Selena and then mind spoke, _We did not know if you would be able to understand our speech. Usually we seek a connection from a humans' mind to speak in their language for understanding. It is usually when we do not seek the connection that we have trouble with humans. You are different for a Witch._

His silver haired companion also mind spoke, _We are trapped here. We wish no harm to befall you or us. We are of the Forest Fay._

The golden haired male fairy waved to his companion, _This is my mate, Elysianna and I am Tyrellyn. We and the others wish to continue to live in these forests._

_Come to my home within my mindscape. _With a simple thought Selena brought them to her Fire Castle to sit with her in the lounge. _Please be_ _seated, is there any refreshment you would like?_

_Thank you, but no. Truly you are a most powerful Witch, but there is something more…_Tyrellyn escorted Elysianna to her seat and then sat beside her facing Selena.

Elysianna's eyes clouded and turned white, _The _S_hadow surrounds you and of a truth you too are shadowed Goddess of the Moon._ With a blink Elysianna's eyes returned to their sapphire blue.

Selena paused and privately spoke to the House Spirits, who were agitated by what had happened and the words spoken, while Selena continued to study her guests.

At last Selena mind spoke, _I thank you for the honour of your meeting with me. My lands are open to you and your kind. Perhaps we may become friends in time._

Tyrellyn questioned, _Your lands, all of your lands?_

_All of my lands are open to your presence. I just request safety for those I welcome to my lands. _Selena gave a full smile to her two guests. _I have just started to travel to my properties to see what needs to be repaired or disposed of. I would like to know that my lands are a home to more than just myself._

Pleasure lit the two Fay and they smiled gently at Selena. _It will be a pleasure to have new places of safety to visit._

Selena's eyes grew sad and then glowed with happiness. _I know of living in an unsafe place and wish for no others to live like that. I noticed there were others behind you in the woods. Would they also like other safe places to live? And please call me Selena._

_Yes Selena, _replied Elysianna. _Other magical beings requested us to present to you our living within the forests of Potter Manor. While we do not believe in the ownership of land, we have come to accept that man does. It has caused dreadful deadly issues between us, which is why we approached you as the heir of this place._

_Do you require other land, not just forests but perhaps the ponds, rivers and fields?_ _Would it be alright to meet The Others? _Selena questioned.

With a thoughtful look Tyrellyn nodded his head. _If we could all live in harmony the other areas would be welcome._

_Alright I will speak to the House Elves. I too want harmony between magical beings. _Then Selena tilted her head and a frown appeared on her face. _By the way, can you explain why the House Elves work for Wizards? I don't understand how a magical race could be subject under another. We are all magical beings._

Tears came to the blue eyes of Tyrellyn and Elysianna. It was Elysianna who finally mind spoke in a very sad voice, _What you now call House Elves were once like The Forest Fay except they were of the Home. A very powerful mage cursed The Home Fay race and bound their magic and very life to Wizards. We have mourned their loss for a very long time now._

_Can they and do they want to be free?_ Selena enquired.

Gravely Tyrellyn mind spoke, _We have found no way to lift this curse and it has been so long since – well, perhaps they never were truly free as they have always served the Home. They just had the ability to defend themselves and leave for a better Home if they so wished. They were not dependant on Wizard's magic for their very lives. They were honoured to serve the Homes of all magical races. The beauty and happiness others received from their exceedingly well done service was their pride and joy; it was all they wished to receive in return; a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship._

Hesitatingly Selena mind spoke, _Perhaps we do not need to lift the curse but simply adjust it, so that it evolves to their original service._ Privately Selena congratulated the insight from the House Spirits.

Elysianna mind spoke as a smile graced her lips, _That might work and we will explore the possibility._

Selena stood and curtsied to the two Fay. _Let us return._

Both stood and gave a returning bow and curtsy before Selena exited them from her mindscape.

Returning to their physical bodies, Selena curtsied to the Fay. They returned the gesture and then motioned The Others to come out from the Forest.

All manner of magical beings flew, walked, clopped and crawled from the Forest. The House Elves, who had followed them from the Manor, were pleased to see them emerge trustingly from their safety.

Tyrellyn spoke in a musical language once The Others had quieted down. Selena was slightly unnerved to have all eyes upon her. The Goblins just gave smug smirks as they looked at Selena.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the assembled magical beings.

Elysianna quickly mind spoke to Selena, _Tyrellyn has told them of your offer. They are truly grateful and cheer their thanks. Next week expect to see these and other magical beings on the other lands. Be assured Selena that they will be a blessing to the lands. Magical beings treasure the earth._

Suddenly a tiny winged fairy flew and hovered in front of Selena's face.

Selena's eyes glowed in wonder to see such an exquisite being before her. "Welcome." Selena whispered and gave a nod of her head to the magic cloaked creature.

The fairy giggled and in return curtsied in midair, "Blessings Shadow Mistress."

Blinking slightly in surprise, Selena tilted her head and while the fairy flew away to disappear into the Forest, she gave a puzzled look towards Tyrellyn and Elysianna. They quickly evaded her eyes and gave slight smiles in response.

One by one The Others approached Selena repeating the same curtsy or bow and then statement as had the tiny fairy.

While this was happening Andi watched in wonder. _Oh I am so confused and if I dare admit it to myself frightened over what I am seeing. 'Shadow Mistress' just what does that mean? Just how many names does Selena have? Okay, just breathe deeply and calm down. Great Merlin! Is that a Buggane the Fairies are shading?! I didn't think they still existed. Great Merlin's Beard, that-that creature is a Y Wrach. _At this point Andi was shaking. She had studied ancient Celtic Spirits and knew of the malevolent disease spirit called Y Wrach.

Griphook placed a comforting hand onto Andi's arm. "Be calm. We are safe, Selena is here."

Andi glanced down with terror-filled eyes at Griphook and then looked into the Forest where Griphook and Nagnut were looking. All she could see was a very black shadow at the furthest edges of the Forest blotting out the trees as it moved between them. She reached for Griphook's hand and clutched it with both of hers. A tiny whimper escaped her lips. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths of air in an effort to calm her flight response.

With a sudden opening of her eyes she turned and stared at Griphook, "That Shadow – I've never seen it before. It can't be…"

Griphook and Nagnut returned her stare, their faces turned grim and they both gave very short abrupt nods in reply.

Slowly Andi calmed herself down, eventually letting go of Griphook's hand and giving him a grateful half smile in thanks. Softly she whispered, "She doesn't know yet but the Goblins do. Nobody else knows. We are on a razor sharp pinnacle about to topple over the edge. So, she is our salvation or destruction." The Goblins merely watched the proceedings carefully; they would have much to tell Ragnuk upon their return.

Finally the greetings were over and the two Fay were the only ones remaining.

Tyrellyn walked forwards and mind spoke to Selena, _Open your mouth and receive a gift._

Trustingly Selena opened her mouth watching as Tyrellyn pierced the vein of his left wrist with his right thumbnail. The cut immediately healed but golden blood glistened on the tip of his nail. He swiftly swiped his thumbnail upon Selena's tongue and top lip, removing the blood completely.

Selena's eyes grew wide as she tasted the sweet flavour, swallowed and then licked her lips. _Thank you I will treasure your gift. May I know what it is?_

"The gift of languages Shadow Mistress, you will now understand and speak." Tyrellyn's musical voice was heard and understood by Selena. He then turned and slowly walked away towards the Forest.

"Here is my gift Shadow Mistress." Elysianna musically spoke as she walked forward and touched a fingertip to Selena's right thumb just above the second knuckle.

A pure song burst within Selena's mind, which spoke of the wind playing with the leaves of the forest and the grasses upon the earth, of the stream dancing upon the rocks, of the stars twinkling in the heavens, and of the moon and sun lighting the earth. Around Selena's thumb a dark forest green vine tattooed.

"For when you wish to come see us..." Elysianna whispered as she also turned and walked away towards where Tyrellyn waited for her. Then they also disappeared into the Forest.

Everyone paused, blinked and then came to themselves wondering if it had all been a dream. Slowly and silently they turned and walked towards the Manor.

They spent the next hour quickly touring the house and surrounding outbuildings. Selena was intrigued with the Quidditch area and the Library. She remembered to request the Potter Family History Books from Hoggy.

When they were ready to depart Selena received a bit of a shock.

"I will take the books and place them in your home. Then I will meet you at Calanque d'en Vau Castle." Missy firmly insisted.

"But Missy don't you live here at Potter Manor?" Selena questioned. It wasn't that she didn't want Missy to come; it was just that she was confused.

"No Mistress, I only followed Lady Potter last instructions to wait for you here. Now I may serve you as I did her." Missy answered and gave a severe look at Selena.

Selena frowned, "I don't understand what you mean, 'serve me'?"

Missy smiled joyfully, "You are my Mistress and I am your personal Elf. Where you go so will I. If you have need of anything I will do all in my power to see it done."

Hesitatingly Selena questioned, "Do you need or want to do this Missy? I don't know how to have a personal Elf."

In a firm voice Missy answered, "Both Mistress, I have waited a very long time to finally serve you. It will bring me much happiness to do so." Then with a toss of her head and a twinkle in her eye Missy continued, "I will train you on having a personal Elf." Then with a soft POP she disappeared taking the books with her.

Selena turned to Andi and the Goblins and said in a faint voice, "I guess that is that." Then with a shake of her head and in a firmer voice she said, "Okay on to the next place."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

They met Missy at the entrance to the ancient Castle high on the bluff near Calanque d'en Vau, France. Selena was impressed to find out the Castle was completely invisible to Muggles, though there were rumors of an ancient castle which had once stood upon the cliffs. Wards were also in place repelling Muggles from the entire bluff and rocky coast below.

Shisou had gone off to explore and sun himself while Selena stood upon a balcony staring out at the beautiful scenery before her. It was breathtaking and she looked forward to stand upon the Castle's towers and outside walkways while a storm lit the sky and sea. Although the land was fairly barren and rocky it still felt like home.

Griphook explained that this was one of the Peverell estates long lost to current wizarding knowledge. Selena enjoyed the smirk they shared before continuing on with the tour.

Shisou returned to Selena's arm and let her know that he was looking forward to sunning himself again on the sun warmed rock of the Castle when they next came to visit.

Eventually they continued on using one portkey after the other to assess each property and land. Where House Elves existed the property was well looked after and Selena was abundant with her praise to them. Some properties not looked after were derelict and Selena ordered them torn down, once she received Griphook and Nagnut's agreement. Some properties she fell in love with right away and others she only kept for the profit of renting. In the end she decided to keep all of the properties as The Others needed homes too.

There was some discussion of purchasing more House Elves to ensure all the properties were well looked after. Missy advised Selena to wait and see if they were truly needed as most House Elves loved to work and often were sad at not having enough work to stay busy in an unoccupied house. Missy told Selena that four House Elves could easily look after at least three or four unoccupied houses if there was not much to cultivate of the surrounding land.

Selena questioned Missy if she should have all of the House Elves under one particular crest or leave them under the different House Crests.

Missy advised her to leave the House Crests in place as it now existed for each Elf. It was a point of honour to work for certain Families, which promoted a hierarchy of a sort amongst them.

The group was very thankful for Missy being with them as she provided an excellent mid-day meal, as well as refreshments as needed during that long day.

At each of the properties Selena had to ensure each House Elf was bonded to her personally. She made sure she used all of her names and specified which Family House the House Elves were to serve. It took a bit of time but Selena was well rewarded by the happiness radiating from each of them.

Finally they used the last portkey to return to Gringotts just after five o'clock.

Griphook and Nagnut said their farewells and left Andi, Missy and Selena in the Apparition Room.

Andi requested just a few minutes of Selena's time as she had a request to make.

Once the three were in Selena's private room, Andi made her request to adjust her vow so that she might speak to Ted about Selena in a secured area. Andi explained that she sometimes would like to share her day or ask for Ted's advice, seeing as he was also under a vow of confidentiality to Selena.

Selena carefully examined Andi's mind being extremely careful so that Andi could not sense her. What she found of Andi's thoughts were interesting and partially fit with her own ideas. Selena gave her permission to Andi and ensured the wording was carefully followed. She also ensured that Andi could not speak if the area was not secured with a locking and silencing charm, and also that no hidden persons or listening devices were there. Selena wanted to ensure that Andi would not accidently lose her magic or life if she spoke and someone was cloaked or somehow hidden without Andi's knowledge.

The House Spirits were a big help for Selena to understand how often vows of silence or obedience could be manipulated to become a weapon of assassination. Selena was understandingly horrified and wished to protect everyone who had made a vow to her.

Andi and Selena walked back to the Apparition Room while Missy returned to Selena's home. When they arrived Andi apparated them to Selena's home, where she said farewell and then left.

Selena could have used her Gringotts ring to take them both from her Gringotts room to Selena's bedroom at home, but she would rather keep it secret. She grumbled a bit to the House Spirits and Shisou that her secrets were leaking out for everyone to see.

M2 replied that at least Selena was exchanging her secrets with gaining power over others. Selena was somewhat mollified after that statement.

Carefully making her vine tattoo invisible, Selena gave a sigh of relief when it vanished. Again it was something she did not want to share and alarm her Mum or brother with. She also gave silent thanks again to Tyrellyn for his gift as she had caught Griphook and Nagnut speaking Gobbledegook that she could now understand. She would continue reading her books on it though as she still needed to learn how to read it.

Giving a smirk, Selena realized she was going to have fun tomorrow morning with Teacher Boaxum, seeing as she could now understand and speak fluent Gobbledegook. Pole exercises were going to be so much fun and to top it off she'd impress her teacher with her quick learning ability. Selena let out a giggle.

By this time she had reached the living room with Missy and was slightly puzzled as to where her family could be. She walked back into the kitchen and searched the notice board and found a note stating that her Mum and Doug were bringing supper home. Selena was to wait at home until they arrived with Andi, if possible.

Selena guessed that Missy would be a better babysitter than Andi seeing as Missy was here and Andi wasn't. With that thought Selena gave Missy a tour of the house including the hidden potions lab.

After the tour Selena realized that they didn't have a spare room for Missy and became quite upset, insisting that Missy share her room and bed.

Missy on the other hand was horrified and in equal measure awed that Selena would insist on treating her so.

Eventually Missy had her way and after magically expanding Selena's bedroom slightly they created a false wall for Missy to have her own small room, which was accessible from where the chair tucked under the desk.

Seeing that Selena was still disturbed regarding Missy's room, Missy was determined to discover exactly why Selena was so upset. Missy let out great sobbing tears when Selena was finally coaxed into telling Missy how she had lived in the cupboard under the stairs and what her life had been like.

This was a bonding moment and created a deeper understanding in Missy for Selena's character and feelings of equality for all magical beings.

By that time Petunia and Doug were home and calling to see if Selena had come home yet. Selena grabbed Missy's hand and pulled her from the room, "It's supper time and you are coming to sit with us and eat. Your family Missy and family sticks together."

Introductions were made and Missy was made to feel welcome, especially when Petunia pointed out the plaque on the living room wall.

Missy had to agree it was true and was thankful that she only had to wait for just a bit less than five years to be reunited with Selena. She hadn't been all too sure if she could have lived much longer without being bonded to a Mistress.

The magic infused in the Potter Mansion had kept all of them alive and performing their duties but with Missy it was a little different as she had been a personal Elf without a Mistress to serve. It had been an aspect Lily hadn't been able to anticipate or prevent.

Supper was finished and with a snap or two of her fingers, Missy had cleared the table and done the dishes. Petunia was a little disconcerted when Missy informed her that she would help around the house, although her primary care would centre on Selena wherever she went. Missy spent a little time explaining House Elves and why they served Wizards.

Both Petunia and Doug were horrified that someone would curse such helpful magical beings and how they essentially were slaves to live or die at a Masters whim. At that point Selena tried to reassure them that there was hope to change the curse eventually.

Making a point that they were family and all family pitch in together to do chores, Petunia ensured that Missy knew she was not a servant and expected to do everything. Although a little help was appreciated, Petunia had not just spent a year unspoiling Doug to have him revert back.

Selena shared the sleeping arrangements with her Mum and Doug. She then eased the conversation away from House Elves and onto the places she had visited. There was a bit of discussion over where they should have Christmas and holidays and perhaps even a short weekend get-away this summer if possible.

By this time it was evening and Selena quickly told Missy what their routine was. Missy went upstairs to give the family some alone time and prepare Selena's clothes for tomorrow.

After a short board game and discussion about putting away the remaining potion ingredients, cauldrons and essentials received this morning, the family got ready for bed and followed with meditation in the living room.

During this mediation time Selena created and organized her location memory picture gallery and duplicated some of the pictures for her other Castles. She was especially proud of the moving portrait which included her Mum, herself and her brother. It started very serious and proper and then each moved into a silly pose which ended up with them all collapsing into a laughing pile.

At the twenty minute mark they all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

Although Selena wanted to perform her exercises, she was quite tired from all the walking and stair climbing she had done all day, so she went straight to bed after thanking Missy for preparing her clothing for tomorrow.

As she lay in bed drifting off to sleep she mumbled her goodnights to Shisou, the House spirits, Missy and to her Mother. Missy also went to bed happily content with her new room close beside her Mistress.

A shadow moved from the corner of the ceiling, approached the bed and stood gazing at the sleeping little girl. It then moved away towards the wardrobe, caressed the invisibility cloak and a brief flare of magic was seen when it touched the robes Selena would be wearing tomorrow. It then faded away back to the dark corner from whence it had come.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Waking the next morning Selena couldn't decide if she was happy or disappointed at not recalling any partial memory dreams. She decided to settle with happy and removed herself from her bed so she didn't fall back to sleep.

After a visit to the bathroom, Selena returned to her room to meditate for twenty minutes. Afterwards she grabbed her clothing to get changed.

As soon as her fingers touched the fabric she gasped as the material slithered onto the floor. Picking up the robe, she examined it intently. It was not the same as last night when she had gone to bed. It was deep black as if it was absorbing all light, silky and had crimson swirled embroidery, which resembled her vine ring, on the cuffs, hem and neckline. It was an exquisite garment fit for a dark princess.

Missy walked into the room and Selena questioned her, "Missy umm… you didn't do anything to my clothes last night did you?"

Walking forwards Missy's eyes grew large and she shook slightly, "Only cleaned them Mistress. That's not what I left out. I didn't see that in your wardrobe last night. The robe I left out was dark green Mistress."

Murmuring Selena said, "That's what I thought." Then she shook her head. "Never mind, I'll wear this. Would you mind helping with my hair this morning?"

The two got Selena dressed and prepared her hair for warrior training. When Selena stood up, Missy gasped in surprise. The dress seemed to shimmer as Selena moved. It was almost as if Selena was there and yet not at the same time; playing peek-a-boo with reality.

The two went downstairs and prepared a small snack for Selena, which she ate. They discussed if Missy would like to accompany Selena, stay at the house or come and go as Selena needed her. It was decided that Missy would come with Selena but be as unobtrusive as possible so as to not interfere with Selena's training.

Selena was pleased as she had wanted Missy to come see where and what Selena was doing. The only worry Selena had was if the Goblins would be affronted with Missy's presence. She decided to ask Griphook if it was alright. In fact Selena quickly wrote a note to Griphook and Hedwig tapped outside the kitchen window to be let in to take it. Selena took the time to lavish attention on Hedwig and then sent her on her way with the note.

Selena remembered that today she could drive the cart to her own training lesson with Teacher Boaxum, she was looking forward to it tremendously.

It was finally time to go, so Selena held on to Missy and activated her Gringotts ring.

Missy had never before seen such a beautiful room at Gringotts. She was very impressed that this was Selena's own special room that none could enter without Selena's express permission.

Selena had just finished changing and was knotting her belt when a knock sounded at the door.

Opening her door she was surprised to see Teachers Boaxum and Snipbue. They explained that they wished to accompany her to the Warrior Training Hall and that she could drive. Giving a little smirk Selena agreed and in turn requested that her personal House Elf, Missy join them for the day. She also promised that Missy would be unnoticeable and not interfere.

The two Goblins agreed and off they went. The warrior lesson went well and Boaxum was impressed with the skill Selena showed in speaking Gobbledegook. They finished the rest of the pole movements with the Gobbledegook names being spoken. They had a few spars and a few minutes rest and refreshment.

It was then that Selena decided to ask for her Teacher's advice. "Teacher Boaxum, I request your advice please."

Boaxum was intrigued. "What is it you wish my advice on?"

Selena then had Shisou change from being a tattoo on her arm and slither out to be introduced to Boaxum.

At that moment Boaxum realized that his regular routine of attacking a trainee unexpectedly at the beginning of the first day was possibly one of the most lethal risks he had unknowingly taken in his life. He carefully asked, "Was Familiar Shisou with you on the first day of training?"

When Selena confirmed that he had been on her arm as a tattoo, Boaxum swallowed and commented, "I see. Thank you for stopping him from attacking me."

Selena looked a bit puzzled and then smirked, "Well, Shisou did want to kill you for attacking me but I figured you were my teacher and of course I may get hurt here. How would I learn otherwise?"

"Indeed." Boaxum was now resigned to his fate. He now owed a life debt to Selena. He knew better than to think he would have survived a Black Mamba attack. He would have to let Ragnuk know. "So what is it you wish my advice on?"

Without meaning to Selena quietly and hesitantly spoke in Gobbledegook, "Becoming immune to Shisou's poison." Then she switched again to English and spoke with more confidence. "As a warrior it is best to become immune to threats from your enemies but Shisou may accidentally poison me, so I figured you may know best how to do this."

Looking thoughtful Boaxum slowly spoke, "Yes I know of a method, but you are quite young and we will have to be very careful. Shisou will have to be milked for the poison and we will only proceed with a Healer present. Also we must have Ragnuk's permission first." At this point Boaxum looked sternly at Selena.

"Yes Teacher Boaxum, you are wise and I will follow your advice. Perhaps I should ask to see Ragnuk or will a parchment do?" Selena asked with a respectful mien.

"I will discuss it with him and will advise you when he has given me his answer. Do not expect it Friday as we will be patient and not ask again until he decides to answer." Boaxum answered. He now had a few things to discuss with Ragnuk.

Licking her lips and with a bowed head Selena asked, "Would you and Ragnuk please not let anyone other than the Healer know about Shisou? It's just that I dislike everyone knowing my secrets. It's a good thing that I am a Goblin-Witch otherwise I would not like the Goblins to know as much as they do." Selena gave a little laugh.

Boaxum nodded his head, "Yes a warrior needs to keep his secrets safe. I am sure we will be able to keep your secrets." Then he laid his hand on Selena's shoulder. "Just remember not revealing secrets can lead to a very lonely road and trust in the wrong person can lead to knowledgeable enemies."

Selena just gave a smile in response.

At the end of the lesson Snipbue was waiting for them outside the Warrior Training Hall with the cart.

Missy was so unobtrusive that at one point, while riding the cart, Selena looked around wildly hoping she hadn't fallen out. Missy made herself appear when Selena called out her name in fright. Thereafter Missy made sure she was visible anytime they were riding the Goblin cart system. It was not proper for a House Elf to scare her Mistress.

After breakfast Selena and Missy said goodbye to Boaxum and Snipbue, they had enjoyed breakfast at the lower tables with other Goblins, and returned to Selena's Goblin room where she showered and changed. Selena was once again in her special robes and her original boots from home. She now had two pairs of specially made Goblin boots in her wardrobe.

While they waited for Master Cordwainer Moonclaw to arrive Missy cleaned the warrior uniform.

A parchment had appeared on the desk and Selena opened it to find a reply from Griphook giving permission for Missy to attend Selena in Gringotts wherever Selena went.

This relieved Selena greatly as she did not want to offend her Goblin friends and mentors.

A knock sounded at the door and Selena answered it, although Missy was disturbed and felt that it was her duty instead. Missy gave in when Selena pointed out that the safety feature only allowed her to let anyone in.

Selena was disappointed to have to keep her meeting with Moonclaw short as she had to be at Andi's for her lesson at ten o'clock and it was already twenty to the hour. Moonclaw had brought a few drawings of boots and shoes he had thought would interest Selena, and even Missy was seen to hover and give a quick glance at the drawings.

Moonclaw left embracing the joy in his craft by anticipating that he would shortly be creating boots and possibly shoes for Selena. He was also pleased that Selena would be paying for the finished products. He was intrigued with the charms Selena wanted to add to the boots and couldn't wait to start experimenting. He was so distracted that he forgot he should stop and talk to Ragnuk about the robe Selena was wearing.

Missy and Selena portkeyed home using the Gringotts ring. They had a few minutes to greet Doug and Petunia before Selena flooed to Andi's home. Missy decided to stay home, tidy up and then pop over to the Potter Manor for a little bit. Selena was told that she had only to call for Missy and Missy would appear.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi was waiting for Selena when she exited from the floo. At first Selena thought she was late, but Andi reassured her that it was only proper manners to be waiting for your guest before they appeared.

Sitting in the living room Andi told Selena that she just wanted to have an informal discussion first about magical communities. She wanted Selena to have a firm background of the Wizarding World before they ventured forth. She had purchased a few books she felt would be helpful and went through them with Selena.

At one point Andi turned to Selena and in a soft voice questioned, "Selena you seem to grasp so much of this easily. Do you already know what I am teaching you?"

Selena bit her lip and then replied, "I know a fair amount but I do have gaps in what I know. I have an eidetic memory so anything I have heard, seen, smelled or touched I remember. Sometimes I remember conversations that didn't make sense but now that I am older I understand them. Also you do know I am the Heir of several Houses, yes?"

"Well, I do know about House Potter, but not about any other Houses. Is that why you have two Goblin Managers and so many properties?" Andi enquired.

Nodding her head Selena whispered, "Yes. I'd rather not tell anyone else but I think you need to know in order to train me correctly." Straightening up and taking a breath Selena explained, "My full name is Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell."

Andi's eyes widened in shock, "P-Peverell, you are related to the brothers of the Deathly Hallows?"

Again nodding her head Selena continued, "I could also take the name of Gaunt and Slytherin."

With a white face and pinched mouth Andi just sat speechless for a moment or two. "The Heir of Slytherin as well…you are the also the Godchild of Sirius so you could have a claim to the House of Black, although it could be stated as Harry Potter, the Godson of Sirius."

Selena decided that was enough for now, she didn't want to explain about her conquest of Riddle/Voldemort.

With a frown marring her forehead Andi muttered, "Head of Houses, I'm not the best to teach you about being the Head of one House let alone multiple Houses. I need to think about this." Then she looked at Selena closely. "Selena have you gone shopping for more robes?" When Selena shook her head Andi then commented, "That's a beautiful robe you are wearing. May I enquire as to where you obtained such a robe?"

"It was a gift but I'm not sure who from. Missy left out my clothes for today and then everyone went to sleep. When we woke up this was in the place of my other robe."

At these words Andi once again turned white, "That is very unusual isn't it? The material looks like Acromantula silk and yet not." Giving a strained smile Andi downplayed the event. "Never mind dear just be thankful you have a guardian angel leaving you a beautiful present. Now back to our previous discussion…"

They continued their discussion, examining the books and finally ended the discussion with a decision to visit a few of the more popular Wizarding Communities, particularly Paris on Saturday. Andi wanted to take Selena shopping for exclusive wizarding robes, as per her status. Andi had no intention of letting Selena start off on the wrong foot in society. _I must send a parchment to Griphook to arrange our portkeys and shopping excursion. Perhaps they can arrange advanced notice of our visit to the exclusive shops, prearranged credit as well. I have been out of touch with knowing which boutiques are still the best out there; they would have that knowledge as well. After all those making the most profits and sales usually were the best boutiques. It never ceases to amaze me just how much the Goblins actually know about the Wizarding World._

It was now time for lunch and Andi kept teaching Selena. This lesson was on how to enter a room, sit at the table and when to do so, if you should serve yourself or let your hostess serve you, when to start eating, which utensils to use or when fingers were appropriate, and how and when to excuse yourself from the table. There were a whole host of things for Selena to learn and this was only for lunch or luncheon as Andi called it. They had yet to have lessons on breakfast, brunch, dinner, tea and supper. It was enough for Selena's head to spin.

Andi reassured Selena that some of the rules were the same for every meal, and once Selena became proficient they would move on to the do's and don'ts of conversation during the meals and when socializing. "Selena relax you do have an advantage with your eidetic memory. You will know all of this easily in a very short time."

Giving a shy smile Selena ducked her head and said, "Thank you Mrs. Tonks."

After lunch they gathered Selena's new books and then flooed to Selena's home to start Potions Training.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Potions teaching area was brightly lit as Andi walked behind her three students, answering any questions, as they were reading and watching the moving pictures from the Beginners' Potions books by S.E. Prince which she had brought with her. Upon opening the book Petunia had exclaimed in joy how priceless they were.

Doug and Selena had quickly agreed and were eager to practice the cutting and grinding techniques shown. They had even noticed basic easy to follow recipes after each chapter. None of the ingredients were expensive or difficult to find.

Andi explained that the book was twenty years old and should be a standard purchase for every witch or wizard child; most purebloods had at least one in their libraries. She pointed out the safety warning instructions that began each subject and how each subject built upon the previously learned skill.

Doug couldn't wait for the snow recipes. He had never heard of the wizarding delicacies listed.

Petunia was grateful that each of the ingredient used would not be wasted but used in the example recipe, she wanted to try the rubs and sauces for various meats and stock dishes.

Andi got them to enter the lab area and select their knives and other things listed in the first chapter. They all walked slowly getting their knives and once they sat down again, set up some ground rules for walking a particular route so as to promote safety.

Andi was well pleased to see intelligent preventative thinking from her students. They practiced the route while selecting the remainder of their ingredients and cutting boards. They found they needed to rearrange a few things but overall their organization was fine.

The first hands-on class was used to correctly zest and slice lemons and then coarsely grind dry mint to create mint tea with a splash of lemon. They used their smallest cauldrons, learning about boiling, simmering, stirring and bouquet garni. They enjoyed it very much; their first lesson was a success.

Once they had cleaned up and returned upstairs, Petunia and Andi went to the kitchen where Petunia showed Andi her zester to safely zest lemons, oranges and limes. Andi agreed they were a better alternative than using a knife and asked Petunia to go shopping with her so that she might buy one. Petunia agreed and it was decided that they would go immediately, after they changed from robes to muggle clothing, as they still had time remaining for their potions lesson if they apparated. Missy was asked to bring Doug and Selena, which she agreed to do. Selena was glad to keep her Shadow Travel secret.

They arrived in a little alley close to a shopping district, that Petunia knew would have what they wanted at a decent price. While the two women were examining the merchandise Doug and Selena entertained themselves with a pretend game of things they would buy to outfit a formal dining room. They were subtle and not loud or rude in their behaviour. Andi noticed what they were doing and questioned Petunia about it. Petunia explained that often she would make up games for the children while they were shopping. Since they had a long bus ride to take both ways and they had to entertain themselves quietly while Petunia was shopping to prevent her headaches, this is what they routinely played.

Andi thought it was ingenious and asked the children what they had 'selected'. The two children took her through the store pointing out their 'selections' and she gave them pointers for quality and resourcefulness.

With their shopping done, they apparated back and then Andi flooed home. Petunia went to get supper started but found Missy had already begun and there was nothing for her to do.

Doug and Selena asked if they could practice flying their broom since their Mum had time to watch them. It was agreed upon and they had a great time.

As they were coming into the house Selena asked her Mum, "Mum, I know you said we would have to share the broom and fly together, but with my lessons and me not being home very much now, I think Doug should be allowed to fly without me."

Doug looked at his sister with sad but proud eyes. He knew this was a huge sacrifice for Selena as she hadn't had many new toys in her life and now she was willing for someone else to have it more often than her.

Petunia looked steadily at Selena's face. "That is very generous of you Selena. Doug, how do you feel about this?"

Reaching out and giving a huge hug to Selena, Doug said, "It's really nice of you Selena and I won't say I don't want to. But it's really not fair."

Selena sighed, "Doug and Mum it's okay, really. I will still fly on the broom; I'm not giving it to you Doug!" Doug and Selena smirked at each other. "But I'm also doing lots of stuff that Doug won't be and I'm going to need his help with some of my lessons too. I think it will even up and don't forget when I go to Hogwarts I'll be flying there and maybe playing Quidditch too." Then she went off on a tangent, "Oh Doug the Potter Manor has a Quidditch Pitch and I'm sure we will have other brooms there that we can play on – " Doug was smiling and almost bouncing thinking it.

At that point Petunia interrupted, "That's all very nice and I'm sure will cause my heart to be in my throat watching you both, but you are much too young to play Quidditch yet. So back on topic, thank you Selena, Doug will be allowed to fly on the broom without you, if he has finished his chores and homework and only if I am present or Missy is I suppose. Selena you may also fly the broom under the same conditions."

Doug and Selena gave delighted smiles and went to put away the broom, wash their hands and set the table for supper. Petunia went upstairs to take her potion as she could feel a migraine coming on, although she did not reveal it to the children.

After supper and clean up, which Missy was not allowed to do, they settled in the living room to read and play games. Selena was eager and yet nervous to start reading the Potter Family History Books, so she asked Missy which one she should read first. Missy gave her the first book recorded and it was rich with the life stories of her ancestors, what they had achieved and where they came from, life lessons they had learned and the love and honour they passed down to the next generations. There were sad tales and joyous ones, bitterness and happiness. Dark Lords to defeat and the treaties to barter; war times and peace times. A theme ran throughout the stories of honour to uphold in every aspect of a Potter's life. It intrigued Selena how this was and yet how far her Father had been from it, it puzzled her.

The usual night activities were completed and Selena retired to her room to join Missy. "Missy, I have a project I would like you to advise me about if I get stuck with it."

Missy nodded her head, "I'll help Mistress in any way I can. What is the project?"

Selena then pulled out her Spa Paradise book and explained exactly what she wanted to do. The two made lists and plans. Missy explaining how the runes carved used magic to access the necessary plumbing needed without hassles. They planned on starting tomorrow evening, since Selena had a bit of time. Missy explained that they first needed to select the building materials before they created the space. It was best to have everything needed before starting, just like the Goblins had when they created the Potions Room. Selena understood and it was agreed that if Selena was wearing her invisibility cloak then she could go with Missy to select what to buy, since Missy would be going to special magic stores for their purchases.

Selena just had to figure a way to get her Mum to agree. Missy wisely stayed quiet to let Selena find a way. Selena just sighed and asked the House Spirits and Shisou for any advice. The best was 'be honest'. Selena agreed and went to see if her Mum was still awake.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Master Cordwainer Moonclaw was just polishing the second pair of ankle boots he had made for Selena. He gazed lovingly at the knee high boots that glowed with a high gleam. He was exceptionally proud of those boots as he felt they suited Selena's special robe he had seen her wearing. Moonclaw felt those boots were the pinnacle of his craftsmanship and he would never be able to equal them again. While he sat there polishing up the other boots he reflected on that robe and then suddenly he blanched and trembled in fear. He had not gone to see Ragnuk about that robe and what Selena had requested.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he cleaned up his work area and labeled who the boots were for. If he was not to return, he would still ensure Selena received her boots. He swiftly walked to Ragnuk's office to give his information and to accept his punishment.

When Moonclaw received permission to enter, he confidently walked towards Ragnuk's desk and lowered himself to the floor with his head bowed in submission. In gobbledegook he spoke, "I have been remiss in reporting my encounter with Heir Black. I submit myself to punishment as you see fit. My report is thus: Heir Black had on a very peculiar black robe that made her appear here and yet not, it seemed to be Acromantula Silk but of a quality I have never seen. She also requested several different types of boots, of which she said she would purchase. Heir Black spoke of several charms she would like on her boots, which I believe I have achieved and will receive her approval. I have also crafted a masterpiece pair of boots which I believe will compliment her new robe." Then he fell silent to await Ragnuk's words or axe.

Thinking carefully Ragnuk was silent for a while. He did need to punish Moonclaw for forgetting his duty and yet he had remembered and it was well known that craftsmen were obsessed with their craft to the exclusion of all other thought. Then there was the matter of having a Master Craftsman dead, which was not good for profit. What would Selena say if she discovered Moonclaw was dead and she requested more of his boots to be made? Also there was the matter of her Familiar Shisou and their mithridatism plan. "You will show me these boots and you will request Heir Black to wear the same or another of these robes so that she may see if your masterpiece compliments them. You will inform me immediately if she comes in Friday wearing this robe, I would see it for myself. Your punishment for delaying this information will be to gift Heir Black your masterpiece boots. Do not disappointment me again Moonclaw."

Relieved over his life being spared, Moonclaw, along with Ragnuk, returned to his work area. Ragnuk agreed the boots were of a higher quality than he had ever seen before and praised Moonclaw as he was worthy to receive. Slyly he commented, "Ensure you are available for Heir Black's growing need of boots Moonclaw, it would be disappointing to give her a lesser quality when she has already received the best ever created."

Moonclaw bowed low as Ragnuk left him. With shaking hands he had a bite to eat and drink and then wrote his request to Heir Black. He would send it tomorrow morning.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Waking the next morning Selena was resigned to not having received another partial memory. She performed her meditations and exercises happy in the knowledge of how much she had been learning. She was excited for another day of visiting her property and hoping to see more magical creatures on her properties. She quickly got ready for the day thanking Missy for her help.

Sitting at her desk she wrote to Griphook requesting healing for her Mum's migraines at The Nine's convenience. She wanted to demand that they heal her Mum immediately but knew it was childish to demand her way. Besides it seemed like her Mum was doing better recently. It was best to be polite with your allies the House Spirits advised, while Shisou commented that you only attack when you were hungry and knew you would kill your prey. These comments caused Selena to be a bit embarrassed over her impatience and she thanked them all for teaching her to be patient. She then sent her letter off with Hedwig.

Walking downstairs to get her breakfast ready, Selena was near tears to see Missy had a healthy breakfast prepared for her. Hugging Missy Selena whispered, "You are the best Home Fay ever Missy, I love you. But please don't spoil me too much okay, I want to be worthy to be called a Lady and your Mistress."

Missy's heart melted and she nodded her head as she returned Selena's hug. Quite literally Missy could not speak due to the great honour spoken to her from her Mistress. As Selena turned away and began her breakfast a glow appeared around Missy, which slowly caught Selena's attention.

Missy grew taller and appeared less House Elf and more like the Forest Fay. She still wore the same clothing and was shorter than the Forest Elves but her facial features were more refined and ethereal looking.

Gasping Selena blinked and then whispered, "Just give me one minute and then we are going to see Tyrellyn and Elysianna." Selena started to run from the room and then she skidded to a stop and turned back to face Missy. "Oh Missy you are beautiful." Then she ran from the room.

Missy snapped a mirror into her hand and gazed in wonder to see her new appearance. While she gazed in stunned silence, Selena had reappeared dressed in her new black robe.

Selena blushed and then apologized, "Sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't want to appear with toast stuck in my teeth." Then she took a deep breath and clasped Missy's hand. "Missy, are you ready to go?"

Missy shook her head and then snapped the mirror away, and then nodded her head to Selena. She was still in shock and unable to speak.

Focusing on her vine thumb ring, Selena spoke in the musical language of the Fay requesting permission to see Tyrellyn and Elysianna. With a shimmer they were gone from the kitchen and reappeared in a dark forest glade surrounded by various magical beings.

The magical beings parted and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. Selena and Missy approach the thrones where Tyrellyn and Elysianna were sitting. In stunned wonder they stood and glided to meet Selena and Missy. Giving a searching look between the two before him Tyrellyn asked, "How?"

Missy could only shake her head as happy tears flowed down her cheeks. Selena was left to answer and when she repeated what she had said and the consequences, she was shocked when Tyrellyn and Elysianna fell to their knees and bowed before her.

The other magical beings, including Missy soon followed their example leaving Selena distinctly uncomfortable and reaching forward to urge them to their feet. "Please don't do this…Please Tyrellyn and Elysianna get up! Missy! All of you get up, we are all magical beings and I am not any greater than any of you." Selena was almost in tears at this point and seeing this, the magical beings rose to their feet again.

Missy turned to Selena, "You **are** greater than us Selena and magic answers your wishes. You have done what no other has been able to do in well over a thousand years. You removed the curse from me."

Selena shook her head, "I just want you to be my friend. I just want to be friends with magical beings and help when I can. No one should feel less than any other."

Elysianna spoke, "Selena I understand, Tyrellyn and I look after the Forest Fay and other magical beings as they wish us to lead them. With that responsibility they have placed crowns upon our heads which we hold with honour and commit ourselves to rule them peacefully and guard them as needed. This is what you are already doing for your House Elves on your properties. The magical beings here only wish to give you honour for what you have done for Missy. Please realize that you have given us hope in returning to us our lost Home Fay."

Tyrellyn then added, "Selena do not fear power over others, it is tempered with responsibility and sacrifice. You have a good heart, wise counselors and friends who would see you become the Lady you wish to become. Do not fear Selena, embrace your destiny and let it guide you."

Selena nodded her head and then looked at Tyrellyn with a wishful thought. He chuckled and held open his arms. Selena threw herself into them and held him tight. She really was just a little girl overwhelmed with all the strange new happenings around her. Elysianna held her when Tyrellyn eased away, and then it was Missy's turn, which started a chain reaction of hugging Selena. Soon Selena was in a whirling hug being passed from one to another, strange earthly music started and everyone was spinning and dancing from arm to arm. Selena was whirling through the group and laughing in happiness. As suddenly as it started the music faded away and so did the magical beings, leaving only Missy and Selena standing in the clearing gasping for breath and laughing as they wiped tears from their cheeks.

Using her Gringotts ring to return home, Selena and Missy disappeared leaving the glade empty except for the magical glow of happiness echoing through the glade.

Missy reheated Selena's breakfast and the two sat and talked over Selena possibly changing her other House Elves. They decided to wait at this time until after they had visited all the properties. Selena wanted to start with the Potter House Elves and proceed with the others if it worked.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave for Gringotts and Missy decided to accompany Selena again. Selena was resigned to the fact that Andi and the Goblins would know another of her secrets, but maybe it was okay and like Boaxum had suggested, she could trust them with the Goblins. Selena said goodbye to her Mum and Doug, while Missy hid herself from them. They would know when there was time to answer questions, which was not right now.

As on Tuesday they met in Selena's room, where she quickly changed her boots before the others appeared. To say they were stunned at Missy's new appearance was an understatement. Selena just stated, "Let's go, I will tell you what happened while we examine my properties."

Selena told her story while they toured a magical Temple in Peru. Then she suddenly stopped, looked around at the stone structure, shook her head and asked, "Wait a minute, is **this** one of my properties too?" The Goblins smirked and confirmed it was. Selena exhaled slowly and commented in a long drawn out breath, "Okay, not sure about this one." Then she quickly reviewed her memories of her properties, "Right Slytherin property won in a bet around a thousand years ago, should have House Elves maintaining it. Muggles repelled and magical beings usually obliviated or killed, but since I'm the Heir we are safe. That's going to have to change; all magical beings here need to be safe."

She looked around again. "Beautiful scenery and incredible stonework, but it's not so comfy for the body." Then she moved into a central ring of stonework, and gasped. "Powerful magic right here, very addicting. Okay, yup going to keep this place but let's protect the House Elves first and any other magical beings that choose to live here."

The House Elves came out to meet the Heir and Selena spent some time talking to them so that she understood the place and the House Elves better. She made a huge deal praising them for the maintenance of the ancient stone Temple, making sure that their needs and comforts were being met. With the Goblins advice she keyed into the protective wards magical beings and those closest to her, namely those with her now and her family. She ensured the House Elves would receive help from the others if they so wished.

Onward they toured, until finally they arrived back in England in front of a little shack fallen to almost ruin. Selena shivered and Shisou raised himself up and hissed. This so stunned the Goblins, Missy and Andi that they suddenly stopped and stared at the two.

Selena steadied herself and spoke in Parseltongue with Shisou; they were both agitated and could feel that they were home but something was wrong with the place.

Griphook turned to Selena and asked, "Heir Black?" Griphook gasped when Selena turned to him, she had neon brilliant green eyes and seemed more shadowy than physically present.

Selena almost hissed at them, her speech was so sibilant as to be mostly unrecognizable, "We will leave this place I am not ready to be here yet." With that Selena abruptly turned around and almost ran from the shack. The others exchanged a frightened look and quickly followed after her.

Before they had followed the bend in the road and the shack would be lost from sight, Andi glanced back to see a large shadow standing guard before the derelict shack. She gave a gulp of fright and turned forward to race after the others.

Selena led them through a small village and up to a cemetery. A stately house could be seen in the distance and Selena walked purposefully towards it. She lifted her hand and with a wave the tall rusted iron gates flung open with a clang. The Goblins and Andi gave each other a significant look, this was not a little girl inspecting her property; this was a conquering Witch claiming it. They continued as she strode forward and once again used magic to fling open the front double doors with a crash. They were swallowed up into the darkness beyond.

Magically she lit every room and scowled at the dust and dirt. She threw angry glares at the broken windows and moldering furniture. Her eyes were still neon green and her nostrils flared in anger, but she was silent and none dared to speak and incur her wrath.

A thumping could be heard and then a querulous voice mumbling complaints, "…nasty little buggers…invading the Manor, I'll get them good this time…breaking windows…horsewhip the lot…"

The grey haired wizened old man, leaning on a cane thumped into the room and stopped short and stared at seeing the strangers before him. "Er now, what you lot doin' in here for? Go on home afore I call the beagle for tresspassen'."

Selena walked forward and with her presence alone shut the old man up. Her voice was cold and fear made everyone tremble at hearing it. "You are the caretaker?"

The aged muggle nodded his head and mumbled, "Frank Bryce ma'am. Looked after the place nye on fifty years or so. Who you be?"

Studying him intently, Selena stared into his eyes, "I am the rightful owner. Tell me Frank Bryce do you wish to leave here and be pensioned or would you like to continue working here? If you chose to leave you will be taken care of and live the remainder of your life in peace; if you stay I will change you to become my servant and provide you protection for your hard work. Chose wisely Mr. Bryce, there will be no changing your mind after the fact."

Frank leaned against his cane and scratched at his whiskered jaw as he mumbled out loud for all to hear. "Be nice ta forget about this place and the bad memories, but then it'd be good ta work and get some honour back from those nasty villager cows. Don't got a lot of years left, body's gettin' broken down, not like it used to be in the war. Don't got a lot of respect left and I surely do want that back." Then he spoke louder, "Can't do as I once did ta care for the place, too much for me ta do inside, need help there. What'cha offerin'?"

Selena gave a smile that was beautiful and yet still as cold as ice. "You will receive help for the Manor and the more strenuous outside tasks. Your meals will be provided for and you will receive pay and a few sets of uniforms. Your body will be healed and I will provide you with protection from all who would harm you. I expect, in return, your service, loyalty and silence. You will harm none you see within the Riddle Manor gates, no matter how afraid you will be. You must swear on your life to honour our agreement."

Continuing to lean onto his cane Frank stared at Selena and then abruptly spit into the palm of his right hand and held it out to Selena, who swiftly copied his actions and as they shook hands Frank said, "Deal."

Selena continued to hold his hand and told him to repeat after her as she stated the life-binding vow of service. She continued to hold his hand and a bright light filled the room, causing the others to turn away and close their eyes from the glowing two forms before them.

The light dimmed and disappeared altogether leaving them to blink at the spots before their eyes. Standing before them was Selena still with her neon green eyes and a younger-looking Frank Bryce. His cane lay upon the floor as he stood straight and tall, graced with a brown and black gardeners uniform. He smiled and said, "Thanks be little Mistress. I'll just be getting a few things done this afternoon. Any instructions Little Miss?" Then he rubbed his left inner arm and rolled up his shirt sleeve. Tattooed onto his flesh was a green snake shaped like an "S". He gave a happy smile at Selena and again uttered, "Thanks be Little Miss."

Stepping forwards Selena gave a warm smile and then hugged Frank, at which he gave a red cheeked hrumph and then cautiously and gently hugged her back. Selena pulled away and spoke softly to Frank, "Touch that mark and think of me, when you need to reach me for any reason and I will either come or speak to you or send Missy to you." She pointed to her personal Fay and Frank scrutinized Missy and then nodded. "This mark will protect you from danger. It will send you to a safe place where you will be cared for until I come. Do not risk your life Frank, for all life is precious to me." Frank again nodded his head. "Go home and rest, you have been through a lot today and although you feel full of energy your mind and body still have to recover from the shock. Take a few days to recover, clean your home and inspect the property. I will be leaving you an owl to send messages to me on what you feel needs to be taken care of and what you will require for this place to shine as the bright jewel it never was before. That includes your lodgings as well."

Frank once again nodded and walked away to the caretakers lodge.

Selena closed her eyes and Shisou slithered up to her neck and curled around her like a choker. He affectionately rubbed her cheek and flickered his tongue to taste the room. She wearily stumbled forward to collapse onto a chair in a dusty heap.

Missy sprang forward crying out, "Mistress!" She quickly Popped out and in again with a tea tray. Several other House Elves appeared and immediately left the room to start cleaning the filthy place.

Giving a wan smile Selena opened her normal green eyes and took the offered cup of tea and said, "Thank you Missy. I think I'm a bit tired."

Missy just fused about, carefully mending and cleaning the chair that Selena sat in. The others shifted uncomfortably, the Goblins refused to say anything and Andi was still shocked over all that she had witnessed.

Griphook, being the bravest of the three gave a little bow and then spoke, "Shall I have the shack warded against muggles and any other than you, Heir Black?"

Selena gave a beaming smile and concurred, "Oh thank you Manager Griphook, yes please. Have some tea, won't you? I think we all need it." She gave a wry smirk and conjured chairs for them all.

They all joined her; even Missy took a spot of tea. When they had finished they slowly walked through the foyer and up the stairs to inspect each floor, peaking into the rooms as they passed. The House Elves were hard at work, repairing and cleaning as needed.

Missy spoke to her Mistress, "We should have a few House Elves stay here to help Mr. Bryce look after the place and provide for his needs." Selena nodded her head and let Missy know that Missy could take care of it for her.

Andi was curious as to how the Riddle Manor fit into Selena's inheritance as she had never heard of a pureblood Family called Riddle.

Selena tilted her head and gazed at Andi then she shrugged and spoke, "This is dangerous information Mrs. Tonks. I own Riddle Manor through the Gaunt and Slytherin line by right of conquest, which is how I also own the Gaunt Shack." Then she turned away as Andi's face turned white.

As they left Selena magically closed the gates and sealed them. Griphook and Nagnut placed hasty wards to repel all muggles except Frank. Selena turned to them and requested that the team warding the Gaunt Shack also perform a standard warding for the Riddle Manor. Griphook and Nagnut bowed their agreement and they all portkeyed away to Gringotts.

Selena told Mrs. Tonks that she had to return to her room for just a moment and that Missy would see her home. After she reassured Andi, Andi left her in the care of Missy and apparated home to rest in her husband's arms. It had been a very long strange day, exciting and shocking but a very tiring day.

Grabbing Missy's arm Selena shadow travelled to her room. Missy shivered when they reappeared and Selena apologized for whisking her away without asking, she had been desperate to get to her quiet peaceful Goblin room and shower away her tiredness.

While Selena showered Missy cleaned her clothes and boots. Turning to the table Missy saw a parchment from Master Cordwainer Moonclaw as Selena exited the bathroom. Missy handed her the now clean clothes and boots. Selena dressed herself and then sat at the table reading the parchment as Missy fused over Selena's hair.

In a very soft voice Selena spoke, "Missy Master Moonclaw wishes me to wear this robe tomorrow so that he can see if his boots will compliment it. Maybe my guardian angel will send me another so that I have more than one to wear all the time." Selena let a little giggle escape. "I really shouldn't be so greedy, but it is so very comfortable and feels right against my skin. It's not wearing anywhere is it?"

Missy chuckled and answered, "No Mistress, it is perfectly fine. In fact I don't think I have to clean it at all, it carries no sent and dirt refuses to adhere to it. I only clean it out of habit. There your hair is all done. Shall I reply for you to Master Moonclaw?"

Selena gave a thankful smile but said, "No thank you I shall answer, though if you check it before we send it, that would be great." She stood and sat at the desk to answer the request. Missy approved of the reply and whisked it away for Selena. When Missy returned Selena used her Gringotts ring to return home.

When Doug and her Mum exclaimed over Missy's new appearance Selena groaned and claimed that she was going to lay down for a while and that Missy could explain. Petunia and Doug looked worried as Selena left the room and questioned Missy to see if Selena needed anything.

Missy reassured them that it had been a very long day with a new servant added, who had required Selena's special attention. Then she explained about how Selena set her free from the curse on her race and that hope was being told amongst the other House Elves and other magical beings.

Waking Selena after an hour's deep sleep, the family ate supper together and relaxed in the living room. Petunia sent a yawning Selena to bed after two hours stating she had to be up early for her Goblin Training.

Selena almost groaned but held it back knowing she only had herself to blame for being this exhausted. She said goodnight and promised to see Doug for supper tomorrow at Mrs. Tonk's. They had meal training tomorrow evening and needed Doug to escort Selena to the table.

Selena got ready for bed and performed her twenty minutes of meditation, organizing her day's memories as she did so. Just as she crawled into bed she groaned and spoke to Missy, "Oh Missy I am so sorry, I forgot we were to go shopping for our new bathroom fixtures. I don't know when we will be able to again."

Missy laughed and reassured her Mistress, "Mistress it is perfectly fine, I don't think either of us was up to it tonight. I'll go over your schedule and figure something out. You just go to bed and rest now."

Selena lay back reassured and then jerked upright again. "Oh Missy, I can't let you go to sleep in that little closet, you must stay with me until we get a better place for you. I'm sure you won't fit in there now."

Missy just shook her head and laughed again. "I've already taken care of it Mistress, thank you for caring. Now hush and sleep."

Selena lay back down and slurred her words, "Promise it's okay, I'll check tomorrow and be upset if it's not."

Missy whispered in musical Fay language, "I promise there is lots of room. Bless your kind heart Mistress and rest now."

Missy finished readying everything for tomorrow and went to her own rest. She would be by her Mistress' side tomorrow to look after her as best she could.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Shadow moved from guarding the shack. It was not yet time for her to enter this place, it moved through this realm watching the girl. It approved of her decisions and the counsel she received. It was pleased over her being powerful enough to break the curse on her personal Home Fay and binding the muggle to her service. It was concerned over her magical use to heal to elderly old man and bind a connection.

It sighed over the lessons the girl would have to learn yet. There was still time for all of that; it wanted her to be a child while she could. It was intrigued by her compassion and the gifts she was given. It hoped her heart stayed true, but time would tell.

It smiled at her pleasure in its gift of the robe, and narrowed its eyes at how involved the Goblins were with her. For now it was tolerating their intrusion in her life. They had gifts to impart to her and she could use their help at this time. They could help her be stronger mentally, physically and emotionally. But it would still watch them closely.

It watched her weariness and followed her home. It waited until everyone was asleep then glided from the shadows to caress her hair. It gave her a magical rejuvenation boost to help her replenish her core faster. It was pleased how she used her magic to strengthen and increase her magical core but with her heavy schedule it was concerned over her not having the time to rest and replenish properly. No matter it would protect her.

It moved forward and caressed the cloak again, then examined her robes and what was left out for her. It silently chuckled at its thoughts. Then it stopped in wonder at finding something to be amused about after eons of time. It prepared its gift with a single thought and then left to perform its unending charge.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi had returned home to find Nymphadora gone for a weekend sleep over. Guiltily she felt relieved and then pushed it aside; she needed her Teddy Bear tonight to share her bewildering day. She also needed to plan tomorrow's dinner lesson.

Later that evening after she had magically sealed and silenced the room, Andi shared her past few days with Teddy. At first Teddy was concerned with Andi sharing so much due to her vow but then Andi explained that Selena had made concessions concerning her husband. Teddy was relieved and listened intently to everything Andi told him. He wished he could see it in a pensieve but knew better than to ask.

At the end Teddy just asked Andi a single question, "Is it still worth it to teach her?"

Andi automatically answered, "Of course it is, why she is the most fascinating person I have ever met…." Then she gave a wry smile and said, "Are you sure you were in Hufflepuff House?"

Teddy just chuckled and said, "Yup just a loyal badger here charmed by a beautiful snake." Then he pounced on her and tickled her until she cried uncle.

They cuddled a bit longer and then Andi turned a serious face to Teddy, "Do you think I should ask her to speak to Arcturus Black, he would definitely be able to train her to rule her Houses. I just can't do her justice in that area Teddy. I want to but I am limited. She needs him and he needs her. If Sirius is not guilty and never had a trial, we could have a scandal to rival all scandals. I know I was disowned but my heart never was and I truly want the best for the Black Heir, which I want to be Selena. If Sirius is proved not guilty and we get him to proclaim the living offspring of Lily Potter as the Black Heir, the House of Black would rival all Houses. She could bring it back from the disgrace it is in. I could have my Family back Teddy. Aside from all that I know Uncle Arcturus is Family to Selena and she needs his wits to train her. The Goblins are not wizards and not involved in the Wizengamot, they cannot advise her like Uncle Arcturus can."

Teddy calmed Andi down and then said, "Patience dear heart, patience. Let the poor girl catch her breath first. Then in a week or two, after things calm down you can ask her if she would be willing to be trained by Family. Give her all the information and then give her time to reply. Only then will we be able to decide a course of action."

The rest of their evening was quietly spent together. Andi requiring Teddy's input and compliance for tomorrow's fancy dinner and Teddy supporting her expertise in this area. Once all the plans were complete Andi joined Teddy in a well deserved rest.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Friday morning, July 18th, Selena woke refreshed from her sleep. She bounded out of bed and after a trip to the bathroom, returned to her room to mediate. Missy exited her room when Selena was finished, and showed her room to Selena, which had a different entrance than before. The bookcase could now be gently pushed away from the wall revealing a door to Missy's room.

Selena inspected the room with a critical eye and said it was passable, but not up to what she felt Missy deserved. Missy grinned and agreed she would spruce it up a bit more for Selena's sake. Then Missy picked up the clothes she left out for the day and let out an 'eek' in surprise. She had left out the black robe, which Selena had worn yesterday, but this was not it. This was a deep sapphire blue in the same shimmery material as the black one but with black vine embroidery edging.

Selena opened her wardrobe and gasped in surprise to see more robes in the same material but different colours; a deep dark forest green with gleaming bronze embroidery, the original black one, a royal purple with silver embroidery and a rich deep brownish black with gold embroidery.

The two females stared at each other and then Missy said, "Wear the one laid out and let's take the rest with us for Master Moonclaw to see. He will want to make boots for each that you have."

Selena gave a somber nod. "Missy how do I say thank-you to my guardian angel if I never see him?"

Missy smiled and said, "Well, you can always leave a note on the clothes I leave out, seeing he comes to visit you regularly. Now hurry up and get down stairs for a bite to eat, you're running behind. Don't fuss; I'll fix your hair as you eat."

While Selena was brushing her teeth, Missy packed the robes being careful not to crush them. Then it was time to leave for Selena's lesson. They arrived in Selena's special room and while Selena changed, Missy hung up the robes in the wardrobe. Selena complained that she should just take the warrior training outfit home as then she wouldn't have to change twice within a few minutes in the morning. Then she quickly commented that she wasn't sure that would be okay with the Goblins, as it was a Goblin Warrior training outfit.

Missy just nodded and spied two parchments on the table for Selena to read. Moonclaw would be seeing Selena at her room after breakfast at half nine and the other was from Griphook advising her that her Mum would meet the Nine on Monday at one in the afternoon. Griphook added that he would wait for Selena to advise her Mum and to please confirm at her earliest convenience. Selena was ecstatic and left in a whirl to get to training on time, with Missy running after her trying to keep up.

They arrived in time and Missy faded into the background watching the two carefully. Teacher Boaxum was determined to have Selena stretch and then show him all of the pole movements while saying their names in Gobbledegook. Selena did so perfectly and then they stretched again, took a short break and Boaxum started to pole fight Selena using a narrow obstacle course. He taught her how to vault upwards to search the area from up high for a tactical advantage, he also pointed out the hazards of doing so. The lesson was so interesting to Selena that she lost track of time. With a wave of his hand Boaxum made the maze disappear and called forth the practice dummies that Selena had already seen in her first lesson. These he animated to have two attacking her at the same time. He increased it to three and joined her to have her learn to rely on her partner to protect her back as she needed to protect his. The last few minutes were intense for Selena who had never fought like this before but understood the concept.

Boaxum sent the attack dummies away with a vague wave and gave a nod of approval at Selena, which caused her to beam with delight, while still gasping for breath.

He started to stretch and Selena quickly imitated him. Her breathing slowed as the movements relaxed her body and she mouthed the proper goobledegook words. Boaxum again gave her a nod of approval. When they had finished they sat in meditation, then Boaxum rose and turned to Selena, "I have spoken to Director Ragnuk as to your request, he will advise us when he has made a decision."

Selena bowed and held it as she answered, "Thank you Teacher Boaxum." Then she raised herself up and cheekily asked, "Would you care for a cart ride to breakfast?"

Boaxum laughed and agreed to the ride. As they left Selena commented, "I won't even charge you for the ride, seeing as you are my favourite Warrior Teacher."

Boaxum laughed again and entered the cart saying, "As are you my favourite Goblin-Witch trainee."

Missy joined in smiling at their comradely teasing.

Boaxum frowned at Missy and then nodded to her saying, "High Warrior Boaxum teacher of Trainee Goblin-Witch Heir Selena Black."

Missy nodded back and with a sly glance at Selena said, "Previously Personal House Elf freed from curse, now Personal Home Fay to Heir Selena Black."

Boaxum raised an eyebrow, while Selena groaned. Selena decided not to say anything knowing that it was already being told of by other magical beings and it would soon reach the ears of the Goblins, if it hadn't already via Griphook and Nagnut. She was resolved to no longer be concerned over controlling everything everyone would find out about her anyway, except her true secrets.

They had arrived and Boaxum thanked Selena for the ride. He then escorted the two females into the Great Hall and seated them beside him at a lower table. The nearest Goblins were intrigued over the two and demanded introductions, which Boaxum was pleased to do for one minute and then he ignored them all to eat.

Selena and Missy knew they only had a short time to eat and then meet Master Moonclaw so they tried to be polite. Selena soon grew frustrated and then narrowed her eyes at the Goblins roundabout and stated that they needed to eat and the next Goblin asking for an introduction would have to pay five galleons for interrupting her meal. That shut the Goblins right quick, since the ones already introduced used their knowledge to get galleons from the ones who didn't know yet. Selena groaned at the missed opportunity to gain galleons and then comforted herself that she still could gain some by charging for a cart ride.

Boaxum stayed behind in the Great Hall. He wanted to speak to Ragnuk, though he didn't tell Selena that.

Selena left with Missy and three Goblins, who she charged for the cart ride and extra for the introduction, which they willingly paid for.

Returning to her room, several Galleons richer, Selena swiftly showered and changed into the blue robe seconds before Master Moonclaw knocked on the door.

Selena was surprised to see not only Moonclaw but also Ragnuk as well. Quickly Selena greeted her guests by bowing and stating, "May your lives be enriched by galleons and honour as your wits stay as sharp as your weapons." Ragnuk was very pleased whereas Moonclaw was not as much, as he was a craftsgoblin and not a warrior. Selena hastened to add to Moonclaw, "Or in your case Master Cordwainer Moonclaw, as sharp as your craft tools." Moonclaw was mollified and pleased after all.

Ragnuk stayed back and waved Moonclaw to present his boots to Heir Black, while he silently studied Selena's robes and Missy.

Opening his large case Moonclaw presented his ankle boots and fitted them to Selena telling her of all the charms he had given them as per Selena's requests. Then he presented his masterpiece gift and fitted it to Selena, telling her with awe in his voice how he had never created such a boot before and it was all due to being inspired by her robe.

Missy brought out the robes and Moonclaw was ecstatic over each colour and embroidery. His mind in a whirl of possibilities for the leather and charms he would use to compliment them. Ragnuk was also surprised by the robes but was able to hide it much better. He casually questioned Selena and Missy as to their appearance.

Selena mockingly asked him, "Perhaps you could tell me more about my gift giving guardian angel than I could you, dear friend Ragnuk." Then she smiled to let him know she was only teasing him.

Ragnuk felt a shiver a fear and then chuckled back at Selena, "Perhaps you are correct. One moment please, Master Moonclaw if you are finished here, submit your invoice for the ankle boots and go about your work. I'm sure Heir Black would be most interested in seeing you next week with your ideas."

Moonclaw took the hint and left taking his empty case with him. Selena and Ragnuk sat at the table while Missy placed the robes carefully into the wardrobe and laid out Selena's mind training robe.

Ragnuk nodded at the subtle hint that Selena hadn't much time before her next lesson. "Heir Black I have noticed that you are being followed by a Black Shadow. The Nine and I have a theory about its connection to you, but we are not sure if we have the right to tell you about our theory. We ask your indulgence to let fate/destiny play out its hand as it sees fit. We will help you in any way you need and ask only that we remain your friends."

Selena quirked her eyebrow at that ambiguous statement and nodded her head, "It seems my life has many magical beings taking an interest lately. I will not pursue this matter further and agree to friendship with the Goblins as with the Fay and other magical beings. We are all magical beings, and I wish peace for all. Thank you for your time Friend Ragnuk may we be friends as long as the stars shine in the heavens."

Ragnuk rose from the table and bowed to Selena saying, "Your words bring happiness to the entire Goblin Nation Heir Black, may it be as you have said." With that he turned and left her room.

Selena changed with Missy helping. Then Selena took just a moment to write a swift note to Grandpa Hugh asking if they could have lunch together today at noon if he was available. She gave it to Missy to deliver for her while she was in training, and then the two left for the cart room to get to the Mind Healer Hall in time.

While Missy did enter the Mind Healer Hall with Selena, she did not enter the little room, but instead sent the note and then returned to Selena's Gringotts room to tidy up. She had been slightly scared trying to enter without Selena, but she figured the wards would know that she was only there to help and they should know that she was Selena's personal Fay. Swiftly she had the room once again immaculate. She packed up the robes and returned them to Selena's home bedroom.

She popped over to the Riddle Manor ensuring everything was running smoothly there. She caught a glimpse of Frank taking notes as he gazed at the lawns and flowerbeds. Every now and then he would shake his head and write something down then continue on to the next area. Missy smiled to see the muggle not batting an eyelash at seeing the windows repair themselves or the rugs beating themselves of dust as they hung outside windows

Missy continued in her travels stopping in at the Potter Manor, where the other House Elves congratulated her on her curse being lifted. She explained that it was Heir Black who had done it and soon she would be coming to Potter Manor to try to free them as well, if they want to try. The House Elves were caught between hope and despair, but all agreed they wanted Heir Black to try.

Looking at Selena's schedule she penciled in time for their shopping and to visit Potter Manor, she also included Petunia's visit to the Nine. She disliked removing Selena's rest time or play time but there was nothing else to remove in order for Missy to follow Selena's orders. With a heavy sigh, Missy went to visit with Petunia and Doug. She casually asked Doug if he would like her help preparing his robes for the dinner party this evening.

Doug gulped and in a strangled voice said, "Yes please, Missy that'd be great thanks." Doug gave her a greatful smile and Missy promised to return to give him a hand.

Missy returned to Gringotts seeing as it was almost time for Selena to be finished.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Meanwhile, Selena had shown Teacher Snipboo her picture gallery, the hidden partial memories and the training room with the memory lights.

Snipboo was impressed and praised Selena for her cleverness. They moved on to creating false memories, which Selena had difficulty with.

Selena understood the idea and how to do it, but the fact remained that it had to be flawless from a real memory. She became frustrated and shared with Snipboo that it should come easily to her because of her eidetic memory.

Calming Selena down with tea and a soothing tone of voice, Snipboo disagreed with Selena. It was because of her eidetic memory that she had problems. Selena had never had to develop her imagination because she had perfect recall.

Puzzled Selena asked, "Why could I create my mindscape so easily then."

Snipboo gave a gentle smile and answered, "Everything in your mindscape comes from what you already know. For example every creature in your mindscape came from a book or reality. You did not combine any creature parts to make a new creature; they were already in existence in your mind." Selena's eyes grew wide as she started to understand what Snipboo was telling her. "Now you showed progress when you placed your traps, but again you did not come up with anything original, but only what you already knew when you thought of the word traps. Now try to come up with something made up, whether it is a creature or trap."

Biting on her bottom lip and frowning, Selena thought hard. Everything she came up with already existed. She burst out in frustration, "I can't everything I think of already exists!"

Nodding his head Snipboo compassionately stated, "It is very difficult. Let's try this, think of a cat." Selena had her eyes closed and nodded her head. "Now picture every colour you know and randomly select a colour not found in reality for a cat's fur. Got it, now show me." Snipboo entered her mindscape and saw a green furred cat. He praised Selena and encouraged her to change the cat by size and then by changing different parts of it, like its eyes or tail.

Selena giggled and changed her cat to be as tall as her head with a round fat belly, a striped green and pink tail with a black tuff of fur at the end. Next she changed the eyes to be all black and made the ears to be large and floppy like a bunny's. She gave it hoofs for the front and eagle claws for the back. She studied it and then told Snipboo she was done.

Snipboo praised her imagination and told her it was a great start. "Now just like a memory, we have to study this made up creature. Can this creature eat, run, play and behave like a normal cat or any other type of creature?"

Looking critically at her creature, Selena shook her head and switched the claw and hoofs and gave it wings. Now her creature could run upright and fly. Snipboo praised her efforts again and pointed out the wingspan needed to be increased to carry its weight.

After many adjustments Selena had a winged cat-like creature that could have been real. She placed it in a protective area and turned to Snipboo, "I think I understand better now. I can take what I know and twist it, adding and deleting as needed until it could be reality. May I try a memory now Teacher?"

Snipboo nodded his head and exited her mindscape. He now knew she would be able to achieve a false memory and he was relieved. He hadn't wanted her to fail and be discouraged. He sat waiting patiently, his mind on the next lessons he wanted her to learn. He had decided that he wanted to teach her some Goblin magic. He needed permission from Ragnuk first but he felt it would help her and she was such a fast learner that he wanted her to learn everything he could teach her. He didn't want their time together to end too quickly.

Selena gave him a mental nudge to have him enter her mindscape and he chuckled at her intuitive use of magic. He entered as saw himself viewing a memory that he knew had to be false, but the details were so real it was hard to tell, perhaps they were to real. He watched the little girl on the swings being pushed by her Mother, while her Father called that he would catch her if she jumped off. The girl launched herself into her Father's arms and he deliberately stepped back, making no effort to catch her and instead watched to see the girl fall into a bloody broken heap at his feet. The Father's calm voice stated, "Oh how foolish of you Selena, you should have known I would never catch you." Then he turned and walked away out of the park as the girl's Mother came and magically healed the girl as she murmured, "Never mind sweetie I love you and I'll help you. See all better now." Then the two walked away from the swings and the memory ended.

Snipboo was disturbed at what Selena had created but he hid that and instead praised her for what she had accomplished. "Selena may I please watch a real memory, I need something to compare against and I would hate to point out errors where there are none."

Nodding her head Selena selected a memory of the time Doug had gotten hurt falling from his bike due to the dog chasing them. Snipboo watched it to the end and then nodded his head. "Yes very good, the focus is the same, clarity of voice and colours, details are sharp and crisp. Excellent Selena your false memory is comparable in every way to the true one. Now can you make a false loving one and also show me a true loving memory as well or do you need to rest?"

Selena bit her lip and said, "Rest for a minute I think."

Snipboo nodded and exited her dreamscape. He poured her another cup of warm tea which she cradled in her hands. With sad eyes he watched her struggle to come to terms with the false memory she had created. He continued to sit quietly letting her speak if she chose to do so.

After a few minutes Selena sipped her tea and softly spoke, "He planned on murdering my Mother; I saw it in a pensieve. He and his friend sat drinking planning a murder, as if she was nothing. He was proud he had a son, only I wasn't, she had hid it from him to protect me. He played with her mind, took her from the one she loved and who I should have belonged to. He never loved her or me, we were just his playthings. I'm glad he's dead, but then I remembered a fragment of his friend holding me and sobbing that my mother was dead and he was sorry. He said that my Mother deserved better and that he was sorry that he failed us. I am confused as to which is real."

Snipboo sighed and then gently spoke, "You need to understand that memories are without context. They have neither thoughts nor feelings to flesh them out and there are many ways to interpret a memory. Say for instance a battle is raging; all around men are killing each other. Who is the defender and who is the attacker. Which is in the right, those who defend or those who attack? Perhaps this is the first battle and the defenders are protecting their home. Perhaps this is the second battle and the attackers are trying to reclaim their home. Do you understand Selena?"

Nodding her head, Selena gave him a grave look. "It's like an apple that looks sweet and juicy but is in reality sour and bitter full of worms. Or perhaps it's like a gnarled apple sweet and crunchy from ripening on the tree. I cannot assume the truthfulness of one single memory, it must be judged by others, even if it is so damning."

Giving another sigh Snipboo cautioned, "That being said, it would be wise of you to proceed with caution in dismissing damning evidence showing your Father's cruelty. Look to the past to see the future Selena, history repeats itself and we must learn from it or perish. I think that is enough for today. Let us just rest and enjoy our tea together. You may create a false happy memory if you choose but stay away from the sad false ones for now. Don't forget, if you have need of me, simple call me on your Gringotts ring."

Selena gave a happier smile at this reminder and they sat in silence until it was time for Selena to leave. They bowed to each other and then Selena left. Snipboo gave a sad sigh wishing he could have given Selena the answer she longed to hear, but he would never be able to tell her that James Potter, her Father, loved her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena walked with Missy from the cart to her room to swiftly change and see if Grandpa Hugh would be able to have lunch.

They entered the room to find a parchment stating that Grandpa Hugh would be happy to have lunch with Selena.

Again changing into her blue robe and new boots and making sure she had everything she needed Selena said goodbye to Missy, while she covered herself with a hooded cloak. Missy had finished tidying up and had agreed to keep a discreet eye out for Selena's safety. She too covered herself with a hooded cloak glad that she had brought from the Potter Manor.

Selena left Gringotts and walked purposefully to Grandpa Hugh's shop. Upon entering she giggled to hear his stating his usual 'I'm in the back' phrase. She stopped remaining silent when she realized he was with a customer. She made sure her hood covered her face so that no one could see her and she idly fingered some belts while studying the person her Grandpa was helping. He kind of looked like an older version of the boy she had healed. She casually moved around the shop stopping here and there.

Abruptly she was aware that the customer was staring at her right hand. She looked down and almost groaned when she saw she had forgotten to caste a notice-me-not on her Fay tattoo ring. Slowly she dropped her hand and wished the ring invisible. Immediately she clutched her inner left arm as Frank let her know he desired to speak to her. Turning away swiftly her cloak swirled around her and she noticed the shocked eyes staring at her right hand holding onto her left arm. She almost ran from the shop as the man stepped towards her.

She mind spoke to Missy sending her to find out what Frank wanted. She heard the bell ring as the man left Hugh's shop and look up and down the street trying to see her. Swiftly she stepped back into the shadows and morphed her features and changed her cloak to a dark grey and drew the hood down to her back. Her hair was now golden blonde, her eyes a cornflower blue and she had a snub little nose and a few freckles.

Walking towards the man, she kept at a steady pace as he studied her and then let his eyes scan the street again, frustration briefly crossing his features.

She stopped in front of him and stated, "Excuse me." He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Again she looked at him and huffed, "Excuse me you are blocking my way into this shop."

He blinked at her and then narrowed his eyes studying her again. Then he said, "My apologies little one." and opened the door for her, letting her precede him into the shop. She wondered over to the boots achingly aware that he was watching her carefully. She franticly wondered what she hadn't changed when it occurred to her that her height, boots, dress, bag and voice were the same. There was nothing else for it but to bravely continue on.

Grandpa Hugh came to her rescue, "Oh there you are Lord Malfoy, thought for a minute that you'd left without your trunk. If you'll just follow me to make sure it is up to your standards, you'll be out of here in no time."

Lord Malfoy stared at the girl once more and then reluctantly followed Hugh to the back of the shop.

Hugh turned back and called out, "Be right with you in a minute granddaughter and then we'll go for lunch."

Lord Malfoy focused his attention on Hugh and started to question him, "Oh that's your granddaughter is it? For a minute she reminded me of someone else."

Hugh chuckled, "Yes Sir, everyone says the same. I swear she must have more than a dozen twins throughout London. She's right smart and takes advantage of it too. Trying to get out of scraps, claiming it wasn't her." Hugh wiped his eyes with a hanky. "Don't let those innocent eyes trick you any, not that she's a bad girl. She takes after me in that way, we just like a prank now and again."

Lord Malfoy drawled, "Indeed."

Hugh went on to explain about the trunk and the extras he had added. Lord Malfoy paid for his purchase, shrunk and pocketed it and then walked to Selena and stopped to stare at her, then he commented, "Enjoy your lunch my dear and I do hope your arm stops hurting soon." He carefully watched for her reaction.

Selena's brow furrowed, "My arm Sir?" She gazed into his eyes letting puzzlement and confusion show. "I'm afraid I don't understand, there is nothing wrong with my arms Sir." She then smiled at him letting her eyes show happiness, "Thank you for your concern and for your wishes for our lunch, would you care to join us Sir? We do love having company and making new friends."

At her smile Lord Malfoy caught his breath and puzzlement came into his eyes. His eyes stared into hers and his puzzlement grew, he faintly answered, "Thank you but no, I have a previous engagement." He paused, looked at her right arm and the bag on her shoulder then into her eyes again as he said, "Perhaps another time little one." With that he swiftly walked away and out of the shop.

Grandpa Hugh walked up and stated, "Better keep the disguise up while we have lunch."

Selena groaned, "What were all of my mistakes other than my voice, bag, dress and boots looking the same. Oh, my build and height too I guess."

Grandpa Hugh chuckled, "Yup worse of all you walked the same. It's the unconscious things that trip us up. Did he try to use legilimency on you?"

Smirking Selena grinned, "Yup, doesn't work on me unless I want to let someone in and then they are in for so much pain until I let them escape." Then she giggled. "Oh since we're here can you show me how to change my initials on my bag and let's set it for blood protection while we're here please."

Selena was glad that she had already told Grandpa Hugh about her name change last time she had seen him for lunch. It had just been a few whispered words but he hadn't asked for more information and acted like it wasn't important.

They locked up the shop and walked to the back counter where they were done in less than five minutes. They left the locked shop and had something quick from a vendor as they strolled casually down the street. Selena noticed that Grandpa Hugh was limping and she scolded him for not telling her he was hurting. She placed herself under his arm to help him walk back to his shop. She wanted to heal him but he waved her off saying it wasn't anything much just an old war wound.

She didn't want to leave him aching like this and made him promise to see her next Monday for lunch. Then she stated they were going to have lunch every Monday and Friday from now on, even if it was just eating in his shop while he worked.

Grandpa Hugh laughed and told her to scram as he had more work to complete before the day's end. After she left his eyes turned serious and sad. He had felt the eyes following them as they walked. Unfortunately he was unable to walk any more today and he prayed for her safety, although Lucius Malfoy hadn't seemed threatening to his Granddaughter, but still nothing good could come from a Death Eater's interest.

He rubbed his face and decided he would purchase an owl to have around the shop just in case he every needed a quick letter sent. Nodding to himself he pulled his work towards him and immersed himself in his craft. _Nice boots she was wearing, looked really expensive and that dress – fancy! – never seen anything like that before._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena ducked down a dark narrow alley, pulled her hood up, swiftly undid her physical changes and used her Gringotts ring to return home.

A few second later Lord Lucius Malfoy entered the alley scanning it swiftly with his eyes. There was no escape from the end and he knew the girl had walked into this alley. She was much too young to apparate, which left a portkey or disillusionment charm. She puzzled him. For a moment he had thought he had found Draco's friend, but when she had clutched her arm he had felt an echoing horrific remembrance of sudden pain. She was just a child, there was no way she would have a dark mark, and also the Dark Lord had been gone for almost five years now, thank Merlin! Or rather thank Potter…

That tattoo though on her thumb, it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. It would come to him, it always did. He shook his head truly worried for the first time. He couldn't read her mind, such a young child and yet he could not get even a glimpse of her mind. Perhaps she was a natural shield, he had heard rumors, but didn't believe them. Plus there was that faint knowing gleam in her eyes as if she knew what he was attempting and it amused her that he was trying so hard and failing. She had been so amused at his wasted effort.

Seeing that disguise so quickly donned while he searched the street for her, then as bold as brass returning to tell him to move out of her way. He admired her guts but she had a lot to learn about true disguises yet. He knew it was her immediately, from her smell alone. In that instant as she stood beside him in front of the door to the shop, he knew it was her and decided to play her game.

Unfortunately she had gotten away, but he would examine the two girls' smiles and see if they matched. He knew where to find her now, if need be. It was entirely possible he had found Draco's friend and Draco could stop moping and smile again. It was best that she had left; he wasn't exactly sure what he had planned to do following her into this alley. Kidnapping her would not have been a good idea; he had already worked hard to stay out of Azkaban.

Turning he exited the alley and returned home to continue his study of the two identical warm smiles.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Missy was sitting at the desk waiting for Selena to portkey in.

Selena removed her cloak and said, "Go ahead Missy what did Frank need?"

Missy waved a bunch of papers in her hand. "Just to report in his findings. He was very thorough and the House Elves agree with him. He even obeyed you about the caretakers lodge and gave details to fix it up."

Selena sighed and said, "Thanks for going for me. Can you take care of this or do I need to do anything?"

Smiling Missy said, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything. Now let's see your tattoo, your voice seemed laced in pain when you mind spoke to me."

They both looked at the snake tattoo, even Shisou examined it and claimed it didn't seem quite right to him. It was to be a simple communications tool not to create pain in either party. She made some adjustments and sent the same changes to Franks tattoo. She was glad she had the control to change his tattoo from this far away. She was becoming more tired as the day wore on and she still had a full afternoon and evening of lessons.

Heaving a sigh she got up and walked downstairs to greet her Mum and Doug before she left for Mrs. Tonks. At least she'd have some time with Doug tonight.

When she saw her Mum she remembered about the healing on Monday. So she took a few minutes to let her Mum know she had this option available, if she wanted it.

Petunia was shocked and so happy. She hugged Selena and Doug and thanked Selena over and over, until Selena regretfully pulled away. "I gotta go Mum or I'll be late. Love you, see you later Doug."

Racing upstairs Selena wrote a quick note to let Griphook know her Mum agreed to the appointment with the Nine. Then she rushed to the floor and left in the green flame.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ted, Andi and Selena were arranged side-by-side waiting for Doug's arrival via floo.

The afternoon had been busy reviewing their previous lesson and finishing up about Magical Communities. Andi had let her know of the plans for tomorrow and how she had prepared for it. Then they had gone over tonight's lesson and what was expected of Selena.

Andi had reassured Selena to just follow her lead, and even though she was the hostess, most of her actions were to be expected from the guests.

Being thankful that it was only the four of them Selena calmed down and while they waited asked for some further lessons on morphing. Andi laughed at her shortening the name and gave her several exercises to perform while they waited.

Andi had seen that Selena had a good grasp on the larger scale of changes, so she had her scale down and exercise the small details increasing the change over a longer period of time. Namely nails; shape, length, and colour; and then hair details; shades and highlights, designs, streaks and lengths; various curls, waves and straight hair.

Selena was so busy that she almost didn't notice when Doug flooed over. Straightening her spine she reverted herself to normal, hands relaxed and clasped in front, eyes on the arrival and a gentle smile on her face.

Ted greeted Doug and shook his hand, offering to remove the floo dust. Doug agreed and then Ted introduced him to Mrs. Tonks and Miss Black. Doug bowed to each in greeting as they likewise curtsied.

Andi had explained that Selena would only be introduced as Heir Black in a formal setting, like a ball, or once she was introduced as such to society.

With Ted and Andi leading the way, with Ted escorting Andi, Doug held his arm out to Selena and followed behind them escorting Selena to the dining room. Ted and Doug helped their partners to sit at the table and then took their own chairs. Ted and Andi sat on each end of the table with Selena and Doug across from each other on the sides.

Surprising them all Missy had decided to take an active part in the Dinner Party by serving them. Decorum had to be maintained so they were unable to thank her at this time. It actually was a good lesson to keep their society manners in place no matter what happens.

Dinner was a success and they retired to the living room to talk and have after dinner tea. Doug took his leave, first to Ted and then bowing to Andi and Selena.

Selena stayed for a few more minutes, to recap the evening and accept any pointers from Ted and Andi. They had only a few things which needed improvement on but those things would come with time and exposure to further dining experiences. Andi told Selena that she would expect Selena to return by ten tomorrow morning for their shopping trip and she suggested that Selena wear a less noticeable robe is she had any. Selena blushed and said she'd check.

Selena left for home where she found Missy, her Mum and Doug waiting for her. Selena exclaimed, "Missy and Doug thank you for your help." She hugged them both and then went to her room to change for bed.

Selena spent the next two hours spending time with her Mum and Doug, reading and playing games. After their meditation, Selena spent a little time writing a Thank you note for Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, which Missy approved of.

Missy and Selena found a mostly plain robe for Selena to wear tomorrow. Selena sighed when she looked and felt it, then she giggled and said she was getting too spoilt.

Selena crawled into her bed saying her usual goodnights and Missy left for her own room. Lying in bed Selena thought about how loved she was and how many adults were helping her in her strange life. She thought about Missy, who was as close to her as a sister.

Stealthily she got up and pulled the bookcase open. Staring at Missy's bedroom door Selena frowned and then smiled and slowly and silently closed the bookshelf. She was about to return to her bed but grabbed her torch and wrote another note, which she left on her robe for tomorrow's wearing.

With a satisfied nod she returned to her bed to sleep contently.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

She was small able to walk, climb and run. Her short black hair was always messy and she got cranky when she missed her nap or a meal.

Her head hurt and the big windows room frightened her. She was not in her bed and no one was around, "Mummy? Pafoo? Mummum?" she called starting to cry.

An older woman with short curly grey hair with a funny white hat walked towards her. She had a long robe on and it was covered with a white large apron. She came over and picked up the child, rocking to and fro. "There, there little Harry, your safe now. Hush little one you must be quiet. Let's get you something to eat."

The child frowned and asked, "Where Mummy, where Pafoo?"

The woman's eyes released a few tears down her cheeks. "They're gone Harry."

The child's eyes welled with tears, "Mummy sleeping. Why no wake, Mummy gone?"

The woman walked holding the child to a curtained of area and prepared a bit of cereal. "Mummy and Daddy are gone Harry." Then she fed the child and placed him back into bed.

The child's drugged eyes slowly started to close, "Owie." She attempted to touch her head but her hand barely moved.

The woman sighed, "Yes big owie Harry." thinking of how Harry's life would never be the same with both parents dead.

Selena woke and calmly reviewed this memory. It had to have happened right after her Mum was killed. Then she got angry and exclaimed allowed, "Who potions a little child to sleep instead of comforting them and letting them be with their loved ones. Why wasn't Pafoo, Moon or Tail there?" _Why was I left with a stranger? Who took me from my home? Where was that place? The woman looked like a nurse._

All she had were questions, so she meditated and stored the memory with the others. _Well, at least I've gotten out of my old bedroom._ Selena gave a wry smile. _Mum sure did great with hiding my gender, even that nurse didn't have a clue. Surely she would have done scans to see if I was hurt and why didn't she heal my head or help with the pain? It definitely was a magical environment; the nurse had a wand that she used. Never mind, put it away for now, one day it will make sense, I hope. Shopping today!_

Selena calmed her mind and created a false happy memory of a picnic with her pregnant Mum and Doug. Then she added in a Dad for them, who looked like Doug but older. He ran after them as they played tag, teasing and laughing. All three of them ended up tickling in a heap on the grass as her Mum sat on the blanket caressing her swollen belly. The memory ended as they walked towards their Manor home.

Although it was a happy false memory, it still caused Selena to be sad and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Shaking her head, she bounded out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

Returning to her room she paused and then quietly snuck into Doug's room to see if he was awake. He was just waking up. "Morning Doug," Selena whispered, "do you want to try exercising with me like I do at Gringotts?"

Doug closed his eyes and groaned then he leaped out of bed to grab Selena who screamed and ran out into the hallway and bumped into her Mum. "Ohh…Sorry Mum." Doug blushed too and muttered his apology as well.

Petunia looked sternly at them and then tackled both of them yelling, "I'm going to get you both now!"

Arms and legs flying they stumbled down the stairs and ran around trying not to be 'caught'. Missy came out of the kitchen eyes rounded in confusion. She wasn't sure if this was fun or serious. Finally they all ended up in a heap on the sofa, gasping for air and releasing a giggle now and then.

Doug turned his head to Selena, "Yup I'd like to practice with you."

Selena smiled and said, "Okay, just let me get up."

Petunia looked from one to the other and then groaned. "I have to get up first right?"

Both children solemnly nodded their heads and then laughed as their Mum groaned and sat up. "I'm getting too old for this."

The children protested that it wasn't true and that she had to take it back. Petunia shuddered and said, "Alright, alright I take it back. I am stronger, smarter and more gorgeous than you…" she paused dramatically, "combined."

Doug and Selena looked at each other then together said, "yup, no doubt, absolutely Mum." All three laughed as Petunia called them scamps. She returned upstairs while Doug and Selena moved the coffee table out of their way so they could exercise together in the living room.

Doug casually mentioned, "I miss practicing together."

Selena smiled and didn't look at Doug, "I've missed you too, brother mine." Then she started to show him the stretching exercises and then the pole movements as she breathed saying the goobledegook name.

Doug picked it up fairly quickly and was amazed at how smooth the movements flowed from one to the next. "This is even better than the defense lessons we got."

Nodding Selena started the slow stretching exercises again. "Yup and I need to show you how Teacher Boaxum corrected my movements for those as well."

Doug's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

Selena just nodded her head.

They finished up and took turns showering. They returned to the kitchen with their Mum to eat breakfast, which Missy had prepared.

All four were sitting at the table when Missy spoke, "Thank you Mistress for the beautiful door you made for me."

Petunia and Doug raised their heads and looked from Missy to Selena, who blushed slightly and said, "Well we all have our door decorated, so I thought you might like it too."

Petunia and Doug both wanted to see it and Missy agreed. Selena just nodded her head and finished eating while the others went to investigate.

Missy proudly showed them her door. Her name flowed like a blue stream in script form from the top left corner to the bottom right. Potter Manor was pictured as was Tyrellyn and Elysianna. In fact it was a moving picture showing the forest glade with the two sitting upon their thrones, magical beings all around. It flowed into the swirling dance as they celebrated Missy's release from the curse.

Missy whispered, "This really happened." Doug and Petunia stared at her and then watched the picture over and over again in awe.

Doug cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad Selena's my sister." Petunia hugged Doug and said, "Me too."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena entered her room to dress and noticed the note was no longer on her clothes. She grinned and started to change, then stopped and laughed to see that her guardian had changed this robe as well. It was not made of the same material, but of fine brushed cotton in a soft dove grey. Slightly darker grey vine embroidery edged the collar and cuffs only. Her underclothes were of gossamer and felt heavenly against her skin. After she had dressed and arranged her hair, she wanted to try some of the practice morphing exercises from last night, she found Missy in the kitchen.

Missy looked at her and said, "Guardian angel again?"

Selena twirled and said, "Yup."

Nodding her head Missy examined Selena and then said, "Good taste and you look good, not too much, but still fancy enough."

With a relieved sigh Selena said, "Thanks Missy. If I need anything I'll call for you. See you later." Then she returned to the living room and flooed to the Tonks. Petunia and Doug had left earlier for Doug's football game.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena flooed home exhausted but happy from her shopping trip. She collapsed onto the sofa reviewing the day.

She really needed to thank Tyrellyn for his gift of languages. They were in one very snooty and expensive robe shop, when Selena overheard the two saleswomen snidely commenting about her and Andi being foreigners and not deserving to wear their precious robes.

Selena was furious and decided to prank them so she winked at Andi and put on her spoilt rich little girl persona, allowing her heir rings to show. "Aunt I don't see anything here for us. It is so beneath us to even be in this…place." She picked up a satin robe looking at in disgust and then flinging it onto the floor with distain.

Andi caught on immediately and followed her example looking around with a sneer, "Well Dearest, it certainly has gone downhill from when I used to shop here. You are correct the styles are so unbecoming. Such a pity, as you do need a full wardrobe for the fall."

The two saleswomen gawked at the wealth displayed on the little girls hand and the words they heard in their own language.

Lifting her nose into the air, Selena commented as she stalked towards the door, "The clothes I'm wearing are so far above anything they have here. Let's leave the trash to those who know no better."

Andi and Selena walked arm in arm away from the store as the owner rounded on the two saleswomen in anger.

Swiftly Selena hid her rings once again and laughed with Andi. Then she sobered, "I guess that was kind of mean."

Andi shrugged, "Yes, but they did deserve it. They are there to serve not criticize those who support their employment."

Missy appeared in front of Selena offering to get her refreshments.

Selena groaned and said, "Thanks Missy, but I'm fine. A little rest is what I need. Oh, did you receive our purchases?"

Eyes wide Missy slowly nodded her head and said in an awed voice, "I had to magically make your wardrobe and dresser bigger to fit everything in. You bought a lot of things." Then she tilted her head enquiringly, "But no shoes Mistress. I saw everything but shoes and boots."

Biting her lip and blushing slightly Selena admitted, "The ones I have from Master Moonclaw were better than any I tried on. I just couldn't buy any."

Missy just wisely nodded her head, "When you find a Master's best product it is impossible to go back to what you had before."

Grimacing slightly Selena agreed, "It was even hard to buy the robes, because of my Guarding Angel leaving these beautiful robes and underclothes."

Nodding her head Missy agreed, "You did manage it though." Missy let the teasing twinkle show in her eyes.

Flopping onto her bed Selena could only groan in agreement. "At least these are clothes for summer and the fall. I don't even know if I'll be able to wear all of them. Thanks for putting everything away for me Missy."

Laughing Missy said, "Well, I am your personal Fay, that's one of the things I am suppose to do. Now do you need to rest more or should we go fixture shopping?"

Selena bounced off of her bed and opened the wardrobe to find her invisibility cloak. Finally she groaned and sent a pleading look to Missy.

Missy laughed, snapped her fingers and the cloak flew from the wardrobe and into Selena's hands.

"Thanks Missy, you are the best." Selena exclaimed as she tossed the cloak over her shoulders and drew the hood to cover her head. "Oh do you mind telling my Mum we are going now?"

Missy nodded disappeared and then in a flash reappeared holding out her hand for Selena to take, before Missy apparated them away with a POP.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Since they had already discussed exactly what was needed and what Selena wanted for her spa, it didn't take them very long to make their selections.

Selena spend most of the afternoon learning how to enlarge her room to create enough space for her bathroom, practicing and then carefully applying the proper runes. Missy was helpful by letting Selena do the work herself, only providing input when Selena asked.

They stopped when Selena had the plumbing runes completed and the stone laid for the floor, tub and walls. The counter was in as were the sinks and toilet. There were really only the finicky details left and the shower stall. Selena wanted to have a spa bath, shower and enclosed toilet area.

Missy could have pointed out a few things for Selena to add or change but she was letting Selena mostly figure it out on her own. After all it was a project that Selena had determined individually to complete.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After supper Selena asked her Mum to watch another memory with her. Missy agreed to watch over them, to which Doug gave an exaggerated relieved sigh. They all laughed at his comical look and Petunia agreed to come up now.

Petunia and Selena found themselves standing with a group of people outside of a house enclosing a small front lawn with hedges and a white picket fence. Of the group of people, they recognized Lily holding 'Harry' and James. Selena pointed to a slightly chubby man as her childhood nickname of 'Tail' and the old white long bearded man as Grandpa Albie.

The group faced the door of the house while Albie performed a complicated piece of magic, which took ten minutes to perform and caused him to visibly tire while performing. Dropping his arm down to his side he tiredly spoke, "There that's done. Peter as the Secret-Keeper you need to tell us the address please."

Tail, now known as Peter spoke in a reassuring manner, "31 Godric's Hallow, West Country, England." The house reappeared to the obvious relief of all present.

Both Lily and James hugged and thanked Peter and then Albie. Lily opened the door and entered the house with everyone following her. Lily spoke to the men as she placed Harry onto a blanket on the floor of the living room, "Won't you all stay for tea?"

Albie demurred, "No, no thank you. I must be going." Then he turned to Peter, "Peter if you wouldn't mind, I would like to discuss with you an apprenticeship in the Care of Magical Creatures post."

Peter smiled and nodded happily at Albie, "Yes Sir that would be nice of you."

Lily beamed a full smile at Peter, "Oh Peter, I am so happy for you. You've been struggling for awhile trying to figure out what to do." She gave him a big hug and then released him.

James clasped Peter on the shoulders and then pulled him into a hug, "Excellent Peter, things are looking brighter already. You'll be great at it."

Peter's face shone with gratitude and the love from his friends. He choked out a, "Thanks." as he and Albie walked out of the house closing the door behind them.

The memory ended.

Petunia and Selena stared at each other puzzled over this memory. Selena sighed, "My Father doesn't seem at all like the person we saw before." She turned to Missy, "Missy how long did you stay with my Mother before you went to live at the Potter Manor?"

Missy rubbed her hands together and whispered, "Mistress Lily told me to leave after the Ritual was completed but before the Fidelius Charm was cast. You had already turned one year old; I had to leave just after you turned fourteen months old. I was not allowed to be seen by anyone other than you and Mistress Lily."

Selena asked, "Who is Grandpa Albie?"

Looking frightened Missy answered, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Petunia looked at Selena and said, "This is our proof that he knew who the Secret-Keeper was."

Selena nodded her head and then in a very quiet voice asked Missy, "Missy did my Father love my Mother and me?"

Tears came into Missy's eyes, "I do not know Mistress. At times it seemed like he loved you both, but then when you were not in the room and it was only him and Lily…" she trailed off and then continued, "He was cruel most times. I tried to find a reason but I couldn't. We daren't have left you alone with him in case he had one of his moods. Mistress Lily had problems thinking, some days she just sat there staring at the wall, and then she would come out of it and be like her normal self."

Petunia hugged Selena and whispered, "Thank you Missy. It must have been very difficult on you as well."

Missy stood there silently crying and Petunia along with Selena pulled her into their hug. Missy whispered, "I couldn't save her."


	11. Chapter 11 - Pain & Revelation

**Disclaimer: My plot bunnies but borrowed original Harry Potter world and characters, with changes ;)**

**AN: Not putting up trigger warnings anymore unless something is explicit – most likely will never happen**

**Happy New Year's everyone.**

Chapter Eleven – Pain &amp; Revelation

Lord Lucius Malfoy paced in his study. He stopped again to study the two pictures before him. _It is the same girl, they resemble each other and yet they look so different. The smile is the same. Quite a disguise and why did she feel the need to don one?_

He was frustrated and turned away from his desk. He wanted to confront the girl for his son's sake. A knock sounded at the door and he sighed. _Perhaps Cissy could help._ His voice was a little brusque as he called, "Enter." He flipped the two photos over on his desk, in case it was Draco who walked in.

He was relieved to see Narcissa walk into the room. Unconsciously his body relaxed as he marveled, once again at her beauty. He held his hand out for her to take.

Narcissa spoke in a soothing tone, "What is it Lucius, what has you so troubled?"

He led her around the desk and handed her the two photos. He pointed to the blonde, "I met this one yesterday at the Trunk Shop in Diagon Alley."

She raised an eyebrow and examined the two moving photos carefully. "The hair, eye colour and nose are completely different although the skin tone is the same. The shape of the eyes is similar as is the facial structure. Sisters perhaps or close cousins."

He shook his head, "Same height, age and build." He paused and then said, "You don't think they could be the same girl?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and then she carefully examined the photos again. "Possibly but I am not entirely sure. You said you met her at the Trunk Shop? Did she speak to you?"

Lucius nodded and they entered the pensieve to review his memory.

Narcissa was astonished and paced the study, "The voice is either the same or extremely close. We only heard a whisper from the first girl." Then she suddenly stopped and laughed at herself. Lucius looked at her enquiringly. "Look at me pacing." She turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "I would assume you also have been pacing in here trying to determine the truth?"

Chuckling slightly he pulled her into his arms and agreed, "You know me too well, Beloved."

Silently they held each other for a moment and then Narcissa gently said, "We cannot determine if it is the same girl who healed our son. Let us leave it for now, we know where the second girl can be found if we decide to investigate further. Dearest come for tea now."

Lucius sighed and then reached for another photo on his desk and handed it to his wife, "This was on her thumb, I wasn't sure if you noticed it in the pensieve."

Narcissa casually glanced at the photo and then stared at it. "This is very unusual. I know this but what is it from?"

Nodding his head Lucius replied, "My thoughts exactly my dear. I **know** this is significant but from where? It will come to me but it makes me uneasy. This is powerful and important but I know not how. I feel we are heading for something dangerous or wonderful but I don't know which. It causes great concern in me."

Narcissa nodded her head and hugged her husband. "We will face it together Lucius and we will protect our son."

Lucius absentmindedly nodded his head and started to tap the photo on the desk revealing how disturbed he actually was by the encounter. Abruptly he asked, "Did you notice how long it took her to change into her disguise?" Narcissa tilted her head in thought. Lucius continued, "Mere minutes. Can a child know how to do that, let alone have the magical control? There must have been someone in that alley but I saw no one. She's smart and much too old for her years. The magical control to heal Draco and now this…" He started to pace again. "Narcissa in all my years I have never seen or heard of such a child as this one, she should not be and yet I saw her with my own eyes."

He swallowed and looked almost wildly at his wife as he held onto his left inner arm with his right hand, "You saw her when she clutched her left arm. You've seen me do the same many times when I have been called." He released his arm and whispered, "What if H**e **has returned, what if He is connected to her or possesses her?"

Narcissa grabbed a hold of him and held on tight. "Dearest, please let it go for now. There is nothing we can do, but keep an ear out for rumours. Tomorrow we will research the Library regarding the design on her thumb. Once we answer that question, we will have a direction to follow. Come have tea and put your mind at rest."

Listening to his wife's wisdom, Lucius calmed himself and then kissed her. They left his study arm in arm to have tea amongst the roses.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sunday was a bright sunny day and Selena lay resting in her bed when she woke that morning. So much had been happening that it felt good to just lay there for a few moments. Selena sat up in bed and performed her morning meditation. With all the meditation she had been doing lately she had organized her memories up to when she was one year old.

Frowning she got up and dressed for exercising while thinking of some of her memories from when she was a baby. Admittedly she had slept a lot but by the time she was twelve months she was awake for most of the day except for a nap in the afternoon. What was disturbing her was that she hadn't spent much time with her Father. For all that they were supposed to be in hiding, he wasn't there very often and she wondered how that could be.

Could he still be on 'missions' for Dumbledore? Was he just with Sirius, Moon and Tail? There were no answers and so she let the thoughts go. She was determined to finish organizing up to her fifteenth month today, if possible. Seeing as Monday she would have a lesson with Master Snipbue she wanted to be with him as she relived those early difficult memories when she lived with the Dursleys.

Softly tapping on Doug's bedroom door she poked her head in to see if he was awake and giggled as the mound of blankets rose and arched into a hill. A foot escaped the blankets and hesitatingly reached for the floor. Sneaking into the room Selena launched herself at the hill and it flattened with an ooof.

Suddenly Selena was wrapped in the blankets as Doug retaliated and rolled her off of him. They laughed together and Doug helped Selena escape her cocoon.

Yawning and rubbing his hair Doug sleepily mumbled, "Practice?"

Nodding Selena answered, "Yup." She left the room and went downstairs to wait for him in the living room. When Doug came downstairs they decided to go outside instead of practicing indoors.

There was more room for them to move about in the back yard and Selena had fun stretching and then sparing with her brother. After about an hour they entered the kitchen to find Missy making waffles for them.

Missy hesitated and then said, "Mistress your Mum is not well."

Doug and Selena both stopped abruptly and got very quiet. Selena murmured out loud, "Headache?"

Missy looked sad and nodded, "It's really bad."

Sighing Doug commented, "I think she's been hiding them from us."

They all looked miserably at each other and then Selena said to Doug, "The Healers will help her tomorrow. I'm going to get changed. Missy and I are going to Potter Manor today, if Mum says okay do you want to you come with us?"

Grinning Doug exclaimed, "Yeah!" Then he clasped his hand over his mouth and guiltily glanced at the ceiling. "Oops!"

The two quietly went upstairs and got cleaned up, Doug taking a shower first.

Selena crept into her Mum's bedroom and eased open the bedside table drawer. Seeing no potion bottles, her shoulders slumped. She knelt on the floor by her Mum's bed and resting her head on the bed gazed into the white face pinched with pain. "Oh Mummy," Selena whispered and then she caught her breath as her Mum opened her eyes a slit.

Petunia reached out a hand and rested it on her daughter's head.

Biting her lip Selena couldn't help that a few tears leaked from her eyes and then she whispered, "Going to take Doug and Missy to Potter Manor today so you can rest. Call Missy if you need anything."

The hand on her head stroked down her face and rested on her cheek. Not able to take her Mum's pain any longer, Selena practiced her calm breathing and entered her Mum's mind.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Pain...Confusion…Terror. Whirling masses of fire lit her head and body.

A damp cloth was across her forehead and eyes. Selena breathed shallow breaths as she lay upon the soft surface and tried to move an arm. She whispered, "Ooohh…that was a bad idea."

The cloth lifted and a person sat on the edge of her bed. Opening her eyes just a crack Selena saw it was her Mum looking very concerned at her.

"Mum?" croaked Selena as she struggled to sit up. She was feeling better by the minute and the pain was lessening from her pounding head. "You okay?"

Petunia huffed, shook her head and let out a weak chuckle, "Am **I** okay?! How about, are **you** okay instead? Selena I swear…what were you thinking? You are much too precious to me, please stop getting hurt."

Taking her daughter's hands, which were plucking at the sheet, into her own Petunia gently said, "Thank you for trying to help, but as much as it hurts you to see me in pain, it hurts me even more when you get hurt because you try something you aren't ready for. Selena please learn this lesson: you are more important to us who love you than any pain we go through. You know I am going to the Healers tomorrow. This was just one last migraine before I won't have them anymore. Do you understand what I am saying? This migraine was bearable because I knew I was not going to have them soon. You could have been seriously hurt and there was no one to help you. Don't make me tell you that you are not allowed to do any magic without supervision."

Selena gasped and her eyes grew round in shock. Petunia nodded. "If I have to I will speak to Missy and the Goblins. I don't want to prevent you from using your magic but if you will not learn to be cautious and think before you willingly sacrifice your health and magic, I will take whatever measures I have available."

Looking solemnly at her Mum, Selena swallowed and said, "I'm sorry. My head hurt but its better now. Are you better?"

Sighing Petunia said, "I am better but the migraine is lingering and could come back any time. Now breakfast first and then off you go with Missy and Doug to Potter Manor. I will stay home and rest today."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Standing before the House Elves inside the front parlour Selena nervously said, "I thought I'd try to remove the curse, of course I'm not exactly sure how it worked, but I do want to try." She looked at the House Elves before her and hoped one of them would volunteer.

Doug gazed around with awe. He hadn't realized exactly how wealthy his sister really was. Remembering how mean he had been to her when he was a Dursley, he blinked away the moisture that gathered in his eyes. He had felt guilty before and she had forgiven him when he had said sorry but now he felt uncomfortable, like she was more than just his magical sister.

He sighed upon realizing that his sister had still been nice and loving to him even though she had all of this. Thinking deeply he came to the conclusion that she really did love him and their Mum and she chose to live with them in a house that could almost fit into the parlour he sat in. Just because she had more and was more didn't make her any less the same sister he spent time with. Shaking his head he started to smile and refocused on the here and now.

Hoggy stepped forward and bravely said, "Try with me please Mistress."

Relaxing her tensed body Selena said, "Hoggy, my Home Fay." A brief glow was seen and then died away leaving Hoggy the same as he had been before. Selena bit her lip and murmured, "Sorry".

Getting up from his chair Doug approached Selena and gave her a hug as he whispered, "I love you sister don't get sad. Try again." Gazing into her eyes he nodded his head and Selena's smile grew upon her face.

She exclaimed, "You're brilliant!"

Shrugging Doug returned to his chair and sat down to watch round two.

Turning back to Hoggy, Selena allowed herself to examine him and look at the magic that surrounded him. Looking around the room she remembered the tour through the Manor and the care and pride Hoggy had put into her home. She recalled his proud face as he pointed out the hidden staircases and sliding panels which led to spy holes and hidden rooms.

With a full smile upon her face Selena gazed into Hoggy's eyes and allowed her feelings to well up, "I, Mistress of Potter Manor thank Hoggy, my beloved Home Fay for his loyalty and loving service."

Hoggy began to glow and the light surrounded him and then splintered into dust to fall and fade into the floor. The other four House Elves gasped and looked at Hoggy in wonder.

As with Missy, Hoggy had grown taller and his facial features had changed. He knelt before Selena and with tears coursing down his face looked up in awe and gratitude. "Thank you Mistress."

Laughing Selena helped him up and gave him a hug as she said, "No bowing, we're both magical creatures. Nice hair by the way."

Hoggy blushed and cleared his throat. As with the Forest Fay the House Fay had long luxurious hair. Hoggy snapped his fingers and a black ribbon tied his black hair back at the nap of his neck. He glanced at Missy and blushed again.

Missy's eyes had rounded in surprise at receiving such a look and her cheeks blushed.

One by one Selena changed each House Elf into a Home Fay after she examined each one and allowed her love for them to come forth.

After a small discussion it was decided to take the Home Fay to visit Tyrellyn and Elysianna. Doug wondered if he would be welcomed, but then decided not to worry. He would show his respect and manners and hope for the best.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was early afternoon and Doug, Selena and Missy were home again. Their visit with the Forest Fay had been another celebration of wonder and hope. Doug won over everyone there by his obvious awe and respect for everyone he saw. Many who had grievances against muggles paused and thought perhaps there was hope for muggles after all.

The magical creatures had watched the teasing and love between the siblings and felt at ease watching their childish actions towards each other. Doug and Selena had played with the other 'young ones' and the older ones relaxed when Doug just laughed at being thrown into the lake by the centaurs. They laughed when Doug pulled Selena in too. Though some watched the Shadow and feared its response, when it did nothing they sighed in relief and encouraged the smaller young ones to go play too.

Selena spent a bit of time conversing quietly with the Dryads and came home with a tall thick black oak tree branch.

The rest of the afternoon was spent either quietly in their rooms, outside flying or in the living room reading or playing games.

Missy discreetly watched Selena as she sat under the cherry tree with her hands holding the oak branch. It was Doug's turn to fly and Selena was contemplating the Dryads instructions, while Missy was there to watch over them.

With her eyes closed Selena carefully stroked the branch with her hands and magic while she thought of her Grandpa Hugh. A cherry fell down and hit the branch which had swirls of magic flowing around it. Selena just continued to rub the branch with her hands now spreading the cherry juice along the wood. When her magic told her it was finished her hands stilled and her eyes opened.

Smiling her delight she examined the sturdy walking stick in her hands. The glossy black oak had a red hint to it that turned into deep black within its spirals. The top had a wider spiraled knob that allowed the hand to fit perfectly around its last spiral. It was beautiful and Selena breathed thanks to the Dryads for their gift. Shrinking the walking stick Selena placed it into a pocket and watched Doug continuing to fly around their back yard.

Missy marveled at what her Mistress had accomplished and shortly thereafter they all returned inside.

Petunia was up and feeling much better now so they spent the rest of the day lazily together. Although they were supposed to be working on potions that afternoon, none felt up to it and instead they studied or read instead. Selena also spent time organizing the last of her memories with the Potters. She was now ready for her next lesson with Master Snipbue on Monday.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early Monday morning arrived and Missy and Selena were up ready to go. Selena was anxious about her Mum's healing. "So Missy I will be here at quarter to one to take Mum to Gringotts."

Missy arched an eyebrow and firmly stated, "No you won't. There is a black string portkey here ready to take your Mum. No arguing, the Goblins have provided it and they expect her to come that way. You, on the other hand have Pureblood training at one o'clock and that is where you will be. Plus you need to be having lunch with your Grandpa Hugh – you promised."

Giving a pleading look that did nothing to Missy's determined expression, Selena gave up and said, "Yes Missy I will do as you say. But if anything happens…"

Missy interrupted, "I will whisk you away immediately to your Mum."

Having to be content with that, Selena used her ring to take them to Gringotts. Missy returned home and Selena made her way to Warrior Training. She opened the door being wary of being attacked and she felt a disturbance in the shadows. Narrowing her eyes she casually walked into the shadows and between one step and the next she shadow traveled within five feet behind the disturbance.

After she assessed the situation she coalesced her shadowy form and curtsied to Ragnuk, "Good morning friend Ragnuk, may your ears hear what your eyes cannot. How are you?"

Ragnuk stiffened and turned to study her before nodding. "I am well friend Heir Black, and you?"

Shrugging Selena said, "Fair, my Mum is being healed today." Her eyes roamed the room while her magic searched the darkness for hidden threats.

Nodding Ragnuk said, "Do not be concerned she will be well looked after." He paused and then said, "I have come to watch your training for awhile."

Refocusing her eyes upon Ragnuk, Selena smiled and said, "Perhaps I will see you fight with Teacher Boaxum, if you don't mind a Trainee being so honoured."

Releasing a snort Ragnuk replied, "If I don't end up on the floor, you will be honoured as will I. High Warrior Boaxum could have pursued and received any position within the Goblin Nation but chose to train warriors instead."

"His choice honours us all and strengthens the Goblin Nation." Selena said with a smirk.

Merely bowing his head in acknowledgement, Ragnuk waved Selena to accompany him towards the doors. As they walked forward in silence Boaxum entered and after shutting the door bowed to them both.

Selena had already bowed at the opening of the door, as was proper respect for her teacher. Immediately the two started to stretch and Ragnuk hastened to catch up. He noticed Selena was speaking softly in Gobbledegook as she performed each exercise.

Three poles whizzed in the air and Ragnuk was surprised to find that he was the only one not yet moving into the pole exercises.

This time Selena spoke in a normal volume for every Goblin word she spoke. Ragnuk was becoming impressed and by the time it was time for a break he was shocked at the level of difficulty Selena had already achieved. He thought quickly and realized this was Selena's fourth lesson. He caught his breath and calmed his racing heart.

He had planned on having Selena taught until she turned eleven in five years. Now he realized she most likely would only need two or three years and she could be the best Boaxum had ever trained. Fear grew in his heart at training a weapon that could so easily turn on his people and decimate them.

Turning his eyes upon the young child before him, he watched her fight back to back with Boaxum and awe filled him at how they moved together. Parry, thrust, step and turn. All in a dance of synchronized violence. It was beautiful and compelling to watch and Ragnuk dared not take his eyes from the two.

They were finishing their snack when Ragnuk spoke to Boaxum, "I have decided to grant your Trainees' request. Healer Snipbue will be in charge of administering the snake venom. It will only be administered on Mondays and Fridays immediately after Warrior Training."

Turning to Selena, Ragnuk enquired, "Heir Black may I meet Familiar Shisou?"

Quickly Selena mind spoke to Shisou and he slithered onto the table to stare at Ragnuk. Shisou's tongue flickered in the air capturing the scent of Ragnuk. Sitting perfectly still Ragnuk watched Shisou knowing just how dangerous the snake really was.

Deciding that he would err to the side of respect and nonthreatening manners, Ragnuk said, "Welcome Familiar Shisou, it is an honour to meet the one who protects Selena. I appreciate your restraint during these lessons."

Shisou hissed and then slithered closer to Ragnuk as Selena spoke, "He is pleased to meet the one who had befriended me and helped me become more lethal." She giggled and then continued, "He wishes to touch your skin and catch more of your scent, if you will allow him. You as well please Teacher Boaxum, if you will."

Ragnuk agreed and Shisou slithered up his arm and around his neck and back down the same arm, though his throat involuntarily convulsed when Shisou was wrapped around his throat.

Boaxum nodded and Shisou performed the same route with him before slithering to Selena and becoming a tattoo again.

Selena smiled and spoke softly, "Shisou thanks you both for allowing him to recognize your scent. He wishes for training when it next grows warm so that he might fight with me." She paused and thoughtfully said, "I think he means early next summer. He agrees to provide venom and wants to scent Teacher Snipbue as well."

The rest of the lesson went well and Ragnuk did join in but laughingly claimed he had been sitting behind a desk for far too long and would not fare well against a fight with High Warrior Boaxum. He did fight with Selena and Boaxum against ten practice dummies, each ensuring the other two were protected. Selena was glowing with excitement and thanked them both with a deep bow.

Ragnuk stayed for the remainder of the lesson and traveled with them, Selena was driving, by cart for breakfast at the Goblin Hall.

Selena was going to take a seat at one of the lower tables but Ragnuk had taken her arm once they had left the cart and he now guided her to the High Table. Although she was watched, the Goblins continued their breakfast and discussions. Boaxum followed in their wake and sat beside his Trainee so that she was between the two.

Ragnuk filled his plate and then casually said, "Perhaps in the future I may join you and High Warrior for another practice. I find I have missed training and allowed my body and reflexes to not be in top form."

Selena gave a hopeful look at her Teacher who rolled his eyes and stated, "We would be honoured if you cared to join us when you can. Perhaps you will improve enough to be a challenge one day. Right now I think my Trainee could press you hard for a win."

Ragnuk laughed, causing those who noticed to watch them carefully. The Goblins returned to their meal when no weapon was drawn and no blood flowed. Replying in Gobbledegook Ragnuk said, "I do not doubt it. She will be your finest achievement High Warrior Boaxum."

Boaxum nodded and turned to Selena and said in Gobbledegook, "Do not look surprised Trainee; I knew this during your first lesson."

When Selena replied in flawless Gobbledegook, Ragnuk controlled his reaction with a single clench of his jaw. "You both honour me. Thank you." Ragnuk had not realized she was quite so proficient in their language.

The three returned to their meal. Selena left the Goblin Hall, taking some passengers with her and thereby earning some galleons. Returning to her room she showered and quickly changed into her mind training cloak. Missy was there to help her and Selena was very thankful for her help with her tangled wet hair.

Once Selena was in the little room with Teacher Snipbue, she shared what she had organized of her memories and finished by showing him her 'happy' false memory. Snipbue was pleased and together they examined her first memories of living with the Dursleys.

It was extremely difficult for them both and they took many breaks, especially after viewing the first time Selena was hit and left crying and bleeding in her pitch black cupboard. At that point Snipbue stopped reviewing memories and instead taught Selena how to distance her emotions from the memory. He cautioned her to be very careful that she didn't disassociate her feelings completely but just enough to not feel battered while viewing her memories.

Selena listened carefully and promised to practice the necessary thinking involved. She discussed with him the healing she had done when she healed her eyes and accidentally her body as well. Hesitatingly she also shared the pain and compassion she had felt with her Mum's pain. She then told him of what she had done and how her Mum had corrected her.

Snipbue nodded and asked if she needed any clarification and if she could see her same emotional response for both incidences.

Examining her feelings Selena nodded as she saw the similarities. "Is it wrong to feel that way?"

Gravely Snipbue replied, "No, it is good for you to feel compassion and love for others. Let me put it another way. A man has been travelling for a few days and has a loaf of bread remaining for his journey. He will not be able to obtain more food until he reaches his destination, many days hence. He comes upon a poor travelling old woman who asks for a bite as she has nothing. Now how should the man respond?"

Frowning Selena answered, "I would give her the bread of course but I shouldn't give her all of it."

Smiling Snipbue continued, "Correct. If the man gives her all of the bread he is a fool. If he gives nothing he is likely condemning her to death. If he shares with her, he has saved her life and will receive her blessings. Just on a side note, I have found that magic takes notice of such things, so do be careful. Which do you think you have been so far?"

Giving a great big sigh Selena groaned out, "The fool. Thank you Teacher Snipbue."

Snipbue inclined his head and the two drank their tea in silence. Snipbue asked, "Can you guess the emotions each felt with the differing responses?"

Slowly nodding Selena answered, "Yes. The one who gave no bread thought only of his own self, he looked down on her?" Snipbue nodded and Selena continued, "The one who gave all the bread felt great compassion but he put her above his own needs and risked his health and even life. The one who shared treated her as his equal, and valued both lives."

"In Warrior training you will learn to see each fight and determine if it is wise to fight or retreat to fight another time." Snipbue smiled at the interest Selena showed. "This is what you must do in all areas of your life. Assess the situation letting your values and logic guide you and then make your decision. Over time it will become easier to think this way."

They talked of other things and tried the next painful memory. It had been easier for Selena to deal with but later she stated that she didn't want to try again without him guiding her. Snipbue reassured her that her decision was the best course to follow.

Selena received Teacher Snipbue's permission to have Shisou taste his scent and once that was done they entered her mindscape. They relaxed in her Fire Castle as Snipbue discussed with them the best way to extract Shisou's venom. Snipbue explained in full how they were going to slowly increase the poison into Selena's body until she would become immune.

It was time for their lesson to end and Snipbue said he would take a small sample of the venom next Friday and perform testing on it to see how lethal it was. Next Monday he would have a precise plan and they could start that day if she consented.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After Selena left Snipbue allowed his frustrated anger and compassion to show. Even though they had just meditated Snipbue's warrior Goblin blood demanded a release. Gathering his warrior clothing and battleaxe he quietly left the Mind Healer Hall for the Warrior Training Hall.

High Warrior Boaxum was there planning to advance his Trainee to the next level of weapons when he rose an eyebrow at seeing the Healer enter his Hall. He carefully watched the vicious attacks Snipbue was performing against the training dummies and was ruefully surprised at his expertise in Boaxum's craft.

Waiting until Snipbue had blunted the edge of his emotional outburst; Boaxum approached Snipbue and gruffly asked, "That bad?"

Snipbue gave a snarky grimace to Boaxum and then bit out, "Worse and we've just started. Now I have to calm down before I attempt to heal one of the ones who tortured her. If I didn't know that Heir Black loved her I would find it easy enough to pinch a nerve and let her die when we heal her."

Looking at Snipbue with new found respect, Boaxum gave him a nod and stated, "You are a worthy Goblin Warrior. I now see the benefit of Mind Training, assassin class?"

Grinning and giving a chuckle Snipbue nodded and stated, "The appearance helps."

Boaxum nodded at Snipbue's jolly innocent appearance and agreed, "No doubt."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Returning to her Gringotts room Selena was happy to see Missy was there to help her change. She quickly asked after her Mum and was relieved to hear that she was in good spirits. Missy left and Selena grabbed the walking stick and calmed her mind and body. She shadow travelled to the Trunk Shop and although she found it difficult doing so on the sunny summer day, she managed to enter through the shadows into the back storage room.

Selena gently cleared her throat and Grandpa Hugh gave a start and then laughed, "I was wondering how you were going to show up today, didn't expect you from there though. No, no you don't need to explain. I like a bit of mystery. No customers right now so we can close up shop and either stay here or wonder outside."

Shyly holding out the walking stick Selena whispered, "For you Grandpa." When he took it she snatched her hand back and held both behind her back as she watched him carefully. She didn't know she would react this way and was puzzled why she was so nervous and wanted to hide in the shadows. She realized that she was worried about if he would like it or not **and** that she was afraid because she had just handed over a potential weapon which could be used against her.

Calming her fears while she stared at him intently, she flinched when he turned and examined it. Forcing her breathing to return to normal she relaxed her muscles starting at her forehead and working down her body.

Grandpa Hugh was deeply touched over the surprising gift and he could feel the magic humming comfortably deep into his bones. He placed his hand around the first swirl and felt a pinch and then the stick adjusted itself to his grip. With wide eyes he gasped at Selena and said, "Thank you Selena, but this is far too expensive for me. It's a magical walking stick, far too grand for the likes of this old man."

Frowning Selena worriedly said, "It didn't cost anything except the asking. Is it wrong? Don't you like it?"

He looked at her and understood that he had taken the wrong approach. He reverently held the stick in his hands and answered, "Forgive me Granddaughter. I love your gift and feel like a King with it. It is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Tell me, if you will, who did you ask for it? Did you have to give anything in return?" He was still worried over what she would have had to give in exchange for the exquisite magical walking stick.

Shrugging her shoulders she replied in a nonchalant voice, "I asked a Dryad how to ask the oak tree for a sturdy branch and how to fashion a walking stick for my Grandpa. The oak gave her a branch it had been saving for a wand maker, but none had come asking in the last hundred years or so, so they gave it to me. Then Tithorea, that's the oak Dryad, she told me how to magic it. Did you know there are many kinds of Dryads? Well, only Dryads belong to oak trees. Meliai are for ash trees and Epimeliads for apple trees. There are lots of names and each tree has its own kind of Dryad."

Looking at her in amazement he felt his throat tighten and he gruffly said, "I have most likely forgotten and I would like to hear you tell me." He reached out and hugged the girl while he whispered, "Thank you again Granddaughter, are you sure you didn't have to give anything in exchange?"

Resting her head on his shoulder she smiled contentedly and said, "No. We were having a party and everyone was happy. They seemed happy to give it to me and besides if something was wrong Tyrellyn or Elysianna would have said so."

He asked, "Who are Tyrellyn and Elysianna? Are they family to you?"

She giggled and said, "Maybe sorta family. They are the King and Queen of the magical creatures. They are the Forest Fay and we are friends I think. They have really nice parties but kind of short." She drew away from his arms and whispered, "No telling, its secrets and I'm only telling cause your family. I'm hungry can we have lunch now?"

He took another breath to steady his pounding heart and answered, "Let's go sweetie. Friday would you like to come to my house with your Mum and brother? Oh, don't let me forget I need to get an owl for the place after lunch."

Selena morphed into her blonde disguise and together they left the shop, walked to a café and ate an enjoyable meal as Selena chattered away about Dryads and various other magical creatures she had met. Grandpa Hugh laughed and enjoyed hearing about the antics of her playing with the other 'little ones' as they were called. They wandered to Eeylops Owl Emporium and found an owl for Grandpa Hugh and then returned to the shop.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A man and woman had been standing across the way from the Trunk Shop when Grandpa and Granddaughter had exited. No one noticed the two just standing there, of course that may have something to do with the notice-me-not charm they had cast on themselves prior to standing there.

The man touched the woman's arm and indicated with his chin the young girl and old man. They carefully followed and walked passed where the two were sitting at an outside table. Turning into an alley where they had a clear view, the couple stood silently watching for a time.

The woman turned to the man, "Lucius is that the girl with the vine ring?"

Lucius nodded and his jaw clenched, "Yes that is her. The walking stick is new."

Narcissa shuddered and leaned closer to her husband. "I'm actually frightened of a little girl Lucius. Look my hands are shaking."

Turning serious eyes upon his wife, he held her hands within his own and tried to calm her fears. "We will be fine. We are just standing here and not causing any issue for anyone. If there is any danger we will simply go home or into a shop. I just need to know how to protect you and Draco."

Giving a sigh and trying to calm her alarmed intuition she nodded to her husband and fell silent.

They followed the two from the café to the Emporium and then back to the Trunk Shop. They watched as the old man fumbled with his keys and then they turned white in shock as the little girl turned around and stared at them. Then she smiled and gave them a dainty little curtsy and waved her hand before turning and stepping into the opened shop behind the old man.

Turning to his wife, who was now trembling, Lucius softly promised, "We won't return again unless we have business to conduct and most of that can be handled by owl." He guided his wife to the apparition point, "Come now Cissy we will leave the mystery in peace and let fate decide our course."

Never had Lucius been as scared as he had been when the little slip of a girl had acknowledged their unknown presence. Even while being crucioed by the Dark Lord and believing he was about to die, that had not terrified him as much as this little girls' power.

It would be many, many years before either would dare to mention the cold green eyes that had searched their very souls on that hot summer day. Neither had noticed the dark Shadow that had hovered at their backs though they had felt something terrifying and gave all the credit to the little girl.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena used her Gringotts ring to travel home and made it in time to kiss her Mum goodbye before the string portkey whisked her Mum and Missy away.

Doug and Selena gave each other a comforting hug and then Missy reappeared to keep Doug company while Selena flooed to Mrs. Tonks' house for lessons.

After twenty minutes Selena apologized for being inattentive. Andi gave her a practical lesson on morphing, personal grooming and dress attire in different situations. After an hour and half an owl appeared with a reassuring note regarding Petunia's healing. Both were relieved and Selena was able to turn her complete attention back to the lessons. Etiquette was discussed at length regarding gifts, thank you notes and friendships. It was a fairly easy lesson for Selena who appreciated it greatly.

At one point Andi gazed at Selena and requested, "Heir Black I realize that we have a business arrangement but I was wondering, when it is just the two of us, if you might call me Aunt Andi."

Holding onto her decorum with a thread, Selena's smile threatened to take over her whole face when she attempted to calmly say, "I would be honoured Aunt Andi and please do call me Selena or niece as well."

Andi graciously nodded and they returned to the lessons.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

When Selena returned home at four o'clock it was to a happy household and Missy had taken over the kitchen to prepare the 'celebration' dinner. In the living room Selena along with her Mum and Doug sprawled on the sofa, each needing the others physical touch. Petunia was reading about potions, Doug about Quidditch and Selena the Potter Heritage.

An owl arrived with the invitation to lunch on Friday from Grandpa Hugh. Doug decided to miss his football game in order to visit with Grandpa Hugh, which secretly pleased the girls. A reply was sent off with the owl accepting the invitation and to meet at Grandpa Hugh's shop.

Petunia, Doug and Selena, with Missy apparating them, tested the emergency portkey on their bracelets. When they activated the portkey, using a special activation word, they reappeared in the living room in front of the fireplace.

It was a nice relaxing evening and Selena even managed to finish her bathroom installations before she crashed into an exhausted heap in her bed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next morning at breakfast Doug hesitantly said, "Mum?"

Petunia lifted her eyes to Doug and smiled. "Yes Doug."

Doug softly said, "Ummm…It's been two weeks and you said I could ask in two weeks. So, may I please have a tattoo of the Evans Crest?"

Biting her lip Petunia sat back and tilted her head at Doug. A small frown appeared on her forehead and she asked, "On your right upper arm, I think you said?"

Doug looked at his Mum with hopeful eyes and nodded. Petunia sighed and said, "Christmas time and only if the Goblins agree to do it. Otherwise it will be a no."

Leaping from his chair he threw himself at his Mum and hugged her tight. Selena smiled and kept eating. Missy gave a small smile at how happy Doug was.

"Thanks Mum!" Doug excitedly said as he returned to eating.

Selena looked at Doug and smilingly said, "Now we'll both have tattoos." Then she glanced slyly at her Mum and nonchalantly said, "So Mum what kind of tattoo are you going to get?"

Petunia gaped at her daughter in stunned disbelief and then gave her a stern look. "I guess you will just have to wait and see."

All of them laughed together but in a few minutes as Doug was leaving the kitchen, he looked back to see his Mum holding a pencil and doodling on a blank piece of paper with a thoughtful look on her face. He nudged his sister's arm and after she looked back, they continued out of the kitchen giggling behind their hands which covered their mouths.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena's Pureblood lessons on Tuesday were a continuation of Monday's lessons plus Andi started to teach languages. When Selena mentioned that she could already speak Gobbledegook but was trying to read it, Andi blinked in shock.

After a pause Andi thoughtfully said, "When did you learn to speak the Goblin language?" When Selena just bit her lip and didn't answer Andi continued, "In the Forest at Potter Manor the Fay gave you a gift didn't they? Was this it?"

Nodding her head Selena said, "I was learning at Warrior training too, but I need to learn how to read and spell it. Could you teach it to me?"

"Unfortunately I didn't learn the Goblin language, but you can still study it. I will set some time aside for you to study it when we are studying other languages. I think we should start with English and Old English then move on to French and Latin. Is there any language you would like to study other than Gobbledegook?"

Selena was jiggling her leg and then suddenly stopped as she tilted her head and gazed steadily at Andi. She answered, "I am also thinking that I want to read and spell: German, Greek, any of the languages that will help me understand Runes, like Elder Futhark and Old Norse. Ones like that plus Italian, Parseltongue and possibly Mermish, if you think they have a written language."

Confusedly Andi asked, "You just want to read and spell in those languages but not speak them?"

With widened eyes Selena looked at Andi and then giggled, "I can already speak them that was the gift Tyrellyn gave me; the gift of languages, to speak and understand them. I just need to be able to read them."

In a strangled faint voice Andi asked, "All languages? That – that's a very generous gift."

Shrugging Selena got up from the table they were sitting at and looked at the pictures on the walls. She paused in front of one showing the Tonks having a picnic with their two children. With a faint smile Selena quietly answered in French, "They like me and I did something which meant a great deal to them."

Hesitating Andi, also in French asked, "If I may ask, what did you do for them?"

As Selena turned around Andi saw a very adult look on Selena's little face. Selena studied Andi for a moment and then nodded as she switched back to English. "I told them that all magical creatures were welcome to live on all of my lands. I did add that my guests needed to be safe though."

Andi opened her mouth to speak but then licked her lips before trying again. "That was very generous of you Selena. I understand now why they would want you to understand and be able to speak to everyone on your lands then."

Selena burst out laughing and said, "I didn't think of that Aunt Andi."

Nodding Andi smiled, "It is always better to understand others so there might not be any misunderstandings. Languages, along with customs are a huge barrier in diplomacy."

Wrapping her mind around the unique teaching she would have to accomplish regarding languages Andi suggested, "So we need language books, alphabets and words, proper writing and practice. Throw in a culture course and a visit to finish off each language and we could potentially accomplish what you desire in only a few years taking into consideration your memory."

Smiling brightly at Selena, Andi said, "I'm really looking forward to teaching you, but I'm going to have to brush up on some of the languages and learn with you on others. You mentioned Parseltongue and Mermish. I don't know those but I don't think Mermish has a written language. Hogwarts has a Mermish colony in the Black Lake, but I'd rather we visited another colony instead."

Selena nodded her head indicating that she understood and agreed that they both did not want to go into an enemy's territory.

With a faint frown on her face Andi cautiously explained, "There is something I need to explain to you about Parseltongue and how it is viewed amongst Wizards and Witches. History first, at Hogwarts all Black's have been in Slytherin with a few in Ravenclaw with one exception, my cousin Sirius who was sorted into Gryffindor. The snake represents all Slytherins and indeed is on our crest. We are usually resourceful, cunning and determined to see our goals are accomplished. Almost always we have multiple reasons for what we do. We think before we act and use our cunning to ensure we survive. We are leaders or the power behind the leader."

Taking a sip of her tea Andi continued, "Most others look upon Slytherins as evil or 'Dark' because we have more than our fair share of Dark Lords in history. If you examine each Hogwarts House you will see that we are almost exclusively Purebloods with only a few Half-bloods. What most don't realize is that the Slytherin House profile characteristics are also found in those who are abused, of which I believe we also have the greatest number."

Selena returned to her seat at the table and continued to listen raptly to Andi.

"Now the story goes that Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue and so was the previous Dark Lord, he-who-must-not-be-named. Salazar wished to exclude muggle-borns from Hogwarts and it is rumoured that he has a hidden chamber at Hogwarts and that his Heir will rid the school of all muggle-borns. Due to the 'Dark' nature of Slytherins and the blood purity most embrace, you can see how the Wizarding World would look upon one who is a rare Parseltongue as that has become the trademark of a supposed 'Dark' Wizard or Witch."

Making a note on her parchment Andi said, "We will look at the time of Salazar later and see if we can discover why he was against muggle-borns. Do you have any questions?"

Thinking for a brief moment Selena said, "You know that Shisou is my Familiar and now you know that I can speak Parseltongue. Shisou mostly is a tattoo during the day, especially when I am not home. But he still needs to feed and will no longer be a tattoo at that time. I have a very…different life from most. How do you think the children of Hogwarts are going to react to me?"

Reaching out with her hands Andi gathered Selena's hands into her own and looked into Selena's eyes. "Dearest Niece, you will need to build allies quickly during your first year, possibly start on the train to Hogwarts. You will have to try to stay hidden from Dumbledore and yet you will need a power base to protect you, which means exposure. You are the most gifted Witch I have ever seen even though you are still a child. I will do my best to teach you to be the Pureblood amongst purebloods. I know that you are already kind and gracious to all and have the strength within to stand up for yourself when necessary."

Releasing Selena's hands with a gentle final squeeze Andi smiled and refreshed Selena's tea as she said, "We have years yet for you to learn what is needed my dear Selena. Let's enjoy it and please leave the worrying to the adults." Andi nodded at Selena's smile. "Niece, you only have one childhood so let's make this one better than it has been so far."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The remainder of Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday passed as per Selena's new training schedule. Master Cordwainer Moonclaw returned with new shoes and boots for Selena to choose from. Again she was delighted with the selection and so chose and paid for them all.

Missy and Selena went shopping on Wednesday during lunch to find a magical expanding wardrobe that would fit all of Selena's new apparel and footwear.

While they were shopping, they made a brief stop at Madam Malkin's to 'help' her change the name of Jamie Evans to Selena Black, which she had in her records from Selena's first visit. As they walked away from the shop Selena gave a relieved sigh knowing that Madam Malkin would never remember the name Jamie Evans.

Returning home Missy took the old wardrobe into her room for her own use as she had been convinced by Selena to have a few changes of clothes.

Selena gifted the Potter Home Fay with a few hair clips, ribbons, elastics and hair grooming sets. Tears came to each set of Fay eyes when the gifted sets revealed the embossed Potter Crest.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Friday arrived and with it lessons and lunch with Grandpa Hugh. Selena was a bit sore from learning how to properly handle and throw knives. Her nicks and cuts had been healed, but her arms still felt heavy, like lead. Teacher Boaxum was very thorough in his teaching, including how to discern the imperfections of knives and the sharpening of them. He had gleefully told Selena that he had obtained permission for her to watch a Master Bladesmith create a knife on Sunday.

Shisou had given his venom to Teacher Snipbue for testing and had received a rat in appreciation. Snipbue casually mentioned that Black Mamba snake venom was rare and valuable; he also stated that Goblins did enjoy lacing their battle weapons with poison.

Grandpa Hugh's house was above the shop and they all enjoyed a nice lunch together. Unfortunately the time passed swiftly and it was soon time for Selena to return to her lessons. Doug wanted to stay and help out around the shop and Grandpa Hugh was pleased to see his interest.

Petunia and Selena returned home along with Missy where Selena then flooed to Aunt Andi's. Missy was to return for Doug in two hours. Doug had a great time and performed little chores around the shop. That day the two males bonded and it was no longer just Selena who had lunches with Grandpa Hugh on Mondays and Fridays.

Pureblood lessons were progressing and Doug joined Selena at the Tonk's for another dining lesson. This time Dora was with them and it added another aspect to Dining. It was to their benefit to learn how to handle mistakes when dining out and how to graciously ignore said errors. It was not considered polite to burst out laughing when Dora 'accidentally' flung a piece of lobster into her Mother's wine glass.

The night ended with the usual meditation and goodnights. Selena fell asleep with a smile on her face and peace in her heart.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was still early Saturday morning and the rising sun had just started to cast its glow upon the sky when Missy woke in the dark feeling uneasy. She felt a magical disturbance and left her room to find the cause.

Entering Selena's room Missy noted that her Mistress was mumbling and tossing about in her bed while magic swirled around the room. She was obviously having a nightmare and Missy spoke in a soothing tone to gently wake her Mistress.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was sweating and trembling in terror and anger as she viewed her dream memory in full.

_Flashback_

Selena was a fifteen month old baby on that dark October night. It had been a good day, filled with her parents entertaining her. Since the Fidelius Charm had been cast last week her parents had been more relaxed, especially as just yesterday Tail and Pafoo had visited.

Lying in her cot, Selena woke to feel strange magic entering her room and then blanketing the house. Standing up holding onto her blanket she stares into the hall from her opened bedroom door as she hears her Father yelling, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

Her Mother stumbles into the room picking her up as a blast was heard and felt by the two in the upstairs room. With tears coursing down her cheeks Lily's desperate gaze locks onto Selena as she turns swiftly on the spot. Selena sees the dawning horror on her Mother's face and then finally acceptance as shrill laughter is heard from below and then a green glow briefly shines into the room from the hallway.

A strange magical feeling wells up deep within Selena and bursts forth as a faint golden glow surrounds her body and then disappears.

Footsteps are heard unsteadily climbing the stairs as Selena receives a last hug and kiss from her Mother as she whispers, "I love you more than my own life." Her Mother places her gently into the cot and bravely turns to place herself between the danger and her child.

Turning her head Selena looks into the far corner of her room feeling a movement of air in the corner as she stands in her cot. A tall man covered in a black cloak enters the room and Lily immediately shouts out, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not my child!"

The wand is wavering and the man appears to be sweating and breathing harshly, his face is grimacing in pain. He growls through gritted teeth, "Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now."

Looking past the two, Selena notices a rat on the floor peeking around the doorframe and into her room. Turning back to her Mother and the stranger Selena hears her Mother say the activation words to her rune ritual, "Not my child. Please no, take me kill me instead…have mercy."

A red spell lights the room briefly and Lily falls to the floor as the man breathes harshly. Selena looks up into the anguished eyes of the stranger in her room. She watches in fascination as the shaking hand raises the quivering wand to point at her.

The man gives a scream of impotent fury and a green light encases Selena's head and body with burning pain. After a moment the green light fades and Selena wails from the intense pain. As the pain lessens and then ends she sniffles as she looks at the screaming man lying rigid on the floor as the green light had turned and attacked his body, his wand lying useless on the floor near his feet.

The sudden movement from the corner of her room causes Selena to stare in surprise at seeing her Grandpa Albie appear. She lifts up her arms wanting to be comforted and instead hears a muttered, "Oh no, no this will not do, not at all." The man on the floor slumps falling quiet as the green light dissipates.

Albie picks up the stranger's wand and another green light fills the room as he points it at her Mother and then in a pleased voice states, "Much better." He winks at Selena and nods saying, "No witnesses you know, much easier to control the outcome." He then casually tosses the wand onto the floor and turns a curious look onto Selena.

Pulling out his own wand from his cloak he points it at Selena and states, "Hmmm….a small scar, not noticeable enough for you to be recognized though and that just won't do."

Pain hits Selena and she shrieks as blood runs down from her forehead. She looks into the twinkling blue eyes and anger fills her little body. She releases the anger filling her in a wailing scream as the blue eyes look deep into her mind. The room shudders and suddenly Albie is thrown out of the house through the exploding outer wall.

Sitting in her cot, Selena whimpers in pain as she watches through barely opened eyes as the rat scampers into the room and changes into Tail. This time she does not lift her arms but instead watches as Tail places an object onto the stranger's body and it disappears along with the body. Tail raises his tearstained pleading face to Selena as he grabs the stranger's wand. He opens his mouth as if to say something but then jumps as an apparition is heard. He gives a last pleading guilty look at Selena and then holding onto a button disappears as well.

A black haired man with a hooked nose enters the room and as Selena saw before he gathers her Mother into his arms as he cries. Selena tries to get his attention by crying but then he too is startled by a loud noise and leaves.

Another of her partial memories comes into play as Sirius enters and the scene plays out as before. This time it continues as he wraps Selena with her blanket and carries her from the room, walking very slowly. He carefully shields her eyes from her Father's body as they leave the house.

A very large tall bearded man was standing by Sirius motorcycle when Sirius and Selena exited through the gated picket fence. In a gruff voice the very large man, Hagrid, obstinately refuses to let Sirius take Selena away and instead states that Dumbledore ordered him to take Harry.

Eventually Sirius hands 'Harry' over to Hagrid even though she clutches at Sirius' robes and whimpers from her pain and at being parted from the last person she knows. Selena wrinkles her nose at the smell coming from this stranger. Eventually she succumbs to sleep as the cold air bites her cheeks and the rumble of the motorcycle lulls her tired body and mind.

The memory shifts and she finds herself reliving the memory of the nurse in the strange windowed room. The memory fades and then she wakes to the nurse handing her over to Hagrid who covers her with a black cloak and after quite some time of walking she hears and feels that they have returned to the motorcycle and are flying through the cold air again. Feeling drowsy from the drugs still in her body her awareness drifts into sleep.

_End flashback._

Selena leaped from the bed in a cold sweat, her magic crackled the air as she clenched her hands into fists and trembled with rage barely able to control her magic.

Missy drew back in fright at the terrifying sight and fell to her knees. She cried out and begged, "Snipbue Mistress. Call Teacher Snipbue, please Mistress."

Turning rage filled eyes upon the quivering Home Fay Selena could barely register her presence. Shisou as a tattoo slithered around her arm unable to reform into a snake due to the magical field surrounding her. He and the House Spirits tried to calm Selena down but she was unable to pay any heed to them mentally as her thoughts returned to the full memory she had finally uncovered.

Doug and Petunia entered the room stumbling and sleepily until they saw Selena glowing with a green and gold light. Leaping back Doug hit the wall when a bolt of magic snapped in the air before his face.

Selena's mind turned over the words that had penetrated 'Snipbue' and she linked it to Gringotts. Turning her fisted hand up for her to look at the bronze ring, she pressed on it and screamed his name with her mind. Immediately a slightly dazed Snipbue stood before her and grasping her arm they disappeared, leaving a very frightened and confused family behind.

Snipbue and Selena reappeared on a rocky cliff above an ocean hitting the rocks far below them. Quickly Snipbue removed his hand from Selena and backed away swiftly. Selena faced the ocean and screamed her rage long and loud into the early morning, bolts of magic launched into the air and ground surrounding her. She screamed until she had no breath and then gulping in some air she screamed again and again repeating the process until her voice was hoarse.

Cautiously Snipbue returned to her side as she slumped onto the ground and lay to press her cheek against the solid rock. Tears fell from her eyes and she mumbled hoarsely, "She didn't have to die. I hate him. I will utterly destroy him."

Looking to where Selena was looking, Snipbue trembled and fell to his knees as he saw the Shadow. He looked back at Selena and heard her say wearily and demandingly to the Shadow, "You will help me." Snipbue turned his head and just caught the Shadow nod its head. A chill shook his body as he saw the feral smile on Selena's lips as she whispered, "Good."

With Snipbue to support her weakened body they returned to Selena's Gringotts room. Missy appeared within a minute of their appearing and Snipbue requested that she help Selena to shower and change into her mind training cloak.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena sat before Snipbue sipping on a soothing tea he had prepared for her. They were in the special training room and Shisou was wrapped around Selena's body with his head resting on her shoulder.

In a calm voice Snipbue spoke, "Heir Black we must review the memory." He lifted a hand to forestall her protests. "Shisou and I will help you, as will your House Spirits. Let us go to your mindscape, I fear you will need all of our help."

Releasing a shaky breath Selena looked at Snipbue with cold green eyes. "You have to protect my secret memory, even from the other Goblins. None can know of it yet, if it is revealed too soon even more people will die."

Feeling very disturbed by the cold hardness emanating from this little girl Snipbue carefully thought about his loyalties and the Shadow. He gave a short nod and said, "I will protect your secret memory, if I feel it should be told to anyone I will discuss it with you first and let you decide. We must enter your mindscape and protect the memory and then I will do so in my mind."

Together Snipbue, Selena, Shisou and the House Spirits entered her mindscape. Her mindscape was a mess as the dream pieces sealed in the urn had burst forth and like a bomb leaving behind destruction in its wake. Her Fire Castle lay in ruins from where she had hidden the urn. With a touch of irony Selena thought it didn't look much different than the House in Godric's Hallow had after her accidental magic had thrown Albie from her mentally and physically.

Slowly her Fire Castle was repaired and the memory watched. They watched it once again to pause and to examine and discuss the meaning behind each action of all involved. Once they had the memory sealed and protected Snipbue added his own special protections teaching Selena what he was doing and how to dismantle them if she ever needed to.

Shisou comforted Selena as best he could and provided a calm voice to the discussions. He even added a little of his own brand of humour as he questioned if the rat would be tasty or not.

The House Spirits were livid at the betrayal they saw through Selena's memory. They explained that the golden glow had been her taking the magic of the House of Potter. Snipbue added that her magical core had increased due to the death of her parents and becoming the last of the Potter line and Heir.

Hours later Selena returned home with Missy and a tattooed Shisou. Petunia hugged Selena and worry lined her face at Selena's unresponsive rigidity. Guiding Selena to her bed and freshly changed sheets Petunia tucked her daughter in and kissed the cold hard face as Selena closed her blank eyes to fall into an exhausted sleep.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Letting Selena sleep herself out, Petunia greeted her with a gentle loving smile when Selena entered the kitchen just before noon. Her smile faltered at the blank unsmiling face that stared at her with cold eyes. She sat with Selena who mechanically ate what was before her.

Once she was done eating Petunia led Selena into the living room and sat beside her. Petunia drew the stiff bodied girl into her arms and stroked her hair as she softly said, "Don't let them win daughter. Whatever you remembered must be awful, you may tell me if you wish and I do want you to, so that you may share the burden. But don't you dare continue not being the warm loving girl I know you are. Don't you let them hurt you and change you like this. Use it Selena, use it to strengthen you to become who you want to be."

The little girl's body loosened a fraction but Petunia knew she had not reached the core of her anger and pain. She continued to worry over who could reach her daughter and then an idea came to her. She led Selena to her room and told Missy to help her change into robes, while she did the same in her own bedroom.

When they were ready Missy whisked them away to Horizont Alley. Missy returned home to wait for Doug, who would be returning shortly from a football practice. Petunia had already sent a note to Andi cancelling their Potion lesson this afternoon.

Petunia led a mostly unresponsive Selena into Scribbles where Petunia drew Mrs. Scamander aside and pleaded for her help with Selena. Mrs. Scamander gave Petunia a soft sad smile and agreed to help the poor angry little girl.

Petunia hesitated and confusedly said, "She's not angry but cold and unfeeling, almost like a breathing statue."

Mrs. Scamander sadly shook her head and said in a soft voice, "No my dear, she is in a towering rage to cover her pain and unable to show any emotion due to her fear of it overpowering her." Petunia's eyes had widened in shocked understanding. "Now I will take her to my special cozy room if you could mind the store for me. Interrupt us if you need to."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Mrs. Scamander gazed at the girl attempting to sit stiffly on the cushiony chair. It was an impossible feat and the girl looked at Mrs. Scamander in dismay and betrayal.

Her lips twitching almost into a smile Mrs. Scamander said, "This is my comfort room. When I am feeling sad, angry or just out of sorts I come here to feel and be comforted." She handed Selena a light blue squishy ball that was very soft. "Isn't that the strangest thing you have ever felt? It is so malleable and yet I cannot destroy it. I've lit it on fire, hit it with cutting magic and yet the thing just continues on the same as before. I can't even nick the thing, but watch this."

A tendril of magic reached out to gently touch the ball and a picture of blooming flowers appeared upon its surface. Selena watched it in fascination and gave a small smile at Mrs. Scamander.

Speaking quietly Mrs. Scamander continued, "That ball is true to its nature and indestructible but it will change if I am gentle with it. You are being forged with cruelty little one and yet you are surrounded by those who care about you. Don't let the ones who hurt you change who you are. If you do, you will turn into that which has hurt you – becoming the monster you desire to destroy. Keep your compassionate heart and gentleness."

Selena hesitated and then said, "I want to hurt them for hurting the ones who loved me. How do I let that go?"

Giving a sigh the older lady said, "You asked before about my strength and yet gentleness and being a Lady. You are still so young but your troubles do not care about your age. Let's think about this objectively; is the person still in power over you, can they do the same to others, are they still doing it to others? If so, then they must be stopped but not by your revenge – that is a dangerous slippery slope – question yourself and those you trust if you are not sure of your judgments. Be fair and it is perfectly fine to feel your emotions just do not be swayed into actions against your convictions."

Mrs. Scamander nodded at the ball and said, "Keep it my dear I have another."

Selena bit her lip and then struggled to stand from the chair. She walked forward and facing Mrs. Scamander curtsied deeply and then rose up saying, "Thank you Mrs. Scamander for the talk and ball."

Laying a hand on the little girl's head Mrs. Scamander gently said, "You are very welcome little one."

They left the room and Petunia was relieved to see the return of an almost normal Selena although with a subdued air. Petunia thanked Mrs. Scamander sincerely and then left with her daughter.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena spent the remainder of the afternoon in her room with the strangle little ball and trying to destroy it. Eventually she gave up and took a bath with it floating in the bubbly water. When it got wet it randomly changed colours and Selena laughed as she attempted to guess which colour would be next.

Eventually Selena left her room, curled up next to her Mum on the sofa and let her sorrow and sadness release through her tears. Doug sat beside her and gave her facial tissues as he read their potions book.

She told them only a little of her memory and Petunia had a few of her own tears falling as she heard that the stranger had only stunned Lily, that it was a 'friend' who had killed her for some unknown reason.

Missy cleaned the house spotlessly and prepared comfort food to entice her family to eat. It was the only way she knew how to deal with the pain her Mistress felt.

Later that night Selena lay in her bed trying to sleep. She called out to Missy, "Missy I can't sleep. I'm scared please stay with me?"

Unable to deny her little Mistress, even though it was improper Missy held her Mistress throughout the night as both finally slipped into sleep.

The Shadow caressed Selena's hair and glanced at the Home Fay. It approved of her loyalty and devotion. It turned away from the sleeping females and left a jewel encrusted thin long box on the desk. Giving one more look at the two fast asleep he dropped a flower onto the box knowing it would still be fresh when she saw it.


	12. Chapter 12 - Young Moons

**Disclaimer: Yup still no profit.**

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. To all of you, Happy Valentine's Day.**

**AN2: Had to reupload due to scene break errors. **

Chapter Twelve – Young Moons

Selena woke on Sunday morning in gradual degrees. At first she heard the soft breathing of someone sleeping beside her. Her body felt heavy and very relaxed as she lay burrowed under the soft blankets. Breathing in she smelt something faintly sweet with a hint of spice. That's what woke her, an unfamiliar scent teasing her nose to discover what it was. Opening her eyes she saw that Missy had kindly slept with her keeping the nightmares away.

Carefully she eased out of the bed not wanting to disturb the Home Fay. Glancing at the alarm clock she saw that it was seven o'clock Sunday morning. A thrill shot through her body as she remembered that today she was to watch a Goblin Smith create a knife.

Looking around the room she noticed the sparkling box catching the sun's diluted light through the curtains sending prisms of colour everywhere. Her hand clapped over her mouth before the giggle could escape then she walked forward to examine the newest gift.

She picked up the flower, inhaled its wonderful scent and smiled brightly. Her guardian angel had left her the flower she had picked as part of her tattoo. Laying the flower aside she sat in her desk chair and marveled at the box. Delicate golden filigree held each stone in place and she realized it was a design of a Japanese Dragon.

Curiosity now filled her and she opened the box to see a four piece hair and dagger set. Each piece was black and had a gold serpent dragon inlay. There were two Kogai, a matching Kushi comb and an eight inch long kaiken.

The Kogai were about seven inches long including the sheaths. When the sheaths were removed the Kogai tapered to a sharp point. The Kaiken was basically a dagger with a rounded sheath matching the hilt.

Closing the lid of the box Selena bit her lip and wondered as to the meaning behind the gift. She would need to talk to Missy and the Goblins to see if they could explain it.

Sitting on the floor at the end of the bed Selena closed her eyes to meditate. She entered her Fire Castle walking the halls and randomly entering rooms. Suddenly she realized that she was at her hidden secret memory. Abruptly turning away she decided to play with her imagined 'cat'. The cat took her flying through the air of her mindscape and she looked down to see the different terrains far below.

Opening her eyes Selena glanced back at the bed and saw that Missy had already left the room. Swiftly she got dressed into plain robes then went downstairs. Missy was just placing Selena's breakfast on the table as she entered and Selena expressed thanks for the breakfast and for her presence last night.

They discussed the presents Selena had found and Missy promised to place the flower in water. It was soon time for Selena to leave and she did so using her Gringotts ring.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was sitting on a wooden three-legged stool watching in fascination as the large hammer struck the long red-hot rod of steel as it lay on the anvil held in place by long large tongs. Sparks flew into the air as over and over the steel was beaten, heated up and beaten again. It was called forging, hammering the metal, and then folding the metal when it was heated to beat it flat again.

There was, in fact, a whole team working on blades to create weapons. Two Goblins took turns beating the metal rod folding the metal about three hundred times or more. Then the grinder/polisher shaped the blade which could then be engraved or plated with other metal, such as gold or silver. At this stage jewels could also be added and a hilt of bone, metal or wood. The final Goblin working on the blade would be a tanner who either created a leather grip for the hilt or scabbard to hold the blade.

All in all it could actually take weeks or longer to end up with a worthy blade to be kept or sold. Today was just a small glimpse of the effort put into their creations so that Selena would enjoy and appreciate the blades she would soon be training with.

One thing that deeply interested her was seeing the magic each Goblin worked into the blade, whether it was deliberate or not.

Before Boaxum and Selena left, she made a point of greeting each Goblin in their language with an individual special greeting. Most just nodded or called her Goblin-Witch in reply. It was a special privilege for her to see their forging and Selena expressed her appreciation of the honour most of all to her Teacher.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arriving home just in time for supper Selena ate quickly telling them of her time with the Goblins. Doug was very interested and asked many questions some of which Selena could not answer.

Doug, Selena and Petunia biked to the park so that they could play for a little while. Petunia surprised them by going down the metal slide and swinging with them. They had never seen her as carefree and happy as that night playing with them. It was a memory Selena would treasure for the rest of her life.

They left the park after about an hour as it was another early night for Selena. She was slowly becoming used to her training schedule and the necessity of an early bedtime.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Monday was exciting as Teacher Snipbue met her in the Warrior Training Hall at the end of her lesson. He gave her the Mithridatism schedule and after she again acknowledged that she wanted to proceed he gave her the first injection.

It stung and there were side affects; at the injection site, tenderness, redness, some swelling and a painful tingling inside the flesh but numbness of her skin. By the time breakfast ended the injection site was back to normal. Selena's next injection was to be the following Monday as Teacher Snipbue wanted to proceed with extreme caution.

Missy brought Doug to Diagon Alley so that he could have lunch with Selena and Grandpa Hugh. Due to Missy now being a Home Fay, she had to either be heavily cloaked or magically disguised when she appeared in public. No one was to known of the changes Selena was making in the Wizarding World. They especially did not want Headmaster Dumbledore to hear of it and search for Selena or 'Harry'.

That evening Missy and Selena visited Riddle Manor to spent some time with Frank. He gave them a tour of the place, including his home. The repairs were almost complete and the Wards were in place.

By the time they finished the tour Selena's face held a contented smile, her 'Riddle home' was beautiful far beyond her expectations.

She called the House Elves to attend her in the front salon and once they had done so, she asked each one if they wished to remove the curse and become Home Fay like Missy. They all gratefully accepted and Selena had to make sure she said the particular Family House they served. After they were changed, one fearful male Fay knelt before Selena asking if his wife and children could be changed as well tonight.

Selena was upset over her thoughtlessness and was hard pressed to stop her tears from escaping. She huskily said, "Of course, I am only sorry I did not think of it. Is there anyone else who has a spouse or children needing to be changed?" When the others answered that there were none she turned to the married Fay and asked, "Do your children work for the Family House as well? I don't want them to be placed in service if they are too young or wish to serve elsewhere."

The Fay answered that his family would only serve the Shadow Mistress and that the children were taught to serve when they were very little so that they were trained properly.

In just a moment his family appeared. Selena took the time to talk with each one before they were changed. After Selena had removed the curse from the littlest Fay, she had a hard time saying goodbye to them, but it was past time for her to leave.

When they returned to the Evan's home, Selena asked Missy to order more Family House Crest grooming sets. Once Missy received them Selena would personally deliver them to the Home Fay.

Missy only smiled and said that maybe they could get a discount or that Selena might want to buy the company instead since she would be spending a small fortune considering the number of House Elves that served her properties. Laughing Selena told Missy to speak to Manager Nagnut about it. Missy looked shocked for a moment before laughing as well.

It was a very good night and whispers of the curse being lifted had reached many of the House Elves, though they would never mention it to their Masters or Mistresses. None wanted to remain cursed or be forced to tell about their Shadow Mistress. If need be, they would rather die cursed than to have the Wizards harm her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Tuesday Selena started her Language studies. Aunt Andi started with Gobbledegook, which pleased Selena so much that she gave an unexpected hug to her Aunt. Since Selena had already started to study on the Goblins' written words and symbols Aunt Andi thought Selena would be more motivated and take far less time learning it as opposed to starting another.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena had been missing two particular Goblins, even if they were still advising her by parchment, so she sent a note to Manager Griphook and Manager Nagnut to join her for lunch in her Gringotts room on Wednesday. They had accepted and the three enjoyed a witty lunch together. Selena requested that they have lunch together, if possible, every Wednesday. Griphook and Nagnut accepted and in the future, would let her know if anything prevented their attendance.

That afternoon was another Potions lesson in the Evan's home with Aunt Andi teaching from the wonderful beginner potions book. They were having fun and learning during the process. Andi gave them two chapters during the lesson seeing as they had missed a couple of lessons the past two Saturdays and also because they were very eager to learn.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That afternoon far away at a beach with a dock called Blackpool pier, a blonde haired hazel-eyed boy gasped for breath as he waved his arms attempting not to drown.

He was pulled from the water by muggles who had seen him struggling while they shot nasty glares at the strangely dressed older man who stood upon the dock frowning. Soon they would not remember the man pushing the boy off the dock or the little boy who had almost drowned.

Neville sat on the beach hunched over as he shivered under the blanket. It was his worst birthday yet, even worse than last year when his Grandfather and Grandmother had forgotten his birthday entirely.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was Thursday, July thirty-first and Selena was officially six years old today. Instead of her usual pureblood lessons Selena had the day off. It was her first birthday party since she was one year old and she was both excited and nervous.

She had decided not to invite any of her friends from school as they had lost touch when she had spent the ending of the school year at home recovering. Then too she would not be returning to school with them in the fall, so she allowed her friendships to wither away. Her life was now very different from theirs and always would be.

Selena giggled at seeing more than one flower in the vase on her desk. It appeared her guardian angel had left her a few more. Selena carefully looked around but didn't see a present for her birthday or a new robe.

Slightly disappointed she followed her normal morning routine but didn't wake Doug to spar with her. She just wanted this quiet time alone. After a few minutes she mentally scolded herself for her disappointment, shocked at how easy it was to start expecting her guardian angel to give her presents. She had survived without presents for five years and she had already received so much more than presents to open.

Finishing up her exercises Selena was in a happy mood and brightly smiling as she sat at her desk to write to her guardian angel. She had many things to be thankful for and chiefly amongst them was her loving family and magical friends.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia had insisted on preparing the birthday breakfast for her daughter while Missy was allowed to contribute by creating the birthday cake. Supper was dining out to which Missy would be disguised as an 'older' sister to Doug and Selena.

Missy had decided that birthday parties meant decorations and she had done so after everyone was in bed. Petunia had to admit it was better than what she had planned of a flimsy 'Happy Birthday' cardboard sign. Now there were flowers, floating balloons and a 'Happy Birthday Selena' silk banner. Of course the house was spotless as well.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ted, Andi and Dora Tonks arrived through the floo early that afternoon. Thankfully they had arrived before Sally and were already in the decorated back yard chatting when she entered through the gate. Missy had donned her 'human' appearance and was sitting next to Selena.

Sally sailed in and gave Selena a big hug then as she was handing off the present to Petunia whispered, "I am so glad that Selena invited some girl friends to her birthday party. Now tell me names, do the girls live close by?"

For a brief moment there was stillness from everyone present then the chatting and laughter continued. Petunia gaving a smile to hide her nervousness as she replied, "Oh do let me introduce you to everyone."

Petunia guided Sally over to the Tonks and stated, "Ms. Sally Litstone, this is Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, who is tutoring Selena and beside her is her husband, Mr. Edward Tonks."

Both Andi and Ted shook her hand telling Sally to call them by their nicknames instead, Sally reciprocating with her given name.

Still continuing with the introductions Petunia gestured towards the 'children' and said to Sally, "This is the daughter of Andi and Ted, Dora Tonks."

Dora smiled and gave a wave which almost knocked over her punch but Doug caught just in time. Dora just continued smiling and said, "Hi, nice to meet you." Then she glanced at Doug, "Thanks Doug and good save."

Doug just smiled back, gave a wink to Dora and said hi to Sally.

The easy interaction between the two told Sally that they were also friends and she was glad for it, although the pink hair was a bit shocking at first.

Continuing on with the introductions Petunia's voice softened as she said, "Sitting on the other side of Selena is Missy, a friend who just moved in down the street. They are best friends almost sisters really. If we could we'd adopt Missy."

Sally looked curiously at the small thin little girl. She had big shiny blue eyes and long dark brown hair which was striking against her pale skin. Sally's breath caught and she murmured, "You remind me of a fairy…"

A blush appeared on Sally's face and as Missy smiled at the complement, Selena said, "Oh I know, that's what I thought when I first saw her. It's magical just being around Missy."

Doug and Dora rolled their eyes at Selena's comment, though they were careful to be outside of Sally's vision when they did so.

Sally smiled appreciatively at Selena for making her comment seem normal and not out of place, then she said, "It's so nice everyone could make it to your birthday party."

With a partial smile Selena said, "Well, almost everyone. We met a really nice older man who looks just like a Grandfather ought to and we've kind of adopted him. His name is Grandpa Hugh. He doesn't get out too much anymore just mostly works in his leather shop. He couldn't come but Doug and I will have lunch with him tomorrow and we'll take him some cake."

Raising her eyebrow at Petunia, Sally silently enquired about the newest addition to the family. Petunia nodded her head reassuringly and said, "He really is a very nice old man all alone in the world. Like the sign you gave me Sally, 'Family are those you gather into your heart'. Everyone right here and Grandpa Hugh are our family."

Everyone relaxed and it was a grand day. Sally came along for the supper, but the Tonks went home. At one point Sally turned to Petunia and looking at Missy said, "She's a very helpful little girl isn't she?"

Petunia just smiled as she commented, "Yes she is."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Missy hadn't realized before exactly how much she took magic for granted until that afternoon and evening. It had been hard on her to not 'help' and it had been slightly disturbing being a guest.

Only once had Selena placed a hand on Missy's arm to stop her from cleaning up and fixing the broken plate Dora had bumped into. It had also been strange for Missy to join in on the 'children's muggle games', but she did and they all had fun.

Missy had always been devoted to the Potters and especially so once Selena had removed the curse from her, but now she knew she was part of the little family.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

At one point during the day Selena quietly asked Missy, "When is your birthday? And if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Missy had a twinkle in her eye as she answered, "Oh my birthday is December twenty sixth 1942. I'll be turning forty-four this year, but I am still considered quite young by the Fay."

Blinking in shock Selena responded with a strangled, "Oh!" Then the two laughed and Selena decided that she would ignore Missy's age as it had no relevance to their relationship.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After getting ready for bed, Selena and Missy went downstairs to say goodnight to Sally and Petunia. Doug had already gone to his room for the night and since it was a 'birthday sleepover' Sally didn't question why Missy was still there.

Selena hugged Sally and then her Mum. "Thanks for the best birthday party. It was perfect."

Petunia laughed then said, "It was good that most everyone made it. I'm glad that the Tonks came."

Smirking Selena walked towards the stairs as she said, "Yeah it helps to not have lessons if you invite the Teacher to your party."

Sally and Petunia laughed then called out a final goodnight. They visited for another hour as Petunia told Sally as much as she could about her life now, while trying to fit it within the acceptable muggle world. She told how Andi would eventually be teaching her how to make specialty lotions and creams, which she could sell.

Changing the subject Petunia asked Sally if she would be up for having a movie night out together with Andi joining them. Sally was enthusiastic and had spent quite some time talking with Andi about what she was teaching Selena.

Needless to say Sally had been very impressed with what Selena was and would be taught before she left to attend an exclusive boarding school in Scotland, when she turned eleven. Andi had reassured Sally that as soon as Selena had been born, her name had been registered to attend. Sally was further impressed to know that Andi had also attended that private school and would ensure that Selena would be fully prepared.

A friendship had struck up between the three women and Ted was pleased to see his wife's world changing from sad loneliness to laughter and friendship.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day, Doug and Selena sat at an outside table of Florean's in Diagon Alley waiting for Grandpa Hugh to join them. Selena was distracted by watching a girl about her age licking an ice cream cone. The girl had long dirty blonde hair, a thin wispy body and silvery grey eyes. The girl was dressed in an unusually bright yellow robe and a butterbeer cork necklace.

Turning slightly to see what his sister was so interested in, Doug sighed and got up from his seat. He approached the girl and gently asked, "Would you like to sit with me and my sister?"

The girl turned her unfocused eyes upon Doug and gave him a vague smile. In a distant dreamy voice the girl answered, "Oh all right then. The corks will keep the Nargles away." Doug's eyebrows rose at this statement but he still smiled and led her to the table.

After introductions were made, Selena gave a delighted laugh and said, "We almost have the same name, Luna."

Luna carefully studied Selena and then shyly smiled. "Do you dance under the moon too?"

Selena giggled then said, "No, not yet but I think I would like to. It should be out in the open, like a field or even the woods if the trees let the moonlight through."

"Oh yes but no shoes. You can come to my house and we can walk in the moonlight. We have fields and a forest nearby."Luna was very excited; her face was rosy, eyes sparkling and her lips curved into a sweet smile.

Touched by the innocence of the girl Selena got a bit misty eyed and said, "Thank you I would like to." Then she got a bit sad thinking that her life was very busy already.

In a serious voice Luna stated, "Just to be safe we won't go during the full moon though, oh, and Lughnasadh Blessings to you."

Doug and Selena glanced at each other and then Selena tentatively said, "Lughnasadh blessings to you as well Luna."

"Yes, same from me as well Luna." Doug didn't have a clue what Luna meant but 'blessings' usually meant good things so he was willing to go along with it. He was curious that Selena didn't know either and rather relieved actually.

At that moment Grandpa Hugh arrived and they ordered their lunch including Luna as well. They were just starting to eat when an adult version of Luna, except she had silvery blue eyes and no butterbeer corks, appeared at their table.

"Oh thank Merlin Luna! How you do wonder off." The woman turned to the three strangers and introduced herself as Mrs. Pandora Lovegood, Luna's Mother. "Thank you for looking after my daughter and feeding her. I'm so terrible sorry for the inconvenience."

The gentleman in Grandpa Hugh rose to the occasion as he hastily stood to reassure her that they were enjoying Luna's company. Then he introduced himself and the children, but he did not use last names. "My name is Hugh and I owe the Trunk Shop. These are my grandchildren, Doug and Selena. Please do join us for lunch, we have just started and enjoy meeting new friends."

Pandora was immediately put at ease and joined them for lunch. She studied Doug and Selena for a moment noticing the rich clothing Selena was wearing then said, "It is so kind of you to speak to an unknown child. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if Luna sends you an owl occasionally."

Selena was quick to take up the gift of communication and enthusiastically said, "Oh yes please! I have two other friends who are girls but they are not as close to me in age. Perhaps Luna and you could come for tea on Sunday, if my Mother agrees."

Pandora was charmed and thankful for two children who did not mock or treat her daughter cruelly. Most adults and children thought Luna was a bit odd and it hurt Pandora deeply when they were mean to her. She intended to encourage this acquaintance as much as possible, especially as she saw an interested spark in Luna's alert eyes.

Luna piped up, "Mother, can Selena come over to walk in the moonlight please?"

Her Mother hesitated and gave a cautious glance at Selena and Grandpa Hugh. She saw that Selena was looking hopeful and Grandpa Hugh curious. "I suppose that would be alright, but I would need to discuss it with Selena's Mother first." To her great surprise the two girls beamed at each other.

It was then that they exchanged floo addresses and the girls promised to talk tomorrow at ten in the morning. Shortly after that the little party split apart and Luna went home to tell her Father about her new friend. Pandora wished with all her heart that it would be a true friendship, but she steeled herself to comfort a disappointed daughter if ten o'clock came tomorrow morning and the floo was silent.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That afternoon Andi and Selena spent some time purchasing some history books. Andi was determined that Selena should learn to research in order to form her own opinions. To that end they spent quite a few hours reading the history of Salazar Slytherin.

The House Spirits were gleeful and M2 was quite talkative relating many stories about the famous co-founder of Hogwarts. Selena insisted that Andi take her to a public library to research the muggle world history during his lifetime as well. Andi was intrigued with the notion and the two were so caught up in their research that they cancelled the dining training in order to continue on with their study.

It was getting on towards eight o'clock that night when they laid aside the books and took quill to parchment to lay out then discuss what they had learnt.

Salazar Slytherin was a product of his life and times, influenced by the increasing witch hunts and the destruction of the life he had known; he had turned his justified fear into magical exclusivity. The two had discovered far more than just a few times when a muggleborn or half-blood had exposed the magical world resulting in magical deaths every time.

With this understanding they were better able to see the logical progression to pureblood superiority that had developed over time. In his own way Salazar Slytherin had attempted to protect those who were magical from death by muggles, who feared then hated anything and anyone to do with magic.

Selena asked, "But why didn't Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw understand him and help him through his pain?"

Andi had no answer and instead said, "Maybe they tried and he wouldn't listen or maybe they were too stuck in equality for all. Perhaps they didn't see the dangers and deaths that Salazar had. They all had very strong personalities with differing opinions on many things; this was one subject that together the three were against him. We may never know Selena, but we can now better understand his point of view."

Selena nodded thoughtfully and then asked, "Oh what is Lughnasadh blessings?"

Blinking in shock then letting out a chuckle Andi said, "I had forgotten, it's been many years since I celebrated. Basically it is the celebration of the beginning of Harvest Season. It is Gaelic in origin and it is always celebrated August first. If someone wishes you Lughnasadh Blessings it means they wish you a plentiful harvest, good fortune and health. It is named after the god Lugh and many people held festivals, contests and trading. It is one of the four main festivals the magical community celebrates. The others are Samhain, also known as All Hallow's Day on November first; Imbolc or Grighid's Day, which is the beginning of Spring on March twenty-first; and Beltane, the beginning of Summer on May first. It is getting late Selena and we will discuss this another time. Thank you for the reminder though and Lughnasadh Blessings to you."

Returning her greeting Selena smiled at her Aunt happy that she had learnt so much today. She'd have to share this with Doug tomorrow.

That ended their evening but over the years they were to have many conversations that would lead them to search for answers and a close bond grew between them.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was five minutes before ten o'clock in the morning and Petunia was fervently glad she no longer would get migraines as she patiently listened to her daughter whine. "But Mum, please! You've **got** to let them come for tea tomorrow and I **have** to floo Luna. You've just **got** to let me go over…please!"

"Selena Lila Evans Black Potter …Peverell…" Petunia huffed in frustration as she tried to remember exactly the correct order of last names her daughter-with-too-many-names went by.

Selena giggled then laughed out loud at her Mum's confusion. When those eyes glared at her and the lips thinned, Selena quickly sobered and softly said, "I'm sorry Mum. I'll just sit and be quiet."

Rolling her eyes knowing that she was being played, Petunia gently led her daughter to the sofa. They sat together while Petunia swiftly braided Selena's hair. Quietly Selena handed her one small fabric hair elastic to fasten her hair, which she had magicked. Quietly Petunia said, "Apology accepted. Now I will floo call the Lovegoods and after I have spoken to Mrs. Lovegood, you may speak to Luna."

"Yes Mum" said the happy voice.

The floo call went well between the two women and Selena was ecstatic to note that her Mum **had** invited the Lovegoods over for tea on Sunday. When Petunia took her head out of the fireplace they were dismayed that the 'call' had terminated. They giggled at themselves and their muggle assumptions that magic would know they weren't done speaking yet – it really wasn't a telephone.

Before Selena could floo Luna, a green fire appeared and Luna's smiling face was seen. The girls had a short but nice talk together, cementing their friendship a bit more.

At the Rookery, Pandora was humming happily that her fears had not materialized as she puttered about the house putting it to rights. _Now if they can accept Xenophilius, I will be able to rest easy in this friendship._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A bit later that morning Selena looked at a memory vial with her Mum. Missy kept watch over them, like last time.

It was a nice memory of Lily meeting a young boy her own age, who was a wizard. He had black longish hair, dark eyes, pale skin and a large hooked nose. His clothes were scruffy and he was slim, almost too thin. It was a collage of scenes showing the two of them alone together either playing or practicing a bit of magic, although a few had Petunia as well. Unfortunately Petunia seemed rather rude and said hurtful things to them, usually calling them 'freaks'.

A few of the scenes were of Lily bandaging the boy while saying, "Oh Sev, you've got to tell someone. Get him to stop hitting you and your Mum." The boy would shake his head and look away, his face set and hard.

The memories ended as Lily was excitedly packing to go to Hogwarts.

Once they exited the memory Petunia sat with Selena explaining how she had been so jealous and frightened, not understanding that she was pushing her sister away. She explained that she had wanted so badly to go with her sister that she had sent a letter to Hogwarts begging to go. She had received a reply that she could not attend as only Wizards and Witches were allowed. She confessed she hadn't noticed the boy was being abused by his Father.

Selena hugged her Mum and whispered, "I love you Mum for always."

Petunia smiled and hugged her daughter back while she said, "And I love you too forever and a day."

Shortly after, Doug arrived at home hungry for lunch after his football practice; the three females and lone male quickly put together a meal.

The rest of the day was spent on Potions with Andi, flying, playing and preparing for their guests tomorrow. Selena and Missy also delivered the Family House Crest grooming sets to the newest Home Fay late that afternoon then visited with Frank.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The adult Malfoys were sitting at their breakfast table on Sunday morning. Fine china plates held their favourite foods dished from gleaming silver bowls and platters. The cherry wood table was covered in fine white linen which complimented the peacock blue walls of the cozy room.

Narcissa patted her mouth with her napkin, took a sip of tea then addressed her husband, Lucius. "How is Draco coming along with Occlumency?"

Lucius smiled at his wife as he answered, "Fairly well, we've been setting up his mindscape and we have started organizing his memories. He's been a bit distracted though."

Cissy questioned, "Oh? What is he distracted about?"

Laying aside his fork, Lucius paused and a faint frown appeared on his face. "The girl, it's been a month and I have seen his recent memories. Did you know he greets her picture every morning and says goodnight every evening?" Cissy looked startled then concerned as she slowly shook her head. "Throughout the day he talks to her picture too. He shares with her what he does all day and what else everyone else is doing."

Arching her eyebrow Cissy asked, "He is still that involved with her?"

Nodding his head Lucius added, "Yes and quite frankly I'm becoming more concerned as it continues. After our last encounter, I can't justify the risk to his safety if they meet again."

With a thoughtful look Cissy slowly said, "Perhaps a distraction is in order."

Looking intrigued Lucius gave a short nod. "Yes, she is becoming an obsession for him; perhaps a week or two with Severus will help."

Cissy reached for Lucius' hand and softly said, "I will send a note today for Severus to dine with us tomorrow evening."

Lucius lifted Narcissa's hand, kissed the back of it then murmured, "Thank you my dear." They shared a loving smile and then continued their meal.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That afternoon saw Selena pacing anxiously in the living room while waiting for the Lovegoods to arrive. Missy had disguised her appearance and it seemed strange and wrong to see her as she used to look like.

Petunia caught her daughter into her arms then softly asked, "Daughter what has you so flustered? This isn't like you at all."

Selena let out a big sigh then said, "I know, it's just she's special, magical and close to my age. I just want to be best friends with her, but I'm scared. What if I mess up and she finds out how weird I am?" Tears were forming in her eyes and Petunia hugged her daughter.

Kissing Selena's head Petunia nodded then said, "I understand better now. What you are feeling is normal. Most everyone feels that way when making a new friend. Just relax and be yourself, if she is worthy to be your friend she will be. Remember not everyone is going to be your friend and not everyone should be. Friendship is a relationship that needs to be worked on. You both need to be the right type of friends for each other. Don't try to force a friendship, start off slow and then build it."

Nodding her head Selena rested against her Mum listening to her heart. After a brief moment the floo flared green then swooshed letting the Lovegoods enter their home. Selena stepped away from her Mum to greet their guests.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The tea went well and Doug was fascinated with all the stories Mr. Lovegood told. When it was discovered that the Lovegoods owned a newspaper there was the briefest instant of shocked stillness and then questions were asked to cover it up. The Lovegoods noticed nothing and after awhile the children went to the park to play.

For their part the Lovegoods were astonished to find themselves in a muggle home and that Doug and Petunia were squibs. Shocking them further was that a House Elf was living with them but treated as family. They could honestly say they had never met anyone like this family.

When Petunia had let slip that Selena was a Black and her niece but being raised as her daughter, there was a short but strained silence. Petunia sighed then gave a pleading look at the Lovegoods, "Please don't print any of this information in your paper, I beg of you. Selena has had a difficult life so far and she will have to face it all when she attends Hogwarts. Please just let her have a childhood while she still can."

Xenophilius gravely nodded his head promising that he would not tell anyone or print anything of their connection to the Blacks.

Petunia gave a faint smile and then cautioned, "Thank you but are you still okay with Luna being friends with Selena? If not I understand and if that is your intention, we should stop this friendship before it develops further."

Pandora looked at her husband then quietly said, "I have never seen Luna so happy. You are raising Selena and she has not been raised as a Black, so I think we should allow their friendship."

Hesitating Petunia said, "That's not strictly true. I am raising Selena and have done so for many years, but she is being tutored by Andromeda Tonks née Black. I don't know if that will change your opinion."

Looking surprised Pandora answered, "Andi is tutoring Selena? She was the only Black who turned completely away from the Black Family. No, we will not change our minds. Now the girls would like to come to our place to walk in the moonlight. I figured the sixteenth would be best as it is a few days before the full moon so they will be safe and yet have enough light. I will go with them of course to ensure they are safe, though we haven't had a werewolf sighting in our area for many years. But it is better to be safe than sorry."

Petunia looked shocked and stammered, "W-w-werewolf?"

It was left for the Lovegoods to explain about the truth of magical creatures in the Wizarding World. Xenophilius tried to sneak in a few make-believe ones but his wife just laughingly corrected him. He pouted a bit then brightened as he revealed that Dragons were real and rattled off the various species and their unique features. Pandora just nodded reassuringly at Petunia.

The children had arrived back home and listened with wonder. The Lovegoods were persuaded to stay for dinner and eventually left for their home. Just as they were ready to leave Petunia asked Pandora, "A couple of friends and I were planning on a movie night in the muggle world. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. It would be my muggle friend Sally, Andi Tonks and me, most likely this Saturday late afternoon and evening."

Pandora hesitated then gave a smile as she said, "Yes, thank you. I would like to come, but what is a movie?"

Petunia explained as best she could and let Pandora know she would owl the details when they were finalized.

Luna and Selena hugged goodbye. Once the Lovegoods had flooed to their home the Evans, Selena and Missy settled into their usual evening rituals.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Monday, August the fourth started the week's lessons as it usually did; Warrior training, venom injection, breakfast with the Goblins, Mind training, lunch with Hugh and Doug then Pureblood training with Andi.

In Warrior training Boaxum was training Selena to use intuition and knowledge to find an opponent's weak areas. He was also teaching her how to decide which weapon would be most effective against which enemy, when to sneak an attack or boldly step forward in challenge. That week they also discussed armour types and which areas of the body needed armour and defense.

Selena had brought her hair and dagger set which Boaxum was impressed with when she showed it to him. He explained the uses of each and told her he would set aside some time for her to learn to throw the Kogai properly. It was then that she learned that each piece was a weapon except for the Kushi comb.

Selena smirked at Boaxum, "Very sneaky to hide weapons in a girl's hair."

Boaxum solemnly replied, "Yes, and the Kaiken is easily hidden. It is used for personal defense and ritual suicide."

Nodding her head Selena commented, "Very Goblin of them." Boaxum only smirked in response.

With Snipbue, Selena continued to organize her memories of being at the Dursleys also she practiced her disassociation from her terror as they viewed them. Snipbue was very careful that he was not causing Selena to become desensitized to cruelty. It was a fine line but Snipbue was pleased with Selena's progress.

That afternoon Andi gave the promised lesson regarding the four main celebrations held in the Wizarding World. Selena was fascinated and when Andi said that she would discuss with her Mum about taking her to the All Hallow's Eve and All Hallow's Day celebrations, Selena had the biggest smile on her face.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That same Monday Professor Severus Snape came to dine with the Malfoys. Draco was pleased to see his Godfather and they spent a bit of time before and after dinner talking, well mostly Draco talked to Severus.

After Draco had been sent to bed, Lucius and Narcissa visited with Severus in Lucius' study.

Narcissa prepared their tea and as she was handing out the tea cups said, "Severus we were wondering if you had the time to take Draco for a visit this summer, perhaps a week or two if that works for you."

Severus accepted his tea then studied the couple. "Is there something I should be aware of? He seemed fine at dinner." He was further suspicious when Cissy and Lucius shared a look.

Putting her teacup down on the table Cissy answered, "It was nice to see him appear as his usual self tonight. Unfortunately that has become a rare occurrence lately." Lucius, who was sitting beside Cissy clasped her hand. Giving Lucius a faint smile she continued, "He has been distracted lately, almost pensive. Lucius and I believe a complete change would do him good."

Knowing that some information was being hidden from him, Severus narrowed his eyes, "I suppose you will not tell me what has distracted him. It seems highly unlikely that I will be able to help him if I do not know what has occurred. He seems fine physically."

Showing his agitation, which shocked Severus, Lucius stood and began to pace. "It is not something we are at liberty to share due to a promise we have made. I have no doubt that you will be able to entice Draco to tell you about it. It would be best if Draco was kept busy including a change of scenery. Unfortunately I do not believe it would be as effective if Narcissa and I were with him, besides we would only be able to leave for a day or two at this time."

Lucius returned to his seat, took a sip of tea then said, "I have been teaching him Occlumency and have become concerned with his almost obsessive actions. We shall be away during the winter and hopefully that will help Draco as well."

Becoming deeply concerned as Lucius spoke, Severus nodded his head. "I will take him tomorrow and return him on the seventeenth."

With a grateful smile Cissy said, "Thank you Severus, we are very relieved that you will help him."

Arrangements were then discussed regarding Draco's visit and where Severus intended to be during that time.

After Severus had left Lucius gathered Cissy into his arms and they comforted each other with reassurances that they were doing everything they could for their son's wellbeing.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was enjoying her Tuesday morning language lessons with Andi, although they would soon have to select another language as Selena was now starting to be able to read Gobbledegook. It was now after lunch and Andi was sitting with Selena in her living room.

"Selena I have something very serious to discuss with you. As I have expressed, I have concerns about being the right teacher for you regarding Head of House duties. Please think about what I am going to say and let me know your decision soon, but not today."

Andi paused until Selena nodded her head. "I would like your permission to approach Lord Black and request that he teach you. I will not tell him who you are, not even your name, but I will need to tell him that you are of Black blood and a Half-blood. It might also help if I tell him that we have proof regarding Sirius' innocence of betraying your Mother and lack of a trial. If he agrees, you would need to take your lessons in his home as he rarely leaves it now. It is a Pureblood home and therefore very different than other magical homes that you have been exposed to. There will be Dark Artifacts and Magic there, but I believe he is your best option."

Nodding her head Selena replied, "I will think on it, but you should know I am a Pureblood. My Mother was born from Purebloods and squibs. She was adopted by muggles but not Blood adopted. Her House kept their existence hidden from the Wizarding World. I am…unsure about Sirius but he is innocent of the betrayal and should not be in Azkaban for that. I don't want to see or meet him though."

Andi closed her eyes for a moment then let out sigh as she shook her head, "You still manage to surprise me with your secrets. Thank you for telling me your blood status, it will help our request. I will do my best to not allow Sirius near you, though it will most likely occur at some point if he is released and returns to Lord Black's home. Let me know when you have reached a decision and now let's move on to acceptable Pureblood arts and hobbies. We'll start first with needlepoint, drawing and music…"

They continued the lesson and by four o'clock Selena was back home. She spent some time with Doug playing at the park then after dinner with both him and her Mum playing games in the living room for an hour or so. The rest of the evening was spent in the usual manner.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Friday Selena met with Andi at one o'clock for her usual lesson, but this time she said, "Mrs. Tonks, I have spoken with my advisors and I give you permission to speak with Lord Black requesting that he teach me Head of House Duties. You are free from your vow to speak to him and whomever you need to in making this request. I trust your judgement and discretion."

Andi gave a beautiful smile to her 'niece', "Thank you for your trust Heir Black, I will keep you informed as to my progress."

With that accomplished the two returned to their less formal relationship and commenced with Pureblood lessons.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Saturday dawned sunny and warm, Petunia and Selena looked at another vial of Lily's memories mid morning. This time it was a tour of Hogwarts, from the train station in Hogsmeade, the carriage ride, the Hogwarts gates, the Great Hall, the moving staircases to the Gryffindor dorm. Then snippets of classes were shown from the deepest dungeon to the highest tower then outside to the greenhouses. Also shown were the Black Lake, the Owlery and the Quidditch Pitch.

Petunia and Selena had big smiles on their faces when they exited the memory. Doug did not have football that day and so they insisted that he join them in the memory. Reluctantly he did and afterwards he was happy he had done so.

Selena was very happy and excited that she would be attending a school like that. She was also relieved that her Mum and Doug would now have a better understanding when she spoke or wrote to them of her life there.

After lunch they had a short Potions lesson with Andi as she and Petunia were going to be busy getting ready for the Ladies Movie Night.

Missy would be looking after Selena and Doug that afternoon and evening. Petunia had already given her permission for them to fly at the Potter Manor and visit the Riddle Manor, if they decided to. She had ensured that they had their bracelets on and the children did likewise with her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi and Pandora flooed to Petunia's home and then Andi would apparate them, one at a time to an alley near the National Film Theatre in South Bank. It was arranged that Sally would meet them there.

Petunia felt it was best to introduce them to the classic movies first so she had picked, 'You Can't Take It With You', a 1938 Frank Capra black and white film. After the movie they were going to eat a late dinner.

Everything went smoothly and the four women had a wonderful time. It was going on eleven by the time Petunia checked on the children and then rested her head upon her pillow. A smile graced her lips as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Black Family Tree

**Disclaimer: Still J.K. Rowling's characters and worlds, I'm just playing with them.**

**AN: Thanks for hanging in with me, even if you only get one chapter a month. I really like this chapter as I got to cross off pages of scenes and notes that I had already visualized or written four months ago in my notebooks, excel spreadsheets and at the bottom of the chapter. Time will speed up a lot after this chapter, but Hogwarts will still be a ways off as you will need to know certain events before the 1991 Hogwarts Express pulls out of King's Cross Stn. I can't give a specific chapter for Hogwarts as my plot bunny always finds a way to add scenes! Enjoy! Psst…you might need a tissue…**

Chapter Thirteen – **The Black Family Tree**

Andromeda Tonks née Black studied her reflection in the mirror as she nervously smoothed her dress robes and cloak. It was mid afternoon on Sunday, tea time and the proper hour for Social visits.

Ted came up behind her and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, trying not to muss her clothing or hair. He stared into her eyes through the mirror, "You'll do fine. If anyone can do this, it will be you. It's time to face your Family and you are presenting a wonderful gift that, if they accept the opportunity, they will praise you for."

Accepting the reassurances and love he freely offered, Andi smiled then turned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Teddy Bear, you always know exactly what I need."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The woman walked with graceful steps down the sidewalk, though oddly enough no one noticed her passing by.

She gazed up at the old fashioned townhouse stuck side by side with others of its kind. Straightening her already perfect posture, she lifted the twisted serpent door knocker with her pale hand then let it fall from her grasp.

The door barely opened by unseen hands and the woman slipped into the house. A deep muted thud was heard as the heavy wooden door closed upon her entrance.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A wrinkled old House Elf shuffled towards his Master's study to announce the visitor. He knew who she was but could not prevent her entry as she had framed her words with care to ensure they were given to Lord Black.

He muttered under his breath about blood traitors and filthy mudbloods. He grew silent as he knocked then entered the study; it pained him to see the once healthy and proud Lord Black staring off into space as disappointment etched his face and clouded his eyes.

Bowing to his Master the House Elf, Kreacher, stated, "Lord Black, you have a visitor who has stated that she has a proposal of Family Blood Honour for the House of Black."

The old vacant eyes sharpened with interest and the deep voice enquired, "What is the name of this visitor?"

Kreacher's lips curled in disgust, "She did not say, but I know her name. It is the blood traitor Andromeda."

Lord Arcturus Black sat straighter in his chair as he contemplated this interesting development. Most days silence rang in his ears unless Walburga was disturbed, though there was nothing to do so. What should have been a house full of adults and children was instead an empty mausoleum as he waited for his death.

His daughter was still alive but she had moved to France after the death of her husband and rarely visited. There were a few visits each year with his cousin, Pollux but they were now both aging with despair and rarely left their homes. At least Pollux had his son Cygnus alive, as well as his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Not that he received many visits from them either.

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black lay in ruins at his feet brought down by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Two of the Black grandchildren were in Azkaban, another disowned and the last married to a Death Eater. He never saw the youngest Black boy, who carried the name of Malfoy. In the last twenty years he had lost most of the Black Family due to death. He still mourned the loss of his grandson, Regulus, as his death had been unexpected and had come as a huge blow.

Making his decision Lord Black ordered, "Bring her to me."

Unhappy with the decision but always obedient to his Master, Kreacher bowed again stating, "Yes Master." He then left and started his mutterings after closing the study door.

He approached Andromeda, who had stayed by the door where he had left her. "Lord Black will see you. Come." Then he muttered, "Filthy blood traitor, daring to enter and spread her mudblood stench…" He continued on with his muttering until they reached the study door, though Andi ignored him.

Knocking again, opening the door and bowing to his Master, Kreacher announced, "Here is the visitor Master, as you wished." Then he popped away, not wanting to hear the order to provide refreshment for the blood traitor.

Lord Black was amused by the House Elf's actions though none could tell by his expression. He stared at the grown woman before him, noticing that she presented herself well. He nodded his head in approval that she had curtsied and remained in that position. "Have a seat and explain your words."

Her sad eyes took in the old man before her, who had always seemed so strong and powerful before. Clasping her hands tightly in her lap she spoke, "Lord Black, I have recently become engaged as a tutor for one of the Pureblood Black children. She has released me from my vow of silence regarding her secrets in order for me to speak with you. I wish to propose an exchange of information. I will not disclose her name but she is the Heir of a House and Family. The proposal is thus: you teach her Head of House Duties and she provides you with information regarding Sirius Black's innocence of the betrayal of the Potters."

Arcturus' eyes widened at this surprising information and he was thankful his trembling hands were folded unseen upon his lap. His brain swiftly sorted through her words and several things gave him pause. "You have proof of her lineage and claims?"

He watched carefully as a smile lit her face and awe filled her eyes. He was puzzled and intrigued over her response.

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, the Goblins performed an Ancestry Ritual. That is when certain information came to light. I request your silence as her life is endangered because of it. Even if my vow has been lifted, I will still not divulge more than necessary. She has my loyalty and respect, if you meet her you will understand if she allows you to see who she is."

His eyebrow lifted at her words and he could see she meant every word. "Why has this information regarding Sirius not been made known to the authorities before now? What are you not telling me?"

Giving a sigh Andi explained, "The information itself cannot be used directly otherwise it endangers the Pureblood Heir. She has powerful enemies and is not yet prepared to destroy them at this time. However there is another way to use the information to force the truth about Sirius' incarceration. It may take some time but with you spearheading it, the Pureblood Heir stays in the shadows for now."

He nodded his head, understanding the logic but still leery of raising his hopes. "Perhaps she could come for a visit and we can come to an understanding at that time. I was not aware that there was another girl who carries the Black blood, other than your daughter of course."

Trying not to show her surprise at the mention of her daughter, who was not recognized as belonging to the Black Family, Andi gave a hesitant smile. "My daughter and the Pureblood Heir share the Black Family trait of the Metamorphmagus ability. It has been my great honour to teach them both. My…son had also shown signs though not as strongly as his sister, Nymphadora."

Sitting up straight and leaning forward Arcturus pierced Andi with his eyes as he stared at her intently, "Truly? How remarkable and yet so fitting of magic's ironies." His eyes turned sad and weary, "My deepest condolences on your loss, it is not easy to bear the death of one's child or grandchildren."

Unable to speak Andi just nodded her head realizing that they shared the same pain but in his case he had lost siblings, cousins, children, grandchildren and those who had lived before him. He was practically bereft of Family. Taking a breath to steady her emotions Andi said, "I can bring the Pureblood Heir on Tuesday to visit you, would you prefer morning or afternoon?"

It was arranged for Andi to return with Selena Tuesday afternoon, they would enter through the floo in the Morning room.

After Kreacher had escorted Andi to the floo, Arcturus sat at this desk reviewing the visit and every word spoken. Abruptly he rose and walked towards a green heavy curtain covering the wall, he flung it aside to gaze upon the tapestry. He saw his own picture then followed the branch down to Sirius' name and from there a branch led to the grandchild of his cousin Dorea Potter née Black. Both the picture and name were fuzzy.

What had always alarmed him is that it should not be possible for the Black Family Tree to show a blurred picture or name. Six years ago the curtain had been put up immediately after he saw what had occurred here. His gaze was drawn to the picture immediately beside the fuzzy one. He had never told a soul that he knew Harry James Potter had died immediately after his birth. Now he knew that Harry's twin was a girl and he was **very** interested in meeting her.

A smile graced his lips as his heart rejoiced that soon he would be training the Black Heir to take on his responsibilities. In a whisper he said, "Welcome to the Black Family my Pureblood Black Heir. I will teach you all that I know and keep your secrets." With bated breath he watched as the picture sharpened and for the first time he clearly saw the smiling mischievous face framed by a cloud of black hair. He noted the green eyes, so very like her Mother's. He watched in hopeful anticipation but was disappointed when her name refused to be known.

Carefully he closed the curtain then called for Kreacher. Everything must be prepared for his Heir's visit and he needed to visit his Manager at Gringotts.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Late that afternoon Lord Black sat before his elderly Manager in Gringotts. His eyes sparkled as he anticipated the upheaval he would shortly cause. "I wish to update my Will."

Manager Vyluen merely nodded as he waited for Arcturus to proceed with his instructions.

Immensely enjoying the situation and vaguely hoping he didn't have a heart attack, Arcturus calmly stated, "I wish the Black Heir to be renamed as the living grandchild of my cousin Dorea Potter née Black."

In a bored tone Manager Vyluen enquired, "The name of said child?"

In imitation of the bored tone Arcturus stated, "Unknown."

Vyluen stilled then narrowed his eyes at Arcturus. "Unknown?"

Nodding his head Arcturus confirmed, "Unknown."

Shifting uncomfortably Vyluen stated, "I will need to inform the Potter Manager." Arcturus gracefully acknowledged him with a nod of his head as Vyluen hastily wrote a note.

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door and in walked two Goblins. Vyluen started in surprise then hastily rose to his feet to bow low before the two Goblins.

Arcturus was very surprised when Vyluen stayed bowed before them. His eyebrows rose as the two Goblins stared at him then one ordered "Come with us."

Arcturus, with a very nervous Vyluen at his side, followed the two Goblins to a set of double doors. One of the Goblins gestured to one of the guards, who knocked on the door then opened it when bid to enter. Arcturus noted that Vyluen composed himself and breathed deeply before following the two Goblins who had escorted them.

Following the three into the room Arcturus noted they had all bowed before the scariest Goblin he had ever seen. Deciding to use what diplomacy he had, Arcturus bowed as well. He had not anticipated this scenario and was now wondering why the Goblins were involved with his Heir. Andromeda had not given even a hint as to this development.

Almost flinching under the weight of the stare from the Goblin behind the desk, Arcturus managed to hold his composure until he received a nod of acceptance. The Goblin commanded, "Sit."

Once everyone had settled the Goblin spoke again, "I am Director Ragnuk of Gringotts. It has come to my attention that you wish to change your Will to reflect your Heir to be the 'living grandchild' of your cousin Dorea Potter née Black, but you do not know the name of the child. Is this correct?"

With a steady calm air, though his thoughts were whirling in his head, Arcturus acknowledged his request, "Yes Director Ragnuk that is my intention. I did not anticipate the Goblin's interest in the Black Heir." His eyes widened at the fierce smiles that appeared upon Ragnuk and the two unknown Goblins on either side of him.

In an almost growl Ragnuk replied, "Ah yes, the Goblin Nation is very interested in anything to do with the Goblin-Witch."

Vyluen stiffened then gasped at this revelation, which startled Arcturus even more than his Heir's given title from Ragnuk.

Standing upon his feet, Vyluen bowed before Ragnuk then stated, "I withdraw myself as the Manager for the House of Black. I request that I train the new Warrior Manager of the Black Account, if you deem me worthy."

Ragnuk nodded then stated, "You do your Clan proud in your wisdom and you have my agreement as to your request." Turning his eyes upon the Goblin on Arcturus' left, he continued, "Manager Griphook you have shown wisdom and strength regarding the Goblin-Witch. Will you accept the Black Account?"

Griphook stood then paused before speaking, "I am deeply honoured by your request and I accept the challenge. I will adjust the Will accordingly and seal it until the necessary time."

Nodding his head Ragnuk stated, "Manager Vyluen, do you wish to take over Manager Griphook's other accounts not associated with the Goblin-Witch?"

Vyluen, who was still standing, bowed to Ragnuk, "That is most acceptable Director Ragnuk and appreciated during my declining years."

With a nod of his head Ragnuk gave a wave of dismissal to Vyluen, who bowed to them all then quietly left the room. Ragnuk stated to Arcturus, "The Goblin on your right is Manager Nagnut he handles the Potter Account. I would like to know what precipitated your desire to change your Will."

Quickly reflecting on his choices and all the information he had received today Arcturus softly said, "I believe you have the Black Heir's best interests in mind, which suits my purposes. My grandson, Regulus, was being groomed to become my Heir when he mysteriously disappeared. Sirius has made it painfully clear that he never wanted to become Lord Black, but I had no other better option. I was surprised to discover that Sirius had named an Heir but I approved of his choice, even as certain…happenings concerned me."

Pausing for a moment Arcturus sighed, "As I sat in my empty house waiting to die a visitor appeared today who brought me hope. You have performed the Ancestry Ritual for my Heir. The Black Family Tree shows much of what you know, although the lineage of my Heir's Mother is unknown to me. Today for the first time in six years my Heir's picture cleared so that I could see her face, though her name remains blurred. On Tuesday she and I will meet, at that time I will agree to train her to become my Heir, including the Head of House Duties. In return, she will provide information regarding the innocence of Sirius' betrayal of the Potters."

There was silence that stretched into minutes. Ragnuk finally spoke, "A warning to you, protect her from her enemies while you can. Normally we would not interfere in the personal lives of wizards, but I think it would be best if we worked together regarding the release of Sirius Black."

Startled Arcturus stated, "You knew." At Ragnuk's nod, he asked, "Why was I not informed five years ago?"

Shaking his head Ragnuk said, "We had no clear proof until recently and even now we dare not use that proof else it brings about the death of the Goblin-Witch. There is another way for the truth to come out and yet still protect her, but we will do nothing unless she tells us of her wishes in this matter."

Unable to stop himself Arcturus gasped. _How does she have such a hold on the mighty Goblin Nation?! She is only six years old!_ Shaking his head Arcturus steadied himself, "This is all very…disturbing, I have gone from dull days to astonishing revelations within a few hours. Please advise me, when she officially becomes my Heir is it detrimental or beneficial for her?"

Being very pleased at hearing this particular question from Lord Black, Ragnuk responded, "It is of great advantage for her as it will simplify some matters and yet disguise her within the sight of her enemies. We have a cover story in place: she is the Granddaughter to your cousin, Cassiopeia Black. It **was** best if she was not called the Black Heir until her arrival at Hogwarts. With your declaration that she **is** the Black Heir that restriction can be eased, though I still believe that the less notice she receives the better for her health."

Arcturus could only nod, "I believe I have taken up enough of your time and if there is nothing else, I shall take my leave."

Both Ragnuk and Arcturus stood then gave a short nod to each other. Nagnut returned to his office while Griphook escorted Arcturus to the main lobby of Gringotts. Before they parted Griphook stated, "You have chosen wisely, your Heir is indeed very special." Then he swiftly departed before Arcturus could say anything.

As Arcturus left Gringotts he started to smile and when he walked into his study he laughed. _Whoever her enemies are, they don't stand a chance against her. Yes, I will indeed teach her the Duties she will need to perform, but I will also teach her the Black way of destroying enemies. I think the first test will be my beloved daughter-in-law._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena's week was mostly the same, Goblin training as before with the exception of Pureblood training. She had received an owl late Sunday afternoon from Andi, which let Selena know of their upcoming visit to Lord Black on Tuesday afternoon. Selena had sent the owl back with an acknowledgement of the appointment.

With Missy and the House Spirit's help Selena picked out her outfit. They had also tried several hairstyles as Selena insisted on using the two Kogai, which she had already practiced throwing during Warrior training. She was also going to be bringing the Kaiken and Shisou. Although she had reacted calmly towards Luna's Father, she still had little trust for unknown males, especially seeing as she was to enter his home.

Fingering the invisibility cloak Selena sighed then stated to Missy, "I wish I could wear this cloak to the visit, but then no one would see me." Then she giggled, "Wouldn't that be funny, I'm there, the one he wants to meet, but no one can see me."

Missy arched her eyebrow, "That would quite defeat the purpose of your visit. Now pay attention, the Black House Elf is named Kreacher. He is very old and quite proud of the Black House, which is as it should be."

Rolling her eyes Selena threw the cloak over her shoulders and raised the hood. Then she noticed that Missy was still staring at her. Walking to her mirror she stared at her reflection. Panicking she cried out, "Missy! What did I do? I've wrecked it! It's not invisible anymore."

Just as suddenly she disappeared, when she lowered the hood her head appeared. She turned to Missy with astonishment etched on her face. "Missy, I – I made it visible and then invisible?" The House Spirits were also shocked into silence.

Nodding her head, Missy was just as stunned as Selena, "I think so, try it again just to make sure you can control it."

Selena did so as she watched in the mirror; her body appeared showing the cloak then disappeared as she wished. Eventually she giggled, "It has an on-off switch."

Smirking Missy stated, "I guess you can wear the cloak now, if you decide to. Now pay attention Selena, you need to know what to expect within a Pureblood's home, especially a renowned Dark House."

Selena just smiled then nodded her head. _Magic is wonderful. _Then she gave Missy her full attention and reviewed the information that night during occlumency. She had no intention of being looked down upon because of her muggle upbringing not by a Lord or a House Elf, even if they were Family.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Monday morning found Lord Black sitting at his desk in his study; he was reviewing his plan of instructions for his Heir. What caused him pause was that Andromeda had stated she was the tutor for his Heir. He had no idea how his Heir had lived the last six years but it was obviously not as a Pureblood. Making a decision he decided to start with the basics then proceed from there. _I wonder if she should live here. I need more information than what was provided yesterday. If she lives here, she could brighten up the place, make it alive again. But what child would want to live in this mausoleum? No, she needs friends and laughter._

Suddenly his door was thrown open as a woman yelled, "Arcturus Black just **what** is this emergency you have demanded my presence for?"

Lifting his eyes from his parchments, Arcturus smiled, "Congratulations Cousin Cassiopeia you are a Grandmother."

The woman blanched, clutched her robes over her heart then staggered into a chair all the while staring at Arcturus in horror. Her mouth opened then closed several times before she finally managed to say, "What…I never…" She spied Arcturus' shot of whisky, snatched it with a shaking hand then neatly tossed it down. Only then did she try again to speak even as her eyes narrowed in anger, "Explain now!"

Getting up Arcturus got another shot glass and filled both with whisky. When he had returned to his seat he explained the situation ending with, "She needs protection, I don't definitely know who from yet but if my suspicions are true they are very powerful. Please Cassiopeia I need you to claim your sister's Granddaughter as your own. It will be easy enough to find you a Pureblood husband who died shortly after you became pregnant. You've been gone from England for so many years that hardly anyone recognizes you and your visits are short even to the point of barely an hour's length of time."

He watched as her face turned confused then he stood up and held out his hand to her, "Come see what she looks like." He pulled the curtain along the rod exposing the Black Family Tree then he pointed to his Heir's face. "Isn't she beautiful and she has the Metamorphmagus trait."

Inhaling Cassiopeia noticed what Arcturus was trying to distract her from. "Then it was her who lived…" She searched his eyes, "All this time you've known the truth, why the silence?"

He shook his head, "I knew a child lived and that it was **not** Harry Potter. Who could I tell? No, I protected the child with my silence, a small act of defiance for the sake of my Grandson's eternal silence. I did not know it was a daughter and I had no way to find her, Albus Dumbledore made sure of that. Think Cassiopeia, he was and still is the Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock, if anyone could have prevented Sirius going to Azkaban it would have been him. If Sirius is innocent and I now believe he must be with the Goblins saying so, why did Dumbledore allow it to happen? I believe Dumbledore is one of the enemies of my Heir and if he states that the Dark Lord has not perished then the other enemy must obviously be the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, of whom we have possibly three still alive in the immediate Family. I will protect this Heir and one way to do so is to have them proclaim their allegiance to her or be cast out from the Family."

Gasping Cassiopeia nodded her head then a smile blossomed upon her face, "So when do I get to meet my Granddaughter?" When told it would be tomorrow afternoon she nodded then swiftly left the room as she stated, "Shopping…I need to make up for six years of birthdays and holidays."

He chuckled then his face blanked, "Cassiopeia wait for me! I've got six years to make up to my Heir as well." He swiftly strode from the room then thundered down the stairs causing Walburga Black to start screeching her protests. Arcturus completely ignored her and instead caught up to Cassiopeia. In an instant Walburga fell silent as there was no one to hear her.

In a tentative voice Walburga called out, "Arcturus? Where have you gone? Is this about my duty tomorrow? Kreacher? Everyone ignores me now, Kreacher!"

The wrinkled old Elf appeared with a pop, "You called Mistress?"

Walburga and Kreacher discussed the situation, but it would not be until later that night that Arcturus could explain his actions. Then he made a point of speaking to all the portraits in the house making them swear to a Black Secrecy Blood Oath regarding anything to do with his Heir. Arcturus especially made sure that Phineas Black, a previous Hogwarts Headmaster who had a picture upon the walls of the Headmaster's office, gave his oath as well.

That's how Arcturus discovered that the Goblins had roamed the castle removing items and that the House Elves had switched their loyalty to the Castle. He thanked his Grandfather, Phineas and then discussed what he had learned with Cassiopeia. It was very late when the two finally turned in for their rest.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Tuesday morning Andi was nervous, though she tried not to show it. Deciding that she just couldn't stand still and noticing that Selena was in the same predicament, she took the two girls shopping. After they had gone to a few shops, Selena took them to Scribbles. Andi was thrilled with the requesting room and had to owl her purchases home.

They enjoyed a finger food lunch from the food carts in Carkitt Market and Dora insisted they get dessert from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. Selena was quite distracted and had a great time.

Quickly returning to Andi's home they tidied up then Dora went to a friend's home by floo while Andi nervously gave last minute instructions to Selena. It was time to leave when Andi gave a final approving smile at Selena's appearance, then they flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place.

An older woman watched their arrival and once they had removed the floo dust and curtsied to her she commented as she studied Selena, "Apparently I am your Grandmother. Imagine my surprise to find out I have had a husband, a son-in-law and a daughter all of whom I have buried. Now I have you and I must say I'm quite disappointed in my neglect of you."

Selena's smile grew upon her face as her eyes shone with delight, "Grandmother it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to spending time with you and Lord Black."

Nodding her approval Cassiopeia pulled Selena forward then slowly turned her around with her hands upon Selena's shoulders. "Yes, I must say the Black blood and the mysterious husbands mixed quite well. I would have preferred dark or grey eyes but the green are stunning." She continued to turn Selena until they faced each other, "Now I do believe I should know my own Granddaughter's name and birthday, also who you live with."

Giving a little giggle Selena answered, "I think I will love you very much Grandmother." Then she sobered and looked intently into Cassiopeia's dark eyes. "I believe I will answer at the same time as I tell Lord Black."

For a few minutes Cassiopeia looked stern and angry then she nodded as she said softly, "Well done, my dear. Don't let anyone push you around. You are a Black through and through. The Black women are the softest dragon hide." Then she turned to Andromeda and studied her, "Welcome Andromeda, wouldn't you agree with me?"

Moisture filled Andi's eyes and she had to swallow hard before she could speak, "Yes, we are. We also love unconditionally."

Cassiopeia didn't acknowledge Andi's statement but instead softly said, "Come." She led them to the front entrance then stopped. "Granddaughter you will wait here. Lord Black wishes a few words with Andromeda first."

Selena obediently nodded while she smiled, "Yes Grandmother I will wait here." For just a moment Cassiopeia wondered if the girl knew what was planned. Then she dismissed the notion, it didn't matter anyway.

The two women left and Selena studied the gloomy house around her, careful to touch nothing. She walked up a few steps and one creaked loudly, suddenly the curtains over a portion of the wall flew apart revealing a woman in a painting who started screeching at her. "What are you doing here?! Who are you? Did you come with that blood traitor who married a filthy mudblood? I think you must be one too. Filthy mudbloods defiling the great house of Black! Out! Out I say! Get out of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!"

Looking very calm Selena blinked then walked up a few more stairs to stand before the painting, she bobbed a slight curtsy then politely said, "Excuse me Madam, we have not been introduced. May I please enquire as to your name?"

Walburga had not expected this calm collected little girl and was intrigued, but she had a role to play. In a haughty voice she said, "**I** am Lady Walburga Black and **this** is my home you have trespassed into. Just **whom** might you be?" she added a little snooty sniff at the end thoroughly enjoying herself.

Giving a small nod of her head Selena answered, "Thank you for your name Lady Black. My name is a secret and only those who swear on their life and magic may receive it. Suffice it to say, I am a Black by birth through Cygnus Black and Violetta Black née Bulstrode. Therefore we are distant cousins."

Raising an eyebrow Walburga responded, "Your claim is interesting and, if true, likely acceptable. So the blood traitor has sworn an unbreakable vow to you."

With a pleasant smile Selena stated, "Andromeda Tonks née Black has vowed on her life and magic to protect my secrets. I have returned to my Family to be trained as a Pureblood should. I also require Head of House training."

In a slightly mollified tone Walburga commented, "You seem to know enough to come to Family as you should. Although what **that** one will teach you is beyond me, she didn't end up bringing honour to the Black Family. Now what should I call you, and what of your parentage on the none-Black side?"

A hint of steel entered Selena's voice, "I assure you Lady Black my lineage is filled with magicals. Would you like me to bring my Ancestry Ritual results performed by the Goblins on my next visit?"

Smiling now Walburga exclaimed, "Why yes! It would be most interesting to see your ancestry. Do bring it with you next time you come."

With a sly smile Selena said, "I would be most happy to do so, except I would require a vow of secrecy from you first."

Walburga blinked then laughed delightedly, "Ohh…very nicely performed my dear, most Slytherin of you. Will you pursue Slytherin at Hogwarts?"

With a raised eyebrow Selena answered, "Of course, I will be in Slytherin at Hogwarts, **if** I decide to attend. I'm afraid it may not be up to my standards and it would depend on how safe I will be there."

Completely forgetting her act, Walburga looked shocked as she replied, "Hogwarts not safe my dear, surely not!"

Selena leaned closer, "My dear Lady Black, if I was to give you my name and it was revealed to the wizarding world; I could be dead within the week."

Andromeda had been slowly walking down the stairs and now stopped before her Aunt's painting. She gave a half curtsy then said, "Lady Black, my young student speaks the truth and I wish to tutor her in the Black way thoroughly. May I confer with you for advice?"

Being completely nonplussed Walburga was also deeply touched by the request of her niece but didn't want to show it so she replied, "Yes, I will advise you and you will follow my instructions implicitly. Perhaps the lessons should be performed here so that I can keep an eye on you both." Then turning her painted eyes to Selena she said, "I will think about what you have said. I suppose you should bring your Ancestry Ritual results with you next time, just in case. Now off with the both of you, go visit Lord Black." Then she turned and disappeared from her painting.

Andromeda smiled at Selena, "I think that's the nicest I have ever seen her in my entire life. She must like you to be this cordial."

Selena just smiled as they started to walk up the stairs, though she had to raise an eyebrow at the House Elf heads on display. Slowing down she frowned and bit her lip. Something was off about the place, something was calling to her but she wasn't sure where from. Shaking her head she dismissed the feeling and calmed herself for the meeting ahead.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Silence filled the study although four people were in the room. The two women both wore puzzled looks as Lord Black and the little girl stared at each other.

Selena sat with her feet firmly on the floor, her arms on the arm rests and her back straight as an arrow. Her eyes were narrowed as she examined the man before her.

Lord Black was confused at first but then decided to let this little girl have her test of him, he had already tested her and had been shocked that she had calmed Walburga down after the initial outburst.

Abruptly Selena stood then placed her left hand onto his desk. From her sleeve emerged a long thin grey snake which hissed with a flickering tongue as it slithered towards Lord Black.

Andromeda shook her head while she placed a restraining hand onto Cassiopeia's arm. Cassiopeia sank back onto her chair with a worried frown. _Who is this little girl? Where is the smiling one I met downstairs?_

Lord Black glanced at the snake then returned his gaze to the girl ignoring the snake completely. His lips lifted into a pleased smile as he admired her control of the situation, she would become a formidable woman. He was glad he had already named her as his Heir, especially if he didn't survive this encounter.

Selena spoke aloud to Shisou, ~Tell me what you sense about him. Can I trust him with my secrets?~

Shisou answered, ~I sense his admiration for you. He is strong to ignore my presence and focus on you instead. He is worthy, but let me taste him fully.~ Shisou slithered up to Lord Black then as he had done with Boaxum and the other Goblins, he slithered himself around Arcturus' neck then returned to Selena. If snakes could laugh Shisou would have been rolling on the floor, ~He is very calm, didn't sweat at all as I tasted him. He will teach you well Mistress.~

Selena continued to stare at Lord Black as she rolled up her sleeve and let them watch as Shisou became a tattoo. "That was my familiar, Shisou, a Black Mamba. He believes I should trust you, but I don't usually trust men. Why should I trust you?"

Still smiling Lord Black gave a little chuckle, "How appropriate and how interesting that you are a Parselmouth. Don't trust me if you don't want to. I have already made you my Heir and am ready to say my vow. If Shisou had poisoned me, it wouldn't have mattered as I have already given the House of Black the best Heir possible. Although if you really want a reason to trust me, let me show you the Black Family Tree and your picture upon it."

Selena was disturbed when she saw her picture, though she was pleased to notice her name was blurred. "How long have you known of the truth?"

Looking at the girl beside him Arcturus softly answered, "Since your birth, although it was only when I determined to make you my Heir that I could finally see your face."

Tilting her head to the side Selena looked into Arcturus' eyes. She swiftly entered his mind and examined what she found.

He stumbled but could not break from her stare. When she returned to her chair, he gasped and staggered to his own chair. He whispered, "Who are you?"

With a little girl's innocence she smiled at him then stated, "You may know me as Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell, for now. Perhaps this would be a good time to state your secrecy vow."

Cassiopeia gasped and grabbed hold of Andromeda's arm. She shook her head as she looked into Andi's eyes. All she received was the somber nod of confirmation.

With a simple 'Of course my dear' from Arcturus, he stated his vow and then added a binding of secrecy upon his House.

Cassiopeia gave her vow as well then turned towards Andi to quietly ask, "How can you be so calm, how can you treat her as a normal little girl?"

Andi looked at Selena as she talked with Arcturus revealing her Mother's Will, letters and memory of the Fidelius charm being performed. As Andi lovingly smiled at her 'Niece' she said, "She needs me to be her tutor and her Aunt. She accepted me, even knowing that I am considered a blood traitor. She asked me to give my vow without knowing about my sister and cousin's incarceration, when I told her she asked once again for my vow. She accepted me and I felt forgiven. She is more than what you have seen. What I have already seen fills me with awe to be allowed into her presence. She has secrets that have secrets. Through it all, she is still a little girl in need of love and correction. I will be what she needs me to be."

Putting on a determined expression Cassiopeia nodded her head, "She also needs a Grandmother and that is what I will be."

At that moment Selena turned towards Cassiopeia and smiled, "Thank you Grandmother Cassi, I do need you."

Rising from her chair Cassi walked towards Selena, gave her a gentle hug then she said, "Grandmothers also hug their Granddaughters." She enjoyed hearing a giggle and received a hug in return from Selena.

Cassi returned to her chair while Arcturus called Kreacher to provide refreshment. As they ate Selena spoke of her life. Regarding her Dursley years she summed it up into two sentences, but she ensured Kreacher was in the room when she spoke it. 'For four years I was a muggle House Elf to the harshest of Masters. My Mum killed the wicked Master and set me free.'

Arcturus and Cassiopeia looked at Andi and received confirmation from the tears that fell silently down her face.

Kreacher had turned to stare at Selena as his body stiffened from what he heard.

With tears in his own eyes Arcturus gruffly asked, "Do you need any healing?"

Tilting her head Selena gave him a puzzled frown then she smiled, "No I took care of it." It still felt strange to have someone care about her wellbeing, especially a man.

Andi stated, "Her Mum, Petunia, said Selena healed herself completely. She believed her magic could do it and it did. Eyesight, health, scars everything healed by her own magic except for the one scar."

There was silence for a moment then Kreacher hesitantly asked, "Shadow Mistress?"

With a loving smile Selena walked towards Kreacher then knelt before him as she took his hand. "Yes Kreacher. Would you like me to free you from your curse?"

With his head bowed, he shook his head. "I am not worthy Mistress. I am old and have failed my young Master's last command."

Selena's other hand raised Kreacher's face so that he would look at her. "I believe you must have tried your best but I will help you fulfill his last command. You are the Black Family's House Elf and have performed many years of service. You are loyal and obedient but not slavishly so; I will need your intelligence and cunning to ensure the House of Black thrives."

Giving her a grave look Kreacher nodded his head. Selena gently laughed then stated, "I, Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell thank Kreacher for his honour, loyalty, sacrifice and love to the House of Black. Kreacher become my beloved Home Fay so that together we might bring honour and glory to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

A glow filled the room and the adults had to close their eyes. When the light faded they opened their eyes to gape in astonishment. Andi then nodded and smiled, happy to finally witness a Home Fay's curse being lifted.

Kreacher bowed low to Selena, "Thank you Shadow Mistress." Then with a frown he glanced down at his body.

Selena giggled and handed him a mirror as she said, "Umm…I may have gotten a little carried away, but you deserve it." As Kreacher examined his more youthful appearance and gingerly touched a lock of his black hair in confusion, Selena called for Missy.

Trying not to laugh Selena instructed Missy, "Missy please help Kreacher, he's just changed and I kind of made him a bit younger. The usual gift please."

Missy blushed when she looked at Kreacher then looked sharply at her Mistress. "You will rest for the rest of the day. The last time you did this you were completely exhausted. Let me get you a cup of tea and biscuits."

Snapping out of his bewilderment Kreacher stated, "I will get it for Mistress, you can watch her." With a snap of his fingers Kreacher had a tray containing the requested items. Both Missy and Kreacher fussed over Selena who protested that she felt fine.

When Missy only looked at her with narrowed eyes, Selena sighed then looked into Missy's eyes to calmly state, "Missy I do feel a little weak, but not like with Frank. I am feeling better by the minute." Then she winked, "I think Hoggy has some competition for your affections." As Missy blushed and then glared, Selena held up a hand, "Okay, okay but perhaps we could take Kreacher to celebrate with Tyrellyn and Elysianna when we are finished here? Please…"

At the dead silence and staring eyes, Selena looked at the adults, "Oh…ummm, well I guess you now know that magical beings also call me Shadow Mistress."

Missy and Kreacher made their escape while Selena was distracted. Missy needed to follow her Mistress' orders and help Kreacher understand how he was different now.

Arcturus dryly stated, "And the Goblins call you Goblin-Witch, any others?"

Giving them an innocent smile Selena shrugged, "Maybe. Anyway thank you for naming me your Heir and for agreeing to teach me to become a proper Head of House Black. Yes, who you think are my enemies are, but I will not disown Bellatrix. I find her strangely…fascinating. I'm having lessons at Gringotts for Warrior Training and Mind Protection. Oh, may I call you Cousin, Uncle, Grandfather or Cousin-Uncle? Also since I rudely entered your mind, nice defenses by the way, I'll show you my mindscape."

Startling them with her abrupt change into a chatter-box, Arcturus struggled to reply, "Your welcome, the honour is all mine for you to be my Heir. I would prefer Grandfather, even though I am your First cousin twice removed but since you will be calling Cassi Grandmother, I think it would be best if you call me Uncle. Before we enter your mindscape perhaps you could explain what just happened to Kreacher."

With a negligent wave of her hand Selena explained, "Oh that, well House Elves were once Home Fay but around a thousand years ago or so an angry mage cursed their race causing them to become House Elves. I've simply been helping them to change back. Except with Kreacher I just healed him a bit extra as he was starting to feel the pain of aging and I really do want many more years with him. He has a brilliant personality."

Then her eyes turned to steel before she stated, "You must not tell anyone, although Ragnuk, Griphook and Nagnut know. Still this falls under your vow of Silence. There cannot be even the faintest whisper spread about what you just witnessed or that I am called Shadow Mistress."

Cassiopeia and Arcturus agreed. Then Selena took Arcturus into her mindscape, where Shisou joined them. She started to apologize for entering his mind without asking but he quickly told her that he understood and had not been hurt just startled and a bit disoriented that she had entered so easily.

Several times her hand twitched as they walked side by side. Causally Arcturus let his hand brush against her arm, though he was careful to not look at her. Eventually a little hand found its way into his own and both smiled while avoiding each other's eyes.

He enjoyed the tour and gave her a few ideas from his comments. After they had exited her mindscape and returned to their chairs he said, "I am very proud of you Selena. I knew you were extraordinary but you have exceeded my expectations."

Selena blushed then slowly walked towards him. When she reached him, he pushed his chair away from his desk and opened his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and he helped her to sit on his lap as he cradled her in his arms. Softly he whispered to her, "It is alright Selena. Cry if you want to, I'm here for you now. I love you Selena and your Family is here for you as well."

At that moment he became her beloved Uncle and mentor, someone she could trust. Unconsciously she was searching for a Father figure and while Arcturus came very close, something still held her back.

While still holding Selena, Arcturus opened a desk drawer then withdrew a small wooden box. Recognizing it from her first visit with the Goblins, Selena caught her breath.

Arcturus opened the box, picked up the ring and showed it to Selena. It was much like the Potter Heir ring in that it was etched with the Black Crest but this band was deep black. "This is the Heir ring to the House of Black. Will you accept becoming my Heir to the House of Black Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell with all the rights and responsibilities therein entailed?"

Solemnly Selena looked into Lord Black's eyes as she said, "I, Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell accept the honour placed upon me to be the Heir of the House of Black."

Three adults smiled at the ritual being performed before them. Arcturus lifted Selena from his lap so that she stood facing him. He held the ring with his right fingers and thumb then held out his left hand palm up, wordlessly asking for her right hand.

Selena bit her lip then gave a small sigh and wished her rings and vine tattoo visible. Then she placed her right hand into Lord Black's left hand.

Arching an eyebrow Arcturus studied her right fingers and thumb, after a moment he softly said, "Other hand too."

Selena bit her bottom lip as she placed her left hand beside her right so that he could easily see her Gringotts ring.

Softly Arcturus stated, "Cassi."

Cassiopeia walked over to them and sharply inhaled at her Granddaughter's bejeweled hands. She breathed out a whispered, "Sweet Merlin's Beard!"

Gently smiling Arcturus ordered, "Explain each ring please Selena." Seeing her apprehension rising by her quickened breath and wide eyes he hastened to reassure her, "Everything is fine. I'm not upset with you, nothing is wrong. I'm just curious as to exactly how many Houses you are Heir to."

Glancing quickly at Andi then Cassi, who both smiled back at her reassuringly, Selena stood straight and tall then lifted her chin. "On my ring finger is the Potter Heir ring." Arcturus was puzzled over hearing a faint hint of distaste in her voice when she said 'Potter' but he dismissed it for now.

Selena continued, "On my middle finger is the combined Heir ring of Houses Peverell, Gaunt and Slytherin. I guess Riddle as well, though that's a muggle name. It…it is by Right of Conquest when I was fifteen months old. My vine tattoo is a, well, a gift from the Forest Fay Queen Elysianna so that I may visit her and King Tyrellyn when I want to. Of course I visit other magical beings when I go to them."

She shrugged then said, "On my other hand is my Gringotts ring, which lets me travel from my bedroom at Mum's to my special bedroom at Gringotts. I guess it could identify me as a Friend to the Goblins as well. Ummm…that's it for the Houses, but Ragnuk did tell me that I have a Right of Conquest over a Family but he didn't want to tell me which one until my eleventh birthday and so concealed it on my Ancestry Ritual results. And of course there are the Allies to all of my Houses, but I haven't studied them yet, I just know which ones they are."

Very seriously Arcturus nodded his head then quietly said, "I will do my best to teach you all you need to know about being the Head of your Houses and Families. It is unheard of to have a female as a Head of House or Family but magic or perhaps fate has chosen you. You will not be called a Lord but a Lady and you will have seats upon the Wizengamot. We will need to assign those seats Proxies. Proxies are who you want to vote in your stead until you become Lady to your Houses, though before we do that we will need to determine if it will bring too much attention to you."

Nodding solemnly Selena said, "Thank you Lord Black." Then she gave him a small smile.

With a wink and a smile Arcturus stated, "Now which finger should I choose? I think it will be…this one." He slid the Black Heir ring onto her index finger of her right hand.

This time Selena was better prepared for the voices that judged her. They were much like the female House Spirit, though they had a dry subtle humour. After she was accepted by the House Spirits Selena examined the ring again. It was still black and had the Black Crest but the words 'Toujours Pur' were etched in gold upon the band.

They all returned to their chairs and Cassi told Selena about her living Black relatives.

Andi encouraged Selena to show her metamorphmagus abilities so that Lord Black and Cassi would be able to witness the Black Family trait, which hadn't occurred in three generations.

Lord Black gave Selena a tour of the Black Ancestry home and although there were other houses available he preferred this smaller house. Selena was very surprised to discover that she already had a room prepared for her use. She wondered around the room touching the hair brush, opening the wardrobe, sitting on the bed and curling up on the pillowed window seat to look out of the window. Being deeply touched at having a special place set aside just for her, she hugged both her Uncle and Grandmother.

Cassi softly said, "We didn't know your sizes but now that we have seen you, we will rectify that."

Blushing slightly Selena said, "Ummm…you really don't have to, Andi and I already went shopping and I received some special robes from my… well, as presents. Perhaps I could have Missy bring some of them over? Also I really only prefer Master Cordwainer Moonclaw to make my boots and shoes." Selena fell silent and bit her lip as the adults looked at her.

Arcturus chuckled, "Whatever you wish will be fine. Have Missy bring over some robes and nightwear, in case you sleep over. I would like to meet Petunia and Douglas when they are available. Master Cordwainer Moonclaw, I am assuming is a Goblin in charge of your boots?"

As Selena confirmed his assumption she explained how it came about that she had requested more of Moonclaw's boots. It confirmed Arcturus' already firm belief that there was a strong tie between his Heir and the Goblins, but he still didn't know why it was so. There was also Selena's hesitation regarding who had given her 'special robes' and her reaction to 'Potter'. He would leave it alone for now until he proved to her that he could be trusted.

They returned to the study and lightly conversed for a while longer.

Eventually the visit had to end, but Andi stated that she would be returning with Selena tomorrow mid-morning as she had enlisted the help of Walburga to train Selena properly. Arcturus and Cassi were thrilled and Andi promised she'd get them a copy of Selena's schedule.

After they were alone Cassi casually stated, "I've got some packing to do. The blue room is still available for my use correct?"

Arcturus chuckled and agreed then watched her leave his study. With an exhausted sigh he wearily leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes then snarled, "It is a good thing that muggle, Dursley is dead." He wiped the last of the moisture from his eyes then went to close the curtain across the Black Family Tree; his eyes involuntarily looked at Selena's picture. He gasped then gave a small wry chuckle; Selena's name had appeared in full.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was Wednesday, August thirteenth and Draco had already spent one complete week with his Godfather. The two were at Hogwarts as Severus needed to start making the needed potions in preparation of the school year starting.

Draco was kept busy by helping with an odd task or two, nothing dangerous just busy work.

Glancing at his Godson Severus stated, "You've not been yourself lately Draco."

The young boy just shrugged.

Trying again Severus said, "If you want to talk about it, you may."

Giving a sigh Draco responded, "Have you ever met someone that just…I just…I met someone and I think about her all the time."

Severus blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected Draco to be interested in girls yet. "Oh….Well, you are friends then?

With a shrug Draco said, "I don't know, maybe…she helped me when I got hurt."

Nodding his head Severus commented, "Sounds like a friend to me. Perhaps you could invite her to visit." Internally Severus groaned at the thought of being around two six-year olds.

Shaking his head Draco continued to stare at the table as he disagreed, "I don't know her name."

Concerned over Draco's despondent attitude, Severus tried to come up with something. "Do you know any of her friends?"

Draco shook his head as his shoulders slumped, "I only met her one time in Diagon Alley; she was alone."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "You met her once, she helped you when you got hurt and now you want to see her but can't." Draco nodded his head. Severus questioned, "Well Draco, what does she look like and how old do you think she is?"

Looking up at his Godfather a smile brightened Draco's face as he pictured the girl within his mind, "She's my age and has shiny long black hair. Really pretty green eyes and she's beautiful." Then Draco's smile fell from his face and once again he looked back down at the table, "I have a picture of her but I left it at home 'cause I didn't want to lose it or have it get wrecked." Severus was alarmed to notice that Draco had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to have to wait until I go to Hogwarts to see her again, aren't I?"

Beginning to feel uncomfortable with the emotions Draco was displaying Severus sighed, "I don't know Draco, perhaps."

In a very small voice Draco said, "I miss her."

Studying Draco intently Severus quietly said, "Yes, I can see that you do." Then he watched as Draco placed his head onto his folded arms, which were resting on the table, and gave a little sniffle though only two tears fell from his closed eyes.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That same day at Grimmauld Place, Lady Walburga Black was hanging upon the wall in the Drawing room. Kreacher had moved her there at her request and Arcturus had agreed. Unfortunately she was just as bored in the Drawing room as she had been near the front entrance so she kept poor Kreacher very busy with her demands of cleaning and replacing furniture to suit her tastes. Thankfully Kreacher was of the same mind and seeing as he was now younger, he had the fortitude to ensure everything was properly prepared for his Shadow Mistress.

When Andi and Selena flooed to Grimmauld Place, Cassi and Arcturus were there to greet them, as was proper etiquette. After a round of curtsies and bowing Arcturus led them to the Drawing room where they had to perform their curtsies for Walburga; or Aunt Walburga as she insisted Selena call her.

With a sly smile Aunt Walburga stated, "Heir Selena Black it would seem I do not have to give you my vow as Arcturus has performed one for all the portraits." Her nose tilted up into the air to accompany her smug expression.

Tilting her head to the side Selena gave an innocent expression to her 'Aunt', "Oh, let's see. Well, you could be right but I believe our agreement was for you to see my Ancestry Ritual results."

With a startled look Walburga blinked in surprise then laughed, "You will definitely fit into Slytherin my dear girl. I will concede this round and give my vow."

After Walburga stated her vow she eagerly knelt down and examined the results, which Selena held up to the portrait, "Just a little higher dear; thank you." Then she gasped in surprise, "Oh my dear Pureblood girl, I am so pleased you came to see us, what a wonderful ancestry you have." She waved away the parchment as she stood up all the while beaming at Selena, "Well, let's see what you know and where you need improvement."

Arcturus held his hand out for the parchment then sat beside Cassi to examine it with her. Several times they pointed out a name or gave each other a raised eyebrow. They thanked Selena as they handed back her parchment.

For the next half hour Selena was questioned by Walburga, Cassi and Arcturus, while Andi had her turn at looking at the parchment. The three Blacks were relieved at how much Selena knew, but they all agreed that there was also much more she needed to know. Then they started to question Andi on her lesson plans and depending on what they heard either agreed, disagreed or gave 'suggestions'.

When they heard that Andi was giving Selena lessons on writing and reading English today, they insisted on knowing what languages she knew. That led to the story of Selena receiving the gift of languages from King Tyrellyn.

For her part Selena would have been heartily sick of the questions if it wasn't for the fact that she was having fun watching the shocked expressions of her relatives. At one point she giggled, but immediately composed herself as Walburga cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow to correct her. Selena prettily apologized and received gracious nods and smiles in return. She then explained about her eidetic memory.

Arcturus looked at Selena, "That explains much little one. You have been here over an hour; I believe it is time for us to start your lesson as you have another appointment at noon." He looked at the lesson plan, which Andi had handed him earlier, for confirmation and nodded.

He then led Selena to his study and proceeded to explain the Black Family Crest and Creed, 'Toujours Pur', meaning Always Pure. He showed the Black Family Tree to her again and briefly told her who the people were, why some were removed while others were not. Just before Selena left, he knelt down and took her hand, "Selena a lot of mistakes were made in the past which brought the Black Family to where it is today. As you will be the Head of the Family it will fall on you to correct and guide the Family in the way you wish it to grow. I will help you as much as I can while I live, but some mistakes I will be unable to correct. One of those would be reinstating Andromeda into the Family."

Seeing that Selena was going to protest he held up one hand, "Let me explain. While she has done a great service to the Family in bringing you to us and for the information regarding Sirius, she has also made the choice to leave her Family for her love of a mudblood. I know the term is distasteful to them but it is how we termed them for longer than Hogwarts has existed. She turned her back on her Family which caused her magic to be severed and attach to her husband. He is who she is ultimately loyal to even if she says it is you, if it comes to a choice she will pick him, her magic will demand it of her. That is why she can never be reinstated back into the Family unless he is dead. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head and looking very sad Selena said, "Yes, thank you for explaining it to me."

He gave her a hug which she returned then he led her down the stairs and to the floo where she said her goodbyes.

After Andi and Selena had left Cassi turned to Arcturus softly asking, "You explained about Andromeda?"

Giving a deep sigh Arcturus nodded his head then sadly said, "Yes. It was best to explain now before she questioned and resented the answer." He shook his head, "I did not explain why Sirius is no longer my Heir, though he barely is part of the Black Family."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "Next time she comes you can explain."

He nodded, "She is truly remarkable. I find it difficult to believe that the Houses of Black and Potter can co-exist within her, never mind all the other Houses. One of them should have made her choose, I cannot fathom why they did not."

With a catch to her breath Cassi replied, "I never thought of it, but you are correct. They appear to be so dissimilar, but…perhaps if she returned to the heart of the Houses, they are not divergent. I don't recall, what is the Creed to the House of Potter?"

Giving a laugh Arcturus answered, "Pura Sequi; To Follow Purity Is My Delight. You are correct the Houses are not opposing at all. I guess I got caught up in the label of Light and Dark." He paused for just a moment then escorted her from the room. "I am so grateful to have lived long enough to meet and teach her."

With a sassy wink Cassi replied, "I am glad she is my Granddaughter as well."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

While Andi returned home via floo from Grimmauld Place, Selena flooed to her home and then used her Gringotts ring to have lunch with Griphook and Nagnut.

During lunch Selena made it known that she wished for them to help Lord Black obtain a trial for Sirius. Although she knew he was not guilty of betraying her Mother and Father on that Halloween night, she was still unsure if he was guilty of killing Peter and the muggles. The Goblins reassured her that the Ministry would determine the answer to that question.

She shrugged then requested a portkey to Calanque d'en Vau in France as her Mum and brother would be going there with her on holiday next weekend.

Griphook explained that she could use the appropriate Heir rings as a portkey to their corresponding properties. He hastily explained that her rings were for her own private use and she could not take anyone with her as the blood wards would expel them, usually with horrifying results. They discussed when she would be leaving and it was decided to use a password portkey so they could go and return at their leisure.

The conversation then turned to sly Goblin humour and teasing. Before they were ready lunch had to end as Selena had Potions with Andi in just a few minutes.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After their potion lessons, Petunia let Andi know that they would be missing next Saturday's lesson as they were going out of the Country for a weekend holiday. It was decided to shorten Selena's dinner lesson on the Friday before so that they could leave a bit earlier.

With a few instructions to Missy, regarding preparations of the Castle, the way was now clear for their holiday.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Thursday was the usual Pureblood training with Andi but as they had missed the language lesson on Tuesday and Magical Communities on Wednesday, they made up for it today.

Andi had now moved on to the English language from Gobbledegook and Selena was fervently happy she had an eidetic memory to remember sentence, paragraph and essay structures. Selena managed to persuade Andi that her reward should be a tour of London.

Cassi was eager to show Selena her travels via Pensive and narrowed her memories down to just the major Magical Communities; even so it still took them just over an hour to view them.

After lunch Selena had Head of House training with Arcturus for three hours in his study. Andi returned to her home via floo while Cassi visited with Walburga to discuss redecorating the house.

When they were sitting, Arcturus had chosen to sit beside Selena as opposed to behind his desk, he leaned forward, "Selena, yesterday I explained why Andromeda cannot be returned to the Black Family. Now I must explain why Sirius, although my Grandson and still part of the Black Family, cannot be my Heir."

A puzzled frown creased Selena's forehead, the thought had not yet crossed her mind to question the reason for this.

With a slight smile Arcturus continued, "First you need to understand that Sirius made friends with James Potter, your Father." Again he noticed the grimace Selena gave upon hearing the name of Potter and again he put it off for now. "The Houses are categorized as Dark, Grey or Light. The House of Black is considered to be a Dark House and the House of Potter considered Light. As you can guess politically, magically and morally we normally disagree. Sirius grew up disagreeing on everything he possibly could have with the way Blacks are raised and what we stand for. While normally each person is entitled to their own opinion, his actions and words came across as being extremely disrespectful and for the sole purpose of opposing and creating conflict with the rest of the Family. I will not debate if he was correct or not at this time."

With a rapt audience Arcturus continued, "Sirius was the only Black to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. It horrified the Family as we have always used our wits to achieve our ends as opposed to brash bravery. On a side note, there is a good deal of bigotry regarding the Houses, we can discuss this another time as well as you need to understand the mindset of how people will view you as to which House you are sorted into. Now then, Sirius refused to be resorted which resulted in further disharmony between him and the Family."

"The Dark Lord had many followers, many of whom he enticed with power, bigotry and revenge. Unfortunately little is known of his background but he was a very powerful wizard and very charismatic. The Purebloods saw a leader to help them retain Blood Purity and so flocked to him. Sirius had made it clear he disdained being the Black Heir and after a particularly nasty fight with his parents and brother, he left home to live with the Potters. Walburga, in her ire, blasted his picture from the Family Tree tapestry. She cast him from the Family but it wasn't her right to do so, so it wasn't official. I had hoped that he would return and there could be reconciliation. However Sirius never returned to us and after a year I could no longer put off the decision of an Heir so I selected his brother, Regulus."

"Regulus conformed to the demands of Family, even becoming a Death Eater as his cousin, Bellatrix had before him. It was to be a horrible mistake which cost him his life; Sirius had been correct in not trusting the Dark Lord. This leads us to the here and now. I cannot have an Heir that despises his ancestors and sees us all as evil. He is a true Gryffindor at heart who rushes around without thought as to the consequences. I require wisdom, cunning and loyalty in an Heir, to which you have in abundance." Arcturus sat back to study Selena's face.

Slowly Selena nodded her head, "I understand, but will I still be your Heir if he returns? What if some of the Family or he disapproves of me?"

With a sly smile Arcturus responded, "That is where cunning comes into play, Sirius himself named 'Harry Potter' as his Heir. This was done when you were still a baby but after your brother's death. Even though you were called 'Harry Potter' it is understood by magic that he meant you. Therefore he has no foundation if he challenges your right to be my Heir. The Family will be told that I have chosen a Black Heir of impeccable blood, whom I have personally trained to succeed me. Cassi will stand beside you as well. There will be no issues, besides they may die before me and the point will be moot."

Selena smiled as she was reassured by Lord Black. Arcturus magically restored the picture of Sirius then he took her on a tour of the Library, showing her the restricted Black Family diaries, Family Magic and other Dark magic books. He cautioned her to always ask before touching the books in this section as many were cursed, although he would soon be teaching her how to discern and negate the harmful ones.

They settled in the Library upon the sofas while Arcturus spoke of the Black Family and being the Head of House. The hours flew by and soon it was time for Selena to leave. She gave the proper goodbye to Lord Black before she walked downstairs to say goodbye to Cassi and Walburga. They wouldn't let her go until she gave her opinion as to a few of the changes they were thinking of for the house. She was pleased when they praised her opinion then she left by floo.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Friday it was evident that Selena was happier than usual. During Dinner, at Grimmauld Place, Cassi enquired as to the reason for her happiness and Selena explained that she was sleeping over at the Lovegoods tomorrow night. That prompted a conversation as to the bloodlines of the Wizarding Families.

Arcturus stated he would leave the book, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy on a table in the Library for her to study. It would be to her benefit to know it, especially politically.

Doug was fascinated with the conversation, so he listened while continuing to eat. Andi had stayed at home as tonight's Dinner was a test of Selena's Social Pureblood performance. Cassi had even tried to trick her by playing the part of the ice-cold Pureblood Society Matron being introduced for the first time. Both Selena and Doug passed her test, which pleased her immensely.

Soon the meal was over and after an hour's visit in the Drawing room, Selena and Doug left.

Walburga stated that it would be appropriate for dancing lessons to start in the fall. Cassi happily agreed and started a list of the necessary details which would need to be completed. Kreacher heard her mutter about cleaning the ballroom and decided he would need to speak to Missy in order to get some help repairing the ballroom floor.

Arcturus gave a quiet chuckle at hearing Walburga and Cassi discuss fancy dress robes, hair ribbons and jewelry for Selena. He wisely exited the room before they could tell him he needed new dress robes as well.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Saturday brought the usual meditation, exercise with Doug then playtime. Once Doug had left for football, Selena and Petunia watched another memory.

This memory was of Selena's birth, her first fourteen months and the burial of her brother. Lily had been very careful in selecting her memories.

They laughed at seeing Selena magically making her turnips disappear every time Lily refilled the bowl and tried to feed it to her. When Selena made her poopy diaper hit Sirius' shirt and he stared at her with a horrified expression then yelled in a panicked tone for Lily and James, they almost peed their pants laughing.

When Lily saw Selena being held in James arms as he flew his broom ten feet up in the air, they almost cried hearing Lily hoarsely whisper, "No, no, no! I've already lost one child, please not another from your negligence." They were impressed with her magical skill as she summoned Selena to her then hexed James until he lay on the ground groaning in pain.

They realized how young these men truly were when Lily saw Sirius landing his flying motorcycle then unzipping his jacket to reveal Selena held snuggly against his chest with a sticking charm. She was spitting mad but as Sirius pleaded with her to see that he had been very careful with 'Harry' she had only pinched her lips together then stormed off towards the house with Selena in her arms. They just managed to heard James comment, "How did you get away with only the look of death when I almost got hexed to death?! Not fair!"

They were shaking their heads and laughing when it was 'Harry's' birthday and James had given Selena a toy broom; he was almost slurring his words together as he hurriedly tried to explain all the safety features to Lily before she could start hexing him.

Sirius had wisely given a magical pet cat instead, but he was the one who swiftly put Selena on the broom and held her in place while her parents argued. When Lily spied what Sirius had done she rolled her eyes then huffed, "Fine, but only inside the house unless I'm outside with you." Then she said, "Birthday cake time" and triumphantly gathered Selena into her arms before walking into the kitchen.

A few other people were there that Selena recognized: Dumbledore, Peter, a man called Moony, who she knew was another best friend of her Father's and another young couple with a baby boy.

Then they saw the memory of Lily sitting upon the grass as she used magic to excavate the dirt to bury her son that dark night of his death in Godric's Hallow Graveyard. The caretaker arrived just as Lily rocked the swaddled bundle of her dead son against her chest as she heartbrokenly sobbed. He helped her to her feet then led her to his cottage beside the graveyard.

Without a word the kind old man found some wood and nailed together a rough coffin. He placed inside one of his pillows then gently guided Lily to place her son upon it. He grabbed a small lap blanket from the rocking chair, tucked it around the baby then leaned down to kiss the tuft of black hair falling onto the pale cold forehead.

He then held the distraught Mother within his arms as he whispered, "Go with God little one and play with the angels." When Lily took a shuddering breath and patted his hand, he let her go to quickly nail the boards on top, sealing the baby within. Just as he was about to pick up the coffin Lily shook her head and raised her wand to float the coffin before them.

They silently returned to the ruptured ground and once the coffin was gently placed within the earth, Lily magically covered it with dirt. She gave a pat to the mounded earth then magically transfigured the tombstone from bits of stone.

The caretaker gave a sorrowful sigh as he watched her slowly turn away then he looked at the grave and tears fell from his eyes as he murmured, "Poor little one." Even he didn't know to whom he referred.

Petunia and Selena exited the memory to cry in each other's arms. Rocking Selena, Petunia crooned, "Let it all out, that's right sweetie. Let it all out so you can heal. That's right Selena, cry and grieve for your loss."

When Selena eventually stopped crying Petunia picked up the hairbrush and started to brush Selena's hair. It was a soothing motion that calmed Selena with the reassurance that she still had a Mother's love and comfort. With a final shudder Selena leaned back against her Mum then said, "I love you Mum."

Hugging and rocking her daughter, Petunia replied, "I love you too Selena, always."

After a few minutes Selena got up, washed her face in her bathroom then went down to the kitchen to help her Mum make lunch. For the next hour she stayed very close to her Mum's side and when Doug gave a questioning looked at his Mum, Petunia just silently shook her head.

Selena regained her normal happiness during their potion lesson and by the end was laughing and teasing Doug. Petunia was very relieved to see the change as she had been concerned they would have to cancel the sleepover at Luna's house.

During supper Selena was almost vibrating in her eagerness to floo to Luna's, in actual fact her leg wouldn't stop jiggling. Petunia held her tongue and shook her head at Doug when he was about to complain that Selena was moving the whole table. There had been enough emotional upheaval today.

Missy had Selena's bag packed for the sleepover and within ten minutes after supper Selena was ready to floo to the Rookery. She hugged her Mum and Doug then knelt by the floo to enquire if she could come through. Petunia and Doug heard Luna excitedly yell 'yes!' Faster than they thought possible Selena was gone in a flash of green flame.

Shortly after an owl tapped on a window and when Petunia opened the parchment she read that it was an invitation to Dinner on Tuesday the nineteenth of August at six o'clock from Lord Arcturus Black and Miss. Cassiopeia Black. Petunia hastily wrote an acceptance, which the owl had impatiently waited for.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Pandora watched the two girls as they walked through the woods in their bare feet while holding hands. She was also bare footed but held her wand in her hand just to be safe. A smile played about her lips as the girls spoke in hushed whispers, not wanting to disturb the night.

A strange sensation of being watched crept over Pandora's awareness and although she searched all around she could not see anyone. She was just about to tell the girls that they needed to return to the house when Selena softly said, "Don't worry it's just my Guardian Angel watching over us."

Looking to where Selena had glanced at the woods, Pandora eventually noticed a black unmoving void obscuring the trees. Swiftly she looked away and as she did so she caught Selena's neon green gaze.

Just before Selena turned away to gaze at the stars again she said, "Don't be afraid nothing will hurt us."

Somehow Pandora felt at peace and relaxed her rigid poise, soon she had put away her wand to point out the constellations and tell their stories.

The shadow chuckled at witnessing the girl manipulate the adult's mind to ensure a pleasant evening. It narrowed its gaze to study the blonde little girl then gave a nod in approval. After a bit of time, it chuckled again at seeing two Moon Goddesses dancing in the moonlight around Pandora.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Mid Sunday morning Professor Severus Snape flooed his Godson, Draco Malfoy home. Narcissa was very pleased to see her son and relieved to see his smiling face. Lucius too was pleased and took Severus to his study for a visit. Within a half hour Narcissa joined them.

Severus explained that Draco had expressed that he missed a girl who had helped him and was now resigned to the fact that he would have to wait until he attended Hogwarts to see her again.

The Malfoys were relieved and turned their minds towards enjoying their visit with Severus. All too soon he departed and the Malfoys continued on with their daily activities.

Later that night Narcissa was just about to enter Draco's bedroom when she heard him speaking. Quietly she peeked into his room to see him looking at the framed photo of the girl then she heard him say, "I miss you. I wish you were here to play with me. We're going to have to wait until Hogwarts to see each other again. We're going to be the best of friends in Slytherin and one day we'll get married, just like my Mother and Father. Goodnight My Lady, sleep well."

Very quietly Narcissa backed into the hallway. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. She knew that Lucius had told her that Draco was speaking to the photo but she hadn't realized the deep emotional attachment he had formed with it – with **her**. Still being as quiet as she could Narcissa entered her own bedroom, picking up her hairbrush she ran it through her hair as she contemplated a solution.

Looking into the mirror Narcissa saw a frightened woman staring back. _Am I making the right decision? He is so attached to her, but she frightens me and Lucius. Yes, it must be this way – they must stay apart, she is too powerful and wild. She could easily lead my son to his death. But she did heal him…would she really cause him to be hurt? I just…I just don't know. Why is he so emotionally drawn to her? Is he lonely and wanting friends? Is that why he is drawn to the first child who is kind to him? I must speak to Lucius._

With her mind more or less resolved, Narcissa returned to Draco's bedroom to wish him a goodnight. Then she entered Lucius' study.

Plans were made that night and put into action as soon as possible.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was now fully accustomed to her busy training schedule and eagerly left for her Monday morning lesson and to gain a few galleons of profit from the Goblins she allowed as passengers into her cart. She was smiling as she reflected on the sleepover with Luna at the Rookery.

The only sour spot had been when she had asked about the funny shaped building she had seen out of Luna's bedroom window on Sunday morning. She was told it was a house that belonged to the Weasleys, who were also a Wizarding family.

Hesitatingly Selena asked if she could enter Luna's mind to 'see' who Luna was picturing but promised that's all she would look at if Luna would picture them for her. Cautiously Luna nodded and then giggled at Selena's soft barely there touch. That single moment of trust wrapped a steel cable of friendship connecting the two girls.

When Luna asked about Selena's less than thrilled response regarding the Weasleys, Selena told of her experience in Diagon Alley. Attempting to be kind, in case Luna was friends with them, Selena said, "I suppose they could have been having an off day, but adults can be cruel and no one should ignore an injured child."

Luna agreed then stated, "They have a girl my age, but we don't see each other much. They…they think I'm strange." She stared at the floor half scared that Selena would now never want to see her again.

Walking over to the bed where Luna was sitting, Selena sat down then wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Don't worry about that, I'm far and above weirder than you could ever be. Besides you're my friend and little sister; Family sticks together."

Hope blossomed within Luna's heart and burst out over her face as a glowing smile. "I'd like that, being sisters and friends. We don't have to see the Weasleys, Ginny only wants to play pretend that she is marrying Harry Potter or being rescued by him. She never wants to walk in the moonlight or search for nargles like we have. All she talks about is Harry Potter."

Out in the hallway, Pandora was biting her lip and silently crying. She could hardly believe her ears and within her own heart she vow that if Selena stayed true to Luna, Selena would be as loved as her own flesh and blood daughter was.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Tuesday morning found Petunia discussing with Missy what clothing they should take with them on holiday. Missy was giving her usual common sense of not needing to pack at all as she would be handling everything for them.

Petunia had to laugh at how nervous she was, "Oh Missy, please ignore my scattered thoughts. I haven't been on a holiday for a long time, especially to another country. Why the last time we went, we had to get shots and they made me so sick that…" Petunia frowned, "Shots…Missy do we need shots? Or…do squibs need inoculations like wizards do?"

Blinking her large eyes in shock, Missy replied, "I don't know. Squibs are…usually either killed or thrown out of the house when they don't receive a letter from Hogwarts." Missy blushed and looked very uncomfortable.

Shocked but realizing that Wizards were still humans who could be incredibly cruel, Petunia focused on her point, "But they would have already received the inoculations when they were younger if they grew up in a wizarding home. If they didn't, could they have died of wizarding diseases because doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with them? I think…I think I need to write a note to Healer Jaxom requesting a house visit. I'll just explain to him in the note and he can think about it before he comes to visit."

Swiftly Petunia wrote her concerns then sent her note before refocusing on preparing for their trip. Finally realizing that she was taking a 'magical holiday' she next asked Missy to give her tips on how to travel by portkey.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

That Tuesday evening Selena and the Evans arrived via floo to Grimmauld Place. It was a 'fancy' dinner and everyone wore their best dress robes.

Selena opted to wear her brownish-black robe with the gold embroidery and the gold serpent dragon inlay Kogai in her hair. She was testing the breaking point of her Uncle's acceptance of who she really was. As he was beginning to earn her trust she felt confident enough to leave her Kaiken at home, besides Shisou was always with her.

Although there was the barest of pauses when they saw what Selena was wearing, she had to give them major points for their poise as they greeted everyone and even complimented what she was wearing.

Dinner went very well until the Blacks were once again surprised. Arcturus kindly spoke to Petunia, "You have my utmost gratitude for raising Selena and accepting the wizarding world as you have."

Trying not to frown with puzzlement over his words Petunia answered, "Well, I do love her and she is my beloved sister's child. Also I wanted a second chance to make up for how awful I was to her for four years. I'm the one who is grateful for her forgiveness and love."

Arcturus had stilled and glanced at Cassi to see she too had stilled and was staring at Petunia. He carefully set down his fork, leaned back in his chair then softly said, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Your sister is Selena's Mother, but you are a muggle. You have hurt Selena and yet she still lives with you?" He was attempting to be very calm but his jaw was starting to tick.

Selena got up from the table, approached Arcturus then quietly but firmly said, "Look at me and understand."

Reluctantly Arcturus lifted his eyes to Selena's and then 'saw' how Petunia had risked her life to save Selena. When it was over he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Needing to be reassured that Selena was truly fine, he opened his eyes, pushed his chair away from the table and placed his hands onto Selena's shoulders as he searched her eyes with his own. "You are safe, truly safe now? I will not have you harmed; I could not live if I lost you."

Leaning forward Selena kissed his cheek then standing back she smiled to reassure him, "Mum loves me just as much. I should have told you. Mum and Doug are squibs. Mum picked my Mother from hospital, her magic recognized my Mother's magic. They were very close but then grew apart. Mum wasn't given a choice about looking after me and she still felt she had lost her sister to the wizarding world. When she found out how cruel **he** was she stopped him. We became a Family. Doug is a squib too; he picked our Family familiar, Hedwig our owl. Mum protected me from my enemies and was the one who took me to the Goblins to find out the truth about Mother, Sirius and my enemies."

Arcturus nodded then gathered Selena into a hug before he let her go back to her chair.

Cassi was listening intently then turned to Petunia to softly ask, "How did you know to pick Selena's Mother in hospital, please describe it to me."

Knowing that something was driving Cassi, Petunia answered, "I was very young when we went to the hospital. My parents told me to select my sibling, any baby I wanted. I felt…pulled to Lily, when our eyes met I **knew** she was the one. We connected and were so very close for many years." Then she smiled, "The Goblins tested our magical cores, I could ask Missy to retrieve the parchment for you to see."

Sitting rigidly in her seat Cassi gave a small stiff nod. After Petunia had called Missy then requested the parchment, Arcturus asked her, "What led you to get tested?"

Petunia blinked then answered, "Oh, well we had discovered that you needed magic in order to brew potions so we needed to discover if we had enough magic to start our own Potions business. We were very happy to find out we did, just not enough to be classified as fully magical."

Letting out a strangled cry, Cassi scraped back her chair then stood up, "Please excuse me" before she raced from the room.

Arcturus turned to his guests and gave a soft sigh, "Cassiopeia's younger brother, my cousin, is a squib. They were very close until one day she came home from Hogwarts to find he was not there. No one would tell her where he was, until finally her sister, Dorea told her that it was discovered that he was a squib."

Whitening Petunia whispered, "Was he turned away or killed?"

Looking at Petunia with sad eyes Arcturus answered, "It took many, many years but Cassi found him. He is still alive, but I fear the reason Cassiopeia never married or had children is because she feared that one day she could have a child and have to pretend he never existed."

He gave a sigh, "You have just turned our world upside down." He looked at Selena, "This may be something you can change when you are older. It will take years but if you can find and prove that Squibs do have magic…" He shook his head, "All those children killed or thrown away."

Licking her lips Petunia hesitantly spoke, "It might be worse than you think." Arcturus looked at her sharply. "I am in contact with a Healer who has sworn secrecy about Selena. Squibs brought up in a wizarding home receive inoculations from wizarding diseases, but if they have children that are also squibs those children don't. Muggle doctors are sometimes baffled over illnesses, what if it is a wizarding disease? Also, perhaps there are no real muggleborns, just a lineage of Squibs that finally gave birth to a higher level of magic in a child."

Leaning back in his chair Arcturus gasped, "Sweet Merlin's beard…it makes perfect sense. We have created our own problem with the mud-muggleborns."

Missy appeared and handed the parchment to Petunia, who thanked her before she popped away. Petunia then silently handed it Arcturus. "The lower magical core is mine, Doug's is higher. I had a theory that perhaps magic was building up in each successive generation. Doug's child most likely will be fully magical."

With a shaking hand Arcturus took the parchment and examined the results. He shook his head then got to his feet, "Please don't leave, you are most welcome to either finish Dinner or retire to the Drawing room, Selena will show you the way or you may call for Kreacher. Please forgive me but I must speak to Cassi and show her this."

Petunia nodded and gave him a small sympathetic smile. They finished the meal, thanking Kreacher for keeping it warm for them, then retired to the Drawing room. There they were introduced to Lady Walburga Black who, when she heard the startling news of what happened in the Dining room, was shocked into silence for five complete minutes.

Eventually Arcturus and Cassi returned to them. Cassi attempted to apologize but Petunia stepped over to her and gave her a hug then Petunia said, "Life has good surprises and bad ones. This could turn out to be a very good one, if you let it. Besides look what you have gained: a brother and a Granddaughter."

Cassi gave a wobbly smile, "Perhaps a friend as well."

The two ladies smiled at each other then Arcturus returned the parchment to Petunia. The adults were talking amongst themselves and so were Doug and Selena.

Turning sharply to Doug, Cassi said, "Excuse me did you just say that you can fly on a broom?" Arcturus raised his eyebrow, he knew Doug was almost fully magical but hadn't yet thought of all that Doug could do.

Nodding Doug said, "Yes Ma'am. I can brew potions, fly a broom and see magical beings too. I can't see the Leaky Cauldron though, but that doesn't matter now that we have a floo."

Smiling sadly at Doug, Cassi explained, "That's what shocked me about my brother, Marius. He could fly a broom, make potions and could see the Leaky Cauldron. It just never made sense that he wasn't a full wizard, because there was no difference between us."

Arcturus stated, "We will visit him Cassi. Then we can restore him to the Family if he wishes and accepts Lord Black's apology on behalf of the Family."

Cassi nodded. It was by no means certain that her brother would be restored to her, but they had to try.

The remainder of the evening was pleasant and they enjoyed tea and dessert in the Drawing room, which scandalized poor Walburga. Only Selena received the wink from the painted eye, which amused her enough that she had to fake a cough to stop her laughter from bursting forth.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Thursday was a bit of a grey day as dark clouds had rolled in overnight. Petunia had heard from Healer Jaxom and was now waiting for him to apparate into the back yard. When he did she welcomed him into the kitchen.

He was happily surprised to find himself in a pleasant muggle home. He didn't have much experience with the muggle world, but was intelligent enough to compensate for his lack.

Sitting at the table enjoying the tea, Jaxom turned a serious face to Petunia, "I have never heard of the theories you expressed in your note. My Pureblood bigotry wanted to outright deny your queries and evidence while my logical mind demanded I research the possibility."

He took a sip of tea before continuing, "The only conclusion I can say is that I think you are completely correct. It completely destroys my prejudice against muggles and squibs. I want to say to you, thank you." Petunia stared at him in shock as Jaxom nodded his head, "Thank you for sharing your theories with me and changing my viewpoint. I don't know what you are going to do with this information and I don't have the political power to help you share the truth. I'd be run out of the wizarding world if I let it be known, but if you could get a powerful Lord to back you…"

Jaxom was curious as he saw the small smile appear on Petunia's face. Holding up a hand he said, "You don't need to tell me, just call on me if you have everything lined up for me to be a witness. Now, let's get you inoculated and where's your son?"

Petunia left to retrieve Doug, who politely greeted Jaxom then took the inoculations before returning to his room.

Just before Jaxom left he casually asked, "Anyone else I need to give the potions to, a husband perhaps?"

Startled Petunia shook her head, "No, no I'm a widow."

Looking into her eyes Jaxom nodded, "I'm sorry about that." Then he hesitated before saying, "It is hard being alone sometimes. My, ah…wife is ill, has been for years. It's why I became a Healer." He shook his head at her next obvious question, "No, not even magic can save her. She has a permanent room in St. Mungo's."

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes then opened them to look into Petunia's eyes, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm being so forward right now." He looked around the room then back into Petunia's eyes, "You've made a home and I felt it as soon as I walked in here. I'll behave better next time I see you, I was just caught off guard."

Without waiting for a reply he turned and exited the house. Before Petunia could gather her scattered wits he had apparated away.

In an absentminded way, Petunia closed the back door, sat down at the table and stared at the wall before her. Softly she asked aloud, "What just happened? Did he…Is he attracted…to me?!" She placed her elbows on the table and lifted her hands to cover her face then she groaned into her palms.

Whispering she stated, "No, no he said it was the room. It's not me he's attracted to." Shaking her head and trying to put the whole episode into perspective, she reached out and touched the cup he had drunk tea from. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered, _He is attracted to you. You felt it, that same magical pull just like with Lily, Hedwig, Doug and Selena. You even felt it at St. Mungo's when you first met him. You can't deny it, I know it. I felt it._

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath Petunia whispered, "Yes, I felt it. He felt it too. It doesn't matter – he's married and I don't wish his wife to die. Nor will I encourage him emotionally or become his mistress. The timing is not right and that's the end of it." The small voice was silent.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Evans house was quiet on Sunday evening, it had been all weekend. Suddenly three humans and a Home Fay appeared in the living room. Each had sparkling laughing eyes, rosy cheeks and a relaxed calm posture.

Their holiday weekend had been wonderful. With Missy's help they had gotten into the deepest dungeon of the Castle and all the way to the very top of the towers. They had even walked along the Widow's Walk, which thankfully had been repaired by the Home Fay. While the view was incredible the wind had torn at their clothes, made their eyes water and cheeks rosy. They quickly left to enjoy a hot cup of tea in the cozy Morning room.

Selena was stunned when she walked outside of the castle on the way to the beach, to see an official Quidditch Pitch. Doug was struck as dumb as Selena so Missy explained that it had been recessed into the stone bluff and the Home Fay had raised it slightly after they had charmed it to be visible to magical beings. They had classified Doug in that category as he was Selena's brother, therefore Squibs could now see part of the rounded dome. Charms were in place to prevent muggles from seeing anything other than the rocky bluff so when Selena and Doug had begged their Mum to play, she relented when Missy informed her that the Home Fay would be watching to keep them safe.

Needless to say it took quite a while for them to get to the beach, but they finally did and enjoyed resting there.

That evening when Selena meditated she was smiling as she organized her memories.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Narcissa stole a glance at Draco, watching for just a few seconds to see how he interacted with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He reminded her of his Father, putting on airs to keep people at bay.

Pasting a smile onto her face, she graciously served tea to the boys' Mothers. She hoped she didn't look as bored as Draco did, even if she desperately was.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The last week of August flew by and Selena was happy to hear that Marius Black had agreed to meet her Grandmother and Uncle. Arcturus spoke with Cassi and they came to the conclusion that they both wanted Selena to meet him.

Since they were the ones to reach out to Marius, Arcturus and Cassi were to arrive at his home on Friday evening. With Selena's help, she had sneakily shadow travelled late evenings for a few nights; they were able to apparate to a shadowy alley and walk from there.

Marius was surprised to have his doorbell ring at the appointed hour instead of them apparating straight into his living room. He was further surprised at the smiling faces and tears within Cassi's eyes. The last surprise was the little girl who winked at him!

With far more graciousness than he had planned to show, he led them into the living room after taking their cloaks. Still bemused he offered them tea, which they gratefully accepted.

He had finally regained his equilibrium when he returned with the tea, but just then Lord Arcturus Black stood and apologized on behalf of the House of Black! Marius gaped for a minute or two then left the room.

Unsure as to what they should do, the three Blacks sat sipping their tea. Marius re-entered the room but now a lady followed him. Lord Arcturus rose to his feet and once she was seated both he and Marius sat down. Marius gruffly spoke, "This is my wife, Alison." He turned to Arcturus and said, "Could you repeat what you said, I need a witness that I'm not dreaming."

While Selena and Cassi's lips twitched in mirth, Arcturus solemnly stood again and stated his apology.

Shaking his head, Marius turned to Alison, "Honey is this real?"

Alison pinched his leg hard as she said, "I don't know, is this real?" Then she laughed at her husband's yelp and rubbed the sore spot for him. "Yes dear, it is real. Now introduce me properly and answer Lord Black."

Arcturus grinned, "Good for you, cousin. You married a true Black woman." As she held out her hand, he kissed it then said, "All Black women are the softest dragon hide."

Blushing slightly Alison smiled and nodded then looked expectantly at the two females. Lord Black continued, "May I present Miss. Cassiopeia Black, Marius' sister." He paused as the two women greeted each other then announced, "This wonderful girl is my Black Heir, Miss. Selena Black. The official story is that she is Cassi's Granddaughter. Truthfully she is Dorea's Granddaughter, which you must take with you to the grave."

Marius' eyes misted, "This is little Dorie's Granddaughter? Yeah I can see the resemblance." Alison just patted his leg as he swallowed and harrumphed to clear the tears from his throat. With a husky voice Marius said, "It's a pleasure to meet you little one, though I don't know what you are thinking being the Heir to the wicked Dark House of Black."

Arcturus rolled his eyes but said, "She is the reason we are finally meeting and why I have twice apologized to you. I have yet to hear your response."

Frowning Marius grumbled, "I'm thinking about it."

Cassi, who had hardly stopped looking at her brother, softly spoke, "I was so upset when I came home from Hogwarts and you were gone. No one would tell me what happened until Dorea told me a few days later. They had locked her in her room so she couldn't help you or go with you. I had to grow up before I could search for you, it took me more years than I want to admit, but I did it. I found you and watched you have children and grow older. I couldn't bear to stay in England so I left and travelled."

Glancing at Selena, Cassi continued, "I've returned to Grimmauld Place to help raise my Granddaughter."

Marius questioned, "Cassi, didn't you ever marry or have kids?"

Shaking her head Cassi whispered, "I couldn't bear to…not after that."

Getting up Marius knelt in front of his sister and hugged her as he said, "Oh Cassi…"

Throwing her arms around her brother Cassi heartbrokenly said, "You were mine, I raised you…rocked you to sleep, played with you…taught you, kissed away your tears…sang to you. They – they just threw you away – I didn't protect you…I failed you."

Comforting his sister Marius finally discovered that he hadn't been the only one deeply hurt. He finally put to rest the lie that his beloved older sister hadn't cared enough to rescue him.

Selena got up from the sofa then climbed onto Arcturus lap. She knew he was also in anguish over losing a cousin he had grown up with. Arcturus scooted her back against his chest so that he could wrap his arms around her. He appreciated the comfort she was willing to give him and it thrilled his heart that she had trusted him enough to do so. Kissing her hair he then looked up to see Marius staring at him in shock.

Marius was now sitting on the sofa in Selena's spot but holding onto Cassi's hand. He shook his head then said, "I never thought to see the day when a Lord Black would show affection and care for a child. Yes, yes fine. I, Marius Black accept the apology of Lord Arcturus Black on behalf of the House of Black."

Alison gleefully said, "Oh how wonderful! A sister, cousin and Grand-Niece, now Selena, do you mind if I call you Selena? Thank you dear, we have several grandchildren around your age. It would be wonderful if you could come over to play with them." Her face fell as she saw Selena swiftly shaking her head.

Softly Selena said, "Please don't…Thank you for your kind offer, but I can't accept. I would never want their blood on my hands. I really shouldn't even be here tonight, but I wanted to meet Family." Alison and Marius stared at Selena, clearly not understanding the danger.

Arcturus sighed then asked, "How much are you aware of what has happened over the last twenty years in the wizarding world?"

It appeared that Marius knew some things, but not enough for a clear picture. Arcturus and Cassi filled him in. Although he had known of the boy-who-lived, for what Squib could have missed the wizarding world celebrating in broad daylight without a care if muggles saw them, he was shocked to hear that it was actually Selena who had lived.

Startling him further, Selena abruptly said, "They need protection, wards, portkey, tested for magic, inoculations – the whole family. There should be a fully magical child already born or in the next generation." Nodding Arcturus agreed.

Marius stammered, "W-what?"

It was left for Cassi to explain that Squibs did have magic and how Selena's Mum, who was her Aunt, had figured it out. They also explained their theory about muggleborns.

It was a long night, but Selena called Missy to let her know she would be sleeping at Grimmauld Place tonight, if her Mum agreed. Missy returned with her Mum's approval then took care of Missy's needs to sleep there.

It turned out that Alison was also a Squib and had been thrown out rather than killed by her magical relatives. She and Marius had met at the orphanage, became friends and then fell in love.

When the questions had petered out and it was time to leave, it was a grumpy Selena who refused to be side-along apparated. "No thank you, I will see you at Black Home." With that Selena simply disappeared!

Marius looked at the two stunned Blacks and said, "I don't remember anyone being able to do that before and judging from your expressions I would gather you didn't know about it either." Then he laughed, "Well, goodnight you two."

Cassi and Arcturus apparated from Marius' living room straight home, thankfully Kreacher was waiting for them to let them know that Selena was home and already in bed.

They both stealthily crept into her room then kissed her goodnight. After they had left a pair of eyes gleamed with mirth then closed as sleep claimed them.

The next morning when Selena left her room she noticed that the Family Floor had nameplates, which she thought were a bit plain, on each bedroom door. With a slight frown she returned to her bedroom door to gaze at her nameplate thoughtfully. Smirking she made her own magical adjustments then skipped down the hallway and down the stairs to see if Kreacher had breakfast ready.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

September first was a Monday and Selena had special permission from all the adults, Goblins and Home Fay to see Dora off to Hogwarts with Andi and Ted. Snipbue had graciously switched his lesson time with Andi for that morning's excursion.

At first Selena wasn't sure how to disguise herself, whether by invisibility cloak or morphing. After some discussion, she still wasn't sure when her life had turned into a democracy, it was decided that she would morph into the nonexistent thirteen year old magical cousin of Dora's from the Tonks' side of the family, if anyone asked. Oh, and she lived in another country of course.

They had arrived early so that Dora could give 'Lila' a tour of the train. Dora was very thorough and even introduced her to the Train Driver and the Lady who pushed the sweet's trolley. They snuck into the Prefect's meeting and travel coaches. It wasn't until Dora explained that there were twenty-four Prefects and two Heads that Selena could understand why they needed two carriages. One was for the meeting, which had no compartments but was one large room with benches, the other had compartments for travel.

Each carriage belonged unofficially to a House. Slytherin House was immediately next to the Prefects, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff until lastly was Gryffindor, since they liked to be as far from Slytherin as possible and needed the extra warning time from Prefect patrols, since they were usually goofing off one way or another.

Dora showed each carriage and random compartments to Lila until she noticed Lila's frown. When she understood that Lila didn't think there were enough carriages she said, "It's a magical train, it never gets full." Lila rolled her eyes and laughed at her non-magical assumption.

Soon other students were arriving and the train was starting to get crowded. The girls exited the train near the end of the platform weaving around groups of people on their way back to Andi and Ted.

Suddenly Dora laughed and whispered to Lila, "You are **so** getting checked out by the boys."

Wrinkling her nose, Lila responded, "Eewww…No, that's gross."

Dora commented, "They don't know any better since you look my age, besides boys at this age do that. It's not like you morphed plain looks."

Selena had only changed her body proportionately with hazel eyes and brownish-blonde hair. She had thought she looked perfectly nondescript, but she hadn't taken into account her bearing and walk. Unconsciously she was graceful and smiling, which did attract notice.

They had almost reached the Tonks when someone knocked into Lila then grabbed onto her waist to stop them both from falling. Immediately her magic flared which shoved the stranger's body away from her causing him to land on his backside near her feet. She glared down into widened crystal blue eyes and a red embarrassed face that almost matched his hair. _You've got to be kidding me! A Weasley! I think this is Charlie, Luna said Charlie was the second oldest. No, Shisou you can't attack him, I'm sure it was an accident and I already shoved him quite hard. The family does seem prone to bumping into children though._

Immediately Charlie started to apologize, "I-I am so s-sorry. Are you okay?" He scrambled to his feet looking very concerned.

Charlie was roughly shoved by a taller slightly older version who teasingly said, "Way to go Charlie, knocking over a young Lady…" Bill had turned a smiling laughing face to Lila but had fallen silent as he stared at her.

Lila lifted her chin slightly but calmed her emotions. Ignoring Bill she looked at Charlie, "I guess it was an accident." Then her lips quirked into a small smile, "I hope you're okay, my magic hit you pretty hard."

Charlie shyly smiled at Lila, "Yeah, I'm fine. Got one older and four younger brothers, I'm used to it." He shook his head slightly, "I'm Charlie by the way and this is my brother, Bill." When Bill didn't say anything, Charlie glanced at him then elbowed his side.

Bill gave a start then head nodded to Lila as he smiled, "Nice to meet you. Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"

Dora intervened by grabbing Lila's arm to drag her away. "Look, we better run if I want to say goodbye to my parents. Boys, you better get your trunks onto the train, it'll be leaving any minute now."

Both boys jumped at the reminder then hastily gathered their trunks but Bill kept shooting glances at Lila.

Ted stepped forwards, "Need any help boys?"

They quickly denied needing any help but Bill looked a bit downcast when Ted put his arms around the two girls and led them away. Slowly the boys carried their trunks towards the train until they had to get them on board as other students kept complaining that they were in the way. Bill continued to stare at Lila, completely ignoring his loud Mother and siblings as they tried in vain to get his attention to say goodbye.

Meanwhile the Tonks and Lila hugged Dora goodbye, wishing her well at school. Dora attempted to tease Lila by saying, "Want me to give Bill permission to owl you? Give him a name to whisper in his dreams?"

Lila blushed then hissed, "No! I'm only six years old. Charlie's lucky Shisou didn't attack him, it was close though!"

Dora immediately apologized and said she'd make something up.

Narrowing her eyes Lila ordered, "You will tell him that your cousin, Lila, has a marriage contract. That she lives in another country – Brazil and most likely will never return to England."

Nodding her head Dora gave Lila one last hug, "Okay, got it." Then she sprinted for the train.

When both Weasley boys entered her compartment half hour later, she felt a little sad to see their crestfallen expressions at not seeing Lila. She told them what she had been told to and watched them leave. When they stopped right outside the compartment door to talk, she managed to overhear Bill say, "Too bad Lila's not on the train. Most likely we would have found out that she has no sense of humour or laughs like a howling ghoul, no girl is that perfect. Besides she's a bit young and a spitfire."

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, it's too bad she's not here and what do you mean young? She seemed to be my age. Besides she was just defending herself, nothing wrong with that – it's reassuring; she can take care of herself. I think we could have been great friends."

Bill shrugged, "Sorry. Don't worry little brother you'll get over her, there're lots of girls out there. Besides you can't fight a marriage contract, nasty things. I gotta do Prefect patrol now, you gonna be okay?"

With a dawning smile Charlie said, "You liked her, really, really liked her! Wow, yeah I see it now. You're trying to make yourself not be upset about not getting a chance with her, so you're making excuses, brushing it off. Hey, don't worry it's not like you find your soulmate within a two minute look."

Staring at Bill, who refused to look at him Charlie whispered, "At least I hope not, because it's hopeless. You'll never meet her again." Then he punched Bill's arm, "Hey I'm here for you, if you want to talk or anything."

Glancing at Charlie, Bill nodded then gave a lopsided smile as he huskily said, "Thanks, I'll be okay. I better get going."

Shaking his head and watching Bill slowly walk away, Charlie uttered, "Damn."

Dora turned her head away from the door almost in tears as she heartily wished that she hadn't begged her Mum and Selena to see her off today. Bill was a nice guy, too nice to have his heart broken.


	14. Chapter 14 - The ending of 1986

**Disclaimer: as previously stated.**

**AN: Happy Spring! Poll results so far for Hermione/Selena relationship: four way tie between…**

· **Enemies – I've got scenes written down for this, but can be tied to Friends into Enemies**

· **Friends – I can do, but it's kind of boring to me**

· **Limited interaction – most likely background character, rare scenes**

· **Friends into enemies – got scenes/ideas for this**

Chapter Fourteen – The ending of 1986

It was the second week of September and Selena was just getting ready for bed at her Black home. She had discussed things with her Mum and it was agreed that Selena would sleep there on Monday and Friday nights.

Mind Protection with Snipbue was going well, today they had finished the last of Selena's Dursley memories. It had been rough going through them but she felt stronger having done so. Her next lessons would be attempting to enter Snipbue's mind and continue to create a fake innocent mindscape for when her enemies used Legilimency on her.

She was especially thrilled that on Sunday the fourteenth, Snipbue and she would be visiting some Kentauros, Centaurs, so that they could teach Selena about their view of the mind. They were also going to allow her to attempt to enter one of their minds. Snipbue had been gleefully smiling as he told Selena that they had been smug when giving their consent.

Luna had slept over last Saturday night at Selena's Evans home. Doug had shown up at the breakfast table still in his nightclothes, blushed and then sprinted to his room to get dressed, even though the girls were still in their nightgowns. Later that morning Selena and Doug had taught Luna their exercises, which she had promised to practice. Doug had returned to his normal self and a friendship was growing between him and Luna.

Doug had returned to school and was grumpy for a few days as he had to explain over and over again that 'Jamie' was not coming back, she had tutors that were arranged by her deceased parents and yes, she was actually his cousin but being raised as his sister. Eventually school settled down for him and he impressed the sports director with his recently developed skills in football.

Things were also going well with Warrior Training and Selena's injections of Shisou's venom. Boaxum had progressed Selena to wooden dagger fighting and next would be the bow and arrow. Adjustments had to be made for Selena's age and body, so while Boaxum would have liked to continue on to Sword fighting or fencing, he would have to wait a few years yet. Instead he complemented weapon fighting with strategy lessons through chess and other games.

One day he had the whole floor of the Training Hall magically altered with various terrains and miniature armies. They spent all three hours deviously destroying each other's armies. Of course Snipbue won but it hadn't been as easy as he thought it would have been. Selena had just smirked as she promised that next time she wouldn't read his mind every fifteen minutes. Boaxum had thankfully laughed then praised her for using every advantage available.

Lord Black or Uncle, as Selena now called him, had taken Cassi and a heavily veiled Selena to the Ministry of Magic for a tour. It had ended with a Wizengamot meeting at which Selena and Cassi had sat in the visitor section. Afterwards, they had returned home where they retired to Arcturus' study to review the meeting. Selena was called upon to express her understanding and defend her position of how she would have voted. It was precious teaching done so gently that Selena knew one day she would be in her Uncle's seat on the Wizengamot and he would be proud of her. She was also very thankful that one day she would no longer hate the word 'Uncle' but that loving memories would completely destroy the revulsion she felt at saying it.

When Arcturus had his meetings with Ragnuk regarding their plans for Sirius' release, Selena was there to listen and learn. She hadn't wanted to be, but her Uncle had insisted that it was a learning experience as any other, so she complied. Eventually she joined in on the discussions and when Uncle Arcturus smiled at her approvingly she felt his approval was worth far more than any initial unease she had felt.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

By the twelfth Great-Uncle Marius' home was strongly warded with runes and charms. Lord Black had organized and paid for the Goblins to perform the necessary work. He had also given Marius and Alison emergency portkeys to Grimmauld Place after he had adjusted the house's wards and floo.

Healer Jaxom had been delighted to have a chance to evaluate their magical cores and promised that he would be happy to test the rest of their family when they gathered during the winter holidays. He had bid them all goodbye after muttering that it would be easy enough to check a child's magical core when they were inoculated and thus disabuse the notion that they were squibs.

He had a growing distaste for the label that it was now no longer accurate; the children just had lower magical cores than others. He had apparated home and was now lost in thought as to whether the children had just never received a high enough boost of magic at age seven or eleven, as those were the two known 'special' younger birthdays of magical children. Intrigued over the possibilities of discovering a possible connection or theory to help the children, he wondered about how magical ley lines would affect the children during those specific birthdays. He needed maps and the knowledge of those accused of being squibs. Unfortunately only one was easily obtained.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Snipbue and Selena had a wonderful time with the Kentauros. Although Selena had been nervous at being so close to Hogwarts and the Headmaster, Snipbue had reassured Selena that they would be safe seeing that not even Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, entered the Kentauros' shelter without an invitation, which would never be given.

When Selena had easily, but gently entered the mind of their Leader, Magorian, she had struggled to contain her laughter at the nervousness and consternation they had shown.

Instead she had curtsied and allowed her vine ring to be seen, "Please be reassured that I have the utmost respect for all magical life and will not enter your mind on purpose again unless invited or for emergency's sake." She had kept her eyes down cast in submission and was relieved when they accepted her words then started to laugh at their own arrogance.

In turn they spoke of the stars and alignment of planets, their meanings and portents. Selena shared with them the magical beings and beasts she had conversed with and they recommended others she could try her tricks on. It was all said in jokes and laughter, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness as they gave each other significant glances every now and then.

With food, drink and friendly banter back and forth the Kentauros grew at ease once again around Selena. Once this was achieved Magorian started to discuss his people's view of the mind. Even though Selena had entered his mind, it didn't mean that she understood how they were protected. Therefore she opened her mindscape to him leading to a discussion of similarities and differences. He was especially helpful with her fake mindscape, how it could be turbulent or chaotic and yet have patches of happiness and in actual fact should have every emotion she had ever felt. Magorian stressed that partial memories should be floating around creating distractions, like Will-o'-wisps.

Shortly after the stars came out Snipbue and Selena bid the Kentauros respectful goodbyes, as Selena had to be up early the next morning for her lessons.

The next morning Magorian woke to find an ancient yew long bow with dragon string and a dragon hide leather quiver holding twelve arrows resting upon a table near him in the shelter. Neither he nor the guards had seen or heard anyone enter the shelter that night.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

September the nineteenth dawned with a brief shower to clear the dust of summer and refresh the fall flowers. The Evans and Selena were having Dinner that Friday evening at the Black home. Unknown to Petunia it was a surprise for her twenty-ninth birthday.

She had been a little sad that day when the children hadn't wished her a happy birthday that morning or afternoon, but she had gone out for lunch with Sally and was content enough. Therefore it was a surprise when, after Dinner, Kreacher brought out a large cake with candles and everyone started to wish her a Happy Birthday.

She had happy tears in her eyes as she blew out the candles and later was stunned when they entered the Drawing room to see the mound of presents waiting for her. The best present of all was when Lord Arcturus Black asked her if the Family of Evans wished to become allies of the House of Black. After she questioned every responsibility and repercussion, she accepted on behalf of the Family of Evans. It was a wonderful birthday and she graciously thanked everyone.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Andi had to delay Selena's reward of a tour of London due to the timing of sending Dora off to Hogwarts and Selena's trip with Snipbue. It ended up being on the twenty-first with Andi, Petunia, Cassi and Pandora escorting all three children on a muggle and magical tour.

The children loved the magical portion in The Tower of London and the Tower Hill, particularly the ghosts who told stories. Doug was fascinated by the engineering of the Tower Bridge, which they discovered was often mistakenly referred to as the London Bridge. All of them enjoyed the view both up and down the River Thames. Museums, Parks and cafés, they enjoyed them all and more, being thankful that they could save time by apparating nearby the next place they wanted to visit.

It was an all day affair that caused seven very tired people to sleep well that night. Selena fell asleep scheming on how to persuade Andi into rewarding her with fairs, amusement parks and medieval tournaments for completing Old English.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

By now most weekends either Luna or Selena spent one night alternating at each other's homes. Selena had told her Uncle of her growing friendship with Luna and so he had invited the Lovegoods for tea on a Friday afternoon at the beginning of October.

The Lovegoods had hesitantly accepted after Selena had owled them expressing how happy she was that her friend was invited to meet her Cousin-Uncle and Grandmother.

Lord Black had also invited Petunia and Doug in order for the Lovegoods to feel more at ease. His planning worked well as the Lovegoods had a lovely time, even smiling as they left two hours later. The delay in departure had been because the children had begged for a longer visit even though they would be seeing each other tomorrow and of course, the adults had indulged them.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

One thing was deeply troubling Selena and she resolved to correct it immediately no matter that it might cost her the friendship of the Lovegoods.

Selena had been quiet while eating dinner at the Lovegoods. Pandora was puzzled as their visit yesterday with the Black's had gone well. Dessert had been finished by the three Lovegoods but Selena had taken only one bite before she set her spoon down to just stare at it in silence. Polite manners dictated that no one leave the table until everyone had finished so they had continued to sit in silence. Pandora hesitantly enquired, "Selena something is bothering you, would you please tell us?"

Jerking her head up to stare at Pandora, Selena bit her lip then nodded before she took a deep breath to answer, "I-I didn't mean to lie to you, it's just that the first time I saw you I looked like this." She gestured to her hair and face. The Lovegoods frowned not understanding yet.

Nervously licking her lips Selena continued, "I'm a metamorphmagus so I can change my appearance. See it's easier to look like Doug when I'm with him and Grandpa Hugh…and with Mum too, cause their all blonde, so we look like family. Also I have enemies so if I don't look like me…" swiftly she changed into her normal looks of green eyes and black hair, "then they can't find me or hurt me." Again she bit her lip while nervously studying their reactions.

Luna just calmly smiled and, because she was sitting right beside Selena, hugged her. After their hug Selena had a few tears in her eyes but her quivering lips were turned up into a slight smile.

Pandora and Xenophilius exchanged a long look, while Petunia had mentioned that Selena had already had a difficult childhood, enemies had not been mentioned. Xenophilius cautiously asked, "Who are your enemies?"

Realizing that she had to be completely honest as she had put the Lovegoods into unknown danger, Selena sighed then answered, "The Dark Lord Voldemort and the Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore." Seeing the shock on their faces, she hurriedly continued, "I was given my brother's name when I was born because he died while I was being born. My Mother hid my gender because she didn't trust Dumbledore. It's hard to understand, but my Mother was Lily Evans Potter and my Father was James Potter – I'm alive because my Mother performed an ancient ritual which saved me."

There was complete silence for a few minutes then Pandora questioned, "You were Harry Potter?" Receiving a short nod from Selena, she continued, "While I think I understand about Lord – Him being your enemy, I don't understand about why the Headmaster is, will you tell us?"

Coming to a swift decision about what she could reveal, Selena answered, "I have memories from my Mother that show the Headmaster set everything up. He **knows** the truth about who killed my parents, who their real traitor was and what happened that night." Her eyes turned neon green as she continued, "He will pay for what he has taken from me and how he uses people as his pawns. No other will be used as I have been by him, he is worse than any Dark Lord that has ever existed."

Jumping slightly Pandora looked at her husband as he stared back at her. They had both heard the steel in this child's voice as her words almost sounded as a vow being said. Holding hands they turned back to Selena as Xenophilius said, "What can we do to help you?"

Overcome with their loving support Selena's eyes returned to her normal green as she said, "Just…let Luna be my friend please."

Reaching out with his other hand Xenophilius held it out to Selena, who placed her own within it as he said, "Of course, you're like another daughter to us. We will do whatever we can to help you, even ask the nargles to invade Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts."

They all laughed while smiles appeared as the tension dissipated. Selena swiftly finished her dessert and as they were excused to leave the table she morphed back into her blonde disguise. Pandora caught her arm before she left, "You don't have to change back. You can be yourself here."

Shaking her head Selena explained, "I like looking like this, it feels more like home. When I'm at my Evans and Black Homes I will look like how I was born but it is best if I am like this here and in Diagon Alley. It's safer for everyone."

Giving a sad smile to Selena, Pandora leaned down and kissed her forehead while she murmured, "Bless you child." She then released Selena, who gave her a happy smile and left the room to follow Luna who had waited for her. The two girls giggled as they clasped hands to run out of the room and up the stairs to Luna's bedroom.

Xenophilius gathered his wife into his arms, "I'm glad our daughter told us the truth." He paused for a moment then said, "She has Lily's eyes."

Nodding her head she wrapped her arms around those holding her while she leaned back against him, "I'm glad too. It would be a shame if the world lost those eyes forever. She didn't tell us everything Xeno, but just what we need to know, she doesn't trust easily."

He nodded then whispered, "In time…in time she will, if we need to know. For now we protect her secrets and let her be a child. She's so good for Luna."

Smiling Pandora turned around, "They are good for each other." They kissed and were interrupted by two little girls running into the room.

Luna didn't pay them any attention but Selena tilted her head, gave a little nod and a hesitant smile. The two girls pushed the parents from the room then started to clean up from supper. Selena winked at Luna and cast a household charm to get the dishes washing by themselves. She was always watching what magic Pandora cast about the house.

Laughing Pandora kissed Xeno again then pulled back to whisper, "She also needs to see this, two people in love with each other. She watches us all the time; **we** are good for her too."

Xeno agreed by giving another kiss to his wife. He was perfectly happy to give Selena all the proof she needed to know what a loving relationship looked like between a husband and wife. _Merlin knows she has no other example in her life._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena did get the approval for her reward of an amusement park but Andi absolutely refused the medieval tournament. Instead she supplemented historical magical sites, like Stonehenge and Glastonbury Tor. With a smile Selena thankfully accepted whatever Andi chose as a reward, she was just happy that her subtle scheme had worked; she hadn't wanted to attend the medieval tournament or a fair.

When Arcturus and Cassi had heard about the outing they gave each other a significant glance, which was lost upon Andi. While Cassi distracted Andi, Arcturus gently and unobtrusively led Selena from the drawing room and into his study; there he questioned her as to the motives behind her scheming. While he appreciated her intelligence he explained why Andi shouldn't have been manipulated and as a consequence Selena had to forgo her amusement park reward though Arcturus still allowed her to visit the historical sites.

The next time Arcturus gave a lesson to Selena it was on how to know when to use scheming and manipulation and when not to – ethics and honour were key. Spending a bit of time reflecting on what she had experienced and been taught, Selena apologized to her House Spirits, Arcturus and Cassi.

Taking the chastisement to heart, Selena wrote a formal note of apology to Aunt Andi with the promise to not err so in the future. Receiving forgiveness from Andi, the two openly discussed future rewards to ensure they both were happy.

When Arcturus and Cassi discovered that Selena had written the apology they were pleased and reassured. It was difficult to raise such a powerful magical child who had so much potential to either turn cruel and selfish or forgiving, loving and emotionally strong. It was a balancing act for which each adult in her life was thankful for the others' influence.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was now the middle of October and far to the North in a castle called Hogwarts Dora was eagerly removing a letter from an owl that early Wednesday morning.

Bill was walking past the Hufflepuff table when he glanced at the letter and seeing the feminine script he stopped. His heart started to pound and he inhaled a deep breath before hesitatingly asking, "Uhmm…Dora is that from Lila?" He swallowed hard trying not to get his hopes up, but it was impossible. _Maybe…just maybe the marriage contract fell through or she was moving to England._

Turning her head Dora saw it was Bill and her eyes filled with sympathy, "No, sorry. I haven't heard from Lila since the train. It's hard to correspond all the way to Brazil and I don't expect to hear from her."

Looking down at the floor Bill bit his lip before answering, "Sorry to interrupt you, I just saw the handwriting and it looked like how she would write."

Trying to smile Dora explained, "Oh, this is from a new friend of mine I met over the summer. Her Mum is friends with mine so we got to hang out a few times. She said she'd write, but being tutored at home she's quite busy so I was happy to hear from her."

Giving a fake smile of his own that couldn't quite hide the sadness in his eyes, Bill replied, "Well, I better get going so you can enjoy your letter. Take care." No longer hungry Bill turned around and left the Great Hall.

Dora immediately got up from the table and swiftly walked over to Charlie. Tapping him on the shoulder, she leaned down and whispered while showing him the letter, "Bill thought it was from Lila. He's upset and just left."

Charlie nodded, gave Dora a slight smile then whispered back, "Thanks." As Dora returned to her table Charlie got up and exited the Great Hall. He knew exactly where Bill would go – to the other side of Black Lake. This whole situation really worried Charlie as Bill wasn't normally caught up in girls and definitely not with such intense emotions and while Charlie didn't really understand, he knew he could still be there for his brother.

From then on when Bill noticed Dora receiving a letter, which became more frequent, his hands would clench into fists as he deliberately turned his head away. Eventually he sat so that his back was to the Hufflepuff table every morning. Charlie started to sit near his brother and would distract him in any way that he could, even if it meant a food fight and detention. It didn't matter to Charlie how many detentions he got, it was worth it just to see the grateful look in his big brother's eyes.

Christmas was particularly hard for Bill that year; he tried not to mope but his Mum kept asking about the girl he had been staring at before he had taken the train to Hogwarts. He quietly said, "There is no girl Mum, it's not possible." Then he got up and left the room which did not go over well with his Mum.

She huffed and steamed for a bit before finally in exasperation Charlie said, "Please Mum just leave it alone, she doesn't go to Hogwarts and she's under a marriage contract. That was the only time we've seen her and it hit Bill hard. Just don't ask anymore it hurts him too much." He also got up from the table and left the kitchen while his Mum stood there gaping at her maturing boys.

Arthur got up and took Molly into his arms, "Leave it alone Molly-luv. There's nothing we can do to help but just leave him be. He just needs time. Charlie's hurting too, but it's worse for Bill." When Molly tried to speak Arthur just shook his head, "No, not another word about it. Heartache takes time to get over."

Narrowing her eyes she looked at Arthur, "That sounds like you know what he's going through. I thought I was your only love."

Internally sighing Arthur said, "So you are Molly, but I've seen more than a few young men go through this and they just need quiet and time."

Later that night Arthur was out in his shed tinkering around with his muggle gadgets and wires. He quietly locked the door then pulled a ratty blanket off from a high shelf. Tossing the blanket onto the work bench he reached for the small metal box the blanket had hidden. He murmured a few words and the box opened, from inside he pulled out a faded blue hair ribbon and a magical photo. Smiling sadly he wiped a few tears from his cheeks as he watched his younger self dance with the smiling girl who wore a blue ribbon in her golden hair. Hastily he returned everything to its place and unlocking the shed he stood outside gazing at the house for a moment before he reached a decision.

Bill and Charlie woke to their Father shaking them. He hushed them then whispered, "Come."

They left the house to enter his shed, which he magically locked. Both boys were at once extremely curious and freezing as it was the middle of winter. Chuckling slightly Arthur cast warming charms on his sons' clothes and boots. Then he carefully retrieved his little box which he opened. Very gently he removed the photo and handed it to Bill.

Looking at the photo and then giving a quick glance at his Father, Bill understood. Turning the photo over, he read, 'Arthur and Arlene, Yule Ball 1966'. Silently he studied the smiling face of his Father so obviously in love with the pretty witch. Without a word he handed the photo to his younger brother.

Absentmindedly Arthur wrapped the faded ribbon around his hand then cleared his throat, "This stays here boys. No speaking of it anywhere other than here and now." He pulled Bill into a hug, "I don't know if it's better to have her photo or not. You'll have to make your own decision regarding that. If you decide to get a photo go to Shutterbuttons in Carkitt Market they've got a pensieve and do good work."

Releasing his son Arthur accepted the photo from Charlie, "It was the only time in my life that I hated being a Weasley. Her Father refused to allow me to court her due to the stain of 'blood traitor' status on the Weasley name. I think she would have run away and gotten married to me if I had proposed it and I would have as soon as we both turned seventeen. Fate had other plans; she died seven months after this photo from a Death Eater attack. It was a last minute sleepover at a friend's house, no one survived."

Carefully he returned the ribbon and photo to their proper place then the box and blanket to the shelf. "I owe your Mum a lot, she doesn't know it but she helped me to see that life and happiness could still be achieved even when you've lost the meaning to live. I grew to love your Mum for her good spirits and never-ending drive to bring happiness to everyone." _She is my only love still living._

They were silent for a good ten minutes then Arthur hugged both boys and said, "Let's get back to the house and get some sleep."

Quietly the three men returned to the house, Charlie went straight to his bed and fell instantly asleep. Bill though stood on the landing and listened for his Father but heard nothing. Creeping back downstairs he found his Father sitting before the fire, gazing into its depths as he sipped a small shot of whisky. Grabbing a blanket Bill sat in another chair close to his Father throughout that the long night. He woke the next morning in his own bed and would have doubted the whole experience as a dream, if it hadn't been for the living room blanket that covered him on his bed.

A quiet maturity came to Bill that year and it was noticed by more than one Professor. After the school year had ended and it was time to select a new Head Boy, the discussion got sidetracked by how easy it would be to pick the following 1988/89 school year's Head Boy, it was a unanimous decision: Bill Weasley. With disgruntled sighs, they fell to bickering over who would be best for the 1987/88 Head Boy position.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Narcissa Malfoy was puzzled. As Draco spent more time playing with Vincent and Greg, he became more distant, almost formal in his interactions with them and with his parents. Lucius was proud of his son as Draco became the perfect Pureblood little gentleman, but Narcissa was worried. The only thing that prevented her from stopping the visits outright was that Draco was still affectionate when he was alone with her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was the Monday before All Hallow's Eve when Selena and Andi sat down to discuss their plans. The democracy came into effect and Selena found herself sitting silently on the sofa as the adults; Andi, Arcturus and Cassi made plans. After ten minutes of everyone ignoring her attempts to speak, she stood then clapped her hands once, which had the magical effect of silencing and freezing everyone.

Calmly Selena spoke, "I have been trying to tell you what I would like to do but you won't listen. Most times I don't mind your decisions over my life but this celebration is different for me. It will be the first time that I will be able to act like a muggle child and go 'trick or treating'. It is also the first time that I can celebrate as a Witch, which I also want to do."

Now that she had their attention she clapped her hands again releasing them. Hastily she continued to speak, "I would like to go 'trick or treating' with my Mum and Doug just in the neighbourhood for an hour. Then I could floo here where we could celebrate the magical way." Selena sat down and waited for someone to respond.

Chuckling slightly Arcturus got up and kissed Selena's cheek then he placed a hand on her shoulder, "That sounds like a sound plan. I'm in agreement with it."

Andi and Cassi swiftly agreed as well, though Andi said that she would be at home celebrating with her husband and not here with the Blacks. Selena shared a quick understanding glance with Arcturus before she said, "That's fine Aunt Andi. I hope you enjoy your evening."

Cassi diverted the conversation from what would have been an awkward pause by asking Selena, "Just what is involved with this 'trick or treating' celebration?"

Internally nodding at the tactics she had seen Cassi use on more than one occasion and making a mental note to learn from them, Selena answered, "Oh, well first you need a costume…"

The conversation continued on in a light tone until Andi left. Cassi casually said, "I think I would like to go with you on this muggle celebration, perhaps I should dress as a hag, though I won't be accepting any sweets."

Giggling Selena said, "Oh no, you are definitely a Fairy Godmother, my Fairy Godmother, even if I go dressed as a Witch." Quickly sobering Selena softly said, "I think that's the first time I actually saw her magical tie to her husband."

Arcturus just nodded but Cassi gently said, "Yes, you will notice it more often now that you have seen it so blatantly. Do not judge her or magic harshly because of it. The bonds serve a critical purpose of keeping our magic alive and fairly tame."

Turning curious eyes upon her Uncle, Selena asked, "Is that why you asked the Family of Evans to be allies to the House of Black, to tie their magic and make it stronger?"

Nodding with approval Arcturus said, "Well done my Heir, yes that is one reason, but a Slytherin always has more than one reason. What do you think could be my other reasons?"

Frowning Selena thought then slowly said, "I'm the connection to the Evans. My magic is connected to many Houses and Families, which is puzzling when I think about it because of what just happened with Aunt Andi." She shook her head. "So allying the Evans to the Blacks must make it easier on my magical ties to each. Also you protect them and their future children. They in turn support how I am being raised by you. The House Spirits are happy with each other and me, we all get along."

Clapping his hands Arcturus said, "Bravo Heir, very well thought out. The only point I would add is that it also strengthens every Black's magic when there is harmony within the House and Family. What does that tell you?"

With wide eyes Selena gasped, "We have several weaknesses, Sirius and Bellatrix. They are at odds with the rest of the Blacks and must be severed or restored. Wait is Bella still connected to the Blacks?"

At that point Arcturus explained about wizarding marriages, which included magic, blood and the ties which bind the two Houses.

Nodding Selena smirked, "So I'm kind of married to my Houses and Families as my ties spread to them all."

Looking thoughtful Arcturus commented, "Yes, but your first tie was to the House and Family of Potter." His eyes narrowed at her disgruntled response, "I think it is past time for you to discuss your distaste for the name of Potter and your Father. Yes, I have noticed it and as you have just discovered your magic is not in harmony like it should be because of it. Let's work through this together so that our Houses and Families can be stronger."

Accepting the inevitable Selena spoke of her Father, her memories and her Mother's as well. Cassi was soon sitting beside Selena to offer what comfort she could.

When Selena was finished Arcturus was silent for a while then spoke, "There are several options available for you but each has their own consequences." Selena nodded eagerly. "First you may renounce the House and Family of Potter, but that would also include your Mother and all that she and your Father have bequeathed to your Mum and you."

Flinching slightly Selena thought of Missy and the other Home Fay, her invisibility cloak, the magical beings from the Potter Forest and her Mum's galleons. Licking her lips she whispered, "Next."

Internally relieved Arcturus continued, "Secondly, you can continue as you are. Not in perfect harmony with the Potter House Spirits, House or Family. Which in turn makes you out of harmony with all of them; it also has weakened your magical ties."

Cautiously Selena questioned the Potter House Spirits, _Is this true? Have I weakened you all and my magic?_

**_PHS: _**_Yes, but we hoped that with your reading the Potter Family Heritage Books and visiting the Potter Manor that it would resolve the issue._

_But it hasn't and I have continued on the same. What…what happens if I don't resolve my issues with James Potter?_

**_PHS:_**_ We continue to weaken until the tie is severed on its own. It will backlash onto the other Houses and your magic could potentially exhaust itself._

Turning a white scared face to her Uncle, Selena stated, "Next."

Refusing to look at Cassi, who had just realized the implications, Arcturus continued, "You forgive your Father by letting the anger and hurt be released. It won't be easy but have you thought about how much you have to be thankful to your Father for?"

Shaking her head Selena turned stunned eyes upon her Uncle, "Wh-what?! I don't…how?...why?" Confusion was the dominant emotion on Selena's face.

Gently Arcturus explained, "Your very life and magic is from your Father and that alone should grant him some small measure of your respect. You are angry at your Father and you have every right to be, **if** what you understand is the complete truth. Assuming it is, your Father is dead and you cannot face him to demand that he be called to account for your accusations. Therefore you have turned your unresolved emotions onto what he represented, the House of Potter. You need to find some way to end this. A letter, visit his grave to scream at him, destroy the Potter Manor magically, something to release this poison within you and prompt healing. Any unresolved anger, while usable at first, tends to burn until it engulfs then ultimately destroys you."

With a whisper Selena admitted, "Including my anger at Albie. He is alive but I can't face him yet, I'm not strong enough. How do I stay strong enough to fight him if I forgive him? Won't – wait I know how, Mrs. Scamander told me already. I fight to stop him from doing the same to others."

Nodding his head, Arcturus pointed out, "Do you realize that you turned your focus of anger to Dumbledore instead of your Father? Who are you really angry at Selena? You're Father or Dumbledore or both? Is your anger misplaced from Dumbledore to Potter?"

A small smile grew upon Selena's face, "There is enough doubt about Sirius' actions and words that have caused me to question the truth about my Father. I am actually angry at Albie. I **know** enough of the truth from his manipulations and lies involving my life. My anger is for him not my Father."

Getting up from his chair, Arcturus knelt before Selena. Clasping her hands within his, he looked into her eyes, "Then resolve it before it consumes you." He stood and as he did so, drew her to her feet then kissed her forehead. Releasing her he smiled then spun her around to face the door giving her a nudge, "Now off to bed with you little one. I will check on you later."

Giggling Selena hugged and kissed her Grandmother then obediently left the room.

Waiting for a minute or two, Arcturus quietly opened the door to ensure Selena had done as ordered then closed the door to face a frightened Cassi. Leaning against the door he nodded, "I know, but what other choice is there?"

Shaking her head in bewilderment Cassi spoke, "You realize how powerful she will become if she resolves her anger…you **must** know. Arcturus, she is extremely magically powerful already, strengthening her ties to that many Houses and Families…the magic she will wield…"

Harshly Arcturus exploded, "You think I haven't thought of this?! She is my Heir; she **must** have control over her emotions and magic." He took a deep breath to calm his breathing then returned to his chair.

Swallowing Cassi nodded, "If not, she could become a demoness giving into her rage. Lashing out magically she could destroy us all."

Tiredly he closed his eyes then opened them to wearily state, "Worse, with those strong ties she could potentially snuff the magic out of all the interlinked Houses, Families and allies leaving the Wizarding World desolate and broken beyond repair. She **must** be taught temperance and compassion; she needs a happy childhood and strength combined with love to see her through to destroy her enemies for the benefit of us all and **not** based on her revenge. If we don't achieve this, nothing will be able to stop her and the entire world, not just ours, will go up in the flames of her uncontrolled rage and pain."

Smirking Cassi asked, "Just how did the Dark House of Black become the House of Light intent on saving the entire world through one little girl?"

Standing up he held out his hand to help her from the sofa then tucking her hand within his arm he answered with a ghost of a smile, "Regret and fate."He escorted her from the room while saying, "Let's go tuck our little Savior into bed."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

All Hallow's Eve arrived with a flurry of activity. Cassi was at the Evans' home enjoying the calling voices and questions flying from one to another. When she saw Petunia's bedroom door, she paused to watch the moving pictures and a gentle smile appeared on her face. Then she moved from room to room using her magic to help them get ready, just like a 'real' Fairy Godmother would have.

Missy had placed each costume on the appropriate bed before entering her own room to get ready. Selena had insisted she come with them after learning that Missy didn't have any plans until a later celebration with the Fay.

Frowning at her reflection in the mirror, Selena asked her Mum and Grandmother, "Are you sure I look okay?"

Both women studied the little girl who wanted to go as a Witch. She was wearing her original black robe that she had first received from her Guardian Angel. Her hair was white as were her eyes and she wore the invisibility cloak which she had turned 'off' for this occasion.

Winking at Petunia, Cassi stated, "Perfect except for two things, one you need a Witch's hat." Just like a magician Cassi pulled a pointed black hat from the sleeve of her glittering ballgown. After she carefully placed it on Selena's head Cassi continued, "Second, you need a wand." Very carefully Cassi pulled a wand from her other sleeve. As she held it out on the palm of her hand for Selena to take, Cassi softly said, "It was Ella Black's wand, who married the Patriarch of the Black Family, Cygnus Black the First."

Selena's eyes grew wide with surprise then she whispered, "Thank you, I'll be very careful with it."

With a final check that everyone was ready, Missy was undisguised in a Fay flower and leaf gown with matching coronet, Petunia was a black cat and Doug was a Vampire, they left the house at the stroke of five o'clock.

The hour passed quickly, but they were home before the hour was up. Petunia checked the sweets, being slightly embarrassed as she explained to Cassi that some muggles tainted the candy just to be cruel.

It didn't take long for Selena to morph her hair and eyes back to normal, with those adjustments she was ready to depart but first she needed to end the magical charms on her Mum and Doug.

Doug uttered a fervent 'thank you' as he had discovered that sharp fangs could and did cut your bottom lip as you attempted to talk. Cassi quickly healed his lip all the while asking why he hadn't let them know he was having difficulty. When he looked at her in disbelief she laughed at his expression having teased him into the reaction.

Everyone snickered while Doug rolled his eyes. Soon Cassi and Selena were on their way, while Missy also popped away.

Petunia turned to Doug, "Well kiddo, it's just me and you. How does a movie or game sound?"

Eventually they decided on a card game, neither of them eager to join the masses of people out on the streets that night.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus led Selena and Cassi up the stairs to a room Selena had never been to before. Opening the door caused the wall lamps to illuminate and Selena gasped in pleasure. Halfway up the wall and reaching the ceiling were framed portraits of the Black Family members hanging side-by-side. Underneath the portraits were glass cabinets displaying wands and nameplates.

Disturbed by the light, many grumbled but then hushed as they saw who had disturbed them. One ancient voice asked, "Is it that day again?"

Giving a subdued smile Arcturus answered, "Yes, it is once again All Hallow's Eve, but this time I have brought my Heir to meet her Family." He led Selena to stand before him and spoke while his hands rested on her shoulders, "This is the Black Heir, Miss. Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell."

Several portraits could be seen and heard murmuring at this announcement. Out of the long room a voice boomed, "Bring her forward, I wish to see this female whom you deem worthy of being the Heir."

Gently guiding Selena forward, Arcturus turned and stopped before the largest painting in the room. Selena gave a curtsy, which seemed to please the painted old man but he still gruffly ordered, "Let's see if you bear the Black Heir ring."

Unable to stop the smirk that graced her lips, Selena did as ordered but raised both hands and let all of her rings show.

Peering at her hands the old man leaned forward until he was almost kneeling as he studied the hands before him. He huffed and snorted a few times until he reached the vine ring. When his eyes landed on the Gringotts ring he arched an eyebrow. In a strained voice he ordered, "Hands open and turn them over."

This time he was intently looking at the Black Heir ring. What he saw seemed to please him because he nodded once then standing up he uttered, "Excellent. Acceptable."

Loud voices were heard from the other portraits as they all clamored to know what was discovered about the Black Heir. Some sniffed and uttered that it was impossible for the Heir to be female while others claimed she was too young. Still others questioned what had happened to the grandson.

It was a cacophony of sound until the gruff old man yelled, "Silence! She bears the Black Heir ring and it has declared her Toujours Pur. None can contest it, it has been decided. Let Arcturus introduce her, so that we may continue with the All Hallow's Eve tradition while it is still evening."

With that there was a deafening silence as Arcturus said, "This is the Family Patriarch Cygnus Black the First."

With that start Selena was led from portrait to portrait meeting all the Black's and some wives who had their portraits hung in this room. Walburga popped into her brother's portrait, Alphard Black, and winked at Selena. Meanwhile Cassi returned Ella Black's wand to the cabinet under her portrait.

In a quiet tone Arcturus told Selena which of the portraits represented those who had died in the last ten years. Looking puzzled Selena questioned, "We are missing Regulus Black, your Grandson. He needs to be here too."

With a sad sigh Arcturus said, "We didn't have a living portrait commissioned for him yet when he died. Then I was in too much shocked grief to have it painted in time. He is lost to us."

Shaking her head Selena stated, "I refuse to accept that. For your sake and Kreacher's we need his portrait here." She then swiftly exited the room calling for Kreacher.

Kreacher appeared and walked with Selena to Regulus' old room while Selena respectfully asked questions about Regulus, which Kreacher answered. Once they were in Regulus' bedroom, Selena asked for any pictures closest to his death.

Kreacher gave the pictures to Selena then left the room, gently closing the bedroom door behind him. Walking around the room she touched Regulus' things and looked at the pictures in her hands. Closing her eyes she drew upon her magic and asked it to help heal the broken Black hearts on this special day when it was needed most.

A weight rested against her body and Selena staggered to keep standing. Opening her eyes she giggled at hearing a voice question, "Hello, who are you? What are we doing here? I must say, this is much nicer than the last place I remember being at."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Kreacher had tears in his eyes as he opened the door to the Portrait Gallery.

At his entrance Arcturus, Cassi and most of the portraits turned their eyes upon him. Arcturus sighed then said, "Kreacher, do you" He cut his words off abruptly as first a portrait floated into the room followed by a little girl. A **smiling** little girl, who was using magic to bring a **portrait** into the room, it had only been ten minutes since she had left.

Then a voice he hadn't heard in over seven years said, "Oh I remember this room, the Portrait Gallery. Is it All Hallow's Eve? It must be. Place me by someone decent, Uncle Alphard was always a nice bloke."

A hoarse voice called out, "I say is that my son? Bring him over here please."

The startled young man's voice questioned, "Father? Father, what are you doing here? You're much too young to be here." Then he groaned, "Oh please don't put me near my Father, he's going to be forever reaming me out for turning against the Dark Lord and getting myself killed."

A soft feminine voice was heard next, "Selena please place my son across from his Father's portrait. Thank you, thank you ever so much."

As the young man's portrait was hung, he cried out, "Mother?! You're here too? Just what happened after I died, why are so many Black's dead? My brother better not be here." Seeing Arcturus, Regulus sighed in relief, "Grandfather, at least you are alive."

Uncertain who to look at Arcturus hesitated then stepped forward to lift Selena up and into his arms. He held her tightly as the tears ran down his face, "My dear sweet precious girl, what a marvel you are. Thank you, thank you for bringing him home."

Cassi too was crying as she hugged them both.

They were interrupted when they heard the young man say, "Kreacher?! Kreacher is that you? What happened to you? Not that you don't look great, you do, but, wow, got into some fancy magic huh?"

Arcturus and Cassi laughed as they conjured some handkerchiefs to dry their faces. Arcturus put Selena down onto her feet but kept a hand on her, either resting on her shoulder or stroking her hair. He needed the tactile touch to keep him grounded in reality. He was feeling a bit light-headed with all that had just occurred.

Looking at her cousin, Cassi softly called Kreacher, "Please bring a spot of tea." She looked at him closely, "For **all** of us."

With a sip of tea, Arcturus was able to relax and help with the story of what Regulus had missed over the last seven years.

Regulus was shocked over what had happened to Sirius but not so much over Bellatrix. At one point he stated, "It changes you, being a Death Eater. It twists something decent deep down inside until you are left with either accepting it or fighting it. Sounds like Bella accepted it, but it was harder on her to fight, since she is married to a Death Eater and his brother is one as well. I don't think she had a choice but to accept it or die."

With a start Arcturus realized that they didn't have much time left for the ceremony. "Selena quickly come here, we've only got a few minutes before it will be too late. Now repeat what I tell you…"

Swiftly they proceeded with listing the names of all the Blacks who had died in the last ten years. Cassi listed a few friends who had passed on and then Selena, unprompted, said, "My Mother, Lily Potter née Evans; my Father, James Potter; my brother, Harry Potter; my Grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black and my Grandfather, Charlus Potter, may they be remembered."

Into the silence broke a sad voice, "Damn, little sister that's rough. Good thing you're part of the Black Family otherwise I'd say you're cursed…Huh, **are** the Black's cursed? We don't seem to live as long as other wizards do and we seem to die violent deaths. Is that just because of the times or what?"

Arcturus and Cassi rolled their eyes, Selena giggled while Kreacher grinned. Regulus' parents groaned in embarrassment.

As Arcturus was tucking Selena into bed, he sat looking at her with very soft eyes, "I can never repay what you have done this night. Even if I could give you everything I own, which I mostly already am, it would still not be enough. You will understand better tomorrow after the ceremony but just know this, you have allowed Regulus to finally be able to rest. I will rest easier as will Kreacher and the Family. You have strengthened the ties that bind us all together. Rest now little one, tomorrow comes swiftly."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Saturday did arrive quickly, but then everyone got up late that day, even Kreacher. He had spent quite a bit of time with his young Master in the Portrait Gallery last night. Regulus had amended his command to Kreacher regarding not revealing their secret of that fateful night to the Black Family. Kreacher was now able to tell one Black, Selena.

Orion, Regulus' Father, had reamed Regulus out but then ruined the entire scolding by confessing that he understood why Regulus hadn't told them what was happening or asked for help.

On Regulus' part, he was stunned at what his death had done to so many of his Family. When he found out that his Father had died shortly after his own death, he knew it had been from a broken heart. Taking strength from the love he now knew his parents felt for him, he was able to say, "I love you Father and Mother. I'm sorry my death hurt you so."

Walburga replied, "We love you too son, but it wasn't your death so much as that we failed to protect you and instead pushed you towards your death. That is something we are unable to forgive ourselves for."

Shaking his head, Regulus disagreed, "I was always on this path and even if you hadn't wanted me to join the Death Eaters I still would have. Now I've forgiven you so you have to as well. We need a strong united Family not eaten up over guilt. The Black Heir needs us to do our part so that she can be strong too."

Thus chastised by their son, the parents were able to do as he asked for his sake and for Selena's.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was barely home before the Potions lesson started and was off immediately after it was over, although she made a point of hugging her Mum and brother before she left.

That evening, All Hallow's Day struck a chord deep within Selena. As she performed each ritual she felt she had come home.

The three of them had written out the names of their dead on a piece of parchment, which they took with them to the bonfire ceremony. Out on a moor, in the middle of nowhere Witches and Wizards apparated or portkeyed in. They brought with them their parchments, food, drink, wood and an offering. Most had even followed tradition by dressing in costumes.

As the wild magical beings came forth to accept the offerings, an unprecedented event happened. The magical beings stopped and pulled Selena into their midst as they were leaving. One of the male Forest Fay looked at Arcturus and Cassi, _She will return to you shortly_. Then he too left with the others.

Everyone stood around confused and worried over what had happened. Some feared that the little girl was going to be sacrificed, while others thought maybe she was a changeling they had been saved from.

After ten minutes a small hand found its way into Arcturus warm larger hand. He startled and then exclaimed, "Selena! You're back, are you all right?" Kneeling down he saw a pair of brilliant neon green eyes mischievously laughing at his reaction.

"Of course I'm fine. My friends, Tyrellyn and Elysianna hadn't seen me in a while and wanted to say hi. They also wanted me to see their part of the ceremony. How long was I gone for?" She innocently answered.

Blinking in surprise and concern Cassi answered, "It's been ten minutes. Why?"

Shrugging Selena nonchalantly responded, "Oh, I was with them for two hours or so." Then she frowned a she looked around, "**Their** party was a lot more fun than this one is."

Suddenly she was spotted then surrounded while being pelted with questions. Holding up her hand, Selena put on her innocent little girl face while she said, "Oh, they just wanted to let me say goodbye to my brother. It was his wish to say goodbye one final time, before he departed." She added a tear to fall down her cheek.

The crowd's hearts melted at the sight and story they had just heard and many offered their condolences for her loss. A sadly smiling Selena stood still as Cassi placed her hands on Selena's shoulders. Looking at the crowd of people around them Cassi requested, "Please let's celebrate together. We have all suffered loss over the years; let's comfort each other at this time."

Hands reached out to pat Selena's arm, face or hair. Then the people moved away to eat and drink while they watched the bonfire burn.

Deeply concerned Arcturus quietly questioned, "This has garnered too much attention, hopefully your enemies don't hear about you because of this."

Shrugging Selena responded, "Don't worry, once they fall asleep tonight they won't remember anything about me or what happened. Let's see what Kreacher packed for us, I'm starved."

Arcturus and Cassi were silent for now as it was not the time or place for such a discussion. They ate and drank then Arcturus whirled them around the bonfire as others had also started to dance.

Shortly after that they left, as they were still tired from the emotional upheaval the night before. Selena had already received permission to stay at the Black home as they had been unsure when they would be returning that evening.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The following Saturday, Selena was at home with her Mum and Doug. It had been a long time since she had watched any of her Mother's memories. She had needed the long break after dealing with her brother's burial. It appeared that while her Mother's memories had some funny or happy stories, most seemed to be sad or depressing.

An obviously pregnant Lily was having tea with James and Albus Dumbledore in the Morning Room at Potter Manor.

Giving a heavy sigh Albus stated, "Alas I come bearing grave news, a Prophesy has been given regarding the destruction of the Dark Lord."

James frowned, "But how can that be grave news, we should be rejoicing that there is a way to kill him."

Looking thoughtful Albus conceded, "Well, yes there is that but the cost for defeating Voldemort will be high."

Keeping her face blank Lily started to rub her belly. Every now and then she would glance from James to Albus, though she didn't join the conversation.

Recklessly James stated, "Whatever the cost we will gladly pay it. He must be defeated! What does the Prophesy say?"

For just a moment a twinkle appear in Albus' eyes then they looked grave again, "Ah yes, the Prophesy. This must be kept in the strictest of confidence and I must have your word on it."

Arrogantly James stated, "Of course and you will have it." He gave his vow there and then.

Albus looked at Lily with a narrowed-eyed look, but she was gazing out of the window with unseeing eyes. He turned away from her to state, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Albus gave a quick look at Lily but she showed no outward reaction to hearing the Prophesy just continued to gaze out the window apparently lost in her own thoughts.

James on the other hand had blanched, "Wh-what?! But-but our child is due to be born then! Do you mean to say that our child is the Savior of the Wizarding World and will be the one to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Nodding his head Albus stated, "Your child or another. The Londbottoms will also have a child born around then." He looked sharply at Lily, "My dear are you quite alright?"

James gave a frown at Albus and then an irritated look at Lily. "She's fine, just tired most likely."

Roused from her lethargy Lily turned her gaze to Albus, "Oh forgive me, I must have zoned out. I have been a bit tired lately, not sleeping well. I usually take a nap in the afternoons, but it is so nice to have company that I stayed up."

Albus' mouth tightened at the barb to his unexpected visit, but Lily's eyes showed innocence as to the chastisement and so he dismissed it. "Unfortunately the Dark Lord knows of the first part of the Prophesy. A Death Eater overheard part of it and immediately scurried off to his Master to let him know."

Gasping James retorted angrily, "That's horrible! Do you know who it was? What should we do now?"

Looking intently at Lily, Albus commented, "Yes, it was an old friend of Lily's, Severus Snape."

With a satisfied look Albus now got the reaction he had been waiting for. While James swore and cursed Severus, Lily turned white and shook her head, "He wouldn't have, not if he knew it was my child."

A pitying look was on Albus face as he patted Lily's cold hand, "My dear girl, he is a Death Eater. He has chosen the Dark and really his betrayal should not come as any surprise to **you**." Then he turned to James, "We must get you into hiding. I suppose we can wait until after the baby is born, but sooner will be best. I have a small house in Godric's Hollow that would suit your small family…"

A frown appeared on Lily's face but swiftly disappeared before Albus' sharp eyes returned to her face.

The memory shifted and now it was only Lily and James in the Morning Room.

Lily was twisting her hands together as she spoke, "I don't understand why we can't we stay here. The Manor is heavily warded, we are protected here."

Lips tightened in anger James shouted, "Enough! Albus Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light, if he says it is best for us to move to Godric's Hollow, we will go."

Trying another tactic, Lily tried again, "At least wait until the baby is born, I can barely function to get up and get dressed. If we go to this small house, we won't be able to take the House Elves and I do not have the strength to be a proper housewife during this pregnancy. I just don't think it's safe to go there right now."

James sneered, "Oh is that the problem, you just want to be lazy and not look after your husband properly. Need the House Elves to provide for you now do you? I must say this is not what I expected from a mudblood. And do stop harping on it being not safe. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive; you will trust and obey him and me."

He reached out and grasped her jaw tightly with his hand leaving bruises on the soft pale skin, "You **will** trust him and we **will** be leaving when I say so. Understand my dear mudblood?" At her downcast eyes and slight nod he flung her face from his hand and strode from the room.

Lily collapsed onto the sofa as bitter tears escaped through the hands she covered her face with. A quiet pop was heard and then a soft voice hesitantly asked, "Mistress? I will go with you. I will help you and the little ones."

A trembling smile formed on Lily's face as she stared at the House Elf before her, "Thank you Missy. I don't know what I would do without you."

The memory ended and Selena was glad that she had waited before watching anymore. Turning to Missy, Selena said, "I see what you meant, Missy, when you said you weren't sure if James loved Lily or not. He seems like two different people."

Missy nodded her head sadly.

Trying to overcome her shock, Petunia wrapped her arms around Selena, "So that was the Prophecy…a bit vague wasn't it? It never mentioned who this Dark Lord is by name and it said 'he' will have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. It doesn't necessarily mean kill and it doesn't apply to you because you are female not male. I think we need to tell Arcturus and the Goblins about this. I wonder how Lily could be so calm hearing it."

Frowning Selena questioned, "But she wasn't paying attention, maybe she didn't hear it."

Huffing Petunia said, "Your Mother was one of the most innocent appearing people with the sharpest of minds. Don't ever let her appearance fool you. She heard every word and knew exactly what was going on in that room. Years later she would be able to recite word for word, with inflection, what was said during that entire conversation! It was maddening to argue with her, she was always right."

Petunia gave a smile to Selena, "You sweetie are exactly like her. So she knew of the Prophesy before hand, how I don't know but she did. She didn't know about Severus though, that must have hurt her."

Nodding Selena replied, "Perhaps it's in another memory, but I don't want to look at any more for awhile. It's too sad to see her hurting like that." Then Selena smiled, "She was huge with us! How could no one know she was having twins?"

Chuckling Missy said, "Oh I may have helped her appear not so large to everyone else, except the midwife. Even the great Albus Dumbledore didn't know about the twins."

The memory was stored away and they continued on with their day as per the usual routine. On Tuesday Selena would take the vial to her Uncle for him to see it. She would also take along the one from when she was a baby; she thought he would like to see some happy memories too.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Near the end of November, Narcissa and Lucius sat down with Draco in the Drawing room.

Smiling at her son Narcissa softly said, "Draco your Father and I have some very exciting news."

Draco's blank look didn't change and for the first time Lucius could see what had so concerned Narcissa. Giving his own reassuring smile Lucius said, "The three of us on going on holiday to France. We may visit other places as well, but we will be staying there at our Villa mostly."

Narcissa chimed in, "It will be wonderful to escape England for a while. I was thinking of a few weeks in Italy as well. Most likely we will not be returning until sometime in February or March. Doesn't that sound exciting? Your Father has worked very hard to ensure he will be with us on holiday."

"Well, most of the time my dear, I may have to come back for Wizengamot meetings but yes, I intend to be with you both as much as I possibly can." Lucius smiled at his wife and son.

Draco stood up and bowed to his Father and Mother, "Thank you for telling me. I look forward to our holiday together. May I be excused?"

Narcissa's smile turned a bit sad but she softly said, "Yes Draco, you are excused."

Once he walked from the room and softly closed the door behind him, Lucius turned to Narcissa, "My dear, I am so sorry, I hadn't realized…It seems the further he advances in Occlumency the more he is able to cut off his emotions. I am unsure what to do…"

Narcissa rested her hand upon his arm, "Continue with the Occlumency, he will need it when he attends Hogwarts. We will ensure that we spend as much time with him as possible this holiday. He needs us to be emotionally close to him or we will lose him."

Gathering Narcissa into his arms Lucius nodded his head, "We will do what we must, I will not lose him."

Upstairs in his bedroom Draco sat upon his bed looking at his 'Lady'. "They're sending me away again. I'm sure they won't let me take you with me. I hope you will be here when I come back." _Other things have gone 'missing' when I return from trips, like my dragon stuffy and baby blanket._

Then he called out, "Dobby!"

A pop was heard and a thin House Elf appeared, "Yes young Master!"

Standing, so that he might be taller than the Elf, Draco ordered, "I require a blank book with never ending pages. Also while I am on holiday you will make sure that this photo is safe. It is to remain in my room and none may take it from here or you will be punished severely."

Looking at the photo Dobby smiled, "Pretty girl. Dobby keep safe for young Master."

Nodding his head Draco coldly said, "Make sure that you do. She is my Lady and one day will be your Mistress."

Dobby studied the photo again then nodded, "She smiles, good to have Mistress that smiles. Dobby get book and keep Mistress safe." He cast a bit of magic on the photo then popped away to do as ordered.

With a sad smile at the photo Draco whispered, "I won't forget you My Lady, I promise, no matter how long I am gone."

Picking up the photo he walked over to his desk, placed the photo on it so that he could look at it while he sat in the chair then he examined his quills and ink pots. When Dobby returned he would be ready to write his first letter to his Lady. Silently he promised to write to her every day.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The day before the Malfoys left on holiday Narcissa was sitting on a lounge gazing out over the estate with unseeing eyes from her bedroom balcony. In an absentminded voice she called out, "Dobby."

With a POP Dobby appeared, "Yes Mistress!"

Narcissa gave a sigh then tightened her lips, "Master Draco has a picture of a little girl in his room. While we are away on holiday you will ensure that picture is 'accidentally' destroyed before we return."

Giving a small high pitched eek Dobby clarified, "D-destroyed? Mistress?"

Nodding Narcissa gave another sigh, "**Accidentally** destroyed, gone, never to be seen again. Just ensure that Draco cannot see it every day when we return. You are dismissed."

Glad that his Mistress was not looking at him as he was literally vibrating from the conflicting orders, Dobby popped away to mull over his dilemma. _Oh, what to do? I have to obey both orders! But I can't!_

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

One Tuesday early in December Selena was having her Head of House lesson with her Uncle when she seemed a bit sad and quiet.

Seeing that he didn't have her full attention Arcturus asked, "Little one, what is on your mind?"

Swiftly looking up into her Uncle's face, Selena blushed, "Sorry, I was just…would you take me to Godric's Hollow. I would like to see their graves and the house, if we can."

Thinking for a moment Arcturus then said, "Are you sure you would like it to be me taking you?"

Hesitantly Selena answered, "Yes, yes please, I'll feel safer."

Nodding he stated, "Then we will go on Friday." He ordered tea and once they were finished he continued his lesson.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Friday approached with a swiftness that Selena had not anticipated. She wasn't sure if she wanted the day to come or not.

They dressed warmly for snow would be on the ground. Before they even left home, Selena had a firm hold on her Uncle's hand. They apparated to Godric's Hollow Cemetary and proceeded to search the gravestones for Selena's parents and her brother.

They found her parents first, a gleaming white marble gravestone bearing their names, dates of birth and death along with a curious quote, 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'

Frowning Selena asked, "I don't understand. How can Death be destroyed?"

With a slight smile Arcturus tried to explain, "In the world many people believe that there is life after death that death can be defeated and you can live again. In the Wizarding World ghosts exist, they have died physically but their souls cling to life thus trapping them here. Perhaps one day I will take you to the Department of Mysteries so that you can hear the voices beyond the Veil of Death. Therefore Wizards and Witches believe that this physical existence is but one stop on the journey of life. Does that help little one?"

Selena shrugged, "I guess so, but I still don't think you can destroy Death."

Giving Selena a quizzical look he said, "Not the person Death, no, but the veil of death which separates the living from the dead, yes. The portraits are not our dead Family but a shadow, if you will, of the essence of the person who had died. I think you should read the Deathly Hallows that may help."

Shaking her head she replied, "I have. The resurrection stone is the only way to call forth a spirit of the dead, but even that is not destroying death only defeating or tricking it."

Giving a small chuckle he shrugged, "I do not understand it completely myself. I think you just have to know that some things you will never understand."

Turning to look at her Father's name, Selena sighed, "Father, I think you were cruel and mean to Mother. You hurt her and took away the life she wanted to live. Uncle says I have to respect you for my life and magic, but Mother gave that to me as well. I do love the Potter Manor and my Home Fay. I will be proud of the House of Potter but not of you. I don't even know if you loved me…but I know that I don't love you. Since I can't change the past I will give up being angry at you, but it's hard not to when I watch Mother's memories of you. Goodbye Father."

She then turned to her Mother. "Mother, I thank you for keeping me and my brother alive. I wish your life hadn't been so painful, but I'm glad that you had known love. I seem a lot like you. I'm glad my brother isn't alone. I really wish you weren't lying here beside Father. Slowly I'll go through your memories, but they hurt. I love you Mother."

After a moment Selena studied the graveyard then pointed at a spot closer to the entrance. "I think my brother's buried over there."

Slowly they walked together pausing every now and again to look at various tombs. Arcturus would mention something about the person or Family. One such tomb was of Ignotus Peverell and stunning them both was the joint granite gravestone with the last name of Dumbledore. The names listed were of two females, most likely Mother and daughter. Another curious inscription stated about treasure being where your heart is.

They moved along until they found the small grave. Selena chose to say nothing but did leave a single red rose against the gravestone. Then they left the cemetery for the streets of Godric's Hollow.

A few hours later the caretaker made his nightly rounds and as per usual his last stop was the little baby's grave. He blinked in shock to see the red rose then he muttered, "See laddie you're not forgotten, someone else loves and remembers ya. Just took them a while to come see ya."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

When Selena saw the Potter Memorial in the centre of the village square she was livid. "Why did they do this? How dare they, others died not just them. Why glorify them? Or me, I'm not dead!"

Nodding Arcturus stated, "It's because you lived. You destroyed the one who was ordering the death of so many. People were frightened and scared then you took that fear away so they idolized you and your parents."

Frowning and scowling at the monument Selena finally stated, "Their life was a lie, everything about them was a lie, except for what my Mother did to save me."

There really wasn't much to say after that. Selena wanted to destroy the monument but since the muggles could see a World War I &amp; II monument, she didn't feel she should. She couldn't desecrate one for the other.

They turned away and walked down the street leading to the house where Selena had been born and lived for fifteen months. Again another magical sign was displayed stating the sacrifice and honour of the Potter's sacrifice, Selena just shook her head and snorted. She read various names and comments, many stating 'thank you', which caused her to roll her eyes. Looking up she could see the top right portion of the house was destroyed. She tilted her head and stared at the magic that still swirled around the house.

Abruptly she said, "I remembered it finally. It's not how people think, my accidental magic caused the blast and it wasn't because of the Dark Lord. What is the story about that night?"

Curious and not a little concerned Arcturus answered, "A Death Eater spy, Sirius, was the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm. He told the Dark Lord who came here that night killing your parents but somehow when he cast the Avada Kedavra on you it rebounded and the explosion killed him instead."

Nodding her head Selena asked, "Don't you find it strange, that everyone knows what happened if I was the supposed only witness? Why does everyone think he's dead if his body was never recovered?"

Frowning for a moment, Arcturus started to laugh, "We are all fools. There should have been a body. If you survived the explosion why didn't he or his body? Perhaps one day you will tell me the truth."

Clenching her teeth Selena spit out, "Oh I can do better than that, I'll show you when we return home. I will also show you my memory of the Fidelius Charm being cast."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was going to take Arcturus and Cassi into her Fire Castle and show them her memories but they requested to copy the memory then enter a pensieve instead. She gave a short nod, unlocked the memory and then carefully watched Arcturus pull the strand of copied memory from her mind with his wand.

She had no desire to relive it and so watched over their bodies. When they were finished Cassi immediately sat beside Selena on the sofa then put her arms around the little girl, "I'm so sorry you went through that."

Arcturus knelt on the floor and took hold of Selena's hands, "It's good to know the truth, painful as it is to witness the betrayal and treachery of those who should have been protecting you. It's odd though how the Dark Lord didn't kill your Mother, but only stunned her and the expression on his face…it was as if he was trying to stop himself. He wasn't Imperiused but something like that. I've never seen or heard of anything remotely like what we just saw."

Lifting her head up Selena stared at Arcturus, "What?" Then she closed her eyes and shook her head which turned into a full body shiver. "It can't be possible…" She opened her eyes to stare at Arcturus, "You will watch the Fidelius Charm next and then another painful memory, which may give us the answer we are looking for."

Arcturus, with Selena's reluctant permission, kept the copy of her memory, which he hid in a magically concealed 'safe' behind a section of books on the bookshelves. Then Selena gave another memory copy of hiding the house, which they watched.

When Arcturus and Cassi exited from the memory copy of Sirius and James drinking before the fire and discussing Lily's eventual death, they were livid. Arcturus' hands were clenched so tightly they had turned white but his eyes were blazing with fury.

It took some time for Selena to explain the doubts she had over what seemed black and white from that memory of conversation. She finally got them to calm down and agreed to Arcturus hiding the rest of the copied memories.

Unable to stop himself, Arcturus lifted Selena up from the sofa, then turned and sat in her place in order to have Selena sit on his lap. He felt very shaken by the memories he had witnessed and also very ashamed of Sirius. "Selena on behalf of the House of Black—"

He was cut off abruptly by Selena, "No, it's okay." She reached up and kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. "I told you and you heard what he said when he took me out of the house that night. He was sorry and that he had failed us both."

Letting out a shuddering breath Arcturus gave a gentle squeeze to Selena then softly said, "I hope that's what he meant it for. I know memories show just that moment of time out of context, but still for him and James to sit there calmly discussing the murder of your Mother…I'm sorry it happened and sorrier still that you had to see and hear it. Merlin, no wonder you hated your Father. I still stand by what I said though; he did give you life and magic same as your Mother."

Cassi reached over and stroke Selena's hair, "How I wish we had met you sooner Granddaughter, but we are here for you now and you are a Black first and foremost."

Nodding Arcturus continued, "This Compulsion Charm, have you ever heard of it Cassi?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, never. It appears that everything comes back to Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps the Dark Lord was compulsioned, as you said he was fighting himself. Is the Dark Lord not as dark as we thought? Is this all a ruse that Dumbledore set up? So many deaths, why? What is the purpose these two men are trying to achieve? And how does the Prophesy fit in?"

Arcturus shook his head, "Regardless as to their objectives they are still Selena's enemies and should be viewed as such. You are right though, the Dark Lord was under a magical influence that night. This Compulsion Charm is as terrifying as the Imperius Curse, or rather worse than, and should be included with the three Unforgivables. I wouldn't even call it a charm but rather a curse. I wonder if there is any counter-curse or some way to detect it."

All three were silent until roused when Kreacher let them know Dinner was ready to be served.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Dinner on Fridays had changed a bit over the last few months. Now most every night after Dinner there would be dancing in the ballroom.

Selena was always thankful Doug was her partner, though she did love to dance with her Uncle as well, he was just a little too tall.

Her dancing lessons were progressing nicely, though Doug was better at it than she was.

When she asked him why he was better, Doug shrugged, "You want to lead and that's my job, instead you need to trust that I will keep you safe and guide you around the floor. You're not doing that yet."

A stunned Selena yielded her body for Doug to lead around the floor that night. After the last dance he bowed to her, smirked and flicked her nose, "Much better."

Scowling at her brother, she then shook her head and laughed, "I do trust you Doug and I'll try to show it from now on."

Arcturus and Cassi walked over to praise their dancing, causing Selena to admit that Doug was right. Once she was able to relax in her Uncle's arms, she found it was easier to dance with him as well.

Soon they were swiftly learning different dances and no longer needed to practice. At that point dancing after Dinner was for enjoyment purposes only.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

In the last letter Dora sent home before the Winter Break she wrote to Selena that the girls needed a slumber party and most especially she wanted to meet Luna.

The democracy decided that Selena needed a holiday as well, so she would have two weeks with no lessons. That being decided the girls then fell to decide when and where they should sleep over. Missy adamantly refused to take part, stating she was a Personal Home Fay not a human girl. After a bit everyone agreed that the girls should sleep at the Potter Manor with adult and Home Fay supervision. It was to be Selena's first House Party.

The day before Dora was to arrive in London, Selena came home a bit early from Head of House lessons to see Doug pacing in the back yard. She turned to Petunia, "Mum? What's wrong?"

Smiling sadly at her daughter, Petunia quietly said, "He misses you and you've got a lot of plans over the next two weeks that don't include him."

Instantly Selena's eyes filled with tears, "I-I didn't mean to…Oh, Doug…"

Wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks Petunia held her back from going outside to Doug. "Not right now Selena. Let him work it out. Why don't you go upstairs and plan something for just the two of you, then come tell me and if I think it will work out you can ask Doug."

In a quiet voice Selena said, "Yes Mum." With a final remorseful look at her brother pacing outside in the cold, Selena sadly walked upstairs to her room.

With fresh eyes she saw things she hadn't before. She had a private bathroom, a Home Fay, stunning clothes, wealthy relatives and she was gone from early in the morning to late afternoon. Sometimes she wasn't here but sleeping at her Black home or at Luna's. Also Doug helped her with her lessons and Selena hadn't helped him with anything that he did.

Tears came to her eyes again, Doug never had sleepovers. Her magic had caused him to not invite his friends over or have sleepovers here. She didn't think he even went to his friend's houses. Now that she thought further about it, she didn't even know who his friends were or their names.

At that point Missy entered her bedroom, "You seem upset Mistress. How can I help?"

Tightening her lips Selena answered, "I am upset, I've been a rotten spoilt selfish sister. Do you mind if we make some changes to our rooms?"

With that the two started talking and making plans. Soon magic was filling the air and things were swirling around – it was ordered chaos – Selena insisted that was the only description that fit.

Doug had already come inside and gone to his room by the time Selena exited her room and went to find her Mum. Selena found her in the Potions lab preparing a calming potion.

Unconsciously Selena started to help her Mum as they talked about the ideas Selena had thought to do with her brother. Some Petunia agreed to and some she didn't.

With her Mum's approval Selena walked to her brother's bedroom door then taking a steadying breath she knocked. There was a long pause then she heard 'enter'. Opening the door she saw Doug sitting on his bed looking at an upside down football magazine. "Hey Doug, I'm not going to meet Dora at the train station tomorrow. I just want a nice day at home since Aunt Andi cancelled our potion lesson on Saturday. Maybe we could go to the park or do something together."

Realizing that his magazine was upside down, Doug hastily put it away. "I guess but isn't Luna coming over or you going there?"

Shaking her head Selena replied, "No, it's winter break and because we are having the big slumber party we are both staying home. Plus tomorrow I'll be sleeping here instead of at Black Home. I was thinking we should go shopping for Christmas presents for Mum, maybe Saturday?"

A slow smile crept across Doug's face, "Yeah, I've been thinking about stuff for her. Mum really doesn't spend much on herself, so maybe we could ask your Grandmother to help us pick something for her. Remember how she always had her nails done and her hair – well, I like her hair better now but she never paints her nails anymore, not even when she goes out with her friends. We could get someone to do that for her maybe once a month or something."

Belly flopping onto Doug's bed, Selena cried out, "Doug you're brilliant! Let's send Hedwig with a note to Grandmother."

The two talked for another few minutes making plans then Selena said, "Oh, did you notice the new door from your room?"

Comically Doug swung his head up and then around to examine his bedroom walls. "Huh?" Then he spied the camouflaged door that perfectly matched his wall except for the silver doorknob. He gave Selena a puzzled look, "What's that for?"

Tracing the pattern on the bedspread Selena nonchalantly shrugged then said, "Find out."

With no little trepidation Doug got up and walked towards the door. He shot one more suspicious look at Selena then squared his shoulders and opened the door.

Selena smiled as she heard his gasp of surprise and the 'no way!' Getting up she walked over to Hedwig to whisper, "Have I neglected you too?" When Hedwig moved her wing to glare at Selena with one eye then tucked her head back under her wing and turn around on her perch to give Selena her back, Selena slumped, "Oh dear. I'm really am sorry Hedwig; I'll try to do better. Would you like to see the bathroom I'm going to share with Doug? I'll get a birdbath put in there just for you; it'll have a fountain too."

Hedwig moved her head out from under her wing to stare at Selena, then she slowly turned her body back around.

Opening the cage, Selena frowned, "Why are you even **in** a bird cage? You have a perch. I wish we had a nice magical skylight that only you could fly through. I'm just not sure it would be okay." Hedwig hooted her approval and hopped onto Selena's arm. "Let's go into the bathroom and you can let me know where you'd like the fountain to be."

Doug was happily checking out the different taps to the spa tub. Coloured bubbles and foam were mixing in the tub along with a variety of scents. Excitedly Doug called out, "Hey I like this pine foam and making the toilet in its own cubby is a good idea. I noticed you've got a door to your room too, so we're sharing right? Hey Hedwig, what do you think?"

Hedwig carefully launched from Selena's arm to walk along the wide edge of the spa. She then walked into the corner and bobbed her head while hooting.

Doug and Selena laughed at her then Selena said, "Okay one birdbath fountain in the corner. I think I can do this on my own but I'll ask Missy to watch just in case."

In no time Hedwig's fountain was burbling water and Hedwig was immediately trying it out. Missy, Doug and Selena entered Doug's room to discuss the magical skylight, but Missy wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. They decided to ask Petunia during supper.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia stood in Doug's bedroom looking at the ceiling and shaking her head, "I'm sorry Hedwig, I really wish we could put in a magical skylight but there are too many risks and safety issues involved. Now if we could magically alter the window, I think that would work better."

Doug, Missy and Selena all either shook their heads or face palmed their foreheads and groaned.

Ruefully smiling Doug said, "Mum you are a genius."

Missy and Selena agreed that it could work and while Petunia was thoughtfully looking at the window they performed the necessary magic to make the window only allow Hedwig to fly through it.

Nodding her head Petunia commented, "The curtains too. We don't need Hedwig getting her wings or a talon caught in it."

After their project was complete Hedwig flew in and out of the window a few times just to make sure it was wide enough for her wing span, which thankfully it was. The cage was cleaned then put away in the hallway cupboard. Hedwig gave her input as to where her stand was placed and Missy charmed the area to automatically dispose of Hedwig's waste, if necessary.

As an early Christmas present Hedwig was delighted and so was Doug.

Later that same night Petunia went to get ready for bed and noticed a strange door leading from the hall bathroom, she pulled it open and saw it opened into her room. Giving a little chuckle she whispered, "Thanks Selena, I love you too."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The shopping excursion with Grandmother Cassi went off very well and as a gift idea for Cassi's Christmas present it worked as well. They managed to finish their shopping that very afternoon for everyone on their list and then later came back with their Mum to buy Cassi's present.

Petunia and Selena had discussed staying at Potter Manor for Christmas Day and Missy's Birthday. The only concern they had was about Sally. She was a very dear friend and they didn't want to exclude her during the holidays. Thankfully that was taken care of when Sally let them know she was taking a holiday of her own to visit family in Scotland.

With their plans finalizing the Evan's family invited the Blacks to join them at the Potter Manor for Christmas from the twenty-third to the twenty-seventh, at which point they would be going to Marius and Alison's to reveal the existence of magic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Monday morning arrived and Selena got ready for a trip to Gringotts, only today it was a little bit different than normal. Today her Mum and brother were getting their tattoos.

Doug was visibly vibrating in his excitement and Petunia, who had a bit of a green tinge to her face, just shook her head at Selena who had opened her mouth to tell him off for shaking the table.

Everything went well and three very happy smiling faces were seen leaving Gringotts that day.

Doug did get the Evans crest on his upper right arm as he had wanted while Petunia had decided to have a tattooed ribbon which created two hearts, one right side up and the other upside down. Inside each heart, along the inner curves were Selena and Doug's first names in beautiful script. The ribbon was crimson and the names dark forest green.

Both Doug and Selena were deeply touched when they saw their Mum's tattoo and hugged her tightly. The rest of the day was spent at Potter Manor helping decorate or wandering about the snowy property.

At one point Petunia asked, "Selena, exactly where is Potter Manor?"

Turning away from the Christmas tree she was admiring in the Drawing Room, Selena blinked then stated, "I don't know. I never asked." Then she smirked, "Does it matter if we don't know?" Her voice softened, "I don't think I want to know, it's rather perfectly magical this way."

Slightly surprised at the difference in Selena's tone of voice regarding anything hinting to do with James Potter, Petunia softly said, "I agree and it is a magical place, like living in a fairy tale. Would you like to live here someday?"

Selena turned away to look at the crackling fire in the fireplace, "Not…right now, maybe someday." She got up then walked behind Petunia's chair to fling her arms around Petunia's shoulders, giving her a backwards hug. Softly Selena whispered, "And not without you and Doug. It wouldn't be fair to take Doug from his friends and school. He should be able to invite them over."

Nodding her head Petunia placed her hands onto the arms hugging her, "I'm going to work on that after our holiday here. I was thinking he could invite them for a day next week. We could find out how to block the floo for the hours they will be over. Perhaps place a silencing charm on the back yard in case someone apparates over. Oh, and we could place a sign up that only wizards could see stating that muggles are in the house. We'll figure it out."

Letting go of her Mum, Selena walked around the chair to sit on her lap. "I love you Mum."

Kissing her daughter's hair, Petunia answered, "I love you too sweetie."

Just at that moment Doug walked into the room. "There you two are! Come on you've got to see this! It started snowing and Nuggy and Chaffy are having a fight about what colour the snow should be! There's colours I've never seen before…and then Hoggy got hit with a silver snowball and it made his hair really cool looking, but now he's got involved and spelling coloured snow at them…"

The three took off at a run to see the escalating magical Fay snowball fight.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was standing nervously in the Floo and Apparition Room in Potter Manor as she waited for her guests to arrive by floo. She folded her arms then started tapping her fingers on the magical cloak, hat and gloves wardrobe. It was a wonderful device that only revealed the items you had left when you came to retrieve them.

Petunia placed a calming hand on Selena's shoulder as she gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "Relax. They will be here soon."

Turning away from the wardrobe Selena gratefully smiled at her Mum. "I know it's just hard waiting." She glanced at the wardrobe then turned to Kitty, "Do you ever have items that are not retrieved?"

Chuckling Kitty answered, "Oh yes, when we had grand parties here, many would forget their items. Usually we would owl or send them back by House Elf the next day. We eventually stopped doing that when we sent a pinned cloak to the Lady instead of the Mistress. The pin had originally belonged to the Lady but the Lord had said it was stolen and instead had given it to his Mistress who had coveted it. He didn't live long after that, come to think of it neither did his Mistress."

Shrugging Kitty continued as she saw her audience was attentively listening, "So now we have rooms full of wardrobes which are filled with items from people who have been dead for hundreds of years. Perhaps Mistress you could instruct us as to your wishes in this matter? Some items are very valuable and we dare not get rid of anything for fear of starting a blood feud. Why the things you find in cloak pockets are very interesting."

Interested and now distracted Selena asked, "What things do you find?"

Kitty gleefully smiled, "Parchments of secret rendezvous, perfume, love letters, jewelry, books, weapons and all sorts of items. We even have hidden wands, short ones only five inches long and magical stones. Truly Mistress, I would like you to go through them. I could sort out the items first so it wouldn't take so long and of course check that nothing is harmful."

Doug pleadingly looked at Selena, "That would be so cool. Like hidden treasure you never expected to find. Imagine if you gifted those items back to the Family they belonged to – they would be so grateful to get back something they had thought lost forever."

Nodding thoughtfully Selena's Slytherin mind was fast at work thinking of how to use this opportunity. _I'll go through the items first then talk to Uncle and Grandmother. This could help with releasing Sirius from Azkaban. They would feel indebted for the item's return._ "Smart thinking Doug, I'll have to go through it and then talk to Uncle and Grandmother."

At that moment the floo flared to life with the usual green flame. The first guest was about to arrive.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The sleepover was a huge success. Surprisingly the age gap between the girls didn't manifest any awkwardness.

Dora had been a little surprised at Luna's airiness, which Luna had hidden behind at first until Selena had said, "Luna, Dora's my friend she won't make fun of you. I'd never have introduced you to each other if I thought she wouldn't accept you. Besides Dora is horrifyingly clumsy so she knows what it feels like to be laughed at and made fun of."

Pretending to be insulted Dora had sniffed as she stuck her nose in the air. She ruined the whole effect by swiftly turning then tripping over the smooth floor to land in a heap against the bed. "Ohhh…nope not hurt. I'm fine, good thing the bed was here."

Luna let out a giggle, "I know you aren't really clumsy, but thanks for making me feel better."

Dora's shoulders slumped, "Why is it that my family and now you know that I'm not clumsy? How do I give myself away? Everyone else believes it why not you two?"

Trying very hard not to laugh Selena stated, "As a metamorphmagus I **know** you are perfectly balanced at all times, it's instinctual." She then shrugged, "Luna just sees the truth, her Mum's the same but has grown up not saying what she sees. Luna's still growing into her gift so it's hard for her to know what others can see or not see. When she mentions something that she can see and others can't, it makes them think she's strange. She's just different like us."

Making sure they were alone in the room Dora whispered, "It was an accident at first but I noticed that people wouldn't be as mean to me if I was clumsy. They held my birth against me, either because my Mum is a Black or because my Dad is muggle-born. I finally had friends at Hogwarts and I've kept it up because then people underestimate me. I want to be an Auror. I'm good at spells and potions but people don't notice that because I'm clumsy and a Hufflepuff."

Narrowing her eyes Selena accused, "How did you not get sorted into Slytherin?"

Wide eyes looked into Selena's then Dora blushed, "Ummm…I kind of persuaded the Sorting Hat to place me in Hufflepuff for my safety." Then she giggled, "Mum was so disappointed, but I think she suspects. My parents just allow me to practice being clumsy at home. I did get in trouble for breaking the plate at your birthday party."

Waving her hand Selena stated, "It was fixed later, although Missy almost gave away what she was when you did that. It doesn't matter the adults would have just obliviated Sally." She turned to Luna, "What House do you think you'll go into Luna?"

Smiling innocently Luna promptly replied, "Ravenclaw."

Raising an eyebrow Selena scoffed, "Uh huh, right. I don't think so. Oh you're smart enough but just…no."

Tilting her head Dora enquired, "Why what House do you think she'll go into?"

Putting on her own innocent expression Selena lightly said, "Oh you tell me tomorrow. I'll let you know what I think then."

Dora looked sharply at Luna who appeared to be studying the mural on the ceiling while spinning in place, "Right, tomorrow."

With that all three girls looked at each other and giggled. They swiftly dressed in warm outdoor clothing to make rainbow snowmen. Well, actually it was a rainbow menagerie; Luna didn't really understand the purpose behind muggle snowmen when magical snow beasts could roam about the grounds instead. Since they could use magic undetected it was far more enjoyable for all three of them to let their imagination soar and be the powerful Witches they truly were.

Meanwhile Doug stared out from an upper window watching with awe. He was startled a bit when Lord Black, who had arrived earlier to specifically spend time with Doug, asked, "Doug, have you ever played Wizards Chess?"

With a smile Doug turned back around to politely answer, "No, but I'd like to learn Sir."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Christmas Eve arrived with the girls sleeping in. They had a late breakfast then found Doug to include him in their exploration of Potter Manor to find 'hidden rooms and passages'. They ran, laughed, stumbled and exclaimed, filling the old Manor with childish voices which hadn't been heard for many long years. The adults and Home Fay smiled at hearing their ringing laughter.

Late that afternoon the Tonks and Lovegoods arrived to take their girls home. They were instead persuaded to have a cup of tea and Christmas cheer. Selena unobtrusively made her way to stand beside Pandora then placed her hand on Pandora's arm.

Slowly Selena drew Pandora away from everyone. Looking around carefully Selena took a shrunken package from her pocket and handed it to the woman. "Please see that Luna gets this for her birthday. Her Christmas present will come by owl tomorrow morning. I wasn't sure when you were celebrating Luna's birthday so I wanted her to get this when you do."

Surprised and deeply touched Pandora pocketed the present then asked, "Of course, but how did you know its Luna's birthday tomorrow?"

Smiling Selena shrugged, "A big sister should know when it's her little sister's birthday." Then seeing that Pandora really was curious, she gave in. "I have an – ability that is difficult for me to consciously not use unless the mind is utterly foreign to me. I do try not to use it around family and friends but some thoughts are difficult not to hear. Oh yes, the yellow roses on her cake will be perfect this year."

Looking thoughtful Pandora replied, "I think you two must be fated to be siblings and friends." She nodded, "I will make sure that Luna receives your present tomorrow evening. Thank you for being so good to Luna. Will we see you next week or the beginning of January?"

They made their plans then quietly slipped back into the room thankful that their absence had not been noticed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Doug and Petunia stared at the ring they each had upon their right middle finger as Selena explained, "They are foci rings and will help you access your magic easier. It will help with making potions and well, generally just help overall. You'll be able to see the Leaky Cauldron and other magical entrances." Selena trailed off nervously as they just continued to stare at the ring on their finger.

Petunia was the first to enfold Selena in a hug and whisper, "Thank you daughter, thank you so very much." She then enquired, "Just how long have you been planning on doing this? Where did you get them?"

Looking up in surprise Doug tore his eyes away from his ring to blink and squint at the room. "Wow, yeah thanks sis. Is there a bottle on that table? Where did that come from?"

Petunia turned to also see the large vase.

Giggling in relief Selena answered, "Yes Doug, the sealed urn has the ashes from the Potter Patriarch. Mum, I was planning this when we first talked to the wand maker, Mr. Carminart in Carkitt Market." Shrugging she continued, "Shortly after I visited the Goblin Bladesmith I asked Teacher Boaxum if it was possible to make them. When it was approved by Director Ragnuk they started. They were completed a few weeks ago."

Both Petunia and Doug were stunned, not only did they have magical foci rings but they were Goblin-made magical rings.

Arcturus and Cassi shared a significant look. Selena had once again disproved the long held belief that 'squibs' couldn't see magical entrances or Family heirlooms. They now had proof that 'squibs' would be able to reintegrate a little better into their magical world.

Grandpa Hugh arrived early that morning. He had refused the invitation until he had seen Doug and Selena's sad teary eyes, then he had sighed and relented. Selena had given him a puzzled look then asked why he didn't want to come. He had finally been coaxed into revealing that the war injury to his leg prevented him from apparition and floo travel. There was no way that he would be able to land safely without wrenching his leg causing him agonizing pain for weeks.

Determined that her Grandpa share her Christmas, Selena had arrived at his home above the shop almost scaring him to death at her sudden appearance. She gave him a hug as she apologized and seeing he was hugging her back with his eyes closed, she quickly shadow travelled him to Potter Manor. He raised his eyebrow at seeing where he was then laughed while stating it was a wonderful Christmas present to be mobile once again. Using his cane from Selena he toured each floor that Selena shadow travelled him to.

He had politely but reservedly accepted the introductions to Lord Black and Miss. Cassiopeia Black. For their part they were respectful to him and included him as much as he would allow, which wasn't much. He mostly quietly watched the interactions while sitting in a cozy armchair.

The rest of the day pleasantly passed with Selena and Doug only being moderately spoilt with gifts.

Petunia had smiled brilliantly at the thoughtful gift her children had given her and promised she would use the magical beautifying treatments each month. Cassi had laughed at receiving a similar package but suited to her specific desires. She nodded in approval for Selena and Doug being so observant of her sometimes unconscious preferences.

Uncle Black had been a bit tougher to buy for but the children thought a special pocket watch with their moving pictures waving and smiling at him would be ideal. Indeed it was, and he never was without it for the remainder of his life. Often Cassi would see him throughout the day stopping what he was doing to check where the hands were; Evans, Gringotts, Black, Diagon Alley, school, traveling, etc.

Doug and Selena were also surprised with their present from the Black Family; a three month trip to magical communities around the world. Petunia was included in the trip as well and the two children gaped at her hardly able to believe that she had approved.

Giving her own smirk at their surprise, she stated, "As if I wouldn't want to see magical communities just as much as you two do." Then she looked intently at Doug, "It means no football next summer and you'll be pulled from school early as well, so extra home study to finish before we leave."

Doug rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, okay. When do we leave?" He smiled excitedly then said, "Thank you Lord Black, Grandmother Cassi and Mum."

Arcturus smiled back and reminded him, "Doug, remember it is 'Uncle' now."

Flushing Doug nodded and obediently said, "Uncle, thank you."

Grandpa Hugh had not been prepared to leave home when he had so Missy had retrieved his whispered request. Gruffly he had handed the two children a package each, "It's not much, just something I thought you might get some use from."

The two children carefully opened the gift to see two identical black leather belts. Quickly they put them on and exclaimed their thanks as they hugged their Grandpa. He hugged them back then said, "You're welcome, now stand in front of me and touch the first knot you can find. Got it? Okay now pull the knot."

The children exclaimed in shock as the knot loosened and a small leather bag dropped from the opening. Selena was asking questions about the charms while Doug went around the room dropping stuff into his bag.

Chuckling Grandpa refused to answer her questions and pointed out what Doug was doing, "That's what I want you to do Selena. Figure out what the belt can and cannot do. I'll only say that this small bag is not its sole contents. Play with it, use your imagination and see if the belt can do it."

Selena looked down at the pouch, then wiggled her hand into the opening and reached down into the pouch. She pulled out a rolled parchment at which Hugh shook his head and muttered, "Too smart for me."

Doug had seen what Selena had done and now searched his own pocket.

Breaking the seal Selena unrolled the parchment to silently read what it said then she solemnly looked at Grandpa Hugh before she launched herself into his arms and whispered, "Thank you."

Not far behind Doug also hugged the old man, while the other adults wondered what the parchments had revealed to the children.

Soon Selena and Doug told them that Grandpa Hugh had given them his Trunk Shop in his Will. Gruffly Hugh explained, "It's not much and I'll be taking on an apprentice to run the shop for you until you decide to sell it or whatnot. Got no other Family; just you two so I can do what I want with it."

The adults just nodded and accepted the children's good fortune and the kindness of a lonely old man. The Black's understood completely how special Selena and Doug were; they too had left most of their worldly possessions to Selena.

There were a few other smaller gifts to hand around to each other. Grandpa Hugh even had a few to take home with him when he left.

Selena had made sure her Home Fay and remaining House Elves received a letter of appreciation, a small gift of butterbeer and a House pin for their uniform. Selena had let them know that she didn't want any gifts from them; their service was more than enough in her opinion.

By the end of the day Grandpa Hugh shook Lord Black's hand, "I guess what they say is true, wisdom comes with age. Glad to see you're still alive Arcturus, Cassi." With that he nodded at Selena to take him home, which she promptly did.

Arcturus turned to Petunia and Doug, "What is his last name, I don't believe you have spoken it."

The Evans looked at each other in confusion, Petunia turned to Arcturus, "I don't believe I've been told. Why do you recognize him? Susan at Flourish &amp; Blotts said he was a nice old man who had lost his family in the war."

Cassi hesitantly spoke, "I think he is far older than you think. He treated us as little children, studying our interactions then he called us by our first names, without our permission, as you would little ones – benevolently. Our House and Family magic should have been affronted but it wasn't, which proves he is magically much older than us, but I didn't feel threatened by his magic. As a Lord, Arcturus should have sensed something but I'm assuming didn't."

Nodding Arcturus continued, "He is very unassuming, easy to be around and his magic is there but very subtle. It lulled me into feeling secure, when logically I now know we were not. My guess is Sorcerer but I wouldn't discount Warlock class." Seeing Petunia and Doug still did not understand he explained in another way, "I am a Wizard, powerful but still a Wizard. Dumbledore is in the next level, Sorcerer class. One of his titles is Grand Sorcerer. Merlin, the greatest Sorcerer ever to walk the earth, is called a Warlock. A Warlock is born with the knowledge of magic, it is innate magic. A Sorcerer is taught how to perform magic and cannot achieve Warlock class however a Warlock can learn other magic and therefore have the title of Sorcerer as well. It takes many, many long years to earn Sorcerer class."

Petunia hesitantly asked, "Selena, what is Selena?"

Again Cassi and Arcturus shared a look then Arcturus softly spoke, "We are not entirely sure or perhaps reluctant to say, but Warlocks are prophesied about before their birth. There is some debate over what a female Warlock would be called; most would still call her a Witch or Sorceress. The most powerful Witch or Enchantress was the Dark Witch Morgan le Fay, also known as Morgana the Queen of Avalon. Calling her Dark is a bit misleading as she was also an extremely gifted Healer. I think most likely her character was Dark in regards to her half-brother King Arthur, which as legend states they reconciled before she took him to Avalon to be healed."

Selena returned at that moment ending the conversation. When she was asked about Grandpa Hugh's last name she pulled out the parchment she had found in her belt pouch then shrugged, "It doesn't say. Maybe he doesn't have a last name or doesn't want us to know. Does it really matter?"

Ruefully smiling Uncle Arcturus shook his head, "No, we were just curious as he seems to have magic which is understated but very powerful."

She shrugged again putting her parchment away in her pouch while avoiding everyone's eyes. Soon conversations started up again, this time the subject was regarding the visit to Marius Black on Saturday.

Selena sprawled on the floor playing with her belt while Doug did the same. _They don't need to know, Grandpa doesn't want anyone to know – he just wants to be Grandpa to us and that's mostly fine by me. Although sometimes I wish he would teach me about the magic he knows and how he helped build Hogwarts. I wonder if he is sad how things have turned out for Hogwarts and his House. He seems to be okay with me not going into his House. Well, he's never talked about it, so it must be okay with him. Why did he let us know about a manager and his Will? He's lived so long; surely he will be living longer yet. He's healthy – except for his leg and he won't let me heal it! I guess I better leave it alone for now, but if he gets sick I __**will**__ heal him!_

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day was Missy's forty-fourth birthday. Arcturus and Cassi had flooed back to Black Home that morning. Missy hadn't wanted a fuss and Selena mostly gave in to her wishes, but there was still a birthday cake and a present from the Evans and Selena that afternoon.

When Missy opened the present she was silent in shock for a few minutes staring at the golden flowered locket. Selena helped her put it on and explained that it could open for her to put a picture in it. Gathering her composure Missy repeatedly thanked them then enjoyed her birthday cake.

It was a relaxing day spent mostly with just the three of them together, Missy had made herself scarce other than the time they celebrated her birthday. All three felt that she should spend her birthday as she wanted and so had left her alone.

A few owls had arrived that afternoon with thanks for presents received by their friends, namely Luna and Dora. Luna had sent an especially long thank you letter for both her Christmas and Birthday presents. Selena helped Doug write out his own thank you notes with a quill and parchment, which he expressed by getting on his knees, grabbing her hand and fervently thanking her repeatedly until she shoved him onto the floor and tickled him to get him to stop.

Doug and Selena continued to play with their belts, outside with their Mum in the snow and showed her hidden rooms in the Manor. That evening Doug taught them how to play Wizards Chess and was very pleased that he had won each game against them.

Eventually it was time for bed which followed the same routine as when they were at their own Evans Home. Each of them fell asleep with smiles upon their lips and warm glad hearts.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Petunia and Doug returned to their home while Selena flooed to the Black Home. Missy helped her get ready there for Marius Black's Family Christmas party. Selena consented to side-along apparition with her Uncle even though she disliked it. They arrived at the back door of Marius and Alison's home, which was opened by Alison once they had knocked, even though she had heard them appear.

There was shocked silence when Alison escorted them into the living room. Marius got up from his chair to shake Arcturus' hand and hug Cassi and Selena, all of whom had chosen to wear their normal wizarding robes.

Marius' eyes were full of mirth as he introduced them, "This is my cousin, Lord Arcturus Black of the House of Black, my sister, Cassiopeia Black and the Black Heir, Selena Black." He then said each name of his children and grandchildren who nodded or continued to stare at the strangely dressed newcomers.

There was silence until Alison exclaimed, "Well, this is embarrassing, I thought I taught my children better manners than to sit like lumps when introduced to Family."

Flushed faces and apologies were given as Marius' oldest, Marc stood up to shake Arcturus' hand, "Sorry we are just surprised to meet someone we never knew existed. Mum and Dad don't talk about their Families. I guess we just thought there wasn't any around."

Arcturus accepted the handshake, "There was an …estrangement within the Family that has now been resolved. It will be disclosed shortly."

Marc gave him a curious look but turned to his Aunt who raised her hand for him to kiss. He was unsure how to greet her until his Father growled, "Bow and kiss her hand son, the same with the little one if she offers her hand otherwise just bow."

One by one Marius' children and grandchildren welcomed the three. Selena was slightly uncomfortable with so many males and so hid her hands behind her back but instead nodded her head while smiling her greetings.

There was a bit of shuffling around to make room for the three new family members. Arcturus was about to transfigure another chair but stopped himself in time as that wouldn't have been the best way to introduce magic to this family. He caught Selena's eyes as she smirked at him so he nodded for her to join the children sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree. She did not want to do so but gave a sigh before she joined them, though she refused to sit on the floor but stood there instead.

Marius cleared his throat then started to speak, "So…ummm, well as you now know I do have a sister and a cousin. Actually have a few more cousins alive that you most likely will never meet them." He cleared his throat before starting again, "Thing is Lord Black is Head of the Black Family, which Selena will take over one day."

Seeing his family's staring at him with no comprehension as to the importance of what he was saying, he tried again, "See there are two different worlds. The one you have grown up in and the one your Mother and I grew up in – the Magical World." Seeing the raised eyebrows, unbelief and concern upon his children he hastened to explain, "No, I'm not crazy. Magic is real; I just didn't have enough of it to stay in the Magical World so my parents kicked me out into the Muggle world, which you grew up in."

Murmurs rose at his words and Marc asked, "Dad, are you okay? Mum perhaps he should see a doctor."

Glaring at his family Marius yelled, "That's enough! I am not crazy but trying to tell you that the world is bigger and more wonderful than you could have imagined."

A tinkling laugh was heard that caused everyone to turn and stare at Selena, "Perhaps a demonstration so they will believe." Then she turned to the children and with a wave of her hand each child had a prettily wrapped box before them. Smiling she urged them, "Go ahead, open your presents."

Each child opened their present gasping in surprise. Each one of them exclaimed, "I wanted this!" or "How did you know I had wished for this?" and many other exclaims of joy. The adults had also gasped in surprise and shock.

Cutting through the babble a stern voice was heard, "Selena, come here."

Immediately Selena sighed then walked over to stand before her Uncle, "Yes, Uncle."

Looking into her eyes he commented, "A bit extravagant don't you think?"

Tilting her head Selena smirked, "Well, I **was** going to enlarge the room but seeing as it **is** Christmas time, I thought presents would be more acceptable." Stunned silence filled the room at her comment.

Mirth filled Arcturus' eyes and he dared not glance at Cassi who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Yes, that was more acceptable but you are giving a false representation of the magical world as you are not the norm for a magical child."

Pursing her lips Selena nodded, "I understand Uncle and I apologize for my impulsive nature." Then she smiled and pleaded, "With your permission may I **please** enlarge the room and transfigure some chairs? I don't want to scuff my goblin made boots."

Rolling his eyes and glanced at Cassi, who was now openly smiling at the predicament he was now in, he turned to Marius "Do you have any issues with Selena enlarging this room?"

Marius, who had been just as shocked at the display of controlled magic from Selena, stated, "No go right ahead, just change it back before you leave."

Triumphantly smiling Selena waved her hand as she twirled around. Everyone blinked in surprise to find the room larger and arranged slightly different. The coffee table of food was now upon a narrow table against a wall along with the coffee and tea, small tables were beside each sofa and chair. The Christmas tree was moved to the corner of the room where a rug and child sized chairs were arranged. The five children, holding onto their presents, were sitting upon another sofa beside an empty chair.

After examining her changes Selena nodded before sitting in the empty chair.

Arcturus nodded his head at Selena, "Well done Selena." He looked at the stunned faces around him, "What you need to understand is that Selena is a bit more advanced magically than even some magical adults. A child of her age should only be able to perform magic accidentally if strong emotions are present within them."

Having captured their attention he continued, "Cousin Marius and Alison are very fortunate to be alive. Most Wizarding Families who have non-magical children, who we call squibs, are either shunned and cast from their home or killed." He held up his hand at the adults uttering exclaims of outrage, "This has been tradition for over a thousand years. It was considered shameful to have a squib in the Family. I am only telling you what has occurred so that you might understand what your parents have gone through. Cassi was deeply hurt at the disappearance of her brother but could do nothing."

Cassi took over the explanation at that point, "As you can tell from our robes we live in a different era than the rest of the world. We are raised believing in superiority of magical blood, with that in mind you can perhaps understand the hierarchy in which we live. The further back our magical lineage is, the more we are proud of it. Therefore any children not having magic would be an embarrassment to the Family."

Taking a shuddering breath Cassi continued, "With all that being said, I was devastated when I returned from boarding school to find Marius gone. I had raised him as if he was my own son. No one would tell me if he was dead or alive, until my younger sister did, but it took many years until I found him again. Selena's Mum revealed that squibs did have magic just not enough to qualify as full Wizards or Witches."

Arcturus once again spoke, "Due to our ignorance regarding squibs and to the devastation of our Wizarding wars fighting Dark Wizards our population has been decreasing at an alarming rate. We recently have discovered that squibs will eventually have full magical children or grandchildren down their line. We called these magical children, mudbloods or muggleborns and scorned them thinking that they had stolen magic from our squib children. We are a very bigoted society that hopefully Selena will be able to change, but it will take many, many years for those beliefs to change."

Taking over the conversation Selena spoke, "My adopted Mum and brother are both squibs. I fully expect my brother's child, when he has one, to be fully magical. A magical child must be trained to control their magic; otherwise they are a danger to everyone around them. Seeing as Marius and Alison are both squibs, we know that some or all of their grandchildren should be magical. We need to discover the level of their magical cores. There is no harm done to the child, they simply sit there while Healer Jaxom waves a wand. We are requesting your permission to perform this test."

Nodding Arcturus spoke, "We also need to inoculate each of you from Wizarding diseases. I would like to integrate squibs back into our society but I fear it will take many years for that to happen. Selena gave foci rings to her Mum and brother; they were then able to see the entrances to the magical world. I am looking forward to seeing what else they can accomplish with these rings."

Marius looked around at his family, "Healer Jaxom has already tested your Mum and me. We would like for him to test each of you as well, but you are adults and must decide for your own families."

Marc looked at his wife and then his children, "My family will be tested and inoculated. It is better to know than not. Dad, why didn't you tell us about how you and Mum grew up?"

Giving a sad smile Marius explained, "It was extremely painful to grow up expecting your life to follow a certain course then it was ripped away. I've now come to understand that I did have enough magic to be like every other magical child but not enough to get a wand or cast spells. Also I never expected to see my family again. You must understand that Cassi, Arcturus and Selena are risking everything even their own lives and magic just to speak to us about this. The most important magical law is the secrecy of magic. It is against their law to reveal magic to muggles and you would be considered muggles by everyone in the magical society."

Eventually everyone consented to be tested and inoculated.

Selena called Missy, who appeared before her with a POP, "Missy let Healer Jaxom know he may appear." Once she was gone Selena smiled at everyone then explained, "There are many magical beings and beasts unseen and unknown in the non-magical world. House Elves serve Wizards and Witches in the magical world, it is a symbiotic relationship. Wizards and Witches usually help keep the two worlds separate for everyone's safety."

One of the children asked, "What kind of beings and beasts are there?"

Laughing Selena answered, "Dragons, Fay, Dryads, mermaids and mermen, though they are not at all like Disney ones. Centaurs, giants and werewolves are also real but not how muggles think of them. They are thinking magical beings, some good and some not. Most hate muggles for destroying their forest homes and families, so we need to protect them from the muggles and their wars. Most have their own language, magic and traditions. They are easily misunderstood or offended, but when they are respected they share their knowledge."

At that moment Healer Jaxom apparated into the Living Room with a crack which startled everyone except Arcturus, Cassi and Selena.

Marius welcomed Jaxom who greeted everyone with a smile and nod. He got straight to work waving his wand while his quill and parchment hovered in the air taking notes, much to the astonishment of many there. After each person had their test performed Jaxom had them drink two potions.

When he was finished, Jaxom sat down then explained the results, "All the adults have slightly less magical cores than needed to attend Hogwarts. Only two children register as currently having magical cores which will result in accidental magical incidences." He leaned forward, "Now the other three are close just not quite enough. I'd like to have those three spend their magical birthdays, seventh and eleventh midnight to midnight, on magical ley lines. I think the extra magical atmosphere just might boost them enough so that they achieve the necessary increase to their magical cores. I can't guarantee the end results but it would be worth it to discover if this would work. If it does, just imagine no more children killed or abandoned."

There followed a lengthy discussion on whether or not the parents wanted their children to be magical or not. Further discussion continued with advantages to each side. Selena grew bored and joined the children to play games. The adults grew quiet distracted by watching the children playing 'catch the snitch' and other magical games Selena introduced them to. The adults were fascinated when Selena casually healed bleeding cuts and mended broken Christmas ornaments when one of the children crashed into the Christmas tree. It barely stopped their play and no tears or complaints were heard.

Jaxom quietly pointed out that magic had limitations as well. He explained about cursed objects and illnesses. There was good and bad in each world, he made sure they understood as much as possible of each to make an informed decision. He then bid them all a good afternoon then apparated to his home.

Shortly thereafter Arcturus, Cassi and Selena left although not before Selena restored the room to its normal appearance. Marc looked around then mused, "Why does it feel like we just lost the wonder and awe of Christmas?"

Marius chuckled, "Because the fairies have left until next year, leaving us to face reality by being grownups once again." He clasped his son's shoulder, "Don't fret they will return again or we may just go visit them. Did I ever tell you that ghosts are real? What about vampires? No, well let me tell you about the first ghost I ever saw…"

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sunday was a relaxing day for Selena with her Mum and brother. She had flooed over that morning from sleeping at her Black Home the night before. All three plus Missy prepared the house for Doug's friends to come over the next day.

Doug was very excited but nervous too. He constantly found Selena and almost followed her around like a puppy.

At one point when Selena was in the Potion lab alone with her Mum she asked, "Mum, why is Doug following me around today?"

Petunia had a small smile on her face when she answered, "He wants to spend as much time as he can with you before you both go back to your busy schedules, but I think he also wants to reassure you so that you don't feel ignored by him tomorrow when his friends are over. He knows he'll be distracted by them and doesn't want you to be hurt by it."

Stunned and more than a little sad Selena stuttered, "B-but I didn't do that for him! Should I have? Did he feel ignored by me?"

Sitting down on one of the stools Petunia held Selena's hands as she gazed into her eyes, "Selena you've spent a lot of time with Doug this past week. I think you just need to talk to Doug and reassure him that his having friends over is fine with you. Why don't you go seek him out instead of him finding you?"

With a quick 'Love you Mum.' Selena raced upstairs on a mission to find her brother.

About half hour later Petunia was upstairs curious as to how quiet the house was. As she entered the kitchen she heard laughter from the back yard. Looking out the window she smiled to see her children being watched over by Missy as they practiced pole fighting. Tilting her head she stared at them for a moment. _Have I not been spending as much time as I should with them? Maybe I should join them and learn too. I could practice with Doug when Selena can't._

With her mind made up Petunia opened the back door and called out, "How about if you teach your Mum how to do that?" Their smiles and enthusiasm was all the answer she needed to tell her she had made the right decision.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Doug's all day party was a success. There was only one time they hit a snag. One of the boys looked around the house then frowned, "Where's your t.v.? Don't you have one?"

Laughing Doug answered, "No, we don't want one. Don't need it. We're busy with other stuff." At their astonished looks he continued, "You'll see. You won't miss it either today."

Selena attempted to mostly stay in her room unless Doug specifically asked her to join them, although she had told him she was fine with him spending the entire day with them without her. She did end up playing at the park with them and a few games at home.

Several times she tried to get away but Doug kept dragging her back to play with them. His friends looked on bewildered at how they treated each other as best friends. Finally exasperated Selena pinned him to the floor, "Doug I'm fine. I want to go upstairs while you play with your friends. This is your party with them just like when I had my sleepover."

Doug flipped her over then smirked, "Fine, I got it. But tonight you teach me new defense moves." When she nodded he let her up.

Giving a sniff and brushing her clothes down Selena retorted, "Fine, but I could have escaped."

With a wry grin Doug replied, "I know."

One of the boys asked, "Ummm…you're both in karate or something?" When Doug and Selena gave hesitant nods the boys clamored with excitement begging them to show off their fighting skills.

Doug shrugged and Selena rolled her eyes before sighing then led the way to the back yard. The boys gave them lots of room as the siblings stretched first then grabbed their poles for pole fighting. Selena and Doug both used their poles for vaulting into the tree or onto shed roof during the fight. They tripped each other and smiled the whole time. In fact they ended up pinning each other down a few times and got so carried away that they forgot they had an audience watching them.

It wasn't until they heard their Mum's voice that they stopped and realized that Doug's friends were gaping at them. They bowed to each other then stretched to release their muscles.

While Selena put the poles away Doug sheepishly walked over to his friends. He ran his hand through his hair, "So yeah…that's something Selena and I do together."

One of the boys breathed out, "Wicked!" That released the other boys from their paralysis causing them all to start asking questions and commenting about what they had just seen.

Leading them in to the house Doug got out a few board games. Selecting one he set it up on the kitchen table. Before they knew it the boys were playing the game while Doug hadn't really answered any of their questions.

Selena sneaked past them to her room while Petunia served the boys snacks and drinks.

It was seven o'clock that night when the boys started to get picked up to go home. The boy, Sam, who had been so shocked about them not having a t.v. asked, "So is this what you do, play games and spend time together?"

Doug's eyes widened, "Uhmm…yeah, well I also help Selena with some of her lessons if she needs me." Seeing Sam's curious look Doug continued, "Like dancing or going places where it's more fun together."

Sam just nodded his head, "So, can you play tomorrow?"

Shaking his head Doug answered, "Sorry, going out of town but maybe Thursday or Sunday. I'll let you know when I'm back."

Glumly Sam nodded then thanked them for the fun day. Soon all the guests had gone leaving the house peacefully quiet. Missy appeared and started to tidy up, not that there really was much to do, Petunia had things under control and Selena had helped as well. Doug thanked everyone for the special day then the four discussed the day reviewing everything that had happened, laughing now again.

About an hour later the Evan's house was empty, they had flooed to Potter Manor to spend the night as the next two days were going to be busy treasure hunting.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The last two days of the year were as busy as they expected. Even though the Home Fay had gone through organizing the cloaks and items left behind by previous guests, the sheer volume of items was daunting.

At one point Selena suddenly gave a shrill scream then said, "Okay I feel better now, sorry. Missy and Kitty let's set up some expanding trunks for each Family or House. Let's use magic to separate everything then we can go through each trunk based on the House. We'll go through Blacks then Potter, Malfoy, LeStrange and anyone else who is directly related. Then start on the allies to the House of Black or maybe allies to Potter next. Lastly we'll go through any extinct Houses and whatever is left. Oh, don't forget to set up Slytherin and the Hogwarts' Houses too, we've already found a few things belonging to them."

With a plan of action they set to work and after an exhausting two days they had gone through most everything except the items not belonging to any House or Family. There just wasn't enough of a magical signature left to discover who the items belonged to.

Selena shook her head gazing at the jewels, weapons, potions and other items displayed before her. Then she turned to Missy, "Maybe we could discover who made some of these items and who they were commissioned for. Do you think the Goblins might know or find out for us?"

Nodding her head Missy replied, "If anyone can find out they should be able to. Let's place the jewels into this jewelry box and we'll separate the other items by type. I'll take the weapons and jewels to Griphook or Nagnut on Monday. Just write a note and that should take care of it. They might also be able to discover a magical signature from the Potioneer for these potions. At the least they could tell us what these potions are, some I have never seen before. They could be potions from extinct Families. They could be valuable if usable and if you could figure out how to recreate them."

Nodding Selena stated, "Good idea, plus I want all the books copied before we return them to their rightful owners, some seem ancient and are written in other languages. Hoggy, you and Kitty change a room next to mine to be a Library. Then place our copies there, but magically seal the room for my use only also I want the entrance to only be from my bedroom, no hall entrance."

Before the Home Fay left to do her bidding Selena gratefully thanked all the Home Fay, her Mum and brother.

Soon after Selena, her Mum and brother all went for a short nap then rose to spend the last few hours of 1986 together reminiscing over the year and anticipating what the New Year would bring.


	15. Chapter 15 - 1987

**Disclaimer: as previously stated.**

**AN: Trigger Warning - Please note this chapter has two character deaths, one of an old man and another of a werewolf both witnessed by a different child. They are descriptive enough to give the feel of the situation but I don't think I went too overboard with them. Please use your own discretion.**

**Chapter Fifteen –1987**

New Year's Day dawned winter grey and bitterly cold, Selena had breakfast with her Mum and brother then used her Peverell Heir ring to travel to Riddle Manor. She had been thinking about Frank during the holidays wondering if he was lonely being the only human living at Riddle Manor.

She hadn't given any thought to how Frank would be isolated due to his physical changes as he really couldn't be seen around the village anymore. Selena knew what it felt like to be isolated and it worried her excessively that she had caged Frank, even if he had agreed.

Arriving at Riddle Manor in the Entrance Hall an involuntary smile lit her face. The Home Fay and Frank had transformed the place from a dusty mausoleum to a warm welcoming home. It was smaller, quite a bit smaller, than Potter Manor but was cozier by far. _It's a shame to have all these homes empty but I can only live in one at a time._

A Home Fay popped into the Entrance Hall and after a short greeting led Selena to the kitchen where Frank was conversing with the other Home Fays. Relieved at the jovial atmosphere Selena realized that she had worried over nothing. Frank was happy and not alone as the Home Fay kept him company unlike his life before when he had only suspicious muggles for neighbours.

As she drank her tea laughing at the stories and comments round about her, Selena knew that Riddle Manor was not empty either. It had a family living there of Home Fay and a human named Frank. Shortly after finishing her tea, she took her leave wishing them all a Blessed New Year and receiving the same in return.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Evans and Selena returned to their home along with Missy.

Just before Selena's Winter Break, Shisou had imperiously stated that Selena may fetch his meals as it was far too cold for him to hunt his own. When not in tattoo form Shisou would be found curled up before the fire in blissful slumber, Selena gently teased him but always stroked him with loving care.

Friday arrived and Doug met up with Sam to play in the park while Selena spent some time with her Mum.

Just before lunch Selena took Doug by shadow travel to Grandpa Hugh's shop for lunch. They showed him all of their discoveries from the belts he had given them then begged that he show them something new that they had missed. He had laughed then winked and with fast moving fingers the leather belts had turned into thick medallion chain belts. The children just sat there in silent wide-eyed wonder then accepted the belts back to try to figure out what he had done. He claimed he had used no magic but what had already been infused when they were created.

Doug examined his medallions then exclaimed, "They're all the Evans Crest! Thank you Grandpa."

Selena's belt was a bit more ornate than Doug's but not by too much. She examined her own belt to discover that her medallions were composed of her Houses and Families though one medallion was blank. "Yes, thank you Grandpa, but why is this one blank?"

Wise old eyes looked into hers, "That one is for the hidden one on your Ancestry Ritual Parchment, which the Goblins will tell you about in time. It will appear when you know of it."

Nodding her head Selena dropped the subject then giggled when she 'pulled' on a chain creating a chained leather loop. Studying it for a moment she commented, "Could this hold a scabbard for a dagger or sword?"

Grandpa Hugh clapped his hands, "Bravo my dear, well done. Yes, that loop is for a dagger. Just remember you are only limited to your imagination with this belt. What have you found Doug?"

A gleeful Doug had done his own poking and prodding to discover a hidden chain which fitted snugly onto his left hip. With a few more tugs Doug exclaimed, "I think I found the one for a sword."

Again Grandpa Hugh clapped his hands, "Well done Doug. Yes you have it now. Let me just give you a bit of a hint for the next time you think you have discovered all the belts' secrets: Do belts always go on the waist?"

With a startled jerk Selena's head lifted up, "No…they don't. Belts can be used to secure a weapon, such as swords, arrows and all sorts of smaller weapons, to your back."

Doug's eyes had widened as he stared at his belt in amazement, "Wow…what about putting the belt on your arm to hold a weapon there?"

Laughing Grandpa Hugh ruffled both Doug and Selena's hair, "Smart children. Let's go downstairs now; I have to open up the shop."

The two children went downstairs and after an hour managed to adjust their belts back to leather, though Doug managed to keep one medallion as the buckle. Swiftly they tidied up the shop and 'helped' Grandpa Hugh with his 'creating'. Selena enjoyed every minute as she usually was too busy with her lessons to stay after lunch.

Eventually they had to leave, so with hugs and goodbyes Selena shadow travelled her and Doug home.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ensuring that Doug was okay with it Selena spent Saturday afternoon with Dora as she was taking the train back to Hogwarts the next day. Dora was packing so Selena helped her while practicing her pureblood persona with a snooty commentary regarding the contents of the trunk. The two ended laughing so hard that they cried while collapsing to the floor gasping for breath.

When they had sufficiently calmed down Dora decided that it was her turn to role-play as the older sister. This involved make-up and a morphing competition.

Flopping down onto her bed Dora exclaimed, "Oh this is so much more fun than packing alone or with my Mum." She gazed at Selena then swallowed, "I miss this with Teddy. He was just starting to get better at morphing when he died." A few tears leaked from her eyes as she sniffled.

Immediately Selena lay down beside her then wrapped her arm around Dora's waist, "I'm glad you can talk about him. He must have been so special just like you."

Dora turned toward her friend then wrapped her own arm around Selena, "Yeah, he was special. He loved flying on his broom." Her tears flooded her eyes as she whimpered then mumbled, "I miss him so much. I hate coming home to see his empty room. I keep expecting him to run into my room or trip me. I want him back to irritate and fight with me…Oh, Merlin I miss him so much!"

Selena held the sobbing girl close while rubbing her back offering silence and comfort. After a bit of time Dora took a shuddering breath or two then sat up to mop her face and blow her nose. When she returned to sit on the bed beside Selena, who had also sat up, they clasped hands then Selena softly spoke, "I had a brother, a twin."

While Dora's eyes widened in shock her lips trembled, "You understand."

Nodding her head Selena continued, "Yes. We were…connected inside my Mother. We shared feelings, emotions…we loved each other. He was born first but died as I was being born. It still hurts…losing him, the connection. I'm not complete anymore, he's missing."

Wrapping her arms around the younger girl Dora sat with her friend in silence, each giving and receiving comfort for the loss in their lives. There were no words to say, nothing trite or superficial would pass their lips, the wounds were too deep and personal.

Whispering Selena spoke of her finally visiting the grave of her brother with her Uncle. Dora commented that she had put away all pictures of Teddy as she just couldn't abide to look at them yet.

Slowly they returned to Dora's packing with a deeper understanding of shared grief between them. Eventually they each endeavoured to make the other smile and so ended their time together with laughter.

Selena flooed back to her Evans home after they both promised to continue writing each other while apart.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Monday arrived and with it Selena resumed her lessons. Even though Selena had kept up with her stretching exercises she still was a bit sore after warrior training. Boaxum had a feral smile of delight as he pushed her to her absolute limits.

Also Selena's mithridatism was continuing as scheduled. She had received her regular dose while Petunia and Doug received their tattoos and also when she made a quick trip to Gringotts early in the morning of Doug's party. Thankfully Missy had kept her organized during her break.

Snipbue carefully reviewed her mindscape and her 'innocent' deceptive one. Satisfied they spoke of Goblin magic as Snipbue had received authorization from Ragnuk to teach Selena the basics of Goblin magic as it pertained to warrior training and mind training. Snipbue took that to mean Selena could learn almost everything except Tribal Magic. Selena and Snipbue merely smirked in agreement then settled down to start on silent Goblin 'apparition'. Selena was relieved that her body calmly accepted this form of travel unlike wizarding apparition.

Having his own agenda Snipbue determined that he would teach Selena his own specialty of assassination and healing. Both were essentials when you have fearsome enemies.

That same Monday Missy brought the unknown owner items to Griphook, who promised to look into the matter.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day was Tuesday, which meant it was time to discuss with Uncle Arcturus, the opportunity before them.

Sitting before her Uncle's desk in his study Selena hesitantly asked, "Uncle…" Arcturus gave a quizzical look at her. "In order for…Sirius Black to receive a trial we need to…convince the Wizengamot to agree, yes?"

Nodding Arcturus spoke, "Yes, you are correct but it will be difficult. No man enjoys admitting that he was wrong. We will need to approach our allies with discernment and guile. We must not make them feel as if they are being chastened but praised to give Sirius a trial. What do you have in mind little one?"

A sly smile was upon her face as she continued, "While I was at Potter Manor I discovered that there used to be grand parties held there. Sometimes people forgot to retrieve their belongings. We went through those belongings and discovered quite a few things I'm sure the Wizarding Houses would like to have back…as a gift perhaps for their support during our time of separation from Sirius."

The corner of Arcturus' lips lifted into a cunning smile, "Just how many gifts do you have Selena and for which Houses?"

Now broadly smiling she replied, "Expanded trunks full for **all** of the Houses, even the extinct ones. Would you care to see them? I think you should pick out the gift. Also there are quite a few parchments regarding rendezvous and what I suppose might be secrets."

Chuckling with glee Arcturus nodded, "Yes little one I will advise you on what to select for each House. Have one of your Home Fay organize and compile the parchments for me to peruse. Once I have studied them I will give you a lesson on understanding them for their potential of persuasion or silence. Also we will advise the Goblins of this opportunity once I have ascertained the items potential."

They flooed to Potter Manor where Arcturus was stunned by the magnitude of exactly how many items had been stored. He pointed out a few items, jewelry and the like, which would be best served as 'gifts'.

Selena gave her orders for the parchments then showed her Uncle her special 'Library'. He requested copies of these books as well, then stated that the books might also be returned as 'gifts' but not until after Sirius' trial and release. They would serve well as 'thank you' gifts as opposed to incentives.

Turning to Selena, Arcturus asked, "Do you understand how I am determining my selection of gifts?"

Slowing nodding her head Selena answered, "I think so. Jewelry and other items which represent the wealth of their Houses then the second gift is something they would need time to examine to appreciate exactly how it is more important than the first gift."

Pleased with her response Arcturus praised her then commented, "I would suggest the items not belonging to your Houses, Families or Allies be held within a vault at Gringotts. Now, why do you think we should not return all that you have found?"

Quickly Selena replied, "In case we or our descendants need to give another 'gift' in the future. The cloaks, robes and other clothing are old-fashioned, most likely not wanted so they wouldn't want them back. The spare wands wouldn't be of much use unless the owner is still living, but…maybe they would like those wands as a heritage gift? We display the Blacks wands in cases under their portraits, so they do have value."

Arcturus smirked, "Good for you on your last point of understanding, but you are incorrect about the clothing. Some ancestor's had paintings commissioned while they wore specially ordered robes. If we have those robes they would be very valuable to the Families. Your first statement was correct; we do not ever reveal all that we hold. One must always position one's self in a place of strength before revealing one of multiple purposes, no matter how long it takes. What are our purposes for getting a trial for Sirius?"

Selena pursed her lips while thinking then spoke, "He is Family, innocent of murdering my parents, restitution is necessary for stronger Family magic, it will create sympathy for our House which will lead to a position of strength and respect, the Wizengamot will feel they owe our Family a debt…I think it will also allow us to push forward any laws we want in regard to trials as they will fear it could happen to them one day."

She looked up at her Uncle with wide eyes, "We will have the power to push through the changes we want in the Wizarding World. It could give us the necessary votes to start the return of squibs into our Society. At the very least open the possibility of further study of squibs and magic."

Arcturus had nodded at each point she had made then laughed in delight that she had understood that he was already positioning them for the next stage of their desired goals. "Very well done Selena, I am proud of you for understanding the larger picture. Always remember your overall goals and use each opportunity to place yourself one step closer to obtaining them. Now I believe it is time we returned to Grimmauld Place for your lesson."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The upcoming Saturday saw the return of Luna and Selena's sleepovers. It also saw the return of defence practice for the four. Luna was happy to participate in their potion lessons, in fact she was rather like a teacher's assistant as she often helped her Mother.

Selena made more of an effort to spend time with Doug. Meanwhile Sam was quickly becoming Doug's best friend and although he was mostly over at the Evans, occasionally he invited Doug over to his house after school. Those visits were shortly to come to an end when Petunia found out that neither of Sam's parents was home after school to supervise them.

After that it seemed that Sam was almost always at the Evans home after school until dinner time. Selena didn't mind as she usually either went to the park with them or they did homework, of which Selena's was disguised, at the kitchen table.

Sam and Luna met each other due to the frequency of their visits. It was the first time that Luna met someone new that she didn't put on her persona of vague airiness. Selena was very proud of her and even though Luna and Sam never became good friends they had at least a friendly acquaintance which was perfectly fine for all involved.

If Sam ever noticed something odd or magical about the girls he never mentioned it to anyone. Doug was sure that someday Sam would say something but he never did to the relief of them all.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Marius Black's children all agreed upon allowing their children to celebrate their seventh and eleventh birthdays upon ley lines. Jaxom would take each of those days off from St. Mungo's in order to be with them while performing his scans on their magical cores before and after. His presence also reassured the parents of their children's safety as he monitored them the entire time.

Jaxom was delighted to report that the first child's magical core had increased sufficiently enough to guarantee an invitation to Hogwarts when he turned eleven. Marius and Alison took over the training of all of their grandchildren.

Over the year there was a Family discussion regarding the children's eventual magical training. It was finally decided that for their safety, due to having the Black name and being from squibs, they would enroll either in France or elsewhere. Arcturus insisted that the House of Black pay for the tuition of each child, which was gratefully accepted. Unknown to them Arcturus had commissioned the Goblins to create foci rings for each of the adults. He would present them just before his three month trip.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On the seventeenth of January Selena and her Mum entered the pensieve for another of Lily's memories.

This one showed Lily's training as an Unspeakable. Although no secrets were revealed regarding her training, it did show that Lily was exceptionally intelligent with charms.

Lily was in her lab researching when she was interrupted by a grey cloaked Unspeakable who spoke not a word but beckoned Lily to follow. Swiftly Lily put on her own disguising grey cloak then followed the person through a labyrinth of confusing corridors and rooms.

They reached their destination of a dim lighted room with row after row of tall shelves as far as the eye could see. Upon the shelves were ornate stands holding glowing or darkened orange-sized spheres. Cautiously the Unspeakable led Lily to a shelf then gestured to a particular glowing sphere then placed their hand upon Lily's flat stomach. Reaching into their cloak they withdrew a piece of folded parchment which they placed into Lily's hand. Abruptly the Unspeakable then turned to swiftly flee the prophesy room leaving Lily standing there utterly alone.

With her shaking hand Lily pulled the stand to the edge of the shelf to examine the label: 'S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D, Dark Lord and (?)'. Carefully Lily pushed the stand to its original position then let her hand drop to her side as her shoulders slumped. Lifting her hands she unfolded the parchment to read the words upon it only to start shaking her head while her hand curled around her mouth in horror to muffle the whimpers she was uttering. Now with her whole body shaking she burnt the parchment not leaving even ash upon the floor.

Unsteadily she made her way to the exit then straightened her quivering form to leave the Hall of Prophecies. Once she had silently made her way to her own lab she magically sealed and silenced her room only to fall upon her knees as she rocked back and forth while sobbing and uttering cries of despair.

She didn't give way to her grief for very long, but slowly her shoulders straightened and standing she flung off her cloak revealing blazing eyes and tightened lips as she hissed, "A.P.W.B.D. – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you will **not** have my child as your plaything to defeat the Dark Lord. Who is S.P.T…a seer or prophetess? How would he hear her? Why would they be in contact with each other? Perhaps a professor or colleague of his or one he met through the ICW?"

Starting to pace she muttered out loud, "Protection…I must protect my child but how?" She stopped suddenly as her gaze landed upon her table of opened books. "Research my books, protection…runes…rituals. But how to overcome the killing curse?! How do I protect my child? Can I perform a ritual on a baby, will he survive? No one must ever know."

Her hands cradled her stomach, "It becomes more difficult each day to be here. James wants me to quit and will insist upon it when he discovers I am with child. I **must** quickly find the information I need. But what if I have a girl? The prophecy won't apply to her but we are losing the war against the Dark Lord. Will Dumbledore turn his attention to another child and spare mine? Could he adjust the Prophecy? Is it even a real Prophecy?"

Shaking her head she continued, "I have to assume it is meant for my child. How could I ever want to pass this onto another? Testing…I must test the gender of my child."

Pulling out her wand she performed a magical charm upon her stomach which revealed a glow of two distinctive colours: pink and blue. Abruptly she sat down upon her chair at her desk. "Merlin's ancestors! Two babies – twins! Oh my son and daughter…if only you could both be daughters – Maybe, maybe I could charm you to be. I promise I will protect you both."

The scene abruptly changed revealing Lily now noticeably pregnant speaking with James Potter, though she was not as pregnant as when Dumbledore had come to visit. They were in the same room as that other visit at Potter Manor.

James was laughing, "Oh course we will be having a son. All of the Potter's first born are sons. It has been this way for hundreds of years."

Casually Lily stated, "Oh, well if you're sure then I suppose it is a son. Just for arguments sake what if it was a girl?"

Raising an eyebrow James scoffed, "But my dear, why on earth would I want a daughter. No, it will be a son. I suppose if you really want a daughter we could try for her next, but it's not likely to ever happen. Potters only have one child which is always a son. Merlin, if you had a daughter it would be such an embarrassment. No, no we'd simply have to make sure **my wife** had a son first."

Licking her pale lips Lily gave a faint smile, "I'm sure you're correct, it must be a boy."

Leaning down James kissed her cheek as he whispered, "That's right my dear mudblood." He stood upright staring down at her with a hard cold expression which abruptly changed into a charming boyish smile, "Well, I'm off to visit Sirius for some flying. Do take care of my son and Heir. I shall see you later for luncheon or dinner depending upon whatever Sirius has planned."

After he had left the room Lily rubbed her stomach then whispered, "Perhaps two boys would be best. Don't worry little ones I love you with all my heart. I will protect you both and one day we will be free. Now let's return to my research while we are alone."

The memory ended as Lily left the room. There was silence for a bit as Petunia hugged Selena not knowing what to say regarding this memory.

Looking up at her Mum Selena commented, "You were right, she did know about the Prophecy before Dumbledore said it. I guess this explains why she charmed me to be a boy."

Closing her eyes Petunia nodded then opened them as she gave a bright smile to Selena, "I'm very glad you are a girl, my beautiful daughter Selena."

Once again reassured of her Mum and Mother's love Selena was able to let go of her hurt towards her Father. After all this really wasn't new information of how her Father regarded his wife or child. Instead it strengthened her respect for her Mother's ability to protect her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

February started with Arcturus first visit to Sirius in Azkaban. He was extremely thankful that Selena hadn't wanted to join him for this visit. To say Arcturus was revolted by the condition he found Sirius in would be understating things. Oh, he knew what to expect but seeing, smelling and feeling it was something altogether different.

He had insisted on privacy for his visit. Once the guard had grudgingly left Arcturus swiftly placed a small box of chocolate beside Sirius on the dirty thin mattress. "This is from me and my Heir."

The dirty bearded man, who was dressed in rags, attempted to focus his eyes upon his Grandfather. Shaking his head he forced his mind to think and form words upon his cracked lips. His voice so long unused except to scream harshly mumbled and slurred his words, "Why? Who is…Heir?" He then panted as his trembling hands grasped the box fumbling to open it.

When Sirius opened the box to see and smell the chocolate he shook violently as a single tear managed to leave his parched body to roll down his face and into his beard. "Th-thank you, thank…your Heir." Swiftly he placed a piece into his mouth unable to stop the moan of pleasure nor the closing of his eyes as forgotten tastes burst upon his tongue.

Emotionally overcome from seeing the broken humbled wretch before him, Arcturus clenched his hands into fists turning his eyes away from the man who had once been his arrogant willful fun loving Heir. The contrast was too sharp and bitter for him not to feel compassion, until he remembered what Selena had lived through.

His hands unclenched as his cold gaze once more returned to his grandson. "It has come to my attention that you have not received a trial. It has also been revealed to me privately that you were not responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Regarding the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and the muggles I know not your guilt nor do I care."

Sirius stared at his Grandfather then gave a barking laugh, "Oh…but I am guilty…of Lily and James' deaths. I…was the one to tell them to…switch the Secret Keeper to…Peter. So you see…it was my fault…they died. Peter lives. It was he who…killed the muggles to fake his death." His chains rattled as he clasped his head in his hands then started to moan, "My fault…all my fault...couldn't save Lily. Couldn't save Harry...Harry…how is Harry? Is he well? How old is he?"

Burning eyes gazed into Arcturus' remote cold ones. Ignoring the questions from the surprisingly mostly lucid man Arcturus spoke, "I will attempt to get you a trial. It will take time and persuasion. I will visit another time. I suggest you finish the chocolate before the guard returns."

Abruptly standing Sirius begged, "Please tell me of Harry?"

Silence between the two men filled the small cell even as distant screams seemed abnormally louder. Coming to a decision Arcturus flatly stated, "Dumbledore took him from the Wizarding World. He has not been seen nor heard of since the night his parents died."

Horror seized the gaunt man as he almost fell onto the mattress, "But…but no! He should have gone to Longbottoms or…or…Dumbledore must have him somewhere safe."

Coldly Arcturus stated, "The Longbottoms were crucioed into insanity a couple days later by Bellatrix, the Lestranges and Crouch Junior. If they live they are here in Azkaban." Then he narrowed his eyes in anger as he advanced towards Sirius. He almost hissed his next words, "Safe? You want to know and believe Harry is safe? Where was your concern for your duty to your godchild when you handed over that child to Hagrid?"

Turning around Arcturus controlled his emotions before turning back around to stare coldly at the stunned man before him. "I will never forgive you for abandoning that child. If it wasn't for the need of strong Family magic for my Heir I would leave you here to rot. Know this Wretch; you are only a stepping stone to a larger purpose to strengthen my Heir's position within the Wizarding World. It simply amazes me that you put such blind faith into such a cunning manipulative old man as Dumbledore. There is not one shred of proof that Harry Potter lives nor do we know that he is cared for. Think if it is possible for you to do so, where else could Dumbledore place Harry if he is not in the Wizarding World?"

Shaking his head Sirius mumbled, "No, no he knows not to leave Harry with Petunia. She hated Lily and magic. He wouldn't leave Harry in her care, no he must be safe somewhere else."

Mockingly laughing filled the cell as Arcturus twisted the knife a bit more, "Are you so sure? Even I have sent owls to Harry. The owl either returns barely alive still with the parchment or it never returns. I've checked with the Owl Post, they never receive anything for Harry. Even the Goblins can give no reassurances as to his breathing. Oh didn't you know, Dumbledore sealed the Potter Will with the full agreement of the Wizengamot, of which he is the Chief Warlock, how utterly convenient for him."

Unable to defend the man who was his Headmaster and who lead the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius just stared at his Grandfather as the words hit deep into his heart as poisoned darts.

Walking towards the cell door Arcturus banged his cane upon it then turned his gaze once more upon his Grandson, "It does seem strange that the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards didn't ensure you received a trial. Hmmm...seems like he was very determined that the child not be brought up as a Black or a Potter or even a Wizard for that matter. How strange it all is, but I'm sure there must be a logical reason for it all. Good day to you."

He exited when the guard opened the door leaving behind a man whose mind was filled with the words uttered from his Grandfather's lips. Slowly Sirius' mind argued the points but could not refute the truth, he had been wrong. He was guilty of placing his trust in one who had abandoned him and hidden his Godson. He had failed Harry not just once but twice.

Examining his thoughts he was suddenly struck with an error in this process. Over and over his mind insisted that he trust Dumbledore, even as his mind pointed out why he shouldn't. That's when he knew something was wrong with his mind, that he had been charmed or somehow magically altered to think this way. Now he had to find a way to release his mind, the only question was how? _I have to overcome this before I am released, otherwise I will continue to be his tool._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus made one other stop, though of a much shorter duration this time, while in Azkaban. He had far more compassion for Bellatrix than he did for Sirius. This was largely due to his conversation with Regulus regarding the choices Bellatrix had to make once married to Rodolphus Lestrange, although she had been a Death Eater before marriage.

Nevertheless he left her a box of chocolate while ignoring her rants and curses. His only words were to let her know that it was a gift from him and his Heir. His parting words were, "I'm sorry Bellatrix, perhaps I will visit again one day."

He paused just once before he walked through the opened door. It was a whisper just barely a sigh of one little word easily not heard if his foot had struck the stone at that particular moment. A smile creased his lips as his mind replayed the single word over and over from his Grand Niece: "Yes." It was enough to thaw his heart towards her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus had Kreacher search Grimmauld Place for any left behind treasures. He was stunned by what Kreacher had discovered. A smirk appeared upon his face as he ordered Kreacher to request all other House Elves for the return of any items the House or Family of Black had left behind on other properties, except what Selena had found. This ensured the message was delivered to all House Elves around the world.

He also gave permission for Kreacher to use the same idea of expandable trunks to hold the returned treasures until he could go through them. When Kreacher told him he had filled two empty guest bedrooms with House and Family trunks, Arcturus sighed then asked Cassi for her help.

At his next lesson with Selena he told her what he had done then smiled as she stated she would do the same. This was their bright idea of returning left behind gifts – none other should dare use it against them.

They both looked at each other then swiftly ordered their Home Fay, Kreacher and Missy, to have the House Elves at their other properties conduct a thorough search with the same storage system. Within a few hours they had the same results – multiple further trunks needed to be gone through.

Arcturus ordered all books copied while the parchments were copied into book form stating who the sender and receiver was along with the date of the parchment, if it could be determined. Any little detail would help to cross-reference potential relevant blackmail material. Of course it was all to be used as a last resort, but the reading of such could be quite entertaining.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Near the end of February Neville Longbottom sat in a darkened room upon a very uncomfortable chair drawn up beside an occupied bed. He gazed in horrified fascination at the bare movements of his Grandfather's chest although he could hear the wheezing breath quite well. He knew **that **particular sound would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

His gaze flew to his Grandfather's face as the old man's breath stopped then exhaled with a rattling sigh. Returning his gaze to the chest that no longer moved as it had not even two minutes ago, he squirmed in his chair desperately wanting to flee from this room of death.

The exact words from his Grandmother's orders still rang in his head, "You will stay here and keep your Grandfather company while the Family speaks to the Healer. You are not to leave this chair Neville."

They had left him, a six year old little boy, completely alone with his dying Grandfather. His fingers tightened as they clenched together even as his eyes flew to gaze at the face which was turning red as the old man struggled to draw in a breath. The boy shuddered as the breath was not drawn in but instead the face turned from deep red to blue.

Desperate eyes opened wide to gaze into Neville's own before they glazed over as a final wheeze and rattle let the air escaped the purple lips one final time. The old face returned to its grey pallor as the boy sat there with tears streaming down his face. In deep shock the boy was unable to move his gaze from corpse's unseeing eyes.

Gasping for his own breath his nose detected further evidence of his Grandfather's death. His hands covered his mouth as he started to gag. At that moment the bedroom door opened as the Healer entered with the Family.

Neville was roughly shoved aside as the Family gathered around the bedside. He found a corner of the room to support his trembling body.

The next thing he remembered were the Healer's gentle eyes gazing at him in concern while kneeling before him even as his Grandmother stated, "I'm sure he is perfectly fine. The sooner he becomes accustomed to death the better. It is part of life after all so don't coddle the boy. I'm sure he will be his usual self shortly. Now, we must make the funeral arrangements which your attention is necessary for."

The Healer closed his eyes as his lips tightened to stop the harsh words he wished to spew at the old woman. Carefully he patted the little boy's drawn up knees determined to see to the child once Lady Longbottom had no more instructions to give him.

Half hour later the Healer looked around but could not see the boy anywhere. Reluctantly he left having no excuse to stay or search for the little boy. Although he consoled himself that he would have an opportunity at the funeral to take care of the child, it was not to be as he was caught up in an emergency case and therefore did not attend the funeral.

While the Healer had been busy with Neville's Grandmother, Neville had been ordered to his room as he was 'in the way' and 'not needed' during such a difficult time as the Family gathered together to express their sorrow over their loss. So the boy entered his room, climbed onto bed, drew the curtains closed then huddled under his covers to shiver and sob throughout that first horrible night. He did manage to fall asleep the next night but it was only to waken within a few hours as his screams filled his bedroom.

If anyone commented on how listless and wan the boy looked they were told that he must be taking his Grandfather's death hard as he missed him. None recalled that he had witnessed what a child should not and none helped him during the night as they never heard his screams. No he was left alone to deal with his memory feeling unloved and unwanted.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Spring was slowly making itself known when Heir Draco Malfoy returned to Malfoy Manor March first. He entered his bedroom then stopped still as his eyes searched for the one thing he had missed desperately – the photo of his Lady.

Starting to tremble he entered further into the room even as his gaze franticly searched every surface for her smiling face. Soon he was pulling open drawers to his desk and dresser. He threw open his wardrobe to tear the clothes from their hooks and hangers. Finding nothing he started to throw books from the bookshelves.

Starting to sob he collapsed to the floor amidst the wreckage he had wrought with his desperate search, "Dobby! Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room, "Dobby here young M...Master?!"

Completely overcome with grief and rage Draco grasped Dobby wrapping his hands around Dobby's thin arms. In a low voice Draco hissed, "Where is it? Where is my Lady's picture?" He started to shake the House Elf violently.

"Please, please young Master. Dobby tell, Dobby tell Master." The poor House Elf shuddered then sighed in relief as he was released. "Mistress said **accidentally** destroy picture." Dobby let out a squeal as Draco's hands reached for his throat. "Dobby had to **but** Dobby already protected picture."

Dobby backed away towards the bookshelf, "Picture safe young Master, but Mistress says young Master not allowed to see every day." Dobby's large eyes searched the almost empty bookshelf then he snapped his fingers. A book appeared in his hands which he held out to Draco, "See young Master, see picture safe in book, but you mustn't look every day. It will only open on the first of every month, then you see picture. Dobby so sorry young Master, head hurt badly from orders. But Dobby obey orders from Mistress **and** young Master."

Draco snatched the book from the House Elf's hands then carefully opened it to once again see his Lady's smiling face. He didn't even pretend to listen to Dobby's words instead he climbed onto his bed to lean against the headboard as silent tears coursed down his face while he watched the girl smile over and over again. He sniffled then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. It was the handkerchief that his Lady had given him when he had been hurt. After he had wiped his face and blew his nose he quietly said, "Thank you Dobby for protecting your future Mistress' picture for me. Please clean this for me as it was once hers."

Even though Draco didn't even look at Dobby when he spoke, Dobby nodded his head then smile, "Dobby clean up now. Dobby happy young Master not sad anymore. Handkerchief will always stay with young Master."

Silence filled the room as the two occupants were deeply absorbed in their individual tasks. Eventually the room was cleaned and fixed, everything restored to its proper place. Dobby looked around with satisfaction then turned his eyes upon his young Master. He wished young Master was not so sad. _Maybe once a month is too long, twice a month would be better or maybe once a week. That is not every day, but Mistress did want the picture destroyed. But Master much happier with picture than without._

Hesitantly Dobby walked closer to Draco, "Young Master? Perhaps once a month too long, Dobby change to once a week, every Sunday, then young Master happy!"

Lifting his eyes to the House Elf, Draco nodded then carefully handed the book to Dobby. Grasping the book Dobby performed his own special magic then handed the book back to Draco, "All done young Master. Anything else for Dobby young Master?"

Nodding again Draco asked for his special notebook and pumpkin juice, which Dobby snapped into existence immediately. Once Draco had quenched his thirst he spoke again, "Dobby I need a safe place for my notebook so no one can read it. You can't tell anyone about it either." He watched as Dobby nodded his head then created a hidden safe behind the picture of a dragon, which was near Draco's desk on the wall.

Once Dobby told Draco how to access the magical safe Draco asked him some difficult questions, "It was my Mother who asked you to 'accidentally' destroy the picture wasn't it? Do you know why she wanted this done? Just tell me what you think."

Shifting back and forth on his feet Dobby was clearly uneasy with these questions but he had to answer. "Mistress and Master worried for young Master's safety. Young Mistress very powerful magic, she befriends magical creatures receives gifts. Dobby know young Mistress is good, but powerful very powerful enemies. Mistress watches young Master grow cold, sad, Master worries. Trying to protect young Master but decide wrong – eek – Sorry, sorry young Master – Dobby needs to punish for saying bad against Master and Mistress!"

Draco swiftly stopped Dobby from banging his head against the bedside table. "Stop Dobby! I order you to stop! I told you to tell me what you think, that's what you did. I get it now. You are dismissed and…thank you."

Dobby immediately disappeared with a soft Pop while Draco returned to his bed thinking over everything Dobby had said. Giving a small sigh Draco puzzled over what exactly his parents wanted from him. It seemed he was either too cold and distant or too warm and childish. Realizing that it was pointless to be angry over his Mother's orders as he could never explain to her why they had deeply hurt him and he wasn't suppose to know about them anyway, he smothered it with the love he had for her which he knew she also felt for him.

Reflecting over his holidays Draco realized that he had changed once again while they were gone. It had been wonderful spending so much time with his parents although he had missed seeing his Lady's smiling face. He had kept his promise by writing to her every day and that had helped but he had clung to the hope of seeing her face once he returned home.

He gave no thought to the turmoil the House Elf had gone through by obeying conflicting orders. He was not brought up to think of other people's comfort or problems. Over the next few months Dobby became his House Elf, the one Draco would call before all others. They now shared a special bond of protection and secrecy.

Within the next few years Draco would come to realize the struggle Dobby had gone through, in fact was still going through due to the conflicting orders. Dobby became different, not quite so obedient but more sly as he worked through obeying the **words** of an order and not the full **intent** of the order, well except for when Draco gave him an order. Often he would approach Draco to state the order he had been given which he didn't want to do. Draco in turn would question the order seeking more information before giving his own counter-order or at least a firmer confirmation of the order.

The two were pleased with their new relationship, Draco especially as he now was able to gather information to which a young boy should not be privy to. Draco learnt from his mistakes as Dobby would punish himself if he felt his Master or Mistress was not pleased. In this way Draco became compassionate towards his little House Elf, unheard of for a pureblood in regards to a 'lesser being'. Thus the ties binding the two became stronger over the years.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Two days after Draco had returned to Malfoy Manor, Dora's radiant smile and rapidly changing hair colour caught the entire Great Hall's attention as four large owls laboured to deliver to her a large heavy box. Thankfully it was placed on the floor for when Dora cut the string holding the box tightly closed, the box burst open as fireworks flew into the air exploding with sparks and colours everywhere. Cupcakes appeared on plates before every person there while a magical banner floated around the room declaring it was Dora's fourteenth birthday.

Dora was stunned for a minute then laughed until she had to sit down to catch her breath. The fireworks slowly faded away before dinner that night as did the banner. After a stunned silence the tables erupted with well wishes for her birthday and exclaims of delight for the entertainment.

A fellow classmate caught Dora's attention that the box was waving its opened flaps to get her attention. When she peeked into the box her eyes widened in surprise as she drew out a beautiful robe of peacock blue silk with matching shoes, long white gloves and a midnight blue light cloak.

An owl dropped a sealed parchment beside her plate, which Dora immediately opened as there hadn't been any note with the box then the same owl landed before Professor Sprout, the Head of House Hufflepuff, with another sealed parchment.

Swiftly reading through her letter Dora carefully placed her dress back into the box then approached Professor Sprout.

The Professor smiled then nodded before Dora could ask, "Yes, my dear you have my permission to leave Hogwarts tonight in order to celebrate your birthday, just make sure you are back before curfew."

Unable to concentrate long enough to stop her blushing Dora gasped out, "Oh thank you very much Professor Sprout. I really appreciate it."

Still in a daze Dora returned to her table never stumbling once. With her dormmates help Dora gathered her gifts together then tripped on her way out of the Great Hall.

Dora received many birthday wishes that day and when asked who had sent her the gifts and where was she going tonight she replied, "Oh a friend of mine, she's tutored at home. I don't know where we are going except somewhere for dinner I suppose."

Many others also exclaimed over the cupcakes they had eaten. It was discovered that each one was the individuals favourite cake but in miniature. Unknown to anyone it was the Hogwarts House Elves own special creation upon request of the Home Fay, Missy, who they knew served the Shadow Mistress.

Dora's Mum and Dad were the ones who collected Dora after her last lesson. Ted Tonks waited in the Hufflepuff common room while Andi helped her daughter get ready. Both adults were dressed in their best robes and made a stunning picture with their daughter when they left.

Dora's eyes were sparkling when she returned just before curfew. When asked where she had gone, a smile always formed upon her lips while her eyes grew distant and dreamy, "We went to a hidden Manor, I don't know where, to eat dinner. Then we danced upon the clouds with the stars and moonlight. I was with my family and friends."

When they pressed for further clarification she would just shake her head, "I don't know where we went, but it was magical and something I will never forget." That was all she would say.

A few days later a moving picture arrived by owl post. It showed the distant figures of three girls dancing and leaping upon clouds with the stars and moonlight. One beautiful short pink haired girl was facing them, which was obviously Dora, the other two, one a blonde with long silvery gold hair and the other with black reddish long hair, kept their faces from showing, just a hint of a cheek or the flash of white teeth when they smiled.

Dora's dormmate swore that one quiet night she had been studying the picture when she heard laughter coming from it. When asked about this Dora shrugged, "We laughed a lot that night. It doesn't surprise me that you heard us."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus had kept his promise to return to visit Bellatrix and Sirius. He also bribed the guards to provide the two with better food, water, clothing and blankets. The results were immediately noticeable.

Again Arcturus brought chocolate which he gave to them with his familiar words that they were from his Heir. When asked who it was he refused to tell Sirius but he did give a hint to Bella, "I will not tell you her name."

Bella's eyes had widened then she had laughed until she managed to gasp out, "A girl! Your Heir is female! Well done my Lord, well done."

A curious Arcturus asked Bella, "Would you swear allegiance to her before I die?"

Abruptly sobering Bella frowned, "I…do not know. Will I be allowed to?" She pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on her mattress then she sighed, "What does it matter I will never be free."

Softly Arcturus stated, "It matters to me, it matters to our Family, it matters to magic."

Insane eyes met his own and for just a moment they cleared then returned to their normal state, "Perhaps I will, but I won't unless she comes to me and I highly doubt she would ever do so, therefore my answer doesn't matter."

Chuckling Arcturus shook his head, "Ahhh Bella, this Heir will surprise you. I have been most blessed with my third choice as she is by far the best of the three. You will see in time."

He left to visit Sirius, who although physically better his mind was racing in circles.

Staring at his Grandfather Sirius stated, "My mind is tricked into believing I need to trust Dumbledore. I have to stop it but I cannot fight it. Logic proves he is untrustworthy but my mind demands I find reasons to believe he is truthful. Please, make it stop!"

Grasping his frail Grandson Arcturus looked intently into his eyes, "We have discovered a charm or curse rather, worse even than the Three Unforgiveables. It causes you to believe one thing, to make it logical as if it was your own thought. We don't know how to prevent it or fight it. I cannot help you though I wish I could. There is not even any memory of the spell being cast."

Sirius seemed to crumple into himself as he silently wept in despair.

Silently sighing Arcturus asked, "Sirius let me have a copy of your memory of just before you decided to tell the Potters to choose Peter as their Secret Keeper." Sirius nodded but as Arcturus tried to copy the memory no memory wisps appeared. Abruptly he stopped, "No more Sirius, rest now. It will take a Mind Healer to retrieve the memory, if it exists." Arcturus watched as an exhausted Sirius fell asleep.

It was now very clear that someone had messed with Sirius' mind. Also it was clear that if Sirius was unable to overcome the conflict within his mind he would become insane. It was a bitter blow that it wouldn't be Azkaban but rather Arcturus' words which would drive his Grandson insane. It would be ironic to finally get a trial for Sirius only to have him unable to give his testimony due to becoming insane in the meantime.

With a heavy heart Arcturus left Azkaban, he couldn't even ask the Goblins to help Sirius as they would never step foot within its cold depths. No, all he could do was hope while he waited for Sirius to fight the curse upon his mind.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Griphook had the results from the items he had received from Missy. It had taken longer than anticipated but Selena was thrilled that they had written a notebook full of the instructions and ingredients for each of the potions as well as what they did and were called. The items were retrieved by Missy who placed them into the appropriate trunks with special notes attached of whom they belonged to.

Selena accepted the labeled potion bottles and the Potions notebook. She decided they would stay in her Black home for now until she, Arcturus and Cassi had a chance to review the book. From just a glance many looked very promising, but she could only paten the potions from extinct Houses, which she decided she would give credit to if Arcturus agreed that was best to do.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was Thursday March twenty-sixth when Selena returned from Black home to Gringotts. Mothering Sunday was in just a few days and Selena wanted a special gift for her Mum.

Exiting Gringotts a heavily cloaked Selena carefully made her way through Diagon Alley into the shadowy Knockturn Alley. The special shop she wanted was just a few shops in just past a narrow opening between two shops.

Believing that she was capable in defending herself if necessary, Selena confidently walked to the shop then entered. After all she had Shisou, her own magic and training with High Warrior Boaxum for almost a year now.

After half hour Selena exited the shop then blinked in surprise to find a dirty hairy hand covering her mouth as a sharp blade nicked her neck releasing a thin stream of blood to flow down and soak into her robe.

The man's rough voice whispered in her ear, "Ahhh…so sweet and young…tender and soft just right for a bite."

Wild animal was the scent Selena smelt; this wasn't just an ordinary man. No, he was stronger than a normal man by far with long dirty nails, greasy unkempt hair and torn scruffy clothes. He was almost purring in delight over Selena's fear.

He was also pulling Selena further into the darkness between the shops. "Just a bit further little girl then you will be mine. How I long to touch your flesh, marking you then making you mine. If you are very, very good I will end your suffering quickly by snapping your neck before I devour your flesh completely. Hmmm…maybe just a little snack before we leave here."

Trying not to panic Selena could not find a way to escape from this position. Shisou had to change back into a snake then attack, plus his venom although lethal still took a moment before the attacker's body reacted. In every idea they had, the knife was too firmly pressed against Selena's jugular. She would bleed out before help could arrive. They would simple have to wait for a better opportunity.

What terrified Selena beyond this moment was that she suspected this man was actually a werewolf. A single bit would change her even if it wasn't the full moon tonight. No this single decision of hers, her arrogance could cost her everything – Houses, Families and Allies. She shuddered again as they stopped moving further into the darkness.

A single whimper escaped her throat, which caused the man to laugh in hideous enjoyment as he pressed her further against his body. It was very apparent he was enjoying her terror while anticipating his feast.

Suddenly his hold loosened, the knife clattering to the cobbles as the heavy body fell behind with a dull thud causing Selena to swiftly turn around. She stared in horror as the man's head rolled away from his body.

Looking up she searched the darkness until she saw two red eyes shadowed in darkness watching her. Taking in a shuddering breath she exhaled then shakily whispered, "Th-th-thank you. I was stupid, arrogant. I guess someone can always be faster, stronger or smarter than I think I am." The eyes continued to stare at her then suddenly the shadow and red eyes were gone.

Selena shadow travelled to Gringotts. She needed to be alone while she took a bath, well, alone except for Shisou. After she had cried while Shisou wrapped her within his coils she stroked his scales then she bathed her body before calling Missy. Selena was very solemn as she told Missy what had happened and what she needed.

Carefully and silently Missy took care of her Mistress, healing the cut, cleaning the robe and cloak then providing a warm nightgown for Selena to change into. Within moments Selena was at her Evans home tucked into bed.

The present for her Mum was returned to its normal size but still within its box upon her desk in her bedroom. Selena couldn't stand to look at it so it was left there for the night.

Missy gave her Mistress' madeup excuses to Petunia and Doug then left them to watch over her Mistress. Late at night Missy finally went to her own bed. Shortly after a shadow moved in the bedroom, caressed the little girl's hair then placed a flower upon the pillow near Selena's head. It watched as Selena gave a little sigh and a slight smile. Nodding its head the shadow faded away leaving a little girl comforted with just a touch and a flower.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day the Daily Prophet proclaimed the shocking discovery of Fenrir Greyback, Werewolf, decapitated and staked to the cobblestone street near the entrance to Knockturn Alley with twenty inch iron spikes driven through each limb and his forehead.

It took the Goblins' Ironsmith to shear through the spikes with a red hot rod before the Aurors could get the body and head removed from the street. Even then parts of the flesh and hair were left to rot off the remaining part of the spike, which could not be removed from the street or the body. It was almost as if the spike had been fused to whatever it had touched.

Rumours abounded and even the cause of death, obviously something had sliced through bone and flesh to cleanly decapitate the beast, shed no clue upon the truth. Even the Unspeakables shook their heads at the material of those spikes.

That night cups were raised in thanks for the death of the monster that had ruined and destroyed so many lives. For Greyback was a monster of that there was no doubt in anyone's mind.

The only question was did they need to fear who had killed the monster?

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was quiet for a few days, but she did wrap her Mum's present then presented it to her on Mothering Sunday. It was not the clothing's fault that Selena had almost died, no that solely rested on Selena's own shoulders and she would need to carry that burden.

She confessed to Boaxum what had happened, he merely nodded then helped her to realize the only thing she could have done was what she had. The one thing he thought she may have been able to do was shadow travel to escape but it was still not a guaranteed fact that she could have escaped unscathed.

For a time Boaxum did focus on personal safety, of which Selena knew the number one rule was not to allow your body to be placed in an environment of risk. She had broken the first rule and almost paid with her life.

Snipbue had helped Selena deal with her memories and emotions. Then he continued on with his lessons on mind healing and Goblin magic. They were still visiting different magical beings gaining valuable insights into understanding and respecting their lives along with their mind protections. Having become vulnerable once again Selena realized that all life was precious in every single moment it existed.

Snipbue was resigned to her learning the lesson that control was an illusion. This also allowed Selena to realize that there was nothing she could have done to save herself from the cruelty of the Dursleys. It was what it was; someone had saved her which is what she had needed to have happen. She couldn't have saved herself in that situation; there had been no escape available for her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Time was flying past until suddenly it was the end of May which was the first day of the long anticipated three month trip to magical communities around the world.

Doug had passed his school year with flying colours. He had spent Friday night and all day Saturday with his best friend, Sam. Selena had done the same with Luna. Both had promised to write their friends and send pictures and presents, although Doug would have to very careful with what he sent to Sam.

Soon they met in Grimmauld Place to floo to the International Portkey Terminal, which was not so strange in that it **was** located within an International Airport. Within a few minutes they were on their way, though when they landed Selena grumbled that perhaps she could just shadow travel to their next destination instead.

Actually they all landed on their feet which impressed the person who greeted them. When her speech was completed she handed the adults brochures of France and possible places they and the children might like to visit. Petunia and Doug thanked her with passable French whereas Selena flawlessly and graciously spoke using the lady's own village dialect.

Overwhelmed with the little girl's fluency and feeling more than a little nostalgic the lady gave them coupons for free tours and restaurant vouchers. A signal announced another imminent arrival forcing the lady to reluctantly let them leave but not before she kissed both of Selena's cheeks then waved goodbye with trembling lips.

Deciding to put a good face on things Selena wiped off her lipstick stained cheeks as she smiled, "Yup, everyone loves me, even strangers."

Her family laughed at her comment but ruefully acknowledged it **was** most always the truth. They had entered another room where they could apparate or floo. Selena politely asked if she could shadow travel Doug as she had 'seen' the villa Arcturus wanted them to go to next. Petunia was reassured by the other adults that Selena and Doug would be safe, so gave her consent.

Interestingly enough Selena and Doug arrived before the others, though only by seconds. Selena promised she'd take her Mum next time when Doug realized that their Mum had never shadow traveled with Selena before.

That started their holiday off to a great start, which was to last the entire trip. It was a world tour to rival all tours ever taken.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Draco's birthday had arrived with a party and presents as it was his special magical Seventh Birthday.

Lord Lucius Malfoy studied his guests but more so studied his son's cold but polite exterior. He knew his son was not happy with this party, it had been a mistake but it was far too late to do anything about it now. He was determined to make it up to his son when the guests finally left. He found he was missing the smiling young boy he had spent time with during their holidays.

Suddenly a large owl flew straight towards Lucius then landed on the table to screech at him while the sealed parchment was removed from his leg. With another loud screech the owl launched into the air being as disruptive as it possibly could be.

Lucius smiled waving off the words and interest from his meddlesome guests then he looked at the seal on the parchment and froze into instant stillness. With his heart pounding he casually excused himself from their presence then casually located Narcissa to excuse her from the group she was entertaining. He discreetly led her to his study, ensured the door was sealed then asked in a strained voice, "My dear, did you not invite Lord Arcturus Black to our son's seventh birthday?"

Eyes widening Cissy blanched then shook her head, "I forgot as he never communicates with us and hasn't for years. I saw the owl arrive – it couldn't be missed. What did you receive?"

Tersely Lucius bit out, "A sealed parchment." Then he sighed, "There is not much we can do now but read it then apologize immediately in person."

Dear Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Heir Draco Malfoy,

Let me start off with wishing my Great Grand Nephew a Magical Seventh Birthday greeting. I am sure he must be very happy on this most special of days.

I'm sure my invitation along with my Heir's and her Grandmother's invitations must have been lost or misplaced somehow, but it is not of any lasting consequence as we are out of the Country at this time on an extended vacation and unable to attend anyway.

My own Heir will also be celebrating her Seventh Birthday this summer, but do not be concerned with sending anything as we will still be out of the Country at that time.

I'll be sure to send Draco something shortly, although any ideas would be helpful as I do believe I have never yet met the boy.

Wishing you a pleasant summer,

Lord Arcturus Black,

Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,

Head of The Black Family,

Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight

Toujours pur

Lucius abruptly turned away towards the window of his study though he was unable to see anything at this point. He wanted to swear and destroy things, but held onto his temper by a thread due to the love he felt for the woman behind him. Holding his body in rigid control while his hands were clenched into fists, he breathed deeply to calm his anger. It was just as much his own fault as it was Narcissa.

He unclenched his hands accepting what could not be changed. He had wanted the Black Lordship for his son just in case the Malfoy Lordship was destroyed by his following the Dark Lord. He had wanted something left for his son and wife. Now that dream was gone. Lord Black had another Heir, a female Heir at that. It was risky but understandable considering the loss of the previous two male Heirs.

Walking to his distraught wife he gathered her into his arms, "Hush now dearest. It is over and done with, now we continue on the path before us."

Shaking her head Cissy protested, "I should have taken Draco to visit him, I knew your plans and agreed with them. This is entirely my fault."

He murmured against her hair, "No, it is our fault. I should have taken him to visit Lord Black but I did not. We both should have but we didn't. What we need to do is turn to what we can do. Yes, the Lordship is lost to us but we are not cut off from the Black Family. We need to mend the relationship then start anew. I am quite happy with his suggestions."

Nodding her head Cissy gave her husband a trembling smile, "You always know exactly how to cheer me when I am in despair. Let's lay this aside for now and return to our son's birthday. He only turns seven once."

She tried to move away but Lucius continued to hold her. Softly he shook his head, "This party was a mistake my dearest. Draco is not happy. I miss the smiling boy we spent time with while on holiday. After the guests leave we need to do something special that he would enjoy. Can you think what it might be?"

Cissy's face fell; the party had been her idea. She had just assumed the usual expectations, when you turned seven there was a party to celebrate with Society. Now she realized she had done what was expected instead of what her son had needed. Firming her mouth she answered, "Us. He needs us to be with him, to spend time with him. It doesn't matter what we do as long as our focus is on him and his happiness."

With a nod Lucius and Cissy left his study while the folded parchment lay upon his desk within the sealed room.

Returning to the party Lucius took his son aside from the guests, "Let's go for a walk son." Once they were out of sight from the others Lucius bent down to look into his son's eyes, "Your Mother and I have a special gift for you. It was a mistake on our part to have this party. When the last guest leaves it will be just the three of us celebrating your birthday. Is there anything you'd like to do together?"

Sad grey eyes searched grey steady older ones then Draco nodded as a smile was finally seen upon his face, "Yes please Father." He hesitated licked his lips then looked down at the brick pathway, "Could we go to your study, sit before the fire with blankets, drink chocolate while you and Mother tell me stories?" The boy had steadily kept his eyes down the entire time.

Trying to hold back his own feelings of sadness and yet conflicting joy at the closeness his son still yearned from his parents, Lucius huskily whispered, "I would like that very much. I think we should do that every month."

Draco's head suddenly lifted in surprise as he searched his Father's eyes for any signs of deceit or mockery. A full smile grew upon Draco's face until it was almost glowing with happiness then it changed into a smirk, "If I open my presents they will leave sooner. Would Mother order the House Elves to serve the cake now? I think we could get the guests to leave within the hour hopefully."

Laughing at his son's enthusiasm Lucius gently hugged his son who threw his arms around his Father to hold him tightly to his small body. Lucius relaxed in his son's embrace enjoying every moment then he whispered, "We could give an excuse that we were called away, although it is an excuse but the owl I did receive would make them think it was the truth. Perhaps not, no we will suffer through this party together, all three of us."

With wide eyes, Draco asked, "You and Mother wish they would all go away as well? It's not just me?"

Chuckling Lucius confessed, "I wanted them to leave before they even arrived. Come son we will face them together."

Putting on his own haughty Malfoy persona Draco walked beside his Father, each the mirror image of the other.

Catching sight of her husband and son, so very alike facing the unwanted guests for her sake, Cissy smiled then announced that cake would now be served while Draco opened his presents.

Surprisingly between the three of them they ushered the last guest to the floo just as the clock was ringing in the new hour.

Throwing off his tie and fancy dress robes leaving him in a shirt and trousers, Draco kicked off his shoes then raced away to the study. His parents shared an amused look then followed his example, Lucius sending off his magic to unseal the study door before Draco arrived. They entered the study, spelled cushioning charms upon the floor then summoned a House Elf to provide the requested hot chocolate and blankets.

They cuddled together before the fire as Draco relaxed between them. Cissy told stories of when Draco was little then a few stories of her growing up with her Family. Lucius was very well read and so recited fables and interesting stories from history. He had no happy stories from his own childhood, but when asked for something from his own life he shared the happiest memory he had – marrying Cissy.

Draco was pleased with all the stories and so told two of his own. One was when he understood the reason behind his names, which was that his Father loved his Mother very much, which made him happy. This caused his parents to gaze at each other in surprise that their son had understood the deeper meaning behind Lucius' agreement to follow the Black naming tradition.

The second story Draco told was this, "That's what I want when I get married, to love my wife as much as my Father loves my Mother. Of course she must love me the same way, just like my Mother loves my Father too. That's why I think I'll marry the girl who healed me. She was brave and smart, didn't ask for anything but loyalty to her magical secrets. She didn't make fun of me for almost crying but called me brave instead. That's what you both do for each other. You help each other and are strong when the other is hurt."

He gave a sigh then softly said, "I know I most likely won't see her again until we go to Hogwarts, but I've got to believe I'll see her there."

Narcissa pressed her lips together then spoke, "Draco that is very intelligent of you to see so clearly your parents love for each other. I now understand better why you were so fascinated with the girl. I'm so sorry Draco but I-"

Shaking his head Draco looked up at his Mother as he interrupted her, "It's okay Mother, I know what you ordered Dobby to do. My love for you took away the pain you caused me, besides Dobby had my orders first to protect her picture." He smirked then shook his head, "Dobby was sure upset at have different orders from us. Oh he obeyed you, but you changed your orders enough for him to obey mine."

Lucius asked, "What did he do?"

"Well first he cast a protection charm on the picture so that even if it was removed or destroyed it would always return in perfect condition to my room. Then when we left he destroyed half of my room to 'accidentally' destroy the picture. Then because Mother said that I was not allowed to see the picture 'every day' he sealed it into a book which will only open once a week all day on Sunday. He originally was only going to let it open once a month on the first but I was so sad and upset when we returned that he adjusted it to once a week."

Nodding Lucius gravely stated, "I see." He then shared a resigned look with his wife. It seemed he had better start teaching his son about honour and integrity while also teaching him when it was the correct circumstances to use cunning and resourcefulness.

The three relaxed before the fire then Draco dozed off leaning against his Father. Holding his son Lucius softly said, "I told him we should do this every month. I'd like to do it every week, but I'd hate to cancel it for any reason."

Cissy smiled, "I would love to do this every month. He's growing up so fast. Perhaps we could do other things on the other weeks. I've always meant to show the magical sites in our world to Draco, but I never have. We could do that once a week select the best day and just go even if it is only for an hour or two." She bent done to kiss her son's temple. "I want a picture of the two of you just like this. I'll also give him back the picture of the girl."

As tears rolled down her face, Lucius murmured to her, "Those are great ideas, we will do them. It will be fine as he's already forgiven you. He didn't say but he knew why you ordered her picture destroyed."

Nodding her head Cissy wiped her tears then said, "I'm so thankful he forgave me. My fear almost cost me my son's love and respect."

Shaking his head Lucius clarified, "Our fears, not just yours but ours." He paused then chuckled, "You do realize that he gave us the perfect incentive to use in order to mold his character?" At her swift understanding he nodded, "His respect and love for her, how he idolizes her will allow us to ensure he is worthy of her love and respect. We will need to be careful though, otherwise he will push himself too hard. Although how he will fare if they never meet again is troubling to contemplate. It would be best if he didn't idolize her too much – no other woman would be comparable."

They stayed there far into the early morning speaking of future plans and dreams. Not once did either hint at the parchment sitting upon Lucius' desk. It was very late when they finally were about to rise to their feet when Cissy said, "Wait let's stay here for the night. Let him wake up still within our embrace, we have nothing scheduled tomorrow – well, today now."

Shifting into a more comfortable position Lucius transfigured their clothes into comfy nightclothes before he closed his eyes to slip into a restful sleep.

Narcissa watched the two for just a bit longer, just long enough to see her husband wrap his arms around his son's body then one hand shifted until it touched her waist. She smiled knowing that she had brought love into his life. Then she too closed her eyes giving in to peaceful slumber.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Far, far away in France ten minutes before the dawning of June fifth, three adults and two children were camping upon a magical ley line.

Selena whispered to Doug, with whom she was sharing a room inside a magical tent, "Happy Seventh Birthday Doug!"

With a grin Doug whispered back, "Thanks, this is so cool. Do you think I'll gain enough magic to go to Hogwarts with you? Not that I'm sure I want to go. I really enjoy football and want to play in the pros one day so I'd need to stay muggle."

Nodding Selena agreed, "Hey don't worry about Hogwarts, you could get tutors instead or I could teach you during the summer. I think you could play for a professional team, you're really good. I do feel a little bad that you can't play this summer, but you've really improved even since the end of last summer."

Blushing Doug cleared his throat, "Thanks sis."

"I'll always be cheering you on Doug, no matter what I'm behind you always." He nodded though she couldn't see him. Then she whispered again, "Do you feel any different?"

He shook his head then muttered, "Nope. I feel the same, but that's okay. We've got all day here. Did you see the way that Healer Jaxom was looking at Mum? I think he likes her."

Selena sighed, "Yeah I did, but he's married."

Almost yelling Doug cried out, "What?!"

"Shhh…Doug, not so loud. Relax its sad really. His wife is in St. Mungo's has been for years, she's not expected to get better. I think he's lonely, but he's nice too. Don't get all upset about it or say anything." Selena laid her head down on her pillow as she closed her eyes, finally feeling sleepy.

Quietly Doug responded just before he fell asleep, "Yeah, okay." He yawned then mumbled, "Night." He fell asleep before his sister could have said anything even if she hadn't been sleeping.

In another room beside them Petunia gave a sad smile at their conversation. She too liked the Healer then she pushed the thought away as she tried to relax enough to fall asleep. Her last thought was that she hoped Jaxom hadn't heard the children.

Jaxom was sitting before the fire reading a book as he tried to get sleepy enough to fall asleep. He had frozen upon the children's conversation feeling embarrassed then he sighed happy that he had Selena's approval at least, not that it really mattered right now anyway. He would never abandon his wife nor take pleasure in her death. Although it was a conflict to yearn for two women each completely outside of his reach. Shaking his head he returned to reading his book.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

June gave way to July which slowly came to an end. Unfortunately for one little boy it ended in a most depressing way as his birthday was known to occur. He had hoped that since it was a magical seventh birthday he might be spared the usual life threatening calamity, but it was not to be.

Neville woke coughing and wheezing for breath. His Grandfather's last breath flashed before his eyes even as he shuddered. His eyes hurt from the smoke in his room. Trying to kick off the blankets and escape he knocked over a glass of water from his bedside table and onto the floor. He finally ran into the hallway to see his Great Uncle shake his head then walk away.

It was then that Neville realized that the fire and smoke had been set as another trial for him to magically overcome with accidental magic. His shoulders slumped in defeat. _I must be a squib if my magic can't even save me from dying._ He knew that if he hadn't woken up he would have died. He was happy that the water had doused the magical fire.

Slowly he entered his room to throw open his windows so the smoke could clear. Then he stomped his foot. _I am so tired of everyone testing me, trying to kill me. The least Great Uncle could have done was magically clear the smoke from my room since it's his fault in the first place!_

Determined to spend the rest of his birthday as he chose, instead of hearing disappointed sighs from his Grandmother and seeing his relatives shake their heads also in disappointment. Neville threw on some clothes snuck down the back stairs then into the kitchen to steal some breakfast and bread rolls for lunch. He continued sneakily out the kitchen door then made a run for the greenhouses far across the cultured lawns and ponds.

Arriving at last Neville leaned against the closed door as he tried to catch his breath. Seeing a water tap he turned it on to splash his sweating face with the cool water. He turned a curious gaze upon the world he had entered then, while munching on his breakfast, he explored the plants and flowers before him.

He relaxed as he smelt the damp earth, the musk of fertilizer and the particular smells from each plant. A soft smile grew upon his lips as he confidently walked along the paths.

This was his world; this felt like home, this was his sanctuary.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was the last day of July, which meant it was finally Selena's Seventh Birthday. She didn't care what plans were made just as long as she spent the day with her Family.

Last night Arcturus had revealed that Doug's magical core had not increased as much as they had anticipated. It now all depended on his eleventh birthday. Doug had reassured everyone that he was happy just being him. They had all clamored to reassure him and each other that he was quite right.

She knew her Uncle would be returning to England in a few days, he did once a month since they had left. She also knew **why** he returned and this time she thought she might join him. Oh not to see Sirius, but Bellatrix intrigued her, though she could give no reason for it. It was just the same thing as the sun giving light during the day while the stars did the same at night.

Swiftly she dressed in a white gauzy dress. They had moved on from Country to Country until they had crossed the ocean. It had been decided to visit Australia and Japan next summer due to time restraints. Exiting her room she leaned over the railing to gaze down into the inner courtyard's pond. She morphed her black hair into a short tussled pixie cut with red highlights to help keep her cooler.

In Spanish she told the House Elf, who was waiting by the umbrella table, what she would like for breakfast. They were staying at a private villa in a small magical village within Mexico. In a day or two they would travel further north. They had only four more weeks left to finish touring North America before they returned home. Selena had already received permission to spend all of August thirtieth with Dora, while Doug would spend it with Sam.

Shisou loved Mexico, well actually he loved the sun and any sun or heat warmed spot made him relaxed and sleepy. He had attempted to tell Selena that he was far too warm to hunt his own food, but Selena had only stated, "It's either you can't hunt because of the cold or the heat, not both."

With a sigh of disappointment, which did not generate any guilt in Selena whatsoever, Shisou went hunting. He was back shortly after then slithered away to bake upon a stone rock.

While Selena ate her breakfast the rest of her Family joined her saying good morning and Happy Birthday.

Cassi burst out laughing when Selena just continued to relax in her chair, "I can't believe it. It's your Seventh Birthday and you are just content as can be to sit here with us. You have absolutely no curiosity as to birthday presents or to know if we have anything planned either."

Everyone smiled at the two of them but Selena just smiled then said, "Nope. I don't care. This is the best Birthday ever, I'm with my Family."

Cassi got up then came around the table to hug Selena as she whispered to her, "Don't ever change that contentment, it will save you from great hardships in life." Returning to her chair she said, "Quite right Granddaughter, being with Family you love is the best present ever, but we do have plans for your special day."

It appeared the Family was to floo to the coast. Then they would go sailing for the day. Once they were on board Arcturus stated he had purchased some gillyweed so that they might go swimming together in the ocean.

Gillyweed was a slimy plant which when eaten caused a witch or wizard to grow webbing between their fingers and toes while allowing them to process oxygen from the water. The effects last about an hour in fresh water, but in its natural environment of salt water the effects of gillyweed lasted almost twice as long.

Since they were unsure of the effects upon Petunia and Doug it was decided that they would all stay near the boat until they needed to take more. The effects lasted the shortest for Petunia at just over an hour and a half, whereas Selena's same portion lasted almost an extra hour longer than hers.

Everyone took their second dose then carried extra to use as needed. They travelled together marveling at the bountiful life within the ocean. Coral reefs and plants were the homes of many of the marine life they saw. They were very careful to keep their movements as non-aggressive as possible. They pointed out to each other the sea turtles, vast varieties of fish, sting rays, dolphins and whales. It was a marvelous time within the depths of the ocean.

Coming back on board the boat they enjoyed a refreshing lunch after they had rinsed the salt water off of their bodies. Arcturus made sure that they each drank a lot of water to rehydrate and he urged them to seek the shade and cover during the hottest portion of the day.

Selena and Doug did fall asleep down below in the bunks. It was so relaxing feeling the gentle sway of the boat from the water lapping against it and hearing the murmur of the adults' quiet discussion mixed with occasional laughter from up on deck. The air was hot but a summer breeze provided enough relief to fall into a deep sleep.

Late afternoon they returned to shore walking the streets of another magical community. Stalls of every imaginable colour displayed their various wares, open tents invited you to enter to eat of their local or traditional food and everywhere was the sound of loud voices calling to attract your attention.

They found their way to a tent open to the early evening breeze. They sat on pillows while sitting cross legged as the owner placed dishes before them. Selena struck up a conversation with the owner in her own native language and then translated for everyone else as she explained how to eat the dishes the correct way. Selena made sure she also learnt the wrong way to eat so that they wouldn't offend anyone.

Another group beside them asked in broken English to please explain again what Selena had translated. When they told her what language they normally spoke, Selena quickly chattered away with them in that language which they marveled at then graciously thanked her for her kindness. She gave their traditional goodbye bow which they respectfully gave in return.

The two groups enjoyed their meals then the owner returned to thank Selena for translating to the other group. Arcturus spoke quietly to the owner requesting a cake for Selena's birthday, if they had anything. Through gestures the request was understood while Selena blushed over the attention.

Meanwhile the other group paid for the meal then left the tent. A special decorated Mexican birthday cake called Tres Leches was brought out while the owner sang the traditional Las Mañanitas, Little Mornings, song once the seven candles had been lit.

Although she was embarrassed over all the attention Selena's eyes were still sparkling in awe and happiness at the kindness around her. They shared the cake with the owner and the workers in the kitchen, who each made a brief appearance to wish the special little girl the beauty of the day. Flawlessly Selena switched dialects depending upon which person she was speaking to once each worker had spoken.

When Arcturus went to pay for the meal he discovered that it was already paid for by the group Selena had translated for. Shaking his head while chuckling they exited the tent only to be greeted by a group of children singing the same Little Mornings song to Selena, then they beckoned them to follow. Soon they were within a large group of people all heading towards an open square.

The music stopped when one of the children ran up to one of the players then gestured back at the strangers in their midst. Nodding the player gave a fancy introduction to the song then as one the players and then everyone within the square sang Little Mornings to Selena and another small group of children.

Having received permission from the adults in her Family, Selena joined the other birthday children at the fountain in the middle of the square. A piñata was lifted into the air then each birthday child took a turn to burst it open. When it still was not broken the remaining children then adults took a turn until the candies and toys exploded from its broken form.

There was dancing and music, food and cake, pumpkin juice and wine. It was a magical night and day to spend with her Family and new found friends. That day had a long-lasting effect upon Selena's psyche; she began to believe that good kindhearted people did exist. The ironic fact was that she **was** one of those people; she just couldn't see it in within herself.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Just before the last days of August they returned home on the Saturday so that Selena and Doug could have a good night's sleep in their own beds before the full day with their friends.

On Sunday Dora screamed at seeing the pixie-cut short hair of darkly tanned Selena. She had received pictures but it was still such a shock to her. Selena had already sent Dora a few presents through Owl Post but still brought over a shelled friendship bracelet that the three friends would each wear. The bracelet changed colours as you wished or according to your mood.

It was a nice day to catch up with each other; they had their silly laughing time, serious quiet time and then their sad parting time.

Doug also had a fun day with his friend, who had teased him about his dark tanned skin and white gold hair. Shrugging Doug just let it go; it didn't really bother him as he had seen the magical world opened up before his eyes.

Petunia had spent her Sunday getting school supplies for Doug along with readying his school clothes; she didn't ask Missy as the busy Fay was unpacking from their trip.

Monday brought the normal training and school routine back into focus.

Boaxum was far better pleased with Selena's upkeep of her training after this long holiday. That didn't mean he went easy on her though. No, he was as tough as nails putting her through exercise after exercise until she was almost a puddle upon the floor.

Selena calmly accepted her injection of Shisou's venom, while Snipbue casually stated that she was almost at the full strength dose. During their time away Missy had been in charge of administering the dose and monitoring Selena.

Snipbue also tested Selena's mind protections, her false mindset, her retained knowledge of assassin training and Goblin magic. He chuckled when she gently reminded him about her perfect recall ability. Then he questioned her about her progress exploring another person's mind. He found that with her perfect recall and ability to learn swiftly she would have been an excellent Mind Healer, if only she was a Goblin.

Then Selena shared with Snipbue the things she had learnt from the magical beings and creatures she had met along her travels. "Teacher Snipbue are people really as friendly and kind as I've met during this trip?"

With a wry smile Snipbue explained, "Yes they can be to strangers. Remember that everyone has the incredible potential to choose to help or harm. It is far easier to be kind to a stranger, who you will never meet again because you don't have to keep up the same level of kindness. Being consistently kind to someone you are around every day is much harder, but it is also far more rewarding in deeper emotional connections. It can turn into a symbiotic relationship, which is what bonding should be. Of course it needs to be tempered with limitless patience and forgiveness as well. No relationship is perfect."

They smiled at each other then continued on with the lesson.

Aunt Andi had already greeted Selena yesterday, but she had wisely left the two girls alone. Therefore today was an afternoon tea in Grimmauld Place to share stories and gossip. Selena tried not to monopolize the conversation but Andi and Walburga just kept asking so many questions that she ended up drinking only one cup of cold tea even though Andi had magically warmed it three times.

Selena flooed home then collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. She couldn't tell which was more sore, her body or her brain. Curling up she fell asleep until dinner time.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The next day Selena met with her Uncle in the afternoon. During their holiday he had refused to allow Selena to visit Azkaban. He had calmly listed his reasons then had promised they would discuss it further in the fall.

Selena stated that she still had no wish to visit Sirius but would like to meet Bella at least once. Reluctantly Arcturus agreed though he set a few ground rules for her safety, to which Selena agreed with.

He also shared with Selena the difficulty that Sirius was having due to what Arcturus believed was the Compulsion Charm/Curse. Until Sirius had defeated the curse or became insane Arcturus was putting his release on hold.

Nodding her head Selena agreed with Arcturus decision. They then turned their attention to further Head of House training.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

With the return to their busy lives the days flew by. Selena spent Saturday afternoon and night at Luna's but then had to leave early Sunday morning to visit Azkaban, not that she told the Lovegoods that information.

As Arcturus and Selena drew closer to Azkaban on the small ferry, Arcturus reminded Selena of her promises, "Remember you always stay by my side. Stay heavily cloaked, I don't want anyone to actually see you. I will always be between you and Bellatrix. If there is any trouble you shadow travel out of there immediately. If you feel cold at all you let me know then shadow travel out, you are not to get anywhere close to any Dementors. Same rules apply; I am between you and any danger. Do you have your chocolate? Good. Eat a piece now and then when we enter Azkaban."

It was curious how tense Arcturus became the closer they got to Azkaban. It didn't bother Selena at all, but she still obediently ate her chocolate. Suddenly she stopped walking, "You need a piece of chocolate too." She refused to budge until he also ate a piece of chocolate then he gave a smirk to her cloaked face.

Putting his arm around Selena's shoulders he gently guided her into the prison. The guards were not pleased to see such a slight small heavily cloaked person accompanying Lord Black and almost refused them entrance. Greed won the day and so the two were escorted to Bellatrix's cell.

The guard continued to mutter under his breath as he unlocked the cell door, let them enter, relocked the door then walked down the long corridor.

Arcturus and Selena smirked at each other; he didn't need to see her face to know that she was smirking. Turning towards Bellatrix, who was staring at his Heir with shocked amazement, he straightened his shoulders, "Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black allow me to introduce to you my Heir."

Bella rose to her feet then gracefully curtsied, "My Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." She was still utterly focused on Selena, "You are so very powerful, it radiates off of you."

Selena gave a head nod to Bella, "A pleasure to meet you Cousin Bellatrix. I must admit ever since I have heard about you, you have fascinated me, though I did not know why. I neither agree with nor condone your actions. You have caused pain and sorrow throughout your adult life, but you are Family. I will not remove you from us. Please be seated."

Returning to her mattress Bella smirked in mirth at the little girl before her, "So decisive and yet compassionate. I must confess I too am fascinated by you."

They silently stared at each other for a few minutes then Bella lowered her eyes, "Yes I will swear allegiance to this Black Heir."

Wondering just what had passed between the two Arcturus shrugged it off for now, "Then kneel Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and pledge your allegiance according to the Old Magicks."

Having kneeled Bella lifted her head in surprise to stare first at Arcturus then at Selena. "I will require a name, but will forget it once I have spoken it, so mote it be."

Nodding his head Arcturus looked at Selena who also nodded her agreement, "Agreed Bella, so mote it be." He then placed his hands upon Selena's shoulders and although uncomfortable having to place her between them he did as the traditional ritual demanded. "Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, you have confirmed you will give your pledge to my Heir, Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell. Do you accept her as the Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Heir of the Black Family, Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Toujours Pur according to the Old Magicks?"

Raising her eyes Bella gasped to see the scripted words upon the Black Heir ring on Selena's finger. Lowering her eyes to the floor she trembled then released a deep breath, "I, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black give my solemn oath of loyalty upon the Old Magicks to Heir Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Heir of the Black Family, Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Toujours Pur. She will be My Lady, Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Head of The Black Family. She alone will have my loyalty above and beyond all others, so mote it be according to the Old Magicks."

Selena gestured to her hood to which Arcturus gave a hesitant nod. Letting her hood fall back Selena allowed her magic to power her softly spoken words, "I, Selena Lila Black Evans Potter Peverell, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Heir of the Black Family, Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Toujours Pur, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir of the Potter Family, Heir of The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, Heir of the Peverell Family, Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gaunt, Heir of The Gaunt Family, Heir of The Unknown Family, Heir of The Riddle Family, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Goblin-Witch, Shadow Mistress and One Name Unspoken by Right of Blood, by Right of Conquest, by Right of Magic I accept Lady Bellatrix Lestrange née Black's oath of loyalty above and beyond all others, to be her Lady when I call she will answer, what I request she will do, I bind her to me, so mote it be according to the Old Magicks."

Bella was flat on the floor a trembling wreck while Arcturus was leaning against the stone wall. Gazing at the little girl before him it had never been more apparent how extremely magical she really was. _She is in absolute control of her magic. Can it be? Is this only a small portion of her magic? __Jaxom__ tested her confirming that she had received another significant magical increase upon her birthday but he refused to tell me her numbers. All I hope is that she will surpass Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. At least then she will have a chance to live._

Magic swirled around them removing the grim, dirt and residue of hopelessness. Reaching down Selena rested her hand on Bella's shoulder, Bella cringed from the contact. "Rise Daughter of Black, rise to see your Lady face to face."

Unsteadily rising to her feet Bella could not bring her eyes to meet Selena's. When a small warm hand grasped onto her own Bella's eyes swiftly met her Lady's. A tear rolled down Bella's cheek as she whispered, "You've accepted me, all of me."

Impishly smiling Selena stated, "Of course we are very similar after all." Turning to her Uncle she asked, "Uncle, Bella needs to dance. If I shadow travel you to Sirius may Bella and I please visit Tyrellyn and Elysianna. Bella needs a good memory and this will help her."

Arcturus debated internally for a minute then accepted the inevitability of his decision. The most important thing was that Selena had asked instead of just doing what she wanted. Although he was tempted to deny her request he knew it would be foolish on his part as Selena had given her reason for wanting or needing to go. "Yes little one, but perhaps we or rather you should prevent the guard from returning anytime soon. Oh and be careful of the Dementors."

Biting her lip Selena still let out a small giggle. "The guards are distracted and trust me the Dementors are…leaving us alone, especially right now."

A bewildered Bella blinked her eyes then saw she was in another cell, looking around she just caught a glimpse of her cousin Sirius before she was once again in a different place without her shackles. Looking around she saw trees, dappled sunlight on their leaves. Suddenly she felt the soft cool grass under her feet while a warm breeze caressed her thin starved body.

Looking around it entered Bella's stunned mind that she was standing in a forest surrounded by magical creatures who were joyously greeting Selena. Bella clutched at the warm hand within her own, she greatly feared that if she lost that one part of reality she would be lost forever. The warm hand urged her to walk forward towards a pond. Entering the soothing water her prison uniform disappeared but she still clutched at the hand. Slowly her mind and eyes focused on the girl beside her.

Softly and very gently Selena spoke to the mostly terrified insane woman beside her, "You are safe here, I will not leave you. Come swim with me and the water nymphs relax Bella and let go, you are safe. Be free Bella with me, with us."

Like a skittish colt Bella stayed close to Selena but started to relax then a shy smile appeared upon her face. She looked at the water then raised her hand to watch the flow of water return to the pond. She turned to Selena, "Is it a dream? Am I dead? Am I free?"

Softly giggling Selena shook her head, "Not a dream, this is real. You are alive and free for now." A mischievous smile lit Selena's face as she splashed water at Bella then laughed at her stunned expression.

Suddenly Bella laughed then splashed water at Selena; this then started a water fight which many magical creatures joined in to enjoy. When they finally emerged from the pond Bella was shocked to discover she was wearing a dry gauzy silk robe of deep burgundy, she glanced at Selena to see that she too had been so clothed but in deepest black instead.

When Bella was introduced to Tyrellyn and Elysianna, the King and Queen of the Forest Fay, she grew frightened once again then knelt down before them. Tyrellyn and Elysianna only laughed then gestured to the banquet before them. They were celebrating Elysianna's pregnancy.

After the feast there was the usual wild dancing, both females breathlessly laughed while they danced. Of one accord the group slowly drifted to the forest edges to lie down and rest upon the sweet grass and moss. Bella fell asleep with a smile upon her lips and a contented sigh.

Sitting up Selena drew a finger across Bella's forehead from temple to temple as she whispered, "Sleep Daughter of Black, sleep and dream of being wild and free. You will not remember my name or face. This will not be a memory but a dream to comfort you each night while you sleep. You will not remember your pledge of loyalty or my response, this entire visit will be forgotten until I release it in your mind. You will still be bound by your vow but you will not remember until I decide it is time. Sleep and be comforted Daughter of Black."

With Selena's final words Bella laid upon her mattress in her prison cell again reshackled, her clothes were once again the prison uniform but a peaceful smile was still upon her face. Leaning forward Selena kissed the cheek of the woman who had received and given so much pain in her life, then she shadow travelled to her Uncle in Sirius' cell.

Raising an eyebrow Arcturus questioned, "That was a quick visit."

From deep within her cloak Selena chuckled, "We were gone for just over four hours but I thought a half hour would be sufficient for your unknown visit with Sirius." Politely she enquired, "How is everything?"

With his mind racing at what Selena had just revealed he slightly shook his head in shock. **_She_**_ thought a half hour – last time I had assumed the time difference was caused by the Forest Fay, but it wasn't – it was __**her**__._ Putting the thought away for another time he answered, "He is not well. His lucid moments need to increase he needs a distraction from his thoughts or he will be far too insane for our plans."

Irritated that she was becoming interested Selena looked away then sighed. Turning back to the man mumbling without saying anything, she clenched her hands then straightened her shoulders before she resolved to put aside her emotions to objectively study him.

What she saw disheartened her, he was unable to focus upon them but vacantly stare at a spot upon the rough stones near his bare feet. His curled fingers plucked at his trousers, the same spot over and over again, continuously. Listening intently she could just make out a few words, 'Trust don't trust…Harry not safe…trust don't trust…Harry not safe…'.

In a shocked voice she whispered, "It's because of me, he's like this because of me." An image flashed into her mind of this man, so tall and strong, holding her infant body tightly to his own as he cried over the death of her Mother. She could still smell and feel him holding her.

Shaking his head Arcturus said, "No, it's because of me – it was my words that caused his doubt and this conflict within his mind."

Waving off his words she stated, "Regardless he does need help. I will need to look into his eyes."

"Will you be safe?" Arcturus gave her a stern look demanding that she be completely honest.

Assertively she answered, "Yes. I won't risk my sanity for his."

He nodded but moved with her so that he stayed by her side. Carefully he watched as she lifted Sirius' face upwards with her small hands. Their gazes locked upon each other, neither blinking but just steady staring. A groan escaped Sirius' lips then his eyes slowly closed. Arcturus caught his body as he slumped over even though Selena continued to hold his face.

Gently the two laid the limp man upon his mattress then Selena spoke, "He will sleep now he needs it."

The two stood looking down upon the relaxed pale face of an innocent man living in torment. "What did you do?" Arcturus softly enquired.

Uneasy Selena shifted as she frowned, "I – I – I changed…made his mind stop from returning to his conflict. A blanket over it or like closing a book…You see an accident, you have to look even though you know you don't want to. I forced his mind to turn away from the accident, even though he will return to it over and over again. Each time he will be forced to not see it. The area is bruised, bloody…an infected area."

She looked at her Uncle, "It's only for now it will still need to be resolved."

Nodding Arcturus hugged the little girl, "At least we now have some time." He summoned the guard by rattling the cell door as Selena stated that he would just assume he had brought them here but had forgotten that he had done so.

They left Azkaban silently walking onto the ferry then Arcturus asked, "Why did you need to take Bella dancing?" He was surprised to see the happy smile hidden within the cloak's depths.

"We are the four Daughters of Black, Bellatrix, me, Dora and Luna. Luna because she is my sister, magic agreed. We all have 'wildness' deep within that needs to be expressed. Dora uses her morphing – it's why her hair is almost always pink. Luna is fay and wild, it shows in her movements, but she is the one most at peace with it. Bella and I are so very alike; our wildness needs to be released so we need to dance with others who are just as wild. If we don't express it in peaceful ways, it will come out in rage and pain."

Her shoulders slumped, "Bella didn't have us, her sisters, to help her. No one understood what she needed so she turned to the Dark Lord." She sighed, "Now she will be better because I let her have the memory of tonight as a dream. Each night she will be wild and free as her magic needs."

"Her magic needs her to be wild and free?" Arcturus was puzzled and so very fascinated.

"You don't think magic is tame, do you?" Selena's eyes widened, "You do! No, magic is wild, free. It is chaos and movement." She frowned. "You have seen your magical core, yes?" At his nod she continued, "It is always moving, it never stops. It literally can explode, burst forth until it is burns completely. If you see magic around us it is the same. A spell or charm is always moving – magic doesn't just form into what we want and then cease to exist. It continues to live, swirling around us everywhere."

Two things struck Arcturus rather hard, one his Heir saw magic and two he had just been taught the most basic nature of magic by his seven year old Heir. Helplessly he started to laugh. Between gasps for air he explained his thoughts.

Shrugging Selena explained, "The Wizarding World is not logical."

Pulling her towards him Arcturus whispered, "No, it is Magical."

They both started to laugh then got off the ferry clinging to each other while the ferryman stared after them completely baffled. He had seen many emotions in his time but never, ever pure goodhearted laughter. A smile twitched his lips as he continued to watch the two stumble while still laughing to the apparition point. A chuckle escaped as he saw them argue. He blinked his eyes and they were gone. Shaking his head he frowned as he hadn't heard any disapparition noise and they hadn't been on the apparition point. With a sigh the ferryman turned around to make the return journey back to Azkaban.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Monday Selena showed Snipbue her memory of entering Sirius' mind and what she had found within it. Snipbue was deeply disturbed and even more so when Selena told him about the Compulsion Curse.

Since Snipbue had already started teaching Selena about Mind Healing, he decided to continue on with the focus of healing Sirius' mind. Part of his thoughts marveled at the perfect assassination curse. He shared these thoughts with Selena, while also letting her know he was utterly revolted and terrified that someone could invent such a curse.

Although Snipbue refused to put aside the other areas of their studies, he did stress that she needed to continue at a steady pace covering all which he was teaching her at this time together. He also reminded her about their conversation when she wanted to heal her Mum's migraines. A Goblin Mind Healer took years to learn his craft; the mind was much too delicate to use short-cuts to learn faster.

Complying with his wisdom Selena turned her impatience into fully understanding what she instantly memorized.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Lord Arcturus Black was not having a good afternoon. He was currently sitting in his drawing room attempting to have tea with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He just thanked Merlin Cassi and Walburga were with him.

Suddenly a loud girlish voice rang loudly throughout the house, "Yes! Yes, oh thank you Aunt, Aunty Aunt. Merlin's ghost, I'm free!" Then two female voices rang out with laughter before abruptly only one adult voice was left to continue the laughter alone. The laughter subsided then footsteps were heard upon the glossy wood floor.

Abruptly Arcturus cleared his throat but refused to say or look at his guests and instead took a sip of tea. Cassi opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the floo activated in the room next to them on the ground floor. Instead she closed her mouth to raise her eyebrow at Arcturus who gave a slight shrug to his shoulders. All six listened intently.

The adult female voice was heard ringing with a startled exclaim, "Oh, hello, how do you do? My name is-"

Arcturus let out a loud long coughing spell as his face turned red.

Then a gruff male voice was heard, "Right. Believe we're related. My name is-"

Cassi raised her voice, "Walburga, I believe we have unexpected guests perhaps you wouldn't mind…"

The gruff voice ended but was replaced with a gentle sweet female one, "It is a pleasure to meet Family, but are we in your way? Were you just about to leave?"

The first women's voice answered, "Please forgive me, but I do need to leave as I have an appointment. Lord Black is usually in his study, Aunt Cassiopeia could be anywhere. Let me call Kreacher for you, he will direct you. Kreacher!"

A Pop sounded then the woman spoke, "Kreacher please take-"

Arcturus desperately looked at the boy who was stoically sitting before him but whose eyes were sparkling with mirth. "So, how was your Seventh Birthday? How you like what I sent, wasn't sure what to get you. Suppose you're into broom flying and have a favourite Quidditch team."

Now normally Arcturus would not speak like this but he was a bit flustered as his house had just turned into the International Floo Terminal. The floo sounded again but now Kreacher knocked on the door.

"Enter." Arcturus growled his permission, but then spoke before Kreacher could, "Take them to my study."

Kreacher stared at his Master, "The Study Master?"

Arcturus twisted his lips, "Right – no, Morning Room." Kreacher tilted his head.

"No, Library – quite right that won't do either. Who knows what he'll get into?! Well Merlin's goat, place them in the Dining room then." Arcturus frowned at the House Elf.

Just as Kreacher opened his mouth the floo sounded again. Arcturus started mumbling under his breath about portkeys and floos.

Great cries of welcome were heard in the other room then a woman's voice exclaimed, "Oh my dear, just look how much you have grown. And just who is this young man by your side?"

Abruptly Cassi stood to her feet almost toppling her chair. Clearly trying to drown out the soft answer from the other room she exclaimed, "Excuse me I won't be but just a moment. Please carry on with your conversation."

As she left, followed by a snickering Kreacher, Lucius drawled, "It appears you are quite busy today. Perhaps you might suggest a better day we should visit in the future."

No longer able to pretend that he was trying to hide his irritation, Arcturus groused, "No day is any better you just happened to pick the worse day and time of them all. Along with everyone else it seems. All we need now is Sirius and Bellatrix showing up, which wouldn't be a surprise since I'd sooner expect them than my own daughter."

Turning to Draco he demanded, "Well, what are your answers. Merlin's beard son, loosen up a bit or I'll have to spike your tea."

Draco couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his lips, "Sir, what may I call you?"

Smiling back at the now relaxed boy, Arcturus answered, "Much better. You may call me Uncle. I find I am quite partial to that title right now."

Giving a firm nod Draco continued to speak, "Uncle, my Birthday was awful until we sent all the guests home but then it was wonderful as I spent the rest of the day and evening before the fire in my Father's Study with my Mother and Father. We told each other stories then slept there that night. Oh, and thank you for your present but I didn't know what it was or how to use it."

Studying the blonde adults before him, he nodded, "Well done, Lucius Narcissa, you are better parents than I had expected." His eyes returned to Draco, "It is called a Piñata. During your Birthday party or any party with children, you get a long piece of wood to hit the Piñata until it bursts open. It's better if the children take turns hitting it. The inside is filled with toys and candy."

"Uncle did your Heir do this on her Birthday party? Oh, we have a gift for her too." Draco was excited just thinking of all the candy and presents within the Piñata. After all it was nearly as large as he was.

Nodding his head Arcturus smiled in remembrance, "Yes we did. S-My Heir, was content to spend her Birthday together with her Family, but we had a surprise in store for her. We were far away in a very warm Country called Mexico. We went sailing then ate gillyweed to swim in the ocean with the fish, dolphins and many other sea animals. Returning to land we entered a magical community very different from our own. They hardly had any shops or buildings except for houses; instead they had stalls and carts. Even the restaurants were opened tents to allow the breeze to cool us down. My Heir has a gift for languages, so when she translated the restaurant owner's instructions on how to eat our food another group asked for her to interpret for them as well, which she happily did. Unknown to us they paid for our meal and we never saw them again…"

Arcturus continued on with his story fascinating both the boy and his parents. Draco asked questions about gillyweed and the food they had eaten, which Arcturus explained.

Lucius and Narcissa both saw the wistful look upon their son's face and knew they would be having a discussion later that evening. Both Lucius and Narcissa had been shocked at the events and how different Lord Black seemed from years ago. Never would they have imagined Arcturus Black engaging their son in such an intimate easy conversation.

Lucius was seeing what a Grandfather should act like with his Grandchild. It was quite the eye-opener. His heart had already burned with the desire to be a better Father than his own had been, now he saw it went beyond his own immediate Family. His thoughts returned to Malfoy Manor where his own Father was sealed in his rooms due to his terrorizing ways. He had been locked there shortly after Draco had been born.

Reflecting back to the day he had sealed his Father away the image was forever burned within his mind. Little Draco so perfect only six months old gasping for air as his Grandfather held him against a wall by the baby's throat. Lucius had immediately saved his son but much later his Father had only sullenly stated the brat had been crying and wouldn't shut up.

When Lucius called the House Elf who was supposed to be looking after his son, the quivering creature had said it had been dismissed by the elder Master. The House Elf had tried to explain the baby had just needed to have its diaper changed and fed then the babe would be quiet but the elder Master wouldn't listen.

That very night Lucius had taken his Father to another wing in the house then using powerful runes, charms and even blood magic he sealed the area from all but House Elves. He bound the House Elves to no longer obey his Father for fear that they would help him escape. He knew he would kill his Father if necessary to protect his son. Lucius had also taken his son that night to the Goblins, and paid dearly for his son to be thoroughly checked for charms, rituals, any physical damage or curses and to be healed.

Focusing on the here and now Lucius spoke into the silence due to the ending of conversation between his son and Lord Black, "Lord Black, my Family and I would like to give our allegiance to your Heir; whether that is today or another I leave at your discretion. Also I would like to apologize for the neglect we have perpetrated against the Black Family, particularly in regards to you."

Pausing for a moment Lucius looked into the eyes of the older man then spoke, "I request – a private meeting Sir, when it is convenient." The Malfoys rose to their feet.

Curious Arcturus nodded then also stood, "Sunday afternoon should work but I will send an owl after I have checked my schedule. I appreciate your honesty and apology, I accept. Your Family's allegiance to my Heir is…a…necessary tradition but I am hesitant to accept at this time. We will discuss it in private as there are certain restrictions involved that you might not agree to. Nevertheless it has been a pleasure that you have all stopped by. Please do stop in again, though perhaps not on Fridays."

Arcturus grinned at Draco then ruffled his hair. Winking he stated, "Much better."

Draco smirked then tossed his head, "Thanks Uncle. Maybe your Heir would like to come over some time for a visit."

With sad eyes Arcturus leaned down to look at Draco, "While she and I would like nothing more she is very busy with tutoring every day. In fact three times a week she starts her tutoring at six in the morning. Today her tutoring will not end until eight tonight, which is why Fridays are a bit hectic for all of us."

He chuckled at Draco's look of horror, "Don't worry son most days she is finished by four in the afternoon and she does have Sundays as a free day. It's not as bad as it sounds and she has used this schedule for the past year." He glanced at Draco's parents, "There are…other complications as well."

With that the Malfoys said goodbye then Arcturus called for Kreacher to discover where everyone had gone off to. He was a bit miffed that Cassi had not returned either. Oh well the Malfoy visit went surprisingly well.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Later that afternoon Draco knocked on his Father's Study door. He entered when bid so, then sat in a chair when his Father indicated he was allowed to.

"Father I've been thinking about Heir Black. I think I should be studying too. We will be entering the same year together and will be Family. Even if we can't play together, perhaps we could write to each other. It's just…I don't want to play with Greg and Vincent. I do want friends, but Father – may I speak freely?" Draco bit his lip as he gave his Father a pleading look.

Lucius almost burst out laughing although he knew his son was very serious. "Speak as freely as you wish as long as you are respectful and in control of your emotions."

"Father, I have better conversations with books than I do with those boys!" Draco paused to keep a level tone of voice. "I don't want Heir Black to look down at me when we meet. She's already a year of study ahead of me. Maybe I don't have to have the same schedule – actually I'd rather not have a lesson at six in the morning, but my only lessons are with you for Occlumency and Mother for being a pureblood gentleman. What is Heir Black studying that I'm not?" He paused then to frown at his Father.

Nodding Lucius decided to be forthcoming with his son, "I too have wondered what her lessons consist of. It was one of the things I wished to discuss with Lord Black. Let me retrieve the information, review it then we shall discuss it next week. Draco, I do wish for you to have a happy childhood whilst I realize it must be lonely for you here. I and your Mother have been thinking about making some changes to your routine. We would like to take you to see your magical heritage." He smiled at his son, "It seems we have all been having the same thoughts due to your education."

Relieved that the talk with his Father had gone very well, Draco asked and received permission to quietly read a book in his Father's Study. Every now and then Lucius would look up to study his son; he hadn't realized exactly how quiet and unobtrusive his son could be. _Perhaps I should invite him to join me on a daily basis. _He looked at the study he was in the midst of right now then looked at his son with a frown. _Why couldn't he join me in my studies? I'd have to work at a slower pace and teach him how to research but he needs to learn that for school anyway. I'd have to stop when he needs to, no more eight hour study sessions, but we could do other things together instead._

Clearing off his desk he sat beside his son on the sofa. He was terribly amused that his son was so engrossed with his reading that he hadn't realized his Father was beside him. Suddenly Draco looked up into his Father's eyes, he startled then blushed. Gently Lucius chuckled then fluffed his son's hair. "Let's go outside for a bit."

That afternoon was Draco's first flying lesson on a broom.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus and Lucius met that Sunday afternoon in Arcturus' Study. They sat sipping their whisky and just relaxed silently for a bit of time, neither really wanted to start the conversation as both had difficult subjects to discuss.

Lucius decided to start on what he thought would be an easy subject to start with although Arcturus wouldn't have agreed. "Draco came to my Study, after our visit here, to enquire as to the tutoring the Black Heir is receiving. He stressed that she had already received a year of tutoring and he hasn't. Perhaps we could discuss her schedule so that I could adapt it for Draco's use. He was also interested in corresponding with her." Lucius was surprised at the hesitation Arcturus now showed.

"That…would be…difficult to explain and also falls under a vow of silence I would need before I could discuss it in detail." Arcturus paused then continued, "I think this entire conversation today will fall under a vow of silence and loyalty."

Realizing he would have no choice Lucius nodded, "I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy Family, give a vow of silence regarding this afternoon's conversation with Lord Arcturus Black, Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Head of the Black Family, Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight unless he gives leave to release me of this vow, so mote it be."

Giving a nod of acceptance Arcturus asked, "I need to know where your loyalties lie; with your Family and the Blacks or with the Dark Lord. Our conversation begins or ends with your answer."

Completely intrigued Lucius was silent for a moment. He had claimed to be Imperiused after the Dark Lord had been defeated by Harry Potter, but it had just been a ruse. His standing in Society, that deception and his galleons had kept him out of Azkaban but it hadn't erased his previous actions or guilt.

"My wife and son are the most important people in my life. I would do anything for them." Lucius eyes turned to hard steel grey. "Let's be honest shall we. Like many purebloods there were expectations and responsibilities once I left Hogwarts. From an early age I was groomed to follow the paths my Father decided, may he burn in Hell. As I grew older and followed those paths my choices were limited and…unpalatable for change."

Arcturus smirked, "I believe I understand you perfectly. Not much of a choice between the two opposing forces. What would you say if I told you that both are the enemies of my Heir? Oh, yes He will be returning it's only a matter of when not if, of that the old coot is entirely correct. Will you once again return to His side? You will have no choice but to return, but if you declare loyalty above and beyond all others according to the Old Magicks to my Heir perhaps we have a chance for their generation to survive."

Conflict warred within Lucius' eyes. He knew what he would decide of his three choices as it was the only one he could live with, but he needed to know all the details first. "I will need more information as I know exactly how powerful He is. What I don't know is how to remove both, but…you have a plan and all of the pieces."

Realization donned in Lucius' eyes. "You don't need me, but my position in…Society?...no, the Wizengamot and perhaps my being the Chairman of Hogwarts' Board of Directors will help you achieve your plans easier or faster." He sat there contemplating options and oppositions, pathways of choices and what to reveal of his own knowledge. "There may be another who will be of help when the time comes, but not right now."

Nodding Arcturus stated, "Yes, he may be valuable but therein lays a potential problem. We have discovered a curse worse that the Unforgivables." Lucius' eyes widened while Arcturus nodded. "The old man enjoys his manipulations and found an advantage which we cannot counter at this time. It is called the Compulsion Charm but I call it a Curse. We have no knowledge of how it is performed but we do know that once it is cast whatever you tell a person to do or think, they will think it is entirely logical. They will ensure it **is** logical. If you cast doubt upon that logic the curse drives them insane. There is no way to detect the curse and no memory of it being cast upon the person."

Lucius had frozen in his chair only able to stare at Arcturus' grievous expression. "That makes things rather difficult and does put a further damper on our other possible ally. You stated 'at this time'. I assume you are looking into the 'problem'."

Nodding Arcturus explained, "Yes, but it could take years."

The conversation continued on leading to further revelations of Sirius' innocence and resulting trial as the start of their campaign. This led to Lucius stating that he would be an ally and that as soon as possible he and Narcissa would perform their pledge of loyalty, though they wanted Draco to wait until he was older. Arcturus agreed then gave his permission for Lucius to reveal this conversation with Narcissa but only in a highly secured environment. It was also made plain that Lucius and Narcissa would not remember the name of the Black Heir once they had given their pledge – it was much too dangerous.

As a clever strategist and a Slytherin Lucius requested an alternative to his loss of knowledge, just in case something should happen to Arcturus. That's when Arcturus stated that it would be his **Heir** who would be able to release the information in his mind as to when **she** wished. Lucius tentatively agreed, for it seemed Arcturus had great faith that his Heir was the key to their success.

Eventually the conversation returned to the tutoring of the Black Heir and once Lucius reviewed her schedule his first comment was, "I see." Carefully he memorized the schedule then carefully stated, "The Goblins take an unusual interest in her knowledge."

Very solemnly Arcturus stared at Lucius, "More than you could possibly imagine. They gave her a ring…with the Goblin Crest upon it." He nodded at Lucius' raised eyebrow. "It allows her unrestricted access to Gringotts whenever she wishes to her own private room that none may enter unless she opens the door."

The magnitude of what he was hearing was unprecedented in the entire history of the turbulent relationship between the Goblins and Wizards. Lucius felt a cold tremor from the base of his spine run straight to the base of his neck. Then an unholy smile lit his features, "Lord Black thank you for the opportunity to reclaim the honour in the name of Malfoy."

With a final discussion of when to give their pledge Lucius left Grimmauld Place with a faint uplifted tilt to his lips and a gleam of anticipation in his eyes. Under his breath he uttered his challenge, "Let the stratagems begin."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The following Thursday afternoon Lucius and Narcissa gave their pledges to Selena. She never let them see her face and promptly made them forget. Slyly she had worded their pledges the same as Bellatrix's pledge. All they knew was that they had met her, given their pledges and would remember when she decided.

Within the hour they had returned to their home to carry on their own plans of structured tutoring for Draco, which would be starting on Monday.

On Saturday Petunia celebrated her thirtieth Birthday with her family first and then a night out with her girl friends, namely Andi, Cassi, Pandora and Sally. It was the first opportunity for them to meet all together since Petunia returned from the 'Wizarding World Tour'. They each returned home a bit late or rather early in the morning the next day.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A beautiful pure white Snowy Owl flew through the air towards the High Table early Monday morning on October fifth. It carried a dark wooden box sealed with red wax imprinted with a crest showing the cursive letters of 'MMP' within its claws.

The owl, show-off that it was, circled the area once then landed before Professor Severus Snape, who scowled at the bird and box.

Severus muttered under his breath at the interruption to his breakfast, "Least you could do is take it to my Potions lab, but no-" He stopped abruptly as the owl launched back into the air still carrying the box, then flew out of the Great Hall into the corridor.

Hastily Severus finished his breakfast while completely ignoring the other Professors rude questions about the box then he strode from the Great Hall wondering if the owl had really understood him and would be waiting at his Potions lab.

Raising his eyebrow the stern-faced man, his cloak billowing behind him as per usual, walked towards the intelligent owl that had landed by his Potions lab door. Uttering a long suffering sigh Severus knelt down, picked up the box, which he placed in his cloak pocket then placed his forearm before the owl's claws. With surprising agility and poise the owl stepped forward to grip Severus' arm then steadily perched there as Severus carefully held the bird with his other hand upon the owls back as he rose.

They entered the lab together but Severus was watching the owl look about the room. "You are very intelligent aren't you more so than the usual fluttering dim-witted birds?" He released a chuckle as the owl swiveled its head to look at him then bob its head in answer.

The owl launched from Severus' arm then flew out the opened lab door in search of breakfast. Severus waved a hand absently at the door which closed then he pulled the box from his pocket to examine it. He performed his usual detection charms to ensure the box posed no danger. He was curious about the seal as he had never seen it before. He touched the seal with his thumb in order to break it but the seal slid down to reveal a latch.

"Very interesting indeed, just what will I find inside I wonder." Severus murmured then released the latch to see a folded piece of parchment and underneath four sealed labeled crystal potion vials.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Severus was irritated then amused when the Snowy owl flew into his classroom, perched on the back of his desk's chair then watched the students in his class. The first day the owl was there for only one morning and afternoon class. The next day the owl flew in and stayed for the entire day only leaving during the break for meals. On the third day the owl returned in the morning but then during the lunch break it perched on Severus' shoulders and would not leave while Severus walked to the Great Hall and ate.

During class if anyone attempted to come near the owl she would beat them with her wings and claw them for their attempt. The students quickly learnt to give the owl a wide berth.

The owl forever endeared itself to Severus' heart when, during Dinner, it attacked Hagrid for attempting to pet it. It flew away out of Hogwarts but then shortly returned to perch on Severus' other shoulder opposite to the side Hagrid sat on. Nor would it accept any morsel of food except from Severus' hand, even if left on the table or plate. Eventually the owl refused to even acknowledge when anyone else spoke to it, to the point of turning its back towards them.

On about the fifth day that the owl had arrived it startled everyone, Severus included when, during class, it snatched an ingredient from the hand of a student. Severus started to berate the owl when it gave him a very pissed off expression then dropped the bottle onto his desk. It then flew to its perch, which Severus had provided, and turned its back to Severus.

Looking at the bottle Severus realized that the ingredient would have caused a dangerous gas to form from the particular potion the students were making. Turning swiftly he menacingly advanced on the hapless student to quietly but viciously berate him for attempting to kill them all.

Then the students watched in fascination as Professor Severus Snape apologized to the owl. He had first tried a murmured apology but the owl had just edged away. Finally Severus apologized in a normal tone of voice, which every student clearly heard. The owl turned around then flew to land on Severus shoulder to cheekily tell him off then rub its head against Severus in forgiveness.

The potions from the box had been tested, earning the exacting Master Potioneer's stringent approval. Although Severus had delayed as long as possible, he knew he had to reply with his seal of approval. With an uncomfortable feeling of regret and loss Severus placed his reply in the wooden box, latched the box, watched in fascination as the seal slid upwards to cover the latch then handed it to the owl.

The owl hooted a farewell then swiftly flew into the sunny Sunday morning sky leaving a saddened Professor in the Owlery watching her fly away.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Evans were all thrilled with the approval, especially Petunia as she now felt she had achieved independence from the wealth her sister had left her. Her dream was being realized to provide for her children by her own hands. From that day on while the children were busy at school or lessons she was making potions to sell. The children also helped when they could, as it was a Family business.

They celebrated when Petunia made her first sale to an apothecary in Diagon Alley. Every time one of them saw their labeled bottles of potions in an apothecary they smiled. There were three distinctive unbreakable bottles that they used: clear, black or iridescent glass. Each bottle was shaped the same holding the exact same amount and each bearing the same distinctive label with the name of the potion on a faint background of the scripted letters 'MMP'. Each bottle had an instruction label on the back of the potion which including any warnings, if necessary.

Once the production for those four potions became routine another box of different potions was on its way with Hedwig to the Master Potioneer at Hogwarts.

When those potions were given approval in the spring of 1988 Petunia met with Andi to discuss a partnership, to which Andi happily accepted.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Draco and Selena did correspond via parchment and owl, in Selena's case a House of Black owl. Selena was happy Draco was the boy she had helped last year in Diagon Alley though she told no one what she had done. It was her secret to hide away, but because of it and what had later happened with Lord Malfoy she decided to never meet them other then when they had given their pledge.

Selena was very careful with what she revealed to Draco even to the point of only ever signing her letters with Heir Black or 'HB'. She also used a Dicta-quill as she wanted the Malfoys to have no possible way to discover who she was. The time would come for her revelation but not now.

When Draco wrote that he was looking forward to meeting her at Hogwarts, she very carefully worded her reply that it was an option she would decide upon closer to that time. He quickly responded that he was sorry for his assumption but had hoped to meet her, his friend, on the train. Her silence of two weeks caused him a fair amount of worry, but he was relieved when he finally received a letter letting him know she had been away.

Lucius and Narcissa were pleased with the influence the Black Heir and the lessons had upon Draco. They also took him travelling as they had discussed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

All Hallow's Eve and All Hallow's Day followed the same traditional rituals as the previous year, though Selena was not 'taken' this time nor requested another portrait.

It was November when Selena ran to Doug's room through their shared bathroom to exclaim, "Doug! We haven't celebrated Grandpa Hugh's birthday! I don't even know when it is."

The two children were very upset so took their concern to their Mum, who promptly sent off a letter via Hedwig requesting the information. The reply saddened them greatly, Grandpa Hugh had no idea when his birthday was as he was an orphan and no record of his birth had ever been discovered.

Doug firmly stated, "Then we will pick a day and it will be his birthday." The three looked at the calendar then promptly selected November twenty-second as that gave them just over a week to prepare a surprise party.

Grandpa Hugh was very surprised over his birthday party which was held in his home above his shop. At that time he introduced them to his assistant, John Matthews, who he had just recently hired.

Selena placed one candle on the cake for Grandpa Hugh as his age was respectfully not asked about. _Though we missed his one thousandth birthday and most likely his fifteenth hundredth as well but one candle will do I suppose since we'd never be able to fit them all on a cake anyway._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

November flew into December which held two Birthdays. One was Luna's Seventh Birthday on Christmas Day and Missy's forty-fifth Birthday on Boxing Day. As usual Missy wanted no party or fuss but she did have a special request; the approval of her joining with a mate – Kreacher.

Although Selena felt a bit sad for Hoggy she had guessed this might happen from the blush Missy had given Kreacher when he had been de-aged and uncursed. She gave her blessing to the joining stating that Missy was her House of Black Personal Home Fay, as this made it possible for the two to live together at Grimmauld Place or the Evans home.

Missy however, stated that she would no longer need a bedroom at the Evans home as she intended to be at the Black home for any sleeping. Selena was relieved as it had made her uncomfortable knowing that the bonded couple would be sleeping together with just a thin wall between her and them.

Selena celebrated Christmas Day on the twenty-fourth that year with her Family and Friends. That night she left with the Lovegoods as her special gift to Luna was to spend her sister's birthday within the Forest Fay's Court with King Tyrellyn and Queen Elysianna along with Luna's parents.

All the magical creatures were immediately taken with the young girl as she was with them. There were no special things that they did just the usual dancing, playing, eating and laughter. Pandora and Xeno began to realize just a bit more how very special Selena was.

Dora, Luna and Selena spent quite a bit of time together at Potter Manor that holiday, but they always included Doug. He on the other hand preferred not to be invited to their sleepovers. He had reluctantly agreed to it once and was forever cursed with the knowledge of exactly what happened when giggling girls attempted to sleep in the same room. He had tried to flee only to be restrained magically for a makeover and fashion show – his own that is. He now hated the colour pink or rather fuchsia – yes he now knew the difference.

Together the Blacks and Evans rang in the New Year, while Arcturus and Selena shared a single understanding glance of what was needed to be accomplished in the coming year.


	16. Chapter 16 - 1988 to Aug 31, 1991

**Disclaimer: yup same as the last fifteen chapters. ;)**

**AN: A few deaths occur in this chapter.**

**Final Poll results: Acquaintances, limited interaction if any.**

**Chapter Sixteen –1988 to Aug 31, 1991**

It was the second Saturday of January 1988; Selena was with her Mum viewing Lily's memories of Severus Snape. Missy was, as usual, standing guard over them while Doug was over at Sam's house playing that morning.

As before this one was another collection of bittersweet memories but this time Selena was better able to handle it emotionally. True it did show The Marauders in full bully mode but it also showed Snape retaliating just as viciously.

They exited the memories with thoughtful looks on their faces. Petunia looked concerned as to how Selena would respond to James actions but then relaxed when she spoke.

Carefully Selena stored the memories away, "They were all very smart weren't they?" She glanced at her Mum and Missy then sat down on her bed. "Both Potter and Snape were very smart although I don't like how it was four against one, but Lupin and Pettigrew didn't seem to be as bad as the other two. It's strange that the professors didn't help out more to get them to stop."

Petunia shook her head, "I'm not sure I like you going to a school with such obvious bigotry." Selena opened her mouth to speak but her Mum held up her hand. "Wait, just let me finish. I was also very mean to Snape and Lily but not like that." She shook her head, "How Snape didn't end his life, especially after he lost Lily's friendship and love, then she died – I don't know how he could be that strong. Thankfully he was but if Hogwarts is the same or worse – I don't think you should go there. You've said you'll be in Slytherin, but so was Snape. What if the same happens to you?"

The two were now sitting beside eachother on the bed. Selena was leaning against her Mum who was stroking her hair as they looked into eachother's faces. With a sigh Selena nodded, "I know Mum, but that's why I'm trying to learn so much about the Wizarding World and being a pureblood." She turned a bit more to wrap her arms around her Mum. "Uncle and Grandmother, even Aunt Walburga is training me to be able to handle anything about being a pureblood. Mum, I'll be okay but I promise if I need to I'll come home and get tutors or go somewhere else to school. Maybe…maybe I can change things."

Searching her daughter's eyes intently Petunia nodded then hugged Selena back, "Okay, it's a deal. You've been through so much already I just want you to have a better childhood than you've had so far."

Pulling away Selena held her hand over her mouth as she giggled, "Really Mum?! I've had the best childhood anyone could ask for! I've got you and Doug, Luna, Dora, Uncle, Grandmother, Grandpa Hugh, Andi, Aunt Walburga…the Home Fay, especially Missy never mind the Goblins and Tyrellyn and Elysianna…I've got so many friends and family that I can't name everyone! Houses, Family and Allies…galleons and so much more than I could ever need or want. Mum when you saved me from…Uncle…Vernon, you gave me every good thing I have now. I love you Mum." They hugged for a few more minutes then went down to the kitchen to make lunch before their Potions lesson.

Over the last year Andi had advanced Petunia's lessons so that she would be able to proficiently create the potions that would sell best. Doug and Selena still helped but they didn't have the advanced knowledge that Andi and Petunia now had. In actual fact Petunia had spent a lot of time pouring over potion texts and magazines in order to learn as much as she could as quickly as possible. She was now adjusting the advanced potion recipes to create higher quality potions to sell.

Luna flooed over for the Potions lesson and stayed for their sleepover. Both she and Selena were regularly writing to Dora and did so that late afternoon as well. Hedwig was a bit miffed that she was never allowed to deliver those letters to Hogwarts but only the potions which needed approval. Petunia and Selena were very careful to keep their Potion business separate from their lives. Of course they also made sure to praise Hedwig for being the only owl they would trust with the safe delivery of the potions, which resulted in Hedwig being mostly mollified with them.

Selena had attempted to correspond with Potions Master Snape when they sent a potion but his reply, if he deigned to do so, was short to the point of being brusque. She had sighed then reconciled herself to the reality of not delivering his letter from Lily until she attended Hogwarts.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A week or so later Lucius was in his Study when a House Elf popped in. After a few minutes of silence he lifted his head to arch an eyebrow at the elf, "Yes? Well, what is it?"

The elf rung its hands then nervously stated, "Master the old Master is…dead Sir."

Shock then blankness covered Lucius' face. "Thank you for advising me. Prepare his body for burial." Lucius turned away from the elf then looked down at his paperwork with unseeing eyes.

"Y-yes Master!" then the elf popped away to carry out the orders.

Abruptly Lucius pushed away from his desk then strode over to the window looking out at the beautiful landscaped lawns and gardens below. His breath hitched then suddenly his right fist crashed into the window shattering the pane of glass. His bleeding hand fell limply to his side to drip his pure blood onto the glossy wood floor upon which he stood. Closing his eyes a single tear rolled down his face as a mostly silent wounded cry escaped his lips. He turned to rest his head upon the window frame.

Memories of his Father flooded his mind. He hadn't expected to feel this rage, pain and bitter disappointment. Truly he had thought he had put it all behind him when he sealed him away. With a deep breath Lucius opened his blazing grey eyes to utter a few simple words, "I hate you. Why couldn't you love all of us? I'll be the Father and Husband you should have been."

The Study door opened then closed, followed by the swish of silk and the tap of heeled shoes. Soft warm arms wrapped around him from behind providing him with the comfort he so desperately needed. Another deep shuddering breath was released by Lucius as he fully relaxed his tensed muscles and clasped Cissy's arms with his left hand. He pushed them further into his chest as if to have them stop the emotional bleeding of his wounded heart.

They stayed standing together for a bit of time then he eased his hold on her to lift each of her hands in turn to kiss the back of them and then the palms. Slowly he turned around careful to not touch her with his blood soaked right hand. He stared into her eyes thanking every known and unknown deity that it was **this** woman he had been contracted to marry – the one woman who could love him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Abraxas Malfoy's funeral was the following Saturday and the official statement was that he died from Dragon Pox. It was well attended by the pureblood Houses, Families and Allies.

Arcturus, Cassiopeia and a heavily veiled Selena also attended. It was the first time any of the purebloods would have any idea that Arcturus Black had a new heir. They were surprised to note that it was a girl and that she was Cassiopeia's granddaughter. Most gave approving nods as to her silence and composure although all wished they could see her face.

Very thankful for her veil Selena couldn't help smirking as she riffled through the minds of those present. With her advanced training none were aware of what she was doing. It intrigued her to discover that Draco hadn't known he'd had a living Grandfather. When she pulled the memory of the incident between them she adjusted her distrust for Lucius Malfoy to grudging respect, especially when she found out how he had protected his son.

Therefore when she paid her respects for the Malfoy's loss she conjured from within the depths of her black cloak her own special flower. Her black gloved hand held the flower out to Lucius. _For the love you have for your son._

Lucius was startled by the gentle voice he heard within his mind and the flower he accepted from her hand. His eyes searched the face he could not see and the mind he could not penetrate. His voice was husky and puzzled as he softly said, "Always and Thank you." Raising his eyes he looked at Arcturus and then at Cassi but both of their emotionless faces gave nothing away.

The line continued on with the unwanted condolences until it was finally over. Everyone had left and yet he still stood by his Father's grave clutching the flower as he breathed in its spicy scent. Cissy approached him laying her hand upon his arm. Giving her a small smile he turned to look at his son then beckoned him to come closer.

When Draco stood before his Father, Lucius knelt down and carefully held the flower upon his palm to Draco. "I received this from the Black Heir. She gave it to me because she knows that I love you." Draco searched his Father's eyes then tentatively stroked one of the black and gold velvety petals. Lucius allowed his eyes to soften revealing the love he did feel for his son, "I want you to have it so that you will always know that I do love you."

A big smile formed on Draco's face as he accepted his Father's words then he carefully took the flower, "I'll remember Father and…I love you too." A slight flush rose to pinken Draco's cheeks while Lucius and Cissy smiled at him. He raised the flower to his nose then commented, "It smells nice like…" A frown marred his countance then with a shake of his head his smile returned. He lowered the flower to examine it, "It has a star – like my name."

Cissy and Lucius gave eachother a swift glance then smiled at Draco. Lovingly Cissy draped her arm around Draco's shoulders, "It's appropriate then that it came from the Black Heir. Come let's return home."

Within a few moments all that was left in the Cemetary were the hard marble tombstones, freshly turned dirt and the bitterly cold wind to stir the bare branches of the towering trees.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Dora's birthday arrived with another Dinner invitation although no banners or fireworks accompanied her dress robes this time. With a portkey she was whisked away to Selena's castle in France where she dined with her parents, Selena and Luna. As usual the girls had a wonderful time together and even managed to have a broomride.

A few days later Dora's dormmates gawked at the moving picture of Dora and two girls racing in an official sized Quidditch arena. Dora hung the picture up on her dorm wall beside the one from her last birthday. All she would say was that she'd had a marvelous time with her Family and friends.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On another Saturday in April Selena once again entered the pensieve with her Mum. This time it was to watch how Lily had created her Memory Box. It was an incredible feat of magical charms, especially when one realized that the memory vials were placed in a box at the house in Godric's Hollow then magically reappeared in an identical box in the Potter vault at Gringotts.

Both Petunia and Selena were very proud of Lily's genius. Petunia shook her head, "It's no wonder you are so smart with a Mother and Father so intelligent. You must have been so bored in public school!"

A flush rose to Selena's cheeks as she hesitantly nodded her head. She could have said that it had been challenging to do worse than Duddley, but she didn't. It was best to let the past stay in the past and so she tactfully said, "I'm glad I have tutors now to teach me more than public school ever could. Thanks Mum."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena had been training very hard with Snipbue to understand how the human mind worked, the different parts of the brain, how to 'see' it and how to make infinitesimal changes without killing someone. It was grueling hard work that exhausted her almost to numbness but she persevered knowing that it was their only hope to fix Sirius and thus ensure their plans succeeded.

On a Sunday early in May Selena carefully examined Sirius' mind then triumphantly found the area affected by the Compulsion Curse. Pausing she calmed her mind, emotions and body then made a tiny adjustment.

Arcturus stayed with Sirius while Selena shadow traveled back to her Evans home. The next day Arcturus quietly took Selena aside to tell her that there had been no noticeable change in Sirius' condition. He held her upon his lap as her shoulders slumped in defeat then he soothed her fears and bolstered her courage to try again in a few months.

After reviewing the memory with Snipbue, the two focused their study upon that particular area of the brain. Selena made another quick visit to undo the adjustment she had done as it was dangerous to adjust a brain too many times.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Doug celebrated his eighth birthday with a muggle birthday party. Uncle Arcturus and Grandmother Cassi made a brief appearance in their least noticeable Wizarding clothes. They then took Selena back to Grimmauld Place to change for an even shorter visit to Draco's eighth birthday party.

This year Draco's birthday party was very different. Gone were the adults and children Draco didn't want there on his special day. Instead he spent it with his parents flying on his broom and playing games with them.

When he saw the Black Heir once again heavily veiled he frowned but didn't say anything. Instead he graciously accepted her gift then gave her a brief tour of his bedroom, the Library and his Father's study.

Although Selena and Draco were still writing to eachother they hadn't grown much closer due to Selena's careful wording of her letters. Of course Draco had to brag just a little in order to impress Selena with all the studying he had been doing. Carefully modulating her voice Selena didn't let him know that she was laughing at his cockiness but praised his efforts instead as it was his birthday.

Selena loved the Library and the two spoke of the books Draco had read. She gently mentioned a few he might be interested that she had read then wrote them down when he requested it.

Frowning Draco studied the parchment, "Is this your handwriting? It looks different from what you've written before."

By this time she trusted the Malfoy's just enough to allow Draco to have her own handwriting just this once. "Oh well I've used a Dicta-quill before. I have a lot of writing to do so my hand often gets sore, so this is just easier when I write to my friends."

Unfortunately Draco was still frowning as he asked in a puzzled voice, "You…have other…friends that you write to?" He was trying not to be jealous of her friendship with other people but he was losing the battle.

Nodding her head which Selena realized was a futile thing to do, she swiftly reassured Draco, "I have two girls I am friends with but you are the only boy I write to."

Slightly reassured Draco accepted the olive branch Selena gave him. "Oh, I guess that's okay…I don't really have any other friends. Well, except Vince and Greg but their not smart so it's really hard to talk to them about stuff. You know what it's like; we have to be the pureblood gentlemen, besides their more like bodyguards instead."

With sudden insight Selena realized how very lonely Draco was. Biting her lip she frowned at the thoughts of compassion she felt for him. Softly she said, "I think we better get back to the others now." Then she paused to look at him, "You're my friend Draco and I'm sorry that I have to hide from everyone even you. Can you wait until we go to Hogwarts to see my face?"

Frustration then resignation flittered across Draco's face then he sighed, "Yes. I can wait but do you promise to be on the train? You will let me see you then right?"

Selena whispered, "I promise that if it is within my ability, I will meet you on the Hogwarts Express on September first 1991 so that you will see me face-to-face."

A brilliant smile lit Draco's face, "That's the best present I've received for my birthday today."

The two left the Library then entered the Drawing Room to join the adults. Shortly after that the Blacks left the Malfoys to enjoy the rest of Draco's birthday together.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was the week before the Evans and Blacks were to leave for their four week summer trip to visit Australia and Japan when Selena attempted her second adjustment on Sirius' brain.

A few hours later when Arcturus told her it had also been unsuccessful she had fisted her hands then stomped her foot in rage releasing a small screech of frustration. Thankfully she had controlled her magic but the house had still rattled a bit. Carefully she closed her eyes then sat cross-legged on the floor to work through her calming exercises.

Once she was calm and firmly in control she apologized to her Uncle, Grandmother and Aunt Walburga. They graciously accepted her apology with reassurances that they believed she would still be successful in time.

While Selena was thankful for their supporting words she and everyone there knew that Sirius was getting worse, he was becoming catatonic – they were running out of time.

After Selena had returned to her Evans home, the three Blacks silently sat together mulling over the situation. Cassi quietly spoke, "I will have to ask Kreacher to ask the other Home Fay to help him clean up the house and make sure the foundation is not damaged."

Arcturus gave a little chuckle, "Good idea. Powerful little thing isn't she? I'm glad she was 'controlling' her magic."

Walburga gave a little sniff, "Accidental magic happens with the young, these things happen."

They truly did try not to laugh but they couldn't help it. Arcturus and Cassi laughed until they had tears in their eyes then all three laughed again when Arcturus wheezed, "Not in my lifetime. Never felt anything that powerful from accidental magic before."

Eventually they controlled their mirth thankful for the release of stress it had banished. They each left to pursue their own activities.

Meanwhile Selena was slumped over her desk with her head resting on her folded arms. She gazed with unseeing eyes at the contents upon her desk. Slowly her eyes focused as she sighed then muttered out loud what she was seeing. "Quills…ink…parchment…jeweled case…memory box…vase."

Lifting her head she whispered, "Memory box…memories…memories!" Suddenly she called out for Missy then with quick rushed words of where she was going she disappeared.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Neville Longbottom was hiding and quite successfully too. It was his eighth birthday and he had spent the night before sleeping in the greenhouse. This ensured no early morning prank to see if he had any magic and let him enjoy his birthday as he wished – alone.

In his innermost heart Neville hoped that everyone had forgotten it was his birthday and hopefully they would if they never saw him today.

His birthday wish was granted that year – no one remembered and he was entirely alone that day and for two complete nights. He didn't get hungry – he was in a greenhouse after all.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena's birthday was a much quieter affair than last year. She had requested that they spend it at her castle in France playing Quidditch and enjoying the beach. Her wishes were granted and the Malfoys sent her present to Grimmauld Place as she had written to Draco letting him know that they would be out of town.

The next day Doug left for a special four week summer training camp for talented football players that his school coach had encouraged him to attend. Selena was at once proud of him, excited for him and miserable that she wouldn't be seeing him for four weeks.

Surprisingly the four weeks flew by and it wasn't as terrible as Selena had feared. Of course that might have something to do with Selena shadow travelling to see Doug every Saturday night at midnight for a few hours. They had both promised eachother to never ever tell their Mum of the visits.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

At the beginning of September Selena was successful in defeating Sirius' Compulsion Curse. The key had been his hidden memory of it. Once that was released like a bow pulled on a present, his mind remembered what had happened.

As it was a dangerous memory Selena, with Arcturus' permission, hid it within Sirius' mind until she spoke the secret word for him to recall it.

Arcturus huffed, "I guess we could have just obliviated him from remembering what I had spoken to him about Harry."

Shaking her head Selena answered, "No there was too much damage from the conflict before we realized what was happening. His brain will heal now as he subconsciously comes to terms with what happened to him and Harry. This way he has much less trauma to deal with when the memory is released."

Proudly smiling at his Heir, Arcturus hugged her, "I wish we didn't have to hide it but we can't allow Dumbledore to know that Sirius is no longer under the curse." He gave her a quizzical look, "If you find anyone else under the curse do you think you'll be able to retrieve their memory as well?"

Smirking at her Uncle, Selena sniffed, "Of course, now that I **know** what to look for it will be easy."

His eyes narrowed then he lifted an eyebrow, "I guess the next step will be prevention against the curse. I'm sure you will have no issues with that after all of this."

Slumping her shoulders Selena closed her eyes as she shook her head then waspishly asked, "Yes Uncle, but please may I have a little break before I attempt to figure that out?"

Hugging her and chuckling he acquiesced to her irritable request then stated, "It should be a simple matter of a command to the person's brain that they are impervious to the Compulsion Curse." When she looked at him completely flabbergasted he flicked her nose, "Elegant simplicity is best my dear."

Smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand she shook her head then hugged her Uncle, "Yes Uncle and thank you."

Selena shadow traveled away while Arcturus checked that Sirius was sleeping then visited Bella before he left Azkaban.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

In a drawing room far away Neville Longbottom listened to the music while he rubbed his smarting hand. He was absolutely one hundred percent miserable and nothing was going to change that anytime soon.

Heaving a sigh he tried once again to count, listen to the instructions and move his feet and hands as he was being told. It didn't help that he was receiving three different instructions all at the same time causing him a headache.

With a longing look out of the window he tripped then fell pulling down his elderly Great-Aunt who was his dancing partner. His face lit bright red as he stuttered out an apology but his Aunt only moaned about her back then flinched as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

Casting a glum resigned expression at his furious Grandmother he heaved another sigh at the further proof he had just given her of his incompetence. He counted to three then word for word silently stated the words her disappointed voice uttered, "Oh Neville! You are certainly nothing like Frank."

Thankfully he was quickly dismissed and once he was outside of the house he ran to the Greenhouses then turning around he looked up at his home allowing the tears to fall as he whispered, "I'm not my Father. Why can't you love me for me?" He turned back around, entered the Greenhouse then softly closed the door behind him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

By October Sirius was much better and after many discussions with his Grandfather finally agreed to give his pledge to the Black Heir. Selena performed the vow as she had with Lucius, Narcissa and Bella along with the memory being hidden until it was time.

Once that was accomplished Arcturus let Sirius know of the next few steps in his plan for Sirius' release from Azkaban. Cautioning Sirius, Arcturus stated, "You know how slowly things work in the Wizarding World try not to get impatient." His grandson's growl was the only reply Arcturus received as he left.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Ragnuk, Arcturus and Selena met in Gringotts to discuss the timing of their plans.

Almost growling Ragnuk stated, "We cannot have Sirius Black out of Azkaban before the Goblin-Witch attends Hogwarts. It is far too dangerous for her. He will search for Harry much too early than what we have planned. The timing has to be perfect."

Sighing Arcturus looked from Ragnuk to Selena, "I agree with you but we can't just leave him there when he is innocent." Shaking his head Arcturus continued, "He needs to have a trial to determine his complete innocence. It will take time to persuade the Wizengamot to give him a trial. We have already determined how to achieve this. Once Sirius is free he will have to spend time in St. Mungo's being healed and assessed mentally. When he is released from there I will send him far away to encourage his complete healing and rest. This could potentially take as long as a year or even longer."

With a frown Selena shook her head, "That still leaves him anywhere from one year to eight months to stir up trouble for me. Is there anything else that could distract him?"

Raising his eyebrow Arcturus thoughtfully nodded, "He had received training to become an Auror. I believe he was one officially for a bit of time before he was imprisoned. That should keep him busy for a while as he will have to be retrained to today's standards." Glancing at the other two he sighed, "Fine I will hold off until the new year to start our campaign."

The two agreed to the compromise thus ending the meeting.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

This year Selena continued her tradition of muggle trick or treating and Wizard rituals. She gave one glance at her candy then gave it all to Doug except for a few chocolate bars. Doug simply shook his head then laughed as he accepted her generousity.

Their Mum just shook her head and firmly stated that they would be sharing all the candy with Doug and Selena's friends. Wisely the two nodded their heads then giggled as they put together a wide selection along with Wizarding treats for both Dora and Luna, which they owled the next day.

Dora was very popular the day she received the treats. With a hidden smirk she traded the extras for favours or galleons. She made sure she wrote a thank you to Doug and Selena immediately and to let them know that she had used her Slytherin traits to full advantage.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

As with Petunia's birthday Grandpa Hugh's was small with just family at the Evan's home. Selena had received permission to have the day off from training with Andi and her Uncle. Grandpa Hugh had the day off due to his apprentice being able to cover for him.

In actual fact John Matthews was turning out to be a Godsend for Grandpa Hugh as he was now opening the shop in the mornings. Unknown to the Evans and Selena Grandpa Hugh was having further difficulty with his 'old war injury' but he never said a word of complaint and didn't let Selena read it from his mind.

The day was relaxing for them all as Grandpa Hugh mostly sat in a chair in the living room while they played games and talked. Doug and Selena spent hours just listening to Grandpa Hugh's stories, which they had begged to hear. He in turned enjoyed their bright eyes filled with the wonder of his life's escapades, not that he claimed them as such but both him and Selena knew that they were.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Soon the year was coming to an end; all that was left to celebrate was Christmas, Luna and Missy's birthday and New Year's Eve.

The Lovegoods had been invited to celebrate Luna's birthday at Potter Manor which they gladly accepted to the pleasure of all.

Missy decided that she wanted a special present from Selena, which was her blessing to have a baby. Selena had stared at Missy with wide shocked eyes then simply nodded in confusion as she blushingly agreed.

It was only a few days later that Selena had Missy explain why her blessing had been needed. Evidently House Elves and bonded Home Fay required it magically in order for the babe to be formed. The exception was if the property was in danger of neglect from deceasing House Elves. It was a complex system that Selena didn't really want to understand.

From that point on Selena stated that if any of her bonded Home Fay wanted children they had her permission without needing to ask. Missy just smirked as Selena shuddered at the very thought of being approached again.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Time flew by as it is know to do until a very serious and unexpected incident happened. Just at the very ending of February 1989 Grandpa Hugh died on a cold wet Tuesday. He had kept his secret from them all, right to the last day.

He had Matthews send his owl with his request to see Doug and Selena as soon as they could come. A teary-eyed and pale faced Selena begged him to let her heal him. He refused but held her as she cried onto his chest. Stroking her hair with his trembling hand he softly said, "There there little one. I'm tired Selena and I wish to continue my journey as it will."

Doug collapsed on the bed's other side to weep as Grandpa Hugh cradled them both in his frail arms. They were shocked at the difference from just yesterday when they had visited him for lunch. Selena had been shadow travelling Doug during his lunch break to continue the visits.

Tiredly Grandpa Hugh comforted them both then explained that he had lived a very long, long life. He had fought his wars and now it was their turn to take over for him. Bolstering their courage to carry on without him he spoke of his love and pride for them both, his wishes for them to enjoy life even through the hard times.

They held his hands as they also spoke about how he had been the perfect Grandpa and how very much they loved him. His eyes and lips smiled one last time before he exhaled his final breath. Then something unexpected happened.

Selena's eyes turned neon green even as Doug and Petunia gasped as Grandpa Hugh's body glowed so brightly that they had to close their eyes. When they finally opened their eyes they had to blink for several minutes to see that Grandpa Hugh's body had disappeared leaving his nightclothes behind. They gazed at one another then huddled together wrapped in eachother's arms as they let their tears fall.

Eventually they went downstairs to let Matthews know what had happened as he had left them alone to be with Grandpa Hugh during him last few minutes. He had been trained well and would now be the Manager of the Trunk Shop.

Quietly Petunia let him know that they would go through the living quarters upstairs and once everything was taken care of he could move in if he wished to. Matthews agreed with a sad lost look in his eyes, he would miss the old man who had given him a chance to realize his dreams.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A few days later Dora's sixteenth birthday was quietly celebrated even though Selena tried to smile for her sake. Dora just silently hugged Selena while Luna did the same then they visited the Forest Fay for an hour or so.

The three became very distracted when they saw a young boy almost as big as Luna with Tyrellyn and Elysianna. Selena hesitated then asked, "Is that your son?" When they laughingly stated that it was Selena frowned then shrugged, "He's growning up quite well." Evidently Fay grew at a different rate than humans did.

Their son, Elrysian bowed to each of them then laughingly led them in a wild dance with the other magical beings. That night Selena learnt that it was good to mourn for a time but then it was good to laugh once again with friends. She knew that Grandpa Hugh would have been happy to see her dancing and laughing as she lived her life.

Dora's next picture was not hung upon the wall but carefully warded within her trunk. When asked what she had done this year, she smiled mysteriously then softly said, "We danced in a magical Kingdom far, far away with a Prince." She may have developed a slight crush upon the Forest Fay Prince.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The previously discussed selection of gifts was owled to the Wizarding Houses and Families on March eighth that year compliments of the Lord and Heir of the House of Black. The fine parchment enclosed with the gift stated that the item had been discovered to belong to them and so it was being returned in an honourly manner.

Grimmauld Place was almost overrun with the owls dropping off the replies. Most stated 'if there is anything we could do to show our appreciation for the return of…' The four Blacks smirked at each other as stage one was a complete success.

They waited for a just over a month then went 'shopping' to be seen and approached. Selena continued wearing her heavy veil of mystery when they appeared in public but politely and silently greeted all those who approached them.

It was the catty gossiping purebloods that they used first as they were the ones who enjoyed causing pain and suffering. A sly comment would be heard, "Oh you poor dears, returning to England only to find Sirius and Bella in Azkaban. How truly awful you must feel to have Family locked away."

Selena would sigh with a bowed head but Arcturus or Cassi would lift a teary eye then softly state, "Oh yes it really is horrible and poor Sirius taken from us without even a trial. I suppose there is no hope that we will ever find out the truth of whether he is innocent or not. Thank you for you kindness towards our grieving Family. You have been so kind and welcoming."

The Blacks would then take their leave only to be approached by another one who would say the same or something similar only to be played upon in the same manner. Within a month the Society Matrons could speak of nothing else while the shopkeepers spread the rumour of the shocking injustice done to one of the purebloods.

Fear and concern grew within the hearts of many. After all if one of the mighty wealthy pureblooded Blacks had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial what did it mean for those less connected.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Another round of ninth year birthdays came to the four and went much the same as the previous year. Summer burst upon them with sunny hot days and icecream to cool their parched mouths. Summer slowly gave way to fall and the start of school once again.

The Society wives had gossiped to their husbands expressing their fears for their own children's safety. The husbands were nagged to the point of speaking to eachother about the situation until they remembered the gifts they had received, upon which they decided what better way to repay a debt than to give something which would cost them nothing. After all everyone **knew** Sirius Black was guilty. They laughed amongst themselves thinking that they were so very intelligent and sly never once thinking that they had all been maneuvered into this exact position by the House of Black and the Goblins.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On October twelfth Sirius Orion Black sat chained to a chair with the full court of the Wizengamot in attendance as he proclaimed his innocence under the influence of veritaserum.

The court was stunned into complete silence as the Wizengamot had no choice but to declare him innocent, dropped the charges against him then awarded him compensation in the form of hundreds of thousands of galleons for the Ministry's miscarriage of justice.

The only other thing left to do was retract the Order of Merlin given to Peter Pettigrew, who shockingly Sirius believed was a Death Eater and likely still alive. The next day the Aurors put up notices in all public buildings of a substantial award for the capture of Peter Pettigrew.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sirius was immediately taken to St. Mungo's private ward for his rehabilitation. He attempted to leave several times but was unable to as his window and door were magically altered to keep him inside.

Arcturus continued to visit him but now it was once a week on Mondays mornings. He also continued to visit Bella once a month in Azkaban, but there was nothing he could do for her other than bribe the guards to provide decent meals and small physical comforts such as clothing and bedding. It was a great comfort to him to discover, over time, that she seemed lucid most days he visited. Apparently the dreams Selena had left her with were working.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Two weeks after Sirius' trial Arcturus and Selena started to compile the books that were to be delivered to the members of the Wizengamot as appreciation for their willingness to see that justice was given to the House of Black. On the twenty-ninth of October the owls delivered the carefully boxed gifts.

The timing was crucial as it was just a few days before All Hallow's Eve and all the books were in regards to the history of the individual's House or Family.

From that day onwards the Blacks were firmly considered to support purebloods, the ancient Wizarding Rituals and Customs, the Wizengamot and woe betide anyone who threaten such an upstanding traditional House and Family.

Arcturus, Cassi and Selena smirked at each other then celebrated All Hallow's Eve and Day.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The end of November brought with it a rumbling in the Wizengamot. Soon it was known that a vote of no confidence would be cast upon the Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold. The incarceration of Sirius Black without a trial had backlashed to land at Bagnold's feet. The Wizengamot held off Bagnold's removal until the New Year but it was a foregone conclusion that the vote would be unanimous as they needed someone to cast the blame upon.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Christmas, Luna's and Missy's birthday were celebrated but two days later they had something else to be thankful for.

Selena had spent the twenty-eighth day of December at the Lovegoods with Luna. Pandora was at her desk in the living room working on a difficult spell while the two girls were playing exploding snap. Suddenly Selena leapt to her feet shouting out 'No!' while her neon green eyes focused upon Pandora who had just cast a spell then screamed in terror as she realized her error.

Luna was frightened half to death watching her Mother and Selena bathed in magic. After the magic dispersed Luna raced forwards to catch her Mother as she fainted. Selena dropped down to the floor in sobs as a cold voice was heard in her mind. _A life will have to be paid for saving hers. It was her time._

Selena nodded her head then steeled her fear away, deep into her heart as she then crawled over to the woman who was as much a Mother to her as her own Mum. The two girls revived Pandora who held them both within her arms as she trembled in reaction to being so close to dying.

At that point Xeno rushed into the room to join them in hugs and thanksgiving as he had felt the magical incident from outside.

Two days later on the thirtieth, Xeno clutched at his warm robed chest while his arm tingled a warning. He had been enjoying his normal early morning walk in the woods near his house. No one heard his gasps for breath as he fell to his knees then looked up towards his home where his loved ones still slept. He whispered, "Gladly." then fell forwards to be gathered into the cold embrace of the brilliantly white snow while a peaceful smile froze upon his face.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The second week of 1990 ushered in the new Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and a shuffling here and there as employees were assigned to new positions within the Ministry of Magic, which happened when any new Minister was appointed.

Some appointments were an improvement while others were not as the case will always be. Lucius was especially pleased as he had 'helped' Fudge become minister and so had his ear. Unfortunately Fudge also listened to Dumbledore and was in awe of the manipulative bastard. Thankfully Lucius was a very patient man and so started his own campaign to eventually have Fudge only listen to his own words of wisdom.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Once again Arcturus, Cassiopeia and Selena stood upon the frozen hard ground in a Cemetery while the cold winds blew. Cassi was especially saddened as they lay to rest her brother, Pollux Black, that dreary early February afternoon.

Selena carefully took hold of her Grandmother's hand to give what little support she could. Silently she wondered if there really was a curse upon the Black Family as Regulus had half jokingly asked on that Halloween night.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Having had enough of the wet dreary cold winter that seemed like it never would end, Selena held Dora's seventeenth birthday in the grasslands of Peru within her stone Temple. Although it did rain briefly it was still warm enough and the girls enjoyed relaxing in the stone hot springs.

Luna was very quiet still grieving over the loss of her Father while Selena was dealing with the guilt that she had saved the one parent at the expense of the other. Eventually the two older girls shared their grief over the loss of their brothers which allowed Luna to speak of her Father's death. "He was smiling when Mum found him. Remember Selena? He looked quite peaceful if a little stiff."

While the two hugged Luna, she broke down finally crying out for her loss. It had been a huge worry to everyone that Luna hadn't shed any tears yet.

When Selena returned to Gringotts she had Griphook transfer a large sum of galleons into the Lovegood's vault. They were her Family and she would take care of them in every way possible. Pandora hadn't found out for a couple of weeks and after a battle of wills with Selena, she had hugged Selena then whispered her thanks.

It was difficult for Pandora to run their little newspaper, The Quibbler, which Xeno had loved writing and publishing. Slowly Pandora was changing it to be more than an odd amusing paper and into a historical account of amusing tales of when and how spells, charms and potions were invented. It was selling better than she had anticipated letting her now hope for a secure future.

Pandora had joined the girls for Dora's birthday trip and so had witnessed her daughter's grief but had turned away to let her grieve with her friends. She knew there would be future times when it would be just the two of them mourning together.

Dora did have a picture of the three of them but kept it in her trunk with the other one and had no words to give when asked how she had celebrated but just a sad small smile.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

It was almost the middle of April when Sirius was released from St. Mungo's.

Arcturus knew there was a problem when Sirius stepped throught the door of Grimmauld Place and stopped still to sniff intently while he frowned. Lord Black narrowed his eyes as Sirius looked around sniffed some more then shook his head.

Looking at his Grandfather, Sirius asked, "Did you retrieve anything from the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow? I swear I can smell Har…nevermind I think I need to lay down."

While Sirius went up to his old room, which he had abandoned when he was sixteen years old, Arcturus entered his study then called Kreacher. As he discussed the cleaning of the house and the warning that Selena would need to receive Cassi entered his study to close the drapes over the Black Family Tree.

Kreacher called for some additional Fay help clean the house while Missy left to warn her Mistress to hide her scent until the dog was put out. Selena laughed at Missy's sense of humour as they both knew that Sirius was a large black dog animagus. Boaxum had already taught Selena how to be stealthy with her body of which scent was only one way to be discovered.

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had followed his nose to the Family wing then proceeded to the Black Heir bedroom. He was shocked to see that instead of the normal scripted name plate there was instead a rattlesnake hissing at his approach. Slowly Sirius stepped back nice and slow, one foot at a time. He swallowed hard then carefully examined the snake which had solidified into a door knocker.

Testing his theory he stepped closer but abruptly stopped as the rattler came alive to hiss at him. Once again he backed up then shuddered before he almost ran to the safety of his room. Almost in complete shock a single thought ran through his mind. _How is it possible for Grandfather and Cousin Cassi or for that matter anyone to enter her room?_

His thoughts scattered away as he entered his old room then tears filled his eyes as he touched the pictures of his friends upon his walls. Slowly he removed the permament sticking charm so that he could put them away. It was much too difficult to look at them now. Within a few minutes all that remained upon his walls were pictures of motorcycles.

Sitting upon his bed he sneezed at the dust clouds his movements had caused. _Figures, bloody house elf wouldn't be caught dead cleaning the blood traitor's room._ Then he sneezed again. With a frustrated look and yawn Sirius tiredly called for Kreacher, who appeared immediately. Ordering the house elf to clean his room in a very tired but condescending manner Sirius was surprised when Kreacher glared at him for a moment then nodded his head.

Vaguely Sirius heard Kreacher mutter something about his Mistress and only for her honour but he ignored it to fall into the now clean bed. He was already asleep before Kreacher left.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Remus Lupin or Moony as Sirius called him arrived to visit Sirius on the Saturday but only after Sirius had assured him by owl that he was allowed to enter Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had been going stir crazy within the silent house as he was mostly ignored by Arcturus and Cassi except at mealtimes. At one point he had knocked on his Grandfather's Study but Cassi had arrived to state that Arcturus was unable to see him at that time.

He couldn't figure out why some rooms were locked against him but allowed him entrance at other times. It confused him further when he was refused entrance of a room that he had just seen Cassi enter.

His puzzlement increased as he had not seen or heard the Black Heir in the entire time he had been there. When he questioned Arcturus or Cassi about it one or the other would always calmly reply that Sirius was spending most of his time in his room and that the Black Heir was busy with lessons.

That was another thing that caused his curiousity to flare; it was always 'the Black Heir' never was her name spoken. When he asked what he should call the 'Black Heir' he was told 'the Black Heir' then received a look as if they questioned his sanity. It frustrated him immensely.

He finally managed to spy out her nameplate on her door but it was a single copperscript capital 'S'. He had only managed to see that because he had seen Arcturus and Cassi enter her room Friday night. The snake had flickered its tongue at them then solidified into a doorknocker which they used then opened the door.

The only thing he had heard was his Grandfather's voice softly enquiring, "Ready to be tucked in little one?" Then the door had closed leaving Sirius to stagger backwards until he hit the wall with his back. He had never known his Grandfather's voice could sound so warm and loving. It left an ache in his heart to know that it would never be directed at him.

The next day Sirius had the misfortune to enter the Drawing Room where his Mother's portrait hung. They had stared angrily at one another then without a word Sirius had fled the room. Walburga had huffed then sighed with disappointment.

When Moony arrived Sirius was so happy he dragged Remus to his bedroom where they could talk undisturbed. He shrugged off Remus' apologies for not believing he was innocent. He knew that even if Remus had believed in him it wouldn't have made any difference as a Werewolf's word meant nothing to the Wizarding World.

They talked throughout the day reaffirming their friendship during that long day spent alone together. Sirius periodically called Kreacher to supply them with food and drink, which Kreacher reluctantly but silently obeyed.

Just before Moony left Sirius looked at his friend then quietly stated, "I don't think I can stand to be here much longer, but I don't know where else to go."

Remus sighed, "You're always welcome to stay with me but it's mostly a leaky roof with holes in the walls."

With a completely sober face Sirius appreciatively replied, "I'd take that any day over this place."

Sirius walked Remus to the front door of Grimmauld Place then closed the door after they had each said goodbye. He jumped in shock when he turned around to see Arcturus standing behind him before the stairs.

Arcturus gave a small nod then stated, "Come to my Study tomorrow morning after breakfast, we need to talk." Without waiting for a reply Arcturus steadily walked up the stairs then disappeared back into his Study while Sirius nodded at his back.

With a frustrated sigh Sirius ran his hand through his hair. _The sooner I get out of here the better._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Monday Sirius and Remus left London by international portkey for an unplottable tropical Island. They weren't to return for almost six long enjoyable months.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Missy smiled as she lay exhausted upon her bed at Grimmauld Place on the first of June while Kreacher stood beside her proudly holding their new-born daughter. Selena sat in a small chair gazing at the tiny Home Fay while tears gathered in her eyes. She smiled in awe, "She's so beautiful. What will you name her?"

Kreacher cleared his throat, "Relina for Master Regulus and you, Shadow Mistress. If you don't mind that is."

Shaking her head Selena had to swallow the lump in her throat, "I'm deeply honoured as I'm sure Reg is as well."

Missy looked at Kreacher then tilted her head towards Selena. Taking the hint, Kreacher placed his daughter in Selena's arms. She panicked slightly then relaxed as the babe continued to sleep. Kissing Relina's brow Selena whispered a blessing for her life. Giving them a quick glance Selena asked, "When do you present her to Tyrellyn and Elysianna?"

It was Kreacher who answered, "In a fortnight, we would be honoured if you attended the ceremony."

Swiftly nodding her head Selena happily accepted then continued to hold Relina for the next half hour. Carefully she handed her back to Kreacher then left to give them some privacy with their little one.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Doug and Draco's tenth birthdays arrived following the same plans as last year. Selena ensured she was there for both of them to celebrate with her then she spent a couple of hours alone with Shisou and Hedwig.

She discovered that she missed Missy's unobtrusive presence in her daily routine. Another Home Fay, Kitty from the Potter Manor, was filling in but it just wasn't the same for Selena. Swallowing her silent sigh Selena counted off the weeks until Missy returned to her side.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Neville was sitting at the Dining table surrounded by his celebrating relatives at Longbottom Manor. He was slightly stunned and surprised as he recalled what had happened just an hour ago.

Apparently he wasn't a Squib, though the thought didn't make him happy or sad mostly he just felt numb. It had all started when he hadn't been able to get away from his Great-Uncle Algie, who was visiting this weekend. Neville had been shocked when his Uncle had grabbed him then hung him upside down outside of the second floor window of the music room.

When Neville's Grandmother had entered the room to ask if Uncle Algie wanted some lemon meringue pie, without thinking he had let go of Neville's ankles which resulted in Neville falling. Surprisingly Neville had bounced when he hit the lawn. Therefore everyone was celebrating while Neville, who had a headache, sat there very concerned because he didn't feel any differently than before.

Thoughts ran through his mind as he worried if he only had enough magic to bounce when falling. No other near death experience had resulted in his magic saving him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A few weeks later in the late afternoon a heavily veiled thin short female entered the Daily Prophet's office. Without saying anything the person walked through the room then sat in a chair across from the desk of Rita Skeeter.

Now normally Rita would be broadly smiling as she started planning how to extradite all of this person's secrets for her own use. Not this time though, no this time Rita found that she was bound to her chair and no one in the office looked at her or noticed that she was screaming for help.

Rita fell silent as she fearfully stared at the person before her. When she started at hearing a voice in her head she closed her eyes and shook her head violently. It did no good as she still heard the voice but this time it was tinged with amusement.

_Miss. Skeeter, please calm yourself. I have merely come to visit you for a little chat. No harm will come to you. Oh and don't bother changing into your animagus – that should be kept a secret for now._

Knowing that she was well and truly caught, Rita relaxed as much as possible in this situation, "What do you want?"

The female figure tilted her head as she stared at Rita. _You're smart, resourceful and you have no fear of exposing anyone. Those are very special characteristics which you have not used to the benefit of anyone but yourself. You interest me but more importantly I need you to improve your reputation so that no one could ever doubt any article you publish in the future. In other words you need to learn ethics and honour._

With a full sneer upon her face Rita spit out, "Why would I want to do that for? I only get paid for my stories as I write them – the more shocking the better they sell."

_Ah, mostly true I suppose but you have also gained powerful enemies. You are shunned from Society even though you are a Slytherin pureblood. Respect opens far more doors than fear._ Abruptly the veiled figure stood up then paused. _I wonder if you truly will change, but perhaps you need an incentive. I want to give you a story but with the reputation you have now no one would believe it. So if you want the story of a lifetime you need to prove I should give it to you. Have a good day Miss. Skeeter._

Rita watched the black cloaked and veiled figure leave without anyone stepping in her way throughout the busy office. Fear clouded her eyes then blessed relief as she could once again move. She shuddered then started as the Editor stopped by her desk.

He growled at her, "Got an article ready for print yet?"

Looking at the completed article on her desk she casually covered it with her arm as she shook her head then licked her lips to burst out with a single question before he left, "Did you see anyone sitting here, before me just a few minutes ago?"

The Editor frowned at her then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "No, why? Should there have been? Were you expecting someone and they didn't show? Got a new juicy scandal to write up?"

Swallowing the acid taste of fear she lowered her eyes even though she felt her face drain of all colour. "No, no of course there wasn't anyone here. Look I'm not feeling well today, I think I'll head on home so I'm not sick tomorrow." She pasted on the best reassuring smile she could manage until the Editor grunted his acknowledgment then walked away from her desk.

Swiftly she gathered her things together, cleared her desk and left the Daily Prophet. She knew it was useless to ask anyone else if they had seen the person at her desk as the Editor had been standing not two feet away the entire time the person had been there.

With her heart pounding in her chest Rita flooed home as her thoughts were far too chaotic for apparition. She sat upon her sofa in the dark with a bottle of firewhisky to sooth her rattled nerves. Drinking straight from the bottle she set up her notes quill and parchment. For the next four hours Rita drank, puzzled out who her visitor had been and what her decision should be.

Actually it didn't take her long to know exactly who her visitor had been – Heir Black obviously. What stopped her from setting her sights on her was the magical power she had just experienced. Rita had great instincts, she could tell a lie and a story just by looking at someone for a few minutes. Therefore Rita knew she'd be dead very quickly if she tried to cross the Black Heir, mostly likely her body would never be found.

Knowing she was at a cross-road she blearily read her parchments of notes, "It comes down to Allies. I can change enough to have her become my Ally. I've always strived for the most sensational story regardless of the truth. I made myself this reputation and if I want to change it – I will."

She walked into her bathroom to stare at her reflection. Startled at the change that had occurred to her face she didn't see the usual pinched twist to her lips and cruel shrewd eyes; instead she saw a partial smile on her relaxed lips and steady calm eyes. She gave a nod to her reflection then turned away without seeing the full pleasant smile form. Her decision was made – now she had to prove it.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Neville was looking forward to his birthday for once and while it had been the best one he had been given, he still would have rather spent it alone in the Greenhouses. Apparently his relatives were now expecting him to perform further magic since he had once already.

Looking at his Grandmother he saw her lips pinch together as the disappointment grew in her eyes at his further lack of noticeable magic. With resignation in his heart he counted down the minutes until she gave her usual statement regarding his inadequacy then finally left him alone.

Ten minutes later he escaped to the Greenhouses to celebrate his birthday in his own way.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Malfoys came to Grimmauld Place to give Selena her present. They had caught the Black's completely unaware resulting in Selena shadow travelling to her bedroom in order not to be seen.

Arcturus had hastily called for Kreacher then thrust Relina into her Father's arms as Arcturus had finally held her for the first time today. Turning back towards his guests Arcturus was thankful that Relina had been completely covered in a blanket ensuring her Home Fay features had not been seen by the Malfoys.

Draco was very curious as he had never seen an adult holding a baby before, in fact he'd never really seen a baby either. "Was that a baby?"

Inviting his guests to sit Arcturus calmed his nerves enough to answer, "Yes it was, but it was a Hom-House Elf baby just born a few days before your own birthday."

Draco's eyes widened then he frowned, "Why were you holding it? Is it different than a wizard's baby?"

Smiling in spite of the difficult spot he was in Arcturus shot an amused glance at Lucius and Narcissa then he answered, "I was holding her because I have never held a baby before and she belongs to my Heir's Personal House Elf. Yes, Relina is very different from a wizard's baby. She will grow very quickly. In a year she will be as if she were six years old. When House Elves are mature and properly taken care of they can live for hundreds of years – far longer than most wizards do."

He watched Draco puzzle things out then asked if there were more House Elves than wizards and if so why did they serve them. Arcturus paused wondering if Lucius or Narcissa wished to answer their son. When they didn't say anything he responded, "I believe there are less House Elves than wizards but it is difficult to say in regards to their population world-wide. Plus bonded House Elves cannot bond to another nor have a child without permission of the witch or wizard they are bonded with."

Pausing he glanced again at Draco's parents but seeing no help from them he resigned himself to answer Draco's difficult question. He decided on the truth as he had been told by Selena, perhaps all of the Malfoys would learn something important. All three were startled to hear that House Elves were once free Home Fay.

Selena entered at that point distracting Draco who lept to his feet and almost hugged her but at the last moment bowed instead. When she gave him her Black heir ringed hand to kiss, Draco's smile almost lit the room. Selena greeted Lucius and Narcissa with a polite curtsy then with a thought let Arcturus know she wished for Draco to meet Relina in the kitchen.

Arcturus gave a short nod then asked the Malfoys if Draco was excused to explore the house with Selena.

With a raised eyebrow Lucius gave his permission then drawled when the two children had left the room, "Silent communication with your Heir that must come in handy in all sorts of ways and places."

Giving them a wry grin Arcturus then smirked, "True, she is **very** talented in Occlumency **and** Legilimency as you have experienced." He then diverted the conversation to Fudge's dealings in the Ministry thus far.

Meanwhile Draco was wide-eyed as he visited the kitchens then sat in a chair to stare raptly at baby Relina in his arms. Carefully he looked up at Selena to give her his brightest smile as he whispered about how small she was and hardly weighed a thing.

The two were there for only twenty minutes when Relina woke up and started to cry. Draco was frightened until he saw Selena gather her up, pat her back and sway as she walked away to give Relina back to Missy to feed.

The two children walked through the house and although Selena didn't talk much Draco found he was having fun anyway. He found Selena's bedroom door with the cobra fascinating even though he had been scared half to death until it had solidified again.

After an hour they returned to the adults then the Malfoys returned home. Selena swiftly removed her veil then continued on with her interrupted lessons and birthday.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Dora entered her Seventh Year at Hogwarts that September but it was bittersweet for her as she realized that she would not be at Hogwarts when Selena and Luna attended.

The Blacks and Evans celebrated Petunia's thirty-third birthday with the usual quiet Dinner and presents.

Near the beginning of October an owl appeared for Arcturus Black regarding Sirius' return to London on the seventh of October. Thankfully there had been a few days advanced notice and so there was a flurry of activity and planning to prepare for his arrival.

Sirius met with Arcturus on the day of his arrival for just a few hours then left to stay with Remus at his place. The next day Arcturus let Selena know that Sirius and Remus were going to be travelling for a while.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

One Friday afternoon Selena sat reading the Daily Prophet while with Arcturus in his Study. Lifting her eyes to her Uncle's she pointed to an article, "She's improving. I think she'll be ready when we need her to be."

Swiftly reading the article Arcturus nodded his head, "Excellent. I think a little present is in order to reward and further encourage her to continue improving."

Laying aside the newspapers the two started the scheduled lesson for that day.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

All Hallow's Eve and Day arrived, were celebrated and then the days swiftly passed by until Sirius returned just a few days before Christmas. Although he stated he would be staying with Remus or finding his own place, it was decided that Selena would celebrate Christmas on the twenty-fourth again then spend the twenty-fifth with Luna and Pandora.

Dora surprised Andi and Ted by firmly stating that she too wanted to spend the twenty-fifth with Luna. Pandora was very thankful for the close friendships the girls had together otherwise this Christmas and birthday would have been absolutely miserable for them both.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

When Selena showed up for the one year anniversary of Xeno's death Pandora held her for a very long time then cried when Selena whispered, "He was the closest example I've ever seen to a good Husband."

The three witches visited the cemetery then sat before the lit fireplace in the living room to tell each other stories of Xeno and how very special he had been.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Blacks and Evans celebrated New Years Eve together at Grimmauld Place; Sirius did not drop in although he had for Christmas Day. They tried to cheer each other up but were only partially successful as they blessed the New Year.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After a week had gone by of January 1991 Arcturus owled Sirius to come visit him. They talked for a while then Arcturus gently urged Sirius to return to the Ministry to become an Auror once again. Seizing upon the idea of having a purpose in his life Sirius entered the Ministry the next day. Within the week he was scheduled to take the three months refresher training course which would start on February fourth.

Although Sirius was excited he was also feeling a bit lost, as if he was missing something just out of his reach that he couldn't see but knew was there waiting for him.

While he had been on the Island and travelling with Remus he spoke of how things were strange regarding the Black Heir and how his Family was the same and yet so very different.

Remus shrugged, "Padfoot people change over the years. Look, I'm not saying you're wrong about the Black Heir but you've got to look at it from your Grandfather's perspective. He lost most of his Family in one way or another to the war…that changes a person – I would know."

Sighing Sirius nodded his head then asked, "Have you heard anything about Harry?" He was shocked to see the bitter expression on Remus' face.

Getting up Remus started to pace then stopped as his shoulders slumped in defeat, "I tried, Merlin how I tried. Dumbledore refused to let me know where he was but only said that he was safe." Remus hit the wall with his fist. "I had to leave to get work anywhere I could. After a few years I gave up trying to find out where Harry was. I had begged McGonagall to tell me but you know her, loyal to the very last inch to Dumbledore. I even tried to get Hagrid drunk and trick him into telling me – can you believe it, the one and only time Hagrid keeps a secret is the most important one I desperately needed him to tell."

Sirius got up from the sofa then walked over to Remus to clasp his shoulder in sympathy and support. "I am so sorry Moony. You lost your entire pack when I stupidly handed over Harry then ran after Wormtail. Dumbledore knew how this would affect you and he did nothing to help me stay out of Azkaban, I owe my freedom to my Grandfather. So no, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore. I think Harry might be with Lily's sister Petunia in the Muggle world but I'm worried about what Dumbledore would do if we try to contact him there. I think we should wait; soon Harry will be eleven and then attending Hogwarts in September. Let's make some plans that Dumbledore can't stop."

The two eagerly fell back into the old routine of making plans, just like old times except for the haunting silence from a voice only they could hear in their minds.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A few weeks later Sirius and Remus quietly entered Grimmauld Place but then stopped suddenly in shock as they heard running feet and a young girl's voice, "I'll get you for that Kreacher, just you wait – one night Missy and I will dress you in pink flowered overalls, which you won't be able to remove for a month! Reg! Aunt Walburga! Where is he?"

Suddenly laughter filled the house as a triumphant yell is heard, "Got you Kreacher! That will teach you to – Oh no! No, no! Kreacher! I swear he is almost craftier than the – Ha! Got you again, that's three I win."

Adult laughter and clapping echoed down from the stairs as both Sirius and Remus were completely dumbfounded. Without thinking Remus at that point closed the front door which echoed in the house alerting everyone that someone had entered.

Suddenly silence rang in their ears as even the air seemed to catch its breath. Frowning at Remus, Sirius ran up the stairs but saw no one there. Swiftly he strode to his Grandfather's Study then threw open the door. Sirius was severely disappointment at only seeing Arcturus and Cassi quietly sitting there. Breathing a bit heavily Sirius demanded, "Where is she?!"

Calmly Arcturus gazed at his Grandson, "Who? Oh you mean my Heir. Changing I believe but then she is off for her training session then to her home for the day. Is there anything you would like Sirius?"

Frowning now in puzzlement Sirius asked, "I thought she lived here with you and Cousin Cassi, her Grandmother."

Arcturus waved his hand, "It's more of an amicable shared custody arrangement between us. Don't worry about it, its not important. Was there anything else?"

As every minute went by Sirius got he feeling that he either being delayed or being told to leave, "I think it is important that I meet her as she will one day be the Head of House Black."

Nodding his head Arcturus gave a small smile, "Yes, you're quite right. I suppose you don't remember meeting her in Azkaban. Perhaps one day you will meet her again when the timing is right. Now who is that behind you? Please introduce us."

There was steel within Arcturus' voice as he finished speaking which Sirius couldn't disobey but he had been blindsided with Arcturus words that he had already met the Black Heir. On automatic he introduced Remus to the two Blacks then waited impatiently for the correct protocol to be finished.

Although Sirius wanted to rage and demand to know the answers to his questions, he instead breathed deeply to calm down. He was smarter than this, there was no way Arcturus would tell him anything if he continued to act like a spoilt child.

When a pause in the conversation appeared Sirius calmly and politely asked, "Grandfather I don't remember meeting your Heir. This worries me. If you can tell me anything at all it would help." Sirius was shocked to see the softening of his Grandfather's eyes as they gazed into his own.

"Sirius don't worry, you don't need to be concerned. You will remember when the timing is right. I can tell you that she came with me a number of times. I have chosen for no one to view her for her safety, but I will tell you this; you saw her when you gave your pledge to her." He held up his hand, "I will say no more about my Heir. Now is that the only reason you came or do you have something else to discuss with me?"

Letting go of the topic of the Black Heir, Sirius instead told of his concerns about Harry and what he planned to do. Arcturus and Cassi agreed that it would be best to wait until September to meet Harry. They spoke of emancipation and of Sirius adopting Harry or at least having Harry live with him. This brought into the conversation the necessity of Sirius to be stable and able to look after the young boy.

It was a wonderful conversation for Sirius and Remus as they listened to the wise advice of the two older Blacks. They left in a happier mood than when they had arrived. Unfortunately the mood was quite tense for the two older Blacks in the Study.

Trying to be cheerful Cassi pointed out the obvious, "At least he is now directed towards what we want him to do and all on his own too. This is a relief for the next steps in the plan." She then sighed at seeing Arcturus' soured face. "Arcturus, you've done a good thing today by telling him as much as you did. I think he is getting jealous and frustrated. It is normal for him to react this way."

Arcturus rose from his chair to pace, "She doesn't want to meet him. She barely trusts him and that is only because of his pledge. **He** was the one who gave her to a stranger who in turn gave her to her Mother's killer then she was sent to hell for four years when it was **his** responsibility to keep her safe. She should have been here from the beginning!"

Wearily Cassi nodded her head, "Agreed, but you need to forgive him. No, listen to me now. Selena has forgiven him but she doesn't want to meet him until it is safe to do so. I understand this and I've reluctantly agreed to it. Arcturus, can you not see how important it is for him to 'find Harry'? He is going to be devastated when he arrives at Hogwarts and there is no Harry to be found. It just might destroy him."

Rising from the sofa Cassi approached Arcturus then laid her hand on his arm as she softly spoke with a gentle pleading face, "Think carefully about this, he is trying to do the right thing when he has had no Blacks to ever support him in the past. You know that is the truth. Did you not see how he approached you in a respectful manner? He was so pleased when you treated him and his ideas as important enough to be heard. We need to acknowledge that he will feel betrayed by us and Selena. We need to prevent it."

She clasped his hands within hers, "You helped Selena to deal with her Father and the rage she felt towards him. Now you must protect Sirius from feeling that rage once again towards the Family of Black. I will support and help you but Sirius needs you to forgive and love him. We need to tell Selena of the consequences of her decision, she is still a child. There is still time, just think about it."

Cassi gave his hands a final squeeze then left him alone to think over their course of future plans. With a sigh Arcturus opened the drapes covering the Black Family Tree then his eyes searched out first Selena and then Sirius before moving on to the three Black sisters. He gave another sigh. _So much damage had been done to and by these two generations of Blacks._

His eyes caught sight of the newest section which had branched out and he smiled involuntarily at reading Marius' name along with his children and grandchildren. _There is hope in change._

In a much better frame of mind Arcturus turned away to sit at his desk and plot.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A few days later on the Monday, Sirius started his Auror training while the next day Arcturus had a conversation with Selena.

Surprisingly it had been relatively easy to point out to Selena the potential harm in deceiving Sirius. Selena understood exactly how powerful the rage of being used and abused felt like but she still didn't want to tell Sirius she had been Harry until after he confronted Dumbledore about it.

While Arcturus was pleased to see how Selena was able to hold her own against him, he was also frustrated that she didn't just obey him. He shook his head and chuckled at the difficulties of raising a strong-willed intelligent magically powerful child, knowing he wouldn't want to change anything about her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

For Dora's eighteenth birthday Selena had a very special surprise: a spa and shopping trip to Paris for the weekend. Thankfully Dora's birthday was on Sunday so Selena sent her a portkey which activated on Friday night. Cassi was their chaperon for the entire weekend and it ended with a large party at the Tonk's home late Sunday afternoon.

Dora returned to Hogwarts with a glowing smiling face, a few new pictures to place upon the wall and a ton of new dress robes and accessories. Thankfully Dora was in Hufflepuff so the jealousy was miminal.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The months flew past as Sirius joined the Blacks for Dinner at Grimmauld Place every second Friday night. Selena had morphed into her blonde blue-eyed disguise but continued to hide her 'Harry' scent.

Slowly over the next few weeks the two began to know each other but Selena was understandably very cautious. Arcturus finally took Sirius aside to let him know some of Selena's painful background regarding men. Sirius was devastated over what she had gone through and so revealed to her his animagus ability so that she would feel more comfortable around him.

Selena was so overcome with memories of the fun times she had had with Padfoot that she had burst into tears then hugged him when he had changed for the first time. He stayed Padfoot for the rest of the evening as Selena refused to let him leave her side. When it was bedtime Selena stared at him intently then told him to change back. She then led him by the hand to her bedroom and the python upon her door.

Swallowing nervously Sirius stated, "I thought it was a rattlesnake."

Shrugging Selena casually stated, "I've charmed it to change every three to six months or so. It's not fair to have them stuck on my door for a long time."

Sirius stared at her with bug-eyed astonishment, "You mean their real?!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh course their real, that's the point isn't it? They can hardly protect me if they weren't. Now hold out your hand and let her taste you. Oh don't be such a baby! She won't attack you since I'm here with you. Good boy, now you may come into my room in the future and tuck me in with Uncle and Grandmother."

With a fascinated and terrified expression Sirius did as he was told then sighed in relief as the python froze upon the door. Selena opened the door as she muttered under her breath, "No wonder you didn't get into Slytherin…cowardly lion."

When Sirius glared at her she just gave him her most innocent perfect little girl smile to which Sirius groaned in defeat, "Merlin the boys are going to be falling in droves when you get older." Selena only giggled in response.

From that point on the two grew closer and if Sirius was puzzled over her lack of scent he shrugged it off as a protective quirk and bought her a lightly scented perfume which she wore every day just for him.

Eventually Remus was invited to the dinners which were now every Friday night, and became a regular unless it was close to the full moon. Selena was far less stand-offish with him than she had been with Sirius. She had entered his mind while he was distracted and discovered the truth of his actions regarding her disappearance.

One Friday night after Dinner while Selena was dancing with Remus she softly stated, "You must come for Dinner on next Thursday since I won't see you on Friday."

He stumbled for a bit then corrected his footing as he fearfully whispered, "What do you mean?"

With her eyebrow arched Selena firmly stated, "Friday is too close to the full moon for you to attend Dinner so you must come see me on Thursday." Then her voice softened, "Moony don't be afraid we're Family. This changes nothing and yes the others know. Relax, let's finish our dance."

Tears glistened in Remus' eyes as he stared at the little girl who had so casually accepted him even to the point of trustingly placing her body within his arms to dance with. His eyes roved over everyone else within the room; Arcturus, Cassi, Doug, Luna and Sirius. They had all treated him as a normal wizard and not as a dark creature. He was finally accepted. He had Family and more importantly a pack, he was no longer alone.

For the first time since the death of James and Lily, Remus' wolf happily settled down into a deep peace.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sirius had completed his Auror training and although he had his own flat he mostly stayed at Grimmauld Place.

His relationship was better with his parent's portraits after his Mother, Walburga, had ordered him to attend her in the Portrait Hall. Grudgingly Sirius had complied then had emerged two hours later with red rimmed eyes to escape to his bedroom for the remainder of the night.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A few weeks later Sirius called for Kreacher as he was rushing about his room looking for a particular shirt he wanted to wear on his date.

When Kreacher appeared, still in his old House Elf appearance, he had a disguised Relina with him. "Yes Master Sirius?"

Turning Sirius spotted the little House Elf who looked about six years old, "A bit young don't you think Kreacher?"

Fully incensed Kreacher growled out, "She's my daughter!" With a loud Pop Kreacher disappeared taking Relina with him.

Shame filled Sirius as he abruptly sat down on his bed in shock. Just then Selena burst into his room, "What in Merlin's name did you say to Kreacher?! I swear Sirius if you are mean to him I will castrate you!"

Now any other time with any other little girl the situation would have been ridiculous but with the magical sparks flowing from Selena hitting Sirius and causing him to yelp, it was not funny in the least little bit to Sirius.

Hastily he begged, "Selena I need to apologize to Kreacher right away. I didn't know he had a kid and you know me, when I am surprised I just blurt out anything that comes to mind. I really am sorry. Merlin Kreacher's going to kill me…please Selena you've got to help me make this right." He gave her his best sad puppy-dog eyes that he was capable of.

Giving him the narrow-eyed stern look of utter disappointment Selena stated, "I think there is something you should know about me and it involves the Home Fay, but first you must vow to never reveal what I am about to tell you without my permission."

Hastily Sirius agreed then completely forgot about his shirt and the date he had been rushing around about as Selena told him the history of the House Elves and the curse she had unknowingly broke. Sirius felt like a little child once again being told magical stories before bedtime. Awe filled him as he saw Selena for the first time as more than a little sister and the Black Heir.

From that point on the Home Fay at Grimmauld Place abandoned their disguises unless anyone other than immediate Family entered the house.

A few days later after a lot of groveling to Kreacher, Sirius sat in Arcturus' Study asking questions about Selena. Arcturus sighed, "Sirius there are many things I am not at liberty to tell you. Just believe me when I say that only a very few know more than you do at this time. Continue to treat Selena as you have and the full truth will be revealed to you when Selena wishes it to be."

Sirius reluctantly left having to accept that he had to patiently wait for Selena to trust him further to find out more. He mischieviously chuckled. _Doesn't mean I can't find out more by other means._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

From that time on Sirius watched Selena, often unexpectedly appearing throughout the day. He discovered a pattern in her routine and wondered where she disappeared so often for her 'lessons'.

The first time he saw a Goblin bow to the heavily veiled Selena in Diagon Alley, alarm bells rang throughout his entire body.

He tested his theory by having a veiled Selena accompany him to Gingotts one day and received further proof of how she was respectfully feared by the Goblins. When he told the Goblin teller he wished to visit his vault, he watched in astonishment as the Goblin didn't reply but turned then bowed to Selena as if waiting for her to instruct him.

Amusement lurked in Selena's voice as she stated, "I'm sure a Goblin will take you to your vault Sirius. I'll just wait for you."

The Goblin teller rose from his bow, "As you wish." Then he motioned for another Goblin to escort Sirius to one of the cart rooms.

The last thing Sirius saw was the guards hastily ushering the wizards and witches from Gringotts as the rest of the Goblins gathered around Selena then respectfully bowed to her.

This was not exactly what Sirius had expected but it did let him know how the entire Goblin Nation viewed Selena.

When he returned from visiting his vault Sirius entered the startlingly empty bank hall only to be told by his surly Goblin to wait here. Suddenly Sirius was completely alone as the Goblin disappeared through an arched doorway.

Bewildered Sirius silently stood there for ten minutes before he heard the sound of a large group approaching him from the doorway through which the Goblin had gone through. His eyes widened as he heard them speaking in Gobbledegook as they entered. Selena was being escorted by all of the Goblin tellers and guards who had been in the hall earlier. With a final bow to Selena the Goblins returned to their duties while Selena and Sirius left Gringotts.

Looking at the little girl he was escorting Sirius growled, "Don't suppose you want to tell me what that was all about, do you?"

With a serene smile lacing her words Selena answered, "No, not at this time. It would be best if you didn't think on it. One day I will let you know, if you don't betray me."

He heard the steel in her voice within her final words and with no further recourse he acquienced to her order.

After that incident Sirius decided to not draw attention to her in public as Arcturus had been furious at him when he had heard about what had happened. Sirius had been icily informed that if he wished to have any further admittance to Grimmauld Place and contact with Selena, Sirius would need to protect her from any further attention.

Sirius had never seen Arcturus so angry in his entire life even with Selena standing beside him attempting to calm him down. In a soothing tone Selena stated, "He didn't kow Uncle and the Goblins didn't help with the situation either. It wasn't entirely his fault and I shouldn't have gone. It's done and there shouldn't be any consequences as I dealt with the wizards and witches before they left Gringotts." Selena put her arms around Arcturus. "No one will remember but us and we won't let this happen again."

With a final glare at Sirius, Arcturus allowed Selena to fully calm him down as he hugged her. Wisely Sirius held his tongue as he sat there feeling relieved and yet curious as to Selena's words of dealing with the humans. He pushed it from his mind as Selena arched her eyebrow at him, then he gasped in surprise as he realized that Selena had known what he had been thinking.

At that moment it crystalized for Sirius that Selena was an Occlumens and Legilimens – a very powerful one. Hastily he occluded his mind then watched in consternation as Selena all but laughed at his attempt. He flinched as he heard her voice within his mind. _Don't bother; it really is no deterent for me. Though if it makes you feel better go ahead. I will try to not read you in the future if it means that much to you._

Flushing as he remembered having several random racy thoughts about his dates throughout the day. He held his head in the palms of his hands and pictured himself as padfoot slinking down onto the floor in embarrassment. He heard her laughter and amusement in his mind as she jokingly agreed that he was a dog and she forgave him for today.

Feeling much better about everything he approached Arcturus to formally apologize for his error.

Finally calmed down Arcturus cuffed Sirius on the back of his head then formally accepted the apology.

Sirius was ginning as he cockily walked out of the room fully content that his Grandfather had lovingly forgiven him for being an idiot.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was in a bit of a delema regarding Doug and Draco's eleventh birthday. Doug was to spend twenty-four hours on a ley line while Draco wanted to spend more than an hour with the Black Heir.

Doug entered Selena's bedroom where she was sitting on her bed silently fretting. Shaking his head Doug laughed at his sister, "Why the frown sister? You need to chill and not worry so much. Look it's simple, you can just shadow travel to Malfoy Manor for a few hours. I'm not going to be jealous or anything. It's cool."

Arching her eyebrow at hearing slang from her brother Selena sniffed, "Muggle slang how disappointing to hear you uttering it." The two laughed together then Selena sobered. "Truly you won't be upset with me?"

Shaking his head Doug lightly punched Selena's shoulder, "Nah its cool. He's your friend and doesn't get to see you except once or twice a year. Man that must be hard on the kid and lonely too. He's got two other guy friends though right?"

Selena rolled her eyes, 'Yeah but their not as smart as him, more like body guards instead – his words not mine. It'll be nice to meet them on the train though." Once again she giggled, "I can't wait until Draco sees me. He is going to be so surprised."

She had confided in Doug about meeting Draco for the first time in Diagon Alley and then his almost unhealthy obsession of her. Doug had been glad that Draco was getting to know the real Selena by being penpals.

Standing up Doug hauled Selena to her feet, "Come on let's go spar in the back yard then help make a few potions with Mum and Aunt Andi."

They smilingly raced each other yelling and thundering down the stairs and into the back yard. By this time Selena was lethal in most every combat physically or magically possible due to Boaxum and Snipbue's teachings. She had taught Doug, Luna and her Mum most of what she physically knew but didn't let them know she had also been receiving training to become a magical assassin.

She had already entered their minds while they slept to prevent anyone from casting the Compulsion Curse upon them as she had also done to Arcturus, Cassi, Andi, Ted, Dora, Sirius, Remus and Pandora. Snipbue had performed the same to her at her insistence. She planned to do the same for the Malfoys as soon as she had the opportunity.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

When Selena had found out that Doug's magical core had not increased sufficiently for him to receive a letter to attend Hogwarts she had quietly escaped to her bedroom to cry in deep disappointment.

Doug had come to her then hugged her as he explained that he was actually happy about the results so that he didn't have to make that choice about his future. "I don't want to leave Mum alone either, so this works for everyone. Come on don't feel so bad about it. Sure we will miss each other but that is why I'm so glad that you can shadow travel – you can come home anytime you miss us or we miss you."

Feeling a bit better Selena cleaned up her wet face, "Ugh…must be the hormones kicking in." They laughed at each other.

Ever since their Mum had separately sat them down to explain the changes that would shortly be happening to their bodies over the next few years, the two of them had used 'hormones' as their excuse for anything they did emotionally. Petunia had just shaken her head at them as she attempted to hide her smile.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena did not attend Dora's graduation ceremony at Hogwarts but she did attend the graduation party that the Tonks held. Luna and Pandora also attended along with Arcturus, Cassi, Petunia and Doug. Sirius had been out of town for work.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

One Thursday near the end of June, Arcturus sat in his Study with Sirius. "Sirius I would like it if you would move back into Grimmauld Place permanently."

Frowning in puzzlement Sirius stared at the solemn eyes of his Grandfather. Feeling a shock go through his body Sirius cautiously asked, "What's going on? Of course I will if you want me to as I'm here most of the time anyways, but what is this all about?"

As Arcturus stayed silent dread welled up within Sirius until it froze his heart and stole his breath. "G-Grandfather?"

Unable to look at his Grandson, Arcturus looked down at his desk as he cleared his throat then huskily stated, "I'm sure it's nothing just the Healers trying to scare me into taking some potions claiming I'm ill and going to die. Same old folderol for someone of my age, just nonsense I'm sure. Why I've never felt better in my entire life. Scare mongerers the lot of them…but all the same I would feel better if you moved home for now. I suppose you could ask Remus to move in as well, give you a bit more company around the place."

Clearing his throat Sirius replied, "Of course I'm sure it's nothing to get all worked up about. I'll apparate to Remus' place and give him the invite. Good timing as I can give notice at my flat for these last few days of the month."

The two carefully did not look at each other until Sirius gave his Grandfather a one-armed hug then silently left the Study.

Sirius felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he snuffled a few times then he loudly cleared his throat as he dashed away his tears with his hand. He searched the house until he found Cassi, "Cassi? Grandfather just asked me to move back in permanently. What's wrong with his health?"

Patting the space beside her on the sofa she gave a little sigh then she explained what the Healers had told them last week.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Neville looked down at the parchment he had just received inviting him to Hogwarts while his Grandmother heaved a rather loud relieved sigh into the silent Breakfast room.

He quietly finished his breakfast barely listening to his Grandmother telling him how they would be going to Diagon Alley in the next few days to get all of his supplies, "Of course we won't be getting you a wand you can use your Father's wand instead. I do hope you appreciate the great honour I am giving you by allowing this Neville. Frank was a wonderful wizard and son…"

Tuning out her voice Neville tried to be happy at receiving anything that was his Father's but instead felt despondent instead. He just **knew** this was going to be another failure on his part to measure up to his Father in his Grandmother's eyes.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was very busy on her birthday even though she had no lessons anymore except at Gringotts. Immediately after breakfast she met with Arcturus in Ragnuk's office where she was emancipated and received two of her Ladyship rings.

Saying goodbye to the House Spirits was especially difficult for her as they had been with her providing friendship, wisdom and support for so many years.

Once again Selena would be tested but this time for the right to be the Head of the Potter, Peverell and Gaunt Houses. It had been decided that it would be best for Selena to only be known as the Black Heir at this time.

The Potter ring was a heavy thick silver band with the Potter crest sealed under a square diamond. Arcturus did the honours of performing the Ceremonial Vows of Selena accepting the Responsibilities of becoming Head of the Potter House and Family while placing the Potter ring upon her right hand ring finger.

With a pinch to take her blood then resizing to fit her finger, the silver ring magically turned crimson then morphed for a short time. Upon Selena's finger was a smaller delicate looking vine-etched silver band with the Potter crest sealed under a rose-tinted square diamond.

Ragnuk and Arcturus studied the ring then nodded in approval. Quickly Ragnuk called forth the various names he now knew would be combined for the Peverell/Gaunt/Slytherin ring. What none of them had expected was the green magical light that caused the closed ring box to glow when Ragnuk called forth the Gaunt Head of House ring. Finishing swiftly Ragnuk carefully opened the glowing box to reveal a golden ring with a black stone. Sealed underneath the stone was the Deathly Hallows symbol. The ring was clumsy and crude looking but the magical aura was hypnotically intense.

Suddenly Selena whipped her head around to stare at a dark shadow in the corner of the room. With the wave of its hand Ragnuk and Arcturus closed their eyes as if they had fallen asleep.

When Ragnuk and Arcturus opened their eyes they saw that the Deathly Hallows ring had disappeared from the box but that Selena was already wearing another ring on her middle right finger. They had no conscience knowledge that they were missing any time but felt as if they had just normally blinked their eyes.

Examining the ring they saw that it was also delicately proportioned to her hand with a burnished grey snake forming the band as it wrapped around a rectangular shaped brilliant emerald under which was the crimson triangle, silver circle and ebony line of the Deathly Hallows.

There was silence for a moment then Ragnuk revealed the Family name which he had hidden on Selena's Ancestry Ritual parchment. Arcturus and Selena were surprised but between the three of them figured out when it had happened.

With a final stop to select and then order Selena's custom made wand from Wesley Carminart in Carkitt Market the two returned to Grimmauld Place.

The rest of the day was spent with Family and friends celebrating Selena's eleventh birthday. The Malfoys made an appearance for a few hours in the early afternoon before Selena's official birthday party started. Selena decided that next year she would invite Draco to her real birthday party.

Cassi magically disguised Petunia so that Sirius and Remus wouldn't recognize her, just in case. It was also decided that no one would mention the names of Evans, Petunia or Dursley instead Petunia would be introduced as Anne Green.

Selena was coming to realize that she would be infinitely happier once Sirius and Remus knew the truth. Deception was hard to maintain around the ones you loved.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Two days after Selena's birthday Lucius met with Arcturus at Grimmauld Place. Lucius was shocked to find out that Arcturus was ill.

Gruffly Arcturus stated, "I feel fine right now, but my decline will be swift when it happens. What I need from you right now is to wrap your head around continuing our plans with another if I should not be able to. There are other things you are not aware of – a long term plan I wish to see come to fruition. Before I reveal that one I have to ask you to work with Sirius to see our enemies destroyed. Just think about it, he's not the same idiot you remember from his youth."

Clearly not pleased with the thought of working with Sirius, Lucius gave a reluctant nod. "I will think about it and it might be best if we meet before your demise."

Chuckling at Lucius' blunt words Arcturus continued, "I'll not die today I assure you, but yes I can arrange for you to meet with Sirius soon. For now I will introduce you to a very special Healer who has some interesting findings to share with you. Kreacher! Bring Healer Jaxom to my Study."

What followed next shook Lucius to the depths of his very prejudiced soul, he eventually left with a copy of Jaxom's findings to study further on his own.

After a few hours trying to find an error Lucius gave up then cursed his Father and every other ignorant witch and wizard who had ever taught him to believe that Squibs were to be killed and a stain upon the Family honour.

Narcissa found him later that night in his Study passed out from drinking firewhisky. She got him to drink a sober-up potion then put him to bed. Returning to the Study she frowned as she read the parchments and notes. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to understand what they were about and why Lucius had gotten drunk.

Tears filled her eyes as she recalled that only once had Lucius mentioned having had two younger siblings who had both turned out to be Squibs. She knew that Lucius had buried their bodies in the rose garden in the middle of the night without his parent's knowledge.

Often when Lucius was feeling particularly depressed or sad she would find him standing there before the only two white rose bushes in the garden. Their deaths and Lucius' fears were also the reason why they had only had one child.

Locking away the parchments Cissy returned to her husband while carrying a potion for the headache he would undoubtedly have in the morning.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Arcturus did meet with Sirius and Remus, knowing that Remus was the calmer of the two and would be able to help Sirius adjust far more quickly. When everyone was sitting down Arcturus started his revelations regarding Lucius' defection and the plans for Squibs to be integrated back into Wizarding Society. He also explained how Anne and Doug were technically Squibs.

Although Arcturus knew that Sirius was now disillusioned about Dumbledore, he couldn't yet reveal how Dumbledore was Selena's enemy or the Compulsion Curse.

As Arcturus had anticipated, Sirius refused to believe that the Dark Lord would be returning and that Lucius would turn against his Master. Finally Arcturus yelled at Sirius, "Sit down! Now Sirius and be quiet. Lucius has also given his pledge just as you have to Selena. Like you he does not remember it or what she looks like. Trust me Sirius, together Lucius, Selena and I were able to get you out of Azkaban."

Letting those words sink in for the two young men Arcturus then continued, "Lucius has a wife and son, who he dearly loves; he is in a powerful position as the Chairman of Hogwarts Governors and has the ear of Minister Fudge. He has worked hard to be ideally placed. If I should die before I wish to, I need you to be able to help Selena achieve the goals we have agreed to."

Remus gave Arcturus a steady stare, "You're not revealing everything but what you have revealed is the truth."

For the first time Arcturus looked weary and old. "Soon, you will know it all soon. Remus I must know if you will pledge to my Heir? Do you wish to be a Family Ally to the House of Black? If so you too will give your pledge to Selena but not remember it until she lets you."

The wolf inside Remus was howling in happiness but Remus was frowning but also feeling deeply honoured. "I need to think about this. I realize that Selena is very powerful magically – unheard of magical power. Something is still not making sense to me. It's like you are anticipating a war and Selena will lead us."

When Arcturus' face blanked and his body stiffened into rigidity Remus and Sirius gasped in shock.

Sirius softly said, "That's it isn't it. There is going to be another war. Voldemort is going to return and you don't trust Dumbledore. Hell, I don't trust Dumbledore and neither does Remus anymore." Unable to believe the conclusions he was coming to Sirius shook his head then laughed in disbelief, "That's it isn't it. The mighty dark House of Black wants to save the Wizarding World with an alliance with the House of Malfoy while a child leads us all."

Relaxing Arcturus allowed a small smile to form, "In more ways than one." Seeing their uncomprehending faces Arcturus called Kreacher to allow Healer Jaxom into his Study.

As with Lucius, Sirius and Remus were overwhelmed with the evidence before them. At the end of the conversation Remus gave a wolfy grin, "When can I give my pledge to Selena?"

Arcturus gave him a relieved smile, "This Friday."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On the tenth of August Selena, Petunia and Cassi went shopping in Diagon Alley and Carkitt Market for most of Selena's school supplies. They stopped in Scribbles for most of Selena's books and the extras she wanted then stopped by The Wand Shop to pick up Selena's wand.

Mr. Carminart just shook his head as he handed over the wand along with a wand holder for Selena's arm, "Most difficult wand I've ever made. It's also the best too. Well, go on and pick it up I want to see what happens though we may all die when you do so." Petunia and Cassi shared a surprised look at the mutterings they were hearing.

Confidently Selena picked up her wand. As soon as her fingers grasped the vine-etched hornbeam wood an icy cold wind flew around the room and dark green sparks flew forth to cascade down upon them while the building shook. Selena delightedly smiled but the three adults all heard a wailing cry that caused them to shiver in fright. Suddenly it all stopped as if it had never happened but each had to adjust their clothing and pat their windswept hair, except for Selena.

Giggling slightly Selena turned her neon green eyes, which were supposed to be blue due to her disguise, to her Mum and Grandmother, "Its name is Sephtis."

Wandmaker Carminart groaned, "Oh dear Merlin save us!"

Cassi hastily paid the man then ushered Selena from the shop.

They didn't go to Madam Malkin's for school robes but instead purchased a few from Twilfit &amp; Tatting's while Cassi frowned at the selection. Quietly she said, "Perhaps a trip to Paris next weekend for a better selection."

Shrugging Selena stated, "I still have my special robes that I most likely will continue to wear." She was speaking of the robes which she had received from her Guardian Angel, which still fit her perfectly even though she had grown quite a lot.

Hesitating slightly Cassi said diplomatically, "Those will be fine for special occasions but you will need other elegant but casual robes for the weekends. Plus your cloaks must have the House of Black Crest."

Selena smiled, "You know best Grandmother. I will place myself into your beautiful hands." The two adults laughed at Selena's compliance then ruefully shook their heads when she stated, "At least we don't have to shop for boots or shoes. I'm all set with Master Moonclaw's latest." Then she cheekily said, "I think I'll be taking my Warrior training outfit as well. Teacher Boaxum will be quite upset if I don't continue with my practice while I am away."

The three also stopped at Flourish &amp; Blotts for the few books that Mrs. Scamander hadn't had in Scribbles. Along their way they had also stopped here and there for Selena's potions kit as they wouldn't dream of picking up the standard one, which seemed like a child's toy to their more experienced eyes.

Their last stop was to pick up Selena's specially made trunk and have a brief visit with John Matthews at the Trunk Shop. Eventually they were finished and apparated back to Grimmauld Place, Selena shadow travelled of course.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Over the next three weeks Selena spent her time reading her textbooks and practicing wand movements, which she found incredibly boring but necessary for her bond with Sephtis to strengthen. She also spent as much time as possible with her Family as she knew she would be missing them dreadfully.

Doug was also going to a different school and was getting his own uniform ready. It had been quite a surprise though when their Mum had put an elite school brouchure on Doug's plate before supper one evening.

Completely in shock Doug had speechlessly gazed in awe at the brouchure then at his Mum.

Laughingly Petunia had cried out, "Surprise!"

Selena had been just as shocked, "Wow!" She met Doug's eyes and read that he was going to refuse before he could even find his voice.

Shaking his head Doug quietly said, "No Mum, I don't want to go. It's a dorm school and we don't want you here alone."

Petunia looked at her two children who were both ready to give up their schools for her. "Oh, you two wonderful children how proud I am of you both." She opened her arms to hug them both as they had rushed over to her.

Gently Petunia told the two of them that she would be fine. Doug's school allowed the students to return home every second or fourth weekend if they wished. She pointed out the athletic department which had launched the professional career of some well-known football players.

In the end Petunia softly stated, "This is not a discussion. I have made my decision and now I am telling you where you both will be going to school. Now I want to see happy faces because we are supposed to be celebrating tonight."

They did end up celebrating that night and Doug thanked his Mum for the surprise.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Also during those three weeks Arcturus, Remus, Sirius and Lucius met once a week to become a bit more comfortable around each other.

During one visit Sirius told them about a vague rumour that had heard. He told them to keep an ear out for anything to do with protecting Muggles from magical items. His sources had mentioned mandatory searches.

The four fell silent contemplating the repercussions if such a law was to pass. All pureblood Family homes had many dark items that could harm a person, magical or not. This seemed like a subtle way for someone to be able to enter any home they wished to at any time. It could also be a stepping stone to put anyone into Azkaban if they wished to by planting evidence. In fact it could undermine the entire Wizengamot and the Ministry.

Arcturus sighed, "A powerful leash to muzzle us all. This cannot become a law or we will not be able to fulfill our plans. Carefully find out what you can. We'll meet in another week. Oh and Remus I would like to hire you to look into the Wizarding laws that have been passed over the last two hundred years. I want to see if there is a pattern we've missed. Plus I want to overturn any that will stand in our way."

The four dispersed each with their own worries.

Lucius returned home with the renewed determination to go through his Manor. He had started many years ago but then had gotten busy with life and raising his son. Soon his son would be at Hogwarts leaving him with the time to finish his project, daunting though it was.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

All too soon it was the last day of August. Petunia and Missy were almost frazzled getting both children organized and trunks ready. Selena was to spend the evening at Grimmauld Place as Arcturus and Cassi would be taking her to King's Cross Station while Petunia took Doug to his school.

At one point Selena grabbed onto Doug's arms with both her hands then burst into tears while yelling, "It's the hormones!"

All four of them laughed thankful to relieve the tension this way instead of cross words and temper tantrums. They left their packing to have a cup of tea and relax for an hour.

In a calmer frame of mind they returned to their chores. Once everything was ready for travelling, Missy left the three alone for the few short hours left.

Selena had already said goodbye to Luna, Pandora, Dora and the Tonks. When it was time for her to leave home the poor girl clung to her Mum and brother as she cried. They in turn hugged her whispering comforting words as their own tears fell. With a deep breath and one last hug Selena shadow travelled to Grimmauld Place where she immediately sat on her Grandfather's lap, put her head on his shoulder and let him hold her for the next hour.

She was better after that and even managed to smile that evening, but she was constantly holding onto someone's hand. That evening she asked Sirius if he would change into Padfoot and sleep on her bed. When he received silent nods of approval from Arcturus and Cassi he immediately morphed into Padfoot then licked Selena's face, who cried out, "Yuck! Down Padfoot! Ugh don't do that again, it's gross."

Each of the adults knew it wasn't just that Selena would miss them which caused her to be so upset. It was also that she would soon be revealing her face to the Wizarding World. Only Arcturus and Cassi knew it was mostly because Selena would soon be alone to face her Mother's murderer.


	17. Chapter 17 - MOD

**Disclaimer: ;)**

**AN: We are finally here! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you really lifted my spirits.**

**By the way I logged onto Pottermore and using Selena's characteristics was sorted, this was the result.**

**Chapter Seventeen – M.O.D.**

The sun was shining when Selena woke up on September first. She lay in bed cuddled up to Padfoot, who was still sleeping. Easing out of bed she entered her bathroom, which she had magically altered a few years ago, and prepared for her day of travel. It was very important to start off today with a good first impression so she spent extra time styling her long blonde hair.

Walking back into her bedroom she noticed that Padfoot had left but hadn't made the bed. With an annoyed twitch of her lips she magicked the bedding to right itself then turned to her wardrobe. Her selection had already been made weeks ago so it was a simple matter for her to pull out her clothes and put them on.

With a sigh she locked her bedroom door, switched to her original hair and eye colour then turned to her full-length standing mirror to study her reflection.

Dark forest green robe from her Guardian Angel, check; black goblin ankle boots, check; Kagai and Kaiken, check and check; Shisou, check; wand holster and Sephtis, check and check; Stone from Guardian Angel, check.

Glancing at her left wrist she gave a half-smile half-sigh. It felt strange, like something was missing as she was not wearing her beaded monitoring bracelet. All three of them, including her Mum, had agreed that Doug and Selena were too old to wear them anymore especially in the wizarding world where everyone would know what it was. Instead Selena was wearing her Mexican shell bracelet that matched Luna and Dora's.

Reaching into her pocket Selena pulled out the ordinary looking small black stone, studied it for a moment and then carefully placed it back into her pocket with a sticking charm so it wouldn't fall out. At that moment Missy popped into her room to ensure she was ready for breakfast.

Changing her looks once again to blonde hair with blue eyes, Selena gave one last look at her room then with a small sigh she closed the door behind her as she entered the hallway. She was ready.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The gleaming black and red Hogwarts Express train was sitting on the tracks just as it had been when Selena had come to see Dora off so many years ago, only this time Arcturus and Cassi were here to send Selena to Hogwarts.

Suddenly a young girl with spiky pink hair was standing beside Cassi, "Wotcher Selena, I couldn't miss seeing you off your First Year, now could I?"

With a burst of laughter Selena stared at a mostly disguised younger looking Dora, "Only you would do something like this! Here I am trying to make the best impression of being a pureblood heir and you show up looking like that!" Still laughing, Selena, now with black hair and green eyes, hugged first Dora then her Uncle and Grandmother Goodbye. "I will owl you most likely tomorrow. I love you both so very much. Bye Dora thanks for coming."

Straightening her spine Selena turned around then briskly walked onto the train while her trunk floated behind her. They had arrived very early so Selena had her pick of compartments as no one else had arrived yet. Deciding that she would start as she intended to continue, she selected the first compartment after the Prefect's compartments.

With a wave of her hand she transfigured the door's frosted window to show the Black House Crest. This would be her personal compartment from now on. Admittedly she might cause some resentment from the older Slytherins but they would soon learn to accept her wishes.

Floating her trunk onto the floor she removed a small basket then charmed her trunk onto one of the storage racks above the bench seats. She sat down with the basket beside her then curiously looked around. As a frown formed on her face she muttered, "Not quite right for the Black Heir."

Swiftly she had Sephtis slide into her fingers from her wand holster. Waving her wand she enlarged the compartment then adjusted it. Soon the floor was white marble, walls dark oak, the seats black leather, the outer window frosted glass with an etching of the Black crest adorned with forest green velvet curtains and hanging from the ceiling a silver chandelier to cast warm light upon the room. With a final look around she nodded in satisfaction then sat down to visit with Shisou until Draco showed up.

It didn't take long until there was a knock on the door. Playing the Lady of the Manor, Selena called Missy. "Please find out who is at the door and if I need to greet them."

With a smirk Missy, in House Elf disguise, popped to the other side of the door, "Who wishes to disturb My Mistress?"

The Head Boy and Girl stared at Missy completely at a loss for words for a moment or two then the Head Boy shook his head, "We were just wondering who was in there since the door is locked."

Missy sniffed, "It is My Mistress' compartment. You may call her Heir Black. Is there any message you wish me to relay to her?"

Both flinched then hurriedly stated that they only wished her to pass on a message of welcoming Heir Black to Hogwarts. By this time other Prefects and students had shown up causing the corridor to become quite crowded. Missy gave a short nod, "Very well, I will inform my Mistress." She popped back into the compartment, silenced the room then shared an amusing laugh with Selena.

Meanwhile the rumours had flown like fiendfyre: The Black Heir was coming to Hogwarts and had her very own compartment in the Slytherin section. A few older Slytherins were annoyed and tried to open the door but it held fast no matter what spells they cast upon it. Eventually they gave up moving along in order to find a seat elsewhere.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived with Draco but did not come onto the train as Greg and Vince were well able to carry Draco's trunk. It didn't take long for Draco to hear the rumours or to find the compartment.

Before he could knock on the door Missy appeared, "Welcome Heir Malfoy, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe. My Mistress awaits you inside, you may enter." With a snap of her fingers the trunks disappeared along with Missy.

Draco had to clench his hands to stop their nervous shaking then he turned to Greg and Vince, "Don't embarrass me." He critically examined the two boys then nodded his approval before turning back to the door. With a deep breath which was noisily released he then opened the door and stepped inside.

Sitting on his right was a richly dressed girl with sticks holding together an intricate hairstyle of black hair while her calm green eyes watched him. Without meaning to Draco frowned at her in puzzlement, to which she raised an eyebrow. At that moment Vince closed the door startling Draco into composing his face, but his flush revealed that he was a bit embarrassed at having shown his confusion.

Stepping further into the compartment Draco bowed deeply then seeing her outstretched left hand, he took it and kissed the back while seeing the Black Heir ring upon her right index finger. Standing upright he examined the pretty face before him. "Heir Black, it is a pleasure to finally see your face."

Draco moved aside as he reluctantly let go of her hand to point out the two boys now beside him. "Heir Black please allow me introduce to you Gregory Goyle…and Vincent Crabbe. Gentlemen this is the Black Heir."

Selena was now smiling as she gave her left hand to each of the boys in turn then looked back at Draco, "It is a pleasure to see you face-to-face Draco. All of you please call me Selena and have a seat so we can become acquainted."

Each asked her to call them by their first names then looked around in surprise. They had glanced into other compartments but had seen nothing like this.

The boys sat down but Draco made sure that he was sitting beside Selena. He was staring at her so intently that Selena turned to face him, "Perhaps you would prefer to sit across from me instead Draco or have a picture. I'd hate for you to strain your neck or back."

As soon as Selena had said the word 'picture' Draco's eyes had widened in shock. "It **is** you! You were the girl in Diagon Alley that healed me! I can hardly believe that you're here and I've finally found you! I can't believe **you** are the Black Heir and we've been writing to each other."

"Well, technically I found you but it doesn't really matter I suppose. It is nice that you now know who I am though." Selena lifted her left hand to touch his face where he had gotten hurt. "It seemed such a shame to mar such a beautiful face." She dropped her hand back down to her lap.

Draco's breath hitched even while he blushed. "Thank you. I never did manage to thank you for what you did for me that day. Mother said it would have scarred."

She just gave him a faint smile then turned to the other boys, "Vince please tell me of your family and what you enjoy doing with your time."

While Vince hesitated Selena unintentionally saw memories from his life. Slowly Vince started to speak and after a few more prompts from Selena, he spoke steadily about his life and family. Draco even learnt a few things he hadn't known before.

When Selena turned to Greg he shook his head and gave a pleading look at Vince. With a sigh Vince stated, "Greg doesn't talk much cause he whistles when he tries. It usually hurts our ears so he rarely talks anymore."

Looking thoughtful Selena studied Greg then gently said, "Greg, why hasn't anyone taken you to a Healer to get your teeth fixed?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders but as Selena arched her eyebrow at him, he flushed then answered with a lisp, "Don't know."

Nodding her head Selena smiled, "Don't worry about it Greg, I still want you to tell me about yourself or you can write it down if you prefer."

Wide-eyed Greg nodded his head then indicated that he would write it down. Missy appeared with a quill, ink and parchment while Selena drew her wand to tap the wall under the window for a legless table to slide out. Both Draco and Vince stared in surprise at Selena's nonchalant performance of magic while Greg immediately started writing furiously.

Looking slightly uncomfortable for his friend, Vince softly said, "Greg's writing is not great but then neither is mine so…"

Selena gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it will be fine and if you both want to improve I can help you, if you'd like."

Giving her a hesitant nod Vince's face then broke out into a happy smile, "So we can trade then, you help us to write better and we'll be your bodyguards."

Pure amusement shone from Selena's eyes as she bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing. Calming down she gently said, "Vince, I don't **need** one bodyguard let alone two. How about we say that I'm just helping out my friends, okay?"

Vince shot a quick glance at Draco, who just shook his head slightly while rolling his eyes, then looked back at Selena with a puzzled look, "Okay but friends protect each other too."

By this time Greg had written as much as he had the patience for and pushed the parchment towards Selena, who had the table slide back into the wall after Missy took away the ink and quill. After she enquired if she could read it aloud, to which Greg nodded in agreement, Selena did so. It started a conversation amongst the four that even Greg gave brief answers to.

Shortly after there was a rattle of the doorknob then forceful banging rattled the door. All four were surprised at the rude behaviour but Selena waved her wand at the door unlocking it.

Abruptly bursting in was a bushy-haired eleven year old girl with large top front teeth, "You **do** know you're **not** allowed to lock the compartments don't you? The Prefects perform routine checks on **all** the compartments so none are allowed to be **locked**. It's against **the rules** don't you know. Anyways, Neville's lost his toad. Have you seen it?"

The girl looked around at the four silent students before her then sniffed as she saw how different this compartment was and how they were strangely dressed. "**This** isn't regulation for a compartment. How did **you** get this one? Why is this one different from the others? Are you **supposed** to be in here? I'm sure you're **not**. How did you lock the door? Was it magic? I've done magic – it always works for me."

She continued speaking in this way even as the boy behind her tried to get her to stop and come away.

Draco was livid at her rude behaviour but Selena merely put her hand on his arm then barely shook her head when he turned to her. Raising her hand palm outwards Selena waited until the girl closed her mouth with a snap. "Excuse me, would you please move aside. I do believe the boy behind you wishes to say something."

With a huff the girl turned to look at the boy who was miserably flushed and looking very uncomfortable. He stepped into the room and bowed to them, "Please forgive my manners and our rude entrance into your compartment. My name is Neville Longbottom and this is Hermione Granger. She was just trying to help me find my toad. I'm really sorry to interrupt you."

Giving him a sharp look Selena questioned, "Heir Presumptive Neville Longbottom, parents named Frank and Alice Longbottom?" At Neville's surprised nod Selena smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you. These are my friends, Mr. Vincent Crabbe…Mr. Gregory Goyle…and Heir Draco Malfoy."

The three boys nodded at Neville who nodded in return then Draco stood, "Please allow me to introduce to you Heir Selena Black."

Holding out her left hand Selena accepted Neville's bow and kiss then said, "Please call me Selena and I will call you Neville, yes?" Swallowing hard Neville once again flushed then nodded his agreement.

Selena stood then walked towards the door which forced Neville to move aside and Hermione to back out of the compartment. Flourishing her wand Selena firmly stated, "Accio Neville's toad." Swift as a blink her wand was gone then her hand caught the toad which was flying towards her.

Stepping back into the compartment Selena turned to look at the astonished offensive girl. In a soft voice Selena calmly said, "Thank you for attempting to help Neville, perhaps next time you could simply ask a Prefect to summon it instead of interrupting everyone. Excuse us." Sliding the door shut she magically locked it, leaving the girl in the corridor and Neville inside the compartment.

Smiling reassuringly at Neville, who was stuttering as he thanked her, Selena nodded while she gestured towards Draco, "Please have a seat Neville. Now what are we going to do about this toad?" Returning to her seat Selena frowned while looking at the toad. "Neville, why do you have a toad? Is it an ingredient for your potions?" Seeing Neville blush a deeper red Selena sighed, "Don't be concerned Neville, just tell us."

Haltingly Neville miserably explained that it had been a last minute gift from his Great-Uncle Algie. While the other boys looked at him in horror Selena thoughtfully nodded her head, "I see, well it's not like it could become your familiar. I don't think anyone would **want** one for that purpose either; they're not very intelligent or useful. Neville, would you mind terribly if we let this toad stay in the Greenhouses at Hogwarts? It would be better for your reputation to not be known as the only student with a pet toad."

~_Or I could eat it~_ Shisou murmured into her mind.

Amused but trying to keep a straight compassionate face Selena thought back, ~_Right_ _now is not the best time for my new friends to meet my Black Mamba Familiar. Let them get used to me first please.~_

Shisou was amused at the terror he could cause but then grew quiet once more to listen.

Nodding his head Neville hesitantly stated, "I guess...that would be...okay, but I'm afraid most students already know." He gave a long-suffering sigh.

Winking at Neville, Selena gave him a sly smile, "We'll just have to make sure everyone knows that it is a present to Professor Sprout for her greenhouses tomorrow morning at breakfast. Perhaps it was from your Grandmother or Great-Uncle?"

A bright smile lit Neville's face, "Th-thanks, that's a great idea!"

Selena called Missy to take the toad to a safe place until tomorrow morning. Neville was a bit startled at Missy's sudden appearance into the compartment.

The five talked for a bit then Selena had the table slide out while she lifted her basket. "How about we have a bit of tea now? Its past Lunch time and Breakfast was quite a long time ago." Suddenly a white linen tablecloth, fine china, crystal and silverware appeared upon the table with a place setting before each person. Carefully Selena lifted out each item of food and drink from the basket until she examined the table then announced with a smile, "That's everything I think."

She placed the basket upon the floor then sitting down placed her napkin upon her lap. Her lips twitched to see the stunned expressions upon the boys' faces. Softly she ordered, "Enjoy."

They each served themselves then passed the dishes around. Using their best manners they ate and conversed while filling their empty stomachs. When they were finished Missy appeared to remove the food and dishes then popped away immediately.

After their meal they played games then the conversation turned to the Houses of Hogwarts.

"I **have** to get into Gryffindor. My Grandmother will expect it of me; my Father was in Gryffindor." Neville looked sadly depressed.

Looking at the other boys Selena stated, "I think it's safe to assume the rest of us will be in Slytherin. I hope that doesn't make a difference to you Neville."

Swiftly shaking his head Neville emphatically stated, "You've been nice and helpful to me, not many people are. At least my Family isn't and I've never had friends before. I-I just want to go into Hufflepuff. I'm not smart or brave or ambitious. I just want to be happy, like I am when I'm alone in the greenhouses."

There was silence for a bit then Draco sighed, "I think we **all **understand Family expectations. If you really want to go into Hufflepuff then do it. If you go into Gryffindor...well, it will be difficult for you to be our friend; the other Gryffindors won't like it."

Firming his lips and taking on an obstinate mien Neville stated, "Then I **will **be in Hufflepuff. I don't want to lose your friendships." The four smiled at him and quickly reassured him that he was indeed their friend.

They speculated as to how they would be sorted and what Hogwarts would be like, though Selena was rather quiet. Draco, who had been there on holiday with his Godfather, told them quite a bit about the castle and grounds. He then warned them about his Godfather, "Professor Snape is really...strict because he has to be teaching potions and he's brilliant so he's not very patient. Everyone's already read 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and the Herbs and Fungi textbook right?"

Greg, Vince and Selena nodded but Neville turned white as he stuttered, "N-no...I haven't. B-but I did read 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'."

Draco bit his lip then gave a resigned sigh. "Look we've got time so I'll just have to tell you or...Greg pull down my trunk and get the potions textbook out...Thanks...You've at least made a few potions, know how to slice and grind ingredients right?" When Neville slowly shook his head, Draco bit back his frustration. "Okay basics then..."

Selena proudly watched Draco, with the occasional input from Vince and Greg, teach Neville as much as they could force him to remember in the time they had available. Thankfully Neville was already interested in Herbology so he knew quite a bit about plant potion ingredients.

All too soon, from Neville's viewpoint, it was time to change into their school robes. Selena stood up then slid open a hidden door revealing a bathroom while Neville stuttered that his trunk was in another compartment.

Selena shook her head, "No it's not. It's here with Greg and Vince's trunks." Neville turned to look up at the luggage rack and sure enough there was his trunk clearly showing his initials. Amused by the surprise on Neville's face Selena said, "I'll just change in here; knock on the door to let me know when it is safe to come back in."

All the boys nodded though Selena had already closed the door behind her. Her uniform was shrunk in her pocket so she didn't need to open her trunk and retrieve it.

Soon they pulled into Hogsmeade Station but Selena made them wait inside the compartment for two long minutes before she unlocked the compartment door.

Draco was smirking as he nodded his head then held out his elbow to act as her escort. He threw a smug look at the other three boys, "Timing is important for the correct impression one wishes others to have of you. We are purebloods and this is **our** world, we should be proud and show it."

Sharing an understanding smirk Selena and Draco led the way off of the train and onto the platform while all around them students stopped and stared at the procession.

A voice boomed out, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

Draco felt Selena's hand clench his arm briefly but when he quickly glanced at her face it was still perfectly composed in a haughty mask. He filed the information away to ask about later as they strode forwards.

Maybe it was their haughty mien or perhaps the way they walked, it could have been the cold look in their eyes or even the other students unconsciously giving way to the powerful magical aura, but for whatever reason the students fell silent as they hastily moved out of the way of Selena and her companions.

As they moved from the platform to the dirt path leading down to the Black Lake, murmurs rose to question the identity of the five. Speculation rose to a fevered pitch as some confirmed or denied the five First Years' identities. Slowly the students climbed into the horse-less carriages to return to Hogwarts once again.

Meanwhile Rubeus Hagrid was telling the First Years to enter four to a boat. Neville hesitated then said, "I'll find another boat."

Selena gave him a sad smile, "Sorry Neville..." She paused then firmly stated, "I'll meet you a few minutes after breakfast starts with your toad ready to be presented."

Giving her and the other boys a relieved smile Neville moved away to enter another boat which only had three children in it.

Draco helped Selena into a boat then sat beside her while Greg and Vince sat opposite them. Soon they moved forward across the moonlit water, enjoyed the unique view of Hogwarts and then disembarked under the Castle at the boat dock.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Professor Minerva McGonagall stared at the parchment of names she held in her hand. Hannah Abbott had already given her the Sorting Hat and moved to the Hufflepuff Table where she had been sorted. In a strained voice Minerva called, "Selena Black?" Her voice had inflected a question at the end as if she was questioning the very existence of a Black once again entering Hogwarts.

In shock she watched as a pretty girl with a slight smile on her lips glided up to the stool Minerva stood beside. Once the girl was sitting on the stool Minerva hesitated slightly before she gently and carefully lowered the Sorting Hat onto the girl's shiny black hair until even the green eyes were covered.

While the students murmured and gossiped, Minerva was bewildered from looking into those coolly amused eyes. Her lips tightened as she gave a stern talking to herself. _It matters not if the look in those eyes reminds me of Sirius Black, the hair of James Potter but tidy and the green eyes of Lily Evans. Somehow Hogwarts has obtained another Black...Merlin help us all!_

Within a minute the Sorting Hat bellowed out, "Slytherin!" to which the Slytherin students cheered rather more enthusiastically than normal.

Slipping off of the stool Selena composedly stood placed the hat on the stool then curtsied to it before carefully picking it up so that it lay upright in her arms. She handed the hat to Minerva, "Thank you Deputy Headmistress McGonagall."

Involuntarily nodding Minerva accepted the hat then watched the girl confidently glide over to the Slytherin table and sit on the far side so that she could watch the rest of the sorting. Minerva's eyes were not the only ones watching the little girl, even the Headmaster and other Professors had watched her with silent fascination.

Continuing on Minerva called the next name, "Susan Bones."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Taking the Sorting Hat from Blaise Zabini, the last student to be sorted, Minerva paused then frowned in concern looking about the Great Hall then down at her list again. With a gasp her wide eyes lifted to Albus Dumbledore who was pursing his lips thoughtfully.

From the Gryffindor table came a boy's jeering voice, "Thought you said you were Harry Potter's best friend. Well, where is he then? Not here for sorting is he? I bet you haven't even **met** him let alone are his best friend. What a liar!"

A young boy's voice yelled out, "I'm not lying!"

The first boy mockingly said, "Prove it! Where **is** Harry Potter?"

A few other Gryffindor First Years joined in for they had all heard the prat's monologue bragging about being Harry Potter's best friend and had grown heartily sick of it.

At that moment Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and gave his benediction for the food to appear and the students to enjoy the Welcoming Feast.

Minerva, who by this time had made her way to the High Table and was sitting with the other Professors, kept glancing at Albus while wondering why Harry Potter was not on her list and hadn't appeared. The First Year Student Acceptance List had made the rounds of the table for all to see that indeed Harry Potter's name was not written upon it.

Meanwhile Selena was sitting between Draco and a rather large girl called Millicent. Looking about the Great Hall Selena could just make out Neville sitting at the Hufflepuff table talking with the other First Years. _Good, the Sorting Hat kept its bargain._

Her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of a red face and matching hair of the boy who had bragged about his friendship with Harry. Sitting beside him was the bushy haired offensive girl. Selena averted her eyes to study the Ravenclaw table. She didn't know anyone there and idly wondered if there was anyone worthwhile to cultivate.

Draco leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "I'm really glad you're here Selena." They had finished eating and now Draco looked slightly nervous. Just as he opened his mouth to say something a large gaunt almost translucent ghost floated over to sit beside him all the while rattling the thick heavy chains bound upon his embroidered tunic.

The ghost, who appeared to have silver blood staining his ancient clothing, carefully looked at each student with his black eerie eyes then stared at Selena. In a hoarse whisper the ghost asked, "Heir Black I assume?"

Inclining her head with a respectful nod Selena softly answered, "Indeed Baron, it is a pleasure to meet you."

A wisp of a smile briefly showed upon the Baron's face then disappeared as his usual solemn look replace it, "My Lady, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts." He then cast one last chilling blank look at the other students at the table then left to wander the Great Hall.

Giving a slight smile to Draco, Selena whispered, "Don't think on it Draco."

Thoroughly confused and even frightened if he would but admit it, Draco resignedly nodded his head then watched in growing concern as Selena's face lost all expression while she stared at the High Table. He followed her blank gaze to look upon the frowning face of Headmaster Dumbledore.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was being escorted by Draco, who was following the Fifth Year Prefects along with the rest of the Slytherin First Years to their House. Her right hand was fisted around the stone in her pocket. Casting a glance over her shoulder she felt a compelling urge to be walking in another direction. Puzzling over the strange feeling she mentally shook it off after discussing it with Shisou and the Black House Spirits.

Sharing a smile with Draco, she continued walking while memories of her many discussions, with her other House Spirits, about Hogwarts came to mind. With a silent snort she realized that she most likely knew more about the school than even the Professors did.

Once they were in the Slytherin common room she got her first look at the man who **should** have been her Father, Professor Severus Snape. Hiding her roiling emotions behind a blank face, Selena watched his every move and listened to the inflection of his smooth quiet voice. It didn't matter what he was saying right now about House Rules and Study Groups, she'd review the memory later tonight before sleeping. No, what mattered is that she was within touching distance of the man her Mother had loved.

In that very instant Selena wanted to express her many conflicting feelings; throw herself into his arms, hug him, call him Father, give him Lily's letter, cry and lastly hit and yell at him for not coming to rescue her. She was almost trembling as she tried to control her body's reaction and her volatile emotions. Shisou spoke calmly to her mind while Selena became aware of Draco letting go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him so that their bodies touched.

Leaning against him she was able to relax as she slowed down her rapidly beating heart. She had been staring at the stone wall before her but now lifted her eyes to Draco's. She smiled to let him know that she was alright.

As Snape left the Seventh Year Prefects took over telling them where to find their dorms and how they would be escorted for the first week. Selena gave a goodnight wish to the three boys after agreeing to meet in the morning before breakfast then they split apart to take the stone staircases to their separate dorms.

As with the boys there were five First Year girls and so they were split unevenly. Pansy Parkinson insisted that she didn't want one roommate let alone two while Daphne and Tracey stated that they were best friends so wouldn't be split.

Selena turned to Millicent with a smile, "Well, it's up to you I suppose, which would you prefer one roommate or two?"

Looking startled Millicent then tentatively smiled back at Selena, "Oh, right...umm, I guess I can stay with Pansy if you don't mind."

Smiling at the uncomfortable girl Selena shook her head, "I don't mind having two roommates. I'm Selena by the way."

Before Millicent could say anything else Pansy huffed, "Well, I'm not going to stand here all night. Millicent move it, I want to get some sleep." She opened her dorm room and instantly started to talk about which bed she wanted and how the room was 'perfectly horrendous'.

Raising an eyebrow Selena softly questioned Millicent, "Are you really sure?"

With a near silent sigh of resignation Millicent shrugged, "I'm used to her, it'll be okay. Besides we're distantly related."

Chuckling slightly Selena teased, "So are we. My Great Grandmother was Violetta Black née Bulstrode."

Millicent's smile blossomed, which transformed her rather plain face, "Really? That's nice to know, most purebloods don't want anyone to know how I'm related to them. You're different but in a good way." She blushed then shyly looked at Selena.

Daphne and Tracey watched in disbelief as Selena effortlessly charmed the large girl out of her morose shell. They involuntarily smiled when Selena laughed softly and said to Millicent, "I think we are friends and Family too. Goodnight Millicent."

With a round of soft goodnights the three girls entered their dorm while Millicent entered hers with another near silent sigh.

Biting her lip Selena looked around the crowded room then gave a glance at the two girls beside her, "Please call me Selena and do you mind if I make a few changes to our dorm tomorrow? I promise if you don't like it I will switch it back."

Daphne and Tracey politely extended their first names for her to use and then tentatively agreed to any changes she made. Within an hour the girls were asleep, all except Selena. With Shisou wrapped around her neck and across her body in his normal strike position Selena stood in the shadows while wearing her original shadowy black robe, invisibility cloak and holding the stone in her left hand. Softly she hissed, "Show me...take me where you want me to go." Closing her eyes she shadow travelled to the unknown destination.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in a foul mood as he returned to his chambers late that night. Within an hour after the students had entered their House common rooms the staff had an emergency meeting. He had tried to reassure Minerva that it was all a misunderstanding, that Harry was perfectly fine.

Finally he had acceded that someone had to check out the Dursleys and so had ordered Hagrid to their house tomorrow morning. Minerva had protested but seeing that she was teaching tomorrow and Albus wouldn't let her go tonight, she had no choice but to accept his decisions.

Entering his bedroom Albus was about to remove his robe when he reached for his wand but couldn't find it, "Strange, where is my wand? Accio Albus' wand." The twinkle in his eyes disappeared when his old wand flew into his hand and not the wand he had taken from Gellert Grindelwald.

Slightly confused he called for a House Elf, who reluctantly answered, to search the castle for his wand. The House Elf refused, "House Elves not allowed touching wizard wands. No House Elf help." The elf popped away before Albus could order him in another way.

Furious over the perceived insubordination Albus returned to his office and searched thoroughly, when he found nothing he searched his robes and cloaks. Unable to find it anywhere he reluctantly retired to his bed and drank his highly potent dreamless sleep potion with the intent to begin the search again in the morning.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

A bit earlier, far away in a moonlit glade of the Forbidden Forest Selena stood still clutching the stone in her left hand while Shisou was on guard by her feet. Her voice whispered on the wind while her right hand was raised high and open to catch the thin piece of pale wood that flew into her hand.

Round about her magical creatures stood or crouched watching her while most still clutched a small piece of parchment with a single symbol upon it. Ragnuk glanced at Griphook while a feral smile revealed his sharp pointed teeth, "It's time." Nagnut nodded his head while the heavily cloaked Arcturus, Cassi, Petunia, Pandora and Luna stood quietly beside them.

As soon as Selena's hand closed around the Elder Wand a translucent spectrum of magic flashed outwards from her. As one those gathered around her kneeled down while a black shadowy winged form with red eyes knelt before the young girl who stared at it with cold neon green eyes. The figure's hollow voice caused them all to shiver in fear, "Mistress."

The girl, who was no longer covered by the cloak or holding the stone or wand, was wearing an elegant fitted robe of purest black with black embroidered runes upon the edges of the split flared heavy skirt while the long sleeves were cobwebs of black silk threads connected and overlaying the sweetheart bodice down to her hips and along the edges of the front left-legged split. Smooth knee-high black boots encased her lower legs and increased her height by four inches. She was at once Selena and yet not as they had known her to be.

Her voice rang out into the stillness of the night causing those who heard it to fear it more than they had the shadow kneeling before her. "Welcome Guardian Angel. Or should I now call you Death? Rise and speak with me."

Death rose to stand before its Mistress, "Mistress, please forgive me for not protecting you **after** you were found by the Dursleys."

"What do you mean Death?" Selena glanced at everyone still upon their knees and hastily called out, "Everyone rise up, come and rejoice the Deathly Hallows are combined and contained." Quietly she told Death they would talk later. For now she had to reaffirm that she was still the Selena who they knew and had met before.

Shisou slithered up her body to coil into his resting position with his head by her ear. He had grown over the years and was now about six feet long but would still grow longer over the coming years.

Arcturus walked up to Selena and gave her a bow, "Mistress of Death? Another title to the many you already have." His lips were twitching with suppressed mirth. "How was the train ride? Any new friends or news you wish to briefly share until I receive your anticipated letter?"

He watched as she hesitated then gave him her most innocent smile. His eyes narrowed, "You are still my Heir Selena even if you are the Mistress of Death. Now what is it? Quickly please you need to be back in your dorm in an hour, you have classes tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to protest then closed it and nodded in resignation. "Fine, I made friends with Greg, Vince, Neville and Millicent. I'm possible friends with Daphne and Tracey, who are best friends that I share a dorm with. Draco wants to become my boyfriend, he'll be writing you soon asking for permission and evidently he wants to marry me when we are older – much older I hope. Seeing Snape was difficult as I didn't realize that I was thinking of him as my true Father...I think that's all."

Cassi winked at Selena while Arcturus frowned before saying, "I see. Perhaps you will inform me in your letter as to your thoughts regarding marrying Heir Malfoy."

Giving him a brief nod she then hugged them all, whispered to Luna that she missed her, before swiftly moving away to greet others who were waiting to speak to her. She sent a greeting to Snipbue's mind and threw a small poisonous dart at Boaxum, who caught it, then swiftly flicked it back to her. It was as typical of them both as the warm hug from her Mum.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After the emergency staff meeting while returning to their chambers, Minerva approached Severus, "Severus please..."

His cold dark eyes were emotionless as he gazed at her, "What do you want from me Minerva? Albus has stated his course of action; it is none of my concern." He stopped walking to glare at her in exasperation, "I suppose you are going to pester me all the way to my chambers unless I speak with you."

Minerva normally would have given up at this point but then she saw Severus' eyes flicker to glance at the portraits then return to stare at her. Understanding dawned, "Of course I will Severus and tomorrow too if you don't speak with me immediately." As she had started to speak they had continued walking until they reached Severus' chambers.

Rolling his eyes and snarling he replied, "Fine but you won't like my answers any better than the first one."

They entered his chambers and while Severus sealed his room, Minerva glanced around. No portraits were to be found but it was a nice cosy room filled full of books. "No portraits or pictures Severus?"

Severus approached Minerva then began casting a dizzying array of spells and charms upon her. "There that should do it. Congratulations you are now free from the manipulative bastard's loyalty and monitoring charms. No, no portraits or pictures – I learnt that lesson early, my First Year I believe."

Gasping in surprise Minerva quickly grew incensed then forced her emotions to calm down in order to deal with the current situation. "I do believe I need to perform some housekeeping in my office and chambers. Severus I fear the worse. I **told** Albus that they were the worse Muggles. What can we do?"

At this point they were sitting on Severus' sofa. With a groan Severus shook his head then bent forward to clasp his head in his hands, "I've failed." Lifting his head he turned to look at Minerva as anger rose in him, "Where **is** Harry? What has happened to him? Tell me of that night."

Minerva told her story of that fateful night leaving a fifteen month old baby on the steps of a muggle house that cold November evening. They were silent as they berated themselves for the past and their actions.

With a startled look Severus blurted out, "The Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance in the Locked Tower."

Hope appeared in Minerva's eyes, "Yes! We can floo to my chambers; it's just a short walk from there. Plus I have the key."

"Portraits?" Severus gave her a soured look.

Shaking her head she answered, "No, not along **that** corridor. No one ever goes there except me once a year."

They swiftly made their way until they were standing before the large book. After a few minutes perusal Severus fell to his knees as his face turned grey, "No, I've failed...I swore I would protect her child."

Rapidly searching the book Minerva found the name Harry Potter, which had a line drawn through it with a single word written beside it – Deceased. She stumbled back as she clutched at her chest then fell onto a chair as bitter tears flowed down her face. Two sets of anguished eyes met then ashamedly darted away.

Eventually Severus composed himself, "Does Albus know? Is there any way for him to check the Book without you knowing?"

Unable to speak Minerva nodded then transfigured a quill and parchment before she cast a silent spell to see a list of who had looked at the Book over the last eleven years. Together the two watched as the quill listed them along with the date and time and then Albus Dumbledore – who had looked at the Book immediately after the Welcoming Feast.

In an emotionless voice Minerva stated, "He knows. He knows the truth and yet he deliberately lied to us. What is he planning while hiding something like this?"

Giving a sigh Severus shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know but I do know that he believes the Dark Lord will return." He frowned in further thought, "He was the one who decided where to place Harry correct?" Seeing her nod he intently asked, "Earlier you mentioned the muggle house and Albus mentioned the Dursleys, where do they live?"

Gasping Minerva uttered, "Yes, Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley. That's where we left him. Come Severus I will take us there immediately. I'm not waiting on Hagrid or the next lie from Albus."

They snuck back to Minerva's chambers where she swiftly added a black cloak while Severus waited for her. He took her through a secret exit from when he had been spying on the Dark Lord for Albus.

Minerva ruefully shook her head, "Merlin's sake, there are more ways in and out than there should safely be for a school full of mischievous children!"

Severus smirked, "This is only one of the ways I know – the least one I have taken."

Their mood quickly sobered and after a quick walk and apparition they sneaked into the house where Harry Potter should have been living. Looking at the fireplace mantel full of pictures Minerva pointed out the obvious, "They don't live here anymore."

Exiting the house Minerva and Severus swiftly left the muggle area. They walked for a time then apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

Listlessly Minerva followed Severus to his chambers where they sat drinking firewhisky. "He knows Harry is dead and yet the ruse continues. Do we tell the Aurors? I failed them all, I never checked on Harry after I left him there. I know we don't know how Harry died but still, Albus insisted that he'd be safe...the poor wee bairn." She choked and couldn't speak further.

Staring at his glass of firewhisky Severus softly said, "I failed him too. This happening and now the stone being here too, what is Albus thinking? He risks all of our lives in the games he plays." He stared at Minerva. "We need to tell Filius and Pomona what we found out, no one else though."

Nodding her agreement Minerva finished her drink then accepted the dreamless sleep potion from Severus while whispering her thanks. She flooed back to her chambers while Severus stayed awake turning over all the inadequate information he had in order to see if he could find any way to justify his continued existence.

Lifting his glass up into the air he said, "To revenge; may you burn in hell Albus, may people spit upon your grave and your name be stricken from the Halls of Hogwarts." Swiftly he tossed back the remainder of his whisky.

He went to bed where he tossed and turned throughout the rest of that long night as his own childhood and days of being a Death Eater fed him possible images of what Harry's life might have been like. It wasn't difficult to picture a grown up Petunia being nasty to Harry; he perfectly recalled her horrible words being screeched at Lily and him.

Unfortunately he couldn't take Dreamless Sleep as he had become addicted to it many years ago when he had first become a Death Eater. It had been excruciating weaning off of the potion and it could no longer give him the peace he desired. Instead he relived his past every night when he closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hogwarts 1-9-1

**Disclaimer: Yup still nothing, but that's okay. ;)**

**AN: New numbering system in the chapter titles from now on: Hogwarts School .Week**

**The Slytherin Rules and Secret are by etherian at s/8112436/1/Slytherin-House-Main-Rules-Motto. I did adjust them to fit my story.**

**The Slytherin class schedule is not canon although it has a few book canon elements applied to it. If we accept Rowling's interview (HP Lexicon) of 600 students as canon at Hogwarts, I have a lot more sympathy for Snape having to teach potions to approximately 430 students every week ****_if _****they had only ****_one class per week_**** for the mandatory five years, not including NEWT students. Otherwise on the low end of the scale with 40 students per year he'd teach 200 students every week within the same parameters. I won't even address the ridiculous idea of 1,000 students at Hogwarts with the same number of teachers. Okay rant done.**

**Chapter Eighteen – Hogwarts 1.9.1**

Tuesday morning, the first full day of school, found Selena impatiently waiting in the Slytherin common room for Draco, Greg and Vince to exit from their dorm. She gave a short polite nod to the portrait over the large fireplace but said nothing as a few other students were in the room.

Giving a sigh of impatience she walked up a few steps to the stone wall, which was the hidden password protected entrance. Beside the entrance was the Notice Board, which listed the current password 'Pureblood', Quidditch tryout and practice dates and times.

Beside the Notice Board was a silver plaque listing the Rules, idly she read them over.

1\. This House is your Family. Family stands together.

2\. Do not embarrass your House. Never get caught.

3\. Always be in control; walk away to plan your revenge. Be subtle.

4\. Disagreements with another Slytherin are not permitted outside the House. Refer to the First Rule.

5\. If you have an issue: Prefects are to be approached first then, if they deem it necessary, the Slytherin Head of House.

6\. **No one** is allowed to skip House meetings, which are almost always scheduled.

7\. Study time is **quiet** time and is mandatory. You will receive a parchment listing your study partners and yearly schedule. Any changes need the approval of the Slytherin Head of House.

8\. The common room does not belong to **you**. It belongs to everyone. Keep it tidy.

9\. The Hogwarts House Elves are not your servants. Keeping your dorm and the common room clean is your responsibility.

10\. Dorm inspections are once a month. These are **not** scheduled. You are forewarned.

11\. All meals are mandatory. No sweets after 8 pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to the Potions Master or the Hospital Wing once a week.

12\. Bedtimes: First Years – 9 pm; Second through Fourth Years – 10 pm; Fifth through Sixth Years – 11 pm; Seventh Years – Midnight

13\. Remember the Secret of Slytherin.

These are the rules every Slytherin is expected to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that you will be given further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts.

On another smaller silver plaque, underneath the Rules, was the following in beautiful copper script.

The Secret of Slytherin:

Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound,

Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background,

As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes

And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake.

Turning back to face the sunken large room Selena had a good look around. The overall picture of the room was green, black and silver; green lampshades, window hangings and chairs; black leather sofas, dark wooden cupboards, bookshelves and tables; silver lamps, fastenings for the hangings and picture frames. The rugs and tapestries were muted rich colours encouraging the dark but grand atmosphere.

Even with the fire lending light and heat the room was slightly cool. Selena thought it might have to do with being partially submerged under the cold Black Lake.

She had been surprised to hear the water moving against the dorm windows last night and so had investigated this morning. Sure enough the dark murky greenish-black water was on the other side of the glass windows. Somehow the lake didn't comfort her like the ocean had on her holidays to Mexico and Australia.

At that point the boys came up the stairs from their dorm and were surprised to see she was waiting for them. They greeted each other with polite good mornings then Selena stated, "We need to hurry a bit if I am to be on time to give Neville his toad."

As one they glanced at the prettily wrapped box she held in her hands. Draco enquired, "Is there somewhere else you wish to go this morning? We have lots of time to make it before breakfast even starts."

Secretively smiling Selena stated, "It's a surprise but we must hurry."

Draco and the boys good-naturedly shrugged then Draco escorted Selena from the common room while Greg and Vince followed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The four First Year Slytherins spotted Neville outside the noisy Great Hall. After a few whispered words of encouragement to Neville they entered the Hall then sat at their House Table.

Although Neville was nervous he saw the plan through and spoke loudly enough for those closest to hear him. When he sat down at the Hufflepuff Table he answered their questions of what he had given to Professor Sprout and explained that it was a gift from his Family.

Soon word got around and some who had looked down upon Neville changed their minds about pranking him.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard as the Great Hall doors flew open to reveal two well-dressed men striding towards the High Table. Fury was etched upon their faces and magic crackled in the air.

The entire student and staff were instantly silenced and froze upon hearing the black-haired man shout, "Where is my Godson, Albus Dumbledore? I demand that you produce Harry Potter immediately!"

"Now, now Sirius Black let's just take this to my office and all will be explained there." Albus stood up and walked around the table to gesture to the doors while his eyes twinkled. Murmured voices gossiped over the interruption of their morning meal.

Sirius' voice did not lessen in volume, "No, I will not! Either you produce my Godson immediately or I will take you to court for withholding him from me ever since I was freed from Azkaban. You have had no right to keep us apart."

Trying another tactic Albus calmly stated, "Unfortunately I cannot produce someone who is not here."

The two men turned white in shock then the other brown-haired man growled out, "What do you mean? Harry has to be here. You said he was safe. Are you telling us that you have not been keeping an eye on him all these years?"

With his eyes twinkling rapidly Albus attempted to soothe them, "I'm sure it is all just a misunderstanding and Harry will show up later this morning. I've sent Hagrid to bring him back to the Wizarding World. When they arrive I will advise you both, Sirius and Remus. Now if that is all gentlemen school has commenced once again and I will bid you a good day."

Albus turned back towards the High Table but Sirius' voice arrested his withdrawal from their presence. "Do you mean to tell me that you have sent **Rubeus Hagrid** into the **muggle world** in broad daylight? Are you mad?! Not only is he obviously not a normal looking or average man but he has no legal right to use magic! How can he find his way by muggle means, even if he is sober?! What if Harry is injured or...What about the International Statute of Secrecy? Are you insane?!"

Furious at someone attempting to judge him, Albus' face whitened in fury but before he could speak Minerva stood up then softly spoke, "Sirius, Remus please this does not help the situation. Please return later this afternoon or evening. I'm sure the Headmaster will have further information at that time."

The two men glared at Minerva but then reluctantly nodded before turning around and striding from Hogwarts. Completely overcome with the futility of their plan they utterly forgot that they had planned on visiting with Selena as well.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Headmaster Dumbledore returned to his office instead of the High Table. He was not in the mood to answer questions or to be judged by his staff. Slamming his office door closed he strode over to his Phoenix, Fawkes. "Find me my wand Fawkes and don't take all day either!"

Looking at Albus reproachfully Fawkes burst into flames then disappeared. When he returned hours later it was without the Elder Wand.

Albus heavily sat down onto his desk chair as his face whitened with shock then fear. If Fawkes couldn't retrieve the wand no one could. The Elder Wand was truly lost forever. One question he had was how was that possible? The other question was how could he defeat Voldemort without it?

It was not turning out to be a very good day for Albus Dumbledore and it would only get worse when Hagrid returned stating that the Dursleys had moved away years ago.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Selena was disappointed and knew she'd be more than just a little bored. It was a very good thing that her busy tutoring schedule had been reduced for the month of August, as it would have driven her completely batty to go from extremely busy to such reduced lesson times.

When she had received her lesson schedule at breakfast she had stared at in disbelief. Only one double Potions lesson for the entire week which was on Friday, one double History lesson with the remaining subjects having only two single lessons each!

Turning to Draco she whispered, "This **is** just for September, right? Surely our lessons will increase after that, won't they?" When he frowned in puzzlement and shook his head, she desperately asked, "What about any other pureblood lessons; dancing, etiquette, languages...music, politics...letter writing? Not that I don't already know all of that but please Draco this can't be our only lessons for the entire school year!"

Also slightly shocked at the lack of pureblood subjects Draco morosely shook his head, "It's an outrage, pure and simple. This is even less than my own training with my Father."

Looking at Draco with pleading serious eyes Selena was completely taken aback, "I'm going to go stark raving mad here." Draco slowly nodded his agreement as he'd be having his own difficulties as well.

At that moment their Head of House stopped behind them, "Is something the matter Miss. Black, the schedule too taxing for you?"

Hearing his snide voice mocking her, Selena turned to face Professor Snape while her face and eyes pleaded with him, "Not at all Sir, in actual fact I'm not used to so few lessons. Perhaps you could use an assistant to help with setting up for our lab work or menial preparation when you are brewing in the evenings?"

With resignation she watched Snape's eyes narrow and his lips curl upwards into a sneer while his voice caustically replied, "How very sure you are of your abilities. Do you, a First Year, think you could possibly assist a Master of Potions? You are far too conceited of your worth – just what one expects from a **Black**."

His eyes disdainfully looked into hers then his face slowly formed a frown, his eyes roved over her face returning once again to her green eyes. He stepped back from her as he blanked his face and drawled, "Be prepared for your first potions lesson, you will be tested to prove your boasting words." Turning away he strode out from the Great Hall as his black cloak billowed behind him.

About to lay into Selena for antagonizing his Godfather, Draco instead fell silent into bewilderment at seeing Selena gleefully smiling in triumph as she watched Snape stride away. _Oh, this doesn't look good, no, not at all._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The ten Slytherin First Years walked down the corridors following their two Sixth Year Prefects, Sylvia Melville and Cyril Meakin, to Transfiguration. With a few last minute instructions from the Prefects the Slytherins were left alone to enter the classroom and select which side they wished to sit on.

Although it was their first class of the day, it was actually the second hour of classes for all students as the Slytherin First Years had no class scheduled at nine. A swift discussion ensued regarding: ease to exit from the classroom; the cold draft from the windows in the winter or cool morning breeze in the warm months; and the distance from the board to write down notes. The Slytherins voted to sit at the back of the room close to the exit. It was always for the best to be able to keep an eye on your enemies **and** protect your back.

Selena glanced only once at the front of the room and gave a nod to the striped cat on Professor McGonagall's desk. Draco never left Selena's side and so they ended up partners sitting at a desk together. Amusement coloured her voice as she asked, "Am I to expect the same seating arrangements for all our classes?"

Leaning back in his chair Draco lifting an eyebrow while giving Selena a haughty look though his eyes were gleaming with mirth, he then drawled smugly, "Yes."

With a shrug of her shoulders Selena teased Draco, "That's fine with me, but you better not slow me down. Have you practiced **any** of the material in our textbooks?"

Continuing on with his haughty demeanour Draco replied, "Of course, it helps to strengthen the bond between my magic and my wand, and you?"

Fully smiling now Selena leaned closer to Draco then whispered in his ear, "All of it."

He gave an involuntary shiver then boldly took hold of her left hand to clasp with his right all the while staring into her eyes. "Good, I have as well."

Catching her breath Selena's eyes widened at Draco's open declaration of his intentions before the rest of the Slytherins. Her smile softened while she slightly blushed and fell silent. _Well. I didn't think he would move __**this**__ quickly. I know that he is determined to be my boyfriend but I thought we'd have a few years as friends first. I guess he didn't want to take any chances. Perhaps I better set the pace to our relationship. Do I really want to grow up and marry him? His letters have shown me who he is inside but I don't really know how he acts around others. I guess I'll soon find out._

It was now five minutes until class started and the Ravenclaws had already entered the classroom to sit at the remaining desks. Abruptly the cat leapt from her desk then transformed midair into Professor McGonagall standing before them. It was a very impressive feat of magic and the students murmured while clapping their hands in appreciation.

This appeased her ruffled feathers from her Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Transfiguration class an hour ago as several of her own lions had been late to class, thus embarrassing her. She gave a small rare smile to this class then started on her usual warning spiel before quickly continued on to explain the theory of transfiguration.

Surprised at seeing no hands being raised to ask questions she swiftly moved on to asking each student a specific transfiguration theory question. When all of the students, including the Slytherins had answered correctly she gave another rare smile of pleasure then handed out matchsticks, which they had to transfigure into a silver pointed needle.

She watched Black and Malfoy smirk at each other then count to three in a race to achieve the objective first. Watching carefully her eyes widened in surprise to see that Selena had won by mere seconds ahead of Malfoy. Walking over to them she gave five points each for completing the task first and second then inspected each needle. Nodding her approval to Malfoy she then carefully examined Black's needle as she could see a different shade between the lower and upper portion of the needle.

Almost gasping in surprise McGonagall saw that the needle had a tiny Black Crest upon the upper portion. Swiftly looking into Black's amused eyes McGonagall gathered herself together to state, "Very well done Miss. Black. Perhaps you and Mr. Malfoy would assist the other students if they so wish."

The two grinned and after a head nod to each other Selena stated, "We would be happy to Professor McGonagall. Thank you for the opportunity."

Feeling a little off centre but pleased nevertheless, Minerva merely nodded then walked away to inspect others who had also completely or partially transfigured their match. Keeping an eye on her two assistants she noticed that they turned to help their fellow Slytherins before the Ravenclaws, but that was to be expected.

What really surprised her was that Black had immediately turned to Crabbe and Goyle. The students round about them had shifted a little closer as they stopped to listen to Black quietly speak to the two boys. Intrigued McGonagall also stepped closer to listen as each of the students had closed their eyes.

Selena had softened her voice as she described an old woman rocking by her bright fire, lifting her needle to peer at the eye as she carefully threaded it. Everyone smiled as Selena continued to describe how the needle pierced the fabric weaving its thread behind it leaving neat tiny stitches.

With her voice still soft Selena asked if they could see and feel the hard smooth silver needle while still keeping their eyes closed. The students nodded while still faintly smiling and then Selena told them to open their eyes to see the needle instead of the match upon their desks, if they could it was now time to transfigure it.

Almost in synchronized movements the students cast the spell then chattered excitedly and thanked Black as all of their matches became needles. Draco proudly stood there watching Selena while Minerva McGonagall also stood there slightly astonished, terribly pleased and partially rueful in envy at not having Black as a Gryffindor. Stirring herself to inspect the latest batch of perfect needles she awarded a further ten points to Slytherin.

At that point McGonagall strode to the front of the room and quizzed the students as to the key points when transfiguring: precise wand movement and incantation, thoroughly understanding the resulting transformed item, concentration and magical power needed.

Before the end of class everyone had successfully transfigured their matchstick into a needle then back into its original form. McGonagall was very pleased with this class and therefore assigned no schoolwork but dismissed them a few minutes early for lunch.

Her eyebrows rose as she watched Malfoy flush slightly as he reached out and clasped hands with Black as they left class. She noted that Black had only smiled slightly but moved closer to Malfoy's side. _Starting a bit young there, but perhaps there is a marriage contract in place. If so, it is good that Malfoy has feelings for Black. Well, it's not any of my business...but I do wonder if Severus knows._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After lunch Daphne and Tracey stared in shock at their dorm. Backing out of the room they looked at the nameplates beside the door to confirm they were in the right dorm then re-entered the room once again.

Selena came up from behind them, "So what do you think?"

Tracey just shook her head while Daphne hesitantly asked, "Where are our beds?"

Looking into the room Selena giggled then gestured to a set of wooden doors on their right. "Through those doors, but did I select the correct style of desk for each of you?"

The two girls continued to look in awe at the room which had a fireplace, rugs, sofas, table, chairs, roll-top desks with matching chairs, bookshelves and cabinets. Everything was elegant with hints of green and silver, but the room didn't appear dark but rather welcoming instead. Absentmindedly the two girls nodded their heads.

As one they moved to fling open the bedroom doors then gasped in amazement at seeing the three four-poster beds with shelves in the headboards and gauzy opaque forest green bed curtains. Thick plush rugs were beside each bed which held fluffy pillows, a quilt embroidered with the Slytherin Crest and a magical lamp on one of the shelves. Two of the beds had a wand holster placed upon the pillows. Each of the three dressers had a matching wardrobe which also perfectly matched each of the beds, while their trunks were at the end of the footboards.

Tracey moved further into the room then exclaimed, "Daphne there's a window seat alcove with pillows and bookshelves! The windows are open! There's no water but a warm gentle breeze! Daphne you've got to see this!"

Daphne hesitated for just a moment as she cautiously looked at Selena then uncertainly walked over to Tracey then murmured, "It's just like mine at home." Turning swiftly back to Selena, Daphne almost accusingly said, "How did you know? How did you do this?"

Now feeling a bit uncertain Selena responded, "Well, I just...ummm...can you promise me you won't tell?" The girls both nodded then verbalized their promises.

"I have been practicing magic for a while now and I have a personal House Elf. So together we made the changes. It was mostly my House Elf though as I was in class this morning with you both. The truth is that the room was really crowded and I'm not used to that. I didn't like the door opening up to our beds either and there was no place to really do our schoolwork or write letters, except the common room or Library. We can change the scenery of the windows as often as you want and I was thinking a balcony would be nice maybe for weekend breakfasts..." She trailed off as the two girls continued to stare at her.

Suddenly Tracey rushed over and hugged her while she gushed, "I love it! Thank you for doing this for us. We're just shocked that's all. Daphne will snap out of it shortly. Now where is the bathroom...through this other door here?"

Biting her lip again Selena shot a swift glance at Daphne then slowly followed Tracey, "About the bathroom..." She was interrupted as Tracey gave a squeal of pure pleasure. "Yeah, I have a thing for spa-like bathrooms. It's kind of my specialty."

Tracey burst back out of the bathroom chattering away, "Daphne you will **love** it! A sunken bath almost as big as a pool, three dressing tables with mirrors and chairs, a separate toilet area, three sinks with a full wall mirror behind them and lots of counter space." She then grabbed Daphne's hand to pull her into the bathroom. "There's a shower room too and the towels are so soft and fluffy! But the floor, oh Merlin the floor is **warm** even if it is stone!"

The girls inspected everything, every drawer and basket which held soaps and their own favourite scented shampoos, conditioners and lotions. Their own items from home were artfully but conveniently displayed for ease of use. Soft lighting was on the walls by the bath but bright lights by the sinks and full length wall mirrors.

They ended up back in the entertainment/study area of their dorm sitting on the sofas fitting their wand holsters onto their arms. When Daphne was finished she stared at Selena until finally asking, "Who are you?"

Selena knew that she didn't want just a name but to know who Selena was to command advanced magic so easily. Giving a little sigh Selena could only shake her head, "For now you will know me as Heir Selena Black of the House of Black, hopefully your friend and roommate. I am a Witch just like you; I just have a larger than normal magical core which I have had, by necessity, to control from a very young age. Please just treat me the same as you would any other friend."

Shaking her head Daphne stated, "I have no other friend other than Tracey, who is almost like a sister to me. I think...I would like to get to know you better so that we could become friends."

Tracey nodded while looking serious, "It takes Daphne a really long time to make friends, why it took us two years to become friends and another year until she would admit we were best friends. Hang in there she just doesn't trust easily."

Giving Daphne a small smile Selena nodded her head, "Trust is earned but so easily destroyed."

An answering smile lit Daphne's face, "Yes that is very true, I'm glad you understand and don't take it personally." While Tracey rolled her eyes the two other girls reached a deeper understanding.

Leaning forward, Tracey eagerly asked, "So I noticed a goblet on the headboard shelf, what's it for and what else haven't you explained about our rooms?"

Laughing in delight Selena leaned forward then whispered, "Ever get thirsty in the middle of the night?" When Tracey and even Daphne nodded Selena raised her eyebrow until they both smirked in understanding. Selena crooked her finger until the two girls leaned further forward then she whispered, "The rest you will figure out on your own."

Tracey flopped backwards with a groan and a pout while Daphne laughed in delight as she sat properly upright on the sofa.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After lunch Draco continued to hold Selena's left hand as the Fifth Year Prefects, Damien Perriss and Gemma Farley, escorted the Slytherin First Years to History of Magic.

Damien motioned for the First Years to gather closer, "Listen up Firsties, History is dull. It's boring enough to make you fall asleep within ten minutes tops."

Gemma nodded her head while looking very serious, "You **have** to take History for the next five years before you can drop it. You will then have to write the OWLs and depending on the career you decide to pursue, you may need to take the last two years of History to complete your NEWTs."

Everyone's eyes switched back to Damien as he started to talk, "Professor Binns mostly just reads directly from the textbook – word for word, so...figure it out Firsties, how does a clever Slytherin achieve an 'O' in History?"

Swiftly Gemma shook her head as she smiled, "Don't tell us – show us. See you at Dinner Firsties." Gemma and Damien turned then quickly walked away to their own classes.

The ten Slytherins glanced at each other then sighed, it was once again time to examine the seating in History before the Ravenclaws showed up.

Professor Binns class was even worse than they had begun to fear. Almost everyone had fallen asleep at one point. In desperation, Draco turned to Selena, "Occlumency?" He smiled when she gave him a relieved smile and nodded in agreement.

Immediately after class the ten Slytherins groggily made their slow way to their common room, where they had an intense meeting about their History class. By this time they were finally awake enough to make suggestions.

A few of them approached the Second Year Slytherins asking if Binns had ever set an assignment to be marked. When the Second Years mockingly stated that Binns was a ghost, each Firstie felt very foolish.

They regrouped to finally think of what information they would need to know before they could make a plan and execute it. Deciding that they needed to achieve the same objective for each five years, they decided to get the notes from a Sixth Year or older student who had received an 'O' in History. A few others decided to research if there actually **were** any careers which would need the last two years while the remainder would find other supplementary textbooks in the Library and the correct spell needed to copy the notes for each of them.

Greg muttered, "If I didn't have to hear Binns droning voice I might be able to stay awake." Most of their group nodded in agreement then realized they would need to research that as well.

Tracey looked at her schedule, "Maybe Professor Flitwick would know a charm we can use so that we don't have to hear Binns and fall asleep."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course the Charms Professor would know of something, but we need to not phrase it **that** way."

Speaking up before a fight could start Draco quickly said, "Blaise why don't you handle asking Flitwick about it." Draco cast a small smile at Selena when he felt her hand squeeze his in appreciation for averting the potential squabble.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Looking sad and deeply concerned Albus sighed as he shrewdly examined Sirius and Remus who were in his office. He was disappointed to note that they didn't appear any less furious for his acting skills or after the passage of time since this morning, "Alas it seems that the Dursleys have moved. I will do everything in my power to find Harry, of that you can be assured. It pains me terribly that he is not here starting his First Year."

Clutching the arms of his chair Sirius bit out, "Were you or were you not monitoring Harry, while I was unable to?"

Nodding his head while giving Sirius a look of reproach Albus replied, "Of course, of course I was monitoring him. Why I had Arabella Figg living just a few doors down from Harry watching over the boy. She certainly never reported anything amiss."

In disbelief Remus huffed, "Arabella Figg, the Squib from the Order of Phoenix? Are you meaning **that** Arabella Figg who is as blind as a bat?"

When Albus frowned then reluctantly nodded Remus gaped at him, "Dear Merlin man not only was she partially blind but she never cared much for anything other than her cats! What would she know of watching over a baby or even a small boy? How would she be able to know what went on in the house if she couldn't enter it? She couldn't even use magic to make sure he was safe or help him if he needed it!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Albus, "Did you leave my Godson with Petunia, Lily's sister?"

Smiling and twinkling away Albus happily stated, "Where else would Harry stay but with his Mother's sister, his closest blood relatives. My dear boys, I assure you it was the best place for little Harry away from all the threats and adulations of our world. He was very well protected there."

Remus and Sirius shared an incredulous look then Remus spit out, "Petunia hated Lily and magic, in fact she detested it with every fibre of her being. You could not have chosen worse than if you had placed him with Death Eaters. I swear Albus if any harm has come to Harry through your actions I will..." He choked up as he felt his wolf stir in anger ready to shred apart the man before him with his bare hands.

Letting out a deep breath Sirius coldly stated, "If any harm has come to Harry I will personally see to it that you receive the full weight of the Wizarding Laws fall upon your head."

Albus calmly stated, "I stand by my decision – it was the best place for Harry. There are things you do not know. Lily sacrificed herself so that Harry might live. It was her love that saved him, protected him. He had to stay with his blood relatives for the blood wards to protect him."

"Ahh...but you cannot produce him and so we do not know if those blood wards actually worked, do we? I hope you will bring him to me soon or we will be fulfilling our promises." With that parting shot both Sirius and Remus abruptly left.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The house he had let Arabella Figg stay in had an old weathered 'for sale' sign out front. It was a disappointment to Albus but not entirely unexpected that she was no longer living there, even if he was puzzled as to who would be attempting to sell the house he had bought. The question was where was she and why hadn't she reported anything over the last five or so years.

At the beginning she had reported in every few days ranting on and on about some supposed neglect of Harry by his Aunt. When he had told her that there was to be some understandable adjustments to the household, she had huffed at him but finally left him in peace. He had checked his silver instruments in his office then had dismissed her worries as her being overly excited about her assignment.

Over time she had eventually only reported every four or so months until she had stopped entirely. He hadn't thought anything about it at the time but perhaps, in hind-sight, he should have.

Her last verbal report had been caustic, "I don't know why I bother reporting the truth to you. You never listen to me! Harry is thin; far too thin for all that he wears oversized clothes. His hair is long enough for him to look like a girl and the bruises! Two months ago his little face was bruised for weeks! But will you do anything?! No, not even when I told you he hadn't been outside in weeks! I had to beg for a cup of sugar to find out anything...Merlin's beard he was washing the kitchen floor with a toothbrush when I popped over and he is barely four years old! You disgust me Albus Dumbledore. Goodbye!"

With a sigh Albus thought that maybe he should have gone round to check out her reports but he hadn't had the time. Instead he relied more on his monitoring devices than on Arabella, for a woman would always be far too soft towards children, especially babies.

Turning away from the neglected house, he next called upon the Dursleys old home but received no further information. Instead he had been forced to obliviate Hagrid's and his own visit from their minds.

His lips pursed in frustration then his eyes lit up with a twinkle as he spied an older woman next door. With a little magic and persuasion he was able to gain entrance into her house. He sat upon her sofa drinking her tea as he coaxed her to share what she knew of the Dursleys and Arabella.

It was his turn to be unpleasantly surprised as he heard the tale of abuse, murder and death. First he heard of how Petunia had defended the little boy from the unnaturalness of his Uncle, then secondly of Petunia's self-defence and murder of her husband by her own hands.

With a sigh the lady stated, "It was just plain awful to see them carrying his little naked body out of the house with just a blanket for covering. He must have been dead or catatonic for all that anyone saw. Even Dudley had a large bruise on his face where his father had hit him. He was so distraught he could hardly speak when he ran over to my house early that morning. His poor mother had sent him so that he would be safe."

The old familiar feeling of guilt briefly touched the hardened heart of the Headmaster but then he dismissed it before asking about Arabella Figg.

There too was talk about death. Evidently Arabella had gone on holiday for a month then returned only to trip and fall inside her house. Unable to get help she eventually died where she fell. Albus swallowed in disgust thinking about her house full of cats.

Obliviating his visit from the lady's mind he returned to Hogwarts all the while making plans to keep the truth from Sirius and Remus. He'd have to be careful in his handling of Sirius, but he had removed Sirius before and he could do so again if he proved too problematic.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Severus and Minerva did have their meeting with Filius and Pomona Monday evening. When the truth was revealed the two were shocked then furious. The four debated about approaching Sirius and Remus with what they knew, which Severus did not agree with. It was decided that they would watch and wait for now to see how Albus planned to explain away Harry's continual absence.

It became routine for the four to ensure they were charm free every morning. Discreetly they removed the portraits from their chambers, offices and classrooms. Vials of memories were carefully duplicated and given to the other three – just in case.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sirius and Remus were slowly getting drunk on firewhisky in the Morning Room at Grimmauld Place. Both were completely devastated that Harry was not at Hogwarts. They had briefly spoken to Arcturus about what had happened that morning and of their afternoon meeting with Dumbledore. Arcturus' calm encouragement had helped steady them but it was now late evening; once again their fears and regrets had begun to plague them.

Remus was sprawled on the sofa deeply depressed while Sirius once again angrily paced the room. Blearily Remus gazed at his friend fearing he would either run out into the night or go insane, "Sirius, we will report him missing. We **will** find Harry."

Collapsing onto a chair Sirius groaned as he dropped his head into his hands, "It's my fault. I could have prevented it all."

Unable to tolerate hearing Sirius berate himself once again for letting Hagrid take Harry, Remus hastily spoke, "Sirius, we just need to find out where they moved to and then -"

"No, no! Before that – I never told you...I was so disgusted, betrayed, horrified...I couldn't believe what I had heard and yet I had to." Sirius turned red-rimmed eyes to briefly meet Remus' confused ones and then he averted his gaze to stare at the rug underneath his feet.

Huskily Sirius softly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know who I could trust and you were always gone. After what he said...my faith in friendship was broken." Sirius yelled loudly making Remus jump, "He was my friend! Closer even than my own brother – closer even than my own blood!" Pleadingly he asked, "How could he Remus? How could James..."

Completely baffled and unsure what Sirius was trying to say, Remus sat up to stare intently at Sirius, "What happened Padfoot? Tell me from the beginning." When he saw Sirius crying Remus grew cold deep down inside and desperately wished he wasn't going to hear what Sirius needed to tell him.

Collapsing onto a chair Sirius haltingly spoke of the night he had been drinking with James and all that they had said about Lily and Harry. "I was so overwhelmed. I thought maybe if he allowed me to 'have' her, he'd leave us alone one night then I'd have time to take her and Harry away. But I could tell he wouldn't have gone for that – he was too possessive of them. Then when he said he'd just obliviate her – how would I know where to find her? I couldn't let that happen to Harry – to lose his Mum and Dad."

Remus' stomach churned causing him to take steady shallow breaths to stop from vomiting.

Unable to stop speaking Sirius continued, "Every night and day, I'd randomly show up trying to find an opportunity to take them away. Always James was there or showed up shortly before I could even warn Lily. If he wasn't with them he was with me on 'Order' business. Merlin – I even planned how I'd take them to Snape. Get us all out of the country and hide somewhere safe. How ironic is that Moony? Lily would have been safer with our enemy, Snivellus the Death Eater. Oh Merlin Moony – Lily and Snape loved each other and James just...he...he stole her innocence and life."

Sirius gave a short sniffled laugh then sat back to rest his head on the chair back as the tears continued to fall from his closed eyes. "I failed and she's dead and Harry's gone all because I didn't have the guts to save them. Why didn't I just knock James out, tie him up and take them away? Why didn't I...somehow get them away...why did I wait so long – too bloody long."

Inhaling a shuddering breath Remus swallowed hard. He knew why Sirius hadn't told him at the time, he hadn't trusted him because **someone** was a spy and Dumbledore had kept Remus far away from his friends for long periods of time.

At that moment Arcturus walked into the room, pulled Sirius up into his arms and held him tightly as he softly said, "I'll bring Harry home to you Sirius. You've suffered long enough." He glanced at Remus, "You both have."

Getting shakily to his feet Remus joined them and took comfort from the confidence ringing in Arcturus' voice. Somehow the two men believed that Arcturus really could bring the missing boy back to them, even if logic said otherwise.

After a long moment they stepped back from each other then Arcturus softly ordered, "Get some rest." The two younger men nodded then exited the room leaving Arcturus to stare after them. _I'll need to tell Selena what I overheard and tell her when to come home, but not tonight._

In the hallway outside of Remus' bedroom, Sirius stared solemnly at Moony, "I need to talk to Snape. Apologize for almost killing him at school and for not saving Lily. I have to find Harry for Snape – so he has at least a part of Lily still."

Nodding his head, Remus agreed, "We'll take Harry to Snape. Make sure he can adopt Harry, even if he never lets us see Harry again. It's the only right thing to do."

They parted then, each to their own bedrooms to find what sleep they could while they strengthened their resolve to do right by Harry and Lily, even though it was ten years too late.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Early Tuesday morning Selena silently entered the bathroom, changed into her Warrior training outfit then shadow travelled to the Forbidden Forest for Shisou to find some food before shadow travelling to an unused classroom in the dungeons. After almost an hour of sweating Selena performed her stretching exercises, retrieved Shisou, shadow travelled back to her dorm's bathroom, undressed and then called Missy to take care of her soiled clothing.

It wasn't ideal but Selena would figure out a better routine as the next few weeks went by. Silently entering the shower stall, Selena mentally reviewed her classes for the day; one hour each of Herbology with Hufflepuffs then DADA with Ravenclaws, followed by lunch and then one hour of Astronomy with all the Firsties.

Shaking her head at all the free time after her last class, Selena gave a sigh then tilted her head back to let the water rinse the soap from her body. _Maybe I should exercise in the afternoons...I just don't want to be interrupted and taking a shower in the afternoon might draw attention. With all this free time, maybe I could visit Mum or Uncle and Grandmother. Oh and I still have to speak with Death and go to all the places the House Spirits wanted me to. I hope Draco isn't going to monopolize all my spare time._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Just before the girls left their dorm that morning Selena casually asked, "Any special requests on what our dorm password should be or would you prefer a different safety feature?"

Tracey groaned, "Oh please not another password! I can't believe our House password changes every two weeks."

Both girls were puzzled when Selena gave them a wicked smile, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind something a bit...unconventional. Just don't be too alarmed when you come back and see my special security measures. I will key you both in, so don't worry about not getting in."

The best friends nodded but were now more than a little concerned.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After breakfast Draco and Selena quietly abducted Neville to walk with them to Herbology while casually introducing him to the rest of the Slytherins as they walked. They selected the tables they wanted in the first greenhouse, making sure that Neville partnered with Draco while Selena asked Millicent to join them.

When the Hufflepuffs arrived they were surprised to see Neville laughing with the Slytherins. So far the Hufflepuffs had only seen him being shy and quiet and so were very startled to see this other side of him.

Draco excitedly pointed out the Slytherin/Hufflepuff classes to Neville, "Yes! We've got Herbology, Astronomy and Charms with you. We'll save you a seat in each of those classes. Looks like Mondays are the only days we don't have any classes together but we can get together before Dinner for a bit if you want."

Selena then questioned Neville, "How'd you do in Transfiguration? McGonagall seemed a bit upset after the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class."

Groaning Neville shook his head, "It was awful. Three Gryffindor boys were late for class and then...well, you'll see what Granger's like this afternoon. Honestly I had thought she was sort of okay just a bit rough around the edges but now..." He shook his head again. "Next class we're supposed to transfigure a match into a needle and I tried to practice yesterday but nothing happened. I'm going to be kicked out of Hogwarts before the term ends, I can already tell."

Sharing a swift look with Selena, Draco gently hit Neville's upper arm, "Naww...that's what friends are for. Selena and I will help you. Our class already did it so we can help you practice. By the time we're finished with you, you'll be the first one to transfigure it next class. You'll get points for Hufflepuff before any Gryffindor does."

Neville hesitatingly glanced at Draco and then at Selena before a hopeful smile made its way across his lips. His eyes widened when Millicent coolly stated, "Even Crabbe and Goyle could do it before the end of class. If they can do it so can you."

At the table directly behind them Greg and Vince raised their eyebrows and gave an 'Oi!' then looked at each other and had to sheepishly laugh in agreement to Millicent's words.

Feeling much better and hopeful Neville smiled shyly at Millicent, "Thanks."

Shrugging Millicent pretended to be uninterested but when Selena elbowed her and raised an eyebrow at her, Millicent gave a quick glance at the now slightly downcast boy. Huffing she said, "Right, well you're welcome. Just...don't take it so hard. Merlin, we're Slytherins we're not **supposed** to show that we actually care about other people's feelings."

Flushing Neville guiltily looked around at his Slytherin friends as they laughed, then he nodded his head and laughed too. "Right...got it."

Meanwhile Pansy was completely frustrated and confused, which was slowly turning into jealousy as she saw how Selena was always beside Draco and being watched by all the other First Year Slytherins. _It's supposed to be me! Not her and not her with Draco!_

Professor Pomona Sprout entered the greenhouse then smiled at hearing the laughter but not seeing any sneering Slytherins and hurt Hufflepuffs. _Well, this __**is**__ a change! Here I've been so worried over this class and it looks like everyone is getting along splendidly. I do hope this continues all year._

She then started class, giving an overview of Herbology, the safety rules and equipment they would be using. She noted the significant looks the Slytherins shared when she spoke of the soundless earmuffs, but shrugged it off when no one raised their hand to question her.

Bustling about she placed an Ingredient Encyclopedia before each student then explained its functional use, "Each of you will find this very useful for both Herbology and Potions. This book has a wealth of Herbology information plus it is charmed so that you can place your collected herbs and potion ingredients inside along with any potion recipes you'd like to add. It will keep your collections fresh and best of all has a feather-light charm."

Most of the students were appreciative of the gift, especially the Slytherins as it didn't cost them anything in terms of galleons or favours.

By the end of class she had awarded a slew of points, shockingly mostly to Slytherin and Neville, all of whom had evidently read the textbook. With a smile she watched the group of students walk back to the castle, it was firm in her mind that this was now her favourite class for the year. Checking her schedule she sighed in disappointment, she only had them twice a week. Then she brightened up, she would also have them for at least five years.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

DADA was very disappointing for the Slytherin Firsties. Professor Quirinus Quirrell had a debilitating stutter, eye twitch and slightly trembling body. His stuttering was so bad that the students could hardly remember what he was saying by the time he finished his sentence.

The room was warm which didn't help with the overwhelming garlic reeking in waves from Quirrell's purple turban as he lurched about while lecturing them. The ten Slytherins were thankful they had once again opted to sit at the very back of the room near the door.

Once class had ended the ten Slytherins were the first out the door, gasping for a breath of fresh air.

Greg summed up DADA the best, "There's another wasted hour of not learning much of anything, even though this time it's with a living teacher."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Returning to their dorm to drop off their morning textbooks before lunch, Tracey and Daphne were very glad Selena was with them when they saw the rattlesnake on their door hissing at them. When Selena walked closer it stopped hissing and stilled, carefully they watched Selena to see how to enter their dorm.

It took some getting used to, but they did end up appreciating the extra security when all the other girls' dorms got pranked and theirs didn't.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Lunch went as expected; Neville had spent some time with the Firstie Slytherin boys before going to the Hufflepuff table where he was relentlessly questioned as to his friendship with the Slytherins. For a while he patiently answered then surprised himself and the others by imitating Draco, "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a bite to eat before it disappears." Quickly he smiled at them to let them know he wasn't upset just very hungry!

He was still munching on his last bite when Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him by both arms, hauled him up then carried him out of the Great Hall while the rest of the Slytherin Firsties surrounded them. The entire student body and Professors stared after them in shocked silence, except for Professor Sprout, who was chuckling.

Minerva relaxed and proceeded to calmly finish her meal as she smiled smugly at Severus who was glowering at the doors through which his youngest Snakes had exited.

Raising an eyebrow at her carefree attitude, Severus decided to finish his own meal since she wasn't raging at him over the incident. He determined to discover exactly **why** the two most severely critical Professors against his Slytherins, Pomona and Minerva, were indulgently smiling as a Hufflepuff was abducted before them all.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Slytherins, plus Neville, selected their seats then taught proper sarcasm and witty comebacks to Neville until class started. The four Slytherins were in turn amused then exasperated in Astronomy by the girl they had met on the train. The remainder of the Slytherins were shocked at her rude behaviour and became icily affronted part way through class.

Draco and Selena decided they had to put a stop to it and so raised their hands to answer questions. With a raised eyebrow they let the other Slytherins know what they were doing, which in turn provoked the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Soon all the students were raising their hands except for a few Gryffindors who were clueless.

Professor Aurora Sinistra gave a silent sigh of relief as she now had the option to select other students to answer her questions. _I hope Miss. Granger will clue in after this class as to how her attitude is antagonizing the rest of the Firsties._

Sinistra smiled at the other students then ignored Granger completely by refusing to let her answer any further questions even though Granger was always the first to throw her hand into the air. Noticing that the girl was almost leaping to her feet while still trying to be first to answer every question, Sinistra gave a sigh of disappointment. It appeared Granger had learnt nothing from being shunned in class.

Shaking her head in disbelief Sinistra stared at the offensive girl who seemed to be almost crying at being ignored, even though she had answered more questions at the beginning of class than anyone else.

Before the students could leave, Sinistra called Black and Malfoy to see her. Wryly she noticed that not only were the Slytherin students waiting but also Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and most of Gryffindor as well. Turning to the two students she smiled, "Twenty points each to the two of you for saving my class. I hope the other students will continue to follow your fine example."

Politely Selena and Draco smiled while accepting her praise, nodded at the unspoken acknowledgement that the uncouth girl had not learnt her lesson yet and Sinistra wanted them to continue in the same manner until she did so.

In an orderly fashion the Firsties left Astronomy, each whispering to the other of what had happened and their Professor's response. Strangely enough it united the three Houses partially against Gryffindor and in particular Miss. Granger. Within two hours the gossip had spread to the upper year students.

Draco gave a quizzical look at Selena only to notice the satisfied smile upon her face. He just caught her whispered words, "And so it begins."

Adjusting her speed and angle Selena was soon walking beside Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. In a gentle manner Selena said, "Please excuse me, but you are Heir Susan Bones of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones, yes?"

Startled at being addressed and in such a kind manner by a Slytherin, Susan paled then cautiously answered, "Yes I am, Heir Black." Seeing the kind green eyes and smiling face, Susan flushed then tentatively smiled.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

According to the Slytherin Firstie Study Schedule they had been split in half consisting of two groups of five and were supposed to be studying in the Library immediately after Astronomy for the next two hours. Normally this would not have been an issue, but they did have several complications at this time.

One, they had no schoolwork to complete; two, Draco and Selena had promised to help Neville with Transfiguration; three, the Slytherins had discovered they worked better together as a whole group – pooling their abilities to help each other; and four, they still needed to work on their plans for History.

Therefore, it was a mass entrance of Firsties who swept into the Library that afternoon as the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and some Gryffindors were still tagging along. Madam Irma Pince, the Librarian, immediately walked over to the large group, her lips pressed into a tight line as she prepared her speech to cower them all into terrified submission.

Draco and Selena stepped forward then respectfully bowed and curtsied to Pince, who had suddenly stopped in surprise. Standing upright Draco and Selena cast arched eyebrows at the students behind them, who swiftly caught on and performed their own pureblood respectful greeting.

Before Pince could catch her breath over the respect she was being given, Draco smiled and spoke, "Thank you for welcoming us to our first visit of these hallowed halls of knowledge Madam Pince. We are deeply honoured that you, Head Librarian Pince, have given of your precious time to ensure we understand the rules and placement of each subject we will so desperately need to bring honour to our beloved school, Hogwarts. We will eagerly listen to any words of wisdom you care to impart upon our unworthy ears."

By this time Draco had extended his elbow, which Pince had automatically taken, and was now looking at her to lead them as to where she wished them to follow.

Pulling herself together Pince glanced at the young hopeful looking students then gave a slight nod and smile. Waving to their right she started to explain her domain, "To our far right is my office and the counter is where you will sign books out. Each First Year student is only allowed to take out three books for one week..."

And so it continued throughout the Library as the older students stopped working and stared at the unprecedented private tour the Firsties had obtained from the fiery dragon Pince. To their further consternation and disbelief the Firsties even managed to coax Madam Pince to give them a tour of the hallowed upper level containing the Restricted Section.

The Firsties respectfully thanked Madam Pince then quietly settled down to sit at the tables in hushed discussions or entered the stacks to select books to study. Madam Pince indulgently gazed at them with a slight smile on her face then abruptly turned away to verbally eviscerate and throw out an older student who had been quietly munching on a bit of chocolate frog – the fiery dragon Pince was back.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Slumping back against his chair Neville let out a low groan of despair, "I can't do it; I'm a failure just like always." Bitterly he continued, "Not good for anything – barely a squib and won't even make it two weeks before I get thrown out of Hogwarts."

The group was surprised at the deep rooted bitterness infusing the words their friend uttered. Selena gently said, "Neville please hold up your wand and say Lumos. Please just trust me and do it."

Reluctantly sitting up Neville did as instructed then almost cried when a feeble glow sputtered and almost instantly disappeared from the tip of his wand.

Nodding her head Selena turned to Draco, "Would you mind if Neville tried the same with your wand Draco, I'd let him use mine but...it's a bit temperamental."

Shrugging Draco acceded to her request, even though he wasn't very comfortable with it.

It took a lot more pleading to finally get Neville to try with Draco's wand, but when Neville reluctantly said the same words everyone was shocked into silence as the brilliant light almost lit the entire Library.

Smirking Selena whispered, "Say Nox Neville."

Tears ran down his face as Neville's trembling voice uttered, "Nox." The brilliant light disappeared.

Swiftly Selena rose from her seat to curtsy to Madam Pince and explain what had happened and why. Pince nodded then cast a sympathetic glance at Neville, looked around to see if anyone was misbehaving then returned to her office.

Meanwhile Draco had offered Neville a handkerchief and placed his hand on Neville's shoulder while whispering soothing words to comfort the distraught boy.

Returning to the table Selena took in the situation then uttered in a blasé tone, "Well Neville, now you definitely know you're not a squib."

Wet eyes met hers as a smile grew upon Neville's face, "No I'm not, am I?"

A frowning Draco enquired, "Neville, where did you get that wand?"

In a few words Neville told them about his wand then the entire table including a few Hufflepuffs who had come over, discussed a plan to get Neville his own wand.

A few minutes later Madam Pince exited her office to discover that the Firsties had quietly left. Her heart softened just a bit more to see chairs tucked under the tables, books put away and not a sign of vandalism anywhere they had been.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Late that afternoon Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom received an owl from Hogwarts.

Dear Lady Dowager Longbottom,

I am writing to inform you of the special outing required for your Grandson, Heir Presumptive Neville Longbottom.

It appears he has mistakenly brought someone else's wand to Hogwarts. Unfortunately this error has resulted in some difficulty regarding his performance in class. When using another more compatible wand, his potential shone forth brilliantly.

Therefore I will be taking Neville to Ollivanders tomorrow morning at eight sharp to ensure his wand selects him. As the proud Grandmother of a wonderfully maturing wizard I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this tradition.

Sincerely,

Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Augusta thoughtfully placed the letter down onto her lap then gazed with unseeing eyes into the silent room. _Perhaps I have made an error._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On Wednesday Narcissa opened a letter from Draco while she ate her breakfast.

Dear Mother,

I hope this letter finds you and Father in good health. As anticipated I am in Slytherin. The hat had barely touched my head when it proclaimed my House, which is just as well as I shudder to think of how clean it is after being on so many before me throughout the years. Perhaps future Malfoys could be sorted first. Despite all evidence to the contrary, they do clean the hat every year, don't they?

Mother perhaps you could visit fairly soon for tea. I seem to have left my favourite quill at home. It's the auto-notes one with the blue feather. It should be on my desk in the wooden case. This would be of great benefit to me as I anticipate History of Magic to be an exercise of my strength of character to remain awake. I wish Father were in charge. He would never have allowed such sub-standard teaching as a ghost for a professor.

There are a few people I am anticipating an alliance with Messrs Goyle and Crabbe, as expected and perhaps Nott and Zabini, my roommates, as well. I have also met Heir Black on the train to Hogwarts. She is also in Slytherin and you would be proud to call her Family as she is every inch the pureblood Lady. Although her parents and Family were all 'magical' – her words, she was adopted by a squib before being found by her Grandmother Black. It came as a surprise to discover that we had met before in Diagon Alley, I'm sure you will remember when.

I believe she is forming her own alliances within Slytherin of which we have the same opinions. She has also formed an alliance outside of Slytherin, Heir Presumptive Neville Longbottom in Hufflepuff and possibly Heir Susan Bones, who is friends with Neville and Hannah Abbott, a half-blood I believe.

Heir Black has impressive magical powers and I would like for you to meet her. She is proof of Father's point of muggle-raised students successfully learning our Society before they enter Hogwarts. It would please me if she could be my date for our New Year's Ball, with your approval of course.

Thank you for the daily treats from home.

With love,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Heir, The Noble &amp; Most Ancient House of Malfoy

Placing the letter down beside her, Narcissa contemplated the hints within. Obviously Heir Black was the girl who had healed Draco in Diagon Alley. She ruefully shook her head at the inevitability of the two meeting again and her misplaced concern over Draco's safety.

Lucius entered and placed a kiss upon his wife's cheek then selected his breakfast. Noticing the letter upon the table he arched his eyebrow at his wife, who solemnly nodded her head in permission for him to read it.

While very accomplished at hiding his feelings, Lucius nevertheless couldn't suppress the wry amusement that he shared with his wife with only a glance. His expression then turned thoughtful until he was smiling fully in delight.

"This will work wonderfully in our favour my dear. Parkinson has approached me regarding a marriage contract for his daughter and our son. If this plays out as Draco has wished for the last five years, I have the perfect excuse to refuse Parkinson." Lucius thoughtfully ate his breakfast while his mind strategized all the possibilities. "We have a large advantage, my dear; we have already given her our loyalty vow. Not that we remember it but still, it will help ease negotiations with Arcturus."

Cissy hesitantly nodded, not surprised that Lucius had kept Parkinson's offer a secret from her. He knew she intensely disliked the Parkinsons. There was however, a concern in her heart that every Mother has for her son, would this girl be best for him. "I do wish to meet her properly before you approach Arcturus. I know that Draco cares for her but he **is** still just a child."

Reaching out to take her hand within his Lucius kissed the back of it, "Of course love, you know best. I'm sure he is anxiously awaiting your reply." His eyes met hers in gentle mirth, "How he has kept quiet until today is a surprise. I would have expected him to owl us Sunday evening by sneaking out of his dorm."

Gently chastising her husband Cissy replied, "Hush you! He has been taught well by you as to how a gentleman treats a Lady." A small smile creased her lips, "He most likely couldn't bear to be away from her for any length of time and that is why it took him so long to write to us." They softly laughed together then sobered.

Softly Cissy said, "I hope she falls in love with him. If she doesn't he'll be devastated." Lucius nodded then kissed the back of his wife's hand again. He knew the difference love can make in a person's life and he desperately wished it for his only son.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Once again Selena practiced Warrior training in the early morning. At breakfast Selena was surprised that Draco seemed almost anxious as he scanned the post owls for his Eagle owl which delivered letters and goodies from home. His usual sweets and short note from his Mother appeared, after which he seemed to settle down. Puzzled over the unusual display, Selena choose to deliberately not use her Legilimency to discover the reason as to his actions.

Selena was also receiving her own short notes from her Uncle and Grandmother via the Black's Raven. She had also sent her own letter to them sharing further detail of her first two days at Hogwarts and the uproar Sirius and Remus had caused.

Today she had received a thicker letter than normal and hoped that it contained the private conversation the two men had shared with Albus. Curious as to the contents of her letter and wanting some privacy in which to read it, she told Draco she would return shortly after a visit to the lavatory.

Quickly making her escape she entered the lavatory then seeing it was empty, shadow travelled to her bed in her dorm. Breaking the seal she swiftly read the contents then sharply inhaled at reading Sirius' confession to Remus and the reasons he had spoken as he had to James that evening. A few tears coursed down her face, which she dashed away with her hand. Her heart grew lighter as she reflected that Pafoo had truly loved her and had tried to save them.

Rushing to her desk in the other room she quickly wrote her reply upon a piece of parchment then sealed it before shadow travelling to the Owlery to send it to her Uncle. Arriving back at her dorm, she locked her letter in her desk, cleaned her face then shadow travelled back to the lavatory she had started from.

Appearing to be completely composed she re-entered the Great Hall, retook her seat beside Draco then nibbled on a bit of fruit to occupy her hands. _Three days, I will return home Friday night to reveal myself to Pafoo and Moony._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Seeing that the Slytherin Firsties had already been escorted to Transfiguration once before the Seventh Year Prefects, Tabitha Bainbridge and Edmund Spiers, had elected to only escort them from Transfiguration to Charms.

The Firsties had complacently shrugged and didn't dare complain knowing that it was the Seventh Years last NEWT year and did not want to get on their bad side this early in the school year. Besides they intended to ask one of them or both for their History notes.

Transfiguration was another relaxed enjoyable class although McGonagall did assign them a ten inch parchment explaining the alphabet used in transfiguration spells and the transformation formula. It was an easy assignment and wouldn't take long to complete.

Selena had already spent a few hours over the last two nights with Greg and Vince practicing their cursive writing. First she had examined their current writing then gave them several different styles close to what they were already using to choose from. Therefore they only had to adjust their writing style slightly.

Greg was especially eager to improve his writing skills and so picked a more difficult but elegant style to use. Both of the boys were improving at a swift pace and Selena duly praised them.

Their transfiguration assignment would be their first significant use of their new easier to read writing styles and both were much more confident about getting a good mark.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Charms had an interesting classroom set up, more like an auditorium with the student tables and chairs on decreasing levels. The last level was fairly large as it contained Professor Filius Flitwick's desk, chair, bookshelves, cabinets and chalkboards. It was a pleasant room of dark furnishings and fantastical wall hangings with wide tall windows letting light stream in.

Flitwick was a different sort of Professor as he was a very short tiny wizard with a squeaky voice. In actual fact Flitwick had a goblin ancestor somewhere down his Family line but he was a pleasant, easy-going humorous accomplished wizard despite it.

Although Charms was soon to become everyone's favourite class the students did chaff a bit at not being allowed to perform any charms for almost two months. Instead class was memorization and theory, although Flitwick amused them with his rhyming technique and told wonderful stories so they'd remember the lessons easily.

Even so Selena and Draco quickly grew bored so enchanted two concealed parchments to write notes to each other during class. They always partially paid attention and so were never caught off guard when asked a question by Flitwick.

Soon the end of their first charms class was over letting the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs swiftly make their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Neville had walked beside Selena and Draco with Greg and Vince trailing them so the five had continued talking as they unconsciously made their way to sit at the Slytherin table. A Second Year had stared at Neville in disbelief then shrugged it off as the five continued to talk ignoring the shocked whispers around them.

Greg and Vince, who were sitting across from the other three, were examining Neville's new wand as he told them how his Grandmother had unexpectedly shown up at Ollivanders and had actually apologized to Neville in front of McGonagall. He had given his Father's wand then and there to his Grandmother, who had stated that he had looked after it quite well.

Even though it was hours later Neville was only now coming around from this shocking experience. Selena had given him a slight hug when he had stated it was the first compliment he had ever received from his Grandmother. The other boys had given him sympathetic half smiles then piled his plate full of food.

Selena then asked him about transfiguring his matchstick into a needle to which he replied that he had even beaten Granger both times and received points for Hufflepuff.

"I bet she wasn't happy about that, was she Neville?" Draco loftily enquired.

Shaking his head Neville quietly answered, "No, not at all."

Leaning towards Neville, Selena smiled, "Good for you Neville, don't let her take away the joy you felt at succeeding. You deserved those points because you practiced really hard and overcame difficult obstacles too. Don't let her guilt you into feeling sorry for her, just because she always wants to be first and the best at everything."

About then Draco stiffened as his Eagle owl flew towards him with a parchment. Carefully he retrieved the letter but then stuffed it into his robe pocket murmuring that it was from his Mother and he'd read it later.

The others shared a confused look then shrugged off his strange behaviour and continued eating their meal.

Needing to drop off and pick up their textbooks Neville left them after lunch while the Slytherins made their way to their dorms. Draco, who was sharing a dorm with Blaise and Theo, swiftly made his way to his bed and drew the curtains closed before he opened his letter.

Dear Son,

Your Father and I are in good health, as I hope you are as well.

Congratulations for being sorted into Slytherin. I have shared your news of alliances and the Black Heir with your Father. He has been very busy lately but I'm sure will send you a letter soon.

I have found your quill and will bring it with me on Saturday afternoon for tea where I look forward to meeting Heir Black face-to-face.

With love,

Mother

Releasing a shaky breath Draco allowed a smile to light his face then swallowed in nervousness as he realized he'd have to ask Selena to join him and his Mother for tea.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

On their way to DADA, unescorted once again, Draco gently pulled Selena into an alcove.

More curious than miffed at his touching her body without her permission, Selena watched Draco as he cleared his throat, blushed then stammered out his invitation. Thinking swiftly of all the possible ramifications of her decision Selena answered, "Thank you Draco, I'd be honoured to meet your Mother for tea."

Warming Selena's heart was the expression on Draco's smiling face as he basked in her acceptance.

Slowly extending his hand to cup her cheek, Draco whispered, "Thank you." It was now Selena's turn to blush and lower her eyes. When his hand fell to his side she raised her eyes to his only for them both to stare at each other then blushingly look away.

Gravely Draco extended his elbow, which she accepted and then they left the alcove to swiftly walk to DADA.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Firsties were in their common room working on schoolwork or talking when Sixth Year Prefect Sylvia approached with a sealed parchment in her hand. Stopping before Selena, Sylvia held out the parchment then answered the unspoken question, "From Headmaster Dumbledore."

Immediately Selena's face lost all expression, "Thank you. On the table is fine."

There was silence in the common room as Sylvia placed the parchment on the table then stood there curiously as she and everyone else watched to see what Selena would do. It was unprecedented to receive any parchment from Dumbledore; in fact none ever spoke to him unless they were being expelled.

Debating the wisdom of what she was about to do, Selena abruptly stood up then walked over to the portrait above the fireplace. "Is it safe?"

Salazar Slytherin nodded to the girl, "He was watched carefully and used unenchanted parchment. It is safe to open and read."

Nodding her thanks, Selena returned to the parchment, broke the seal then swiftly read the contents as she returned to the portrait of Salazar. "He wishes to meet this afternoon. When is Professor Snape available to accompany me?"

"Not until half hour before Dinner." Salazar replied then smirked, "Perhaps the Bloody Baron would like to pass along your reply."

Frowning Selena shook her head, "No, not yet. Let the bastard be unanswered for daring to summon the Black Heir of the House of Black." Then in a mocking tone she continued, "I am a Firstie after all and new to the workings of Hogwarts. Besides it **is** scheduled study time."

Laughing at her comments, Salazar looked down upon Selena, "Ahh...little one, I will enjoy your time here."

The shocked Slytherins shivered at the malevolent look shared between the Black Heir and Salazar Slytherin's portrait.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Albus Dumbledore was a bit miffed at the delay to his summons as he watched Severus walk into his office with Selena Black following him. "You may leave Severus."

He watched in surprise as Selena also turned to leave. "No, Miss. Black you may sit down."

Innocent eyes met his as she stopped by his door. "Oh I couldn't do that, not without a chaperon here with us."

Gritting his teeth but only showing a Grandfatherly twinkling expression Albus replied, "Oh my dear, that isn't necessary. After all this is just a friendly little visit. I'm sure that Severus has other duties he must attend to."

Shaking her head Selena parroted, "My Uncle, Lord Arcturus Black told me: 'A young lady of noble birth must not be alone in the presence of any male without an escort or chaperon, otherwise her reputation will suffer the consequences and she will not be acceptable for marriage by other Purebloods.' Uncle will be very displeased with me if I stay here unaccompanied, Sir."

Severus cast a sharp glance at his student then carefully watched Albus to see what he would do. Internally he smirked as Albus conceded to allow Severus to stay for this 'friendly little visit'.

After the two were sitting before Albus and had both declined his 'tea' and 'sherbet lemons', Albus gently started his interrogation to gather information, "How are you finding your classes and fellow students?"

Gushing and prattling away Selena allowed the old man to access her fake chaotic mindscape. When he withdrew she finished her speech.

Frustrated at not gleaning the information he wanted Albus tried again, "My dear it was such a surprise to hear the name of Black being called at the Sorting. Having had so many of the Blacks being taught at Hogwarts, I am curious as to where on the Family tree you come from?"

"Oh, an ancestor married into the Black line. I'm not much interested in my lineage history but then I suppose, if I reflect upon it, I was born resulting in me becoming a Black. I'd much rather live in the present, besides the Goblins take care of all that ancestry heritage information. I certainly don't want to carry around a parchment of lineage everywhere I go, how dreadfully passé that would be." Selena unconcernedly shrugged, "Besides they're all dead anyways and who wants to read their dull uninteresting names."

Glancing around the room Selena excitedly spoke, "Ohhh...you have portraits! Do they talk? Now **that** would be much more interesting than a parchment with names on it." Selena hastily stood up and performed a curtsy, "How do you do? I am Heir Selena Black and who might you all be?"

Clearing his throat Albus hastily interrupted the clamour of excited portraits greeting the polite little girl, "Ahh...yes, these are the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. I'm afraid you will have to speak with them during another visit as it is almost time for Dinner."

Pouting slightly Selena resignedly nodded her head, "I suppose so. My how time flies when something interesting happens, but dear Headmasters and Headmistresses, I would be deeply honoured to meet you whenever you wished to speak to me."

The portraits nodded or smiled then Selena gave a little sigh, "If there is nothing else Headmaster Dumbledore, I will leave you to enjoy your Dinner. Thank you very much for such a pleasant visit. Good evening Sir."

Before Albus could say anything else both Selena and Severus had exited his office leaving him bewildered at what had just occurred. There was deafening silence then the portraits started to scold him for rudely interrupting them when they were meeting such a sweet polite little girl. Bowing his head into his hands Albus groaned then abruptly left the room.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Walking beside Selena, Severus continuously cast curious glances at her until he finally stated, "Very well played." He watched in fascination as a smirk appeared upon her face while her mirthful eyes lifted up to look into his own.

"Thank you Professor Snape. I only hope you count the time spent worth the interruption to your busy schedule." Selena arched her eyebrow at the tall dark man.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he drawled, "Indeed." He then smirked, "I find I am rather anticipating our class on Friday. Hopefully you will be as entertaining as I have just witnessed."

She stopped before the Great Hall doors, forcing him to stop also. With a cheshire smile Selena almost purred, "Oh you will be, I guarantee it." Turning Selena swept into the Hall leaving Severus to stare after her completely at a loss for words.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Draco stand up to greet Selena then helped her to sit beside him. Severus' mouth tightened as he saw the same look of adoration upon Draco's face which Severus used to wear many years ago while looking into a near identical pair of green eyes. Feeling deeply unsettled Severus turned away from the Great Hall and returned to the solitude of his own chambers.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Upon the recommendation of the Prefects the Firsties had retired to their dorms to rest and if possible sleep until half hour before their Astronomy lesson at midnight.

With a smile and joking 'goodnight' to her dormmates Selena closed her bed curtains then shadow travelled to the Forbidden Forest. Letting Shisou roam the area to find a snack, Selena softly called, "I know you're here Death, come speak with me."

Revently Death appeared at Selena's feet bowing down before her. "Mistress, how may I serve you?"

Shaking her head and laughing Selena gestured for Death to rise. "You can stop doing **that** for one thing. I'll get a swelled ego if you continue bowing to me." They started to walk randomly through the forest until Selena sighed, "You were going to tell me why you didn't protect me **after** I was found by the Dursleys."

Nodding its head, Death gave its own sigh, "I collect the souls of those who die. As you can imagine I am very busy. I have no time to rest, indeed time means nothing to me usually. However when Albus bloody Dumbledore left my Mistress on the doorstep that cold November night..."

The very air around the two turned bitterly cold as Death attempted to control its anger. "Hades sent out Hermes to collect the souls for me, but...I mean it's Hermes! He can't be still for two seconds – has no patience whatsoever. Seriously you shouldn't rush someone's death; people need closure during such a difficult time. So I asked my brother, Hypnos to help him. What a mistake that was! Hypnos fell asleep before he had even collected one soul so I sent out The Erinyes to help instead."

Death groaned, "What a disaster! It took me almost five years to fix the mess from that one night while continuing to collect the souls of the dead."

Death stared at Selena, "Never, ever let Alecto, Magaera and Tisiphone..." At her puzzled look it explained, "The Erinyes or Furies, are well known for helping a victim achieve revenge and retribution. Anyway, since they could now collect souls they swiftly scourged the criminals to death instead of the long drawn out torment it is supposed to be. Unfortunately Hades was very upset with me giving them carte blanche as they flooded Hell that night with all the souls they collected."

Shaking its head Death continued, "Anyway, Dumbledore messed around with the protection your Mother gave you...senile old man didn't have a clue what he was doing...so after the idiotic trio left I fixed his mucking around. Can you believe he attempted to transfer your protection onto a bloody house?! And to top it all off it was to feed off of your magic to strengthen it. What a complete imbecile! He called it some sort of 'bloodward' then went on his merry little way."

Seeing Selena intently listening Death preened a little, "I couldn't have him messing around with my Mistress so I undid his meddling and also fixed it so that you could perform magic without anyone knowing. He had tied some monitoring magic onto the house but I disabled them before he had even returned to his office, the sneaky spying old bastard. When you moved I did the same there, hiding your magical signature from interested parties. Nosy interfering wizards have no business spying on their betters. Well, all that is to say that I stayed with you all night until Petunia opened the door to find you."

Thinking swiftly Selena commented, "Thank you Death, it seems you have always been my Guardian Angel. You said you fixed it so that I could perform magic without anyone knowing, is that why my Mother could perform deliberate magic before school?"

Grinning and looking very pleased, Death exclaimed, "Yes, of course. I wasn't exactly sure if she or her offspring were going to become my Master or Mistress so I had to protect you both. Just little perks between us." It glowered, "But then Dumbledore just had to interfere with that compulsion curse of his. I can't wait until he dies...I may let the Erinyes play with him for a thousand years or so first."

Giving Selena a penetrating stare Death softly said, "I cannot prevent death from happening to mortals, everyone has a time of death. For instance I could not prevent your brother's death or your parents but I could stay with you that night to protect you from harm."

At that point Shisou returned and slithered back into becoming a tattoo upon Selena's arm. ~_What should we call this shadow?~_

Puzzled Selena replied, ~What do you mean? It's name is Death.~

"Oh! Well...I suppose you and Shisou may call me Thanatos, if you wish." Thanatos gave Selena a coy glance then swept its hood down from its head revealing gleaming long black hair, luminescent pale skin and glowing red eyes.

Selena arched an eyebrow at hearing Death sound so embarrassed. She then peered at Thanatos intently, "Forgive me for asking, truly I mean no offense, but are you male or female? There seems to be some confusion regarding your gender in mythology. Although your physical attributes seem to reveal that you are male, your face however..."

If Thanatos could have blushed it would have, "Ahh, well...that's an interesting story and I would love for you to know it but I have sworn myself to secrecy about it." Selena arched her eyebrow at its excuse, to which Thanatos hastily continued on, "Male or female, whichever gender you wish to address me as is fine. Oh, before I forget I may need your help with a little...difficulty I've been having over the last 600 or so years. No, nothing to worry about, I would just like your help Mistress to retrieve a small gem that has been eluding me for a while now. Funnily enough it happens to be within Hogwarts at this very minute."

Narrowing her steady gaze Selena sharply demanded, "Details Thanatos, I require complete details first."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Far away in the Headmaster's office Albus paced while combing his beard with his fingers, "A plan...I need a new Chosen One...only one other will meet most of the exact requirements necessary."

The blue eyes twinkled as the old man stopped pacing, "Perfect...Neville Longbottom, with a slight adjustment here or there."

He neither looked nor cared that the portraits were silently watching and listening to him. After all he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock, what could mere paintings do against him.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Due to her long involving conversation with Thanatos, Selena stepped from the shadows to join her classmates on the Astronomy Tower just before midnight. Draco was startled when she suddenly appeared beside him but then gave her a relieved smile as they set up their telescopes.

Draco rolled his eyes as Granger once again enthusiastically raised her hand to ask yet another question or to answer those Sinistra asked of the Firsties. The rest of the classmates were once again raising their hands and being selected to answer instead of Granger, but everyone was getting a bit cranky at the girl's obtuseness.

Professor Sinistra's voice had a brittle sharpness to it while she stared at Granger, "Put your hand down Miss. Granger. You have been given your assignment of which stars to search for and I will not answer any more of your...wasteful questions. If you persist I will give you detention with Mr. Filch for a week."

Granger flushed in embarrassment but her lips trembled in hurt and betrayal that a teacher could speak to her so. Giving a little sniff she returned to gazing at the stars through her telescope completely ignoring those around who glared at her.

After class was over Granger slowly followed behind her Gryffindor classmates when a boy's voice rang out, "Ugh what a nightmare! She's completely clueless, just like a rock."

A few of the girls laughed while others made a few more snide comments while the majority were silent.

Pressing her lips together into a thin obstinate line Granger thought, _I'll show them. I'll prove that I'm better than them. Mock me and make fun of me, will they? I'll be the one laughing at the end of the school year with the highest marks! We'll see who laughs then! What sort of teacher threatens a student – not a very good one I'm sure. I was just being thorough so that everyone understood her instructions. What's wrong with that? I wonder if I can report her to Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore. That would teach her a thing or two about being nasty to the most intelligent student she's got._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

All of the Firsties slept in Thursday morning then most grumbled about breakfast being over leaving them hungry for their first lesson at ten fifteen that morning, all except for Selena, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent.

Selena had snagged Millicent's arm before she followed Pansy down to the common room and drew her into Selena's dorm where the other two girls were eating a light breakfast which Missy had provided.

Millicent had looked at the rooms in astonishment, eyes wide and mouth opened though no words escaped. The three girls had laughed then forced her to sit with them and eat.

After a few sips of tea and a muffin Millicent uttered a single, "Wow!" which set the other girls off into laughter until they had tears upon their cheeks.

Taking advantage of her friend's brain not working yet Selena enquired, "Millicent may I call you 'Milli'?"

Starting to nod her head Millicent stopped abruptly then focused and narrowed her gaze on Selena, "No, it brings back memories I'd rather forget."

Soothing her friend with a smile and nod Selena replied, "Alright. Sorry for reminding you."

Reassured Millicent smiled back, "Selena, its okay you didn't know. Thanks for not insisting."

Gathering up a few leftovers for the three boys, Selena smiled at Millicent then chuckled, "Bet we could make a decent profit if we sold these muffins in the common room."

Daphne arched an eyebrow, "That would be a great idea for every Thursday morning! We could then use those galleons for our Firsties first term ending party or..."

Selena quietly stated, "Samhain."

The three girls looked at her then slowly nodded their heads. Millicent spoke up, "I don't think they celebrate it here at least not how their supposed to. Do you think we'll have to go to the Halloween Feast if we don't want to?"

Nodding her head, Selena firmly stated, "Don't worry about it, I'll find a place we can properly celebrate our rituals as we should."

After that they cleaned up then took the muffins down to the other Firsties where they sold them all in just a few minutes, although Selena sneakily placed one in Draco's hand without anyone seeing her. He was almost her boyfriend after all and if she wanted to give him a present she had every right to do so.

Prefects Gemma and Damien arrived and escorted them to Magical Theory class, which they shared with the Ravenclaws. It was a class to teach them the theory to understanding magic, including how spells worked.

Draco and Selena had already read the textbook and had their own discussion via their secret note parchments regarding the truth or fallacy of the theories being taught to them. At the beginning of every class they attempted to pay attention but finally gave up as their own written conversation was far more interesting. They didn't always agree with the other person's opinion but that's what made their conversation more fun, proving it.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

After lunch the Slytherins snagged Neville and Susan, when to the Slytherins surprise the rest of the Hufflepuff Firsties tagged along. Shrugging their shoulders the Slytherins allowed the Hufflepuffs to meld into their group as they walked to the greenhouse.

Draco gave a sigh, "One week today we get Flying Lessons, I can't wait to get on a broom again!"

Neville stuttered, "W-what?! We-we're learning to fly next Thursday?" He had turned white with fear and a glassy look appeared in his eyes.

Selena and Susan glanced at each other then grabbed hold of Neville's hands. Softly Selena began to chant, "Breathe Neville. In...out...in...out, that's right...just like that. Again...in...out...in...out."

Greg, Vince and Draco looked at their friend in concern. Vince hesitantly asked, "Nev, why are you so nervous?"

Continuing to breathe Neville brokenly explained, "Failure...tested...every birthday...always failed...no magic...to save...me. Falling...out window...bounced. Grandmother...so pleased, but...flying...not enough magic...to save...my life. I'll...die or...get hurt."

Furiously Selena let go of Neville's hand then stepped in front of him to stare into his eyes. "Neville, you **saw** what you could do with a wand when you got your own. You've **proved** you are a wizard. If you bounced when falling out of a window, then you are better off than all of us who can't do that if **we** fall. You need to believe in yourself and stop listening to all the voices in your past who told you that you can't do anything right. Now I've been on a broom before and I'm sure our other friends have as well. If you want we can sneak off somewhere to let you practice before class so you're not so nervous, okay?"

Calming down Neville flushed in embarrassment then nodded, "Sorry everyone, I just had flashbacks to all my past failures. I'll try not to let it happen again. Thanks for helping me and Selena, I'd really appreciate getting over my nervousness before next Thursday."

It was then agreed to meet up Saturday morning after breakfast, snatch a few school brooms and find a quiet secret spot to practice flying. Selena bit her lip then hesitantly said, "Ummm...I may have a spot in the dungeons but I've got to check it out first – thoroughly first. I'll let you know Saturday, but just us six alright?"

The others agreed though they were curious as to **what** Selena had found in the dungeons. Draco also wondered **when** she had found a spot.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Lucius Malfoy sat with his friend, Severus Snape enjoying a cup of tea. "How has Draco's week been so far?"

Severus raised his eyebrow, "I have not yet had the pleasure of teaching Draco this week. Perhaps if you had unexpectedly arrived on Saturday I would have had an answer to give you Lucius."

Ruefully smiling Lucius responded, "Touché Severus. Nevertheless I thought I'd drop in today to see you and Draco as I had a bit of time available. He has spoken of making friends or acquaintances with the other First Year boys. He also mentioned a friendship with a girl, a Miss. Black I believe was the name."

Snorting Severus snidely commented, "Oh very subtle dear Lucius, very subtle. She is...an enigma. She is to the manor born in regards to her manners, as far as I can see." He was silent for a moment then continued, "She plays a game – a very dangerous game. Dumbledore sent for her...she ignored his summons until I was available to escort her."

Studying Lucius, Severus told him of what had occurred, "She is a true Slytherin, what she is planning I do not know. Only this can I tell right now, she charms us all. Yes, even I am intrigued with the little slip of a girl. She lures people to her as a siren. I have seen Minerva and Pomona both smile at her indulgently even though she wears the Slytherin colours, and they are not the only ones. If she manages to ensnare Peeves and Filch then nothing will be able to stop her, whatever she has planned. I do not know if the end result is for our good or not, but...she reminds me of how the Dark Lord was so very charming at the very beginning."

Lucius blanched then sighed, "I wish I had never introduced you to Him. No, listen – this may be the only time I will ever admit this...I'm sorry Severus, so very sorry I led you down that path to a living hell. If I could take it back I would."

Uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation Severus abruptly stood up then walked away to his fireplace, "It is in the past, nothing can change it, though I...do appreciate your words."

Gazing sadly at his friend's back, Lucius softly replied, "The past will resurrect once again and we will be forced to play with the Devil." He gazed steadily at Severus who had swung around to face him, "What if...there was a third choice? Would you take it with me?" Standing up Lucius placed his cane upon the ground, "No questions right now, just...reflect upon it alone. It would be most detrimental if you shared this with anyone."

Nodding abruptly Severus agreed with keeping it between them, though he was most curious as to what Lucius was up to. "Perhaps you could visit again, I find myself rather disturbed by recent events that were instigated years ago. Draco is excused from his scheduled study time and I suppose Miss. Black is as well."

Smirking Lucius casually replied, "You know me far too well Severus. I wish you a good day and will visit you unexpectedly in the near future."

Rolling his eyes Severus shut the door to his chambers after Lucius had exited. _That was very interesting. I wonder what Lucius is up to. A third choice, I already had two Masters but am still left with the one and will eventually have two once again – on that we both agree. Would the third remove the other two? Of this I am certain – Dumbledore will not hear of this from me._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Firsties were in the Slytherin common room using a charm to copy Tabitha's History notes – all five years' worth. In exchange for her notes Tabitha wanted to attend their Samhain celebration, be invited to the Malfoy New Year's Ball and have a Paris robe made for her. Draco and Selena had glanced at each other then swiftly agreed.

Both Draco and Selena had already written their requests to their respective Families. Draco's Mother would send a personalize invitation to Tabitha when the other invitations were sent. Grandmother Cassi would be arriving in October to take Tabitha to Paris to be fitted for her gown. The other Slytherins would be pitching in the galleons needed to pay for the gown, it was only fair.

The ten Slytherins had an assembly line in progress but more than half of them already had all five sets of notes copied when Lord Lucius Malfoy entered. He watched them for just a moment as a smile formed on his lips then he focused on Draco who was talking with a black hair girl. Swiftly his eyes took in as many details as they could before suddenly the girl turned and looked at him.

Mask firmly in place Lucius stepped down into the room to smile at Draco and the girl beside him.

Abruptly Draco stood, "Father! I didn't expect you."

Dismissingly waving his hand Lucius smiled, "I had some time available and wished to see you. I've spoken with Professor Snape and he has agreed to let you join me for tea. Is this Miss. Black?"

Looking from his Father to Selena, Draco hesitated then answered, "Father, my I introduce to you Heir Selena Black. Selena this is my Father, Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Swift as a striking snake Lucius took Selena's right hand and raised it to his lips as he bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you face-to-face my dear." His eyes narrowed then he resumed his smiling face, "Perhaps you would join us for tea. It is always a treat to have a Lady presiding over tea."

Selena tried to protest but Lucius waved away all of her excuses until she had none left.

With a final rebuttal of "Your beauty in the room will add to our pleasure." Lucius had his wishes realized as he escorted her from the room while Draco nervously followed them. Leading them to a secret door in the dungeons, which opened into a passageway followed by an enclosed garden, Lucius assisted Selena to sit at the prepared table.

Partially amused and yet also irritated Selena played hostess, serving the tea to the two Malfoys and one cup for her own. She refused to be drawn into the conversation, always deflecting the questions towards her from Lucius. After fifteen long minutes Selena stood then excused herself so that Father and Son might have some time alone together.

Both Malfoys immediately rose to their feet in respect.

Knowing it was pointless to keep her right hand away from Lucius; the damage had already been done, Selena extended her right hand as she formally stated, "It has been a pleasure to speak with you my Lord." She allowed him to touch her Ladyship rings while her eyes mocked him with the knowledge she would not divulge.

Their eyes caught and held then Lucius attempted a light legilimency probe. His eyes widened as hers narrowed into anger.

Shuddering and realizing his foolish error, Lucius quickly released her hand and spoke urgently, "Please forgive me Miss. Black that was very bad manners on my part." Nervous now as to how she would react he stilled as he mentally chastened himself for being so foolish.

Coldly Selena replied, "For Draco's sake, I will forgive you this once."

After bowing to her Lucius softly said, "Thank you my Lady."

Giving him one last long stare, Selena then turned towards Draco, "I'll see you later in the common room Draco."

After Selena left Draco narrowed his gaze as he turned to his Father, "What just happened?"

Starting to pace Lucius glanced at his son then stilled, "Something very foolish indeed. Perhaps it is time for me to tell you about the allegiance between the Malfoys and the Blacks."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Striding into his home, Lucius immediately sought out his wife. Finding her in the rose garden he kissed her cheek then paced before the two white rose bushes.

Startled at his agitated state, Cissy stood up, walked over to him then wrapped her arms around him to hold him still. His arms automatically wrapped around her as his cheek pressed against hers. Softly she asked him what was wrong.

In a low voice Lucius told of his visit to Severus then of taking Draco and Selena to tea, he shook his head, "I will need you to be very careful with Miss. Black. I nearly ruined everything."

Leaning back to look into her husband's eyes, Cissy's eyebrow rose in disbelief and astonishment, "You – really Lucius?"

"A mere brushing against her mind, barely a feathers touch and she felt it. Moreover she was extremely angry with me, although she forgave me 'this once' for Draco's sake." Lucius nodded his head, "I know it was extremely foolish of me, I knew better but had forgotten my Father's funeral. Now the damage has been done." He guided them both over to the table to sit while they continued their conversation.

After a slight pause Cissy stated, "We must endeavour to get back into her good graces. She will make a very powerful addition to the Family."

A frown appeared upon Lucius face then he sighed, "That and more, as I have already shared with you. We both felt it when we first saw her; the power and the changes to come. We have positioned ourselves to stand beside her so that she will achieve her goals, which reflect our own."

Raising her hand to place a kiss upon, Lucius murmured, "Somehow I fear what is to come. I would have an eternity with you, my love. I also wish for Draco to experience the same with his love."

Tears filled Cissy's eyes as her other hand briefly touched her belly, "We could always leave."

Continuing to hold her hand Lucius stared at the two rose bushes, "No, I will pay for my mistakes. It would be better to stay, to see what will be, rather than cower and hide unable to see from which direction my doom comes from. I will protect you and Draco."

"What of Severus? You wanted to persuade him towards another choice. There is hope Lucius, for all of us. Now tell me of our son and the one he has chosen. I need to be fully prepared for our tea." Cissy calmly smiled as Lucius turned his face towards her.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Draco hesitantly approached Selena, but then relaxed when she happily smiled at him. He sat beside her then took her hand as he quietly spoke, "Thank you for presiding over tea with my Father."

With a small sigh he continued, "Please forgive him. He doesn't trust easily and he touched your right hand, so he was curious about what ring you have hidden. Also he was trying to find out how you feel about me. I'm his only child and he is somewhat – very protective of me."

Biting her lip Selena whispered, "You could tell? Do you mind? I'm not trying to lie but I can't let anyone know – not yet."

Leaning closer Draco whispered in her ear, "You will tell me when it is safe for you to do so. I trust you and – care about you. I will wait."

Understanding dawned to Selena even as her heart melted a bit more towards Draco, "Oh! Thank you, I didn't think of it like that. I have people who care about me but it's different for me than it is for you. I've told you I have a Mum, a squib, she adopted me and we're Family and love each other but..." She nodded her head, "I forgive him. True loyalty, friendship and love are indeed rare. Protecting one you love, I understand that."

Standing up Draco smiled at her then asked, "Miss. Black, would you care for a walk on the Hogwarts grounds before Dinner?"

Getting up from the sofa, Selena grinned impishly, "Yes, I would Sir. Thank you for the invitation."

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny, not that Selena could tell as she was down deep in the dungeons searching for a room she had been told about by one of her previous House Spirits. Feeling a little foolish she muttered the way from her memory.

Rounding a corner she gasped in surprise. Lanterns slowly sputtered into bright existence to give her a view of the official sized underground Quidditch arena. "Wow – just Wow!"

Walking about Selena discovered two team rooms, broom repair room, storage room containing ancient Quidditch sets in locked trunks and a broom shed, which shockingly contained more than a dozen very old fairly decent brooms. Calling Missy she enquired, "What do you think, can the Hogwarts House Elves get it ready for Saturday or should I get my Home Fay to do it or help out?"

Eyes widened in surprise Missy nodded then stated, "Both, we'll need them all. Oh, the Hogwarts House Elves would like you to remove the curse when you have the time."

Selena shook her head while frowning, "What? I don't understand, how can I do that? They aren't my House Elves but belong to Hogwarts."

Shrugging Missy explained, "You are Lady Slytherin, Head of the House of Slytherin and part owner of Hogwarts, that's all they need. A few years ago, they accepted clothes when Dumbledore was discovered stealing, so they transferred their loyalty to Hogwarts. Technically they are yours whichever way you look at it."

Eyes widened in shock Selena exclaimed, "It was me! The Goblins retrieved the items Dumbledore stole from me – they must have been here in Hogwarts." Nodding Selena stated, "I will change the House Elves but it's going to take time and they will have to remember to disguise their new appearance."

Selena then shadow travelled to her exercising room then followed her routine of getting ready for another school day. Slowly she began to grin mischievously, today was going to be a lot of fun in Potions.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sitting down alone to a late breakfast Lucius opened a sealed parchment which was beside his plate.

Dear Lord Malfoy,

It is my sincerest wish that this letter finds you and your lovely wife well. With Draco's explanation of your motives, I find myself better able to understand and forgive you for your actions.

True loyalty, friendship and love are greatly anticipated but rarely achieved. Great sacrifices are to be given for Family.

May this day bring you peace and happiness,

Lady Selena Black, etcetera

Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,

Heir of the Black Family, Of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Toujours Pur,

Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of -

Lucius burst out laughing and then calmed himself enough to call out for a House Elf to discover where his wife was.

Getting up from the table he murmured, "Yes, a most worthy addition to the Family. Very Slytherin of you to tell me exactly what I already know with only a hint of what I want to know. I already knew she was Head of House, but to tease me with that blank line! Yes indeed Miss. Black I hope you do bring peace and happiness to me and my Family."

Walking out of Malfoy Manor Lucius found his wife near the fountains, "Cissy, please let me read to you what our daughter has written to me – the sly miss."

"Our daughter?" Cissy questioned his words.

Huffing slightly he waved away her question, "In all but name my dear."

They briefly discussed the letter but then Narcissa stated, "I believe I should visit our daughter's adoptive parent."

Shrugging Lucius commented, "With a daughter like Selena, they must be a cut above all muggles. As a squib, it would be interesting to discuss magic with her. I'm assuming the parent is her Mother. It would be interesting if we could follow the squib line back to a full magical Family."

Smiling at Lucius and his thirst for knowledge, Cissy shook her head, "Not this first visit dear. It will be just us ladies. You may join us another time. Besides you are going to be busy thinking about how the squib's magic drew her towards our daughter's magic."

Straightening up Lucius exclaimed, "It must have, magic calling to magic! How intuitive you are to think of it."

They were silent for a brief bit of time then Cissy exclaimed, "Lucius, what on earth should I bring as a gift to a squib home?"

Looking at the lawns and gardens round about them Lucius replied, "What else but magical plants or roses my dear."

She patted his arm, "How smart you are my love. A late June wedding would be lovely...Oh Lucius we must get them to kiss at the New Year's Ball. Perhaps they are soul bonded like us. That would be best."

Lucius looked into Cissy's hopeful eyes, "We can only hope so, my love. Perhaps some guided mistletoe would be best."

They shared an amused look then light-heartedly laughed.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Potions class was at nine sharp with the Gryffindors in the Dungeons. Selena and Draco were, of course, sitting together at a table when Professor Severus Snape dramatically swept into the room magically slamming the heavy wooden door closed behind him as he strode towards the front of the room while his black cloak billowed behind him.

Being duly impressed with his entrance Selena had a slight smile on her lips while her eyes almost glowed with fascinated respect. _This is __**my**__ Father. He's intelligent, sarcastically funny and wonderfully subtle plus he has a wonderful flare for dramatics. I think...I know why Mother loved him. How could anyone not? Also he has great fashion sense by always wearing black._ Internally she laughed.

Meanwhile Severus had decided to continue on with the questions he had wanted to use as a message of regret to Harry Potter.

Glancing at the green eyes which carefully watched his every move he thought, _Perhaps I can find some sort of absolution from eyes that look like hers._

He started right away with his questions, which to his surprise Selena answered thoroughly but concisely. To his annoyance and everyone else in the class Miss. Granger's hand shot into the air every single question even though he had specifically called upon Miss. Black to answer.

By the third question Miss. Granger had leapt to her feet with her hand raised as high as it could go. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he snapped at the girl, "Sit down! If I wished for you to answer a question I would not have stated a specific name. Are you a know-it-all who wants to prove it to everyone? Twenty points from Gryffindor for lacking the intelligence to know when to raise your hand."

Turning back to Selena his voice softened, "Your answer Miss. Black."

After Selena had replied that monkshood and wolfsbane were the same plant and also known as aconite, which is used to make the Wolfsbane and the Awakening Potions, he watched as shock then understanding lit up her soft green eyes.

Allowing a slight lift to the corners of his lips he nodded his head, "Thirty points to Slytherin for answering correctly to each question."

About to turn away he felt the faintest touch to his mind and closed his eyes for just a moment to enjoy the surprising gentle touch. Shocked at his response and what had just occurred, his eyes snapped back open to stare at Selena. Reinforcing his mental shields he glared at the students, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

The students scrambled for their quills and parchments while Severus sent another quick glance at Selena before turning away to magic her answers onto the blackboard. When they had finished copying he told them to make the cure boils potion on page three of their textbook. He spent the remainder of class roaming the room while correcting the students, taking points from Gryffindor and awarding points to Slytherin.

The Gryffindors were furious with Granger, Black and Professor Snape. Ron Weasley was particularly annoyed because he had to sit beside Granger, who was muttering about how he was doing everything wrong. Viciously he snarled at her, "Shut up! You just cost us twenty points!"

Turning to Selena, who was quietly discussing with Draco the instructions of the potion they were to make, Ron glanced around the room then loudly whispered, "You're such a teacher's pet aren't you Black. Sucking up to your Head first class, making us lose points."

Amused at the red-head's comments, Selena replied, "Didn't you just tell Granger she cost you those points?"

Flushing a deep red Ron sputtered, "Yeah well, you're a slimy snake thinking you're better at potions and showing off. I bet you can't even make a potion – you're just like Granger spouting off stuff from the textbook."

Raising an eyebrow Selena then narrowed her eyes as she drawled out, "Really...you think so do you? Tell you what Weasley, whoever makes this potion faster and better wins, the loser will stand before everyone at lunch today in the Great Hall and proclaim that the winner's House is the best House of Hogwarts."

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, from Gyffindor, glanced at each other then started to warn Ron to not take the bet. Very angry and not having a lick of sense Ron glared at Selena, "Deal." The other two boys groaned and shook their heads while Selena winked at Draco then gathered her ingredients and set up her cauldron.

Draco smirked at Selena then laughed out loud at Ron, who was having difficulty lighting the burner under his cauldron.

Turning to Draco, Selena whispered, "Copy me, so we can hand in the same potion." Draco nodded then started his potion. He had been intrigued with the changes Selena had written in her text and had been discussing it with her when Ron had interrupted them. Lunch was going to be especially fun today.

Severus had not been unaware of what was going on but allowed the competition for a number of reasons. Partially it was to allow Gryffindor House to be embarrassed but more importantly to see Selena prove herself. He hadn't forgotten her words of wanting to be his assistant.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

The Slytherin Firsties walked into the Great Hall but took a circular route so that they could stop by the Gryffindor table.

Draco smirked as the group stopped near Weasley then he called out, "I think everyone is here Weasley, don't forget your announcement and make it clear and loud so everyone can hear you." The Slytherins sniggered as they slowly walked away to their table.

Ron flushed as he stared down at the food on his plate. Seamus glared at him, "You are an **idiot** Weasley."

Several other Firsties nodded their heads but Granger spoke up, "**He** didn't know she'd cheat by not following the textbook instructions.** I** think you're all being too hard on Ron."

Lavender Brown stared at Hermione in disbelief, "You are also an idiot. Everyone could tell she knew more about Potions than us, so we wouldn't have insulted her in the first place."

By this time other Gryffindors were listening in to their conversation and wisely nodded their heads. Dean glanced at the Slytherin Firsties then stated, "Just because she didn't follow the instructions in the textbook doesn't make it cheating. It means she's smart and knows enough to adjust it so that she can improve it. Any inventor does the same thing."

Parvati Patil turned to Granger with a condescending air, "You're just jealous because her potion was better than yours. You always think you're better than anyone else, well you've been proven wrong."

Granger's lips turned thin and white as she angrily turned her head away ignoring the comments. At that point just a few seats away Ron's older twin brothers spoke up.

"Hey Ronikins" "heard you were" "spouting off during" "Potions. That's not" "the right way to" "win a girl's" "affections. Besides we think" "she's already taken" "with Malfoy, better" "luck next time."

The twins laughed at the amazed and confused looks they received from the Firsties while Ron turned an even deeper shade of red.

Getting up from the table Ron turned to leave the Hall when he was grabbed by Seamus and Dean and forced to the front of the High Table. The two boys hissed at him, "You're not going to ruin whatever reputation Gryffindor has left by not fulfilling your bet." Then the two boys left him there as he glared at them and then at the Slytherins who were hushing everyone.

Suddenly the Great Hall was silent as they waited for Weasley to speak. Gulping nervously Weasley's eyes darted around looking for an escape but finding none his shoulders slumped, "Slytherin House is the best House of Hogwarts."

Someone from the Ravenclaw table yelled out, "What?! Couldn't hear you, what'd you say?"

Tightening his lips in anger Weasley yelled out, "Slytherin House is the best House of Hogwarts!" His red face turned white as stunned silence continued for just a moment and then he ran for the doors as Slytherin House cheered, clapped their hands and whistled.

The other two House tables laughed and jeers were yelled out at Ron while Gryffindor House glared at him and his twin brothers, who shrugged their shoulders then joined in by laughing.

Fred Weasley turned to his twin, "She might be worth cultivating. It was a good prank well executed."

George Weasley nodded, "In Slytherin, but that makes it more interesting to attempt. No one would suspect her joining in with us."

Smirking Fred replied, "A challenge – I like it!"

Their friend, Lee Jordan, rolled his eyes then smirked with them, _Looks like this year is going to be even more fun than last year._

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Weasley's announcement at lunch was the focus of everyone's discussion after lunch as the Slytherin Firsties met up with the Hufflepuff Firsties. The entire bet had to be told and enjoyed as they made their way to Charms.

It was a laughing group of students who entered the classroom then settled down to listen to Flitwick and take notes.

Afterwards the students all agreed that it had been an entertaining first week of school. Ties were loosened and shirts untucked as they exited the castle to enjoy the afternoon sun while they sprawled out together on the lawns.

Selena made sure that Neville and Susan would meet the four Slytherins after breakfast tomorrow morning so Neville could practice flying. She wouldn't tell them where they were going but just said, "Trust me, I've found a place that is perfect."

It was a sign of their friendship and trust that they didn't pester her further.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Immediately after Dinner Selena made her excuses to her friends, "I'm heading off to my dorm for the night. I'm fine just a bit tired." She turned to Daphne and Tracey, "Don't be surprised if I'm sleeping when you come in. Most likely I won't even stir or wake up." She kissed Draco's cheek then entered the doorway to the girl's dorm.

As soon as she entered her bedroom she swiftly changed, spelled closed her bed curtains and silenced them. With a thought she shadow travelled to Grimmauld Place.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sirius and Remus entered Arcturus' study when bid to enter. Sitting down upon the sofa Sirius asked, "So what did you want to see us about? Do you have any news about Harry?"

Solemnly Arcturus looked at the two men, "I have within my possession a few memories that I think you both should see. They will shed some light upon the situation we are now in. Please no questions about where I received them from, it will be explained later. You will not be exiting the pensive until you have viewed all of the memories contained within it."

Sombre and a little apprehensive the two men stood up then entered the pensive after a last look at Arcturus' grave face.

Selena, blonde hair and blue-eyed, entered the Study and after a glance at the two frozen men she turned to her Uncle, "What memories did you select?"

Giving a sigh Arcturus stood up then held Selena within his arms as he murmured, "Lily in the Hall of Prophecies then in her office discovering she was having twins, Dumbledore's meeting with her and James telling them the Prophecy, Lily burying Harry, the Fidelius Charm and Lily creating the memory box."

Nodding her head Selena leaned against her Uncle for a few minutes then quietly stated, "Should I wait here or in the Drawing room since I will be revealing my 'Harry' scent?"

With a sigh Arcturus dropped his arms, "Wait in the Drawing room with Cassi. I'll bring them down to you if they are calm enough, you can explain about your metamorphmagus ability then. Under no circumstances are you to stay here if they are upset and angry. Is that clear Selena?"

Biting her bottom lip Selena nodded her head, "Yes Uncle, I love you. Thanks for everything you've done for me." She gave him another comforting hug then left the room.

Returning to his chair Arcturus heavily sat down to wait in contemplative silence until the two men exited the pensive. It was a lot to take in, those five memories. He only hoped they were mature enough to handle it.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Sirius and Remus had collapsed onto the sofa. Both were white-faced and trembling slightly. Remus' head lifted up sharply, "He-she's here. She's recently been in this room."

Arcturus gave him a faint smile as he nodded, "Yes, but before I take you to her I need to know that you are calm." Seeing he had both of their attentions he continued, "She has lived through a lot in her short life and she has far more to deal with. You have been shown only a few of the memories from the memory box. When she trusts you both more fully she may reveal more of her secrets. Don't push her."

Sirius stared intently at Arcturus, "Its Selena, isn't it? Harry – who we knew as Harry is Selena Black."

Giving a sigh Arcturus reluctantly nodded, "Yes, but – I will stress to you both that what I have revealed about Selena is the truth, especially the horrible years she has lived through." He then explained about Selena's eidetic memory then stated, "Sirius, she had little cause to remember you with fondness after she viewed the memory of your conversation with James in which you discussed murdering her Mother."

Sirius's white face turned grey as he groaned in despair. Arcturus rose up then walked over to Sirius to lay his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Especially when her last memory of you was of you handing her off to Hagrid, a complete stranger to her."

Remus' mouth opened in shock while Sirius started to gasp for breath as the tears fell down his face. Softly Arcturus continued, "She remembers that night clearly. In fact she remembers everything from the time she shared her Mother's womb with her twin."

"Take what comfort you can from the fact that she helped you escape from Azkaban and that she has allowed you back into her life these last few months. I have written to her your explanation about that night with James and she is here to face you." Arcturus fell silent letting his Grandson and Remus adjust to all of the information.

When everyone had calmed down and recovered a bit, the three men walked down to enter the Drawing room.

Inhaling deeply the two men stared at the girl standing before them which they knew as Selena but had also been known as their little cub, Harry.

Softly she started to speak, "You knew me first as 'Harry' and this is how you've known me as Selena Black. Now I want you to know me as I really am." She let her disguise fall away to reveal her black hair and green eyes. "I'm a metamorphmagus, which follows the Black Family lineage. Cassiopeia is my Great-Aunt, while Dorea Potter née Black, her sister, is my Grandmother. That's the only lie you've been told. Oh, and also that Grandmother Cassi found me when I was little."

She fidgeted a bit then continued, "I did end up at the Dursleys and it was really bad there. Mum, Petunia or as you know her recently Anne Green, saved me when she killed her husband. The Goblins approached Aunt Andi to teach me and she in turn had me meet Great-Uncle Arcturus. I guess that brings us to here." Selena glanced up for just a moment at the two men then swiftly her eyes fell back down to the rug under her feet. She was clearly nervous and unsure as to how Sirius and Remus would react.

Hoarsely Sirius cried out, "Cub?!" Selena's head jerked upright as she stared at Sirius. When he stepped forwards then fell to his knees before her and opened his arms wide, she stumbled forwards to fall into his arms. At that point everyone was crying while Sirius repeated over and over that he was sorry.

Remus also got his own hug and reunion with a smiling crying Selena after Sirius finally let Selena escape from his arms.

Sirius wouldn't be parted from Selena for long and so held her upon his lap as they sat on the sofa with Remus sitting beside them holding her hand. They talked far into the night asking Selena questions about her life and Selena asking questions about Remus' life.

Sometimes she would answer and other times she just shook her head. Remembering Arcturus' words they didn't press her but moved on to another question. She told them about some of her training with the Goblins and of the languages she spoke which led to her talking about her friends, the Forest Fay.

At ten o'clock Arcturus firmly stated that Selena needed to return to Hogwarts as she needed her rest. Bidding everyone a goodnight with a kiss on their cheeks Selena giggled then shadow travelled from their midst.

Sirius' mouth hung open then he incredulously asked, "What did she just do?! Can she – that wasn't apparition. What the hell was that?!"

Remus shook his head in disbelief while Cassi and Arcturus laughed at their expressions. They stayed up just a bit longer while Arcturus explained Selena's special shadow travelling to them.

-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-LP-

Friday night held another meeting containing the staff of Hogwarts. The first matter was Albus explaining that Hagrid had discovered that the Dursleys had moved. Everything would have been fine in Albus' point of view except that the logical Arithmancy Professor Septima Vector asked if he hadn't had anything or anyone keeping an eye on them.

Twinkling away Albus admitted that he had but it had proven faulty. He attempted to move on to other subjects but was asked about how Harry had been monitored. Now Dumbledore didn't want to admit that he had been in error either by not investigating Arabella's disappearance or the lack of alarm from his instruments. Therefore he didn't mention Arabella Figg at all but put on a saddened expression as he explained that his instruments must have been faulty while he was far too busy to have realized how fast time had gone by.

Unfortunately this did bring to mind his three rather powerful positions in the Wizarding World which in turn reflected badly upon him from quite a few of the staff though most dared not say anything. Instead they gave him disgruntled looks as Pomona sadly stated, "My yes, you are terribly busy what with your three positions and poor Minerva having to hold the school together. Why I was just saying to Poppy the other day how put upon Minerva is, practically running the school as Deputy Head, being a Professor and Head of House. Really I don't know how she manages. Perhaps a change is in order. If you, dear Albus are having difficulty with all your positions perhaps a new Headmaster or Headmistress is needed. We don't want the children to suffer from your lack of time to their safety."

Now this was very bold of Pomona to say, but she was a Hufflepuff through and through. In her books children came first and especially their safety. Misplacing one was grounds for dismissal in her thoughts.

For just a moment Albus' mask slipped, which all the confused staff saw but not everyone understood, but then he rallied once again with a smooth, "Never fear, I'm sure everything will work out. It always does."

Their meeting continued on with a student's name being brought up now and again. Both Pomona and Minerva started to bring up Selena Black but at Severus' narrowed glare at them, they toned their words of praise down to just state that she was a bright intelligent child.

A few brought up Hermione Granger as another intelligent girl, to which Severus ranted that she was a know-it-all hand waving text quoting idiot.

To the surprise of many Aurora agreed with him, "She is a disruption to my class, always having to be first to answer every single question. She's very annoying. I'm sorry Minerva but I have warned her that if she persists I will be giving her detention."

Minerva sighed then admitted, "I too have difficulty with her in class. Her handed in assignments are far too long than what I specified. I've docked her for this and wrote it on her parchment. In the future I will cut off her parchment to the required length and mark that. Hopefully she will learn. I am far too busy marking over two hundred assignments to read one that is twice as long or the words all squished together. It gives me a terrible headache."

Others nodded in agreement and there was a general consensus of how they would uniformly treat the girl and her schoolwork.

Albus frowned while listening, "I do hope you are not being too hard on the girl, she is new to the Wizarding World and perhaps is overcompensating a bit. You should all be a bit more lenient towards her."

Severus arched his eyebrow at him, "Surely you are not accusing us of bias Albus. There are many other muggleborns who are intelligent and do not act the way she does. In fact none of us even mentioned that she was a muggleborn, so I see no reason for your comments of bias."

Seeing the other professors glaring at him and being deeply affronted, even Flitwick was frowning at him, Albus tutted, "Now, now don't be so offended. I merely was making sure the girl received a fair unbiased education."

There was complete silence then Severus drawled, "The Weasley twins seem to be fairly quiet this week. Anyone have any idea what they are up to?"

The conversation continued until the meeting broke up just a bit later. The staff disbursed to their chambers all except the four Heads of House, they had their own private meeting in Filius' chambers, where they discussed Albus' lies and copied their memories of the meeting.

Quietly Severus explained his objections to them bringing Selena to Albus' attention, "I don't want Albus using her in any of his plans. She's just a child and we've just witnessed how well he takes care of those left in his care. Plus with the stone here – I think we all need to keep a careful watch over them."

Minerva nodded, "I don't understand his reasoning for bringing it here. The Flamels have safe-guarded it for over six hundred years, why does Albus need to keep it amongst the children?"

Pomona shook her head, "He practically taunted the children with its location. The more adventuresome lot are sure to start looking for it, if they haven't already. If he didn't want anyone to know he needn't have said anything about it."

Filius nodded his head, "That's the point though isn't it; he **wants** people to know that he has something **and** where it is located. I think we all know who he has baited a trap for."

They were silent then Minerva commented, "By the way Severus, Selena must have already taken some advanced instruction in magic. She was completely amazing in class, had a competition with Malfoy to see who could turn their matchstick into a needle first, which she won by mere seconds."

Leaning forwards Minerva continued, "Her needle, on her first try had the Black Crest upon the top part of the needle. I believe you are correct Severus for us to keep quiet about her."

Severus' lips twisted then he sighed, "Depending on her skills, which so far have been impressive, I most likely will take her on as my apprentice. She has already stated that she would willingly assist me in the evenings or before class. She's obviously already brewed potions as she did not follow the textbook instructions but had corrected it instead."

Eyebrows rose then more gossip followed as they shared experiences of Selena in their classes or what they had heard from others. An hour or so later they flooed to their respective chambers relieved that tomorrow was a Saturday so they might have the time to mark their students' assignments.


End file.
